Dragon Age: Judgement
by The Warrior of the Light
Summary: This is the tale of the legendary Elissa Cousland; her journey to avenge her family and protect Ferelden from the Blight. With love, hope, and the aid of not only her allies, but even a Spirit of Justice, she fights to complete her duty and find absolution. F!Cousland/Alistair, slightly AU. My first real fanfiction! Read and Review!
1. The Meeting

_Disclaimer: Bioware owns everything. I own nothing. Blah blah blah. Don't sue me. The End. Really._

* * *

"I love you both so much..."

"Then live darling! Become a Grey Warden and do what is right!"

The words echoed in Elissa's mind for quite some time after she had left Highever. They had not only helped to distract her from her grief, but finally gave her something she had long desired but had not yet realized.

For all of her life, she was driven to make her parents proud. Elissas prowess with the blade was considerable, earning her the respect of the Highever guards and Ser Gilmore. When she was not training, she was spending time in the library with Aldous, studying governance, strategy, history, politics, and everything else included in her formal education. And despite her notoriety for rejecting suitors in court (and much to her mother Eleanor's dismay), Elissa nevertheless did make her mother proud by demonstrating her etiquette and elegance whenever she was in company with the other nobles.

But despite all of this, Elissas' goal in life was uncertain. She did NOT want to simply be married off to some little lordlings son, a mere trophy to be demonstrated in the Landsmeet and other social callings while her sanity slowly deteriated. Her brother Fergus already had claim as Teryn of Highever when their father Bryce would eventually step down. The life of a soldier or knight seemed appealing, but ultimately, it would be a waste of her skills. She wanted more, but did not know what.

That is, until now.

She would become a Grey Warden. She would first cut that miserable traitor Rendon Howe into a thousand pieces, and then she would vent her suffering and guilt upon the darkspawn. Elissa would burn a path of vengeance across this land. She swore as much on her parents souls.

As they finally made it to the ruins of Ostagar, she saw a man in golden armor approach. It was 3 years since Elissa saw Cailan, when she had attended both the Landsmeet and the tournament in Denerim. He struck her as a light hearted man for a king. "Ahh Duncan, you've finally arrived!" the eager young man greeted them. Duncan stepped forward "My King, I did not expect a personal welcome." He laughed back "And why not? It will be great to have the mighty Duncan and the Grey Wardens fighting alongside me at last!". He finally turned his gaze to her "And this...Elissa?" his smile dissapated.

She bowed, trying to put some enthusiam in her words "My King, its been a while since we last met." His smile returned "Elissa? You've joined the Grey Wardens? This is fantastic news! Duncan, you didn't mention ANYTHING about your new recruit! So where is Bryce? We've already sent Fergus and his men to scout ahead." She lowered her head so he couldn't see the tear right away, but she couldn't speak. Both men had noticed her reaction, but Duncan was quicker "Your Majesty, I'm afraid the Teyrn is dead. Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor to Ferelden, and his forces cravenly ambushed Castle Highever when it was defenseless. Only Elissa and I escaped."

Cailans' eyes widened at this news. After a moment of staring at her, he stepped forward and lifted her chin to meet her gaze "Elissa...I am so sorry. I don't know why he did this, or how he thought he could get away with it, but I swear that once we are done here, I will turn my army around and bring Arl Howe to justice." She managed to finally speak back "Thank you your Majesty." He stepped back and turned around "I imagine you wish to tell your brother of this news, but I'm afraid hes out scouting ahead and will not return for some time." A simple nodding of her head was all he got in reply, so he turned to Duncan "I must return to other pressing matters I'm afraid. Loghain no doubt seeks to raddle my brain with his strategies." A final nod to them both, and he walked away.

Duncan turned to his newest recruit as Cailan left "You should head into camp and take a moment to rest. When you are ready, seek out a Grey Warden named Alistair. The both of you will need to find the other recruits and bring them to me. Your dog and I will be by the Mabari Kennel across the bridge." As he walked away, her voice stopped him "Duncan." He turned back, "Yes my lady?". She approached him, waiting for a few moments, and finally answered "Thank you...and...I'm sorry. I'm sorry that-" he cut her off "You've done nothing for which you should apologize for Elissa. And you don't owe me thanks either. Your parents would be proud that you've remained so strong."

She smiled, and he turned back to head over the bridge. After a while, she followed him and her hound Dagonet to find this Alistair.

As she walked, across the bridge and to the right side of the camp, asking the soldiers if they knew any Grey Wardens around. One of them eventually pointed her in the right direction, and she made her way up the ramp to a rather interesting scene.

"I'll not be harassed in this manner!" spat a rather agitated man holding a staff. A mage perhaps? "Yessss, I was harassing you by delivering a message." Said the tall blonde man the soldier had pointed her to. "Your glibness does you no credit." The mage flatly replied. "And here we were getting along so well! I was going to name one of my children after you, the grumpy one!" Alistair sarcastically said. The mage sighed in defeat "Fine, I will see the Grand Cleric if I must." He then walked past her with a scowl and made off.

A stifled giggle escaped her lips, but then she composed herself. This man reminded her of Fergus. She approached and he directed his attention to her "Well, one good thing about the Blight is how it all brings people together, eh?" He said with a smirk. Her smile dissapeared, and after a moment, lowered her head "I know exactly what you mean.", her bitterness in her tone evident. Alistair was now worried he might have offended her somehow. "Are you alright?". She steeled herself and responded "You are the Grey Warden Alistair, are you not?". He replied quickly "Yep, thats me! Grey Warden, lover of cheeses, obsessed with my hair. So, are you the new recruit that Duncan was talking about?". She tried her best to smile again "I am. My name is Elissa, a pleasure to meet you."

They spent a few minutes conversing, Elissa asking Alistair a few questions. As they made their way down the ramp, she bumped into a tall man in bright grey platemail. "Sorry about-" She stopped, taking in his face again. Loghain was doing likewise, trying to remember the girl before her. It had been, what, 3 years? This was Bryce's youngest child. It seems she made it after all, he said to himself, only to find her way here. She curtsied, "My apologies, Teyrn Loghain." He felt a stab of guilt hearing her say that. "It's no problem Elissa. It's been a while since I've seen you." his gruff voice trying to demonstrate politeness. "I've heard the news from Cailan. I'm sorry to hear what happened."

Alistair looked at her, but she did not pay him any attention "Thank you for your condolences my Teyrn. I shouldn't keep you. Maker watch over you this day." She curtsied again, and then walked away, with Alistair following. "So...you know Loghain? I don't mean to pry, but, what was he talking about just now?". Who was she, he asked himself. He hadn't bothered to ask her any questions himself, so now he was at a complete loss. "I...I don't want to trouble you with my problems." Elissa was trying to steel herself, but her heart was still in pain. Before he had a chance to contemplate this, she was approaching one of the recruits. "You are Daveth correct?"

Daveth turned around from the Quartermaster and his expression turned from mild curiosity into mirth. "I am indeed, my fair lady. And you are?". She held out her hand "I am Elissa. I was sent here to bring you back to Duncan. A pleasure to meet you." He took it in both hands "A pleasure indeed!" and kissed it. Alistair looked at Elissa who was now frowning slightly. "Lets go find Sir Jory then." The three of them went up the ramp to the side of the Quartermaster, and Elissa stopped to listen to one of the caged deserters. "Come on! I haven't eaten in days! Give me something!" He turned his attention to the lady knight before her. "Hey, look, do you have anything I can eat? I know I'm a deserter, but this is cruel!" She regarded him for a few moments then pulled something from her side pack. "Here."

Alistair was really set on examining the woman before him. She wore a greatsword and backpack, and in that pack was a sword and shield. So she was a warrior then. But certainly no common warrior. Loghain called her by her name, the Hero of River Dane for Andrastes sake! So was she a noble? She was certainly different from the nobles he was used to though. Not many people would've given food to that man. And what had happened to her? Duncan didn't mention where he was going to go for recruiting.

She turned and her hazel eyes met for a moment before she gestured that they should move on. Apart from the leather armor and the mud, she certainly seemed to look like a noble. Her golden brown hair cascaded down to her neck, the bangs covering part of the right side of her face. Her facial features were soft, and aside from her expression, she didn't appear to look battle hardened. The leather armor showed that she was skinny but toned, and as much as he tried to stop himself, he couldn't help but notice her curves. She was breathtaking.

They walked over to an older, bald man near a Sister of the Maker. He turned to them as they approached. "Hm. You must be the other recruits Duncan mentioned." He looked at Elissa, regarding her for a moment "I didn't realize that they had women in the Wardens." She shifted her weight "I'm a warrior, same as you.". He casually shrugged "Fair enough. Shall we get a move on then?"

They made their way back to Duncan, who was standing before a pyre, keeping warm. "Ahh, good, you are all here. I assume introductions have been traded yes? Let us start on the task at hand."


	2. The Dream

2 days earlier Somewhere on the Imperial Highway to Ostagar

Elissa opened her eyes and looked around to a most bizarre sight. The sky was grey, the land barren, and there were dilapitated ruins surrounding her, along with floating rocks in the distance. The fauna around her was withered and clearly dead, and there were strange blue crystal formations jetting out of some of the rocks on the ground. Out in the distance, she could see an island in the sky, and could make out the architecture of many buildings upon it.

Then it suddenly hit her. She was dreaming. This was the Fade! As she recalled from her studies with Sage Aldous, the Fade is where your spirit goes when you dream. The city in the sky of course was the Black City, once home to the Maker, now long abandoned and corrupted by the Tevinter Magisters. But something wasn't right. According to Aldous, normal people cannot actually seen the Fade for what it truly is, for when they enter it, they are not awake. The ones that can see it... are mages.

So why was she seeing this?

Suddenly she felt a presense surrounding her, and she felt strangely, comforted. The fear and anxiety had simply gone away, and now she was glancing around, looking for answers. She found it. A lone figure was approaching her, but it was clearly not human, even though it was humanoid in appearance. The greenish phanton appeared to be wearing armor, a round shield on his left, and a mace on its hip.

"Greetings mortal." An otherworldly voice called out to her.

Elissa did not know what to do. Was this a demon? A spirit? As he approached, Elissa noticed the presense surrounding her increase. "Who...who are you?" He finally stopped several feet in front of her. "I believe the more appropriate question is, what am I. But we spirits do not take names as you mortals do. We do not have these things that you call names, families, or pasts. All that defines us is what we do, and what we strive to do." Elissa started to remember the Circle of Magi teachings again, and quickly responded "So what is it that you believe in?"

"Justice."

A spirit of justice? "What do you want with me, spirit?" The spirit held out a hand as if to calm her "I assure you, I am no demon, child. I am well aware that your kind fear those vile fiends, and with good reason. I am here because unlike my brethren, I have taken to looking at the mortal world for some time. Your kind battle strife everyday. Evil men constantly seek to manipulate and destroy others in order to gain power. Women and children are violated or slain before their prime. Greed, misery and suffering perviate your land because many of you lack the strength to defend yourselves. And I will no longer idly sit by and watch as you and your kind deteriorate from such injustice. You will no longer be alone, this I swear Elissa."

Elissa was shocked by her name being used. "How do you know my name?" The spirit tilted its helm "You did not think this merely a coincidence did you? I have watched you for a long time mortal, even if I did not reveal myself to you. You have always tried to lead a just and righteous life, and I found myself kindred to you. To my great anger, I could do nothing as your home was attacked. You have lost many dear friends and family, and it pains me to see you in such grief. I will do whatever I can to see that you and those you have lost are avenged!"

She stifled a gasp of emotion. The spirits words had touched her very soul, and she was quite moved by such sentiments. It did feel a bit creepy that this spirit was stalking her, but she could believe that this entities intentions were pure at least. "So...you awoke me. But why? What is it you plan to do?" Justice nodded and continued "I offer to grant you my strength and skills Elissa. You are no mage, but it is still within my power to give you nonetheless. You can call upon the latent energies of the fade to increase your might."

"You do not wish anything in return?" Elissa didn't believe this to be a demon, but she had to be sure. "No. This is a gift to you. Your character is certain to me, and I know that you will achieve great things with the power that I grant you. As long as you intend to mete out justice to the wicked, I require nothing from you. I seek only to right the many wrongs in this land of yours. To possess you in order to do however, would be a cruel and unbecoming act. So this is what I offer."

Justice reached out its hand toward Elissa. She regarded it for a moment, and then finally took it in both hands. "I see. Thank you. Thank you for caring about us." Justice nodded its head. "You are most welcome. Take my power. Avenge your family and friends. Burn through the forces of evil with the light of Justice at your hands."

A warm sensation and a bright, blue light engulfed Elissas hands, and then Justice released his grip and turned back to walk away in the direction he came. Elissa watched as the light slowly engulfed her arm, then spread out to the rest of her body. When the warmth finally reached her head, foreign, ancient memories flooded her mind, and she had to close her eyes to focus. For what seemed an eternity, she stood there, trying to let the magic take control of her body.

When the last of the memories had come to pass, she opened her eyes again. What was once a set of golden hazel pupils was now replaced with a piercing blue light. She was ready.  



	3. Into the Wilds

"Elissa, you there?"

She snapped at attention at Alistairs voice. "Oh, sorry!". Alistair smiled at her "Daydreaming huh? I did that a lot at the Chantry. They thought I was praying. I'm a bad man." She smiled back at him and regained her focus "We should head out now and finish Duncan's task."

The four of them made their way through the swamp, with Elissa in front. They had to acquire three vials of darkspawn blood and the old grey warden treaties that were out in a tower somewhere in this jungle. Remembering Justices' presense, she finally managed to steel herself and tilt forward. She would waiver no longer, even with grief in her heart. Suddenly a chorus of angry barks and growling told the party that they were not alone. The wolves were now in sight, and were rushing toward their meal with haste. Alistair stepped forward in front of Elissa and raised his shield to brace for the attack, but Elissa stepped past him and drew her greatsword. Alistair noticed as a strange, blue light started to illuminate the blade, and then he felt a strange sensation. The same one he was used to when he was training as a templar in the Chantry.

"Makers' Breath!"

A flash of blue swept across the wolves as they were quickly dispatched one by one. Taking a look to ascertain that the threat was over, she lowered her guard and turned her eyes to her companions, which only made them recoil in fear as they saw this womans unnatural eyes piercing into their very souls. She released her focus and tried muster a nervous smile "I should probably explain that shouldn't I?" All of them had their mouths slightly ajar, but Daveth started to slowly nod his head at the goddess he saw before her. "Well, I wish I could, but it would take too long, and we have to get the things we need before night falls. I'll go ahead and take the lead, if you don't mind Alistair?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah, sure! No problem with that. At all. Whatsover. Definitely."

She turned forward to hide her smile. That had went even better than expected, and that was merely a basic ability that she learned that night. She wasn't ready for the more advanced techniques, but with time, her powers would increase. Elissa wondered if the ex Templar would think she was a mage. It was certainly likely. They walked past the corpses of the wolves, with Daveth and Jory hanging back a bit, trying to ascertain who, or what, their lady companion is. Alistair was a bit closer, now completely perplexed. 'Now shes casting spells? But shes not even a mage!' Yet he clearly felt the Veil around her when she started her attack. It was completely possible that, if she was a noble, her family kept her magic a secret. Or perhaps she was an apostate? Either way, no mage he ever saw bothered to lift a sword.

All of the guessing was starting to make his head hurt, and he frustratingly muttured to himself 'Okay, just gonna throw out the book on this one. Shes a Goddess'. Considering her beauty, he added, it was certainly a fitting title.

They finally came across a wounded soldier on the ground, and Elissa knelt down to examine him. "Help...My scouting party...They came out of the ground...killed my men...I have to...get back.." She turned her head to her companions "Do any of you have bandages?" Alistair fumbled in his pack and gave them to Elissa, who promptly gave aid to the man on the ground. When she was done, she lifted him up to his feet. "I'm sorry, we'd help you back, but we are here on orders and have to return before nightfall. Can you make your way back on your own?" The soldier quickly replied "Yes..I'm better now. Thank you for your help friend" He limped off behind them, and was gone. "Did you hear that? A scouting party taken down with only one survivor!" Jory was clearly unnerved. "Calm down Ser Jory, we'll be fine if we are careful." Jory shot back at Alistair "Those men were careful, and they all died. How many darkspawn can the 4 of us slay? A dozen? The entire army could be in this forest!" Alistair waved him down "There are darkspawn about, but we aren't in danger of running into the bulk of the horde." Jory was still shaken "How do you know? I'm not a coward, but this is foolish and reckless. We should turn back." Elissa couldn't hold back any more "We can't go back. This is our test. We have to endure this." Jory studied her for a moment. "That's true, I guess, though not everyone here can do...whatever it is that you do." Alistair steered it back "Know this, all Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn. Whatever happens I promise they won't take us by surprise." Daveth put his hand on the shaken knight "You see Jory? It means if we are slaughtered, we'll be warned about it first!" Jory rolled his eyes "Comforting. really."

They pressed on, trying to keep their eyes open for darkspawn. Every time Alistair gave them the signal, Daveth tried to pick them off with his bow while the others took the brunt of the attacks. To Jorys' credit, he was taking down his fair share of darkspawn. Elissa was most impressed with Alistair however. The templar was doing well to funnel their attention to his shield while she and the others picked off their foes. They, in turn, were starting to follow Elissa closely now, the danger of the darkspawn seemingly overriding the initial fear that she had instilled earlier. After clearing through to the ruins and Elissa stopping to pick a note off the ground, they finally reached the ruins.

Morrigan was closely watching the four of them, her golden eyes keenly studying the woman that led them. Mother had talked of such spirit warriors before in her tales, but to see them first hand was quite intriguing. Whoever this woman was, she was clearly the better of the others. As Elissa reached into the chest, she found nothing "Well, well" a female voice called out to them, causing them all to turn "What have we here?". The witch walked calmy toward them and continued "Are you a vulture, I wonder? Scavenging the dessicated corpse of something long dead and forgotten? Or are you an intruder, looking for easy prey in my forest?" Elissa stood up and watched the woman as she ignored the others and directed her focus solely on her. "What say you? Scavenger, or intruder?"

"I am neither. The Grey Wardens once owned this tower." The woman replied "Tis a tower no longer. The wilds have obviously long claimed this corpse." She started to walk past her "I have watched your progress for some time now. Where do they go, I wonder, why are they here? And now you have disturbed ashes that have been untouched for so long. Why is that, I wonder?" Alistair stepped closer to Elissa "Don't answer her. Shes likely Chasind, which means there are probably others nearby." The woman waved her hands in the air "Oooh, you fear barbarians will appear and swoop down upon you?"

"Yes, swooping...is...bad."

Elissa turned to Alistair, a questioning smile on her face before the conversation continued. Apparently, the womans' name was Morrigan, and that her mother had taken the scrolls. Morrigan seemed amused at her courtesy as they exchanged words, and the four of them finally followed the witch to her mothers hut.

"Greetings, Mother. I bring before you four Grey Wardens who-" the old woman raised her hand "I see them girl. And much as I expected." Alistair laughed "You expect us to believe you were expecting us?" The old woman curtly replied "You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut ones eyes close, or open ones arms wide open. Either way, one is a fool." Daveth was clearly unsettled, with Jory trying to calm him down now. Elissa could feel a strange sensation emanating from this one. She was, something else. As the conversation continued, she finally handed over the scrolls, and the four of them were led out by Morrigan. 


	4. Calm before the Storm

As they walked back to the encampment in Ostagar, Elissa began scribbling madly in her journal as they walked.

"What's that for? Planning to write a book?"

Elissa rolled her eyes with a smile at Alistair. "No, I'm not. I'm just trying to convey my thoughts. It's also useful if I need to try to remember something later." He raised an eyebrow "Well, if you DO decide to make it a book and write anything about me, try to tone down the obsessive love of cheese. People might look at me funny." Elissa couldn't help but laugh, in spite of herself. This man was rather silly, and bringing out the best of her even amidst everything that has happened thus far. She found herself enjoying his company, and it certainly didn't hurt that she found him rather attractive. Elissa pushed these thoughts from her mind and closed her journal, finally reaching Duncan.

"You've returned at last. Do you have the darkspawn blood and the treaties?" Elissa nodded and drew 3 vials from her pack, handing them over to the senior Grey Warden. Alistair waited for a moment then pulled the scrolls out from his pack, and handed them to Duncan. "The Joining Ritual will begin shortly. I must take a moment to prepare what you've given me. You should find an isolated area and steel your hearts for what is to come." Jory spoke up then "Wait, what do you mean, what is to come? What are we about to do? Is this Joining...dangerous?" Duncan swept his eyes across the three recruits "I will not lie to you. The Joining requires great sacrifice from you. Fate may decree that you pay now rather than later." Elissa interrupted them "Let us proceed then."

As they waited on the platform where Alistair and Elissa met, Jory was pacing. "I don't like this. Why so many tests? Have I not proven my worth?" Daveth sighed "Look, there's no use worrying about it. I'm in no hurry to die, but you have to keep a cool head about things." He then gestured to Elissa "I bet she isn't afraid one bit. Not so sure about that nonsense with the eyes, but she looks rather certain to me." Elissa took a moment to reflect, and then finally spoke "Well... Duncan saved me. He saved my life, and put up with me when I had lost my control. I shouldn't even be alive right now." Alistair watched her, seeing that sad look in her eyes and the conversation between Loghain and her. Duncan approached them, with a strange chalice in his hands. "It is time. You must each drink of this in order to become a Grey Warden." Jory took a step forward and peered into the cup "Darkspawn blood?!" He looked up at Duncan "You want us to drink that?!" He nodded "In order to become what we are, we submit ourselves to the darkspawn taint. It is the source of our strength, and our victory. Alistair?"

The young knight stepped forward, cleared his throat, and a solemn oath sprang from his lips:

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you."

Duncan turned to Daveth, and handed him the cup "From this moment forth Daveth, you are a Grey Warden." He took the cup and slowly drank, handing it back to Duncan who stepped back. Elissa watched him as nothing happened, then suddenly his hands shot up to his neck and he started to scream in pain. She recoiled at first, but then as he fell to his knees she went to his side and put her hand in his. He seemed to calm at this, but the spasms of pain did not stop until he finally fell face down into the ground, dead. She released his hand and slowly stood up, clearly disturbed by what had transpired. "I am sorry Daveth." Duncan softly spoke to the body. He then turned to Jory, and spoke to him "Step forward Jory." The knight was backing away slightly. "There is no turning back." Duncan answered, slowly put down the chalice. Jory tried to draw his blade, but Duncan was quicker, his dagger landing between Jorys' ribs. "I am sorry."

Elissa couldn't believe what she had just seen. As Jory slumped down, breathing his last breaths, Duncan picked the chalice up, regret on his face, and offered it to her. "Step forward Elissa." Elissa would not run away. This much she knew. She owed Duncan for helping her, and couldn't cravenly abandon her duty. She had already done that once. She sighed, closing her eyes, took the chalice from his hands, and drank, handing it back to Duncan. Then everything went dark. Pain jolted through her body, and she started hearing a strange voice uttering a foreign language, and they in a flash she saw it. The Archdemon.

As the pain subsided, Elissa regained her senses. She opened her eyes slowly, as if she was just waking from a nights sleep, and realized she was on the ground, with Duncan and Alistair looking at her. "Are you alright, Elissa? How do you feel?" She struggled to stand up, and managed to coarsely whisper "I'm fine." Alistair sighed out in relief. "Thank the Maker one of you made it at least." As she rose to her feet, Duncan held out his hand and clasped hers "From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden. Welcome. If you are feeling ready, the King awaits us for a battle strategy." She nodded, and started to slowly limp her way after Duncan. Alistair supported her, and then he gave her a strange medallion. "This is for you." She looked up at him weakly, a questioning look on her face. "We take some of the blood that isn't used in the ritual, and seal it in an amulet. It's a reminder...of those who didn't make it." She looked back at the amulet, and put it over her head, then looked at him with a weary smile. "Thank you." As they approached King Cailans' table, a young mabari hound walked up to Elissas' free hand, kissing it and whining for his mistress. "Thank you Dagonet, I'll be fine." She soothed the dog.

"I must protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves, or that you need to be on the frontlines playing at war." Loghain spat at the young King. "It is not a fool notion, and you will remember who is king." Cailan retorted. "How fortunate that Maric did not live to see the day his children handed everything he protected over to those who enslaved us for over a century." Loghain had turned his back, shaking his head. "Then our current forces will have to suffice. The Grey Wardens are ready Duncan?" Duncan bowed "They are your Majesty." Cailan turned to Elissa "I'm glad to see you among the ranks of the Grey Wardens! I understand you still have much to mourn, but congratulations all the same." She curtsied "Thank you your Majesty." Loghain studied her for a moment, then turned to Cailan "Let us return to our strategy your Majesty."  



	5. Aftermath

The battle had begun.

Elissa, Alistair, and the mabari Dagonet raced across the Bridge of Ishal to get ready for the signal so they could light the beacon. As they crossed over to the other side, a mage approached them. "The Tower has been overrun! We need to take it back!" The four of them ran in and quickly saw fighting. Elissa wasted no time and called upon her spirit powers, charging forth. Alistair charged at one of the archers, shield raised, and bashed it down. Elissa moved with inhuman speed and cut down three genlocks trying to attack the mage. The mage, in turn, threw a fireball at a cluster of darkspawn on the ramp leading to the tower. They all cleared a path towards the tower, Alistairs shield providing cover while Elissa and the mage quickly dispatched of the wretched creatures. Even Dagonet managed to score a kill, tearing out the throat of a Darkspawn mage.

As they entered the tower, they were greeted by more darkspawn. Elissa could now "feel" them somewhat, which was going to take sometime to get used to. Waves upon waves of foes crashed upon them as they advanced, but they did not waver. Alistairs shield would not yield, and Elissas fade infused greatsword cleaved through their ranks. As they approached the tower, they were greeted by a very large monstrosity. The ogre opened its mouth and let forth a savage cry before charging the group. The mage was not quick enough and he hit the wall, knocked out cold. Alistair hit on his shield to draw the beasts attention, which, much to his immediate regret, worked. But his plan worked. As the ogre advanced on the templar, a blade suddenly protruded through the ogres chest from behind. Elissa was now on the creatures back, pushing against it with her legs to free her blade before the creature fell. The blade retracted, and she fell to the ground tumbling. The monster staggered, but didn't fall. Alistair saw his opportunity and lunged in with a jumping stab of his own, landing square in the ogres heart. It finally fell back to the floor, and as Alistair pulled back his blade for the killing blow, it weakly tried to grab the young man, before the sword found its way into its skull.

After a few pants, he looked over to his fellow Grey Warden, who was a little worse for wear from the fighting, but drawing breath as much as he was. "Nothing like teamwork ...(breath)... I think we work well together." A small smile formed on her face as she shook her head. "Lets just ...(breath)... light this beacon ...(breath)... and get this over with ...(breath)... you strange, strange man." He grinned, and walked off the creature to take a torch off the wall. He glanced out the window to see that the signal was raised, so he threw the torch into the brazier, and sighed in relief.

A cry of pain made him spin around, and he looked to his Grey Warden, who had fallen to the ground, two arrows in her body. Before he could raise his shield, two arrows found their place in his own, and he slumped down against the wall as darkness slowly took them both.

"Focus, mortal! It is not yet your time!"

Elissa awoke to a strange sight. Wherever this was, it was not the Tower of Ishal. It looked more like a small room, with odd trinkets lying about. She rose from her bed, and found that all of her clothes had been removed save the breastband and underwear. She looked at her wounds. Both seemed to have already healed, though they stung with pain, and they had scarred her a bit. As she wondered what happened, she looked around and her eyes met those same golden globes belonging to the witch in the Korcari Wilds. Morrigan was her name, she remembered. "Good morning," Morrigan greeted her "Your eyes finally open. Mother shall be pleased." Elissa brushed back some of her hair with her hand and tried to clear her mind to figure out what had happened, but to no avail. "What...what in the Makers name happened?" The witch explained that after they had lit the signal, they were overwhelmed, but that her mother had infact saved them. By transforming into a giant bird and flying them out into the night no less. What struck Elissa even harder was when Morrigan told her that Loghain and his men had quit the field when the signal was raised. Cailan, the Grey Wardens she never met, everyone else that stood with the King, and Duncan were all dead.

Elissa felt completely overwhelmed. After trading questions and answers, it was all she could to say "Thank you Morrigan." The witch looked surprised "I..you are welcome, mother did not of the work to be honest. She awaits you outside, along with your friend."

She stepped outside, and as her eyes scanned outside, she saw Alistair, sitting on a rock, muttering to himself. Dagonet barked in greeting and ran toward his mistress, circling her in joy that she was alive and well. She smiled and stopped a moment to pet her faithful hound. 'At least I'm not completely alone.' she thought to herself. Alistair, eyes red with tears and ashen faced, got up and walked towards Elissa in disbelief. "You see?" The old woman said. "She yet lives, your Grey Warden. You worry too much young man." He stopped short a few feet. "You. You're alive." His mood lightened up and he let out a small laugh "I thought you were dead for sure!" She nodded to Morrigans' mother "I'm not, thanks to her. I appreciate your concern though, I'm fine." He shook his head "This doesn't seem real. If it weren't for her, we would've been dead on top of that tower." He then looked at her "Oh, I'm sorry, you, you never told us your name?"

"You may call me Flemeth, if it pleases you."

Elissa remembered the name well. Flemeth, devourer of men. The Witch of the Wilds. Asha'bellanar. The one who killed Bann Conobar Elstan, ruler of Highever, which was then passed on to his guard captain, Sarim Cousland. Her ancestor. Sage Aldous didn't care much for monster stories, but as an avid historian, he did appreciate that Elissa was keen on learning as much about their family past as possible. Alistair gasped "The Flemeth? As in the Flemeth of legend? Daveth was right! You're a Witch of the Wilds!" Flemeth merely shrugged. "And what is that supposed to mean? I know a little magic, and it has served you both well." Elissa was not fooled. She could see the aura around this woman now. Was it the veil, or something else? But she knew she had to be diplomatic nonetheless; this Flemeth had, after all, saved their lives. "Thank you for saving us Flemeth. Is there something we can do for you?" Flemeth merely laughed "All I want is for you to do what you were meant to do. It is still the purpose of the Grey Wardens to defeat the Blight, is it not?"

Elissa turned to Alistair "Loghain has made that a bit of a problem for us." He looked back "I...I don't get it. Everything was going to plan.. Why would he do this?" Flemeth interjected "Now that is a good question. Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature. Perhaps he thinks the Blight is a foe he can outmanuever. Perhaps he does not see the evil behind it, is the real enemy." Elissa tried to remember Loghain. She had a talent for sizing people up and judging their character. Despite her failure at Castle Highever, she HAD noticed Rendon Howe changed over the years. The light behind his eyes became more cold, more distant. Loghain, however, did not seem the type to do something so cruel without having a good reason. Nor did he seem a coward. But both men nevertheless had shown that perhaps she was wrong. "What reason could Loghain have to betray the King? Would he gain anything from it?" Alistair shrugged "The throne? Anora is his daughter after all. But still, I don't imagine him getting away with this, murder." Flemeth laughed "Ha! You speak as if crowns were never exchanged in blood. Grow up, child." Alistairs' tone rose "If Arl Eamon knew about this, he wouldn't stand for it! The Landsmeet wouldn't stand for it! it would be civil war!" Elissas mind started to race with memories. "I know Arl Eamon, Alistair. Perhaps we could go to him and petition for help."

Alistair stood baffled before the woman in front of him. He would have to remember to ask her a LOT of questions when there was time. "You know Eamon? Well, yes, that sounds like a good idea. We could go to Eamon. He still has all of his men. We could ask for help!" Finally, Elissa remembered was she was trying to say "Alistair! Do you have the treaties Duncan gave you?" Alistairs' face lit up "Of course! The treaties of the Grey Wardens. They allow us to demand help from Elves, Dwarves, Mages, anyone during a Blight!" Flemeth eyed Elissa "There's a smart woman. Haha! Dwarves, mages, elves, this Arl Eamon and who knows that else? Sounds like quite the army you intend to build there Grey Warden." Alistair excitedly stepped toward Elissa "So can we do this? Go to Redcliffe and all of these places and build an army?" Elissa stared at the ground for a moment. No one yet knew the truth of what happened at Highever. And Loghain, for whatever reason, had betrayed the King. It was just the two of them alone against the Blight. If the Grey Wardens were the only ones that could stop it, then they would definitely need help. "I suppose our path is clear then." she eventually sighed out. "Thank you again for your assistance Flemeth."

"No no, thank you." Flemeth sincerely replied. "We have you Grey Wardens to thank for shielding us from the Blight. But before you go, there is one last thing.." She gestured her hand towards the hut, and Morrigan walked out to greet them. "So, shall they be staying the evening Mother?" Flemeth shook her head "The Grey Wardens are leaving my daughter, and you must go with them." Morrigans eyes went wide "WHAT?!" Elissa was quick to respond "Thank you again Flemeth, but if she does not wish to leave-" Flemeth raised her hand "Her magic will be of use to you, and you will need all the help you can get." Morrigan was now irate "Have I no say in this?!" Flemeth casually shrugged "You have been wanting to leave the Wilds for some time have you not? Now is your chance. And you know the Wilds well enough to avoid the horde." She turned to Elissa "And as for you, Warden, consider this the payment for your lives." Elissa regarded her for a moment. Why would aiding her again be considered a payment? Did she intend something with her daughter? "Very will, we accept."

"Mother, this is not how I wanted this! I am not even ready!" Flemeth raised her hand calmingly "You must be ready my daughter. Without you, they will surely perish trying to leave the Wilds. And all will eventually be swallowed whole by the Blight. Even I." Morrigan lowered her head in defeat "I...understand." Flemeths' gaze then pierced the woman before her "And do you understand? I give you that which I hold most dear above all else. I do this, because you MUST succeed." The warden returned her gaze and firmly stated "She will not come to harm with us. I swear it."


	6. Lothering

The four of them finally reached Lothering when a shocking realization hit Elissa.

"FERGUS!"

Her companions snapped their heads at her as she looked at them and tried to explain. "Maker forgive me, all this time and I didn't-" Alistair grabbed her by the shoulders "Whats wrong?"  
She looked at him with terror in her eyes "Fergus, he's my brother. He...He was at the battle. They said he was scouting the Wilds for darkspawn!" Alistair released his grip and stood back. Elissa looked at both of them "He might still be alive. Is there nothing we can do?!" Morrigan shook her head "Tis unlikely that he would have survived, even if he was not with the army, as you say. It would be best to press forward." Alistair glared at the apostate "Right. Very sensitive. Thanks for that." Morrigan snorted at the templar "I am simply saying that it would be foolish and pointless to traverse back to find one man who may, or may not have died in a swamp filled not only with the corpses of many other dead men, but the Darkspawn horde!" Elissa turned to her, desperation in her voice "But I can't just leave him! I CAN'T! Hes the only family I have LEFT!" Morrigan studied the spirit warrior for a moment. To think one so strong could break so easily by that most wretched of bonds. Mother was right, she thought to herself. Love is a weakness. But she felt compelled to offer this woman some respect nonetheless "Then you have my condolences, but you have more to worry about than your brother. If he has escaped, then you will likely find him among those who fled north to Lothering, or not at all."

A single tear raced down her anguished face, and she brushed it off, closing her eyes. 'A Cousland always does her duty, pup.' After a moment, she lifted her head with resolve. "You're right. I have to... We have to press on. Theres' too much at stake." Morrigan nodded, and they walked forward, toward the bridge to Lothering. Alistair felt miserable for his sister in arms. Apparently she had not only suffered some rather remarkable tragedy earlier, but had now just lost her only family. Suddenly, his own grief seemed very small. As they walked, he put his arm around her, and as she looked up at him she heard the words "I'm sorry." A sad smile formed on her lips, and she turned forward to pay attention to the people blocking their path.

"Wake up gentlemen! More travelers to attend to." A light hearted voice came from the man in center. "I would guess that the pretty one there is their leader." A brutish looking man next to him waved his head. "I dunno boss. They don look like dem others. Maybe we should let dees ones pass." The leader waved him off "Nonsense. Greetings travelers!"

Alistair looked at Elissa and shook his head "Highwayman, praying on those fleeing from the darkspawn I guess." Morrigan rolled her eyes "Fools! Stand aside or be taught a very painful lesson!"

"Now thats not a very good way to start things is it?" chuckled the bandit leader. "A simple 10 silvers and you can be on your way!"

Elissa had had ENOUGH. It wasn't enough that she had to carry the burden of death and guilt of her entire household and the duty of dealing with the Blight squarely on her shoulders, but now she was being accosted by some common thug? She raised Her index finger as a moment of pause for the bandit. He simply nodded and she then turned to her companions, a dark anger twisting her otherwise beautiful face. A harsh and bitter voice escaped her lips "Slaughter them, but spare the leader. I have questions for him." Morrigan grinned. She much rather preferred this side of her personality. Alistair simply nodded. They had it coming to them anyway.

As she slowly turned to meet the bandits, they saw her cold, calculating expression added with a new, unnatural light completely encompassing her eyes. "Here is what I have to offer you, blighted whoresons."

A few moments later, and the bridge was a grizly sight. What bandits that were not frozen solid by Morrigan and shaterred by Alistairs shield were torn to bloody pieces by Elissas' greatsword. Elissa, herself, covered in blood, was lifting the leader with both hands firmly grasping his shirt into the air. "Ok! Ok! I surrender! I'm just trying to get by-" Elissa pulled him in close, her face right in his "Get by? GET BY?! You're a damned criminal!" She glanced at a corpse at the ground she noticed earlier. It was not, infact, a bandit, but a knight by the looks of it. She refocused her attention to the craven fool again "And a murderer. You're going to answer some questions. Now." She threw him to the ground, and Dagonet quickly tackled him, his teeth at his throat, ready to tear it out at his mistresses word. "Wh-what do you want to know?" The bandit desperately cried out. Elissa crossed her arms. "What are they saying in Lothering about the Battle at Ostagar?" Dagonet growled, and the man flinched under the dogs threat "Everyones saying how the Grey Wardens betrayed the King and let him die! Teyrn Loghain put out quite the bounty out on any surviving Grey Wardens, dead or alive!"

Elissas' eyes widened at this, and she turned to Alistair. "You saw what happened from the tower Alistair. Is this true?" He quickly shook his head "Of course not! I could see the Grey Wardens banner right next to the Kings in the fight. Loghain must be lying!" Elissa nodded. The bandit tried to look at his captors "You...you're Grey Wardens then? Well that makes sense." She whistled, and the mabari finished the job.

Elissa walked over to the dead knights body and found a necklace on it. The four of them left the carnage and descended down the ramp when Alistair finally spoke "Wait a moment. So, do we have a plan? I know we're supposed to go to these places and all but-" Elissas' voice rang out "Yes, I have a plan. Listen closely." She gestured for them to stop, and then turned to them. "The first thing we need to do is gather a few supplies here, and check the chantry and bar here for news. Mostly food and water. We will need to travel on foot and try to avoid staying in inns for the time being. We dont want to draw attention. So at night, we camp in the forests. After we are done in Lothering, we head straight to Denerim."

Alistair believed everything she said until he heard the last part "Wait...Denerim? I thought you wanted to keep a low profile? Loghain is going to be there." She nodded and continued "I know, which is why we are going to have to be very careful when we enter the city. The reason we are going, is because the vault to the family treasure is located right in the Denerim Bank. We will NEED the gold and weapons for what we are going to do."

So she IS a noblewoman, Alistair said to himself. Well, that and a rather deadly, indestructible goddess.

"When we are done in Denerim, we set out for our allies." Alistair rose a hand "You know where to go right?" She nodded again "Yes, I have a few maps on me. And I've traversed this land quite a bit. I know the way." She then knelt to her hound and gingerly spoke "Can you do me a favor and check to see if you recognize Fergus while we do all of this? Look over there by those tents first." The hound barked and ran off toward the wounded camp. She stood up "If he doesn't see Fergus by the time we are ready, then..." She then turned and walked toward the village.

Getting the supplies from the only merchant in the city proved a small hassle, as he was in a heated argument with a Chantry Sister over the prices he was charging. To Alistairs surprise, and Morrigans slight annoyance, Elissa managed to calm them both down, and finally get the supplies they needed. Elissa decided that they go to the bar first. As she talked with the barkeep about the latest rumors in Ferelden, she couldn't help but feel that she was being watched. As she was about to leave, a young red headed woman clad in a very plain Chantry Robe stood in front of her path.

"Hello! Pray forgive me, but I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" An Orlesian accent rung out. "Very well, what is it?" Elissa replied. She bowed and extended her hand "Thank you. My name is Leliana." Elissa took the hand and shook it. "You may call me Elissa. A pleasure to meet you." Leliana smiled and she approached her, her voice dropping "I saw that scuffle over by the bridge, and I couldn't help but overhear you are Grey Wardens?" Elissa eyes narrowed "And if we are?". Leliana laughed and continued "Don't worry, I'm not here to collect on that bounty, even if I were to believe such things were true. I'm actually wondering if I could accompany you?" Elissa tried to read this womans face well, but something about her was hard to get any read on. "Why exactly do you wish to aid us?" Without missing a beat, the Sister replied "The Maker told me to."

That answer made her eyebrows in disbelief. Elissa turned to her companions for their reaction, but they were just as mystified as she was. "Could you, elaborate on that perhaps?" Leliana lowered her head "I know, it sounds absolutely insane. Let me explain."

After a few minutes of listening to this womans story of a vision, Elissa finally stopped her "Okay. Say I believe you. How exactly would you be able to help us? We are going to be experiencing a lot of danger." The Sister nodded and gestured for them to follow, and they walked outside. Once outside, she pulled off her robe, revealing a unique set of black leather armor, held together with pink strips and adorned with various symbols of the Maker. She picked up a training bow and a single arrow off the barrel next to the door, nocked the arrow, and pulled the string back. Without moving her eyes from her target, she addressed the Grey Warden "You see that practice dummy over on the other side yes?" Elissa started walking out toward the other side of the village, trying to make certain there were no arrows already protruding from it. When she could see well enough, she gestured to fire. A long arrow passed her, sailing a few couple hundred feet before landing squarely into the head of the dummy.

Elissa smiled. 'She may not be who she says she is, but I could truly use someone like that right now' she said to herself. As she walked back, she left her smile on her face. "I accept. Welcome Leliana."

As they made their way to the Chantry, Leliana stopped them. "Wait! There's something else! Follow me!" They followed her across another bridge to a cage with a rather large Kossith sitting inside. Elissa had read little about the Qunari, but she immediately recognized what he was from the pictures she had seen. There were no horns, but still, he fit the description. Leliana then gestured for Elissa to walk forward. "Talk to him."

After some strange words had passed between the two, some of them very heated from Elissa, she turned her attention back to Leliana. "You want me to WHAT?! Did you not hear what he did Leliana?!" Leliana lowered her head. "I know. It's terrible what he did. But you can see that he clearly feels bad for what he has done! Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?" If it had been a week ago when she said that, Elissa might have agreed with that sentiment. Unfortunately, recent events had strained her mercy. "An entire FAMILY Leliana! He butchered them like ANIMALS!" She then looked again at this Sten. It did seem that he looked like he had regretted what he had done, she admitted. "If you cannot find a use for this mighty creature, then I suggest releasing him to spare him being devoured by the darkspawn. If he seeks atonement, let him find it." She glanced at Alistair. "I don't know. It sounds horrible. But I have to agree about the darkspawn. Its not a pleasant way to go. I just can't imagine why the Chantry would leave him out here like that." Leliana finally spoke again "Please, I look in his eyes and I know theres' a good soul behind it. Maybe you can get him to follow you?" Elissa sighed. It was true that if a Qunari fell out of grace with the Qun, that they would follow whomever they felt worthy of leadership.

She approached Sten again. "If I find a way to release you from the Chantry, you will follow me to end the Blight." Sten nodded "I accept. I will follow you into battle Grey Warden, and find my atonement, should you release me."

Elissa and her party walked toward the Chantry, when Dagonet finally ran up to her. "Did you find him boy?" The dog whimpered and lowered his ears. She took a moment to control her emotions, then gently pet her faithful hound. "Lets go." They entered the Chantry, and were immediately beset by a templar. "Greetings. I understand that you took care of the bandits on the bridge to the south?" Elissa bowed to the young man "I did. They will trouble you no further." The templar smiled at that "Makers blessing upon you. Here take this. It's the gold that we were offering as a reward for those louts." She took it in her hand and bowed again. "Thank you. I also found this necklace on a dead knights body up there." She reached in her pack to show the man a golden necklace with a picture of a woman in it. The templar gestured to a man over to the right "You'll want to hand that to Ser Donall over there. He wasn't one of ours."

"Ser Donall?" Alistair replied. Elissa recognized the familiarity tone, and handed him the amulet "Go and speak with him. I have business with the Revered Mother." Elissa approached the Revered Mothers office, and the middle aged priestess looked up at the group before her. "Hello. Can I help you? You do not look like simple travelers or refugees. Perhaps you could give a tithe to help the poor souls here?" Elissa took the sovereigns she was handed and added a few of her own into gauntlet "How does 6 sovereigns sound?" The priestess' eyes lit up in surprise at that number "A generous tithe indeed! Maker bless you for your mercy!" She accepted the gold and placed it into the donation box. "Now was there something I could help you with?" Here came the hard part. "I am actually here about the Qunari you have imprisoned." The Revered Mother stood up after a moment, walked to one of the bookshelves, and finally spoke "I assume you know of his crimes. It might have been kinder to execute him, but I leave his fate to the Maker." Elissa continued "I would ask that you release him into my custody." The Revered Mother turned to her "And then he may count you and your friends among his victims!" Elissa raised up a hand "I am the daughter of Teyrn Cousland. Can you trust me to deal with this matter?"

Morrigan, for her part, did not know what ANY of that meant at all. But Leliana shot her leader a wide eyed glance.

The Revered Mother pondered those words as well as the young woman before her "I suppose that since our Bann has left, you would be the appropriate sentencer for secular justice." She reached back into her pocket and handed her a rusted key. "I hope this does not end tragically."

As they left the chantry, Alistair started again "So, guess what?" Elissa looked at him "More bad news? Why not." Alistair smiled for a moment and continued "Apparently Arl Eamon is deathly sick. None of the mages the Arlessa hired to heal him were successful. The knight we found on the bridge was actually sent by the Arlessa to look for something called the Urn of Sacred Ashes." Lelianas' voice chipped in "Oh yes! They say that Andrastes ashes were brought here to her homeland after she died. They say that they are blessed, and can cure any ailment!" Morrigan scoffed "Then what a fools errand that knight died for, searching for the charred remnants of a madwoman. Tis truly reassuring that your leaders waste mens lives in search of fairy tales."

Before Leliana could say anything, Elissa had reached the cage and unlocked it. Sten slowly walked out. "So be it. I will fight at your side Grey Warden, and find my absolution." Elissa eyed the Qunari up and down. "What kind of weapon do you prefer." The kossith replied "A greatsword, if possible." Elissa unsheathed hers and handed it to her newest companion, then switched to her family sword and shield. She then took a moment to address her two newest companions of her plans to head north to Denerim and then to the areas marked on her map. As they entered the clearing north of town, a band of villagers stopped them.

"We don overheard what you said with that girl. I don't know if you killed good King Cailan, and Maker forgive me, I don care. That bounty could feed a lot of hungry bellies. Attack!"

As they drew their weapons, Elissa hesitated. She simply held out her shield and saw if they would perhaps lose their nerve. As one of the villagers tried to attack her, Sten stepped in front of her and blocked the agressors sword, parrying it and following with a brutal riposte. The other villagers ran forward, but Elissa had made her choice now, swinging her sword forward in a commanding arc. An arc of lightning bounced between three of the attackers, stopping them in their tracks, and another was felled with a well placed arrow. The last ran up to Elissa, but she impaled him, his blood finding its way onto her sword hand. As he collapsed unto the ground, she took in the sight of these foolish men, and of the blood that was quite literally on her hands.

"Perfect...Just BLOODY FUCKING PERFECT! Another reason why I will never ever sleep again!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, and stormed off, her companions stunned for a moment before finally making their way out of Lothering. 


	7. Revelations

Night was starting to fall, and everyone was exhausted from the long march. Denerim wasn't too far off now, but Elissa believed that their identities as Grey Wardens had not yet been compromised, so they decided to stop at a clearing in the middle of a forest. As everyone finished setting up their tents, Leliana got started on making dinner, while Sten prepared a fire. A dwarf named Bodahn and his son had followed them when they left Lothering, and offered their services of merchandise to her. The boy, Sandal, was apparently touched in the mind, but knew how to enchant weapons and armor with runes; a very useful service indeed. After she accepted, she surveyed her party.

Morrigan, as Elissa predicted, had set her tent a distance away from everyone else and had made her own fire. Elissa could only imagine the type of life that someone like Morrigan had under someone like Flemeth. Despite her attempts to appear otherwise, Elissa had seen moments where Morrigan had appeared vulnerable, perhaps even afraid. Her reaction when Flemeth sent her away with Elissa only served to prove this. Elissa wondered if Morrigan knew of the connection that Flemeth and her bloodline shared, and deigned to speak with her of it soon.

Leliana seemed amiable enough, and this was good. The Orlesian accent and impressive marksmanship told Elissa that she might not be who she said she was, or perhaps that she had a rather dangerous past. But if she did not wish to tell, then Elissa would not press her. She was definitely intrigued to ask, however.

Stens' immediate defense against the desperate townsfolk had lowered her guard somewhat. It was good that he still seemed to possess some sense of honor, coming to her rescue like that. Still, his crimes did not sit well with her. Elissa would find out the truth, and if he even dared to threaten anyone under her watch..

And then there was Alistair. She knew he had questions for her, the way she looked at him. Elissa, in turn, wished to know more about the Grey Wardens. And she couldn't help but notice after they were rescued by Flemeth, that the man had been crying. Was it over her? She doubted it. Then it hit her. 'How could you not see it before you stupid woman!?' She chided herself. Alistair had spoken fondly of Duncan before, but she now realized that he cared a great deal for his mentor. And now he was dead, betrayed to the darkspawn by Loghain. He too was grieving. She had an idea.

After buying a few gifts from Bodahn, she yelled out in her commanding voice "Everyone! Listen up!"

Morrigan slowly switched her gaze from the fire to this new diversion. Leliana and Alistair stopped eating. Sten merely stared, arms crossed.

"Since we are going to be traveling and fighting together, I think it best that we get to know who we are fighting next to. So until night falls, I'd like us all to take time to talk and learn about one another as much as we can." She paused to get reactions from her companions. Leliana and Alistair did not seem to have issue with this, as expected. Morrigan, however, looked lessed than thrilled. And she knew that Sten would not be very forthcoming with words. "If not for the sake of conversation alone, think of it as a chance to understand one anothers' capabilities. Talk about whatever you want. Your past, your skills, what you like, anything! But do remember that we have to work together to defeat our enemies, and to do that, we have to know eachother well." Sten was approached Leliana, who immediately chatted away at the soldier. Alistair immediately started walked toward Elissa, who gestured to walk a bit away from camp. Dagonet, considering himself a participant, ran off to Morrigan, who simply rolled her eyes.

As soon as they were well out of earshot of the others, as Elissa had wanted, Alistair started to speak "You know, I'm really glad you thought this up. I've really been meaning to ask you a few questions."

Elissa agreed "Yes, I think it's time I owe you some answers don't I? Go ahead. Ask away."

Alistair scratched his head. "Maker help me, where do I start? Well, um, I'm rather curious about that thing that you do when we are fighting for starters. I mean, Andrastes' flaming sword woman, I've never seen ANYTHING like that. Was it magic? Are you a mage? And I also remember Loghain calling you by name. Do you two know eachother at all? He said that something happened, and then apologized to you, but didn't mention what. Oh! And you didn't even tell me where you're from or where Duncan recruited you. Are you nobility? Because you really seem to carry yourself-"

Her laughter broke his train of thought, and he realized that he was was rambling. "Oh, right. Sorry, that kind of all came out at once."

She shook her head and her smile started to fade "It's alright. Here, why don't I start with who I am first. It's time to tell someone." She then reached behind her and showed Alistair her shield. It was grey, and bore many scars on its surface, but the metal was silverite, and it still looked impressive enough. Her finger pointed to the two blue branches that formed a symbol. "Do you recognize this crest?" Alistair studied it for a moment "It..looks familiar enough..." She continued "It is the crest of my family bloodline." After a pause, and a brief struggle with her emotions "I am Elissa Cousland, daughter of Teyrn Bryce Cousland. And thanks to the treachery of one man, and my weakness, my home and family are now gone."

Alistairs' jaw slowly dropped. He had heard about the attack on Highever in Lothering, but the barkeep had said that there had been no survivors. Arl Rendon Howe had declared the Couslands traitors, but apparently no one was believing it. He spoke of the atrocities committed there, the butchering of servants, priests, women, children and the nobility. Torture. Rape. And the death of an entire noble line. The nobles were outraged, but Loghain had apparently delayed investigation until the darkspawn threat was defeated and any remaining Grey Wardens executed.

Elissa waited a moment to study his face "I see you have heard what happened. I wish to give my accounting, if you will. When my Father was readying his troops for Ostagar, Arl Howe had informed him that Amaranthines forces would be delayed, due to poor weather. I was there when he said it. I knew something was amiss, but Maker forgive me, I did not know what. I knew he was lying, and when I wished him well..." She took a moment to compose herself. "Duncan was there as well, and Father had decided for me to take charge of the castle while he sent my brother Fergus ahead with the majority of our men. Father was to march with Howe in the morning with the rest of his men...but..." Alistair could notice that she was shaking slightly. "That night...Howes men stormed our castle. I found Mother and we tried to find everyone. But those...those bastards...they killed everyone! We ran into my brother Fergus' room and I saw them! They killed his wife. They even killed his son! They KILLED Oren!"

Tears were streaming down her face, and her voice was failing to contain her emotions. "I ran to find Father. I tried to HELP everyone. But I was always too late. I couldn't save Dairren. I couldn't save Mother Mallol. I couldn't save Master Aldous. And poor Iona... I could hear her screams. I could hear that wicked, EVIL laughter, but I could not get to them! And Gilmore...he... he stayed behind. He told us to leave! Said he would help us escape. I wanted to stay... but Mother took me.."

Alistair could see that this horrible, horrible story was only going to get worse. "We finally found Father but, Maker...the blood. He told me to go with Duncan so that I could become a Grey Warden. Duncan said that he had been watching me for a few years now, and that I was needed to fight the darkspawn. He said he wouldn't of recruited me, but that he hadn't found enough. But I wanted nothing to do with it! I told him my place was at my Fathers' side. Father, he... he said that 'A Cousland always does their duty'. I tried to convince him, but he wouldn't listen. Then Mother said she was going to stay behind with Father! I tried to make them come with me, but they just told me that they wanted me to live...I..I told them that I loved them very much...I..."

She finally broke down, face in her hands, sobbing and heaving uncontrollably. Alistair could take no more of this and embraced her, stroking her hair softly as she vented her grief and guilt. "WE LEFT THEM!" A muffled voice cried out. she raised her head from his shoulder and screamed "I LEFT MOTHER AND FATHER TO DIE!" Alistair tried to soothe her "Shhh...it's alright...everythings' going to be alright." Alistair himself did not even know this to be true, but he felt he had to say something. It seemed to work however, as she put her head back into shoulder.

Then after a moment, he heard a new emotion this time. "I hated Duncan."

Alistair drew back for a moment, and she looked at him with anger in her eyes. "I hated him and Rendon Howe...so very, very much.. I hated Howe for what he had done, that glory seeking, HONORLESS SON OF A WHORE! And I hated Duncan for what I thought he made me do...He made me leave them! He made me give up Mother and Father and abandon my duty to my home and family. I hated him! I KICKED HIM AND HIT HIM AND SCREAMED AT HIM, CURSING HIS NAME AND ALL OF HIS BLIGHTED ORDER!" The tears had subsided for the rage that had passed, but after a few moments, the bitter fury passed as it made way for a look of defeat "At least..I thought I did. And he did nothing to me as I slapped him and wailed on him like a child. He just stood there. He did not strike me, he did not even defend himself. He looked at me with pity and said that he was sorry for all that I had been through, and for what I would have to do. But even then I knew where the fault really lied. I knew he was right. And then I knew who I had hated the most."

And with a moments pause, she closed her eyes. "The one I hated most, was myself."

Alistair was completely dumbstruck by all of this. "I...I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry. Look, you did nothing wrong! You-" She raised her hand "They were my responsibility Alistair. Father left me with charge of the castle." Alistair responded with some steel in his words "Yes, but you couldn't have stopped them all by yourself! I don't blame myself for Duncans' death. I blame the man responsible for that. As should you!" She said nothing for a moment, and then continued "So that is who I am, and where I come from. But I still haven't answered your other questions." Her calm demeanor had finally returned. She then went on to explain her story about a spirit of justice had awoken her in the fade, and having seen all of the misery and injustice in the world, had imbued her with ancient power.

Alistair contemplated this new story for a moment, then finally asked "So you're sure it's not a demon right?" She nodded "It didn't seem like one to me Alistair. I seem to be in control of myself anyways. I took a chance. I wanted to believe that I wasn't alone in this." Alistair rememberd his time in the Chantry and recalled there being spirits other than demons in the fade. "So you're not a mage then?" She shook her head "No. I'm not." Alistair didn't know what to make of this power that she had, but his curiosity was sated. "Thank you for telling me all of this Elissa." She finally smiled "And thank you for listening. But now it's my turn to ask you some questions."


	8. Business and Pleasure

Elissa had a great many things to write down in her journal.

She was sympathetic to Alistairs' upbringing, and she started hating herself even further the more he spoke. At least Elissa had a good life for a while, a family that loved and cared for her. Alistair was forced to live in a barn, and the Arlessa treated him like a burden. Arl Eamon may have cared enough to raise him, but he did not give any considerations to what Alistair wanted. The story about his Chantry upbringing didn't surprise Elissa. Her mentor Aldous was a man interested in the truth, and had not spared the Chantries secrets from her teachings. The lyrium situation was a reprehensible mess. When Alistair started talking about the Grey Wardens, she took note of the changes. And then she finally turned the topic to Duncan. She apologized to him first, but he waved it off, and then they dealt with his grief. His seemed much lessened, even though he did shed tears. He then started to tease her, and then the laughter came out again. Elissa knew from the moment she laid eyes on him that he was different from most men she met, but now she realized, much to her surprise, that she was starting to develop feelings for her fellow Grey Warden. Alistair, in turn, was always completely smitten by this mysterious, beautiful woman. And she had trusted him with her hearts most painful memories. She gave him a gift; a runic token of the Grey Wardens, and they exchanged nervous giggles and farewells before they finally parted.

The others were not as successful, but they had success enough. Morrigan was surprisingly the most forthcoming of the other three, telling about her mother Flemeth, her days as a young shapeshifter, and how she stole a golden mirror from a noblewomans cart, only to have it be smashed angrily by Flemeth for risking capture. Morrigan even told Elissa about Flemeths version of the Witch of the Wilds; how Lord Conobar Elstan betrayed Flemeth and her transformation into the legendary apostate. When Morrigan asked Elissa about her family, she replied that it was actually because of Flemeth that her house had become nobles. Both amused at their history, Elissa parted by giving Morrigan a pair of beautiful golden earrings.

Sten, as expected, proved to be more of an interrogation. But Elissa seemed to have gotten through to him somehow when he revealed that the reason he murdered that family was because he had lost his sword. As Sten explained the importance of a soldiers' blade as their soul, Elissa began to understand his motivations, remembering her rant against Duncan. She had no idea what to buy him for a gift, but swore that she would find his lost blade. He seemed to relax at that, and she left him.

The conversation was pleasant enough with Leliana, but Elissa knew she was lying about some things. She remembered not to press it however. This woman seemed otherwise trustworthy, and that was enough. She spoke of her mother, how she did not have much to remember her by as she had wished, and that she smelled of a certain white flower. Elissa guessed it as Andrastes' grace, and she noted that in her mind. After handing her a sacred symbol of Andraste, she bowed, and left to her tent to finally sleep.

"Brace yourself mortal!"

Elissa found herself looking into a chasm of lava, her vision blurred. A savage roar deafened her, and she turned to the sources' direction. To her left, a large army of darkspawn were marching under a bridge. And on top of that bridge, she saw it. Its skin was corroded and blackened, and its massive wings revealed small holes when it gusted air. Its scaly body was tattered with blotches of the same, oily corruption that its brood shared. Large tendrils gripped into the stone of the bridge it perched on. Another shake of its monstrous, deformed head, and it pierced the air with an ear splitting howl. Elissa covered her head and closed her eyes, collapsing to knees, until she could not take anymore and screamed out in pain.  
She rose in a flash from her bedroll, and she could see something outside her tent, watching her. Her vision still blurred, and acting on her adrenaline rush, she turned to grab the knife she hid in her pillow, and lunged forward to grab it by the throat, her blade at the ready.

Food flew everywhere as her prey dropped the bowl in panic, some of it landing square on her face. Nevertheless, her senses started to return to her, and she could make out the face of a very surprised Alistair. Her face softened, and she released her deathgrip, lowering her blade.

"Bad dreams, huh?" A small smile started to form on Alistairs lips.

She shook her head. "It seemed so real..."

"Well, it was. Sort of" He reached out slowly to pull some of the food off of her face. "You see, part of being a Grey Warden is being able to hear the darkspawn. That's what your dream was, hearing them. The archdemon, it talks to the the horde, and we feel it, just as they do. That's how we know this is a Blight." He was still smiling she noticed, but it seemed he was trying to hold it back.

It was all starting to make sense now. She had now begun remembering Alistairs' run down of the Grey Wardens and their abilities. "So that dragon I saw was the Archdemon then?"

"I'm not sure if it's a dragon, but it sure looks like one. But yes, thats the Archdemon. Anyhow, when I heard you thrashing about I thought I should tell you. It was scary for me too." He offered her.

She sighed out. "I see. Thank you Alistair." She looked around and noticed that EVERYONE was staring at her.

"That's what I'm here for! Delivering bad news and witty one liners!" He then chuckled. "I'll just make sure not to make any sudden moves when I do it."

She started to notice some of the food on his person and then sheepishly replied "Sorry about that."

He laughed at that "Oh don't worry, it wasn't my breakfast, it was yours. By the way, you may want to put some more clothes on."

A cold breeze sent a shiver through her, and she looked down to her horror that she had, in fact, slept in her small clothes. A startled gasp escaped her mouth and she dropped her dagger, both hands immediately flying to cover something. She flew back into her tent, and Alistair finally fell to the floor laughing.

As they approached Denerim, Alistair turned to his companion, trying his hardest to contain that grin of his. Elissa was blushing, and occassionally she looked at him and simply shook her head in indignation. But try as she might, she could not contain her smile either.

Finally, she said it "You are such an ass."

He laughed "Yes, it's completely my fault that you lunged at me with nothing on but your smallclothes. How DARE I offer you breakfast!"

Her eyes widened and her voice got louder "You could of told me SOONER! I was standing in front of everyone!"

Leliana giggled "If it's any consolation, I think you are very beautiful! How could our little templar here couldn't resist such a gorgeous view, what with their strict upbringing and all?"

Alistair blushed slightly, but then relied on his humor to deflect once again "Yes! I confess, guilty as charged. I'm a bad, bad man."

They entered Denerim, with Elissa walking briskfully and with purpose, her mind replaying the conversation she had with the barkeep in Lothering. She doubted that anyone would know that she was a Grey Warden yet, but everyone knew about the attack on Highever now. It was best to not broadcast her presense; Rendon Howe was in Denerim, and as much as she wanted to tear him apart, she wasn't ready for a confrontation just yet. Howe was trying to claim the title of Teyrnship by claiming 'proof' of her Fathers' dealings with Orlais, that they had intended to betray Ferelden to them. It insulted Elissa to hear this; Father could have been King once if he wanted! Fortunately the seneschal presiding over Howes' case had rebuked him, but his men were still in the castle. Indeed, the nobles were furious at his actions, and called for an investigation, but Loghain had ordered it delayed until all of the nobility had sworn loyalty to his claim as Regent, and the darkspawn menace stopped.

Loghain was working with Rendon. That much was clear. It was somewhat hard for Elissa to accept it though. Loghain had not only fled the field of battle, but was also in league with that murderer? What could possibly have corrupted the mans' mind to perform such acts?

She refocused and then approached the entrance to the Denerim Vault. Elissa gestured for Leliana, and whispered softly in her ear "Go inside and tell me if there is anyone there." The young archer nodded and gently opened the door, slinking into the building. Alistair approached Elissa "So, what exactly is in there that we need?". A confident smile slowly formed on Elissas' lips, "You'll just have to wait and see." The young man crossed his arms and tilted his head away in mock annoyance "I hate waiting."

After a moment, the door reopened, and a soft voice sounded from inside "It's clear." All six of them entered, Dagonet trailing in last. As they made their way through the hallway, Alistair noticed the rather large, intimidating doors on the left and right of them. On each one was engraved a different symbol, and Alistair recognized one of them. 'So Eamon had a vault too hmm? Wonder what was in there' he wondered. Elissa finally stopped at one of the doors. Pulling out a keychain from her pack, she inserted it into the keyhole, and twisted it. She then walked toward the handle, and with both hands, cranked it, and pulled the door forward to reveal what was inside.

As Elissa glanced inside, she breathed a sigh of relief. The vaults integrity was certain to be impenetrable, but she had worried about Howe finding a way in, even without the key. Now it was her companions turns' to be filled with emotion. As they slowly shuffled in, Elissa watched them all with pride. This was part of her families legacy, after all. Alistair felt as if his jaw was going to fall off. The countless number of sovereigns in the room was obscene. Leliana and Morrigan were browsing the apparel section. Leliana would occassionally grabbing a dress, or pair of shoes, look at a mirror, and start giggling to herself. Morrigan was more interested in the jewelry, fingers softly touching a necklace, the glimmer of light shining on her skin. Even Sten found himself admiring the weapons and armor displayed on the manikins and trophy cases.

Elissa finally addressed them all "Glad to see you're all enjoying yourselves. I would advise first to grab whatever weapons or armor you think you may need. Then help me by taking some of the gold out. We will need it. And, since you're all helping Alistair and I on this mad quest of ours, if you wish to take something that catches your eye, bring it to me, and I will tell you if I can part with it. Some of these things must stay here."

Morrigan was the first to approach Elissa, a smile on her face "Twould seem your family line did nothing at all but hoard treasure for generations." Elissa chuckled, looking around the room "My Father didn't care for much of this really. He was a simple man. And he didn't want Fergus and I to be spoiled, wasting our lives away as fat, lazy nobles sitting on the shoulders of others." Morrigan nodded her head in agreement "Indeed, a wise decision, else you would not have made it thus far." She then gestured toward her neck, which was now adorned with a lustrous golden medallion, a royal blue sapphire set in the center "This is of no importance to you?" Elissa smiled and shook her head. Morrigan returned it and replied warmly "Thank you."

Loud footsteps made by a pair of metal boots signaled the giants approached. Sten was now encased in a full set of massive redsteel armor apart from the open faced helmet, which was of Qunari make. A silverite greatsword was in his right hand as he approached. "Find everything you need?" Elissa asked. Sten replied "Yes. These will suffice."

Elissa walked up to Leliana, who was sitting on the ground holding her head as if she was having a massive headache. Elissa, slightly amused at this sight, eventually inquired "What's wrong?" Leliana looked up in surprise "Oh! Well, it's just..." She then looked at the three pairs of fancy shoes on the ground. "Andraste guide me, I can't decide!" Elissa let out a giggle "You can take them all if you really want to." Leliana quickly shook her head "No no! That would be very unbecoming of me! And besides, Morrigan only took a single necklace. I don't want to-" Elissa shushed her. "Follow me. I'll show you the best shoes I have." Elissa walked over to a box with fancy ribbons racing over its' sides, and opened them to reveal a pair of blue satin shoes, also adorned with ribbons and golden dog shaped charms. Lelianas' eyes widened and she looked at Elissa "Are...are you sure?" Elissa nodded, and Leliana embraced her with a fierce hug "Thank you so much!"

As Elissa was strapping on some veridium plate armor, Dagonet trotted up to her and dropped a bag of dogbones at her feet, wagging his tail. "Are you sure? Those are really spicy. I don't want you stinking up camp because your stomach can't handle it." Dagonet barked indignantly at her. "Fine," she sighed "But do not say I did not warn you." She then picked up the greatsword off one of the racks and set off.

Alistair was waiting for Elissa at the other end of the armory "So how exactly did you get a hold of this?" He pointed to a full set of templar armor, with a shield bearing the symbol of the Maker next to it. A sly smile found its' way on the nobles face "Let's just say the Cousland history has its' share of black marks." Alistair looked at it, as if pondering "I really want to wear it, but I'm not sure the Chantry would be pleased at us gallivanting about in their armor. They are touchy you know." Elissa merely shrugged "Well, we've been charged with regicide, treason, and conspiracy. Why not add blasphemy to the list?" Alistair rolled his eyes "Yes, why not? Wouldn't want to make things too easy would we?"

He started putting on the armor, when Elissa asked "Speaking of which, you said earlier that anyone could become a templar, provided they underwent the training, correct?" Alistair replied "Yes, I think so. After all, they didn't get me hooked on the lyrium, and here I am." After a pause, Elissa finally inquired "Would you, perhaps, be willing to teach me?" Alistair looked up at her for a moment and then looked off into space. Elissa suddenly felt she had overstepped her boundaries and quickly added "If you don't feel comfortable then you don't have-" He turned back to her and stopped her "No, no, it's fine." He then grinned "I didn't tell you that the Grand Cleric made me swear not to reveal Templar secrets did I?" She shook her head, and he continued "Well, since you already know so much about us, might as well go all the way right? But just you. I really don't trust the others as much as you."

Elissa beamed at that compliment "Thank you Alistair. I trust you too." Alistair felt his heart race at that. The way she said it told him exactly what she meant. He was used to getting rejected when he put himself out there. He turned away to hide his smile and finish putting on his armor, when he heard her voice again "Alistair, is there anything you wanted by the way?" Alistair heard her footsteps and turned around to see that she was hiding something behind her back. Alistair, feeling bolder, more confident, and still in a bit of a playful mood from this morning, responded with "What exactly did you have in mind?"

That earned him a swat on the arm, and he laughed out "Ouch! Easy! I bruise!" She shook her head, glaring at him for a moment, then revealed a crown. "Want to be a King?" The mirth that was once on his face was now gone, replaced with terror. 'Did she know?'

She looked at him quizically "Whats the matter Alistair?" He relaxed somewhat at that. "Oh, um, nothing. It's just...That's a rather fancy crown you have there!" She then put it on his head "There you go." After that, she studied him for a moment, then said "I can't believe I didn't notice this before, but you look somewhat like our late King Cailan." That only served to relight Alistairs' terror, and he was struggling to come up with something to say "Oh. Really? Well. I'd better not go running around with that on then. People might think I'm a walking corpse!" She smiled then said "Yes. Or they might actually make you King! Wouldn't that be something?"

It was fortunate that Elissa walked away when she said that, because Alistair didn't know how much more he could take. When she was out of view, he quickly took off the crown, closed his eyes, and sighed out. He had to tell her.


	9. Confessions of a King

_After someone told me that I didn't tell the part about where Alistair told Elissa about his birthright, I realized that I FORGOT TO UPLOAD A CHAPTER! So, here goes!_

* * *

Elissa and her companions now made their way along to Redcliffe, but she said that they were going to take a brief detour to a place called Wardens' Keep. She mentioned that Bodahn had given her a letter from a man named Levi Dryden, who was at Lothering awaiting Duncan when he heard the news about Ostagar. He was there in the bar with us, and had overheard we were Grey Wardens. As he did not wish to risk harm to himself by associating with Grey Wardens in the open, he did not talk to us that day. Duncan had made his family a promise to try to redeem their family name, one that had been blackened by Sophia Dryden, who rebelled against King Arland. As an incentive, Wardens' Keep was a reward; its' location and entrance a secret lost to time until now.

"And so one disgraced Warden hunted by the monarchy must save the family name of ANOTHER disgraced Warden hunted down by the monarchy." Elissa ended sarcastically. "But enough on that. We've a keep to claim. Let's try to get a good nights rest."

The others departed from the central bonfire to their tents, but Alistair stayed with Elissa, who was staring into the fire. "I, wanted to apologize Elissa."

"For what Alistair?"

He put his hands closer to the flames. "Well, here's the thing. I told you before how Arl Eamon raised me and that my mother was a serving girl at the castle, and he took me in? Well, the reason that he did that, was because..."

Alistair breathed out, and faced her, readying himself for the inevitable. "The reason he did is because my father was King Maric. Which...makes Cailan my half brother, I suppose."

Elissa had lost her breath. Her eyes widened, her mouth went agape. After several moments, she finally said "So...doesn't that make you heir to the throne?"

"I certainly hope not.." Alistair was now contemplating the situation as much as she was. "Look, my birthright never meant anything to me, alright? It's been just a stupid burden to me my entire life. People either resented me for it, or coddled me. Even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it!"

"No, if anyone it's Arl Eamon. He was Cailans' uncle, and more importantly, he's a popular man. But, if he's really as sick as they say he is...No, I don't really want to think about it. I really don't."

She now had a lot to consider here. "Alistair... Cailan had sent you and I to the Tower of Ishal, away from the fighting. Did he know of you?" He nodded. She continued "Then there's the attack on my home to consider, removing the Cousland line and leaving the Teyrnship to Howe, if it had not been for the wisdom of the nobles at the Landsmeet. And now Eamon is mysteriously ill, right around Cailans' death at Ostagar. You may not be well versed in politics as I am, but any fool can see that there's more to this war than we could possibly imagine."

She patted her lips with her finger in contemplation "I will have to think on this for some time. As for you.." She looked at him. "I have some questions for you, if you will."

'Great' he said to himself 'Shes going to tear me apart now.' He sighed and lowered his head, ready for the punishment to come.

"So you're not just a bastard, but a royal bastard?"

He did NOT expect THAT to be her first question. "HA! I guess I am at that! Good one."

As he looked up, she was smiling at him. This was going much better than he had anticipated so far. Her smile, however, had started to fade. "Really though Alistair, you have to understand. My father was betrayed by a man he thought was his friend. And our good King was betrayed by a man we all thought to be a hero to our people." She paused, her face a frown now. "I am certain you are a good man Alistair, but then again I thought I was certain about a great many things. My entire life I've been arrogant, and believed my own strength and wit could overcome anything. Yet I couldn't even save my own family. To a man I had noticed was showing signs of madness and depravity. Never in a thousand years would I have believed you if you told me that I would abandon my parents to die, because it meant that I was upholding an even greater duty. And then there's this...power...that I now possess...Nothing is certain anymore."

"What are you trying to say Elissa?" Alistair tried to conceal the hurt in his voice, but it was not completely successful. This was going exactly where he didn't want it to go.

She looked into the fire for a moment, the glow dancing on her skin and giving her hair new color in the darkness. She finally looked at him "I'm saying that I feel like you have to make it up to me. I know why you did what you did. You wanted me to like you for who you actually are, and not just a son of a King. You hate your birthright. As much as I accept and embrace my own, I can understand why you would not, given what you told me about your past. But it still hurts that the night that I thought I could..." She sighed. "It doesn't seem fair to you really. You never asked to listen to my pain and suffering. But I did it anyway. I thought maybe we could've helped each other. That we could have trusted each other.."

"No! Please don't think that! It's not that I didn't trust you! It's just..." He stopped for a moment then continued "You're right. I was really afraid that you'd treat me differently. Part of me really did want to tell you, you know."

She had relaxed now "I don't think I'm being fair here actually. Leliana has either avoided some topics or lied about some things in her past. Sten.." She smiled widely "...Well...Sten is sten. And Morrigan, despite some of her forthrightness on many topics, seems to be guarding something. It could be that her first real trip to the outside world has put her on her guard. Or it could have something to do with Flemeth." Elissa tried to push the memory of that woman out of her mind. "Yet I didn't ask the same of them. I didn't expect them to tell me their darkest secrets, and besides that time where I nearly broke down realizing Fergus might be dead, I didn't burden them with my problems."

"So why did you choose me?" A genuine voice rang from Alistair. She smiled at him "Other than the fact that you're also my Grey Warden and that we are in this together?" She drew a little closer, placing her hand on his. His heart started racing, and he could feel his body heat up, ready to start sweating. "Well...you're different."

His defensive tactics kicked in "Well, hopefully a GOOD different! Not 'I'm Morrigan, I think I'm so cool with my magic, and I'm a complete and utter BITCH!' different. It's not that kind of different right?"

She drew her hand back and covered her mouth to stop the giggling from waking the camp. "Now hold on there Alistair! She's...not that bad!"

Alistair crossed his arms "Let's NOT ruin this conversation with Morrigan. Just saying her name leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

Elissa composed herself. She didn't expect everyone to get along here, and that was fine. In fact, sometimes rivalry can be used to ones advantage, as distasteful as that may sound. "Well then, it's settled. You have to find a way to make up to me, and in addition, I get to ask you a personal question."

Alistairs' eyes widened "Hey, wait a minute! I thought you said you felt like you were being unfair!"

Elissa now sported her trademark wicked grin "Yes, well, I'm a good negotiator, having paid attention in the Landsmeets I visited with Father. Guess that means you better start paying attention to how I play the game if you want to win, Alistair Theirin. Besides...women always win arguments against men, even if they lose. Infact, ESPECIALLY if they lose."

He saw that he was clearly outmatched here, and so he lowered his head in defeat. "Very well, you wicked, wicked woman. Ask away."

She regarded him for a moment, the wicked grin still on her face. "Well, I remember when I nearly attacked you, you were really trying not to look down. I even remember you blushing somewhat. And then Leliana reminded me that you were raised in the Chantry. Tell me, have you ever..."

Blood ran straight to his cheeks again. But he was ready this time. "Never...never what? Never had a good pair of shoes?"

Her smile started to fade away, and her eyes narrowed, her tone certain "You know what I mean."

Alistair smiled at her reaction "I'm not sure I do! Have I... never seen a basilisk? Ate jellied ham? Have I never licked a lamppost in winter?"

She crossed her arms and looked away "Now you're just making fun of me."

Alistair now had the advantage here "Make fun of you, dear lady, perish the thought!" His voice then adopted a risque tone "Well tell me, have YOU ever licked a lamppost in winter?"

Her eyes peered at him from the side, her body still rigid. "No, I have not. Some noblewomen I knew had rumors circulating around them saying they would lick several at a time, but I, myself, was known to possess quite the sharp tongue. Of course, that made all of the Lampposts melt even further with desire, that they might be the one that I do not pierce through."

Alistair chuckled "What evil games you play, my lady. I, myself, have never had the pleasure. Not that I hadn't thought about it of course. But, you know."

Finally, I have him' she said to herself. Elissa turned back at him at last, that grin resurfacing "Oh, I see. You lack the proper parts."

He brought a hand to his heart "Oh, such cruelty from such a beautiful woman. If you hearing sobbing later, it shall be me crying myself to sleep."

Ahh, flattery. It did always boost her ego to hear such things, but it had also not helped with her arrogance. "So, you think me to be beautiful as well?"

"Of course you are, and you KNOW it. You're beautiful, resourceful, ravishing, and all the other things you'd hurt me for not saying!"

Her expression softened. "I would never hurt you, Alistair." His tone reflected his sincerity "Nor I, you, Elissa."


	10. Blessings

The Keep was theirs.

It was besieged by demons when the warden mages, under Avernus, summoned them in order to fight back King Arlands men. A plan that backfired spectacularly for both sides. Levi did not gain the proof he needed, but now he and his family had a home, and Elissa had gained a fortress, Sophia Drydens' armor, the assistance of Avernus, who was still alive, and, after handing Levis' brother Mikhael some ore she found off the road, a new blade.  
"It is done."

Mikhael Levi revealed to Elissa a long, teal and silver colored greatsword. The metal gleamed in the morning light, recoiling off of Elissas' skin. She stood there in awe of the weaponsmiths creation, as if the Maker himself had performed a miracle right in front of her. Slowly, she took a step towards the blacksmith, and gingerly reached her hands for the blade, as if her touch would destroy it. She received the blade, and took a step back, her eyes ever glancing over the blade, taking in every detail.

"I call this blade Starfang."

Elissa looked back at Mikhael, who had ever the slightest of smiles. She released a nervous sigh of breath through her own smile, and then grasped the handle with both hands, bringing it upright before her. The sword seemed to weigh exactly as much as the other swords she was used to, which suited her just fine. This was a truly magnificent sword, and it wasn't leaving her hands anytime soon.

"Why not give it a try?"

Mikhael pointed to a piece of silverite armor on a lone table in the middle of the courtyard. Target practice, she smiled to herself, then to Mikhael. She then lifted the sword to the side of her head, charged at the target, and when she finally reached her destination, swung down with all of her might. She barely felt any resistance as the blade sliced through her target, finally reaching to the snow below the table. As she drew the greatsword up, she looked at the blade, and to her joy, the blade was unblemished.

"May it serve you well in the days to come, Warden."

She turned back to the master smith and, regaining her compose, solemnly bowed before him and whispered "Thank you."

Alistair had to do it now. While he still had the courage. It had been a few hours since Elissa had received that sword from the blacksmith, but she was still on the steps, admiring its' every detail. He started to approach her, one hand pressed firmly behind him with his secret. A single bead of sweat managed to race its way down Alistairs face, despite the cold. As he stood there, she was still keenly examining the blade, and then he eagerly thrust out his hand.

"Here. Look at this."

Her gaze finally broke, and she glanced at what Alistair had in his hand. A single, crisp, beautiful rose was right in front of her. Her lips slightly parted at the sight of the flower, and she raised out a hand slowly to grasp it, her off hand still clutching Starfang.

"Do you know what this is?"

She looked at Alistair, and saw that the man was sweating. A wicked thought entered her mind. Can't make this TOO easy for him, she thought to herself. She would have it no other way.

"Ahh, is this YOUR new weapon of choice?" She smiled, that same sadistic smile that Alistair was very familiar with now on her face.

"Yes! That's right! Watch as I thrash our enemies with the mighty power of floral arrangements!" Slashing into the air madly with his invisible rose. "Feel my thorns, Darkspawn. Ah! I shall overpower you with my rosy scent!" He breathed into it and exhaled. Elissa was giggling at his antics now.

"Or, it could just be a rose. Pretty dull in comparison I know."

Her eyes not leaving his "Sentiment can be a powerful weapon, though."

He grinned "Is it really that easy to see right through me? Guess I shouldn't be surprised."

He looked up at the sky now. "I picked it in Lothering. I remember thinking 'How can something so beautiful exist in a place filled with such despair, and ugliness?'"

His eyes went back to the flower "I probably should've left it alone, but I couldn't. The darkspawn would come, and their taint would just destroy it. I've had it ever since."

And it hasn't withered away? Amazing, she thought to herself, smiling at him.

"I thought, that I might, give it to you, actually." His tone becoming more somber, his face certain "In a lot of ways, I think the same thing, when I look at you."

Not yet, she told herself. Besides, he was doing good. "Thank you Alistair, that's a lovely thought."

His face softened slightly "I'm glad you like it. I was just thinking.. here I am, doing all of this complaining, and you haven't had a good time of it yourself. You've had none of the good experience of being a Grey Warden since your Joining, not a word of thanks or congratulations. It's all been death and fighting and tragedy."

'I broke down and cried Alistair, you judge yourself too harshly' She guiltily admitted to herself. He did complain and weep, but it seemed light in favor of her one moment of weakness. If anyone let off too much steam, she thought, it was her.

His voice drew her back to the conversation "I thought maybe I could say something. Tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are to find amidst all this...darkness."

Try as she might, she couldn't say anything teasing or funny. Many men have given her gifts in the past, but they were all obviously over expensive, something that they had bought with their family money; it didn't feel like a gift. But this rose, it was different. It was beautiful, and handpicked by a man who had nothing to gain from her affections but happiness. There were no dishonest or self serving intentions with him.

I don't deserve this, she thought to herself.

Realizing he was awaiting a response, she finally replied "Thank you Alistair, I feel the same way. About you."

His anxiety dropped. He wasn't sure what reaction to expect from her. Nobles can afford all sorts of gifts. What would a rose be in comparison to that? She seemed happy with it though.

"I'm glad you like it. Now.. if we could move right on past this awkward, embarassing stage and get right to the steamy bits, I'd appreciate it."

NOW she felt the urge to tease come soaring back. Her evil grin resurfaced "Sounds good." Glaring right at his nether regions "Off with the armor then."

Alistair, blushing and now feeling very exposed by her gaze, backed up a bit "Ha! Bluff called! Damn, she saw right through me!"

"Why must it be a bluff?" she said seductively, remembering his Chantry upbringing. Oh, teasing him like this would be a welcome diversion.

A nervous smile was his answer "I'll be...ahem...I'll be standing over here. Until the blushing stops. Just to be uh, safe! You know how it is!" He then briskly walked off.

It took all of her willpower to hold back the giggling until he was out of range. She then looked at the beautiful rose in her hands, and then back at her Starfang, radiating with the afternoon light.

Two masterpieces, she thought to herself. 'Even after all that I have lost, I am still blessed. I don't deserve such blessings, but I will accept them.'


	11. Stress Management

The group had arrived in Redcliffe Village.

As Elissa made her way across the bridge, a worn, weary villager approached her. "Oh, thank the Maker. Are you here to help?!"

Elissa noted his clothes, muddy and slightly stained with blood. "Why? What's happening here? Does this have something to do with the Arl?"

A look of shock replaced his initial hopeful expression. "So y-you weren't sent by anyone? You don't even know?"

Elissa shook her head. "You'll have to explain. All I know is that the Arl is sick."

"He could be dead for all we know!" he yelled at her. "We can't even get to the castle. We're under attack. Monsters emerge from the castle every night and attack until dawn. Everyone has been fighting or dying or..."

"Just take us to them." Elissa said quickly.

It was all too familiar of a sight for Elissa to see now.

She saw it in the militiamens frantic pace, the villagers faces, laden with tears and panic, the makeshift defenses meant to protect them, and the leaders barking voices trying to keep order. It was the same aura of death, misery, and suffering that had pervaded her home and everywhere she traveled.

And then something inside Elissa snapped.

'Enough is enough.' She would end whatever was plaguing this village. It didn't matter if it was darkspawn, demons, or even the Archdemon itself. She would tear bloody, gaping holes into whatever stood between her and this town. What had happened at her home would not happen here, nor anywhere else that she stood if she had anything to say about it.

They finally stood before their leader. "Greetings, I'm Bann Teagan, and you- hang on." He stopped to look at his guests more closely. The woman before her was familiar somehow. Golden-brown, shoulder length hair hung from her head. She was fully donned in a suit of armor that bore the symbol of the Grey Wardens. Bits of mud and blood were stained on her person. Her face was known to him, but... "I'm sorry, have we met before? You look familiar."

"You may have known my father, Teryn Bryce of Highever." A hardened voice replied.

"Elissa, wasn't it? A pleasure to meet you my Lady, and my condolences." He bowed. "This time of Blight and Civil War brings misery onto our houses."

"Do you remember me Teagan? I was a bit younger when we last met, and covered in mud. Well, more mud that is." Alistair interrupted.

Teagan squinted at the young Templar before him "Alistair? Is that really you?"

Elissa raised a hand "We can dispense with the pleasantries later. Tell us what plagues you so we can aid you, and end it."

And so Teagan informed them of the strange situation. The undead were coming out of the castle every night, and tonight would be no different. Teagan wanted them to help with Mayor Murdock on the defenses, and so Elissa and her party set out. Along the way out of the Chantry, they had informed the wife of Rigby of his death in the Korcari Wilds and reunited a young boy named Bevin with his sister Kaitlyn, and gave him his grandfathers sword.

The young boy asked "But I'm not strong enough to fight with it. You could use it and help scare away the bad people!"

Elissa smiled, and knelt before the boy. "This sword belongs to your family. As does this blade belong to mine." she gestured to her family longsword on her hip. "And do not worry about strength. You will have that one day. You already have what's most important to fight."

"What's that?" The boy inquired.

The lady knight put her gauntlet on the boys shoulder, and bore her eyes into his. "Courage."

The conversation with Murdock led Elissa to 3 more tasks; convincing a mercenary named Dwyn to aid the village, checking with Perth to see how his men were doing, and most importantly, talk with the blacksmith to get more arms and armor for the militia. But before she decided to do any of that, she went into the tavern.

It was a run down mess, but filled with only a few people inside. A red headed tavern girl tried her best to clean, and the barkeep divided his time to either leering at her or yelling at his patrons for one reason or another. A simple conversation with either, and suddenly Elissa found herself yelling at the barkeep to either fight alongside the men down there, or die at her hand. She then threw 5 sovereigns into her hand and told her after tonight to seek a better life. Both had yielded good information about the same topic however; the lone elf in the bar.

Elissa studied him for a moment. There was something off about his demeanor that struck her as someone who knew something. Something that he should share. Immediately. She whispered to Leliana "Check if he's lying or not when I talk to him. I'm usually good at this sort of thing, but I want a second opinion." The Orlesian nodded, her gaze firm on the elf.

"Berwick, is it? Can I have a moment of your time?"

He was startled by the words. "How, how do you know my name?"

"The tavern girl mentioned it. Is that a problem?" Her tone getting slightly more imperious.

"No, no, it's just..." He was already fumbling over the words.

"You seem awfully nervous. When do you think your brother will arrive?"

"My brother?"

"..." Elissa already had the upper hand.

"Oh right! Yes my brother." He sighed. "Look, you seem nice and all, but just leave me alone. I was told to-" He stopped himself right there.

Leliana giggled "I think you have your answer, Elissa."

A playful, sarcastic voice replied "Really? I think I was just starting to fall for it too. Superb acting skills Berwick." She then put her hand on her forehead. "Who told you to do what, Berwick?"

Berwick was not amused. "Hey, look, I wasn't told to do anything! Just because you're Grey Wardens doesn't mean-"

A silverite encrusted fist smashed into the table, sending the flagon on it toppling over. Elissa then reached toward Berwick, grabbed his tunic firmly, picked him up, and forced him into the wall. She then got right in his face, much like her mabari did to Alistair when he got too close to his food. "ENOUGH! Next time if you're going to be stupid and incompetent, at least be amusing! You already know that we are Grey Wardens without us revealing anything. I want to know who you are, and who you are working for. START TALKING!"

Everyone, at this point, was staring directly at this new scene.

The young elf squirmed under the knights grip. "Aghh! Alright! Alright! I was told to watch the castle and send word if anything happened! But then the monsters showed up and I didn't even get to leave! You have to believe me!"

Elissa yelled back at him "Who?! Who told you to watch here?!"

Berwicks voice was tinged with desperation "Some tall guy working for...Howe...Rendon Howe! And the Regent!"

Elissa released her vice grip. They were not only working together, but they were involved with the attack and the Arls sickness? And thanks to this elf, their identities were compromised. This did not sit well with her.

"Here! Here's the letter involving them, implications and all! You can have it! Now, will you let me go?" The elf said, springing his hand out.

Elissa briskly plucked it out of his hands. "No. You're going to help. Since you are involved, you get to stay and help the poor souls that you and your master have included in this madness."

"But I... alright. I'll do it. Thank you for your mercy. You could've killed me." He lowered his head, but Elissa wasn't finished, a finger raised directly at him.

"If you try anything tonight, if you run, if you try to doublecross me, if you even breathe in a manner that displeases me, so help me, I will track you down across the face of Thedas, and send you SCREAMING into the Void to await oblivion. Do we have an understanding Berwick?"

His face went white at that statement. "Y-y-yes. I understand. I promise." He then walked slowly past Elissa, as if to ask permission. No response, and he quickened his pace out of the tavern. Everyone was still staring at Elissa, the patrons and the tavern girl with their jaws to the ground, Leliana and Alistair stupefied, Morrigan with an amused look on her face.

Sten approached Elissa, satisfied with all that had transpired thus far from his release from the Chantry. "You are not as coy as I thought."

Elissa raised an eyebrow at the left handed compliment. "Thank you." she said dryly.

"You are welcome."

Elissa then pulled Leliana and Alistair to the bar, and then sat down, motioning the other two to join suit. She then gestured to the tavern girl. "I don't know about them, but before I finish my business here, I could use a drink." 


	12. The Champion and the Princess

13 years ago

"Tell me a story Father!" exclaimed Elissa from her bed.

Bryce merely laughed back "A bed time story? I thought with all the lessons from Aldous today that you would tire of listening to anyone!"

"Your stories are better! Tell me ones about heroes and princesses and monsters!"

He smiled at her, regarding her for a moment. She had her mothers spirit alright, that fearless gaze looking back at him revealed that she would make her own path through this world.

"Alright, pup! I'll tell you one of my favorites. It's called 'The Champion and the Darkness'"

Her eyes widened and her face lit up with excitement "Oooh! Does it have princesses in it too?"

Bryce chuckled back "Yes it does, darling. Now, be a good girl and listen."

She rested her head in her hands and tried to calm down, those eyes watching him.

"This is a tale that goes back beyond even Andraste herself. Some even consider her a part of this tale! For always, the hero of our tale is not always the same person."

Elissa looked quizzically at her Father "What do you mean?"

"This story is about all heroes, and none of them. For all good heroes have one thing in common, no matter who they are, where they come from, or what they even want. They are Champions. Protectors. It is they who protect us from the evil that everyone in Thedas faces everyday: Monsters, demons, and evildoers. But they too share something in common. They represent the Darkness, which threatens to consume and destroy all that we hold dear. And like the heroes, they do not always share the same past or the same goals, but they all at one point have held the title of the Darkness. And thus has it been everyday since the dawn of time, that the Champions battle the Darkness, ever striving to defeat it."

Elissa raised her hand, as if she were in Aldous' teaching room "So how does the story end? Do the Champions ever win?"

"I cannot say. The story hasn't ended yet. Perhaps it never will." Bryce paused for a moment "But I do know this. As long as the Darkness exists, there will always be those who take up the mantle of Champion to defeat it. When Champions defeat a being of Darkness, the world becomes closer to the Light. And if it ever becomes close enough to the Light, the world will be at peace, and the Champions can rest at last, until they are once again called upon to fight the Darkness."

Elissa was now lost in thought, pondering this. After a moment, she spoke again "So, anyone could be a Champion right? Could I be one?"

Bryce laughed again "Yes you could! Although I don't think your Mother would like you rushing right into danger. You know she's not happy with you practicing swordplay so young right?"

Elissa did her best not to hide her dissapointed expression, but Bryce could see it, and so he held her face in both hands "She loves you, pup. You know that right?"

"I know Father. I love both of you very much." She smiled as best she could.

Bryce was in elation at her words. He knew that all she ever wanted was to make them proud. "You're a good daughter Elissa, and I am already immensely proud of both you and Fergus. One day, you will understand why she doesn't want you to fight. But if it's what you want, then she and I will give you our blessings."

She nodded her head in agreement, and started to ponder again. He kissed her head "Try to get some sleep now my girl." and walked off.

"Wait!"

He turned around to his surprise to see Elissa standing on her bed, her hands on her hips, with an accussing glance "You said there were princesses in the story!"

He smiled broadly "Well there are! Champions have always rescued princesses, or married them." Seeing she was not pleased with this answer, he continued "I tell you what, how about I tell you a story about a very special hero named Dagonet? He was well known for rescuing princesses!"

She grinned "Really?"

* * *

Elissa pondered over these memories as she stood amongst the carnage of the undead horde that she and her stalwart companions had just finished decimating. Starfang had served her well, as did her unusual powers. She noticed that her spirit warrior abilities were rather effective on unnatural creatures, even completely disintegrating them in some cases. As much as it had initially sppoked the men, they appreciated her powers. And her templar training had definitely paid off so far too. Alistair was impressed as well; he would later explain to her that Smiting was an advanced Templar ability that took years of practice. She enjoyed hearing that. Arrogance was a weakness that she let herself enjoy.

As the men were cheering as dawn broke, signalling their costless victory, Elissa decided that now would be a good time to assess her companions strengths and weaknesses.

Morrigan was rather the effective controller. She was also adept with lightning and frost magic (especially given that ancient ice staff), as well as curses. Not to mention her herbalism skills saved a few lives tonight as well. And her shapeshifting was impressive, for evading foes and overpowering them, though she needed to remind herself later for Morrigan to avoid transforming into a spider when possible. Elissa still found the things to be...creepy.

Leliana was not only deadly as a master marksman, but also very useful for calling out potential threats on the battlefield. This was something that was essential for Elissa to have. Lelianas skills in close quarters combat were not without consideration, but Elissa preferred her to keep a distance. It would be up to Sten, Alistair and herself to take the brunt of blows; leather armor could do only so much. That elven bow deserved to be put to use, uninterrupted.

The Qunari had proven himself in defending the village. It still didn't sit well with her that he massacred that family, but at least he had saved lives today. She even considered sparring with him later; his control in combat suggested rather impressive training.

And Alistair? Well, the man was immovable behind a shield. She often wondered what they fed those boys in the Chantry when she looked at his perfect form, but Maker's Breath! The man was rather strong for someone who played the weak willed bastard prince. 'No one that strong is that weak' she said to herself.

The Chantry doors burst open and the villagers poured around their defenders, lauding them with great fanfare. As she walked toward her friends, a small hand tugged at Elissas', and she looked down to see the face of the boy in Kaitlyns' home. She kneeled down to Bevin slowly, taking in his expression.

"I...I just wanted to say thank you. Are.." Bevin looked down, trying to decide if he should ask something "Are you a...a Champion? Mother told me about them. She said they always beat up the bad people. Said they always protect us."

Not always, she said to herself, pain filled memories flooding her mind and threatening to shake her resolve. "I'm not sure, Bevin. But I know that as long as I draw breath, I'll do what I can to save your village."

Bevins lips formed a small smile "I want to be just like you when I grow up!" And then he ran off.

She stood up and walked toward a white flower not far away, remembering her mothers words 'I know your Father wants you to do what you want, and so do I. And I know that everytime I tell you that the world is dangerous, you tell me that's why you need to learn how to fight. But... I just wanted a future for you where you didn't HAVE to fight. That you DIDN'T need to take part in all the suffering and pain that your Father and I went through. I want that for you too Elissa.'

Recognizing the flower as Andrastes' Grace, she plucked it from the ground, and made her way to the Chantry, intent on drowning out all applause and congratulations with her own thoughts.

After they left the Chantry in pursuit of Bann Teagan, who had a plan for entering the castle, Alistair grabbed Elissas' arm gently.

"Are you alright?"

She regarded him for a moment as he met her gaze with those puppy dog eyes of his. He was just like Dagonet, both her dog and the legend her father spoke of in his tales. Compassionate, brave, soft, and pure.

Elissa shook her head "I'm fine. Really."

Alistair raised an eyebrow, and even smiled at that "Really?" He paused for a moment, then continued with laughter in his voice "You know, I may be very good with women- scratch that, I'm HORRIBLE with women. But Duncan always said that when a woman was fine, that was her way of saying that she wasn't. She was just not willing to admit it."

Elissa crossed her arms and turned away in mock annoyance, a small smile on her lips "Is that so?"

Alistair lifted his chin up in victory, undeterred at his companions gesture. "Yes that's right! He said that usually it's the stubborn, willful ones that do it. Like warriors...or highborn noble ladies. Or in your case, both!"

Elissa swatted him gently and stuck out her tongue at him when he rose up his hands to defend himself. "How's THAT for highborn, my bastard prince?"

After a moment of laughing amongst themselves, Alistair became more serious "Really though Elissa. I'm worried about you. I know you've been through a lot, and..well..." He couldn't say it. The prospect of leading was too frightening for him, even in the midst of what he was seeing happening to the woman before him. It shamed him to no end, someone close to his heart to take on all of Fereldens' problems because he was too scared to lead. He LIKED following. Or at least he thought he did, when it was Duncan who was in charge instead of someone who should be grieving for her lost life.

Realizing she was waiting on him, he continued "I'm not faulting you for yelling at that Berwick fellow last night. But I definitely saw a different you from that point on. You know what I mean right?"

Elissa looked away into the distance past Alistairs' shoudlers for a moment, understanding exactly what he meant. But she couldn't bring herself to answer him.

Taking her silence as a yes, he went on "I'm just worried that you might... lose yourself, that's all."

She stared back at him, her expression a blank slate "And who am I Alistair?"

That answer did not sit well with Alistair at all "See that's what I'm talking about. You can't just bottle everything inside and expect it to go away. I thought we agreed to talk about things to eachother-"

She rose her hand up to stop him "We can talk about this later. Let's go solve Bann Teagan's problem first."

She then turned to leave, but a voice made her stop "Wait!" She turned around to see his sorrowful expression, then he shook his head and tried to clear his face.

"There's something else. I was hoping if we could make another trip to Denerim. There's someone I wanted to see there."


	13. Deals and Broken Promises

"There you two are! As I was explaining to your friends here," Bann Teagan continued, pointing at the windmill "There's a secret passageway that runs under the lake to the basement of the castle."

Elissa nodded back "I must say, my own castles' escape route was not so extravagant. So that is our way in to the castle without storming the gates?"

Teagan smiled slyly "Exactly. What I propose is this: You, Alistair, and your friends take the passage, and try to-"

"TEAGAN!" A shrill, Orlesian voice interrupted the conversation. Everyone turned to see a red headed, well dressed but weary looking woman running toward them with two guards. She hugged Teagan as she closed the distance, finally standing back after a moment to talk and glance at him and his friends "I'm so glad you survived Teagan. I-"

She stopped at two familiar faces. One of them was a young lady knight who looked somewhat familiar, but she could not place where she met her. Isolde felt very uncomfortable; she could sense this womans anger, and it was directed at her. As for the other one...

"Hello Lady Isolde...you remember me, don't you?" a meek voice replied from the young man.

Isolde adopted the formers' ire as she finally recognized who the other was. "Alistair." She snorted out "What are you doing here?"

The lady knight stepped forward quickly to answer "He was saving your village while you hid in fear," she then mockingly curtsied "My Arlessa."

Isoldes' mouth was wide open. She growled back "How dare you..."

Bann Teagan was quick to step in "Isolde, this is not the time for this. We need to know what's going on in the castle."

Alistair merely grabbed Elissas' arm and gave her that award winning puppy eye stare, telling her without speaking that the past was the past. She merely rolled her eyes and sighed out "I'm not sure if you remember me Lady Isolde, but I am Elissa Cousland, the late Teyrns' daughter."

Isolde gasped out at hearing that, examining the woman once again, without either ire or discomfort this time. Isolde now remembered the strong willed woman from Denerim, the one who would scare off suitors and giggle to herself afterwards. And of course, she also remembered the news that Highever was now sacked, their family deemed traitors by Arl Howe and slaughtered completely. Apparently this was not the case.

She bowed, wanting to start fresh "Forgive me my lady. I did not know you lived." She then turned to Teagan "I know you all need answers, but I'm afraid I am in no position to give them. I have to return to the castle soon...and...I need you to come with me Teagan."

Elissa was not amused "Just like that? You expect the Bann to waltz in there to die? No, you're giving us answers. Now."

After some words were exchanged, some of them heated, Bann Teagan told Isolde to wait a moment, and walked with Elissa to the cliff overlooking the castle "My decision is made. I go into the castle with Isolde. You and your friends enter the passageway to open the gates and let our men in."

Elissa was now disgusted with the situation "What?! Don't be stupid! You'll get yourself KILLED."

Teagan shook his head "We don't have much of a choice in the matter. Whatever is holding Eamon captive needs to be dealt with. If he dies, you won't be able to get his support to defeat Loghain."

She turned away from him, gritting her teeth in anger that Isolde had forced him into such a position. Isolde hadn't told everything, yet she expected him to risk death? "Fine. We accept."

"Good. Remember, the priority is Eamon. Anyone else, me, Isolde, Connor, they are expendable. Just get him out."

She turned back in a flash and glared at him with those hazel eyes "I don't believe that Teagan. We are getting you all out of there."

He smiled after a moment "The Maker smiled on us when he brought you to us. May he guide your way. I must be off now."

The six of them made the long trek through the passageway when they finally came to what appeared to be a prison. A few corpses littered the floor, and Elissa drew Starfang. Had she not spent last night slaying wave after wave of the undead, they might have gone unnoticed. They rose as her group approached, and she slew them in quick fashion, the teal runes dancing through the air as they passed through flesh and bone.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" A frightened voice cried out as the dust settled.

Elissa looked into all of the cells until she finally found a young, dirty man in blood speckled, tattered robes sitting in one of them. "Ahh, you must be the mage Isold mentioned."

He lowered his head in shame. "I am. I guess you know what I did."

"Poisoning the Arl. Unleashing an undead army on Redcliffe-"

He looked up in horror "NO! I mean...I did poison the Arl, but...I swear I had nothing to do with the corpses. Let me try to explain. I was hired by Isolde to teach her son magic."

"Magic? Connor is a mage?" Alistair interrupted.

"Yes." the mage continued. "My name is Jowan. I escaped the Circle a while ago and was caught in Denerim. I would have died if not for Loghain. The Teyrn promised me amnesty in exchange for doing the country a favor. But hes abandoned me hasn't he! Everything has gone so wrong and it's all my fault!" Jowan was crying now.

"How pathetic." Morrigan spat at the man. "Did you know he's a blood mage? Look at the marks on his arms."

Alistair and Elissa looked closely, then Alistair spoke to her "She's right. I'd be careful Elissa. This man may not be what he seems."

She nodded, and continued the conversation "So, let me get this straight. You escaped the Tower, presumably to avoid punishment for blood magic yes?"

He nodded back, still crying, so she went on "Then, you were caught in Denerim, brought to Loghain, who made a deal with you to poison the Arl so you could be forgiven, and hence, here we are. There's one problem with your story Jowan. The corpses."

Jowan was slowly recovering and wiped his tears away "I know how it looks. But you have to believe me I'm not responsible."

Elissa eyed him carefully, then pressed on "Then who? Who is responsible for these creatures? Something has taken Connor and Isolde captive."

"I believe this Connor has turned into an abomination, if his story is to be believed." Morrigan replied coldly.

Elissa turned back to see if Morrigan was joking, but realized she wasn't, then turned back to Jowan. "Is this true, Jowan? Is Connor an abomination?"

He shook his head "I don't know. It's very likely though. I only taught him enough magic so that he could hide it. But it's possible that Connor could have...torn the Veil."

"Ahh, and so the truth is laid bare." Morrigan commented. Elissa eyed her for a moment, then her eyes widened at the realization that Morrigan came to.

"Connor was trying to help his Father." She whispered. "He made a deal with a demon." Her stomach twisted at this realization, for two reasons. The first, being that Elissa had made a not so different deal with a spirit not long after her home was taken, her family slain. It could have gone the other way for her just as easily as it did for this poor boy. And the second reason, was that if they did not come up with an alternative solution soon, that they would have to kill this poor boy.

"You're staying here for now." She said resolutely. Elissa would take no chances with this blood mage, repentant or not. They continued on, clashing with the rest of the undead that lingered in their masters hall, but they were no match against them. The three warriors simply cut their way through while Morrigan and Leliana took shots from behind when given the chance. Dagonet was always at his mistresses side, tackling foes that tried to surprise her, only releasing when she finally finished them off.

A sound in one of the closets made Elissa stop in her tracks. Alistair was quick to raise his sword and shield at the door, and nodded when Elissa gave him the "Ready?" look. She kicked the door in, and both blades were pointed into the abyss.

"AHHHH! Please don't hurt me!"

A young woman was kneeling in the corner of the closet. Elissa looked at her for a moment, then spoke "I'm not here to harm you, relax."

"Oh thank the Maker..." She sighed out, her hands on her face now. "I'm Valena." She removed her face from her hands, and rose up to her feet "Who are you?"

Elissa and Alistair looked at eachother then Elissa looked back at her "I'm Elissa. I'm here to break this castle from the grip of the one who controls it."

After some parting words, some of which made Elissa even more disgusted with the situation, Valena left.

"An affair between Isolde and Jowan?" she grunted out.

"It's just a rumor, Elissa..." Alistair sighed.

"Let's just go. My patience is wearing very thin." And so they continued their scouring of the basement, all the way up to the courtyard.

"So that's a Remnant..." Elissa panted out, pulling her sword out of the powerful abominations corpse. She then looked at her companions "Alright, raise the gates and get the Arl's men in here. It's time to end this."

Inside, they were witness to a bizzarre sight. Teagan was dancing in front of Isolde, a few guards, and a young boy that Elissa surmised to be Connor. At the sight of his new guests, an otherwordly voice rang out from him.

"So these are the ones you told me of Mother."

Isolde muttered miserably "Yes, Connor..."

He slowly pointed at the lady knight before him "...And this must be the one who defeated my soldiers...the ones I sent to reclaim my village."

"Yes.."

He eyed the figure before him. "I cannot see it well enough... what is it?"

"This is a woman Connor...just as I am-"

"Just as you are you say? She's nothing like you. She's half your age and pretty too! I'm surprised you don't have her executed in a fit of jealously!"

Isolde got on her knees and held her hands together "Connor please..." she was now on the verge of sobbing "Don't hurt anyone..."

In that moment, he held his forehead with one hand, and a new voice came out "M-mother?"

Isolde hugged the boy "OH THANK THE MAKER! Connor, is that you?"

A wave of energy emanated from the boy, forcing Isolde away, her face in fear, and causing everyone to reach for their weapons.

"AWAY FOOL WOMAN!"

She glanced around, noticing everyone was clearly on the edge, and looked straight at Elissa "My lady Elissa please! Don't harm Connor! He's not responsible for what he does!"

"Of course not." She spat back. "Responsibility is split between you, Loghain, and that fool Jowan. And now Connor has to pay the price."

"NOOO! PLEASE!" Isolde screamed. "DON'T SAY THAT!"

"So, you intend to stop me do you Elissa?" the unnatural voice had come back. "Well, I think you owe me for saving that stupid village. Guards, kill them!" He then ran off.

Not everyone who was charmed by the abomination lived after the battle ended, but fortunately, Elissa reminded herself, Teagan was among them.

"Well, that was an...interesting experience..." Teagan said shakily.

"Please Elissa, I beg you. Don't hurt him." Isolde cried out.

Elissa turned to her companions. "Leliana, go back to the Chantry and tell the Revered Mother to get as many Templars in here as she can." The bard ran off quickly. She turned to Teagan. "Where is Connor?"

"I saw him run upstairs. Violence frightens the boy." He then looked to the grand door. "I think we need to get that mage Jowan in here. Maybe he can help with...this."

"So that's our options?" Elissa said, disgustedly. "Kill Connor, or allow Isolde to sacrifice herself."

"I am willing to do anything to ensure that Connor-"

Elissa waved her hand angrily "I think you have done FAR ENOUGH, Lady Isolde." She then looked at Teagan "I need a moment to confer with my companions."

Elissa and her companions made their way into the other room, forming a circle. "Opinions?"

"Let us kill the mage and be done with it." Sten said curtly.

"I agree. Tis most unwise to trust to this blood mages intentions." Morrigan replied smoothly.

"Oh. Great. I'm so THRILLED with this plan. Really." Alistair then exploded "This is the Arls' SON you are speaking of! Maker's Breath, I can't believe what I'm hearing!"

"And what would you do instead?" Morrigan spat back at him "Let this mage take the blood and life of the Arls' wife instead? To a man we do not even know we can trust, no less?"

Alistair started pacing, muttering to himself, hands holding his head in frustration.

Dagonet whined. Elissa knew that he was struggling with the decision too.

"So...we're just going to kill this little boy?" Leliana chimed in weakly.

Elissa approached Alistair and held his shoulders "What do you want to do?"

He looked at her, tears in his eyes, releasing his death grip on his head. "I...I don't know." He looked away into the distance for a moment, then a moment of clarity graced his face "Wait!"

He broke from her grasp and then started pacing again "Of course! Why didn't I think of this before!"

"Think of what?"

Alistair turned back to Elissa "Jowan mentioned that to enter Connors mind to defeat the demon, he needs a power source. Blood magic. But blood isn't the only power source available to us!"

"You mean...lyrium?"

"Yes! Lyrium! If we got our hands on enough lyrium, no one would have to die!" Alistair said excitedly.

"And where would we get this lyrium FROM, fool prince? It is not something that is easily procured." Morrigan shook her head and walked away.

"The tower! They have to have lyrium there, I know they have to!"

"And? You think they will just let you have it? They might just slay him anyway. The Circle is ever so zealous in its' hunt for rogue mages. And that is assuming that we can arrive to the Circle and back in time, before this Connor obliterates the castle and all who dwell in it while you prounce about." Morrigan was leaning back on one of the counters now, her eyes not even on Alistair.

He ran up to her in a fury "It's worth a try! I won't let anything happen to Connor! And I won't let Isolde kill herself!"

He then walked up to Elissa "Please...we have to try this..."

Elissa looked into those eyes of his again. How easily they melted her very soul when he did this to her. He looked absolutely desperate now. But Morrigan had a point. In the time it took to travel to the Circle and back, could they trust the Templars to keep Connor in check? And if not, could they save him still?

"Alistair...is this what you want to do?"

A tear streaming down his face, he gently reached up with both hands to cup her face, and silently said the word.

"Please."


	14. On Intimacy

The party was now moving north to Kinloch hold, where they would, hopefully, not only gain the assistance of the mages, but also the lyrium that they would need for their ritual to free Connor.

The flower that Elissa plucked and gave Leliana must have gained her trust, because as they set up camp, Leliana had confessed to her past; she was a former bard, on the run from Orlais and her previous master who betrayed her. Taking all of this into stride, Elissa vowed to protect her, and Leliana was grateful, perhaps even friendly.

As they all got comfortable in camp, Elissa remembered her thoughts in the Arls' castle. She remembered Eamon fondly, as a kindly older man who gave her candies as a child, and the one who congratulated her first in winning that tournament in Denerim those few years ago. Of the Arlessa however? She never really liked her. Those conversations like 'A noblewoman such as yourself should really be more lady like, Elissa.' didn't help. A small part of her wanted to sacrifice Isolde for everything that she had done. Not only did she participate in making Alistairs life a nightmare, but she was also responsible for harboring a blood mage, and apparently sleeping with him behind the Arls' back. She was also, although not directly of course, responsible for her sons transformation into a nightmarish creature, and for the deaths of ALL that suffered wave after wave of the unholy invasion that her son unleashed. She even lowered the castles defenses so her knights could go on a search of a long lost holy relic that sounded like a fools quest.

Part of her wanted to die. And she felt disgusted with herself because of it.

"Hey, Elissa. Can, we, uh, talk?"

She glanced around and finally stopped at the sight of Alistair approaching her. She consented and he sat down next to her, warming himself by the fire.

"I just wanted to thank you. You could've just killed Connor and-"

Elissa laughed "Oh I wouldn't have killed Connor. I would've killed Isolde. Trust me on that."

"Oh. Well." He scratched the back of his head, clearly trying to figure out what to say. "Anyways. I just want to thank you. We're going out of our way to save them both when you didn't have to. Thank you, Elissa. I owe the Arl that much."

Elissa shook her head "Don't thank me. Thank yourself." She looked down into the fire.

"Elissa, about earlier..."

Her eyes still peered into the orange oblivion before her, her hands outstretched to bring its warmth to her. "You saved me."

"What? What are you talking about?"

She turned back to him "You were worried that I might lose myself right? Well, you were right. I almost did." She paused, sighing out, then continued "If you hadn't of pleaded to head to the Circle Tower, I would've sacrificed Isolde. Part of me WANTED to do it Alistair."

She looked back into the flames, letting the words sink into Alistair "This...anger...the memories of my family, memories of loved ones, of friends, of times shared between them...It's now a poison. It warps my mind and consumes my soul. Sometimes all I can think about at night is all the dark and twisted ways that I can exact vengeance on my families murderer. Part of me enjoys that."

Elissa broke a stick in half and threw it into the fire, imagining it to be her nemesis, broken and screaming in the fire, just like many who died that day.

She slowly turned back to Alistair, a grimace on her face "Go ahead. Say it."

"Say what?"

"Say that I am a twisted, horrible shell of a person. It's what I am. And you saved me."

Alistair brought his arm around her shoulders "That's not what I think at all.."

"And why not?" She looked at her hands "All the people I've killed, the ones I failed to protect. I really don't feel like an instrument of justice, Alistair. I feel more like a tool of vengeance. I'm not so sure the spirit is impressed so far with what I've done. I certainly don't feel like a Grey Warden. I cursed and screamed at Duncan when he recruited me. I even tried to..." She stopped herself "And I certainly am not a Cousland. Not anymore. Not after what happened under my watch. Not after I nearly killed Isolde today."

"Elissa.." He stroked her hair gently. No tears, he noticed, but she was clearly on the edge again. 'Shes really using her templar training well if shes managing to control herself like this' he thought to himself.

She smiled at him weakly "You saved me though. You made the right choice. I think if I did that...if I killed Isolde...I don't think I would've found myself again."

He smiled back after a moment "I'm glad to hear that. I like you for you." He then stood up, a nervous laughter escaping his voice "Actually, it's kinda one of the other things I wanted to talk about."

She giggled at him "My my, aren't you Mr. Chatty lately. You're just as bad as some of the servants I knew."

"Yes. Well. I. Um" He cleared his throat, then sat back down. "I know it...might sound strange... considering we haven't known eachother for a very long time. But...I've come to care for you...a great deal." Looking around to see if anyone was watching, he continued, the others either asleep or out of sight. "I think maybe, it's because we have so much in common, or maybe we've been through so much together. I don't know. Maybe I'm imagining it. Maybe I'm fooling myself."

He inched forward slightly, and Elissa knew exactly what he wanted then. Her heart raced, and she tried to contain the excitement in her. She did not move.

His face still close, he continued "Am I? Fooling myself? Or do you think you might ever... feel the same way about me?"

She smiled, and obliged him, slowly inching her face foward, but not going all the way. Another wicked thought entered her mind and she said it "I don't know." A carefree tone escaping her devilish grin "Too soon to say."

He grinned, the actual message not lost on him fortunately enough: 'Kiss me, you mad, cheese obsessed fool.'

Ever so slowly moving foward, he whispered "Well...is it too soon for this?", and then embraced his lips with hers, closing his eyes and letting his hand caress his face, as she reached out to the back of his head, beckoning him to continue. As their tongues glided across one another in what seemed to go on for several minutes, they finally stopped, both feeling very light headed.

Very weakly, and still in the process of opening her eyes, she finally answered him "Not sure...I think I need more testing to be sure." She tried to force a smile, but her lips were not responding.

A quiet laugh replied back "Well, I'll have to arrange that won't I?" They laughed for a moment, then he said it "Maker's breath but you're beautiful...I am a lucky man."

Leliana had watched everything happen. She admitted to herself, that she was a little jealous of the both of them. Alistair was certainly handsome, and sweet. And adorably awkward. But Leliana was even more interested in Elissa. Behind all of that platemail and severity was a person, and she was finding out who she was day by day. It seemed, however, that she misread the kind gesture that this woman meant by giving her the flower; it was a token of friendship, not of affection. Despite that, however, she still found herself drawn to this fierce lady knight. Leliana was reminded of both Marjorlane and of the tale of Aveline. How such nobility and such harshness blended together to create someone like her astounded the bard. And of course, it helped that Leliana had caught glimpses of her when she was bathing. She was beautiful.

After a few exchanged words, Elissa and Alistair parted. 'What?!' Leliana said to herself. That's it? He's not going to bed her?! Of course not, she realized. The little templar wouldn't have the stones to do that yet. He was leaving everything up to Elissa to deal with, anyways, like a good boy. What really surprised her is why Elissa didn't take his hand and bedded HIM instead? She certainly was the kind that took the lead on such things.

Leliana wracked her head for answers, and after she could take no more, she stormed to Elissas' tent and opened the flap.

"Why in the Makers' name did you not bed him?!"

Elissas' jaw felt like it was going to hit the floor. First she was half naked, trying to change. Second, she was still trying to process the words she just heard.

"P-p-pardon?"

Leliana rose up an accusing finger "Oh don't play coy with me, fearless leader. You think I didn't notice? You thought NONE of us had noticed? The long talks, that flower he gave you, and now that kiss? Why have you not bedded him already?"

Now Elissas' jaw felt as if it was going to drop off completely. "I...you saw..."

Leliana threw up her hands in frustration "Yes! I saw. Glad to see you are in the conversation. Now BED HIM ALREADY!"

The noblewoman had finally regained her composure, crossing her arms. "It's not ladylike."

It was now Lelianas' turn to be confused. "What?"

"I'm not going to just pounce on him, Leliana."

Leliana shook her head "But you clearly like him, Elissa. There's nothing wrong with that at all."

Elissa looked at the ground, guiltily "This is true. I would certainly not mind if..."

Leliana grabbed Elissa by the face and looked her in the eyes "So do it! What is holding you back! It's driving me mad watching you two and not doing anything!"

Elissa turned her face away "I will wait for him to make his move."

The bard released her grip and screeched in frustration "You KNOW that's NOT going to HAPPEN Elissa!"

"I am patient. I will wait. It would not be ladylike of me to do otherwise. Infact, Mother even wanted me to wait until I married."

Leliana regarded her leader with an exasperated expression "You are impossible, you know this? And a hypocrite. For someone who took pride in breaking the norm as a highborn lady warrior, you have QUITE some antiquated traditions."

She went to leave, but then a thought crossed her mind "If you don't bed Alistair..." She turned to Elissa, a smile on her face "I will."

"What? You...you would not dare..." Elissas' tone and face were starting to get increasingly dark.

"Why not? The little templar is rather handsome, is he not? All he needs is some practice. Besides, it's been a while for me."

Elissas' mouth formed that indignated 'O', and she glanced around for her pillow, and picked it up, raised with both hands at the ready "I WILL kill you."

"Better hurry up then." Leliana said in that sing-song voice of hers as she walked out of the tent "I won't wait forever."

Elissa wanted nothing more than to toss her pillow at her new friend with all of her might, then perhaps tackle her and tell her to keep her Orlesian hands where they belonged; OFF Alistair. But alas, the templar training kicked in, and it was all she could do to simply shake her head in disgust. She even giggled a little at the idea. Poor Alistair would soon have women swooning over him, and he would probably ramble, start bleeding out of his nose, or simply run off, trying to clear away the sweat on his forehead. And, she admitted to herself, Leliana had a point. She did want him. But Elissa knew that someone like him handled intimacy very seriously. Which suited her just fine; she wanted her first to be something special after all. It wasn't something that was simply "done" and forgotten.

So for now, all Elissa could do was simply lay in her tent, thinking of the man who was so close...

But so far away...


	15. Showing off

"You there. I have some questions for you."

The older, greying scavenger turned his gaze from the ground to address the commanding voice behind him. A woman in strange blue/black armor stood there, and with her, an odd sort of collection of people stood with her. One of them, a rather large Giant, made the man rather uncomfortable.

"Wh-wh-what do ya want? I got no money!" He raised his hands up shakily in surrender.

The woman shook her head "No no, we're not going to rob you. I just have some questions. My friend here," gesturing toward the giant "is looking for a sword. His sword. He was fighting here a while ago and thinks he lost it when he fell. Have you seen any strange swords about?"

The scavenger regarded both for a moment, as if contemplating that his response might warrant anger, then he spoke "Y-yeah. I saw a few blades about. But some wanker dwarf by the name of Dwyn took em and left before I could get em."

"Dwyn?" Elissa turned to Sten. "The dwarf that we forced to fight with us. Once we have finished our business here with the mages, we go straight to him." She then turned back to the scavenger and raised out a hand "Here, a sovereign. Get yourself some food and proper clothes."

Wide eyed, the man slowly took it. "Why t-thank you, kind lady! Thank you!"

She bowed, then left with her entourage down toward the docks.

* * *

Morrigan stopped her halfway between the boat and the man they just talked to. "A word, Warden? I would speak with you."

"What is it Morrigan?"

"I have a thought."

A sly grin crept unto Elissas' face before she answered. "Just the one?"

Morrigan rolled her eyes "Ah-ha-ha. Such wit. Truly. You and Mother should run a comedy tour throughout Ferelden."

Elissa stifled a giggle "Ok, really then, what is it Morrigan?"

Putting her hands behind her back, she changed her tone "We have been given a rare opportunity you see. Long ago, a group of templars made off with one of Flemeths' grimoires. She managed to make nearly all of them pay dearly, but the book escaped her grasp. To this day she still speaks of this loss with great rage." She turned and walked toward the lake, gazing at the moon. "I believe that the grimoire is in the possession of this Circle of Magi, just right over there. If you could acquire this grimoire for me, I would be in your debt."

"Interesting..." Elissa paused, then continued "You want me to steal from the Circle?"

Morrigan scoffed "Twas they who stole from my mother! Were you not listening?"

"But you do not intend to give it back to her, do you?"

The witch turned around to eye her perceptive leader for a moment. "No, I do not. I intend to keep this grimoire for myself."

Elissa smiled "A chance to learn more, I take it?"

"Indeed. I do not intend to squander this rare opportunity."

"What does it look like, Morrigan?"

Morrigan looked up to the night sky "It should be a black book...with a tree on the front of it. It is also bound by leather."

"I can't promise anything Morrigan. From what I understand, the Circle is rather strict. Infact.." Elissa looked at the tower in the distance "It is probably best that you remain here. I do not want issue with the templars. You understand?"

"I was actually going to volunteer to stay behind. My thanks." Morrigan bowed, and went to one of the benches overlooking the lake.

"Sten? You too. You can either keep Morrigan company or you can interrogate that scavenger again if you want."

"As you wish." With that, he turned and marched toward the old man, who was too busy worshipping the sovereign to notice.

Elissa hoped that temporarily removing those two from her company would lower their profile here. The lessons Elissa remembered under Sage Aldous about the Circle of Magi were a stark contrast to the envisionment that Mother Mallol provided for her. She wanted to prepare for the worst. From what little she knew of the Qun, Elissa also learned that they were even STRICTER with their mages. Considering Stens' recent cracking under pressure, it didn't seem prudent to put him into a tower full of potential 'threats'. And bringing in an apostate, the daughter of Flemeth the Devourer of Men no less, would simply be asking for trouble.

And then there was the issue of herself. If anyone here found out, things would get even more complicated.

* * *

"And what do you lot want? You're not hoping to get across to the Tower are you? I've strict orders not to let anyone across!"

Elissa took in the sight of the templar before her. Hopefully he will be amenable to reason, she thought to herself. "I am a Grey Warden in search of aid against the Blight. I must cross to seek the aid of the Magi."

The man crossed his arms "Ohh..so you're a Grey Warden eh? Prove it."

She shrugged and reached into her pack for the treaties, and handed it to the man. After a moment of looking them over, he finally spoke back "Oh so you got yourself some fancy Grey Warden documents eh? That doesn't prove anything you know. If I wrote on a piece of paper that I was the Queen of Antiva and started declaring it, people would think I've gone mad."

"The documents are genuine. Take a look at the seal." Elissa was starting to lose her patience.

The templar shrugged back "What if you stole it?"

"Think for a moment on what you are suggesting." She growled, her menacing gaze entering the mans eyes. "If I had the audacity to steal from the Grey Wardens, what makes you think I would waste time spending my breath on a witless fool such as yourself, when I could simply kill you? I'm going across that lake, and you can either help to row me across, or we can dump you off the boat halfway."

* * *

"It's amazing how quickly you change from sweet to sour, Elissa" Leliana grunted as all four of them rowed across the lake.

"Well..." Elissa sighed "I think that's a good trait that I have. I'm adaptable."

Leliana giggled "Or maybe you're just a LITTLE bipolar."

Elissa tilted her head, an amused look on her face "Oh believe me...I KNOW I'm crazy. Isn't that right, Alistair?"

"You're not crazy Elissa..." Alistair shook his head.

"Oh?" The other templar spoke softly to Alistair "She could've fooled me."

All it took was an angry glare from Alistair, and the other man shut his mouth for the rest of the trip. 'No, she's not crazy you twit.' He said to himself. 'It's all of Ferelden that's gone mad. She's one of the few sane and pure people left.'

* * *

As they entered the tower, a voice immediately barked at them "Carroll! I gave strict orders not to- Oh." The older templar looked at Alistair "I take it you're from Denerim then. I must admit, I didn't expect an answer so soon."

Elissa and Alistair looked at eachother in confusion, then Elissa realized her mistake with Alistairs armor and explained "Oh, I'm sorry. He's not a templar. We are Grey Wardens. I assume you are Knight Commander Greagoir?"

"What? Yes, I am." Greagoir was already stressed and in a foul mood, and was in no state to deal with more surprises. "I'm going to say this bluntly then. If you are not templars from Denerim or under my command, you need to leave."

"I'm sorry Knight Commander," Elissa shook her head "But I can do no such thing. The Grey Wardens require the assistance of the mages in this crisis of Blight."

Greagoir sighed out "I grow weary of the Wardens and their ceaseless needs. But, it is your right." He pointed his hand toward the scurrying of men running around in panic. "As you can see however, we are in no shape to help. The Circle is lost."

* * *

After Greagoir explained the situation, Elissa spoke "I'm going in there to save the mages."

"You what? Listen, it is too painful to hope for survivors only to find nothing. And abominations are not to be trifled with." Greagoir was shaking his head in disbelief at the Grey Warden before him.

"Then allow me to demonstrate one of my talents. I have a rare...power...that makes demons and abominations mere fodder." Elissa replied cooly.

Alistair grabbed her arm lightly and whispered in her ear "Elissa, don't. Grey Wardens may not answer to Chantry law, but some faithful simply don't care. They will think you are an abomination and they will kill you!"

Elissa looked at him sadly "We have no choice now, Alistair. Better to tell them here and now then let them find out later."

After a moment, he released his grip. "What are you talking about?" The concern in Greagoirs voice was apparent.

Elissa merely closed her eyes, and let the energies of the Fade flow through her body once more. An aura slowly, but steadily, emanated from her armor, brightening the room faintly with a teal light. She opened her eyes again, and the sight of her incandescent eyes made the templar recoil in fear.

"WHAT IN THE MAKER ARE YOU?! A MAGE?!" Greagoir was now at his wits end. His grim situation was looking to only getting worse.

"Smite me and find out." Elissa shrugged calmly.

Greagoir narrowed his brow at that. What game is this thing playing at, he thought to himself.

"Go ahead. I promise no retaliation. It's your duty to hunt abominations isn't it? See for yourself if I am one."

Greagoirs face hardened. "Very well." He focused his mind and could clearly see the Fade surrounding this woman, but it was, different. And though he tried to smite her, she stood there, completely unharmed. It was rather embarrassing, and quite frankly, infuriating for the Knight Commander to fail this test. But after some time, he finally conceded that he could do nothing.

"I cannot." Again he shook his head at the woman before him. "You wield magic, yet you are no mage. What are you?"

Elissas' lips formed a small smile that surprised Greagoir "At the moment? An ally." Her gaze went toward the door. "But we are wasting time, Knight Commander. My abilities make me very powerful against whatever lies beyond that door. Let me cross, and I will put an end to this. I promise you. After that, we can discuss what I am. Agreed?"

* * *

The two Grey Wardens along with the Bard and Elissas' guardian Dagonet made their way through the door, when moments later, it slammed shut behind them. Not even breaking stride, Elissa pressed on. Alistair finally caught up to her and he spoke "Well, that went better than I expected, to be honest."

Elissa smiled confidently "You see? I'm adaptable. And crazy."

"Well...MAAAYYYBBBE a LITTLE crazy." He gestured his thumb and index finger. "But we got through. Now we just have to-"

A crack of thunder interrupted his words. Everyone looked at eachother and they raced down the hall, steeling themselves for battle. Elissa was the first to see what was happening. A rather familiar looking mage was casting lightning magic against a Rage Demon. With a final cry, it vanished, and the mage stopped casting, but she immediately turned to assess the possible threat behind her. Her eyes squinted at the group, and then she positioned her body between the other mages who were cowering in fear.

"Stay back." The elder mage pointed her staff at the group. "Grey Warden or no, if you threaten the mages, I will strike you down."

"You know who we are?" Elissa asked quizically.

"I remember you at Ostagar. You and your friend, there." She pointed at Alistair. "It seems there were Grey Warden survivors after all, despite Loghains' treachery. But that is not important now. Why are you here?"

"I'm not going to purge the Circle." Elissa reassured the mage. "I'm here to save it, and I also...need help. Here, let's trade names, and quickly discuss some need to know."

* * *

Wynne finally spoke when the information settled in "Very well. Let us proceed, Elissa. I am very anxious to save my collegues, and to see this power of yours."

She dispelled the barrier she erected, and they made their way further into the corrupted tower. As Elissa and her companions walked in the library, four portals appeared, surrounding her. Foul demons slowly climbed out of each one, growling with rage at their new prey. Elissa motioned for her companions to move back, and she drew in breath as she focused her mind. As energy hummed around the Spirit Warrior, the creatures demeanor changed, starting to back away. Wynnes' mouth slowly opened as she observed this miracle of new magic.

Alistair quickly spoke "You might want to step back furt-"

It was too late. Elissa had already reached the apex, and unleashed a savage shout as the energy burst out from her in a sphere of blinding light. The demons were turned into ashes instantly. A gust of air hit her allies, threatening to knock them off balance. Leliana, Alistair and Dagonet were starting to get used to Elissas' strange powers now, but the Senior Enchanter was awestruck.

As the dust literally settled, Elissa brushed her hands and sighed out in relief as she turned to Wynne "I never get tired of that trick."

After a long pause, a thought finally clicked in Wynnes' mind "Ahhh... I see. I think I know what you are, my dear."

"You do?" This surprised Elissa. The confidence in Wynnes' voice was also somewhat reassuring. Most who saw her using these powers usually lost whatever courage they had.

"I believe so, if I remember correctly. According to some of our collection of magical studies here," Wynne gestured around the room "some non mages have been awoken by spirits in the Fade as they slept. Sometimes, these spirits have even given these people their powers." Wynne then studied Elissa for a moment "Hmm...Has a spirit ever contacted you in the Fade?"

Elissa quickly nodded and replied "Yes. I know, it sounds like I'm an abomination, but I swear to you, I am not. It's not a demon, and I have full control over myself. The spirit only manages to talk to me when I am asleep or unconcious."

After a moment of studying further, Wynne continued "That does seem to support what else I've read about the subject. None of the men and women behaved differently after contact...if it is not a demon, what kind of spirit is it? Do you know?"

"It said it was a spirit of justice. I believed it. I felt something, comforting about it. And it didn't want anything from me either."

Wynne smiled slowly. "Then we are very fortunate to have you. Those with your powers are very rare, and they will help today, and in the times to come. After we are done here, I will speak with Greagoir, and tell him what I know. They will not brand you an abomination, of this, I swear."


	16. Fantasy Land

Alistair walked up the steps to the second floor when he saw him. Standing alone and inert, a single man was merely eyeing them calmly as they approached.

"Take great care." The man spoke, no distress in his voice. "The stockroom is in disarray. Demons prowl the tower."

"Owain!" Wynned exclaimed. She rushed forward. "Owain, you should have said something! I would have let you pass the barrier."

"I prefer it here." Owain shrugged. "The stockroom is familiar."

Elissa looked at Alistair, then he spoke "That's a Tranquil, Elissa. Heard of those I hope?"

She nodded her head, looking sympathetically at the man now. "Can you tell me what Uldred is up to Owain?"

"I do not know. What I do know, is that I gave Niall the Litany of Adralla. Niall wished to stop Uldred."

Wynne raised a mouth to her hand "The Litany? It is as I feared."

Elissa snapped her head to the enchanter. "What's wrong?"

"Blood magic is at work here." Wynne explained. "The Litany is used as a defense against blood domination. If Niall took the Litany...He was at the meeting..."

Great, more blood mages to deal with, Elissa thought to herself. "We should press on. Stay here if you want Owain, or join the others."

They left the room through the left exit quietly, for Elissa had heard voices.

"Forget Uldred. We can't rely on him anymore!"

"But what are we supposed to do?"

She crept up with her companions, and when they were ready, she gave the signal, and they rushed out, weapons drawn and aimed at the blood mages.

"Surrender now and we may let you live!" Elissa barked.

Two of the mages spun around and tried to raise their staves, but Elissa and Alistair were ready. A bolt of light appeared over both of them, striking them down where they stood. As they collapsed to the floor, a bolt of lightning hit one of them, causing him to spasm for a moment, then he stilled. An arrow found its way into the others heart, ending him quickly. The third mage, a woman, was visibly shaken, inching back towards the wall.

"P-please don't kill me!" she sputtered out.

Elissa stepped forward, her sword resting downward now. "Drop your staff and surrender."

She quickly dropped it and raised her hands in pacification.

"Head down to the first floor and submit yourself to the Templars. May the Maker show mercy on you."

The woman sighed out in relief "Oh, thank you! Thank you!" and with that, she ran past them all.

Elissa was relieved at her surrender as well. Mercy was something that she was starting to lose her grip on. It was good that she still had some left.

Most of the rest of the towers inhabitants, however, would not prove amenable to reason. Some managed to survive; a few mages, and a few more tranquil who were subject to the demons power. The rest, however, seemed beholden to madness. And the further they ascended, the more corrupted the tower was. Even some of the templars were under the demons control. Elissa tried to rescue one of them, but it was in vain. Slaying the foul temptress did not free the man from his bewitchment, and she was forced to end his life.

"Damn it all!" She spat at the ceiling. Again she had failed to save a life.

"There was nothing you could do here. Do not trouble yourself."

Wynnes' voice soothed Elissa somewhat. "Let's go." she said, the bitterness not yet gone.

"Ahh, what have we here?" A grotesque figure stood before them as they entered into the central hub of the fourth floor. At his feet was the body of an unknown mage. He was clasping a strange looking trinket in his hand. "More visitors, I presume? Allow me to entertain you..."

Elissa suddenly felt very, very tired. She could hear the voices of her allies, but everything felt like it was being sucked away. She could hear the faint crashing of metal on the tile, then the crumbling of a body on the floor, then another, and another.

As the demon tried to invade her thoughts, she felt its magic swirling around her, into her mind and soul. The feeling was nauseating and sickening. Visions of sparring with Gilmore, cooking with Nan, playing jokes on Aldous with Fergus, she could see them in front of her, but they were fading away into the demon. As they continued to swirl around her, the horrifying sensation slowly infuriated the noble to a moment of clarity. And that was all she needed to break free.

"YOU CANNOT CONTROL ME DEMON!" She spat at the creature. Her energy and vision returned in an instant, and she drew her sword to swing right at its twisted head. A light engulfed the both of them just as her blade was about to strike, and she felt weightless as the cold, corrupted tower was replaced suddenly with an all too familiar sight.

The desolate ground, the scorched sky, the ruins, the city in the horizon. Transported to the Fade, great, she thought to herself. A familiar voice came from all directions to assault her.

"I am very glad you resisted that fiends powers."

Elissa whirled around to identify her surroundings. "Justice? Where are you?"

The voice boomed back "I am within you."

"You're...in my mind?" Elissa was fearing for the worst.

"I am no longer able to manifest myself in this world or yours. But I can see your world through your eyes."

I'm like a prison for the poor thing, she thought to herself. "Tell me Justice, am I doing a good job so far? I doubt it."

"I would have executed the Qunari, and the mage Avernus. But there are many ways to mete out Justice, and unlike my brethren, I am patient."

"That's it? No other criticisms? I'm still rather surprised you chose ME, Justice. I abandoned my family to die. That it was to warn my brother and fight the Blight doesn't excuse my crime." Elissas voice was getting raw with emotion.

"The burden of guilt rests on your families murderer. You know th-"

"Let's just go. I'm done talking about this." Elissa looked around. "What happened to my friends?"

Elissa walked on in search of her companions when she heard barking. To her right, Dagonet was charging for her.

Elissa smiled and hugged her protector, letting him kiss her "Ohh who's a good boy! You're too smart for stupid demons aren't you?"

Dagonet barked in agreement and enthusiasm, and ran around her. "Let's go find the others Dagonet."

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, Elissa could hear voices in the distance.

"Enough! You are NOT my son, demon."

"Mother, don't do this to me. I love you!"

Wynne was pointing her staff and backpedalling from what appeared to be a young man. But Elissa knew better too.

"They've allowed me to transfer to Kinloch Hold so that we would be toget-"

A fireball from Wynnes staff was hurtling towards the demon. It managed to narrowly sidestep the attack, though it was caught off balance.

"Foolish mage, you struggle in vain. You should have accepted our illusion. Now you will die." It readied its hands for a spell of its own, as Wynne prepared a magical ward around her. As the demon tried to cast the spell, the energy faded from its hands, and it even formed a puzzled look on its face right before it was split in half by Starfang. Elissa jerked the blade free of the creature, and it dispersed into several wisps, flying into the sky.

Wynne lowered her guard, and grinned at the arrival of the Grey Warden. "My thanks. I see that you too resisted the demons foul influence."

"Let's hope the others are as fortunate Wynne. We should press on."

Another long march, and this time Elissa could see everything clearly. Leliana was praying next to a demon disguised as a Chantry Sister.

"Blessed art thou, who exists in the sight of the Maker. Blessed art thou, who exists in the sight of-" Footsteps broke her concentration, and she looked up to see a group of strangers. Leliana smiled and greeted them "Ahh welcome! Have you come to pray? The Maker accepts all who come to him."

"Leliana, I need you to listen carefully to me." Elissa said cautiously.

"How, how do you know my name? Who are you?" Leliana was taken aback.

"Think really hard. You have to remember me." Elissa raised her hand to calm her down.

The demon stepped forward "Please do not disturb her prayers. If you will not pray before Andraste and the Maker, you must leave."

"I...It's strange. You seem familiar, and yet..." Leliana was holding her head, as if she was suffering an injury. "I think I do remember you."

"You left Lothering because you wanted to help me end the Blight, remember? The vision you had. And Marjolaine."

The last name made Leliana recoil a little. "Yes...yes I remember now. So..."

The demon conjured a dagger from its hand, trying to bring it down upon the distracted bard, but Elissa was quicker, smiting the demon and revealing its true form, to the horror of the bard. Wynne electrocuted the monster, and it howled in pain until it issued its death rattle, crumbling to the ground and fading away.

"Holy Maker!" Leliana backed away and scanned her surroundings, pulling out her bow. "What's going on?"

"We can explain on the way, Leliana. We need to find Alistair. Now." Elissa ordered.

Alistair was sitting at a table, enjoying a breakfast of eggs with lots of cheese, roasted boar, and bacon. Elissa, clad in a simple brown dress and apron, had finally finished cleaning up and sat down to smile gently at him as he ate.

"Elissa, this is delicious, don't get me wrong," He managed to say during bites "But next time, let me cook! You're not allowed to do any kind of work when I'm around."

Elissa giggled "Oh but you know me Alistair. I like getting things done myself. Besides, your cooking..." She tilted her head and grinned.

"Well. That's true. Not gonna argue that." He smiled back. "I'm just glad all of this head splitting work is finished with at last." He took her hand in his, Alistairs tone growing sincere. "I don't want you to ever have to worry about anything ever again Elissa. Not danger, or grief, or anything else." A sad smile was her reply, the one he was used to seeing, but at least it looked happier this time.

"She'll just have to worry about you instead!"

Alistair turned to the hallway to see his sister standing there, her children peeping from around her skirt, giggling at the sight of the two lovebirds.

"Yes, well, I'll try not to embarrass us TOO much!" He jested.

One of her children popped her head out further "Kiss her!" The others got a little bolder and decided to join him:

"Yeah, kiss her Alistair!" "Go on, do it!"  
"Cmon, Uncle Alistair!"

He turned back to Elissa, a blush on his face. She chuckled and took his face in her hands, and dragged him in for the embrace. The kitchen transformed into a bedroom, and the kissing went deeper. She was guiding his back to the bed as they continued, and she pulled back, only to push him back and straddle right on top of him. Elissa was already caressing his neck with gentle kisses while her hands went further south. As Alistair was about to touch her back, a voice interrupted him.

"Alistair."

It was Elissas voice, that much Alistair was certain of. But it wasn't coming from Elissa. She was merely sitting there with a confused look on her face. He looked around, and saw her. Standing at their doorway was a woman that looked exactly like Elissa, yet she was wearing that armor and sword again. Two other women stood next to her, along with a Mabari, who barked and growled at them.

He got up, out of the bed, and approached this woman slowly. She was looking at him with mirth in her eyes, trying to contain a grin.

"Elissa?" He managed to croak out.

Suddenly the inside of the house dissappeared, replaced with the bleak reality of the Fade. An arrow sailed past Alistair and landed straight into the false Goldannas' heart, revealing its true nature to Alistairs dismay before it disintegrated. The demonic Elissa charged with a dagger in her hand at Alistair, but was impaled at the last second by the real Elissa, a look of pain on her face disturbing Alistair before she too dissolved into nothing. Wynne and Dagonet had already dealt with the children, their twisted screams their deathnote.

Alistair glanced around him as his memories flooded back to him. After a long pause, and realizing that the real Elissa and the others had been watching for some time, he finally said the words.

"Well...this is awkward."

Elissa took his hand in hers, a sad smile on her face, and softly said "Let's go."

The Sloth Demons' attention was keenly eyeing the one in front as they approached. No mortal had ever managed to break the spell before. And now, it could feel something emanating from the human. A presense of some sort. Something the demon could not detect in the mortal world, but could clearly feel here.

"Well well, do you all have some gall." It casually chuckled, bravado in its voice.

"YOU'RE THE ONE PERVERTING OUR MEMORIES AGAINST US!" The human held out her sword and charged as she spoke "YOU'LL PAY, DEMON!"

The Sloth Demon immediately casted a fireball to incinerate the willful one, but she didn't stop. To the demons utter surprise, she imbued her sword with magic and split the fireball in half, walking right through it as she readied the killing blow. The blade pierced through the demons neck, choking on its own blood and weakly trying to grab the sword, but the human simply shifted the blade inside the nexk to finish it, and then everything was dark.

As Elissa jerked the blade from the creature, light enveloped her and her companions as they were slowly sucked upwards, and Elissa could feel her senses returning again as the light dissapated from her. She was back in the Circle Tower again, and her companions were slowly awakening. She knelt down by Alistair, and removed her gauntlet to carress him as his eyes fell on hers. He smiled weakly, then his smile dissappeared

"So, you saw-"

"Everything." She stroked his cheek, and then she helped him up. "We can talk about this later, Alistair."

Leliana was trying to stop her giggling, but to no avail. Blushing, he muttered "Right. I'll just be over here then, way in the back. So you'll all stop staring at me." 


	17. Demonslayer

Poor Niall, she thought to herself, taking the Litany in her hand. She would avenge him. She would avenge all of this.

Elissa gave the Litany to Leliana and strode out of the room, greatsword in hand. She was greeted by a trio of demons, whom cast foul curses at her. Wynne dispelled them mid flight as Elissa and Alistair swung viciously into them, their howling giving Elissa grim satisfaction. There would be no mercy for Uldred, not for this. Another wave of demons and abominations rushed towards her, but again, she did not deter. Her greatsword sung as it passed through the air, only stopping its' hymn when slicing through flesh and blood. All of this would be undone, she said to herself. These fiends would pay terribly for their crimes, and she would save whoever was left.

She entered the room leading to the final flight of stairs when she saw a strange beam of light encompassing a single templar next to the staircase.

"What is this? Another illusion? You cannot fool me!" the templar spat at them.

The group walked toward the man, and Wynne spoke first "I recognize him. He's Cullen. I'm not sure why, but they seem to have contained him within this field."

"You're not the Senior Enchanter! You have broken the others, but I will stay strong!" Cullen was clutching his head.

"I think they are tormenting his mind..." Alistair looked at Elissa with sympathy on his face.

Cullen looked at Alistair with naked rage "ENOUGH! I'll hear nothing you say! BEGONE!" He closed his eyes for a moment, and reopened them. Then, a look of confusion replaced his anger "But...that's always worked before!"

"We are very much real, Ser Cullen." Elissa stepped forward. "Where are the others, Irving and Uldred? Upstairs?"

"Yes, yes they are up there.." He looked at the staircase in horror. "The screams I hear from there are inhuman. There must be no one left!"

"We will see about that." Elissa started to walk toward the staircase.

"You can't save them! You don't know what they've become!" He yelled at her.

She turned to him "Just relax. This is going to be over soon, I promise." She gestured for her companions to follow, but the tortured templar kept screaming at them.

"Fools! You can't save them! You need to kill them all! It's the only way!"

* * *

Elissas' boots clanked on the staircase as she ascended, and once she was in the Harrowing Chamber, she was witness to a horrific sight. Two abominations were casting lightning into the body of a man on the ground, who was slowly transforming into something monstrous. Before she could speak, the process was over, and the newly formed abomination stood up and joined its brethren. A bald man was sitting on a chair, witnessing the spectacle, and his new guests. Other mages were on their knees, their hands bound behind them, forming a circle within the chamber.

"Irving!" Wynne yelled at an elderly mage. The man weakly looked at Wynne, a pale smile on his face "I knew you'd arrive in time, Wynne."

The bald man stood up slowly at that, his staff hitting the ground as he walked, much like a king would use a scepter. "Indeed. You have come to me to claim what is rightfully yours, have you not Wynne?"

"I want nothing from you, demon!" Wynne spat back at the man.

Uldred shrugged at her "Oh, that is a shame. I would have offered you such a powerful gift if you had pledged your loyalty to me. Very well." His gaze met Elissas', and he smiled "And who are your friends, Wynne? I do not recall such faces from the templars of our tower."

Irving seems to be alright, Elissa said to herself. She whispered to her group "You're in charge of using the Litany, Leliana. If Wynne sees Uldred casting, she will let you know." Both Leliana and Wynne gave the slightest of nods, and Elissa turned back to the abomination "There won't be a need for introductions, Uldred." As Uldred transformed into his monstrous pride demon form, Elissa responded in kind by letting her eyes aglow with the fury of the Fade behind them. "You won't be living for very much longer."

Uldred made the first move by throwing a Fireball at the party, but Elissa split it in half once again, charging at the creature with Alistair right beside her. Wynne casted Haste on everyone, and Leliana started taking shots at Uldreds weakpoints. The pride demon cocked back a fist and threw it right at Elissa, but she spun around it with her now ridiculous speed, slicing into the flesh of his arm with an upward cut. He roared and took a step back, clutching the wound with his other arm. Alistair saw the opportunity and stabbed into the creatures right kneecap, debilitating it even further. Dagonet added to the injury by chewing at the wound. Another scream of pain, and the demon casted a powerful forcewave from itself, knocking both knights and the mabari far away from him. Uldred managed to regenerate part of his wounds, but was interrupted by one of Lelianas' arrows, finding its mark right in the left eye. Uldred screamed in pain again, and used his right hand to try and enthrall another mage.

As Elissa tried to get up, she saw two of the abominations rush toward her. Fortunately, her spirit form, combined with Wynnes' haste, made her movement rather fast. As one of the creatures nearly swiped at Elissa, she had already gotten to her feet and split it in half. Alistair was already on his feet when he saw the last abomination try to catch Wynne by surprise. Seeing he was too far away, he cocked back his sword arm, and cast it forward, releasing the blade from his grasp. Wynne had noticed the creature as she was trying to batter Uldred with arcane bolts, but was nonetheless relieved when the blade landed squarely into the abominations chest. Elissa had already dispatched of the other monster when she noticed that one of the mages was being enthralled.

Leliana, however, was on it. She rushed to the mans side, and simply held the Litany between the mages head and Uldred. The spell broke, and Uldred growled in anger. He made his way toward the pair when his left leg suddenly gave way to immense pain. Elissa had sliced behind the left kneecap. Uldred tried to raise his right hand, but it was being pulled down by an invisible force. Wynne saw what the Grey Wardens were trying to do, and was helping in taking the demon down, one limb at a time. Dagonet leapt onto the other arm, and did his best to pin it down. In his desperation, Uldred tried to cast another force wave, but Alistair was ready this time, interrupting his spell and casting a smite on him. The light burned Uldreds head, and he screamed a final time before it was silenced by the hymn of Starfang, plunging down unto the demons' neck and severing its head, ending the fight.

Elissa regarded the monster for a few moments before looking around the room, deciding that the situation was indeed clear. She walked up to the elder mage that Wynne had pointed out earlier and proceeded to unbind him first. "So, you're alright then Irving?"

"I'm far too old for this..." muttered the First Enchanter.

Elissa smiled, and looked around at the room, taking in the faces of all the grateful mages, the approving smile of Wynne, the relieved panting of Dagonet, the weary grin of Leliana, and the naked jubilation of her Alistair She had managed to succeed again where she had failed. She didn't know if she could forgive herself, but this, and her defense of Redcliffe, were a good start.

* * *

The elated group finally made it down to the barred door on the first floor. Irving approached and spoke "Greagoir? Are you there? This is First Enchanter Irving."

"Irving? You're alive?! What's the situation?" barked Greagoir through the door.

"The Circle is safe, Greagoir. We have these Grey Wardens to thank for our safety."

After a few moments of silence, the door opened, templars at the ready, with Greagoir at the center. He stepped forward. "I must confess, I did not expect to see you again, Irving."

Cullen ran up to them "Knight Commander, don't trust him! Don't trust any of them!"

Elissa interrupted him calmly "This templar has undergone tremendous trials, Greagoir. I would pay him no heed right now. His mind is not well."

The enraged templar spun at the grey warden "Silence witch! I should have your head! You don't fool me, you're a mage!"

"That's quite enough out of you, young man." Wynne stepped forward to Greagoir. "Knight Commander, I think I have some answers to your questions about this Grey Warden. Shall I?"

* * *

Greagoirs' head was throbbing. This was simply too much to deal with in one day. "Irving, you believe that order has been restored to the Circle?"

"I do, Greagoir. I understand the position you are in-"

"No no. It's fine." Greagoir looked at the woman again. "It seems we owe you a great deal this day. I shall have to make a report to the Grand Cleric about you, but considering your actions here, I highly doubt any action will be taken against you, not that we even have the jurisdiction."

"It's certainly nice to know I won't be slapped in irons today, so thank you." chuckled Elissa. Alistair sighed out a breath of relief.

Cullen stammered "Wh-what? That's it?! You're just going to let them go?!"

"That is exactly what I intend to do, and you will remember who is in charge Cullen." Greagoir claimed calmly.

It was all Cullen could do to contain his anger and walk away, muttering "Yes, Knight Commander" as he left.

Greagoir looked at Elissa again "I must say, if what is said about you is true, what you are might be more effective than templar training. It is a shame that the process is not nearly as reliable. But enough of my rambling. You have the respect of the Templar Order as well as the aid of the Circle of Magi. Speak to Irving, and he will see to it."

Elissa bowed, not caring to hide her smile. It was a tremendous relief that the Knight Commander had placed his trust in her. He would likely put in a good word with the Grand Cleric, who was a powerful ally to have in a time of Blight and civil war.

She approached Irving, who stood up straight at the presense of the knight. "Hello Irving, I'm here to officially request aid against the Blight."

He smiled, appreciating her good graces "The Circle owes you much today, Grey Warden. Though we have suffered losses, we will gladly stand with you against this crisis."

"Thank you, First Enchanter. There is also..." She turned to Alistair "Another matter."

* * *

"We will save the child, have no doubt of that." Irving reassured Elissa.

"Very good! Then I must take my leave. Farewell, First Enchanter. Maker be with you." Elissa curtsied.

Wynne stepped in "Irving, I request to take leave with this woman against the Blight."

"Wynne, we need you here. The Circle needs you, more than ever."

Wynne smiled and shook her head "That is a kind sentiment Irving, but the Circle is in good hands again. This woman is brave and just, and will need all the help she can get to ending the Blight."

Elissa was taken aback by her words. Brave? She considered herself reckless really. Part of her wanted to die. And just? She was constantly struggling with her anger and desire for revenge.

"You were never one to deny a good adventure Wynne." chuckled Irving.

"I accept, if Irving allows it." Elissa spoke sincerely "I would be honored to have you join us, Senior Enchanter."

"Call me Wynne, dear." She held out a hand, and it was received with a gauntlet.

"Very well!" Irving spoke to them both. "Maker guide you all on your quest."


	18. The Long Road, and the Night Before

The moon bathed the world in a silver light as the group exchanged conversations with the newest member. Alistair had already spoken to Wynne, and she seemed very kind and wise to him. Not to mention the fact that she was also very useful as a healer. No more having to rely on Morrigans potions, he thought to himself. Oddly enough, he saw Elissa hand her something when they were setting up camp. It looked like some sort of book, but he couldn't tell that far away. He'd have to ask her about that later. But more importantly, he'd have to ask Elissa what she and Wynne were talking about. The conversation seemed to go from smiling and talking pleasantly, to sterner, louder words and frowns, to hugging and quieter voices again. He admitted to himself that Elissa was a bit unpredictable, but that was understandable. He just couldn't imagine the two of them arguing at all, however.

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed that she was walking towards him. Now he was starting to panic. He hadn't come up with a good excuse for what happened in the Fade yet, and she was definitely going to bring that up. Alistair felt a bead of sweat race down his face, and when he saw her smiling that mischevious smile, he blushed.

"So, Alistair, I wanted to talk about today..." She sat down next to him.

"Right. Yes. Well, you see. About that. I, uh-"

"Did you mean what you said about me?" Her tone struck him as contrasting to the impish grin he saw a few seconds ago, and he looked at her to see that she was looking at him without it. No, her expression wasn't jestful or playful. And he started to remember the words that he told her, thought he told her in the Fade. In retrospect, it seemed a bit foolish to say such a thing to her. She was clearly a leader, proud, intensely loyal to her friends, and brave. Yet even if he ignored the times that she broke down in front of him, there were moments when she thought she was alone, that she would just gaze into the ground with that somber look on her face. And he knew exactly what she was brooding about. He wanted to take that pain away from her. And he felt completely ashamed of himself that he wasn't confident of himself to lead. Elissa deserved better than to have to take on such a responsibility with the burdens she already carried.

"Alistair?"

He realized she was still waiting for answer and focused "Oh! Sorry. I was just thinking." He sighed out, pausing for a moment before continuing. "Yes, Elissa. I meant every word."

She smiled at him. "You're a good man."

He blushed again "Really? Well, you were there. You saw what happened next."

"And?"

He couldn't look at her anymore. He started fidgeting, and when she peered her head to see that there was more sweat, she laughed at him. "Alistair, do you think I'm offended? To be honest, I would have been offended if you had NOT had such thoughts about me."

He couldn't even speak. The man swallowed in his throat and tried to regain some sense of composure when it hit him. "Wait, Elissa. What was your dream?"

Her smile faded. "I didn't have one. I managed to resist the demon and I followed it into the Fade."

Alistair knew that Elissa had quite the poker face. Would she lie to him? "Maybe. Or maybe your dream was even more risque... Dear Lady."

She rolled her eyes at him "I swear I didn't fall prey to the demon, Alistair." She inched closer to him, purring into his ear "But, if you'd like, I could describe some of the fantasies I've been thinking about lately. They involve you."

His lips parted at that. "Well. I don't. I mean. If you-"

"It shouldn't be so hard to imagine, my little templar. I suspect Leliana has already tried to ignite your passions for me."

His face went white at that. How in the Maker did she KNOW about that? It was all he could do to stare at her in an awkward silence, until she finally burst out in hysterical laughter.

"Oh Alistair, you are really too easy to tease!" She then covered her mouth and started shaking with glee. As the realization sunk into him that she was just toying with him, and not being serious, he started to calm down. "You really are wicked, Elissa."

She was at the end of her laughing when she spoke "I'm sorry Alistair, it was...too good an opportunity to pass up." She chuckled again, then finally stopped laughing. "I needed something funny to get myself out of this bad mood."

Alistairs' mind raced at those words. "What's wrong Elissa?"

The smile faded from her, and she looked away. "Well, Wynne and I.." She blinked, and turned back to Alistair "She doesn't approve of us."

The words struck Alistair, and suddenly he felt somewhat annoyed. What did Wynne have against the two of them being together? "What do you mean? What exactly did she say?"

"She was worried that we might hurt eachother." Again, she stared back into the bonfire, enthralled by its warmth and radiance. "She said that love was ultimately selfish. And that Grey Wardens couldn't afford to be selfish. She said that there might come a time when I would have to choose between you or doing my duty."

Alistair knew now why that might invoke some anger. He was infact, surprised that she didn't cry. "What did you say?"

"What do you think I said Alistair?" her voice growing bitter, she was inching slightly closer to the flame. "I told her everything. Who I was, what happened to my home and family, and that I had to abandon it all to stop this madness."

"Elissa.." He extended an arm out to bring her closer to him, his embrace around her tight.

Her gaze never left the flames, even as he hugged her close. "She tried to comfort me then, while telling me that this was exactly what she was trying to protect me from. The guilt. The grief. But I told her it was too late."

"I..." Alistair sighed out "I wish I knew what words I should say to make you feel better."

Elissa shrugged in his arms. "There aren't any. Just you being here is enough." She looked up at him after saying that, a yearning in her eyes. "Would you actually mind sharing a tent with me tonight?"

Alistair felt his blood froze. She was being serious this time.

Elissa shook her head at his reaction "Not like that. I mean... It's just... I haven't been sleeping well lately. I feel better when I'm around you."

Alistair relaxed, when he think he understood what she meant. "Yeah, I think I've heard you getting up in the middle of the night. Blight dreams?"

"Not always." She responded without a missed beat. "If you don't want to, its fine-"

"No no no! It's fine." He cupped her chin with his hand, looking into those enchanting, fetching eyes of hers. "Really. I don't mind at all."

She leaned forward, and he could not restrain himself. Their mouths met, her tongue battling with his, trying to make her forget for a moment all of the horrible memories that she had to relive today, or the bleak future that awaited her if something happened to him. After a moment, they broke apart, rose from the bonfire, and made their way to her tent, a few eyes watching them. As they entered, Alistair saw that Elissa was removing some of her clothing, and he turned away, unsure of what to do.

"It's alright Alistair." She said softly. "Nothing will happen if you aren't ready."

He tried to look at her, but then decided it was best if he just removed what clothing was unfit to sleep with and then slip into the bedroll. He quickly undid his boots and gauntlets, but the armor was always the hard part. And the buckles and straps were being rather difficult this night. Finally, he had undone it, and set the armor to the side, clad in clothing that was still decent at least. When he turned around to her, she was already in the bedroll, waiting for him, her somber expression mostly contained, but visible. He slowly made his way down to her, slipping into the covers, and when he was all the way in, next to her, she buried her face into his chest and started sobbing quietly. Alistair hugged her and let her vent against him, praying that she would see the end to her nightmares.

She prayed too, but her thoughts were different:

'Don't you dare die on me.'

* * *

A few eyes stared at them as they walked along the road.

Morrigans were of disdain and disbelief. What did she SEE in that fool of a templar? And had they truly..? She shook her head of such thoughts, for she did not want to picture that oaf naked any more than she had to, attractive as he may be.

The bard was smiling, but somewhat puzzled. Her tent was next to theirs last night, and though she saw them walk into it together, she did not hear much, and what she did hear did not suggest that they were making love. Maybe, she said to herself, they are taking it slowly.

Wynne watched the two with some measure of guilt, and equal parts worry. She had not meant to open up old wounds in this young woman. When they first talked, Wynne admired her, this Elissa. She seemed willing and eager to take on her role as a protector of men. But the Grey Warden had placed whatever blame that she did not dispense on the Arl of Amaranthine squarely on her own shoulders, and nothing Wynne could say could convince her otherwise. And it did not seem likely that she would distance themselves anytime soon, especially given what she saw last night. She could only picture how badly this could end, for both of them.

Elissa and Alistair, however, seem contented, relaxed even. Nothing had happened between them, but Elissa felt like a weight had been removed from her, and she decided to enjoy it, however long it lasted. And Alistair was certainly glad to be there when she needed him, even if all he did was lend a shoulder to cry on. It felt good that beyond the feelings between them, he was the only one she trusted with being completely open with her weaknesses.

All thoughts were interrupted when a woman ran up to them "Help. Please help. Bandits attacked the wagon. Follow me! I'll take you to them." She then ran off back where she came.

Elissa rolled her eyes and looked at Alistair "Do you believe it?"

"Maybe shes a Tranquil! Explains the lack of emotion in her voice." A half laughter escaping his mouth.

Elissa sighed out. Hopefully this was merely a bandit trap, and not set up exclusively for them. "Leliana. See if you can sneak around when we approach and find any traps or people that want us dead. Morrigan, Wynne, try to find a vantage point with cover if the worst happens. Sten, Alistair, Dagonet, you're with me." Everyone else scattered to her orders as Sten and Alistair flanked her, weapons at the ready. Dagonet was right at his mistress' side, growling. Trouble was definitely ahead, and she knew it. She came into view of the woman, walking calmly towards a leather armored elf with tattoes on his face, sword handles protruding from behind his back. He looked at them, a confident smile on his face, and he whistled. Elissa could see figures from her peripheral move around, and then she could hear something like a rather large tree branch. All four of them looked to their left and immediately dived out of the way in time from the tree that nearly crushed them.

"Forget the others. The Grey Wardens die here!" yelled a voice in front of Elissa. She instinctively rolled over Alistair and dragged him along the ground as arrows thudded into the ground next to them. Hitting the edge of the hill that the archers were perched on, she got up to her feet, her powers at the ready. A large fireball was hurtling above them towards the top of the hill, and it collided, an explosion of heat and screams assaulting their senses. Alistair was on his feet and saw that the woman now had a staff in hand, a spike of ice in her palm. He immediately smote her, the white light engulfing her, and she stumbled a bit, before Sten cut her down.

Elissa was charging straight at where the elf had stood, but he was not there. Two of his men had taken his place instead, and they recoiled at the presense of this otherworldly Grey Warden. She arced her greatsword into both of them, killing them instantly. To her right, she saw there was another archer on the other hill. She saw the arrow, and released a small sphere of energy around her to deflect it just in time. The moment she did that, she heard a crash behind her, and she turned to see that the elf was several feet behind her, knocked out cold by her defense. She gazed back to the archer, and saw that a knife had already pressed down on his throat and cut away, spilling blood, and letting him crumble down to the ground.

Leliana then gave the signal that her side was clear. Alistair ran up the other hill, only to come back moments later to nod grimly. Elissa then inspected the elf on the ground. He was the only one alive. What he said earlier had confirmed Elissas' suspicions, somewhere along their journey, they had been spotted. It had to be Denerim. Or Lothering. Berwick was still at Redcliffe as a temporary prisoner, and so he could not send out a message. She'd seen to that herself before she left.

She knelt down to the elf, took out her canteen of water, and let it douse his face before stopping to slap him lightly on it. He groaned, and slowly shifted, his eyes trying to open.

"I'm... still alive? I didn't think that would be the case."

Elissa did not move as her companions surrounded the elf. "I have some questions for you, if you don't mind."

* * *

An Antivan Crow, sent to kill us, by Loghain himself. This did not sit well with Elissa. As for this Zevran, she couldn't bring herself to bear him any ill will, but neither did she fully trust him.

"What say you then, my deadly sex goddess? I can even shine shoes for you, if you so wish."

The offer of Zevrans' service gave Elissa some pause. She couldn't just kill him. There was, after all, at least some truth to what he was saying, if not all of it. Again, the lessons from Aldous rung in her mind, and she could remember some of the journals of retired Crows who had given up the trade. If a Crow failed in their mission, their life was forfeit. So he really did have no choice but to offer his services to her, or risk fighting the Crows alone. But could she trust him? She looked back at the others. Alistair was not thrilled, that much she knew, given the attack and Zevrans flirting afterwards. Morrigan regarded the assassin with equal contempt. Wynne simply looked at Elissa, pleading to her without words to be careful in her decision. Sten was indifferent, or unreadable. Elissa could never decide. Leliana, being ever so merciful, looked at Zevran with some pity.

Elissa turned back to her captive, and finally spoke "Very well. I accept."

Alistair boomed out "What?! You're taking him with us?! Is that really such a good idea?!"

She approached him and whispered softly "Alistair, he's right. The Crows regard failure as unacceptable. It would be pointless, detrimental even, of him to try to kill us again. Besides," She looked at Zevran before turning back to Alistair "We can use someone like him. Having a Crow on our side, one that was hired by Loghain, no less, will help us later."

"Fine," Alistair sighed out "I see your point. I'm still going to be watching him though, just so you know."

Elissa turned back to a relieved Zevran, and extended her hand out to pull him up. "Welcome, Zevran."


	19. Amusement

The group of eight had finally reached Redcliffe Castle.

Alistair was the first in, making his way down the hallway to be greeted by Teagan, Isolde, and First Enchanter Irving. They were all surrounding a small body on the floor, which made Alistairs heart sink at the sight. "Oh Maker, is he-"

"He lives, Warden." Irving had to hold out his hand to stop Alistair from getting closer. Elissa took Alistairs' hand in his and he looked at her, the panic starting to fade away. Irving continued "You have arrived just in time, in fact. We are now ready to begin the ritual necessary to enter the Fade and destroy the demon."

Elissa met Irvings' eyes "What do we need to do?" He looked back at the child "Alas, we have only enough lyrium at hand to send one mage into the Fade. Uldred's attack on the Circle has weakened us considerably. Only one may attempt to save this boys life."

Elissa took this in, and looked back at her party "If that is the case, Wynne would be a wise choice."

Wynne was happy to hear those words, but not for the simple flattery. Such things were beyond her caring. She recognized, however, her tone, and the message it brought. "I will do everything in my power to save this child."

Irvings' face lit up. Wynne entering the Fade meant that this ritual had a great chance of success. "Very good. Let us proceed."

* * *

After hours of lying motionless on the ground next to the child, Wynne finally opened her eyes and spoke. "It is done."

Everyone stirred out of their seats, breaking the uncomfortable silence and whispers. All eyes were on Connor, who did not move at first. Isolde went to his side and lightly shook him "Connor? My boy? Can you hear me?" He slowly opened his eyes, rubbing them with his hand. "Mother?" Isolde pulled him up to crush him in a hug "Oh thank the Maker! Connor!" Everyone burst out into cheering at that moment, with Alistair hugging Elissa fiercely, and whispering into her ear "Thank you so much." She whispered back "Don't thank me, thank yourself."

After everyone calmed down, and Isolde gave her thanks to Wynne, she approached Elissa and nearly hugged her too, but stopped suddenly and curtsied "You have my greatest thanks, my Teyrna."

Elissa merely shook her head "Don't thank me, Arlessa. Thank Alistair. It was his decision to go to the Circle Tower."

Isolde looked at Alistair, with a bit of a shocked look on her face, then . He was trying not to meet the Arlessas' eyes. She walked up to him and hugged him, much to his surprise, and even placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Alistair." her voice cracking with emotion.

* * *

"So, Arl Eamon." Elissa began. They were all staring at him, his body on the bed, with Isolde crouching down next to him. "We still need to find a way to cure him as well."

"The Urn of Sacred Ashes will save my husband!" Isolde rose to her feet.

"I don't think that's the best lead for a cure, Lady Isolde..." Elissa wasn't very religious, that she knew of herself. She was kind to Mother Mallol, but some parts of the Makers' word did not sit well with her.

"Magic has been all but useless. No amount of herbs or remedies has helped either. This may be the only solution left to us."

Isolde walked toward Elissa, a pleading look in her eyes. "I know you do not owe us anything. You and Alistair saved my son and everyone else. But..." She looked back at Eamon.

"I want to help him, Isolde. And it's not just because of the Blight or Loghains madness. I remember him. My father respected him. He was a good man." Elissa sighed out "If finding this Urn will save Eamon, then I will do it."

"Oh...thank you. Thank you so much!" She hugged Elissa, and even with the platemail on, Elissa found herself out of breath. Thankfully Isolde pulled back to chat on "My husband funded the research of Brother Genetivi. Genetivi was the one who was trying to find the urn, and when my husband became ill, I sent knights to retrieve him, but they have not found him."

"He has a home in Denerim, my Teyrna." Teagan interrupted. "That would be the best place to start your search. I would search it out myself, but I cannot abandon Redcliffe in this state. We must rebuild, and I must oversee my brothers lands until he recovers."

Denerim. Loghains men would no doubt be looking for them. This did not sit well with Elissa, not well at all. But she knew she had no other choice. "Very well. I will head out to Denerim, and see if I can find this Genetivi, assuming I can get into Denerim without having to slaughter a score of Loghains men in the process."

* * *

Dwyn heard a knock on his door, and motioned for one of his guards to open it. As he did, two familiar faces walked in. One of them was a giant, looking rather intently at Dwyn, who was starting to feel very uncomfortable. The other was much more lovely, and calming to look at, so he stared back at her instead. "Ahh, I remember you. What d'ya want today? Come to give me more gold for something?"

"It depends if you have what we need." She looked at her companion "My friend here has lost something that we believe you now possess. A Qunari sword, yes? Taken from Lake Calenhad?"

"You came back here all the way for a lousy sword?" Dwyn chuckled at her.

"Surrender the blade before I lose patience, dwarf!" Sten growled at him. Dwyns henchmen backed away, hands at the ready, but still quite intimidated.

Elissa stepped forward slightly, raising her hand to calm everyone down. "I would recommend giving him his sword back, Dwyn. 3 sovereigns, so there's no hard feelings?"

Dwyn took a moment to look at the Qunari, then back to the Warden. "Sure, whatever. Hold onto your arses." He got up out of his chair and went to the closet, muttering incoherently as everyone else heard metal clanging against a chest. After a moment of silence, he walked out with the blade in one hand, his other ready for the money. Elissa directed him to hand the sword to Sten instead, whose eyes lit up at the sight of his Asala. She dropped the money into Dwyns hand, speaking as she left "A pleasure doing business with you, Dwyn."

As soon as they were outside, Sten spoke to her, looking at the strange looking sword in his hands "Strange. I did not think to see it again. Completion!" He smiled at her "Are you sure you are a Grey Warden? I would've thought you an Ashkari, to find a single lost blade in a country at war!"

"I have to admit, I didn't know for certain that we would find it either." she said, half laughing. "Well Sten, you are of the Qun. Your honor is restored in your peoples' eyes. What will you do now?"

"My sword is in my hands again." He flipped the sword, pommel topside, his right hand grasping its handle, slowly pulling it out to admire the blade, before slamming it back into its sheath. Again he smiled at Elissa "I should put it to good use. And I think I could give the Arishok a much more satisfying answer to his question if the Blight were ended, don't you agree?"

Elissa allowed herself to smile a little. It was good he was staying. Ending the Blight seemed a fitting atonement for what he had done. "Absolutely."

"Then lead the way."

* * *

The group seemed very elated that night, setting up camp along the road again to Denerim. Leliana brought out one of her instruments and started singing, much to Morrigans chagrin, who was trying to read the book that Elissa had given her. Elissa gave Zevran a bottle of Antivan Brandy, much to his delight, for most of the others were not so warm to him. Sten was busy showing Dagonet his sword, explaining how the sword is a part of him, with Dagonet barking in agreement. And Wynne was watching them all, smiling grandly, especially at Elissa and Alistair, who were sitting next to the fire, enjoying the bards voice and the beautiful night sky.

After a while of laughing and giggling amongst themselves, Alistair felt it was time to ask.

"I'm wondering something. I'd like to ask you your opinions about our...traveling companions. Mind if I ask?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Time for the juicy gossip, I take it?"

He grinned at her "I have this nefarious plot to tell everyone the nasty things you've said about them. Then, after they mutiny, I shall become the group leader!" he threw back his head "Mwahahahhaha!"

She pinched her nose bridge, rolling her eyes and tilting her head "You want to lead this merry bunch of misfits and handle this Blight nonsense? Go on ahead."

"Haha! No. Bad idea. Forget I said anything. If I started leading we'd end up stranded in the middle of Orlais without any pants." He straightened up, clearing his throat. "Really though, I've had some time to form some opinions on them, and I'm just curious what you think."

"Hmm, interesting..." Elissa was curious now. Zevran had only joined recently. Did he really already make up his mind that he didn't trust him? "Alright, shoot!"

"So, Zevran." His face turning into a frown. "Do you trust him? You can't tell me you believe his...so called vow?"

Suddenly, it all hit Elissa. "Are you jealous of him?"

"Maybe. A little." He started to grin, his intentions clear. "It doesn't help that he tries to flirt with you every waking second of the day. And it doesn't make the question any less relevant does it?"

Elissa couldn't hide the amusement, or surprise, any longer "You're jealous! You're actually jealous!"

"Just...answer the question already! Maker, you're killing me here!" Alistair felt completely embarassed and a bit irritated.

She tilted her head back in laughter for a few moments, much to the annoyment of Alistair, who could only sit there and wait until she answered him. In between breaths, she finally spoke "Yes...Alistair...I trust him..."

Alistair shook his head "I find that hard to believe. He did try to kill us and all."

"Sten murdered an entire family save a single child, out of a panic attack, and the lot of you wanted me to take him with us." She wasn't laughing anymore. "And he didn't turn out to be so bad, did he? I'm just giving Zevran a chance."

Alistair took a moment to let those words sink in. "I guess you're right."

"It doesn't hurt that hes rather handsome either." The templar whipped his head back to Elissa, who immediately started laughing again at his reaction, amused at how easy he could be teased. "Maker's Breath, Alistair. I just gave him some brandy. I give everyone gifts. It's my way of being nice."

"Yes...yes. I know." He tried to clear the irritation from his voice. "It's just...you know how I worry about you."

"I know." Elissa replied sincerely.

"Alright. Done talking about Zevran. Morrigan now."

Elissa sighed. "I already know where this one is going."

"Good! Then I don't have to say anything! Your thoughts please!" Alistair was smiling now.

She looked at Morrigans bonfire, some sympathy in her eyes. "I pity her, Alistair."

"I'm sorry...You might want to repeat that. I thought I just heard you say that you pitied her. As in Morrigan. As in over there."

Elissa rolled her eyes back to him "You don't see what I see, Alistair."

Alistair crossed his arms "Yes, clearly I don't. This is beyond the simple fact that she is a complete and utter bitch, you know. Do you actually trust her? What if Flemeth sent her along for some other reason?"

"Of course she did. Do you take me for a fool?" Elissa now crossed her arms. "But that doesn't matter to me right now. Because Morrigan is at this moment, free from Flemeth. Can you imagine, for a moment, Alistair, being raised in the Korcari Wilds? Under the parent- no, tutelage of an infamous, ruthless maleficarum of legend until you came of age?"

"Well..." Alistair dragged out "I guess not. Still, that doesn't mean I have to like her."

"I don't expect everyone to get along with eachother." The words haunted Elissa for a moment. Mother had spoken those words to Fergus and her once, when he put a rather large spider in Elissas bed, and she, being 8 at the time, screamed out and ran down the hallway. "Anyway," she continued "She puts up defenses, just like I do. I just happen to see through it. I like her."

"Great. I am thrilled beyond words. Really." Alistair said dryly. "Alright, what about Sten?"

Elissa stared into the bonfire. "I don't know if I can forgive him for doing what he did. I keep thinking about that poor boy, who is all alone. But then... I remember that I am not guiltless either."

Alistair reached his hand out to her, caressing her cheek. "Elissa."

"Maybe Sten and I are similiar too. Fallen warriors trying to regain their lost honor." She looked at him, that perfectly chisled face of his. Those puppy dog eyes could melt away any heart and make any hardship feel lighter. And they did, in this case. She did not wish to spend tonight crying again. "Enough on him, next?"

Alistair snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh! Right. Uh...Leliana!"

Elissa smiled that wicked smile of hers yet again. "I know she likes you." They both scanned the camp, until they found at last the familiar red hair and blue eyes poking out behind a tent close to them. Next to her was the elf, whom immediately poked back behind the tent along with the red hear. Giggling and whispers could be heard soon after.

Alistair blushed immediately. "Yes. Well. I, uh-"

"It's alright Alistair. She fancies me as well." Seeing that her observation only made him that much more red, she pressed on "You know, I have a delightful idea, Alistair!"

"Wh-what are you thinking about?" He honestly did not WANT to know, to be honest.

Elissa inched in closer, her voice becoming more sultry "The four of us."

"The four of us...what? And which four? What are you talking about?" Alistair swallowed, not sure where this was heading.

"You know." She nodded her head towards the tent that Leliana and Zevran were hiding behind. "You, me, Zevran, Leliana, all together in-"

"Holy Maker!" Alistair tilted back from her.

"Oh don't tell me you haven't thought about such things." She smiled grandly. "After all, we now know you aren't quite the innocent little templar you claim to be. Imagine Leliana and I, together, with you..."

"And Zevran." Alistair flatly stated.

"Now now, Alistair. Who says that he has to be with me? Why, the two of you together would actually be quite-"

"Time for bed!" And with that, he immediately set off to their tent.

Elissa simply sat there, laughing maniacally, much to the curiosity of the others. After she was done wiping the tears from her eyes, she got up and joined her fellow Grey Warden for the night. When she entered, he looked at her, not saying anything, and she simply removed her shoes and joined him in his bedroll, still smiling that evil smile. Finally, she said "I told you I was crazy, Alistair."


	20. Complications

Bann Lorens' lands. Elissa cared none for him; he was someone who manipulated and used whoever he could to gain power, but she did enjoy the land itself. Coming through here sent memories back into Elissas' mind. How Gilmore would sometimes come with them and help continue her training when they weren't hunting or hiking. She learned as much from him about fighting as she did from Aldous about everything else, and that was quite the statement. He should be here instead of her, she said to herself.

Her train of thought was broken as she finally noticed a few figures in the forest besides her party. Four soldiers, bearing Lorens crest, were talking to a mud covered man that looked vaguely familiar. The conversation did not seem pleasant, and she thought to intervene, but she chose instead to halt the party and take a closer look at the man. It struck her as odd, considering the man was out of shape, but she remembers his face during a battle. Ostagar! That was it! This man was at Ostagar! At that moment, one of the soldiers drew a knife and stabbed the man in the gut.

Elissa pulled Starfang off of her back and pointed it at the soldiers, yelling a fierce battle cry as her companions responded with their advance. Zevran was the first down the slope, throwing a knife from his belt into the throat of an archer who didn't fire quickly enough. Alistair met one of Loren's mens mace with his shield, parrying it and thrusting his sword straight into the mans heart, ending him quickly. An arrow sailed from Leliana's bow into the air, landing into the one who stabbed the man at Ostagar, the soldier not even having time to react. A scream from the last man made Elissa turn to his direction. Dark energy was swirling around him, lifting him off the ground and making his skin rot off. As his eyes turned upward into their skull, the soldier stilled, and the body dropped to the ground, Morrigan casually brushing her hands off in a show of arrogance.

Elissa approached the wounded man and took a look at his wound. "Wynne, Morrigan, think you can do something about this?"

Both mages took a look at the injury. "The pain can be eased, but tis apparent that this man has been poisoned." Morrigan replied. Zevran approached "I'm afraid our witch of the wilds is correct. I happen to know that particular poison. I forget the name, but ah, nevermind! It is rather quick to take to the blood. I would guess that this man has mere minutes to live."

The Grey Warden sighed out. Another life lost. "I'm sorry, friend, but we cannot save you. Can you tell us what they wanted with you?"

The man looked at her, a weary expression on his face "It's alright. I should've been dead anyway." He winced in pain "My name is Elric. I am, or was, a member of King Cailans' honorguard. I'm...a deserter. The Bann caught me soon afterward and held me prisoner...I only just.." A grunt escaped his lips and he clutched his wound.

"Wynne, do what you can." Elissa said immediately. Wynne set her hands near the wound when Elric moved his hand away. A green light emanated from between the mages fingers, and the man stilled, relaxing a little.

"Thanks for that...Anyways..." He panted. "I was in charge of the key to Cailans personal chest. He said that if anything happened to him, that the key should go to the Grey Wardens. You..." He pointed at her "I remember you. You were Duncans' recruit. I saw you...Ha... Perhaps it's the Makers will that we are here."

"Cailan put a lot of trust in us Wardens, it seems." She said. "I don't suppose you have Cailans' belongings? Or the key?"

He shook his head. "No, I left the key at Ostagar."

"You said the King entrusted you with it!" Wynne retorted in shock.

"I feared I would be captured. And so I was. Loren found out who I was, wanted what I could give him. But I didn't...I know where the key is, Warden." He beckoned Elissa to come closer "Please, don't let those damned THINGS crawl over it. The key should be behind one of the statues across from where the quartermaster set up shop. Go there, get the key, and do whatever you like with the contents. Cailan wanted you...and him.." he pointed to Alistair "to have it. It's important, whatever it is."

Elissa considered his words carefully. Cailan DID have the both of them at the Tower that day. The Teyrna of Highever and the Bastard Prince of Ferelden. She knew she had to go, and yet... "If we can make it past the Darkspawn horde, we will do this, Elric. You have my word."

"Thank you, my lady...now please...finish it..." His words grew ever more desperate.

She rose and turned to Zevran, a small measure of agony on her face. "See him off quickly, will you please?"

He bowed "As you like."

* * *

Later that night.

"We are going to be returning to Ostagar, then?"

Elissa turned to Morrigan in surprise. Morrigan never really approached anyone, even Elissa. She kept to herself most of the time, reading that book that Elissa 'obtained' from the Circle. "If the resistance isn't too much for us to handle, yes, because apparently there's something there that's too important to ignore."

"Good. May I discuss something with you in private? Twill take only a moment or two." Elissa could see that something was wrong. Morrigans voice was a little shaky, despite her efforts to remain calm. She agreed quickly, and they walked off to her own bonfire. "I have finished reading the contents of Mothers' grimoire. And what I have learned is..."

"Disturbing, I presume?"

"Disturbed? Yes, disturbed is precisely the word I would describe it." She walked away from Elissa, picking the leaves off of a branch. "Flemeth describes in this tome, in great detail, the means in which she prolongs her unnatural lifespan."

"Blood magic?" Elissa responded instinctively.

"You once asked if I had sisters. After reading the grimoire, I have found that it is so. But I have never met them. And now I know why. They are ALL Flemeth. When her body becomes wizened and old, she raises a child, and once the child is ready, she takes their body as her own!"

* * *

After explaining the horrible truth, and after Morrigan requested that Flemeth needed to die, preferrably at Elissas hands, Elissa soothed her "Morrigan, I am so sorry..."

"Do not be sorry! I am not sorry! I am angry!" She exploded back. "Well, will you do this?"

Elissas' face grew resolute, and she spoke immediately "Yes, I will do this. I swear it."

Morrigan was very relieved to hear such words, and she relaxed. "You have my deepest thanks. I shall find a suitable way to repay you for this."

Elissa shook her head "Morrigan, there are other reasons I want Flemeth dead."

"Indeed? Such as?"

"One, I never trusted her. It doesn't matter that she saved our lives. I know she had us in plan for something, and as much as you may deny it, I know that you were a part of it." Morrigan did not move at those words, while Elissa continued "But that is neither here nor there. The second reason?" She stepped closer to Morrigan "I trust you, even if the others do not. We haven't always seen eye to eye, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let anything happen to you. I'm going to do this. For you."

Morrigan was completely baffled. She could barely speak the words "I...you have my thanks..."

"I won't immediately seek her out, however. I don't think we are powerful enough yet to slay her. I will need a plan of attack. Any information you can give me in regards to her powers, abilities, and weaknesses would be deeply appreciated."

Morrigan was quick to agree "Yes, I understand. She is not a foe to be underestimated. Of that you have my word."

Elissa put a hand on her shoulder to calm her, and smiled. "Get some rest for now, Morrigan. We still have a long way to Denerim." And then she walked off, leaving Morrigan to her thoughts.

* * *

Onward they marched, the next morning. As per usual, Elissa took the lead, with Dagonet and Alistair close at her side, her faithful protectors. But it was Leliana who stopped Elissa in her tracks, her deft hands reaching to her shoulder in time to stop her from activating a tripwire.

"This is a trap." The bard spoke out. As she said that, she saw the familiar silver of chevalier armor on a figure who was sitting on a high vantage point. He whistled, and more of the ambushers revealed themselves, bows at the ready.

"DOWN!" Elissa cried. She reached for her shield and immediately formed a shield wall with Alistair to protect the others. "Leliana, see if you can disable the tripwire! Morrigan, Wynne, when I say, open fire!" Lelianas' hands reached down under Elissas legs, and she used her toolkit to frantically loosen the wire from the trap without activating it. "It's done!"

Elissa had seen that all of the archers were now redrawing. She lowered herself to the ground and screamed "NOW!" An ice spike and what appeared to be a fist made out of stone flew by Elissas head as she saw the projectiles kill two of the archers in gruesome fashion, leaving the third to recoil a bit in fear. The close ranged combatants of the group took this opportunity to charge and meet with more of the assassins. Sten crossed the bridge first and deftly cut off the head of one of the chevalier knights. An orlesian mage was now in view, and was trying to cast a spell when Dagonet tackled her, biting into her throat and silencing her spell. The knight on the top of the hill was struck by one of Lelianas arrows, but this time, the shot was not lethal. He fell down, grasping his shoulder, trying to pull out the arrow, but the sudden sound of boots smashing onto the forest floor near him made the knight glance up and stop.

The tip of a blade made its way to the man's throat, and he looked up to see the face of a woman who was not his mark. She looked at the arrow in his shoulder coldly "It seems my friend wanted to let you live. She does not miss." Footsteps marked the approach of someone behind her, and he finally saw the one he was tasked to kill. She did not seem to look the fighting sort to him, but then he saw the bow in her hand. His mark had spared his life.

"Please, let me talk to him." Leliana looked at the man "They are well trained, and too well armed to be simple bandits or thugs. Who are you?"

"Aghh...someone who rather regrets crossing you..." he grunted out "ugh.. kill you" he looked at Leliana "...deal with the others as we pleased..."

"Kill...me?" Leliana stammered. Elissa rose her blade, readying for a killing stroke "Tell us who or your life ends here."

"..I only met a man...but I didn't get his name...had the feeling he was doing someone elses bidding too...but I have the directions... to a house in Denerim...here." He reached into his pack and shakily pulled out a piece of paper, which Elissa took and handed to Leliana. Elissa then spoke "What say you, Leliana? Shall we release him?"

"Yes, let him go." She then looked at the chevalier and pointed away "Thank you. Now be gone. I don't want to see you again."

He rose to his feet, still clutching his wound "You won't...and thank you...I won't trouble you anymore..." And then he walked off, past the group and into the forest.

"Marjolane. It has to be her."

"Or the Orlesians." Elissa was somewhat grateful it wasn't more of Loghains troops or assassins. Nevertheless, this had to end.

"No." Leliana shook her head. "These were mercenaries. The Orlesians would come after me themselves. If it's anyone, it's Marjolane. And it seems she is in Denerim. Or that is my hope."

Elissa was starting to rather dread finally getting to Denerim. She would have to find Genetivi whilst dealing with Marjolaine and her forces in a city ruled under the iron fist of Loghain. And between all of that, they would take a pit stop to see if Goldannas' sister was here as well.

After that, assuming they survived, they would have to find the remains of Andraste, which has been all but a fable for the last millenium, to cure Arl Eamon so he could support the Grey Wardens against Loghain. And then there were the OTHER two treaties that Elissa hadn't even pursued yet. She was fervently wishing that they would end with a simple handshake and some warm words, but somehow Elissa knew it wouldn't be that easy.

And of course, she couldn't forget her promise to both Morrigan and Elric. Their little group would not only go BACK to Ostagar, likely to encounter the bulk of the horde on the way, to retrieve sensitive documents and arms/armor that King Cailan wished for the Wto have, but then they would take a detour afterwards, and slaughter a powerful maleficarum of legend as if they were bored, in the area, and it was Tuesday.

If things got any more complicated, Elissa would have to get a new journal. Or two.


	21. Revenge, Family, and Headaches

The weather was a little colder than usual today in Denerim, which naturally suited Elissas plans of everyone wearing a cloak when they were in public. That got them through the gates without any trouble, but now they were in the Market. They would have to be very careful in who they talked to, or else risk the alarm being raised and being hopelessly outnumbered. Elissa could see posters of them on a bulletin board, but someone had decided to scribble in 'additions' to their appearance. Normally this would have provoked a reaction to the proud noblewoman, but today, this actually worked to her favor.

Right now, it was just Leliana, Alistair, Elissa, and Dagonet. She had ordered Wynne to check the bar for news, Sten to see if there were any suitable upgrades to their weapons and armor, Morrigan to the Wonders of Thedas for potions and poisons, and Zevran to the market stalls for other essentials.

As they all entered the marketplace, Leliana immediately pointed "That's the address that that man mentioned. Would you mind if we settled things between Marjolaine and I first? It's right there."

"Let's go. She won't harm you again. That much I swear." Elissas voice was commanding and resolute.

"I..thank you...yes...let's go."

Elissa approached the door and looked around, then motioned for Leliana to pick the lock. After a few moments of metal twisting, a pop was heard, and she stood back, her task complete. Elissa opened it, and Alistair entered it, shield ready. As soon as the four of them entered the entry room, the other door opened, and two large chevaliers spotted them, drawing their weapons in confusion. Elissa blocked the overhand swing of a claymore, and then shoved it aside, stepping in to bring her sword slashing down through his armor and chest. His body went with the weight of her greatsword, and he fell upon the ground, dead. The other knight tried to swing at Alistairs head, but he ducked, simultaneously thrusting into his opponent, and then using his shield to push him off of his sword.

The stealth route was compromised, that much was sure. Elissa strode past the bodies and kicked down the door in front of her, her companions shuffling in behind her as they entered.

"Leliana! So good to see you again, my dear!" The voice was thoroughly Orlesian, and it belonged to a woman with dark hair, standing in the middle of the room. She bowed in her dress, and Elissa could even see her face. It bore a few small scars, but the woman was smiling warmly, as if she was greeting them for tea.

"Spare me the pleasantries, Marjolaine. I know-"

"You'll have to forgive me, my Leliana. Ferelden is a rather drab place. You see what I have to put up with? The stench of wet dog is everywhere! Even now it will be stained forever on my clothes. Ugh!"

Elissa sighed. "Enough games. Why did you send assassins after Leliana?"

Marjolaine raised an eyebrow, an amused look on her face "So...business like, your companion! Interesting to see that you have made new friends, Leliana."

"You framed me...had me caught, tortured...Why Marjolaine? What did I do to make you hate me so badly? Why do you want me dead?"

"Dead?" Marjolaine put up a look of surprise. Elissa could finally see the subtle cracks of her facade breaking. "Nonsense. I know you Leliana. I know what you are capable of. Five, six men? You can dispatch easily. They were sent to give you cause to return to me! And here you are!"

Orlesians. They always had to beat around the bush. "I said enough games. We don't believe you." Elissa swept her hand out "Were you hired out by Loghain after the Crows failed?" Leliana followed up "You are so transparent, Marjolaine. Why are you here in Ferelden?"

Marjolaine tilter her head back and laughed cruelly. "Oh no, I know who you are, my Grey Warden. My dance is not for you. Your death WOULD be a delicious prize for me to claim, however. As for you" She turned to Leliana, her face losing her smile "In truth? You have knowledge that you can use against me. For my own safety, I cannot let you be. And did you think I would not watch, my Leliana? 'What is she up to, I wondered.' The quiet life, the prayers, the peasant clothes. Ehh, this is not her. You were planning something, I knew this, so I watched. But no letters were sent, no messages. You barely spoke to anyone! But then, you left the Chantry all so suddenly. Clever, Leliana, very clever. What other conclusion should I draw? You tell me!"

Leliana was looking at her with disdain "You think I left because of you? You think I still have some plot of revenge against you? You are insane, paranoid!" Elissa stepped in "Marjolaine, she followed us because she wanted to end the Blight. She is helping the Grey Wardens. Not that it matters now."

"Oh? Is that so?" Marjolaine crossed her arms. "I would not trust this one if I were you, Grey Warden. She is a master manipulator. She will use you, and leave you when you are of no further use to her."

"Those words are rather ironic coming from you." Lelianas' voice was cracking, her tone ringing with emotion. Elissa knew this was upsetting her. "I've heard enough!" She turned to Leliana "Let us end this, Leliana. She deserves to die. Let your shadows be haunted no more!"

A tear escaped from Lelianas' eyes before she nodded, and then she turned to Marjolaine "You've caused far too much pain and suffering for too many, Marjolaine. The game ends here!"

Marjolaine drew two daggers from her back and leapt backwards, allowing her guards to pile into the room. The room quickly got animated. Elissa and Alistair were busy dealing with more chevaliers while Dagonet instinctively tackled the mage that entered. Leliana drew her daggers and scanned the room for Marjolaine, who was nowhere in sight. She immediately pivoted and caught the dagger that was meant for her back with her own blade. They danced while the fighting progressed, their blades constantly clashing with eachother or narrowly missing a swipe or stab into the other. Marjolaine finally caught Leliana on the upper arm, causing her to drop her left dagger in pain. She smiled, and tackled Leliana as she was staggering, dropping one of her daggers to clasp her other with both hands, struggling to drive it between Lelianas eyes. "You think you can destroy me, just like that?" She inched in closer to the younger bard, still smiling "I made you, Leliana. I can DESTROY you just as easily!" Leliana then tilted her head as far as she could to one side, and her hands to the other, then gave way, allowing the dagger to harmlessly stab into the ground. Her opportunity open, Leliana elbowed Marjolaine in the side of her head, and rolled out from underneath her, grabbing her bow, and stringing an arrow. Marjolaine had already recovered, and was now charging straight at Leliana, screaming at her with her dagger raised. The arrow was released as soon as Leliana made her decision. It landed straight into Marjolaines heart, a gasp of pain escaping her lips. After a moment of staring at Leliana, she dropped her dagger, and fell to her knees on the ground, slowly letting her head sag down until she was motionless.

The others had defeated their respective opponents, and Elissa slowly walked up to Leliana, who was shaking. "She's dead...She's dead because of ME!"

Elissa put her hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry it had to turn out this way for you, Leliana. But she would've hunted you for the rest of your life." Elissa knew that consolation only went so far. Her own pain was a testament to that. "I know what it's like to be betrayed. She was close to you. I understand."

Leliana looked at her and smiled, more tears racing down her cheeks "Thank you." She then wiped them away, looking at Marjolaines body before saying the words. "Let's go now. I don't want to be here."

* * *

The four of them had now exited the house, and were now heading in the direction of the Market stalls when Alistair suddenly blurted out "Wait! That's...That's my sisters house! Yes. That's the address right there. I'm sure of it! She could be inside, right now!"

Elissa smiled "Do you want to visit her? Now might be the only time."

"Yes! You're probably right. Will she even know who I am? Does she even know if I exist?" Alistair was fidgeting madly now "My sister. Wow. That sounds strange. Sister. SIIIISTER."

Elissa giggled and pulled him toward the door, laughter in her voice "Let us be off, you dolt. Lest your strange behavior embarrass me further." She turned to the address, and it gave her pause. The house was better described to be a hovel in her opinion. She did not judge others on their wealth like some nobles did, but hadn't the crown taken care of her too? She remembered the demon Goldanna in Alistairs dream, a beautiful woman living in a decent home, with children. It was almost too perfect. She was kind and gentle with Alistair. Suddenly she felt the need to brace herself for the worst.

Entering the house, Elissa could see that there was clothes everywhere, and buckets of water on the ground. A woman rose to meet them, clad in working clothes. "Oi! You got linens ta wash? I charge 3 bits a bundle. Won't find cheaper!"

"Wait, no. Sorry. Not here to get any wash done. Haha!" Alistair was clearly struggling with the words. "Well. I'm Alistair. And uh. This, well this might sound sort of strange, but are you Goldanna? If so, that means I'm your brother!"

"What?" Goldanna looked at him quizically. "Yes, I'm Goldanna, but... my brother? What are you talkin about? What kinda tom foolery are you folk up to, eh?"

Elissa soothed her "We aren't here to deceive you, miss. Listen to what he has to say."

"You remember our mother right? She worked as a servant in Redcliffe Castle before she died. She-"

"YOU!" Goldanna exploded at them. "I KNEW IT! They told me you was dead! They told me the babe was dead along with mother, but I KNEW they was lying!"

Alistair pulled back his head "They what? Who told you I was dead?"

"Thems at the castle! I told them the babe was the Kings, but they said you was dead. Gave me a coin to shut my mouth and send me on my way!"

Alistair grimaced "I'm sorry to hear that. But the baby didn't die. He's me. I'm, your brother."

"You killed mother, you did! And I've had to scrape by all this time, while you got to be a pampered little prince in a castle!"

Elissa shook her head "You've got it all wrong. That is not what happened. And even if it were true, that's not Alistairs fault."

Goldanna snorted at Elissa "And who are you, eh? Some little whore, playing coy to get at 'is riches?"

Something snapped within Alistair that very moment. He could see the day when Eamon had told him that he was sending him off to the Chantry to become a Templar. And the morning when Flemeth had told him that Loghain had betrayed the Grey Wardens and killed them all, including Duncan. "Don't you speak to her that way!" He barked at her, stepping forward "You think I wanted our mother to die? You think I wanted to be the bastard prince of Ferelden? No, I didn't want any of it! And I didn't have the perfect life you envisioned, Goldanna!"

Elissa was completely caught off guard by Alistairs outburst. She had never seen him yell at someone like that before. And he had done so for her. The thoughts cooled her own anger at Goldannas' comment, and she spoke as the air cleared. "He's right, Goldanna. Alistair was forced to live in a barn for most of his childhood. There was no castle or servants for him. Only hardship awaited him, just like you."

Goldanna sighed, and stared at the two of them for a few moments. They were wearing fancy armor, true, but they were also stained in mud, and blood. "I suppose. A bastard is a bastard after all, isn't he? Still...I've got five mouths to feed, and no time for anything else, until they are."

"Then let me promise you this, Goldanna," Alistairs voice revealed his resolute will "I promise to talk to whomever I have to, to do whatever I need to, to ensure that you and your family are taken care of."

Goldanna raised an eyebrow, and there was no smile, but her voice was full of curiosity. "Hmm... That's all well and good but...you'll have to forgive me if I don't hold my breath. Men have offered me the same, after all, and look what it brought me. Maybe after I've seen it happen we can talk."

"That sounds fair. Well..." Alistair looked at Elissa "I think it's time we left. Goodbye, sister."

"Goodbye, uh, brother. Oh, and whats' your name. You." She looked at Elissa "Sorry about-"

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

They walked out into the marketplace again, and once the door was closed and they were far enough away, Alistair immediately spoke "So...that didn't turn out how I planned. At all." He scratched his head "I'll live up to my promise I suppose...but this is the family I had wondered about? I had thought she would've accepted me without question. Isn't that what families do? I...I feel like a complete idiot."

Elissa looked at him with naked sympathy. After a moment, she took his hand "Come with me."

"Wait...what?"

"Leliana, grab two ales from the bar, and bring them to us. We'll be over here." She handed Leliana a few sovereigns, and Elissa dragged Alistair gently away from the crowd, near the houses by the stalls. She immediately sat down on the floor, and bade for Alistair to sit as well. "Would you mind listening to a story?"

"No problem. Anything to take my mind off of what just happened."

Elissa looked at him, then her dog Dagonet. "Do you know the story of the name of my mabari?" Alistair looked at her guardian, and he shook his head. She continued "Dagonet was a famous chevalier from Orlais who was well known for righting wrongs in the kingdom. They called him 'Dagonet the White Knight', not only because of his noble character, but because of his silver armor and white stallion. I loved hearing the tales of Dagonet from my father when I was young, and would often pretend to be a princess in danger when Thomas, Gilmore and Fergus would play with me, and they all tried to save me, trying to be like Dagonet." She smiled at the ground, remembering those fond memories "Of course, I tried to be Dagonet too. Point of fact, I have trained my entire life to be someone like him. Righteous, fair, just...I learned early on when I was young, just as I knew after watching my house betrayed...that you cannot wait for someone like Dagonet to come save you."

Dagonet whined at that, and licked his mistress' hand. She smiled at him, and pet him gently. "Ahh, my faithful protector. There are few like you in the world."

Leliana approached them with two mugs, and left after, heading back to the bar. They both took a long drink, before Elissa continued "The world can be a cruel, harsh place Alistair. This is a reality I have come to accept. It is one that you have to come to accept as well. Look at our companions. Leliana was betrayed by someone close to her. Morrigan has had to endure solitude and a monstrous excuse of a 'mother'. Wynne lived in the Circle her entire life, not knowing her family, or having a choice in anything she did. I know that Zevran has HAD to have endured tragedy as a Crow, and we know Sten lost his honor before we managed to reclaim it for him. And then there's you..."

She dropped her drink and cupped his face in her hands "I am immensely proud of you today. You defended me from your own sister. You stood up for me, even when I could have defended myself. But you need to take care of YOURSELF, Alistair. There's nothing holding you back now. No Arl, or Arlessa, or Grand Cleric to determine your fate for you." She pulled him in for a long, deep kiss, and he returned it, dropping his mug to the ground and caressing her face while they continued. She finally broke off, trying to collect herself as she spoke "Everyone is seizing their destinies. It's time for you to seize yours."

Alistair looked at his beautiful, fetching, crestfallen Grey Warden. The words she spoke struck him to the core. His mouth hung open slightly as he tried to come up with something to say. Part of him wanted to say that the world wasnt so cruel, that there were good people out there, despite the horrors that they had seen firsthand. Another part wanted to say what he felt long ago in the Fade; that he wanted to be her Dagonet, her knight. But deep down, he spoke the part that mattered most at this very moment "You're...you're right. Yes. I should look out for myself more." He looked at her again, and he brought her in close "Thank you. I mean it. This has opened my eyes in a lot of ways. And..." He kissed her again, she was taken by suprise, but closed her eyes, letting out a little mewl as it grew more intense. He pulled apart, and he swore he could see stars in her eyes as he said the words:

"I love you."

She opened her mouth a little in shock, and then smiled grandly at him "I love you too, Alistair."

* * *

The group had reformed in the market, and were now making their way to their last destination. Elissa and the party made their way inside, greeted by someone who looked like a servant.

"Greetings. I am... Weylon. Can I help you?"

"I'm actually looking for Brother Genetivi, your master. Do you know where he is?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea. I haven't seen him in weeks and no word has been sent."

"And why would he be in danger over the Urn?" Great...more problems, Elissa thought to herself.

"Perhaps the Urn has been lost for a reason." Elissa found that sentence and the delay of his name a bit unsettling. "I pray for Genetivis' safety, but it has been too long now. Some knights came here from Redcliffe not long ago, and I sent them after him as well, and THEY have dissapeared too!"

Elissa lowered her brow "How would you know that they have dissapeared?"

"Well.." Weylon looked down at the floor "They.. haven't returned. And they sent no word either."

Elissa looked around the room, then back at him "Surely the knights, or Genetivi gave you a location that they would travel to."

"No no..." He raised up his hand "Don't ask me where they went... This search is a curse. Some things are not meant to be found. I know that now."

"Well, if I don't find it, the Arl will die. So this needs to be found. Immediately." Elissa was now on alert. Something was off about this man. He was clearly hiding something.

"Fine..." he sighed. "He said that he was investigating something near an inn near Lake Calenhad."

Elissa was not done, however. She wanted this man to tell her everything. "What else do you know? Did he mention anything that he was investigating?"

He shook his head "I...don't know. All I found from his notes is that he was staying near the inn."

"You're lying to me." Elissa spat at him "You JUST said that you talked to him and he told you that, yet now you say you looked at his notes?"

"I...well...after he told me, I also looked at his notes-"

"Stop playing games with me." Elissa was starting to tower over the man, and Alistair knew that this would either end up like that Berwick fellow in Redcliffe, or worse.

"I'm n-n-not playing games with you." He started to back away "Look, I told you everything I know. Brother Genetivi told us- t-t-told me"

"Us?! What in Andrastes' name is going on here?!" Elissa yelled at him.

He reached for something behind a cabinet and pulled it out. It was a staff, and Elissa knew exactly what that meant. Before Weylon could cast a spell, Elissa and Alistair had both smited the man. Normally that would not have killed him, but Elissas' smite was becoming more powerful every day, and Weylons head exploded, much to the shock of Elissa, who had a lot of his blood all over her.

"Holy Maker!" Her eyes widened at what just happened, and she simply stood there, horrified. Alistair immediately tried to clean her up with the table cloth. "Okay, look around and see if you lot can find anything useful. I'm going to...throw up, I think."


	22. Love

They had made it out of Denerim. And they didn't have to fight the entire city guard to do so. For that, Elissa was infinitely grateful. She had to keep reminding herself of this when she continually washed her hair to get all of the blood out. The others were still setting up camp while Elissa was bathing herself in a lake not too far away.

Everyone was rather quiet at camp. Leliana was understandably quiet, distancing herself from the group. Elissa knew that she would need to talk to her tonight. Wynne and Zevran looked like they wanted to talk to her as well. No doubt Wynne had some useful information, but what did Zevran want? And Alistair? He was acting rather strange ever since they left Denerim. He would mutter to himself, pace around, and when Elissa asked him about it, he said it was something they would discuss later. For a moment, Elissa thought she had actually saw him sweating. The events today certainly played on his mind, but was that it? She thought he handled it well after their conversation.

She was done contemplating. She dried her hair and put her clothes on, carrying her armor and weapons with her to her tent. She wouldn't go to sleep tonight though. Not yet. There was much to address.

The first person she approached was Zevran. He was sharpening his blades, and appeared to be muttering to himself in Antivan. Although she did not know much of the language, it was easy to tell that he was cursing. "Is everything alright, Zevran?"

He looked up in surprise "Oh? Ha. Well, it seems my skills are starting to dull, if someone manages to sneak up on me." He dropped his blade to the ground and stood up, sighing. "Well, I ran into someone in the market today."

Elissas' eyebrows narrowed "I take it by the way you say it, this someone isn't exactly friendly."

"Well...that's exactly what I have been pondering this entire time, my Grey Warden. You see, this man, he is called Ignacio. A handler for the Crows." Elissa felt her heart skip. "A handler is someone who takes care of the contracts that the Crows complete, among other things."

"Did he try anything?"

"No. Crows generally do not complete contracts for eachother, at least if they have not already failed the first time. It's sort of an unspoken rule. Taliesen is the one we should be worried about. He's the one hired out to kill us at the moment."

Elissa did not like the sound of this at all. But a curious question popped into her mind "Wait, Ignacio TOLD you this? And who is Taliesen? Someone you know?"

Zevran grimly nodded "He did. I will tell you about Taliesen later, but that is not important. What is important, however, is that Ignacio wanted me to give you this." He handed her a note from his sideback, and she unfolded it, reading closely. After a few moments, she folded it back up.

"He wants to talk to me, but only after I've completed the other treaties..." What was this Ignacio plotting? "Do you have any idea what he wants, Zevran?"

"None, my dear Elissa. But as much as this may indeed be a trap, I would consider visiting him nonetheless. Defeating the Crows is no easy feat, mind you. I will, of course, accompany you if you decide to go. If they try any of their tricks or traps, I can certainly point them out to you."

Elissa nodded "Thank you, Zevran. I will have to think about this."

"There is...one more thing." He raised one of his hands to his chin "I have a question, if I may. I understand that you are on this quest to end the Blight, and that is all very well and good. My question pertains to what you intend to do with me when we are done?"

Elissa looked at him, a blank expression on her face. "You could leave, if you wished."

Zevran smiled, raising an eyebrow "Could I? And what if I did not wish to leave?"

"That is an intriguing question, Zevran..." She cocked her head "Why would you not wish to leave? Is something drawing your attention?"

"You mean other than the presense of a deadly and beautiful Grey Warden that spared my life?" he purred.

I knew it, she thought to herself. "You are rather bold, Zevran. You are aware of Alistair and I, are you not?"

He smiled only wider "Indeed I am. He does not seem the sharing type to me. Unfortunate, really. I found him rather attractive as well. Perhaps I could teach the two of you what I have learned in my many, many experiences in Antiva?"

"I'm sorry Zevran." She looked away, smiling and shaking her head "I will admit you have a certain charm to you, and are handsome as well. But my affections are reserved for Alistair alone."

"Oh, but who said anything about affections, my dear Elissa? I am merely offering the opportunity to get to know each other much, much better."

She rolled her eyes at him "Good night, Zevran." and then walked away.

"Ay nimodos..." He sighed out to her, and bowed to her back as she left "Pleasant dreams, my Elissa." The message was not lost on her.

* * *

Wynne was examining the poultrices that Morrigan had brought with her out of the city when Elissa walked up to her. "Any news that I should be aware of?"

"Oh, yes, my dear. But before I discuss that, I wanted to talk with you about something else."

"What's on your mind, Wynne?"

"I simply wanted to apologize about you and Alistair, the conversation we had. I've watched you two for some time, and it seems that there is something genuinely special between the two of you. And I also wanted to apologize for...opening up old wounds. What you endure would be beyond bearing for most, dealing with loss and fighting both a Blight and a civil war. I did not wish to add to your struggles. I am sorry."

Elissa felt a mixture of emotions at those words. Pain, appreciation, guilt, and relief in equal measure. "That is...very kind of you to say Wynne. Thank you." She looked to see if she could find Alistair, but to no avail. "And you don't need to apologize either. I may have lost much, but, I have to keep it together. I cannot waiver now."

"It gives me hope to hear you say those words, my dear. Do not give in to your anger, or your guilt. They will only lead you to more suffering in the end. But it is time to discuss something else, lest I wear out my welcome!" She smiled. "I did as you asked and tried to learn of anything interesting in the kingdom, and I think I have found something that you would find most intriguing."

"Do tell."

"There is a traveling merchant on Sulchers' Pass, on the way to Haven, who has in his possession a control rod. A control rod is what is used to command golems. You are aware of what those are, I hope?"

"Who hasn't heard of golems?" Elissa shrugged.

Wynne nodded "Well, there also happens to be a golem statue in the town of Honnleath. Apparently it has been inactive for thirty years. If you were able to obtain the control rod, and if it were able to work on the golem, that would be an impressive ally to have against our enemies, would it not?"

Elissa smiled, looking into the night sky. "A personal golem? That would give Loghain some pause, would it not? After of course, it's done turning Rendon, Flemeth and the darkspawn into paste of course."

Wynne chuckled "Yes, it would at that, wouldn't it?"

"Thank you Wynne, I shall look into this. Pleasant evening to you."

* * *

Elissa snuck up on the bard, and grabbed her by the hips and roared loudly. The bard squealed and jumped up, running away and facing her attacker. "Very funny." she said incredulously.

"I'm sorry, Leliana..." Elissa said between her laughter. "I can't resist such things. Besides, I wanted to put you in a better mood."

Leliana looked at the ground. "This is about today, isn't it."

"Yes, I wanted to talk about it." Elissas voice was getting back to serious, walking towards her friend.

Lelianas face only worsened. "She...I loved her once."

That knocked Elissa completely off guard. She chastized herself immediately. How could she not have seen it before? Elissa knew that she favored women, though she was not necessarily fixed on such things. But Elissa had mistaken Lelianas' reaction to Marjolaines' death as a loss of a mentor, or even a friend. And Elissa had pushed Leliana to seeking justice. "I had no idea, Leliana...I am...sorry."

"It's...It's just that I thought I knew who she was." Leliana wiped a tear from her eyes. "I guess in the end, she didn't ever really love me. She only cared for me when she could use and manipulate me. Whats' even worse..." her face hardened as she paused "I think I am becoming like her."

"What are you talking about, Leliana? You're nothing like her."

She looked at Elissa with a small smile "You say that so quickly. And yet, what we've done. Hunting men down, killing them. Part of me wants it. I feel invigorated by it, and it scares me. When we killed her, that same part of me rejoiced over her death. I...I feel myself slipping."

Elissa stepped closer to her friend, and put her hands on her shoulders. "Nothing I can really say or do will ease the pain. I know that all too well. But what I do know, is that we all have a choice. We can choose who we want to be. You chose to help others. To help me. To end this Blight. That means something, whether you know it or not. Whatever you choose, so long as you continue to fight for others, I promise not to think less of you."

Leliana stared at her for a moment. And then, she stepped forward, grabbed Elissa by the back of her head, and kissed her. All Elissa could do was stand there wide eyed while her friend had her way with her tongue. When Leliana stopped, she looked at Elissa, and for a moment, Elissa could swear that Leliana looked content before turning around. "I'm...I'm sorry about that...I...I need to be alone for a while. Excuse me." And with that, she walked off to her tent, leaving Elissa completely mystified at what had just happened. She even nervously glanced around to see if Alistair had just seen what happened, but he was still no where in sight. She was now very anxious to find him, wherever he was.

* * *

Only moments after Elissa had looked around, Alistairs' figure finally appeared in the thick of the forest, stopping for a moment at the sight of Elissa, then continuing. "Alright...I guess I really, DON'T know how to ask you this."

"Alistair...are...are you sweating?" Elissa reached out to touch Alistairs' face, which seemed to only make him more nervous, and in turn, made Elissa study him more closely. 'What was he doing this entire time?', she wondered to herself. Did he see the kiss that Leliana forced upon her?

"No! I-I mean yes! I mean... I'm a little nervous, sure!" He waved his hand out "Not that this is anything bad or frightening or...well...yes." He put his hand on his forehead "Oh how do I say this? You think this would be easier, but everytime I'm around you, my head feels like its going to explode, I-I can't think straight!"

Her heart fluttered at those words. All other thoughts instantly vanished. 'Maker, he really does love me' she squealed to herself in her mind. She drew in closer, and wit the sweetest smile she could muster "That's very sweet Alistair. I feel the same way around you."

"Oh?" He smiled a little "Well, I hope you mean the head explody thing in a GOOD way!" He cleared his throat. "Here's the thing, being near you, makes me CRAZY! And I can't imagine being without you. Not ever." He turned away from her slightly.

"I don't know how to say this in another way. I want to spend the night with you. Here. In camp."

And now her heart was pounding out of her chest. As much as she loved teasing Alistair about intimacy, as proud as she was over her appearance, and as much as she dearly, dearly WANTED Alistair to do this, the prospect did intimidate her somewhat. She was, after all, as unexperienced as he was. She said nothing as he continued, her thoughts consuming her mind.

"Maybe this is too fast. I don't know. But I know what I feel."

She felt it too. Oh Maker, did she ever.

"I wanted to wait for the perfect time, the perfect place, but when will it ever be perfect? If things were we wouldn't have even met! We sort of stumbled into eachother... and despite being the least perfect time...I found myself falling for you, in between all the fighting, and death, and tragedy..."

Now she felt it even stronger. She started to breath a bit harder.

"I really don't want to wait any longer. I've...I've never done this before, you know that." He finally turned back to her, but he was all but oblivious to her reaction, still rambling on. "I want it to be with you. While we have the chance...in case-"

She could take no more. Elissa grabbed Alistair by his shirt, and pulled him in roughly for a passionate kiss, her tongue gliding over his forcibly, but also tenderly. And Alistair kissed back, letting his hands circle around her back, drawing her further in as she brought hers around his neck. They twisted and turned, letting their passions for eachother guide their bodies, until Alistair pulled back, to the displeasement of Elissa. He then took her hand, and ran into the part of the forest that he came out of earlier.

Elissa was now confused. Where were they going? What was he up to? And then she saw it. 'Cheeky Bastard of a Prince' she thought to herself, and a smile graced her lips. The man hadn't simply come up with this on a whim; he was planning this. She knew that much now, seeing that there was a tent, far away from the others, no doubt for their privacy. He had spent part of the day making a seperate tent, and the REST of the day working up the courage to ask. Elissa couldn't contain herself, and she threw her head back and laughed madly. Alistair turned to her while they were walking, a nervous smile on his face as well.

Inside, they were upon eachother again, kissing deeply, as Elissa initiated, and her hands graced his waist, finding the bottom of his shirt and pulling slightly upwards. Alistair raised his hands upwards, and they parted briefly as she raised it over his head, freeing it from his arms, and casually threw it to the ground, her eyes eating up his body, his scars, his muscles, everything. She kissed him again, this time her hands dancing along his chest, feeling everything as she pressed herself against him. This drew all sorts of reactions from Alistair, and he finally pulled apart from her to bring his kisses downwards, gracing down to her neck and shoulders. Her head shot upward, and she mewled at his touch. His hands reached to her top, and with her help, they removed it from her. Suddenly Elissa felt a little insecure about her appearance as she undid her breastband, but Alistairs reaction to her body suddenly erased all doubts. She smiled, letting her body press against his, so that he could feel the curves of her body against him, and so that she could feel him.

Again they embraced eachother, their lips intensely meeting, until Alistair pulled apart "Wait! I have to say something."

Half breathing, and irritated that he was stopping, she whispered back "Oh, Alistair, say it quickly!"

"I love you."

Her heart fluttered, and she sighed out "Oh, I love you too.", and resumed where they had left off...

* * *

Elissa was resting her head on his chest, drawing her finger along his body. She could feel his heartbeat, and the warmth of his body made her feel safe. That was something she hadn't felt in a while, ever since the raid. Alistair, in turn, was gently running his hand through her hair, caressing her. He felt compelled to say something, anything.

"Makers' Breath, that was-"

"Yes...I know... it was..."

Alistair felt a bit of pride welling up in him "Well! I must've done something right then!"

Elissa chuckled at him, looking up into his eyes "Alistair, I'm rather certain you did everything right."

"Even the part where, you know..." He grimaced at her, remembering the pain he caused her.

"It always hurts the first time for a woman, Alistair. Didn't you know that?"

"Ummm...no. I didn't know that." He scratched his head.

Elissa laughed, then spoke softly "Well, don't you worry about it then. It won't hurt anymore."

"Well...that's good then." Alistair was blushing at this point. He was still feeling awkward at the situation, even considering he had just done what he thought was the most intimate act of love and trust with a woman. Then, his mind wandered, desperately trying to change the subject. "Uh, Elissa, I have a question."

"I may have an answer, but it'll cost you."

"It's...it's about at night." Alistair felt that he might be doing the wrong thing by bringing this up, but he had to know. And, more importantly, he wanted to help her.

Elissas' smile faded, and immediately Alistair felt like shoving a sword straight into his mouth to prevent another bout of stupidity, but then she broke the silence. "Yes...I think it's time I talked to you about that. And a great many other things. We promised to trust eachother after all, didn't we?" Elissa got off of him, and laid on her side, facing him. "Well...the nightmares that I have sometimes, sometimes they are of the people I've killed. It's...rather distressing at times. I don't think they are regular nightmares either. I think this deal I made with Justice means I have to endure a few things. The other dreams, well...I think you can guess. The Blight dreams seem to rather pale in comparison. So I stand watch for a while."

"Stand watch? Stand watch where?"

She smiled sadly at him "By you."

Alistair immediately felt horrible. He knew exactly what that meant. He reached up to her, to pull away the strands of hair that were hiding her face. "Nothing is going to happen to me."

"I won't lose you like I lost my family, Alistair." She kissed his hand, and reached up to take it in hers. "I won't fail again. I-"

He cut her off with a kiss, but she broke it off "Wait, Alistair, there's more for me to say." They stared at eachother, both admiring every detail of their face, before she started again. "I warn you though, you...you may not be happy with me when I tell you this."

"Not be happy with you? I've never been happier in my entire life, and we're in the middle of two wars. That's saying something, love."

"I don't know what I did to have you at my side..." Elissa let her hand rest on his chest. "Well...after I told my parents that I would join the Grey Wardens...after I had left them...after I had calmed down, we traveled along the road, and after the both of us were tired, he fell asleep. But I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about how I had failed them all. I couldn't stop reliving everything... I..." She turned around and reached for one of her boots, and pulled out a dagger, showing it to Alistair "I had this in my hand. I...I wanted to die Alistair."

Alistairs' doleful expression only worsened. She shook her head in response "No. No don't do that. It only makes things worse. The worst part...Well, I should've known Duncan would be so aware of his surroundings. He stopped me. I...I was so ANGRY with him, Alistair. I...I managed to overtake him...I almost...I nearly killed him Alistair."

He said nothing. His expression wasn't as sad as before, but he was silent, so she continued. "I am such a selfish BITCH. I should've told you this from the very beginning, and yet I didn't. I was so afraid that you would hate me, and that I would be alone, I..." a tear escaped her eye. "Here I was, lecturing you about trust, when I didn't give you the trust you deserved. I am...very, very sorry Alistair. And..." She stood up in her bedroll, not facing him. "I understand if you hate me. If you want me to go, I can go."

After a moment of silence, she felt a hand at her shoulder. As she turned, he rose up to to her, taking her face in her hands. "I don't hate you. Granted, I'm a bit surprised, but..."

"You should hate me Alistair. I'm a hypocrite on so many levels. I hate blood mages, but I made a deal with a spirit to get revenge. I hate Loghain for not punishing Rendon Howe, yet I harbor two self confessed murderers. I'm not even very religious, and yet here I am, off to go find the Urn of Sacred Ashes, as if I were worthy of such a task. I wanted trust from you, but I betrayed you. And I failed to protect those I've loved, those I swore that I would defend with my life, because it meant that I would achieve a greater duty. Yet the guilt remains."

She looked downward. "Sometimes I feel no different than Loghain."

"You are nothing like that man." Alistair said firmly. "I loved Duncan. He was the only one who cared about what I wanted." He kissed her chastely. "That's until I met you. You care for me so much, that it drives you crazy. It's funny really. We are so much alike, you and I. But what I'm trying to say, is that I forgive you."

"How?" She looked mystified at him "How can you forgive me so easily for that? I know you hate Loghain for what he did. I nearly killed Duncan, Alistar."

"But you didn't. That's whats important. And it's not as if you were exactly yourself, Elissa." He brushed away some of her tears "I think the real question to ask, is how come you haven't forgiven yourself?" Elissa didn't answer him, so he kissed her, and when they broke apart, he spoke again "You're still grieving. I don't expect you to simply stop. But you can't keep doing this to yourself. It's killing you inside, taking the blame for it all."

"I...I can't." She said, and she continued to kiss him, speaking to him "Since you didn't punish for what I've done, I'm going to make it up to you." Alistair shook his head at her, but she put a finger to his lips. "I need to do this. Besides...I need to take my mind off of this." She kissed him, and started to lower her kisses onto his neck before rolling on top of him.

"Well, what if I say no?" Alistair said, half teasingly. To be honest, he was more concerned with her well being than making love again.

"Then I would order you." Elissa smiled at him, sitting up on top of him, then she tilted her head at him "You honestly didn't think we would do this once and simply sleep the night away did you? We are doing this whether you want to or not."

"Ha! Well what can I say?" He rose up to her, kissing her neck, and whispered into her ear "Your wish is my command."


	23. Kindred Spirits

Alistair couldn't stop smiling, despite feeling everyone elses gaze on him and Elissa. He knew they knew of course, and it did make him feel uncomfortable, but right now, he was holding her hand as they made the long march to Haven. Nothing else mattered, not the Blight, not Loghain, not anything. It felt good to have that weight lifted off of his shoulders, if only for a moment. And he certainly considered himself the luckiest man in Thedas to be in love with someone so beautiful, so pure, even if she did not consider herself so.

"So, my dear Elissa..." a baritone voice called out from behind them.

She released her grip on Alistair and motioned for the party to stop, turning to everyone. "Alright, yes. We get it. We know that you all know. And I'm sure there's a lot of jokes, questions, and so forth that are just DYING to be said. But hold your tongue. If I hear a single smart comment, the offender shall be fed to the first darkspawn, bear, or...or...dire rabbit that we come across! Once I say it is well, all bets are off. Deal?"

Zevran was smiling grandly "Well...that's all well and fine Elissa, but I was actually curious as to when we would stop next. Nature calls."

A burst of giggles erupted from behind him. Leliana had turned away from her leader to cover her mouth and willed herself to stop shaking. Wynne looked rather amused, but said nothing. Morrigan merely rolled her eyes in disgust. Sten, much to Elissas' surprise, was smiling a little.

Elissa sighed, trying to stifle her smile "Very well. Go ahead everyone. Relieve yourselves if needs be." As everyone scattered, Elissa whispered to Alistair "I need to talk to Leliana about something, I'll be right back." She walked up to the bard, who was now sitting in the shade of the tree, admiring a leaf.

"You're here about...what happened between us yes?"

"You really surprised me when you did that, Leliana."

She spinned the leaf to the other side. "You remind me of her in some ways, you know."

"Of who?"

"Marjolaine." Leliana dropped the leaf onto the ground, and looked at her leader "You've a certain strength, a severity about you, but underneath it all... Marjolaine used to be that way. Or at least that's what I thought about her. Now I know that not to be true at all. You are better than her. You have that soft side that comes out, even when you think no one notices. Well, other than Alistair anyway."

"Leliana... I don't know what to say... I'm sorry I didn't see that you cared for me so sooner, but.."

"It's alright." Leliana stood up step closer to her "You and Alistair were already close by the time I had feelings for you, so I knew it wouldn't come to pass. I just felt compelled to...I'm sorry too." Leliana hugged Elissa, who returned it with a tight embrace, and she spoke again "I know you've endured much. You rely on Alistair a lot, and you play the hardened warrior when you're around everyone else, but you can't fool me. And you don't have to, either. You can talk to me, you know. I'm not so sure if the others are willing to listen, but I think it could be worth a try. You seem determined to carry our burdens, so why not let us help you?"

"That's different. I'm the leader." Elissa couldn't look her in the eye "I'm here to help others. Peoples lives depend on me. To show weakness is unacceptable."

"Yet you do it with Alistair."

Elissas' voice was flat and unemotional "I'm well aware that I'm a hypocrite, Leliana."

"That's not...we're just concerned about you, that's all. We know what you've lost. We can help you."

The Grey Warden felt that familiar feeling struggling to break free and release her emotions, but she willed it down. "That's very kind of you to say. I'll...consider what you've said. Let's move on."

* * *

Alistair was in the front this time when they moved on, when he suddenly stopped.

"Whats wrong?" whispered Elissa.

"What? You don't feel- Oh." He had a grim look on his face. "That's right. I can sense darkspawn further away from you."

"Ahh. More enemies to kill." She noticed his face hadn't relaxed at that. "Are there...a lot?"

A nod was all she got in answer. Tactics time, she thought to herself. "Alright everyone, listen up!" The group gathered in a circle. "Alistair and I have detected a large group of darkspawn ahead. We need to first know what kind we are dealing with. Leliana, Zevran, you're in charge of that. Try to get close without being spotted and report back what you see."

Both rogues immediately set off down the road, vanishing into nothing. After what seemed like an eternity, they returned.

"Well well, I must say, Elissa, you do know how to pick a fight." The laughter in Zevrans voice was in contrast to his face. "I don't suppose there's no way we can just avoid them."

"We can't." Elissa said adamantly. "The terrain forces us through this way, and the darkspawn will sense Alistair and myself. We can't sneak around them, and we cannot turn back. It would take far too long, and I don't want the blight ravaging the countryside any longer than needs be. What did you two see?"

"A half dozen ogres, and I also saw at least four mages. Not to mention there were about two dozen 'regular' darkspawn."

Elissa looked at Alistair, then back to the group. "Taking them head on would be foolish then. I have a plan."

* * *

Elissa and Alistair approached the group of darkspawn calmly, cooly, and alone. The darkspawn were already starting to walk toward their direction when they came in view. One of the hurlocks stepped forward and pointed its sword straight at them, and they all charged, growling in their unholy bloodlust.

And that is precisely when Alistair and Elissa booked it in the opposite direction.

They ran for quite the distance, seeing the clearing on the road up ahead. Sten and Dagonet were at the ready as they arrived, all of them steeling themselves for battle. The ogres footsteps made the ground itself tremble as their presense was announced, and the entire group of darkspawn recollected itself right into the center of the clearing, finally seeing that its prey was stopping.

Exactly what Elissa had intended.

"Now!" She screamed.

Two figures from the trees fired enchanted projectiles at the darkspawn. They hit the ground, and immediately the ground shone with an arcane glyph, right under the enemy, paralyzing many of them solid. That was the mages queue, and Wynne started to channel her mana, her fingertips cackling with energy as she augmented Morrigans spellpower. Morrigan, in turn, was laughing as she started to cast her favorite lightning spell. Morrigan unleashed it, landing directly on top of the darkspawn. Bolts of pure light pierced through their numbers as they tried to struggle with the ground that they could not move from. Not all of them were affected however. Two of the mages managed to make it out unscathed, but they were summarily smited and ran through by the Grey Warden templars. A few of the darkspawn were running toward the mages, but Wynne responded by lifting them up into the air slowly, and slamming them down into the ground, turning them into paste.

One of the Ogres had survived, smoldering with smoke, but clearly angry, howling at the ones that were causing it such injury. An arrow hissed into its back, piercing its flesh, but it paid it no heed, focusing its attention on the one it could sense. Elissa readied herself, but Alistair took the initiative, jumping straight into its chest, and burying his sword deep into the monsters heart, and causing it to fall to the earth. Sten circled around the creature as it fell, spinning his blade in his hands before bringing it down on the neck, severing its head.

Elissa surveyed the battlefield, trying to see through the dust that the storm had brought up. Nothing seemed to stand in that circle of death, and she could only sense one being around her. The man had really jumped into an ogre to save her. He could be really cute when being so brave, she thought to herself.

"Everyone, fall in!"

Alistair pulled his blade from the creatures body, and leapt off. Sten calmly walked towards her, while Dagonet circled around her, barking happily as she smiled at him. Leliana and Zevran made their way down the trees, and ran up to them. "Leliana, where's Morrigan and Wynne."

Leliana looked worried. "Follow me. Something has happened."

The group hurried off the road and into the forest to see Morrigan standing over the body of Wynne, who was now on the ground, motionless. "What happened?" Elissa said, that horrid feeling in her stomach creeping up.

"I do not know." Morrigan said, somewhat casually. "All was fine until she suddenly collapsed onto the ground. Perhaps her time has finally come. She was rather old, was she not?"

"Did you turn on her, Morrigan?" Alistair growled.

"I did no such thing, fool!" Morrigan spat back at him. "Look. There are no wounds on her body."

As soon as she said that, a blue light shone out from Wynnes' stomach, and the light started to slowly bring her upwards. Everyone watched with amazement as her body righted itself up unto her feet, and the light finally dissipated as she staggered, struggling to maintain her balance.

"Oh...dear Maker..." She held a hand to her forehead "I think I would prefer to lay down for a while, if that's alright with you Wardens."

* * *

The camp was quiet that night. Sten was already having a hard time reconciling the fact that his Kadan, a Grey Warden, was not only a woman, but that she could wield the energies of the fade as any mage could. Now the elder mage was only adding to his wariness. Morrigan was watching Wynne with those cold, calculating eyes of hers. This slave to the Circle was quite the hypocrite indeed, preaching adherence to the Chantry whilst accepting aid from a spirit. But Elissa was impressed. Clearly the Senior Enchanter had quite the past, and secrets of her own. She approached her without fear.

"Hello Wynne, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you my dear." Wynne smiled warmly at her before continuing "I think it's high time I gave you answers of my own, isn't it?"

"Only if you want to Wynne. You're not obligated."

Wynne chuckled "Oh I'm sure I wouldn't have felt the same in the Tower if you had simply showed me first, and refused to explain. But yes, I very much wish to."

* * *

"Wow." Elissa could only muster that single word. "So..."

"It seems we have much in common, you and I. You are empowered by a Spirit of Justice, and I by a Spirit of Faith. This cannot be mere coincidence. The Maker certainly seems to have a plan for both of us."

"I'm not all that religious to be honest..." Elissa said dryly "But I agree that working together, we can defeat this damnable Blight, and Loghain." Elissa paused for a moment, and then a question gathered in her mind "Is that why you stood up for me in the Circle? That we were similiar?"

"The Chantry has no authority over Grey Wardens." Wynne said "Even if I believed you to be possessed by a demon, there's little we could do to stop you, lest you attacked first of course. But no, that is not the only reason. I trust to the information that the Circle has collected over the years. You are not possessed, nor are you, or will ever become, an abomination. That is the simple truth of what you are, as a 'Spirit Warrior.' Unfortunately, now we know that you pay a price for your powers."

Elissa nodded, looking into the darkness in the forest "The nightmares have been bareable, thanks to Alistair. I just feel...better around him."

"But even so, with the Blight dreams and your normal dreams being altered, it's a wonder you get any sleep at all. How exactly are you able to keep up without proper rest?"

"I just do." Elissa said cooly. "No one is going to have to wait on me. Besides..." She looked at Alistair. Sometimes peace of mind is better than a good nights rest, she said to herself. Nothing will happen to him if I stand vigilant.

"I'll see if I can't find a way to alleviate your condition, my dear. You really need to take care of yourself." Wynne started to shuffle through her bag.

"Thanks mother."

Wynne raised an eyebrow at her, but her expression softened when she realized the gravity of what she had actually joked about. And she was smiling. This was a good sign, she thought to herself.

"I was actually wondering if I could learn a little more about you, Wynne." Elissa said.

* * *

Elissa finally returned to Alistair in their tent, who was peering over something. "Alistair?"

He fumbled about at his name, and scrambled around to turn to his love "Oh! Well, I. Hello!"

"What are you doing, Alistair?" She was looking at his arms. They were both behind his back.

"What. Me? Just being me. Alistair that is. That's me. Alistair."

She giggled and dove behind him, and found in his hands her leather bound journal. It was also, in fact, a diary of sorts. Something that Alistair was now privy to. Alistair was now blushing so bright red, she swore that cherries were going to pop out of his face. He raised his hands defensively "You know, I just want to say before you kill me, that I love you very, very much. You know that right?"

She looked at her journal for a moment, and then at him, smiling "I'm not angry about it."

"W-w-wait. You're not? But...that's kind of a personal thing for you isn't it?"

"I'm an open book to you now Alistair." She reached out for his hand, and placed it on her heart, much to his added blushing "My heart is yours."

He looked very surprised at her, then he smiled. "You're something else, you know that?"

"Aren't you going to ask me questions about what I've written in there?" She smiled wickedly.

"Oh. Yes!" He looked wracked with indecision for a moment "Look, I really hate asking these kinds of questions, but I just find them to be too important otherwise. You know a lot about me of course. But, you never really talked much about yourself to me. I'd really like to know about your childhood. About Highever. Everything."

Elissa nodded. She had avoided the topic for as long as possible, to avoid the bad memories. But it was time. She could trust him with anything. "Where do I start...Well. I suppose the most interesting place to begin is when I was 8, instead of choosing a doll for my birthday present, I wanted a wooden sword. That was after Father told me the stories of Dagonet, and his stories of fighting in the Orlesian War, among many others."

Elissa looked at her journal again before continuing "I had a lot of great people in my life to raise me. Nan taught me how to cook, and how to survive in the wilderness. Mother Mallol was very kind. I always remembered her tending to my wounds when my training would go in excess. Brother Aldous was a very wise and sharp instructor, and he had a soft side to him, if you could get to it that is."

She laughed "...I grew up with Gilmore, and we would spar every day. He was really good, you know. When Duncan came.." She paused, trying to contain her thoughts "Well, Duncan considered him a worthy recruit of the Grey Wardens. There was the Alienage as well. I remember going there, and becoming very upset with it." She looked at Alistair, who was simply studying her as she spoke. "I felt guilty that we had all of this power, all of this prosperity, and that others suffered. And Mother..."

Elissa smiled again, but sadly "Mother didn't want me to lead a life of fighting. She told me such. I told her that I wanted to help others, that I wanted to bring honor to our family name. We didn't always get along, but I loved her. I made sure that she knew that."

She drew in a breath "Fergus, my brother, was ever quite the teaser! I picked up some of my roguish behavior from him." She started laughing again "One day, when we were still young, he took one of the books that Aldous was going to read us...and then..." She was struggling with the laughter "he...he switched the cover with a book called 'The Art of Passionate Love Making.' And then Aldous read it out to us! Oh Maker, if you could have SEEN his face when he read from it!"

Elissa burst into hysterical laughter, clasping her stomach with both hands. Alistair was silently chuckling to himself as he watched her. "Oh...Fergus was so funny...You would've liked him Alistair. And..." Her face soured at the thought of Oren and Oriana.

"We can stop, you know, Elissa." Alistair came closer to her.

"No no." She shook her head. "I want to say this." She regained her composure, and begun again "Did I mention that Rendon Howe has a son?"

Alistair shook his head "No, I didn't catch that part."

She nodded "He actually has three children. Delilah, Thomas, and Nathaniel. I got along with Delilah well. Nathaniel...I never really knew. Thomas..." Elissa smiled, remembering that awkward boy she knew since childhood "Thomas had a crush on me, you know."

Alistair shrugged "From what you've told me at your experiences at court, you were the target of all the boys apparently."

"A Teyrns daughter is always a fetching prize for the social climber. Thomas was different though. He is a good man. Or at least..."

Alistair realized where this was going "You don't think his family had anything to do with it do you?"

After a pause, she shook her head "No. I rather doubt it. Last I heard of Nathaniel, he was sent to the Free Marches. And Delilah? Thomas? They are nothing like Rendon. He's become a monster. I won't rejoice in hurting them, by taking their father away from them, or fighting them."

"Why? Why did he do this to you? To your family?" Alistairs' voice was one of pain. It strangely made her feel better hearing it. He suffered when she did.

"Pride." The word Elissa knew all too well. "He was jealous of us, Alistair. If Andraste has taught us anything, it's that jealousy can twist apart even love, much less friendships between old families." Her face darkened "Father could have granted Rendon anything if he but asked, but NO. That would have been too demeaning. Father could have been King if he wanted to, Alistair. The people respected him that much."

"Your father. Talk about him." Alistair was eager to change the subject.

She smiled again "Teyrn Bryce Cousland, as you know him. I loved my father very much. He read to me all of the stories and legends of Thedas every night that he could. He was warm, and sincere, and honest, and as much as I know that I am blinded by my love for my family, I swear there may not have been one fallible thing about him."

She picked up her journal, with a somber tone in her voice, and an equally sorrowful look on her face, looking straight at Alistair "I wanted to make him proud. I wanted to make my family name proud. I wanted to make them all proud of me, everyone who had given so much to me. All of the gifts of life that I had received, the friendships, the home, the family, I owed them anything and everything for it, including my life."

Elissa dropped her journal, a tear hitting its cover "And then they were gone. I failed them."

Alistair immediately hugged her, letting her breath on his shoulder as he spoke "They all sound wonderful to me. I wish I could have met them." And then his mind turned to something else "When the time comes, I want to be there."

"What? Be there for- Oh."

He drew back from her, wiping away her tears "I want to help you beat him. He's the one responsible. Not you. What happened to your family...it wasn't your fault. It was his, and I want to help you. He deserves justice."

"Yes.." She nodded firmly "Yes he does. And you can help. But when the time comes..." She reached to her family sword, and brought it between them, the crest staring into him "He's mine. It's my duty. Just like Loghain is yours, when the time comes."


	24. Under New Management

Elissa now had a golem in her camp.

Or rather, Elissa was allowing a towering, nigh invincible, walking stone automaton follow her about. The golem, or Shale, as it called itself, was rather amusing to Elissa. Shales' sarcastic and criticizing nature reminded her much of her former mentor Aldous. Of course, Aldous did not have an all consuming desire to kill birds everywhere as Shale did. Not that Elissa was judging Shale; if Elissa were paralyzed and put outside for birds to defecate on her for thirty years and then suddenly set free, she would probably have lost her mind and simply burned down the village. As for Shale killing its master, Elissa could forgive that. This golem was being used as a slave, and even worse, Elissa might have done the same to Shale in Honnleath, had Shale not expressed freewill. The thought made Elissa reconsider her notion of golems.

As for Shales' opinion on Elissa, it seemed to be rather a topic of intrigue. Elissa noted that Shale didn't have a high opinion of humans, or mages, but apparently Shale sensed that Elissa was no mage, even when Elissa used her powers to save Honnleath. Elissa had to explain, and Shale was even more curious:

"I find it very fascinating." Shale said after a moment of contemplation. Shale called everything an 'it', out of a sense of bitterness and perversity, but Elissa did not mind. "It is not like the rest of these weak, fleshy creatures."

"I appreciate that you think so, Shale." Elissa said courteously.

"Well, do not tell anyone else. Now, let us crush something into a wall, and draw warnings of doom with its blood to cowe our enemies, before it thinks I have gone soft. Perish the thought!"

Elissa giggled at the last line. Shale really WAS like Aldous. She bowed, and left the golem to its own devices while she approached Alistair. He seemed to be eager to talk again, judging from his demeanor.

"My love!" They hugged, kissing eachother chastely on the lips before he continued "You know, I've been thinking."

"Truly? Someone grab a scholar! Alistair has begun to think! This must be recorded!"

He grinned, narrowing his eyes "Oh ho ho, very funny, such rapier wit, dear. Anyways, I've been thinking about what you said about sticking up for myself, and taking charge. Well..." He glanced away for a moment, wracked for indecision for a moment, then he turned back to her "I was thinking to myself how much you've really had to put up with, and-"

"The others have had to put up with just as much as I have, if not more, including you." Her soothing voice was full of sympathy.

"I don't really believe that. It's true that many of us here have had to deal with...issues...but yours are rather..." He sighed out "I wish I could find the words to say what I want. It's really hard for me to watch you bounce between fearless leader and then crash and burn when you think no one is looking. And the nightmares you've told me..."

Alistair hung his head in shame. "I should've taken the lead after Ostagar. I've been so afraid of responsibility that I allowed myself to stand by while you suffered."

"I never once faulted you for that Alistair." She raised her hand to his cheek. "You had just lost Duncan. And I knew you weren't the leading type, even before you told me about your past."

He gently gripped her hand in his "Well, that's about to change. If I don't muck it up, that is."

Elissa eyed him curiously. "What are you talking about, Alistair?"

He cleared his throat, and tried to straighten himself "I want to have a chance to lead." Elissa hadn't responded, so he tried to explain, waving his hands in defense "Look, I'm not criticizing you at all! Or anything. I think you are doing a WONDERFUL job so far. It's just that I think-"

"Alistair, I'm fine."

Alistair raised an eyebrow at Elissa, and Elissa remembered their conversation at Redcliffe Village, realizing her mistake. She sighed out "Okay, so I'm not fine."

"It's also not just about that. It's...well... I have to do this. I have to try, at least for a little while. Duncan would've wanted me to. I'm certain of it." His sincere tone struck something within Elissa. They were so much alike, carrying the weight of the dead with them.

"Well, what do you say? I'll take charge while we are in Haven at least? Then after that, we can go back to me being the guy that just eats cheese and obsesses over his hair?" Elissa chuckled, rolling her eyes. It was kind of him to do this, she thought. And the experience would be good for him.

She leaned in closer, whispering sultrily into his ear "I tell you what, Alistair. Why don't you SHOW me you're in charge, right now?"

As she pulled back, his face grew bright red, but he grinned madly, his voice soft and hinting with laughter "Ooooh. That's a bit saucy, Elissa. Our tent isn't that far away from the others this time."

"Your choice..." She pulled away from him and walked away toward their tent, and Alistair could swear as she did it, that she was swaying her hips that way on purpose. He chuckled to himself, and followed her inside, pulling her to himself a bit roughly, sharing a vigorous kiss.

* * *

They were getting close to Haven now.

Some of the group were less than thrilled to hear of the temporary change of leadership, Morrigan being the foremost, but she eventually threw her hands into the air, saying that she did not care anymore. Sten was also concerned as well, but Elissa convinced him that this was good training for him. Wynne appeared to be a little worried, but said nothing. Everyone else seemed indifferent to Alistair, but were concerned with Elissa.

"Everything is alright, Elissa? Perhaps you have taken a blow to the head? Oh. I know." Zevran pulled out his dagger in a forward stance. "You are practicing for when you face your nemesis, yes? May I propose for you to say these lines when you meet him?"

Elissa merely raised an eyebrow as Zevran adopted a serious voice "Hello. My name is Elissa Cousland. You killed my family. Prepare to die."

That earned a rather angry glare from Alistair, and so the assassin stopped. Elissa merely rolled her eyes "Funny. Very funny."

"I am merely trying to lighten the mood my dear. I meant no disrespect with my jest. I am sure that your family was full of wonderful people."

"Thank you Zevran. Alistair?"

Alistair sighed, looking at everyone "Well, let's see if I can do this. Likely, people will end up on fire, and I'll be stranded in the middle of the mountains, without any pants."

* * *

"Maker...this is a bad sign..."

Alistair and his group were standing in the middle of the village, a score of bloodied villagers and guards scattered around them. Their initial reception into the town was cold, and when they delved beyond the surface of the insular community, they found dead bodies and blood stained cutting tables in the houses. And when they emerged from one of them, chaos ensued.

"We had no choice, Alistair. They attacked first." Elissa offered. "Did you see some of their eyes? Inhuman...they looked...reptilian almost, didn't they?"

"There is much more to this village than we could have imagined." Wynne replied "Dark magic is afoot here. We should be wary. That won't be the last of them."

"Good!" Shale boomed. "More skulls to crush."

They walked up to the Chantry situated at the top of the path leading up to the mountain. Inside they could hear chanting, and Alistair opened it.

"What is...!" A group of villagers stared at Alistairs' squad. A mage stepped out, and pointed at them "Intruders! Kill them at all costs! Our charge must be protected!"

Elissas' response was a holy smite that nearly killed the man, also stunning several of the villagers. She charged in with Zevran and Alistair, and cut them down as they were staggered. Elissa stabbed the mage in the chest, and noticed the strange medallion on his neck. She took it, and heard a muffled voice:

"Who's out there? Are you here to save me?"

Alistair responded "Who and where are you?"

"I am Brother Genetivi. I heard the fighting. I guess you beat those crazed bastards." A moment of pause, and then he resumed "Oh! Right. I'm, uh, behind a brick wall, if that helps."

Leliana was the first to find it, and she pressed her hands against the poorly concealed entrance, revealing a limping Genetivi. "Oh thank you, thank you for getting me out of this."

"You said you were Brother Genetivi, yes?" Elissa continued "I need your help, and I have news. News that you may not find pleasant."

"The Arl isn't dead, is he?"

Elissa raised out her palm "He lives. Your assistant Weylon, however..." she shook her head "He's dead."

Genetivi looked away from her "...I see. They got him too. Maker guide that poor boys soul."

"I'm sorry." Elissa gave him a moment of silence, before continuing "Do you have any idea why they would do this?"

Genetivi shook his head, frowning "All I can tell you is that they kept asking me personal questions."

"They were trying to replace you then. There was a false Weylon at your house, and when pressed, he attacked us." Elissa shook her head, and turned to Alistair "They are hiding something here, Alistair. Orders?"

Alistair was taken by surprise, but then recollected himself "Well, whatever they are up to, we have to get to the bottom of it."

* * *

"Ataashi!" Sten yelled.

They had made their way through the ruins running underneath the mountain, and had slaughtered many cultists to get into the caverns they were now in, but no one had expected to see dragons down here, let alone fight them. Alistair took charge and put himself between the dragon and his party. The dragon bellowed in response, its cry echoing through the chasm.

"That is a creature I can respect." Shale said, with some reverence. "May I crush it?"

"Yes! YES! PLEASE!" Alistair dove to the floor as a rather large rock flew over his head, striking the dragon and causing it to stagger. Morrigan followed up with a frozen spike, hitting it square in the chest, and piercing its scaly armor. It screeched in agony, running past Alistair, who stabbed at the creature in vain, to try and chew the mage in half, but Elissa jumped in front of her, impaling her sword to the left of where Morrigan had landed her attack. It screeched again, stuck on the blade, and Elissa carved the blade into the right, straight into and past the ice wound, before pulling it out of the creature. It gave one last bellow of defeat, lifting its body upwards before slowly making its way down. Morrigan moved Elissa out of the way before the two were crushed by the deceased dragon.

"Well..." Elissa said, panting "It seems...we have...more...problems..." She looked up at everyone. They were staring at the creature with awe. "Oh...that's not the worst part..." Some of them turned their gaze toward her, and Alistair approached her, wiping blood off of her face, before she continued "Well...you see, I know a bit about dragons. That was a male dragon. Dragons tend to stick together, you see. And unless they are raiding for food, they don't usually leave their nests."

"It gets even worse." Morrigan added. "That was indeed a male dragon. If there is a nest about, there shall be a High Dragon here."

Zevran said something frantically in Antivan.

Alistair shot Elissa a 'please tell me that's not true' look. "Makers' breath, I'm going to remember this the next time I have a brilliant idea." He cleared his throat "Let's try to calm down everyone. We can deal with that later. For now, Shale and I will take the front. Sten and Elissa will defend the rear. Morrigan, Wynne, try to save your magey stuff for the dragons."

"How eloquent." Morrigan said, but with only a little sarcasm. For a fool, he did seem to be grasping the situation well.

"Leliana, do what you do best and keep us informed of more things that want to kill us, and kill them. Oh, please."

Leliana smiled "Of course. May the Maker be with us, for we surely require his aid."

"And what of me, fearless leader? Shall I play diamondback with Elissas' pet?" Zevran quipped.

Alistair rolled his eyes "I want you to try to scout ahead. Stay hidden, and come back if there's trouble. Like traps. Or insane psychopaths. Or fire breathing-"

Zevran cut him off by raising his hand and ran off. As everyone shuffled around, he saw Elissa staring at him, giving him an approving smile and nod, before joining Sten. In that moment, he felt a few feet taller. Hopefully, he joked to himself, that would mean he would be too big for the High Dragon to swallow him later.

* * *

The group did rather well under Alistairs' command. Alistair wondered if he was perhaps extremely lucky, or if he took a blow to the head and was just dreaming. No one on their side was burnt to a crisp, and several more dragons lie dead in the cavern, along with more village guards. Elissa and Zevran even took time to take the scales off of the beasts, with Elissa mentioning that it was usable for forming armor. They were reaching the end of the cavern; Alistair could feel wind pushing against him slightly. That was when he saw the last line of defense.

Five figures stood in the center of the cavern room exit, the one in the middle stepping forward to Alistair.

"STOP! YOU WILL GO NO FURTHER!" He was wearing red armor, and had a large greataxe on his back.

Alistair flinched at the mans lack of volume restraint. "Uh. I get that you're angry and all, but could you stop yelling please?"

"YOU WILL TELL ME WHY YOU HAVE COME HERE! You WILL TELL ME WHY YOU HAVE SLAIN THE CHILDREN, AND OUR BRETHREN! WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS!"

"Look, I'm here for the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Now PLEASE stop yelling." Alistair put his hands to his ears, realizing his request would not be heeded.

The man walked back, talking to the ceiling "KNOW THIS STRANGER! OUR ANDRASTE HAS COME BACK TO US IN A FORM MORE RADIANT THAN EVER! HER POWER IS GRANTED TO US FREELY, SO THAT WE MAY SHARE IN HER GIFT, AND PROTECT HER CHILDREN"

It all clicked for Elissa. It explained the secrecy, the eyes, the dragons, and this. "You worship a High Dragon as Andraste?" Elissa started to laugh at him, which only made his face well up with red anger

"YOU KNOW NOTHING! ANDRASTE REVEALED HERSELF TO US! WE ARE HER CHOSEN-" At that moment, an arrow found its way into his neck, causing him to gurgle and stumble onto the floor, much to the shock of his men. Alistair and Elissa turned around to see a very irate Leliana, still holding her bow out.

"Thank you." Alistair turned back to the other cultists "Let's just finish this before they start yelling too.


	25. Trial by Fire

They all stared at it. The one thing blocking them to the other side of the mountaintop. It was monstrous, large, and very loud, screaming into the air, announcing its presense to all who would listen. It finally landed, perching itself on high ground overlooking the clearing. The High Dragon had everyone ducking for cover and staying out of sight, until it relaxed its head, appearing as if it were resting.

Everyone stood up, looking at each other with naked concern. Alistair was the first to speak "I think I'm going to take a break from this whole leadership thing after we're done here." He scanned his group to gauge their mood. Elissa was actually SMIRKING at him. She really could be unpredictable sometimes. Morrigans' face wasn't full of open contempt as it usually was when she looked at him, but her expression wasn't friendly either. Leliana looked a little rattled, and Wynne looked at the monster with the slightest trace of fear. Zevran was just shaking his head, muttering to himself. Sten was gripping his sword, eyes narrowed at the beast.

"Okay everyone, I know I'm kind of in charge, but I'd really like to have some opinions on what to do here." Alistair sighed out "So...shoot."

"I think it would be best if we simply snuck around the creature and got what we came here for. Unless, of course, everyone else here enjoys the prospect of being set on fire, ripped into tiny pieces and eaten. Just my thoughts." Zevrans' voice was trying to be cool, but there were traces of fear edging out.

"Can we even sneak past it? It's overlooking the entire mountaintop." Leliana was looking at the creature. It hadn't noticed them, yet.

"Sneaking is a cowards solution, I say." Shale replied "We should crush the beast to tiny bits, and make a trophy of its skull, to terrify our enemies."

Wynne raised an eyebrow to those words "Not everyone here is made of solid stone, Shale. Whatever we decide, we must be cautious, not reckless."

"Indeed. Ataashi are not to be taken lightly." Sten said evenly.

"Elissa?" Alistair finally asked.

She took a look at the creature, trying to remember the times spent reading in her library, and she finally turned back to everyone. "As Grey Wardens, we have to stop the Blight. To do that we have to slay the Archdemon, which is, in fact, a dragon. We need to know how to fight these things, and nothing is better than actual experience. As unnecessary as this might seem, we HAVE to do this. That's my opinion."

Alistair looked into her eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes of hers. They were burning with conviction, and the words she spoke were, as usual, right. "I guess you're right." He looked at the monster again, frozen a little by fears icy grip. "Guess it's time I made a plan of attack. Or something."

"I can give you some advice, if you want." Elissa quickly sputtered out. He nodded, and she continued "Well, everyone should definitely be spread out. We don't want its fire breathing to hit multiple people."

He looked at it closer, then a thought came to his mind "The wings. They've got to go. If it takes to the skies and keeps burning us, we won't win."

"Exactly. And it gives us two safe spots to strike at it for those of us who have to get close. Speaking of which...someone has to keep its attention."

They looked at eachother, then their gazes turned to Shale, who huffed in response. "Hmph. Very well. I suppose I AM immortal, after all."

"Thank you Shale." Elissa sincerely replied.

Alistair continued to give orders, and everyone shuffled around the mountaintop, getting into position. He looked at Leliana, and gave the order for her to fire. She raised her bow, knocked an arrow, and after a moments pause, she finally fired it at the creature.

The battle had begun.

It snapped its head up angrily, and looked to the ground below it to see the offenders. The dragon leapt up into the air, and slammed down onto the ground below, knocking Elissa, Alistair, Sten, and Dagonet off balance. Shale was the first to strike a blow, swinging a stone fist straight into the creatures jaw. It recoiled a little at the hit, but responded by grabbing it with its mouth, rearing its head back and forth to see if it could chew it in half. Seeing that it was having no effect, it finally threw the golem far into the distance, in sight, but far out of range. Everyone was on their feet now.

Leliana was trying to aim for the creatures eyes, as her small arrows would have little effect on such a large creature. But even for her, it was proving to be an impossible task. Morrigan was having better success, battering the creature with lightning, ice and curses to wear it down. Zevrans bolts were aimed at the wings, trying to puncture holes into it to discourage it from taking flight. He was certainly more comfortable staying as far away as possible for now, given what was transpiring at close range.

Alistair was slashing at its head, but the wounds were superficial, and the head swung into him, knocking him away a short distance. At that moment, Sten plunged his sword upward into the dragons wing, swinging it across to widen the wound. It bellowed in agony, and brought its hind leg forward to swipe away the giant. The blow sent Sten tumbling away, his sword fumbling out of his hands. Wynne immediately healed him, sensing life, but weakened. He stood up, blood dripping out of his armor, and he immediately limped to his sword, trying to rejoin the fight. Dagonet was trying to chew on the dragons other hind leg, but to no avail.

The dragon turned to Morrigan, and reared its head back to unleash a gout of flame that burned the land around her. Morrigan, however, had turned into a raven and flew up into the sky, avoiding the attack, albeit cooked. Elissa saw her opportunity and plunged Starfang deep into the dragons neck with both hands. It rose its body up in anger and confusion, lifting her up into the air, and straight into the dragons mouth, clamping down hard and swinging its head around in fury. Wynne was watching in horror and had immediately cast her most protective barrier around the woman, still sensing her spirit. The dragon eventually threw her out of its mouth, having decided that it too was simply too hard to chew up. Her body tumbled on the ground several times, finally stopping when she hit a pillar.

Shale made it back to the dragon, ready for another bout. She lowered herself for another swing, when she suddenly felt something crawl up her back and leap off to jump on the dragons head. Alistair had abandoned his shield, wielding his sword in one hand as the other hung onto the dragons head. It tried to shake Alistair off, but he wasn't going anywhere. With all of his fury, he plunged the sword straight into the dragons head. It screamed as he struck, trying ever more desperately to shake him off. Eventually it tried to flap its wings to take off, but to no avail; there was too much damage done. Alistair pulled out his sword and rammed it again into the creature. It screamed again, but this time, it swung its head into a rock, finally knocking the Grey Warden off of the creature, his blade still firmly lodged into its head. As Alistair looked up to see his foe, he saw a limping figure make its way toward the wounded creature. The Dragon howled in pain as arrows and magic pelted the creature. Zevran had ran in to plunge both of his daggers into the dragons belly, only causing more yelling from the creature, and it made one last move to try and kill the one standing before it. But Elissa was ready this time. As it tried to lunge Elissa, she invoked her powers, responding with unnatural speed, deftly dodging the attack, and stabbed into the head of the dragon. The Dragon shuddered, and Elissa twisted the blade, yelling as she yanked out her sword brutally. The dragons legs buckled, finally collapsing under its own weight, and it limply let its head hit the earth, blood pouring out of it.

Elissa stumbled back and released her powers, numbed by the pain, blood loss, and fatigue. Suddenly, a light engulfed her again, and she felt some of that pain recede.

"ELISSA!"

She turned to see Alistair running towards her, and she weakly smiled at him as he ran towards her, finally meeting her with a crushing embrace, burying his head in her shoulder. "I was so scared I'd lost you there." he sobbed out. Dagonet ran up to the both of them, barking happily and running around them in joy. She gently stroked his head, then he pulled back to take a better look at her, tears in his eyes. "Where are you hurt?"

Her armor was pierced in several places, most of them in her mid section. The bleeding had stopped, thanks to Wynnes healing, but they still throbbed with pain. Alistair helped her to remove the chestplate, and he then took a look at her back, which was also laced with bite marks. No teeth had made its way to her leg. That was the result of impact upon being spit out. She had landed on a pile of rocks, bruising her upper left leg a black and blue as large as a small plate. A bone was broken, that much she knew.

"Are you hurt, Alistair?"

"Other than having a near heart attack? I'm peachy."

Everyone was approaching them now, some of them weary, and some of them injured. Morrigan was a little singed, fussing over her skin to see if there was any permanent scarring. Wynne was examining the wound on Stens stomach as he approached, sword firmly grasped in his hand. Shale had stayed behind to admire the dragons corpse, playing with its head. Leliana and Zevran were unharmed, but Leliana was stressed out, rushing toward Elissa and Alistair to see if they were hurt. Zevran, on the other hand, was dusting his hands off in a show of triumph.

"I have to admit, we are ridiculously awesome." he declared. And then he proceeded to carve out the scales and skull of the dragon as trophies.

* * *

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Alistair yelled at Elissa. "You're NOT going any further."

"I'm not going to simply stand by while others endanger their lives." Elissa said calmly. "I can still walk."

"If you call limping around, using your greatsword as a crutch walking, then-"

"I'm going with you." She interrupted him.

He shook his head at her, his voice relaxing a little "Well, unfortunately for you, you made me in charge remember? I get to make the decisions. Which means you stay back and enjoy bon bons while we finish this."

"My dear..." Wynne soothed her "If you don't let your injuries rest, they will take longer to heal properly."

Alistair approached her, both hands finding her shoulders "You're staying here. That's an ord-"

"Alistair, please don't." she whispered calmly. "If I don't go with you...if something happens...You know I would never forgive myself."

She reached up with both of her hands, and clasped his face in them, drawing him in for a kiss. As she parted from him, she whispered "Please. Let me go with you. I want to see this through."

* * *

The Guardian of the Urn watched as nine figures emerged from the darkness of the other side of the hallway.

"I bid you welcome, pilgrims." he whispered, his unnatural voice echoing in the ancient structure. "I am the Guardian of the Urn of Sacred Ashes. I have waited years for this. It has been my lifes' duty to protect the Urn and to prepare the way for the faithful who come to revere Andraste."

"You're a spirit. I can sense it." Elissa said, leaning on Starfang with her hands.

"I swore an oath to the Maker, and it has bound me to this place, until my task is done, and the Imperium has crumbled into the earth."

Alistair stepped forward between them "We're here for the Urn of Sacred Ashes."

"You have come to honor Andraste, and you shall, IF, you prove yourself worthy. You must pass the Gauntlet. Only the worthy may see her, and the Gauntlet reveals the true believers from the false."

Alistair and Elissa looked at each other, then back to their party. Not everyone was exactly faithful to the Maker here. But, then again, not everyone had to enter the Gauntlet, did they?

"Very well, we accept." Alistair finally said "Those of us who follow that is."

"Before I allow you to enter the Gauntlet," The spirit raised his hand to stop Alistair "There is something that I must ask. I can see the scars of the past" His gaze slowly swept over everyone "marked on your souls. You have all overcome much to make it thus far." His gaze stopped at Elissa, and then he continued, peering into her eyes "You abandoned your family, your friends and your life to Rendon Howe, knowing that there would be no mercy. Do you believe you failed your parents, and your line?"

"What kind of a question is that?!" Alistair yelled at the spirit. "She doesn't have to answer to you! This is-"

"It's alright, Alistair." Elissa stood up straight, returning the stare "Yes, I failed them. I swore to protect and honor them, and I failed. My place was at their side, defending them all to the death." Alistair turned to her, hurt in his eyes, before whipping back to the Guardian in anger.

The Guardian solemnly nodded to her as he replied "Thank you for your answer. And what of the others, here?"

* * *

After his questions were satisfied, Elissa, Leliana, Alistair, Wynne, and Dagonet entered the gauntlet. Sten, Morrigan and Zevran had refused to enter, and so they were left behind. The first room was filled with eight ghosts of the past, all of them related to Andraste in one way or another, and each of them posed riddles to the party. After a lot of debate, they managed to answer the riddles, and the collective spirits raced to the door ahead. It opened slowly, bringing both doors forward, and revealing a new hallway, with another ghost standing in the center.

"Father?"

Elissa hesitated at first, but then struggled with her legs as she limped as fast as she could towards the spirit of her father. He turned to her, and Father and Daughter were reunited at long last.

"My dearest Elissa..." he whispered to her, smiling.

"Father..." Elissa was shaking now, tears streaming down her face. The others raced towards her, watching the spectacle unfold.

"Eleanor and I could not be prouder of you, my girl." He held out his ethereal hand to stroke Elissas' cheek, who felt the warmth of his hand nonetheless. His smile faded, and he continued "No more must you grieve, my girl. Take the pain, and the guilt, acknowledge it, and let go."

Elissa shook her head slowly "I...I..."

The spirit raised his other hand out, revealing a medallion. "This is from us. I leave this in your hands, something to comfort you on the long road ahead." She gingerly took it, examining it. On one side bore the symbol of the Maker. The other side was a carving of her parents faces. She looked up at him, and he continued, smiling "Farewell, pup. Know that we love you, and only wish the best for you."

And with that, the spirit dissipated, wisps of light dispersing and separating. Elissa watched as her father vanished before her eyes.

"Father!"

The shaking grew worse, and the tears were not stopping. But she tried to tell herself not to break down here. Not now. Dagonet whined, looking up at her.

"Elissa..." Alistair walked up and turned her to him, pulling her in for a hug, but she resisted him, bitterly whispering "We...we should go." But as soon as she said that, another ghost materialized in Bryces' place. Alistair stared in awe, his lips parting slowly to say the name.

"Duncan?"

* * *

Elissa understood now what kind of a test this was, hearing the spirits talk to her friends. Her fathers words haunted her; he wanted her to forgive herself, to stop blaming herself so that she could move on. But she couldn't. She couldn't let go of the screams, the fire, and the blood of that horrible day when everything went wrong, and only she and Duncan survived. It wasn't fair. They all deserved better. And she had worked so hard, studied so hard, trained so hard so that she could give them better, only for it to achieve little but her own survival. How in the Makers' name could she let that go?

They left the room to enter a new one, and all of the sudden, Elissa was alone. She scanned the room to find her friends, but they were not to be found. The hallway she had just entered was gone, replaced by a wall. A flash of light caught the corner of her eye, and she drew her greatsword, assuming an ox stance as she got a better look at her opponent.

The spirit pulled a very familiar greatsword from behind her back, raising it in two hands above her face, a blank expression looking back at her.

'I must defeat myself.' Elissa thought.

Elissa charged immediately at the phantom and sliced down. It vanished, not even moving as Elissa struck her down. Another flash of light, and the spirit reappeared against another wall. Confused, and angry, Elissa ran down to the phantom again, and sliced into its neck, making it dissappear again. This continued for several minutes, and after dozens of phantoms were defeated, until Elissa was ragged with breath, and bleeding again from her injuries. Yet it always rose again, and she could see that this was getting nowhere. It was only when she saw that the new amulet that she was wearing on her neck was shining. She clasped it, and a strange sensation overtook her.

"Listen to me, pup. Some things are beyond our control, no matter how hard we try."

Elissa looked around again, seeing if she could spot her Fathers' image again. She shook her head in disbelief. He was asking her to do something she couldn't possibly do.

"You have to let go, Elissa."

A thousand different ideas flooded her mind on what she wanted to say to him, but all that could escape her lips was a soft "I...can't. I don't know how."

"You can. Drop your sword. Harm yourself no further."

She looked at the phantom. It was still in a defensive stance, but it had made no gesture to attack her, despite Elissas assaults. Elissa took a look at her greatsword, and then at the images on her amulet. Starfang clanged on the ground as it fell, and Elissa fell to her knees, finally letting her will break. She sobbed, not caring if the phantom struck her down, but no such blow came. Instead, she heard footsteps again, and some confused voices directed at her, followed by two large arms sweeping in to embrace her, which only made her cry harder.

* * *

They had recovered themselves from the spiritual battle, and had passed the other rooms test: a puzzle. Everyone was looking rather exhausted now, with the exception of Dagonet. Elissa noticed this, looking at her guardian angel with a kind smile "You don't have to do much here, do you? The Maker himself considers you perfect. You're not like us humans. Not like me."

Dagonet whined at her, then licked her hand gently.

"I know Dagonet. I'm going to try." She looked at the room ahead "I can't promise anything."

They entered the last room, and saw a pillar of flame before them. Beyond that was a great altar, and on it sat a magnificient urn. The Ashes were within reach now. Leliana took a step towards the pedestal before the flame, and read an inscription on it aloud "All who approach here, serf or lord, slave or king, cast aside thine wordly trappings and glories, and be reborn in the Makers' sight."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion for a few moments, and then suddenly there was a clanging of metal on the ground. Alistair turned around to see that Elissa was dropping her weapons on the ground, and undoing her armor. "What are you doing?"

She met him with a cool gaze "We have to pass through the fire with nothing on."

Alistair blushed as the answer set in. "Maker preserve me."

She held out her hand to stop them "I'm going to try this alone. If I'm wrong, well..."

"What, I don't get to streak along with you, my dear?" There was a certain pleading in Alistairs' voice that echoed concern along with sarcasm.

She rolled her eyes at Alistair "If you REALLY want to."

Alistair looked back at the other ladies, blushing like a ripe tomato. "Two things. Don't tell Morrigan about this. And don't stare at me please." Leliana giggled back "I can't promise anything, Alistair."

After the last of their armor and clothing were removed (much to Alistairs' discomfort, even their small clothes were removed), Elissa and Alistair positioned themselves next to the fire. They felt the warmth still, and looked at eachother one last moment before she took his hand in hers, and they both stepped forward into the flame, with Leliana and Wynne following. The heat grew, but it was not unpleasant for Elissa. They stepped through unscathed, and Elissa felt the warmth extending outwards from her center, removing all of the pain and soreness in her body. To her surprise, the large bruise on her leg was gone, and the bone had healed.

"You have passed through the Gauntlet unscathed." The Guardian appeared before the group "Like Andraste, you have endured trials, and have been strengthened by them, purified by them. You have proven yourselves worthy."

Light engulfed them all, and their belongings were restored onto their person.

"Approach the Urn of Sacred Ashes. May Andraste guide you all to her side."

And with that, the Guardian dissapeared again. Elissa turned to the Urn, and slowly walked up the steps to the altar. The others followed her, until at long last, they were all before the resting place of the Makers' bride. Elissa took out a small pouch, and handed it to Alistair "Here, you should be the one to do this." He took it, and reached gingerly into the Urn, taking a pinch of ashes in his fingers, and letting them fall into the small bag.

Elissa sighed out in some measure of relief. "It is done."


	26. Family

The mood of the evening was generally high in camp.

Zevran was definitely in the best mood, calling himself and everyone in camp "dragon slayers." He had even convinced Morrigan to burn away at the dragons head until nothing was left but a charred skull. It was a trophy that Bodahn had agreed to carry with him for now. Shale was also rather impressed by todays' events and the strength of the once seemingly weak mortals, if a bit dissapointed about being thrown out of most of the fight. The golem was even in a mood to play fetch with Dagonet. Morrigan had already talked to Elissa, exchanging more words in private, and now she too seemed quite pleased, allowing herself to smile in pride of the creature they defeated. Sten was not smiling, but contemplating, much as he always did, but there was no trace of scorn on the giants face. Leliana and Wynne were much more somber, having experienced the painful trials of the Gauntlet, and they discussed their experiences with each other.

Elissa was in her tent, scribbling away in her journal again. She had a lot to think on today. It was good that Brother Genetivi swore to tell the Grand Cleric of her role in discovering Andrastes final resting place. She chuckled to herself when Zevran insisted he tell the part how they slew a High Dragon and several of her brood to do it, to which Genetivi was only glad to comply. Word was already spreading throughout Ferelden about the 'Ghost Warden of Highever' that wandered the nation, resembling the late Teyrns' daughter. They were telling tales about her recent exploits in saving Redcliffe from an undead army, and the Circle of Magi from maleficarum and abominations plotting to overthrow the Chantry. If word got out that she was also responsible for slaying an actual dragon AND finding the Urn of Sacred Ashes, then winning support against Loghain would certainly become easier. Perhaps the Chantry wouldn't consider her an abomination at the very least. They might even through their weight behind her cause, which would be considerable. Elissa concluded that it probably wasn't in her best interests, then, to tell anyone that she didn't consider herself very religious.

She let herself feel good about her accomplishments for a moment, then put it aside for more things to ponder. Looking at the amulet again, she knew exactly what was next. Elissa had seen her father today. And he had told her not only to forgive herself, but that he and Mother were proud of her. It made feel Elissa feel sick thinking about it. How could they feel proud about what happened at home? How their daughter, who had sworn to love them always, left them and everyone else behind because of duties beyond protecting ones kin and hearth? She remembered the words that she said to herself when her Father implored upon her to stop attacking her counterpart in the Gauntlet:

'A Cousland always does their duty.'

If he had commanded her to invade Orlais alone, with nothing but a pointed stick and her small clothes, it might've seemed an easier task in comparison. But she did it. Or at least, she tried to forgive herself. Would she, COULD she, ever truly let go and forgive herself? Apparently it was enough, for it worked. The guilt was still there, but it felt lessened. In its place, there were other feelings she had to sort out, one of which was, unfortunately, regret. There was so much that Elissa wanted to say to him, but she couldn't quite say the words. The experience was, emotionally jarring, to say the very least. And now he was gone again. It pained her just to think of it. She tried to changed her thoughts to something more pleasant.

Alistair. The man had leapt on top of a dragon today to save her. Right now, she could hear him talking to Bodahn about something.

She knew why she loved him, of course. The man melted her hearlt with everything that he did. What mystified her was what he saw in herself. She wouldn't feign humility in her appearance, Elissa was confident enough in her beauty, even with the not so womanly muscles and scars. But she knew that she could be a handful. The night terrors, the emotional breakdowns, the cruelty she sometimes displayed when meting out her own justice, what could he possibly see in that? Alistair seemed to take it all so damned patiently. It only made her feel worse about herself. They had already talked about all of the aspects of being a Grey Warden. Among the drawbacks, one of them was lowering your chances of having children. She pressed the matter, asking if two Grey Wardens could have a child together. The answer crushed her heart into a thousand pieces.

'No, I don't think its possible.'

And there it was. The revelation of two sad dillemmas in her life.

One of them, was that she was a Cousland. The last of her line. She was expected to carry on her family legacy by producing an heir. And that was apparently impossible to do with Alistair. Would she be able to let go of him, the man who had been her shield in the darkest part of her life? And even if she could, could she be able to move on, and love someone else? And yet, she had to ask herself: would she let her families legacy be ended here, because of her selfish refusal to let go? Couslands weren't always just and honorable; history proved that, but could she allow everything she and her family worked for to end in nothing again? A sacrifice seemed inevitable here, between her family honor, and between her love.

And then there was the fact that she could not even give him the one thing in life that he never had, and always wanted: a family. That revelation hurt even worse. She was tainted, cursed, unfit, and unable to be a mother. Would he ever truly be happy with her, knowing that he could never be a father? Elissa wanted him to be happy, that much was certain. But she knew he loved her dearly, and was not the sort to just move on.

"Hey you!"

Elissa snapped her journal shut in surprise and looked up. Alistair was holding something behind his back as he entered the tent.

"Oh, hello Alistair."

"I've got something for you."

He pulled out his hand, and what accompanied it was a chestplate made out of pure silverite. It was polished to a perfect silver metal shine, and had large stripes of black racing along the sides. Elissa took it in her hands, and examined the armor.

"I thought I might get you something today, considering what...happened. You're always running around, getting us gifts and making sure were okay, and yet you haven't really gotten anything in it for return."

"This armor..." Elissa examined some of the symbols that were carved into it. Some of them were of Chantry design, others were a symbol that she had seen in her early childhood in books that Father read to her.

"Oh! Right." Alistair cleared his throat. "Well, I remembered when you told me how much you wanted to be like Ser Dagonet. He wore silver armor, right? I hope I'm right."

Elissa smiled as she admired the armor, letting her affection for him grow as he continued.

"Anyways, I got it for you. I figured you might like it."

"You're an incredibly sweet man Alistair...but..." Elissa frowned "I'm not sure I'm worthy to wear this."

Alistair recoiled at the words "Not worthy? ...Hold on a moment, but I think I heard you say that you doubted your worthiness just now, am I correct?" He quickly sat down in front of her, not letting Elissa answer "Makers' breath, Elissa, I think you missed your calling. You would've made an amazing templar or priest, what with all the self flagellation that you do to yourself on a constant basis."

Giggling like a madwoman was her response. He had called her out on it completely. He joined her in her laughter, as she rolled around on her bedroll, arms wrapped around her middle. He stopped laughing and continued "Elissa, you HAVE been paying attention lately, haven't you? Like the part where you skewered a high dragons head with your sword? How about the part where you ran through fire to find the Sacred Ashes? Where's your pen?"

"What ABOUT my pen?" Elissa said mid giggling.

"I need it to write a list. You know, a list. Of all the wonderful things you are, and all the amazing things you've done."

The dillemmas didn't seem so much like dillemmas now. They seemed like trifles, annoyances, small problems, pests even. All that mattered right now was this wonderful, thoughtful, sweet, brave, and sinfully handsome man who had not only challenged a dragon to save her, but had gotten her a gift because she had a bad day. Everything else can wait later.

"Well..." She got up, and immediately started kissing him, breaking apart to finish her sentence "I have you to thank for those things, and for so much more. So..."

Her lips met his again, her tongue giving her gratitude as she gently pushed him onto his back and straddled her legs next to his hips. Elissa pulled back again, her eyes burning with desire, and gazing into his, as she reached for the bottom of his shirt.

"...Allow me to thank you, for everything."

* * *

Redcliffe Castle.

Isolde was praying next to Eamons side, with Teagan only looking at his brother, standing in silence. Alistair sprinkled the ashes over the Arl, and immediately, a white light engulfed his body. The Arl blinked his eyes, and stretched his body out, as if he had awakened from a long rest.

"Uhh..."

The Arl eventually managed to sit up, and stare around at the group around him. "Isolde?"

She hugged him, much to his surprise "My love, you're alive! I was so worried!"

Teagan cut in "You've been deathly ill, brother. Do you remember anything?"

"Teagan? I...Yes, I do remember, I think." He returned the hug at last, but then broke away to look at Isolde "Connor! Is he alright?"

She enthusiastically nodded, tears in her eyes "Yes, he lives my husband."

"Much has changed when you were sick, my Arl."

Eamon took a look at the man before him. He was wearing standard templar armor, but his face "You...Alistair? Is that you?"

Alistair smiled back at him "It's been a long time, Arl Eamon. I'm glad you recognize me."

Eamon smiled, and glanced to the woman who was holding hands with him. His eyes squinted, until at last he recognized the woman in silver armor when she removed her helmet "Miss Cousland?"

"An honor to meet you again, my Arl." She curtly nodded, also smiling. "There's much for us to tell you, and we should waste no time."

"Then tell me. I wish to hear everything."

* * *

Everyone was now in the main hall. Eamon preferred to stand, while others took chairs along the walls. Teagan had explained to him that Loghain had quit the field at Ostagar, leaving Cailan and the Grey Wardens to die, along with a good number of men. He was also responsible for Eamons condition, and indirectly, the undead army that had besieged his village and nearly took both his wife and son away from him, had it not been for Alistair and Bryces' daughter. Teagan explained that the nobility was fractured; Loghain claimed the regency and had started a civil war because of his actions. That is when Elissa stepped in to tell her story. Teyrn Bryce was, in fact dead, along with her entire family and servants. Betrayed by Arl Howe. They had raided her castle in the night, and left no survivors, save herself, her mabari, and a Grey Warden. She also explained that she was now, in fact, a Grey Warden, and trying to gain support of various factions to raise an army to fight the Blight, as the losses in Ostagar had already weakened the kingdom.

The news was a lot to sink in for him, and he stood still, staring into the abyss, until he finally broke the silence

"Maker have mercy..."

He walked up to a table next to a wall, and placed his hands down on it, trying to contemplate a strategy for this.

"Why...Why would Loghain do this? He is a sensible man. Long I have known him. He never desired power!"

"And I doubt that has changed. But..." Elissa continued "Whatever his reasons or intentions, he must answer for his crimes. Not only did he NOT punish my fathers' murderer, but he is also working with him. Maker, he even tried to make that bastard Howe the new Teyrn of my families lands! He betrayed King Cailan, attempted to have you, me and Alistair assassinated, no offense Zevran-"

"De nada, mi amor." Zevran purred, eating a grape.

"-branded all living Grey Wardens as traitors to the crown, and then proclaimed himself regent, demanding absolute obedience from the nobility. He has proven himself a threat to Ferelden, and must be stopped."

Alistair crossed his arms "Couldn't have said it better myself, really."

"I agree. Loghain must be stopped." Eamon met her commanding voice. "Unfortunately, we have little in the way of options. Even if you were to gain all the support that you could from those treaties, along with my armies, it would not be enough to defeat both Loghain and the Blight. We cannot wage a campaign against him."

"What about calling a Landsmeet, Eamon? If the nobility is fractured, perhaps we can unite them and bring him to justice?"

Eamon smiled at Elissa "You are your Fathers' daughter, my lady. A wise plan. But there is also the issue of our Queen Anora. You do not think that she will simply stand by and allow us to execute her father, do you?"

"Of course not." Elissa remembered her time with Anora, three years ago. It was just after the tournament in Denerim when Anora requested a private audience with her. The conversation was pleasant enough at first, simply asking her facts about her life, what she wanted to do, small talk. Elissa made a simple compliment about Cailan, and the conversation went into a different direction. The resulting questions from Anora had some subtle implications, and as soon as Elissa made her intentions, or lack thereof, about Cailan clear, Anora relaxed. Elissa knew exactly what was going on; Anora was trying to determine whether she was a potential ally or enemy. From the rumors she had heard about her infertility, and the fact that there was no heir to the throne, Anora was in a tenuous position.

Then it hit her.

"Anora...This is all about her keeping the throne, isn't it!?"

"What do you mean?"

"Eamon, you've heard the rumors about Anora, I'm sure?"

"You mean of her infertility? Of course. In fact, to be completely honest, I have actually spent these several months trying to convince Cailan to annul their marriage. It didn't end well the last time. I even sent him a letter when he was in Ostagar."

"And Loghain was AT Ostagar WITH him, Eamon."

Alistair burst out "WAIT! I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING!" Alistair was clasping his head with both hands for a moment, and then he continued "When I was at Ostagar, I was actually poking around outside Cailans tent, and I happened to hear a lot of yelling. Loghain was arguing with Cailan about...something..."

"Do you remember any specific words that might help, Alistair?" Eamon inquired.

"Yes! They were definitely talking about Anora, that's for sure."

"Why didn't you mention this earlier, Alistair?" Elissa growled, obviously not amused.

Alistair waved his hands in defense "I dunno! It didn't seem important at the time. And besides...I've been trying to forget...Ostagar."

Elissa immediately felt like a heartless bitch, to open up old injuries like that. Her expression softened, and she immediately put her hand in his. "I'm sorry." She turned to Eamon "I have your answers, Eamon. Loghain betrayed Cailan for several reasons. First being, that Loghain did not think the plan at Ostagar would work. I knew that much watching them talk. The second being that he did not seem to trust us Grey Wardens, who were defending the King. Why? I don't know. The third reason, we've just found out. Whether or not Cailan intended to leave Anora, Loghain obviously felt threatened. He didn't want his daughter to be cast aside."

"Then our path is clear." Eamon walked to the fireplace, staring into it. "Loghain must be ousted, but with Anora backing him on the throne, we will not succeed. We need to challenge her claim to the throne." He turned to Alistair "We must put Alistairs' claim to the throne, in addition to calling the Landsmeet."

"WHAT?!"

Alistair had risen from his seat, much to the surprise of Elissa, and he was glaring at the Arl.

Teagan joined in his reaction "Are you sure brother? You wish to do this?"

Eamon sighed out "I would not suggest such a thing were there an alternative. But the unthinkable has occured."

"Well. That's great. Perfect. Really. I'm all aboard for this WONDERFUL plan." Alistair strode to Eamon with a fury "Have you even CONSIDERED what I want, Eamon?!"

"There is more at stake than our personal desires, Alistair. You have a responsibility. We must take action if we are to-"

Eamon never saw the hit coming. Alistair was standing over the Arl, his face red with anger.

"My Arl!" Two guards immediately pushed Alistair back, putting their hands on their sword handles, threatening to draw them if the situation got worse. Teagan ran to his brothers side, trying to help him up. Isolde gasped, raising a hand to her mouth, and joining Teagan to help her husband. Eamon looked at Alistair as he regarded the blood on his lip. There was only a trace of anger, but his expression was mostly calm.

"Alistair!" Elissa ran up to him, grabbing his arm, but he paid her no heed, yelling at Eamon "I helped rescue Isolde, Connor, and I fought a bleeding DRAGON and ran across half of Ferelden to save you! And why? Because I thought you were a good man! I thought maybe when he sees me again, maybe things would be DIFFERENT between us! BUT NO! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT I WANT! YOU NEVER EVEN CARED ABOUT ME! WHY DID YOU EVEN AGREE TO RAISE ME!?"

There were tears streaming down his face, but they were bitter, angry tears. He finally turned to Elissa, who could only look at him in complete shock, and sympathy. His rage subsided to show a moment of vulnerability. Elissa tried to sooth him by putting a hand to his cheek. He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them, and left her grasp, storming out of the room, and announcing his departure by slamming the doors shut on his way out of the castle.

Elissa could only stare at the doors when a voice interrupted her thoughts. "I must admit, I should have expected that reaction." She turned to the Arl, and growled back at him "Yes. You should have." As she walked out, she announced "You and I are going to have a word later, Eamon. For now, I must find my fellow Grey Warden."

* * *

It didn't take long for Elissa to find him. He wasn't very far at all, in fact. He was sitting on the ground next to the windmill, overlooking the lake and castle. Elissa slowly approached behind him, announcing her presense, and sat down next to him. He forced a smile at her, his eyes still red from crying, then he stared back out to the scenery.

"I always liked it here, you know. I'm not sure why. But it always made me feel a lot better to just sit out here and stare when I was younger. The other kids didn't really play with me at all, so, this is where I spent my time, when I didn't have chores to do."

"It's a beautiful view, Alistair."

He turned to her, smiling again "Well, it's been a long time since then. I've seen beauty that makes it pale in comparison."

She blushed, shaking her head. They stared out into the distance again, and she broke the silence after a while "Let me be here for you, Alistair. Talk to me."

"You already know what I'm going to say though." Alistair lowered his head. "I never wanted to be King. I told you that. The idea still frightens me. To be in charge of so much...I don't know if I could handle it."

Elissa tilted her head at him "You did well enough at Haven."

"Right. CLEARLY I did that all on my own. I didn't have any help WHATSOEVER." Alistair sarcastically replied.

"Kings don't do EVERYTHING on their own, Alistair. They rely on others to help them with ruling the country. Or do you believe Kings singlehandedly fight their own wars on the battlefield?" She put her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently "But that's not all what this is about, Alistair. This is about you and Eamon. He hurt you back there."

Alistair lifted his head up, more tears running down his face "After Goldanna, I kept thinking about him, and Duncan. Duncan, Maker bless his soul, the one man who actually cared about me and what I wanted, is dead. Eamon, Isolde, and Goldanna are the closest thing I have left that counts as a family, and none of them really care about me. And now I have to rule an entire country, be King, after being told that I was nothing more than a common nobody who just happened to be the son of Maric. I am very frightened, and I feel very, very alone."

Elissa gently forced Alistair to face her "Whatever you decide, Alistair, remember one thing: You are not, and never will be alone. I swear it." She kissed him chastely on the lips, and he responded by kissing her not so chastely. Elissa finally broke off from him "We need to go talk to him, Alistair. And we will do it together."

* * *

Eamon had agreed to Elissas' request, much to the concern of his guard. Himself, Isolde, Alistair, and Elissa would talk privately in his quarters, and she had promised that there would be no more violence.

"Shall I send for some drinks?"

An awkward silence filled the room, and Isolde decided to remain quiet for now.

"I think this would be easiest if I began." Elissa eyed the pair before them, and sighed out "I must confess, I'm rather surprised, and dissapointed. I remember you fondly Eamon." She fixed her gaze on him for the moment. "I remember you coming over occassionally and giving me toys when I was young. You were there three years ago at the tournament I won. I thought you were a warm, genuine, and kind man. How could you be so callous?"

"Everything I have ever done was to serve Ferelden, Miss Cousland. Nothing has changed."

"Does that include subjecting Alistair to live in a stable because your wife thought he was your bastard?" Elissa turned to a completely mortified Isolde "Oh don't worry. Your turn is coming up soon."

Eamon lowered his head in shame "I do not deny that I have made mistakes. But that wasn't the only reason Alistair was kept out of the castle, and you know it."

"SO WHAT IF HE WAS MARICS SON?! YOU COULD'VE SENT HIM TO US! MY FATHER WOULD NEVER HAVE TREATED HIM LIKE THAT! NEVER!" Alistair gripped his lovers arm, and she sat back down, suddenly snapping her attention to Isolde "And you. How could you? You forced that on him. That was completely heartless. So much for ladylike behavior!"

Isolde opened her mouth, trying to find words "I-I-I was angry! I wanted him out of my sight! The rumors were certainly not-"

"They were RUMORS. Exactly that. Tell me, have you heard the latest rumors around Redcliffe?" When Isolde didn't answer, she continued her assault "Well, apparently, in addition to poisoning your husband, Jowan was also having an affair with you."

"WHAT?!"

"That's the rumor. Care to answer that for us, my Arlessa?"

Elissa got a reproaching look from Alistair, but she could care less. Eamon looked at Isolde gently, who quickly shook her head "Absolutely not! Never! You have to believe me, husband! I love you!"

"I do, Isolde."

"And that's not even the point I'm trying to make!" Elissa interrupted, not allowing the conversation to change course "The point is, even if the rumor turned out to be true about Alistair, he was still completely blameless. You forced him to sleep with pigs and sheep, and Maker knows what else. Then, you sent him off to the Chantry."

"I...I..."

"And here he shows up at last, not only saving the both of you, but even your son Connor. And how do you repay him? By forcing him into a miserable position AGAIN. What OTHER response did you expect besides a swift punch in the jaw, Eamon?"

She let the air clear for a moment, before finally dropping the final bombshell on them "I will certainly tell you this: he's been very dissapointed as well. He lost someone very dear to him in Ostagar. Someone who actually cared about what he wanted. So we go to find Alistairs' half-sister in Denerim. That turned out horribly at first, by the way. Can't say that relationship has a lot of chance, either. So now he realizes the closest thing to a family he has left is you two. And here we are. Let me ask you; do YOU consider him family? If so, then you need to step up. He deserves better."

Elissa relaxed in her chair now, immediately gripping Alistairs' hand in hers. He was looking at her nervously, not sure how this was going to pan out. Alistair had agreed to let Elissa do the talking here; she was a silver tongued devil, after all. Whatever she asked, she got done. But this was different. She was letting her feelings for him guide her. As touching as her words were to him, would Eamon care?

Eamon was pinching his brow at this point, looking at the ground. He was frowning, that much Alistair could see. Isolde was simply staring into space, clearly unsettled by Elissas words. After some considerable silence, Eamon finally replied:

"I'm at a loss for words." He glanced up at the both of them. Alistair had grown up. He was a young man now, not the boy he remembered to take care of for Maric. And Elissa? There were a lot of words Eamon could use to describe Bryces fiery daughter, but only a few of them were honestly unflattering.

"You're right." He nodded, sighing. "The two of you have done so much for my family and my people. The least I can do is be honest with you now. Alistair, I'm sorry for what I have done. I shouldn't have expected you to be ready for the throne, not after... I DO care, Alistair."

He rose up and walked over to a desk opposite his bed, pulling out a drawer, and reaching inside to grab something "I wanted to give you this when we were on better speaking terms, but I can see now that may never happen. So you should have this now, before its too late."

He gently dropped an amulet into Alistairs hands, who looked it over in awe, trying not to break it. "You...You fixed it?"

"I did. Isolde helped me though." Eamon then laughed "Maker, that amulet took forever to fix! Didn't it Isolde?"

Everyone looked at her, and she was now crying, shaking slightly, looking straight at Alistair. She finally leapt up and hugged Alistair, sobbing as she spoke

"Alistair...I'm sorry! Maker forgive me! You saved my family, and I did terrible things to you! Please forgive me!"

As Isolde continued to cry, Alistair merely hushed her, gently patting her as she let out her guilt. Eamon crouched down to whisper into her ear, and then he glanced back at Elissa. They both shared a knowing smile.

Alistair was finally home.


	27. Questions and Answers

"Oh by Andraste, you should've seen the look on Alistairs face!" Elissa giggled.

Everyone was laughing in the room, except for the young prince, who was blushing so bright red, that Elissa wondered if he would start bleeding out of his nose from all the blood rushing upwards.

"Ahh... but anyway, we really should get back to the issue at hand." Elissa felt the mood was light enough amongst the four of them to talk about this now.

"Yes, I think it is time." Eamon took a look at Alistair "You're the last member of the royal bloodline, Alistair. And that means something to every Ferelden in the nation, even if it means nothing to you. But, we have bigger problems at hand right now than preserving Calenhads' legacy. And I wont choose your fate for you any longer. So, I propose this." He drank a bit of wine before continuing "We go forth with presenting your claim to the Landsmeet. If, by the time of the Landsmeet, you still do not wish for the crown, then once Loghain has been dealt with, you can allow Anora or someone else to remain on the throne."

"Are you sure that is wise, Eamon?" Elissa interrupted "If we kill Loghain and hand her back the crown, she'll almost certainly execute him, if not out of revenge, then out of future threats."

"Anora is certainly a pragmatist at heart, this is true." Eamon nodded "And she is clearly allied with Loghain at the moment. But if Alistair were to immediately renounce his claim to the throne for himself and his heirs in front of the nobility, I believe that Anora would accept it. With Loghains death, she would have to accept our aid against the Blight. I would ask of you, however, to reconsider the idea of taking the throne, Alistair. But I shall do no more. Your destiny is your own, now."

Elissa looked at Alistair. He was fidgeting again, and he certainly looked nervous, but there was also something else. She couldn't quite place it. Then, he started smiling. What is he thinking about, she said to herself. He looked up at her that moment, still smiling:

"Elissa, Isolde, I need a moment alone with the Arl, if you please."

Elissa tilted her head, an amused look on her faced, curious at what the royal bastard was up to. She rose up, joining Isolde as they left Eamons room. Once the doors closed behind them, Alistair turned back to Eamon:

"I'll do it, Eamon. I'll go through with this plan to depose Anora if it means Loghain gets justice. And I'll even think about being King, Maker help me. But..." Alistair rose up from his seat, walking toward the Arl "IF I'm going to be King, I'll only do it if I have one guarantee. And it's not negotiable."

"And what would that be, Alistair?"

Alistair smiled widely.

* * *

The group had finally left Redcliffe Castle after quite some time resting. Elissa decided that they deserved some rest in beds for at least a few nights. Moving around the country and camping in the forests, while indeed an effective way to stay hidden from assassins, wasn't exactly something that they were all used to.

And indeed, the mood was light again.

No one else was present during the confrontation with Eamon, so they only heard the news that Eamon had recovered, and had leant his support to them, in addition to spreading word against Loghain and attempting to gather allies. In the meantime, Elissa told Eamon that she was going to head to Ostagar to discover whatever Cailan had left behind. The triumph against the dragon solidified her confidence against any possible threats in the Korcari Wilds. And then there was her promise to Morrigan. She had told Elissa that Flemeth was a master shapeshifter, able to transform at will into many creatures, but the most fearsome of all that she had seen was that of her High Dragon.

Elissa was now very glad that they had decided to put off attacking Flemeth until she felt confident. They had fought a dragon now, and had some experience under their belt. If that was Flemeths ace in the hole, then there was a chance at victory.

She looked at Alistair as they were marching toward Ostagar, and noticed that he was frowning. "Whats wrong?"

He sighed out, and then she realized exactly what he was thinking about. "Oh, you poor dear! You don't have to go to Ostagar if you don't-"

"No." He shook his head "I have to do this. I owe it to Duncan." She immediately hugged him, and he forced a smile at her. "Could we change the subject to something else? I really don't want to start crying in front of everyone."

"How about..." Elissa drawed out "Will you finally tell me what you and Eamon were talking about?"

He chuckled at her "Andrastes flaming sword, woman! You never give up, do you?"

"It's one of my defining qualities. That, and torturing myself, apparently." Elissa dryly replied. "Anyways, I remember that mischevious smile you had. You were up to something, my Prince."

"You do love calling me that, don't you?"

That earned him a smack on the chest, to which he burst out laughing. That was usually something that Elissa called him in private, and loudly. "Don't change the subject, Alistair." She was trying to keep a cool face, but now she was blushing a little.

"I keep telling you, it's a secret!" She sighed in annoyance, and he continued "I promise I'll tell you when we get back to Redcliffe. But anyways, I actually have to ask you a few questions. AND it's related to my secret!"

"Oh joy." Elissa muttered, not looking at him, but still smirking. "Go ahead. Shoot."

"Alright then! What's your favorite color?"

She looked at him with naked curiosity. "How exactly is that related to what you said with Eamon?"

Alistair shrugged at her "It just is! No more asking me questions though. Tell me. What color?"

She rolled her eyes, looking ahead to the horizon past the plains. "Blue."

"Perfect! That's what I figured, anyway." Alistair pumped his fist in triumph, and all Elissa could do was shake his head at him "You are a strange, strange man Alistair."

"Okay! Next question..." Alistair was gripping his chin, lost in thought. "Hmm...how do I say this..."

Elissa wanted to laugh. Had the man taken a blow to the head recently? Was the prospect of becoming king driving him mad?

"Okay! I got it!" he snapped his fingers, and looked at her "So. If you were me, would you ever take the throne? Would you become King? Would you like the idea?"

That was a good question, Elissa thought to herself. She didn't answer him for a moment, instead frowning at the ground slightly. "I'm honestly not sure, Alistair. I won't deny that I have a certain...ambition. When my Father told me that Fergus was to inherit the title of Teyrn, I was jealous of my brother, despite my love. I wanted nothing more than to prove my worth to my family, and take command of our legacy. But then Father told me that both of us were worthy of carrying his title. He said he chose Fergus because I was still young, and that he wanted to make sure that I first explored the world, and found what life had to offer. And then there's...well, did you know that my father could have been King?"

Alistair shook his head, and she continued "Some of the nobles were pushing for him to place a claim on the throne, and it seemed that the consensus of the Landsmeet would have supported him. But he didn't. He told me that it was his duty to aid the kingdom, not rule over it. And, 'A Cousland always does their duty', he said to me. That's our family motto."

She burst out laughing after a pause "Listen to me. I'm rambling. But, to answer your question, if I were in your position, would I take the throne? Maybe. I couldn't think of any better way to honor my line by becoming part of royalty. That is something I definitely would want. But it would also be self serving. That's exactly the kind of thing Rendon Howe would do. So, honestly...I don't know..."

The both of them said nothing more after that. They had a lot to think about.

* * *

Everyone else didn't see what Wynne, Alistair, Elissa, and Dagonet saw. The others saw an old battlefield, something that they had heard about but never saw first hand, covered in snow. The others, however, knew better. The snow before them was gone. Ostagar was not a name, nor even a memory. It was something left behind, and now they were going to take whatever they could back.

Alistair spotted a hurlock walking by one of the ruined pillars, and drew his sword, running towards it. He hit it with the pommel of his sword, then drove his blade down with both hands when it hit the ground, twisting the blade as it screamed. He panted slightly, anger causing his body to tremble.

"Alistair..."

The others were fanning out to clear the area, but Elissa was walking toward him, her face agonizing at his pain. She looked at him for a moment, then spoke "We'll avenge them, Alistair.", releasing her powers, and letting her new eyes stare into his. "Justice will be done."

And with that, Alistair rose from his first kill, and joined his love in clearing the ruins of Ostagar. They all scored kills, but no one was as fervent as the four who had been here. Wynnes' usually serene presense was now replaced with a merciless resolve. Fireballs fell out of her hands as soon as she saw a target. Dagonet was sticking close to his mistress, viciously tearing out the throat of any who dared draw near that was not of her pack. Elissa was letting the fiends have it today. She yelled out in anger as her fade enhanced Starfang tore through the darkspawn and left bloody pieces all over the snow, eager to avenge her lovers pain. But Alistair was by far the most changed. Gone were the traces of the little eight year old boy, the ex templar, the reluctant heir of Maric, or even the playful Grey Warden that Elissa fell in love with. In his place was a young man who was bitterly mourning the loss of the man who freed him from his fate, only to die here.

And then there was the fact that the darkspawn were pawing over the kings armor. Alistair could recognize the golden armor easily, despite their filth covering it. He angrily snatched it out of their hands, kicking their bodies, and left to slay more of the fiends. Elissa had found the key that Elric mentioned in Bann Lorens lands, along with the chest that was next to Cailans tent, but she didn't take time to read any of the documents inside. This wasn't the time.

On the bridge, they saw an obscene sight. The darkspawn had made an effigy of a body, and placed it for all to see, in open sight. The body was frozen solid, and for a reason. The darkspawn wanted to let the mortals know that their King was dead. It only drove the Wardens to greater anger, whom resolved to return once their business was done here.

They entered the Tower of Ishal again, and Elissa was starting to remember that day well. The sweat on her brow, the first time she felt the rush of the fade, infusing her with incredible might, and the tempo of real battle. As expected, there was more resistance, but they would be easily dispatched. This time, they made their way to the bottom floor, carving through corrupted spiders (which terrified Elissa to no end), and following the tunnels that the darkspawn created for the breach.

And that is when they saw it.

They were on the actual battlefield. The snow covered the ground, and the darkspawn horde had moved on from this place, but there were still bodies. Alistair wanted to do nothing more than to search for Duncan, but an ear shattering roar dispelled such plans. An ogre, with two familiar looking handles protruding out of its chest, was standing with a darkspawn necromancer and two dozen of his undead cohorts, taunting the new prey to meet them in battle.

Elissa used her Holy Smite on the Necromancer, killing it instantly. And because she had practiced incorporating her spirit warrior energy into the Smite, the shockwave that accompanied the flare incinerated several of the undead surrounding the creature. The battle was joined. Alistair flung himself at the ogre with anger as his companions set about thinning the numbers of undead. The ogre swung a closed fist at him, but he rolled under it, stabbing into the kneecap of the creature, and pulling the blade out. It immediately tried to crush him with both hands hammering down, but Alistair ran through the beasts legs, slicing through the other as he went through. Ogres could regenerate quickly, however, and this one was an undead.

Elissa ran to her lovers side, and when the creature turned to face them, both leapt onto it, swords aimed at the middle. The creature crashed to the ground, and Elissa released her hold on Starfang, reaching instead for the two handles embedded in the creatures heart. She passed a sword to Alistair, and kept the dagger for herself, making her way toward the eyes. She forced the blade into the socket, but did not have enough time to do it again, as the ogre backhanded her off of it, causing her to tumble in the snow with a grunt. Alistair was ready though, and plunged Duncan's sword into the other eye socket at an angle, ensuring both the eye and brain were destroyed in the process. The creature shuddered for a moment, and went limp.

Alistair pulled the sword out, taking a closer look at it, and then falling to his knees. Elissa ran down to him and immediately hugged him, and she could hear him explaining to her.

"This was Duncans. That...that thing had Duncans blades in it!"

She held him close as he cried. He had been there for her, it was time for her to be there for him.

* * *

Elissa wanted everyone rested for tomorrow. They would be taking on the Witch of the Wilds herself, tomorrow, and she wanted to leave nothing to chance. It seemed madness to camp out in the middle of the Ostagar woods, but she could not sense any darkspawn nearby. Morrigan would stay behind, as she did not want to risk possession. One less mage to rely on, unfortunately, Elissa said to herself.

As Elissa read over the notes she found in Cailans chest, her jaw started to drop slowly. Her theory was being put to the test. Cailan WAS planning to leave Anora, and not only that, but he was actually going to enter a political marriage with Empress Celene of Orlais! For her part, Elissa was not alive during the Orlesian occupation of Ferelden, but Father always talked about it with a somber tone. Whatever he avoided talking about, Brother Aldous was eager to discuss. The Battle of the White River, Aldous called it. Her Father, Arl Bryland, and that monster Rendon Howe were of the few survivors of that horrible day, when the White River ran red. Needless to say, Elissa did not like nor trust the Orlesians. Loghain certainly made no effort in concealing his hatred of the empire. Infact, there were very few nobles who did not despise Orlais. Why in the Makers' name would Cailan DO this?

There was a problem with her theory now. Loghain must have intercepted the letter, and confronted Cailan about it. That seemed to suggest that Loghains' betrayal was not planned, but a last minute decision. The darkspawn in the Tower had slowed them down somewhat when they tried to light the beacon for the intercepting charge. The delay, Cailans cavalier attitude towards the Orlesians assistance, his plan to depose Anora for the Empress; and Loghains apparent distrust of the wardens; he must have decided Cailan was a lost cause. It might be that there was no powerplay here at all.

There were still two unanswered questions, though, burning in Elissas' mind. If it wasn't premeditated, if this wasn't just about Anora keeping her throne, then why would Loghain spare Howe? Did Loghain actually believe the filthy lies that snake spit out about her parents so called 'dealings' with Orlais? Loghain did seem the type to be paranoid, but he should have known better. Many wanted her Father to be King, but he turned it down. Why would he suddenly cast aside his loyalty to deal with those Orlesian bastards? It doesn't really matter, Elissa chided herself. If Loghain was scheming with Howe and Anora to consolidate power, that made him a traitor. If Loghain had merely deemed Cailan a lost cause, and spared Rendon because of his 'proof', he was a paranoid fool and a danger to Ferelden. And if Loghain didn't believe Howe, he still shielded that monster from justice, likely for his support and his men. That, in her eyes, meant he was an accomplice to her families death.

The other question: why was Loghain so fearful of the wardens? Elissa and Alistair were new to the wardens; perhaps there was something they did not know. She had wracked her head for answers to this question for months, and the only plausible answer she could come up with was a rumor that years ago, King Maric and Loghain were apparenly with some wardens in the Deep Roads many years ago. Did something happen there that gave Loghain cause to not trust them? A second idea she came up with was that perhaps he shared most Fereldens views of the wardens when Sophia Dryden rebelled against King Arland fifty years ago, but that was rather unlikely. No, something had to have happened in that Deep Roads expedition.

All of this seemed to give more questions than answers, but nevertheless, Elissa felt that some answers were obtained. But now it was time for her to stop pondering.

She snapped her journal close, and walked up from her seat next to the fire to find Alistair, in their tent.

"Hey."

He stopped staring at Duncans sword, and glanced up, again forcing a smile. "Hey."

She sat down next to him, and pulled out a dagger, handing it to him "Here." He took it from her hands, admiring it for a moment. "Alistair, I am sorry. I know what this is like... I know exactly how you feel."

He gave her a melancholy smile before a tear raced down his cheek "You do, don't you?"

Elissa brushed the tear off of him, and then gently ran her fingers through his hair "He was a good man."

"Yes...yes he was.." He whispered. He then put the sword and dagger away, into his pack, much to the curiosity of Elissa.

"What are you doing? Don't you want to use those?"

He shook his head "Those are the only things I have left to remember Duncan by. I don't want to risk losing them." He faced her, smiling "It's kind of like that family blade you carry on your side. You hardly ever use it, but you're going to use it one day, right?"

He then pulled out another blade, and put it next to the shield and golden armor that they recovered from Ostagar.

"I think I'll use Marics sword for now, along with this new armor. Looks like it'll fit me well, I guess."

Elissa understood the message completely: that was his half brother Cailans' armor. He was accepting his role of King. He smiled at her again:

"Thank you for being here for me today, Elissa."

"I'll always be there for you, Alistair. Whatever happens, and whatever you decide to do."

* * *

They were lying in the comfort of their bedroll, her hand on his bare chest. He's always so warm, she said to herself. As comfortable as this all was, however, Elissa knew that she had to give him the news.

"Alistair?"

"Mmm?"

"I read the missives in Cailans chest." He looked at her, waiting for her to continue "Cailan was going to dump Anora and ally with Empress Celene." He looked at her blankly "...As in Empress Celene of Orlais, Alistair."

"Oh. Alright. So what does that mean, exactly?"

Elissa rolled her eyes at him. "Well...Loghain must've intercepted it and read it. Which means you were right about them arguing about Anora."

"So...maybe we could bring the letter with us to the Landsmeet? Point some fingers at people?" a playful voice replied to her.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Alistair."

"Why not?"

Elissa sighed for a moment, then continued "Come now, Alistair, don't play coy. Even you must know of the enmity between us and Orlais. If word got out that Cailan was planning to abandon Anora and enter into marriage with Celene, then Cailan would be considered an even bigger traitor than Loghain. If people knew, they would forgive Loghain, maybe even praise him for-"

"Praise?!" He snapped his head at her "Praise the man who betrayed his King? Praise the man who abandoned Duncan, the wardens and half the Royal Army because of some stupid obsession with the past?!"

"Alistair..." She soothed. "You and I weren't here when the Orlesians occupied Ferelden. A lot of the people remember those days. My Father..." She remembered that expression her Father would have when asked about the war. It was full of pain. "...He only talked about it sometimes. I had to ask Aldous on parts Father wouldn't talk about. There were a lot of atrocities committed. And Loghain helped to put an end to that. People remember that. My father remembered that. And I respected Loghain for that. But now..."

Alistair sighed out "Maker, I hate politics..." He studied her again "So...what did we get the letters for then?"

"Cailan wanted the wardens to have them in case something happened to him." Elissa shrugged. "Maybe he suspected Loghain. Maybe he just trusted us that much. It doesn't really matter. With the letters, we know that either Loghain was conspiring to overthrow Cailan with the help of Anora and Howe, which I'm starting to doubt now, or he left Cailan to die at the last second because he believed he was a poor king and a lost cause. Either way, whatever his intentions, it doesn't matter. I respected him once...But now I will never forgive him. Loghain not only tried to kill you, me and Arl Eamon, but he also left Cailan and Duncan to die, and he betrayed my Father by siding with that murderer Rendon."

Alistair absorbed the words, and let his head sink back into the pillow. "Thank the Maker you're a thinker. I'm not cut out for all this pondering."

Elissa smiled "You're cute when you're angry by the way." Alistair raised an eyebrow at her, and she soothed him again with a kiss. "I'm sorry I made you upset."

"No..I'm..I'm sorry." He was frowning "I just wish all of this was simpler."

"It is simple, Alistair." Elissa whispered, kissing him deeply. He pulled back for a moment, smiling at her

"Andraste preserve me! Again? What is wrong with you, woman?"

She wickedly smirked at him "Oh don't you dare put the blame on ME, Alistair. I was just an innocent little Teyrns daughter until you took away my virginity." Her voice turned sultry as she intensified her gaze on him "You corrupted me."

"Well..."

He suddenly rolled on top of her, and she squealed in surprise, giggling when he started kissing her neck. He rose up and stared into those beautiful hazel eyes of hers. "I guess that means that neither of us has anything left to lose, does it?"

"Whatever you say..." She purred, kissing his cheek and biting on his ear as she whispered into his ear "my Prince."


	28. Kinship

"And so you return."

Flemeth looked different. Her hair was not hanging down to her shoulders anymore, but had now fashioned her bangs backwards and up, in the form of horns. An iron circlet rested under it, perhaps holding it up. What was even more of a change was that she was arrayed in armor; not full plate metal, but adorned in a robe in her middle, and encased in metal limbs, with bird feathers on her shoulders. Quite the change from her ragged, harmless old woman months ago when they first met. Curiosly, Flemeth, despite her armor, was unarmed, not even a staff. She was a powerful mage, did she not think it needed?

So, she was expecting them, Elissa thought to herself.

"My, you HAVE been busy last we met, my girl." Flemeth chuckled, looking at the new additions to the Grey Wardens entourage. "Lovely Morrigan has at last found someone willing to dance to her tune. Such enchanting music she plays, wouldn't you say?"

Elissa stifled a sigh and answered "We know your secret, Flemeth."

Flemeth raised her head up in more laughter, before continuing. "Which one, I wonder? What has Morrigan told you hm? What little plan has she hatched this time?"

"It is YOUR plans that concern me, Flemeth." Elissa rebuked. She thought for a moment to ask Flemeth why she really saved them in the Tower of Ishal and sent Morrigan with them, but realized it would be futile with her death. "And she discovered out one of them: she knows how you extend your unnatural lifespan."

The ancient witch merely smiled a little wider "That she does, young Cousland. The question is, however, do you?" She raised a hand to her chin and tilted her head at the Warden "I've met a few of your predessesors over the ages. Many of them were much like you, my dear. So quick to trust, inviting wolves so closely to you, only to have them tear at your throats in the end."

Elissa made no attempts to hide her scowl anymore. Flemeth noticed, and casually shrugged it off "Let us skip to the ending then, shall we? Do you slay the old wretch as Morrigan bids, or does the tale take a different turn?"

"There is no choice for me in this matter." Elissa stated firmly.

"Choice. There is power in choices, as there are in lies. I shall give you one of each." She pointed to her hut. "Morrigan wishes my true grimoire? Take it as a trophy. Tell her I am slain."

Alistair stepped forward "What happens then?"

The witch stared into the sky, smiling "I go. Perhaps one day I surprise Morrigan. Perhaps I will simply watch." She put her hand back to her chin again "It would be interesting to see what she does with her freedom. Enlightening even. And the lies are always more fun, are they not?"

"Yes. Fun, tricking Morrigan." Alistair said with a dry tone, then he burst out with a sincerely humored tone "Oh who am I kidding? That DOES sound like fun! I'm a bad man."

Everyone turned to the bastard king at that moment, with questioning looks on their faces, with the exception of Flemeth, who merely threw her head back in laughter again. Elissa gave him a piercing glare, and all he could do was respond with "What?" She shook her head, pinching her brow and sighing out, finally turning back to Flemeth "The answer is no, Flemeth. Morrigan WILL be free of you. I will protect her." She reached back, gripping Starfangs handle, but not drawing it. "Prepare yourself." Everyone readied themselves at those words, gripping their weapons and steeling themselves for another fight.

Flemeth casually strolled to the risen hill next to her hut, talking as she walked "Ahh, very well then. It is a dance poor Flemeth knows well. Let us see if she remembers the steps. Come, she will earn what she takes. I would have it no other way."

Her body intensified with light at those last words, and suddenly her form expanded, flesh turning into scales, feathers turning into gigantic wings, arms turning into legs, and the once leathery face of the powerful maleficar of legend changing into that terrifying visage of teeth, fire, and reptilian form. Flemeth had indeed transformed into a High Dragon, just as Morrigan had warned Elissa she might do.

"You know the drill! Ranged, stay down there!"

Alistair, Elissa, Sten, Shale, and Dagonet charged up the hill. Flemeth and Elissa drew first blood on eachother, with Elissa getting knocked right back down the hill from Flemeths claw. But Elissa had cut deeply into the Dragons face, just narrowly missing the eye. Leliana helped her on her feet as she rejoined the fight, then proceeded to take aim at the monster along with Zevran.

Shale swung a fist into the belly, and was rewarded with a wing bash, sending the golem stumbling back. Sten ran past at that moment and leapt into the air, his sword pointed forward, and impaled center mass, dragging the blade down as gravity forced him to the earth. Flemeth bellowed in anger and shook her body until it sent Sten stumbling back, and then something happened that no one had even thought possible: the wound started to close. Blood flew right back into the wound as the opening was bathed in magic. Sten saw it all. "Warden!"

Elissa scanned the battlefield until her eyes met the giants, and after a moment of ensuring that Shale and Alistair had the attention for the moment, ran to him, eager to see why he was stopping the fight.

"THE ATAASHI IS ALSO A SAREBAAS!"

"SPEAK A LANGUAGE I CAN UNDERSTAND, STEN!" Elissa yelled back at him.

He merely pointed, and she saw what was happening now. She can heal while in dragon form, wonderful. Elissa cursed to herself. "It doesn't matter Sten! The head is all that matters! We just need to find another way to strike at it!"

Flemeth was trying to roast Alistair with breath of fire when a huge rock hit the side of her face, along with a few arrows and a bolt of lightning. One of the projectiles had aparently done damage, for Flemeth turned her attention away from the man to issue another breath attack downwards, giving him a chance to lower his shield and catch his breath. Fortunately, the group was spread out on the bottom, as to avoid multiple teammates possibly going down in an inferno. Everyone made for cover nonetheless, and the two rogues Leliana and Zevran started taking popshots again. Wynne started healing and rejuvenating Alistair, who was looking at the mage with naked praise.

Alistair, Sten, and Elissa all struck at the dragons head, doing some damage, but it battered two of them away, grabbing Elissa in its jaws to bite down. In a flash of a moment, just as Flemeth was about to clamp down, Elissa had a wicked thought pass through her mind, remembering what she should've done when this happened to her before: "Big mistake."

A sphere of blue light erupted from the dragons mouth, and it raised its head in the air, announcing its pain to everyone. Elissa tumbled to the ground, somewhat fatigued by the attack. The fade burst was combined with her templar training, also smiting the creature. Smoke seethed out of the dragons mouth as it tried to regain its posture. It was a risky move to make, and planned on the spot, but if that worked out just as Elissa thought it might, then the fight was about to go in their favor. But she had to be sure.

"Alistair! Smite her!"

He picked her up off the ground "What?! Why?!"

She turned to him in a flash of anger "JUST DO IT! TRUST ME!"

The templar turned to the dragon, and after a moment, a blast of light engulfed its head, followed by another rock, courtesy of Shale. If Flemeth had any concentration left, she certainly didn't show it, for the creature started to stagger, dragging its head on the ground. Alistair saw his moment, and charged right on top of it, lifting his sword hand up as Flemeth tried to shake him off. He managed to impale his blade, and Flemeth screamed out, making the earth quake under her feet. Sten started to attack the midsection again, with Elissa joining in. Hopefully, she thought to herself, both her fade burst and Alistairs smite would be enough to drain her completely of her ability to heal or cast spells. Dagonet was at his mistresses side as usual, trying to claw or bite into the beast, but Dagonet, smart as he was, knew he could contribute little to this sort of fight.

Alistair was struggling to stay on as Flemeth vigorously swung from left to right, trying to throw the man into the swamp. What made it even worse were the arrows, bolts, and rocks thrown at the head, which he was on. This did little to improve his efforts, to say the least. Finally, the ground group had seemingly done their job, for Flemeth crashed into the earth, and after recovering himself, he brought his sword up, and plunged it down with brute force between the dragons eyes. The creature had stilled.

Everyone gathered around the fallen shapeshifter of legend. Though Elissa had been told by Morrigan that this was not a permanent death, it certainly felt gratifying nonetheless.

* * *

"Mothers REAL Grimoire?"

Morrigan starred at Elissa with amazement. She was in her standard clothes, with a swathe of bandages on her upper arm, and a weary smile on her face. "She's dead Morrigan." Elissa reached from behind her to show another gift; a new set of robes similiar to the one Morrigan was wearing right now, only this one was bristling with new, more powerful magic. "I think she meant to use this for herself when she took your body over. Seeing as how she won't be doing that anytime soon...It's all yours now."

Morrigan took both gifts in her hands slowly, looking them over, then glancing up at her leader "I do not know what to say...truly..."

"Don't say anything then." Elissa replied happily, and then turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Morrigan paused, trying to collect her thoughts. "I...I must ask something. You and I, we have not always agreed on certain things. But, I have always held a certain respect for you. There are few of your kind that exist, after all. I was intrigued by your progress in the Korcari Wilds, long ago. It was refreshing to see such a powerful woman standing at the fore, obviously far more potent than the ment she traveled with. And it would appear that you, at the very least, seem to think the same of me, accepting me and my shapeshifting abilities. Otherwise, I suspect that you would have cast me out long ago, after we had left the Wilds."

"And why would I do that?"

Morrigan lowered her head "I am aware, that, I have limited talent at creating friendships, to put it lightly. Tis not something I thought that I would ever need, or even want. Yet, when I revealed to you Flemeths plans, you did not abandon me. Whatever your reasons, and judging from your wounds, you must have fought a terrible battle, with no real hope of reward."

"Morrigan.." Elissa took a step forward, closing the distance. "You are right. There are conceptions that you and I have about the world that differ, and I accept that. But I never thought less of your because of that or your abilities. I certainly cannot judge you, me being a spirit warrior and all. In fact, you and I have a few things in common. That's why I defeated Flemeth; to aid you. I consider you a friend, Morrigan."

"And THAT is what I do not understand." Morrigan shook her head "Of all the things I could have imagined could have happened when Flemeth sent me with you out of the Wilds, the very last I thought would happen is that I would find in you a friend, perhaps, even a sister."

"That is..." Elissa recoiled at the family word.

"Oh? Was I mistaken?"

"NO! NO!" Elissa shook her hands quickly. "It's just...I..."

"Oh. How clumsy of me to forget." Morrigan nodded, remembering Elissas' past. "I did not mean to cause offense."

"You haven't. I...I consider you a good friend, Morrigan. But...I..."

"I understand. Some things cannot be replaced." Morrigan rued. "You are very astute, by the way."

Elissa tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"About my purpose joining you. There IS in fact a reason that I was sent along with you by Flemeth."

"You do not have to tell me if you do not wish to, Morrigan." Elissa replied.

"That is...good then. Then allow me to say this..." Morrigan nodded, looking into Elissas' eyes, choking on her emotions as she continued "What I intend to do is to see the end of the Blight, and protect you until it is done. I do not wish harm upon you, not now, nor ever. I want you to know that while I do not always prove...worthy...of your friendship, I will always treasure it." Morrigan sighed out, trying to regain her composure "Now, come, there is more to do surely-"

Elissa crushed her with a fierce hug, to Morrigans annoyance "Oh! Must you?! Tis so...embarrassing!" She scanned the camp to see if any were watching this awkward display of touching, but fortunately, none were in sight. She sighed in defeat, and gently put her arms around her leader, trying to reciprocate. Elissa finally let go, and Morrigan was surprised to see that there was a single tear trailing down her smiling face.

"Farewell my friend. Get some rest."


	29. A Proposal

Eamon was in his study, scribbling away madly. There was much work to be done if Loghain was to be ousted, and they could not do it alone. No, they would need allies. Fortunately, with Loghain trying to force order, he had made enemies. And there were those who did not declare their enmity, but nevertheless did not declare their allegiance. If there was any hope of defeating Loghain, they would need to be swayed to this cause.

When he and Alistair spoke last, the young man seemed to be considering the idea of becoming King. And what he requested in turn was not unreasonable; infact, it could not only increase their chances of victory in their Landsmeet, but also become a great boon to the nation as well.

A voice interrupted his thoughts "My Arl. Alistair and the Teryna have returned."

Eamon nodded at the guard and put down his quill. Now it was time to see if they brought good news this time.

* * *

"Ahh, Alistair, my Ladyship." Eamon could see right away Elissas' expression. "I take it what you found in Ostagar was..."

"More bad news? You could call it that." Elissa sighed "I still can't be sure of what to exactly believe, but...here."

Eamon took the letters in hand, unfolding them and reading them for quite some time. The first was nothing of interest, merely Celenes request to send in soldiers with the Orlesian Wardens. Something that would stir up the nobility, but nothing noteworthy. The second was his own letter, and he merely glanced at it before folding it back up to read the next. The third, however, made him drop all three letters.

"Cailan..." Eamon was completely dumbfounded. He had advised the boy to set Anora aside for someone who could bear a child, but this? Empress Celene of Orlais?! Eamon shot a quick glance at the pair "Who else knows about these letters?"

"My companions know OF them, but only Alistair and I are aware of what it truly says."

He looked back at the letter, still not believing what he had read. How could Cailan truly be so foolish? Considering an alliance with Orlais? Eamon did not particularly hate them, but the nobility would not stand for it.

"So...Loghain intercepted this letter, and confronted Cailan. And then Ostagar..."

"I may be wrong about this being a plot all along, Eamon." Elissa replied "I believe his decision to abandon Ostagar was a result of the letter, his apparent distrust of Wardens and Orlesian fighters, and his skepticism of both Cailan and the battle plan we had in Ostagar. The letter...it may give more questions than answers, but I believe it was a catalyst to all of this. It should not be revealed to anyone for a long time, if at all."

Eamon nodded "I agree. I'm surprised Loghain did not choose to keep the letter for himself." He turned to the fireplace, and tossed the letter into the flame. "I have been creating letters of my OWN as of late. We will need all of the support we can muster in the Landsmeet if we have stand any chance of defeating him." He then smiled at Elissa "There is also another matter. I wish to send a letter to the seneschal petitioning your reclamation of your Terynir, along with your rank."

Elissa was not, in fact, as happy as Eamon was to hear those words. Images of her burning home raced into her mind at the mention of the word Terynir.

"Eamon."

He shot a glance at Alistair, then Elissa, and the Arl had then realized his mistake "Oh, my apologies, Elissa! I only mean to-"

She shot up a hand to stop him "It's alright, Eamon. Thank you." She then studied him "Do you think the nobles and the seneschal will consent?"

"Few believe in the slander that Rendon has brought forth as 'truth', Elissa." Eamon stated righteously. "And you! You have been earning quite the name for yourself, lately. Several, in fact." When Elissa raised an eyebrow, he continued proudly "Rumors are spreading about the 'Champion of Highever', a lady knight resembling the late Teryn Couslands daughter, who bears a shield with the crest of Highever on her back. They've attributed your name with defending Lothering from bandits, slaying a High Dragon, stopping a maleficar rebellion in the Circle of Magi, discovering the final resting place of Andraste along with her sacred ashes, and, of course, your deeds here. Not to mention the...outlandish tales of your abilities."

Elissa expected the reception at Redcliffe to be rather jovial, but there was word spreading about her?

"Needless to say, with such rumors surrounding Bryce Couslands only surviving heir, I have no doubt that even if Loghain tried to declare you a traitor, they would still consent to granting your lands back."

Elissa shook her head "I wish for you to postpone such a letter until I give my consent."

Eamon widened his eyes "What? Why?"

Elissa stared at the ground, her face darkening "Tell me, Eamon. Are Howes' men still in my castle?"

"I do not rightly know, Elissa."

"Of course they are." Elissa growled in anger. "Howe coveted my Fathers legacy! I wouldn't be surprised if hes changed the banners! If you send that letter, Howes men will be alerted to the fact that I wish to reclaim my home. I want to send them straight off to the Void before I take back what rightfully belongs to my family. I will reclaim my home first, punish those responsible, then send you word once the deed is done."

Eamon had seen that the Elissa he once knew had changed. "Very well. I shall await your correspondence. When do you intend to set out for your home?"

"Soon. Once we have rested here. Thank you, Eamon."

Eamon nodded. "Well, then. Alistair! Perhaps it's time we finished that matter we discussed earlier?"

"Oh! Yes!" Alistair kissed his lover "I'll be back later, Elissa. Meet me in our room later. I love you!"

"I love you too." She whispered back.

As Alistair walked up to Eamon, the Arl bowed to Elissa "Maker bless you on your journey, Miss Cousland."

She smiled, nodded back, and went to her room.

* * *

Elissa was pointing her family sword into the ground, spinning it from the pommel, only stopping to occassionally glance at the family crest engraved into it. A part of her really did not wish to go back. The guilt crept back, just as it always did. To face all of that death, and agony, and loss...And yet her duty, and her revenge compelled her to go. What would she find there?

The door opened, and Elissa stood up, sheating her sword and putting it away. Alistair had brought in a tray of food into their room; her favorite, steak, potatoes and corn, and a blueberry pie for dessert. Sweet man, she thought to herself. But then she noticed something else; he was sweating profusely.

"Hello Alistair."

"Hi!" He nervously shot out. He set the tray on the table, and immediately sat down across from her, eager to get started. But Elissa was mystified by the whole situation.

"Alistair, is something wrong?"

"Mmm?"

The coy act did not impress Elissa at all, and she resorted to her iron handed method of persuasion, letting her silverware clank on the plate "Alistaaair."

He struggled a bit with the food in his mouth before replying "Alright, alright, I get it. I'm a bad liar. Look, I promise to tell you everything, but I really want you to enjoy your dinner. You know, relax, enjoy a quiet, stress free moment."

"You're too sweet." After a moment of studying him, she resigned herself to the sumptuous meal, and dug in.

They had both finished, without saying a word to one another, though both were tempted to break the silence. It was a game of trading smiles at each other when they looked up. But now, the game was done, and Elissa was now beyond curious.

"Thank you very much, Alistair. That was delicious. Now..." She leaned in, smiling "I think it's time we discussed a few things, don't you agree?"

Alistair cleared his throat. The sweating had stopped, but he was still fidgety. "Right! Well...how do I say this." He stood up, pacing a bit, before turning back to her. "Well, you know I love you, right?"

"And I love you, Alistair. With all of my heart."

"Good! Well, more than good. Um. Anyway! You see..." Alistair was holding his head in both hands. "Maker, give me strength."

"Take your time, dear." He's going to tell me he wants to be King, Elissa said to herself.

He sighed out again "Look. I've been thinking about this whole King thing...and...well...I think it might be a good thing after all. But...the thing is...if I'm going to be King..."

He reached into a pocket in his back, and pulled something out, kneeling in front of her. It was a small box, and he opened it slowly, revealing a beautiful sapphire gemstone encrusted into the silver metal of a ring.

"...I'm going to need a Queen to stand by me."

Elissas heart was beating out of her chest. She gingerly raised a hand to her mouth as she stared at the man in awe.

Pleased at her reaction so far, he smiled "Marry me, Elissa Cousland. Be my wife."

A tear escaped her eye, and she lunged at him, hugging him, not even caring about the ring. "Alistair!"

He chuckled, struggling to get his arm out of her to reciprocate "I...uh..take that as a yes then?"

She tensed, and she pulled back, staring back at him "Alistair!"

"Yes?" He said, nervously.

Elissa kissed him on the mouth, but then pulled back and sputtered a curse under her tongue, before shouting his name again "Alistair!"

"Please stop saying my name. I'm right here." Alistair knew she could be unpredictable, but what was she doing?

"This! This! I don't..." She rose up on her feet, and walked away from him a moment, raising her hand up to tell him 'just a moment', before taking in a series of deep breaths. She then slowly turned to him, then walked back and crouched back down to him, much to his bewilderment. "Alistair."

"Yes?" At least she wasn't shouting it anymore, he thought to himself.

"I love you with every fiber of my being. You know that. And I...yes. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you." She gently cupped his strong chin in her hands, kissing him passionately, then pulling back, staring at him with doey eyes. Then her face hardened, and her hands pulled against his shirt as she brought him closer in. "But this! Are you aware of what you are DOING?! You are asking me to usurpe the Crown!"

"Isn't that what I'm doing?!"

"That's different, Alistair! You're of royal blood! It's your right to claim it!"

"And you're saying you don't have a right?"

Elissa grunted out, releasing her grip. "If I did this, it...it wouldn't feel right!"

"Why not?" Alistair said with a wounded voice.

Elissa couldn't hide the pain in her face in hearing that. "I told you I love you, Alistair. Never doubt that. Ever. But...I feel I would be no better than Howe if I did this. I would be a userper."

"You're nothing like that man, and you know it." He caressed her cheek, his voice growing firmer "I'm going to be King. The only one who's doing any userping here is me. I just want you to marry me."

Elissa gazed into those wonderful eyes of his, until another memory bounced into her mind "An heir! Alistair, you know that we cannot have children!"

"I said that I didn't think it was possible... But it's not as if I'm the know it all Grey Warden anyway! And even if we can't have children the normal way, well..."

"Well what?" Elissa was curious to hear THIS point.

"Well we discovered the Urn of Sacred Ashes didn't we? Would it really be abominable to take a trip back to see if it didn't work on say, you or me?"

The word abominable thundered in yet ANOTHER thought. "The Chantry! They would never accept me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Justice, Alistair. They won't suffer that on the throne!"

"And why not? You saved a Circle, didn't you? You found Andrastes' Ashes, right?"

Elissa clasped her face in her hands "This would never work, Alistair. No one would allow this."

"Allow?" Alistair intoned. "As in 'allow' the King. As in, tell me that it's fine. Oh sure, Alistair, you can do this, this and this, just make sure to check up with us on every single waking thing that you decide to do."

He stood up at those words. "If they think I'm going to be King without you, then DAMN THEM ALL to the Black City! That's right! The nobility wanting their bloody heir, the jealous naysayers calling you a supplanter, and the Chantry for thinking you're not worthy enough! They can go stuff it with the darkspawn if they have a problem!"

He lowered himself back down, watching her amazed reaction as he raised her chin up. "Let's not worry about the King thing right now. That might not even happen. I love you, and I want to marry you."

"Alistair...I.." Tears were streaming down her face at full tilt, as she choked on the words "What if the Ashes don't work? Then I...I'll never be able to give you the family you've always wanted. I don't want to do that to you."

He brushed away her tears "The only family I need is right here." He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs "Please, say yes."

A smile emerged on that face, creating a bittersweet combination. "Yes!" She kissed him multiple times, finally stopping to hug him. "Yes. I do. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

They broke apart, and stared at each other, laughing and smiling, before Alistair brought the ring before her again. She admired it once more, and noticed that there was an elaborate golden crest sitting in the center of the gem. It bore the heraldry of the royal line of two mabari dogs holding an axe and scepter, and it was surrounded by the seal of Highever; two laurel wreaths forming wings, nestling the former.

She looked at him with open joy "So THIS is what you meant by my favorite color! Cheeky bastard." Sapphire was a pretty gem indeed.

He grinned widely "I hope you love it."

"I love you more."


	30. Home

"You're not going alone!" Alistair said incredulously.

"I won't risk the safety of our group or delay our mission for this." Elissa calmly. "That being said, I have to go. You've proven yourself capable of leading, Alistair. You don't need me."

"Elissa, no! You try to reclaim Highever all on your own, and you'll die! Let us help you!"

"Alistair, weren't you paying attention? Eamon said that there's been reports of Highever soldiers returning from Ostagar, making their way north. Where do you think they are headed? Rivain?"

Alistair was pacing on the road whilst everyone stared on, eyeing the two of them. "Look, even IF that's all true, I don't care." He stopped, facing her, and let his shoulders drop "I want to help you, Elissa. You've been helping everyone else here with their problems, including me. Let us help you for a change. Let ME help you."

Elissa bit her lip, then turned to the others, scanning their faces "Opinions?"

"I am most curious to see this home of yours, Elissa. And I do owe you a debt, do I not?" -Morrigan

"If this will help to restore your honor, Kadan, then I will aid you. But let us waste no more time." -Sten

"Why not? More humans to crush." -Shale

"I want to help you. I will do whatever I can to set things right." -Leliana

"Hmm...only if you say please, mi amor." -Zevran

"I have sworn to stand by you to the end, Grey Warden. I don't leave things unfinished." -Wynne

Dagonet barked, circling Elissa and licking her hand affectionately. She then looked up to Alistair "I'm standing with you on this, my love, whether you want me to, or not."

She smiled, and closed her eyes. "Thank you all."

* * *

"We can't possibly breach the castle with our numbers..." a despaired soldier mumbled out.

"I'm not talking about a full on siege, men." Captain Roderick interrupted.

"But how are we going to get in? All of the entrances are heavily guarded!"

"Then we will have to make one." Everyones morale was low. They had lost family and friends here, and had suffered numerous casualties at Ostagar. As much as they wanted the castle back, along with their revenge, they recognized the seemingly impossible task ahead of them. But Roderick refused to give up, not just yet. He pointed on the map of the castle again "You see this position-"

"We found them."

All of the soldiers, along with the Captain, drew their swords and stood at the ready. "Reveal yourselves!" Roderick yelled out.

"We're coming out! We mean you no harm." An oddly familiar voice responded. Roderick wracked his mind. He had sent no scouts out, who was this? The sound of moving branches, rustling leaves, and broken twigs announced that whoever this was, they were not alone. The first to bee seen in the thick of the forest was a woman in silver plate armor. Others followed her, their armor more bizarre and mismatched than the next. This was no army or scouting band that Roderick had ever seen. One of the figures even looked-no, that WAS a golem.

"Captain Roderick," Elissa smiled "It is good to see you again."

The older man looked closer at the woman "M-M-Maker's Breath! Your Grace!" He then frantically waved his hands at his troops "Stand down! It's our Lady Elissa!" Everyone looked at each other, and as she removed her helmet, they sheathed their swords and started talking to one another. Roderick approached her "My Teyrn, you have no idea what a relief it is to see you alive!"

"Do you know what happened of my brother Fergus, Captain?"

Roderick shook his head "We tried to find him. We found some of the bodies of the scouts that he was traveling with, but we didn't find his. I'm...sorry, my Teyrn."

Elissa nodded, biting back the grief. "I see. Thank you. I am assuming you are attempting to storm the castle?"

Roderick ran back to the map "That we are, but as you can see, we have only few numbers here, and our methods of entry are dubious at best."

"I can help with both." Elissa stated coldly.

* * *

One of Howes soldiers on the walkways was talking to another when he suddenly heard a thud, and noticed that blood was pouring out of the other mans lips. Then he fell to the ground. As soon as that happened, a strong arm grabbed his mouth and a blade roughly cut across his neck. Zevran would have to commend Leliana later for her expert marksmanship. But for now, there was a castle to conquer. Elissa had planned for them to infiltrate the castle via the secret entrance she used to escape. There were a few sentinels placed there, of course, but they were easily dealt with. Zevran did not bother with hiding the body, he instead pulled the lever, and the silent part of this job was over.

Now the mayhem ensued.

Elissa pointed her family sword in the direction of the front gate, releasing a vengeful war cry, and Highevers men, along with most of her group, ran inside. It was vengeance in its purest form; the lackeys of Howe who were responsible for the nightly attack many months ago would be repaid in equal. They would be slain without quarter or mercy, and their heads would adorn spikes atop the battlements of her Fathers castle.

Elissa ran in first, brandishing her sword in both hands, and decapitated the first dazed Howe soldier she came across. Blood spurted out of the neck, and when some of it hit her face, she knew how satisfying revenge could be. The others poured into the ruined castle, and entered the rooms, killing the soldiers whilst they slept. A few had managed to arm themselves, and they threw themselves at Elissa, only for her to unleash her fury. The lyrium blue of the Fade englufed herself and her sword, and then she was a blur, turning them all into a sticky mess in the main hallway.

Sten stood with a few soldiers at the Castle entrance. No one would be permitted to leave here alive that wore Howes colors.

A few lucky soldiers, as they counted themselves such, were in the kitchen when they heard the fighting. They had decided to leave rather than fight, and entered the secret passageway. As they started to smell fresh air, they ran faster, only to stop dead at their tracks at what they saw next. A large, stone like creature was standing right outside the exit. "Oh, wonderful! It's time to turn more weak, fleshy creatures into a fine paste!"

Elissa, Alistair, Morrigan and Leliana were at the front of the assault, leading all the way to her Fathers' bedroom, whilst the others kept breaching and clearing the other rooms, killing any and all who remained. She kicked down the door, and sure enough, there was their leader. He was a bald, older man, with a cruel axe in his hands. Oddly enough he dropped it onto the floor at the sight of his attackers. "Alright. I surrender." He put up his hands and smiled.

Elissa strode forth and grabbed him with both hands, then threw him against the wall with all of her might. She then pointed her sword straight at the mans throat as he recovered "WHY IN THE MAKERS' HOLY NAME SHOULD I SPARE YOUR MISERABLE, HONORLESS FUCKING LIFE!? YOU KNOW WHAT YOU AND YOUR MEN HAVE DONE HERE!"

"Yes..." a sardonic voice replied, his grim smile ever widening "Indeed I know. But you want information, do you not? It won't come without a price, love." He then threw his head back in laughter.

Something about the laughter jarred Elissas' memory, and she nearly stumbled when she heard the words.

_"Mother! Let me save her!" Elissa screamed, trying to break her mothers grip._

_"No! You can't! You won't make it across the fire!" Eleanor pulled back on her daughter._

_"STOP! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T!" Ionas' voice cried from the room across the fire._

_"Oh come now, darling. It won't be so bad. You deserve a little fun, before the end. HAHAHAHHAHA!"_

"Something on your mind, little puppet?"

Elissa snapped her attention to her captive, and after a moment, finally growled out "What is your name?"

"Names' Captain Lowan, at your service, love."

She motioned for everyone to leave the room, and knelt down to him, a scowl on her face "Listen carefully, Captain Lowan." She then pulled his hand out and severed one of the fingers. He screamed in surprise, blood gushing out as he clutched his wound. She grasped his neck, and pointed her sword at him again "You're going to die tonight. Have no illusions of otherwise. You will tell me what I need to know, and then I will butcher you. But if you tell me what I want immediately, I promise your end will be relatively quick. And just so you know how serious I am..."

"Wait, WAIT!"

It was too late. The blade pierced into the mans crotch, and even more screaming sounded from within her Fathers' room.

* * *

"They...they just left them here..." Elissa whispered.

She stared at the numerous bodies accumulated on the hill. Lowan had told her that they had stacked the bodies on a hill outside the Castle. They had left her family, her friends, her servants and men at arms to rot under a tree for months. They were all here, dumped unceremoniously, save for two. From a tree branch hung two corpses that could not be distinguished, but Elissa knew her parents the moment she saw them. Her legs collapsed, and she gripped her sword tight in her hands. Alistair ran down to her and embraced her, but she could only stare on.

Leliana had a hand over her mouth, while Wynne started to speak from the Chant of Light. Dagonet howled, mourning the loss of his pack. The rest of Highevers' men, along with Roderick, simply watched in horror, some of them giving in to their grief.

"Why didn't they at least burn them?" Elissa choked out.

Alistair stroked her head "Let's go, Elissa. You don't need to see this."

She couldn't hold back the tears. But these were not just tears of mourning. These were tears of bitter rage. She felt the anger swell inside of her, and as she looked up into the night sky, she let it all out, the heavens hearing her declaration of outrage in a single, long cry of wrath.

* * *

The men had finished loading the bodies onto the large pyre, and Captain Roderick handed a torch to Elissa, who approached the horde of bodies. She stared directly at her parents, and spoke

"Mother, Father... You've fought so hard, and sacrificed so much for Ferelden, and for us. I wanted to give you so much in return, for the good life that you gave me, but that will never come to pass. I only hope that I can honor your memory, by hunting down those responsible, and dedicating my life to your example." She looked at a smaller body next "Oren. Your life was cut far too short, but I know that your mother and father were proud of you all the same. May they guide you to the Makers side" She swept her glance slowly across the bodies "And to those who fell who were not of blood; Ser Gilmore, Brother Aldous, Lady Leandra, Iona, Dairren, Mother Mallol, Nan, and all that died that terrible day: know that your memory will never be forgotten. You will live on in those who carry this solemn vow: that you will all be avenged, that Rendon Howe will face merciless justice, and that one day, this great land of Highever will be restored."

After much pause, she finally thrust the torch under the pyre, igniting it. The fire, it always fascinated her. How it had terrified her on that day many months ago, how it flickered and restored hope in the Tower of Ishal, how it gave comfort those long nights where she wanted to do nothing but give up, and how it was now taking them to the Maker, burning away their pain and suffering, with only their spirits remaining.

At least, that's what Elissa wanted to believe.

She gave orders to her men, and had one of them take a letter. It was to be delivered to Arl Eamon, without delay. The Castle was under her control again, and it would remain that way. Howe wouldn't dare try to attack again. Captain Lowan had told her that the other half of Amaranthines forces that were part of the raid were in Denerim. Howe claimed the Arlship of Denerim as well as Amaranthine, and his men were trying to maintain 'order' in the capital, as it were. That being said, however, she still wanted some of his men to help in protecting her castle.

She then walked up to her own group: "Thank you all for helping me with this. It cannot be said enough. We should get some rest before we continue on to Orzammar."

Some of the group went inside the castle to find warm, comfy beds. Elissa and Alistair silently walked through the halls of her former home. She first went immediately to the pantry, and stopped at an old blood stain on the floor.

"This is where they died." she explained to him. "They...told me to leave them. Said it was my duty. And...it was. I knew that even if I refused, Duncan would have conscripted me. So...I said yes...even when I had actually said no."

Alistair shook his head "I'm sorry, Elissa."

"Sorry?" Elissa replied. "I hope it's for them, and not for me."

"You've suffered as well. Or do you not believe that?"

"My suffering is little compared to theirs. But unlike them, I deserve it." She stated emotionlessly. **I'm sorry Father, but I cannot forgive myself.**

Alistair grabbed her gently "Please stop. It pains me to see you like this." He then looked around "You know what? I think we should go. Yes, I think that's a great idea. Let's go. Why don't we go?"

"But I haven't finished the grand tour." she bitterly retorted, removing herself from his grasp forcefully. She immediately regretted what she had done, and sighed out. "I don't know why you put up with me. There's an entire list of things that are wrong with me. I cry far too much, I'm bipolar, I'm a hypocrite and a MONSTER-"

He stopped her with a kiss, and she couldn't resist him, but he broke off "You're wrong. About all of that."

Elissa crossed her arms "Am I? I've been nothing but a complete mess since Ostagar. Do you deny that?"

"You have every reason to cry. There's nothing wrong with that. What amazes me is that you keep going."

"Even if that's true, I'm still a monster. Today I tortured a man in one of the most brutal ways possible. I told him that he was going to die, regardless of whether he helped me or not."

Alistair raised a hand to her chin "You told me he raped women that night. I admit what you did was rather...draconian... but he still deserved justice."

"It doesn't change the fact that I DID that to someone, Alistair. I'm a monster, and..." She held his hand. "...and you MARRIED me. You married a monster."

He hugged her "I married a good woman. She just needs help, from time to time." Gently rubbing her back, he whispered "Let's leave. We can find somewhere else to rest. This isn't your home right now."

* * *

Elissa took him through the forests outside the castle to a l sight. It was a large pond, overshadowed by an even larger cliff face. The entire area was bathed in moonlight, and birds could be heard chirping in the trees. Flowers were blooming in the bedrock as well as on the grass, adding sweet aromas that Alistair had never experienced.

"This was where I would go to relax. I'm glad to see that at least this was untouched."

"It's...this is...wonderful."

She laughed at his reaction "I'm glad you like it. Whenever I felt stressed out, or something was wrong, I would come here, and just stay silent." She threw a blanket down onto the ground, and let herself fall on it, gazing at the stars.

"Well, what do you say we call this your home for now?" Alistair jibed, joining her.

She merely laughed at him again, letting him hold her close.

No, she said to herself. Right now, and till death do us part, there is only one home I have.

Home is in your arms.

Welcome home, Elissa.


	31. Discussions

The group was on their way to Orzammar when Captain Roderick told Elissa that the city of Highever was under Loghains control. That, of course, had to change. Fortunately it wasn't a long journey, and the men that Loghain had sequested here were small in number. In fact, all Elissa had to do was simply let Justice flow through her eyes, and the soldiers quickly surrendered.

Highever, it is still as beautiful as I remember it, she said to herself. The architecture wasn't relatively elaborate, but many of the buildings still shone brightly in the morning sun. It was...pure, unlike the unkempt city of Amaranthine, that Rendon likely never cared for. How her Father ever became friends, or remained such for that matter, with Rendon Howe, mystified her. Maybe he saw something good in him, and tried to bring it out. It wouldn't be too different than what she was doing with her rag tag adventurers.

"One last thing, soldier."

She dropped something heavy into the mans hands. It was wrapped in cloth, and he tried to unravel it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." she cautioned. "Deliver that to Rendon Howe. Tell him that Elissa Cousland sends her regards."

She cruelly smiled to herself as Loghains soldiers left the village. She could only imagine the fury and outrage on Rendons' face when he saw the head of Captain Lowan. He would know that both Highever and Castle Cousland were under her control again.

"I cannot thank you all enough." She bowed to her group. "But come. We have wasted enough time on my personal problems. Let us be off to Orzammar."

* * *

Night had fallen. It wouldn't be long before they would reach Orzammar, but her group needed rest, so once again they set up camp.

Elissa was talking with Bodahn, and she had told Alistair it would take a while, as she was ordering supplies to be sent to Highever, so Alistair resigned himself to staying by the bonfire. Unexpectantly, everyone else, even Morrigan, who usually prided herself in being alone, was also by the bonfire.

"Oh! Alistair! Come sit with us!" waved Leliana.

"Sure. Why not?" He dropped himself down on a log by her and Wynne.

"We were just trading our thoughts on our fearless leader, and since you know her best, your...opinion, would be appreciated!" Leliana explained, gesturing with her hand.

"Wait, you're all gossiping about her?" Alistair crossed his arms.

"Shh! Not so loud!" Leliana giggled. "Ok, so Sten, you were saying?"

The Qunari did not move at all. "She is a strong leader and a capable fighter. What more needs to be said?"

Leliana sighed "Oh come now, surely you have more than THAT to say about her?"

The only reaction from Sten was to breathe in a little deeper, his armor heaving ever so slightly. "Her use of...magic without being a sarebaas. I do not know what to make of it. Perhaps it is a quality of Grey Wardens I have never heard of, but the other Warden exhibits no such talent. I will say no more."

"Tis an ability that only spirits from the Fade can grant." Morrigan explained "Such joinings are very rare indeed. The spirit CHOSE her, from what I understand, and she accepted. A wise decision. I have a respect for those who survive hardship and come out stronger because of it."

"Wow." Alistair leaned back, looking at Morrigan "Did I just hear a compliment? From you? About someone else?"

Morrigan rolled her eyes "I can be nice when I WISH to be, fool." She then studied him harder. "There ARE a few things about Elissa that I do NOT understand. One of them being, her taste in men."

"Now now, Morrigan." Zevran soothed. "Surely even you must see the attraction that this man possesses. Take a look at him. Rugged good looks. Broad shoulders. And even considering his lack of experience before meeting our esteemed Elissa, the noises coming from their tent at night means he is either a quick learner, or...well built." he finished with a smirk.

Alistair, at this point, was blushing bright red, staring at the ground. Leliana was giggling madly, looking straight at Alistair.

Morrigan snorted. "Hmph. Well, at least he isn't COMPLETELY useless."

"I, uh, I think I should-"

Leliana put her hand on his shoulder, and he sat back down. "Zevran, your turn!"

"Hmm..." Zevran adopted the classical pondering position. "Well, she is quite lovely, is she not? She claims to be of noble birth, but almost has this look of...hmm, how do you say? Girl next door, I think? She hardly wears makeup, which I believe to be a travesty. Her curves are perfectly shaped for my liking as well. And those eyes, they hide a passion-" Zevran finally noticed that Alistair was glaring rather harshly at him. "What? I was asked of my opinion of her, and so I gave it. She is a lovely woman, isn't she? Yes indeed. You are a lucky man, Alistair."

"Thank you." Alistair said dryly.

"My turn." Shale cut in. "I have never seen anyone like the other Grey Warden. I find it most diverting to watch a weak fleshy creature surpass her frailties. Though I do find it very odd that for someone so strong, it sobs and cries as it does. Much like those pathetic peasants in that village I was stuck in."

"Have YOU ever cared about someone and then watched them die?" Alistair growled "Let alone watch as everyone close to you dies, your home burns, and then you come back and find that they were left to rot while the murderers were drinking rum in your kitchen?"

"Of course not." Shale replied.

Alistair rose up "THEN. SHUT. UP."

"Hmph." Shale grunted.

"Well, I believe it is my turn now." Leliana cleared her throat. "She's very brave, that is for certain. Loyal to her friends and family. A great warrior. And determined too. I take it you've all heard her screams at night?"

"You mean the ones where she ISN'T making love to that handsome templar fellow over there?" Zevran quickly replied, then adopted a more serious tone. "Yes, I have heard them."

The others nodded. Alistair said nothing. He was there to calm her when she woke at night.

"I feel terrible for her..." Leliana looked into the fire. "To be stripped of your family and home in a single moment..."

"It's more complicated than that my dear, though that is indeed something that will take a long time to heal." Wynne interrupted. "When she was contacted by the Spirit of Justice, it had to create a bond with her. But she is no mage, and thus her powers require demands from her mind and her body. The nightmares are...a side effect of this union. Such a burden makes wounds even harder to heal. And yet she presses on. The reclaiming of her home will make her journey easier, and she will need all the help she can get. The ending of the Blight depends on it."

Leliana turned to Alistair. They had expected him to say his piece. "Well...what can I really say? I love her."

"Of that, we are well aware by now, Alistair." Morrigan shifted her weight forward. "Perchance you would say why?"

He stared into the fire. He remembered everything that they had been through, from the first moment they met, to occasionally waking up at night to see her standing guard at their tent, her smile, her voice, her everything. It had enchanted him, and there was only one thing he could say. "She's the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Leliana was giving him a doey eyed look. Wynne was smiling, admiring the love that had blossomed in this darkness. Morrigan merely rolled her eyes and got up, walking off. "Love is a weakness. Remember that."

When she was out of earshot, Leliana looked back at Alistair. "She's wrong. Love can be a strength as well."

Unbeknownst to all of them, Elissa was hiding close by. What she had heard had surprised her; she had thought that they would say she was unstable at least. Yet it was only Shale who expressed anything close to that. It was something for her to consider.

* * *

"Well well, Loghain SAID there'd be a Warden heading to Orzammar. Let's get em, boys!"

Two dozen men charged at her group. The once natural eyes of Elissa were piercing blue again, and Starfang was already in motion, effortlessly cleaving through bone, metal, leather, and gut. Her companions followed suit by slicing, crushing, pincushioning or burning their attackers. The bounty hunters had already lost half of their number when they finally noticed this was a battle they could not win.

"I'M NOT DYIN FOR 50 SOVEREIGNS! RETREAT!"

They ran past them into the snow covered forest from whence Elissa came. She regarded them for a moment, and sheathed her sword, walking toward the entrance to the underground dwarven city of Orzammar. There were three men arguing with a dwarven sentinel as she approached.

"In King Loghains name I demand an audience with your dwarven leaders!" yelled the human in front.

"That's enough outta ya, surfacer. Orzammar will have none of its' own until the succession is resolved."

Elissa walked up to the dwarf. "It seems you have problems as well. Surprise surprise."

"No kidding." snorted the dwarf. "Our good King Endrin just passed away just recently. The Assembly is in chaos. Factions are vying for control, and without a King..."

The three men had noticed Elissa by now, wide eyed in terror. She smirked wickedly, and glanced back at the dwarf "I am a Grey Warden, in need of aid against the Blight. Here are my papers." The guard read the papers while Elissa looked back at Loghains men.

"You! You!" The man pointed at her, his two bodyguards slowly reaching for their swords.

"Yes. Me. I am Teyrna Elissa Cousland of Highever, and a Grey Warden." She then turned to the bridge behind her. "If you wish to apprehend me, you may want to take a gander over there. Two dozen men had already tried the same feet and failed before you and I met. And you are outnumbered, three to one."

Shale stood up a bit taller "Why do we not just crush their skulls? I never tire of crushing skulls."

The two bodyguards immediately bolted. The last was slowly backing away. "K-K-King Loghain will hear of this!" He then followed his escort to the woods, tripping on the way there.

"Grey Warden." The dwarf interrupted "You and your company are permitted to enter Orzammar. But I doubt you'll find much help."

She politely nodded back "Thank you", trying to supress the urge to smile, but failing.

* * *

"Who really knows what my Father said in his last moments, when it was the usurper Harrowment who was the only one at his side when he died?!" cried Bhelen.

"I'll have you thrown in prison!" barked Harrowmont.

Fighting broke out. The guards broke up the two nobles and their soldiers, but blood was spilt. Alistair shot a nervous glance at Elissa

"Well, dwarven politics. At least I won't be made King here!"

"I should mention," Elissa wickedly smirked "that Orzammar politics are quite similiar to Ferelden politics. One way in which matters are disputed, for example," pointing at the bodies "is a duel."

Alistair sighed "That's just wonderful."

"I love you dear." she teased.

"Wait! That reminds me. You really should be teaching me about, you know, political stuff." He started scratching his head "Might be important...y'know...since I'm probably gonna be King. Maybe."

She giggled at his manners, and delightfully explained. "A King in Ferelden", she said, "is not as powerful over his subjects as other rulers in Thedas. Nor are the nobilities status suffered with impugnity. No, Ferelden royalty and nobility have a responsibility to the masses to protect them in times of war, feed them in times of famine, and lead them in times of peace. The ranks of nobility you should be familiar with: Banns, Arls, Teyrns, and the Crown. Banns are in charge of protecting the freeholders in their bannorn, or area. An Arl is little different from a Bann, except that they hold a castle or a key structural point in Fereldens borders or landscape. A Teyrn is the next step up. They hold power second only to a King. Banns and Arls swear allegiance to them, and so a Teyrn could indeed raise a powerful army."

"Makes sense, considering Loghain." Alistair was fidgeting with his sword. "So, your father really was that powerful?"

"He could have been King." Elissa stated proudly.

"Right! I remember you telling me that!" Alistair looked at the city before them "So what about being King?"

"My father explained it this way: think of being King as the most powerful Teyrn. My mother explained it more as being the head of a table of rowdy children. You have to keep your eyes on them, or soon they're stabbing eachother with pointy objects because one badmouthed the other. And like rowdy children, they will demand free things from you. Being a good King requires knowing how to handle such children."

Alistair decided to walk over to the nearest bar he saw, with Elissa and everyone else walking in tow. "Alright, what about Landsmeets?"

Elissa nodded "Landsmeets can override the power of even a King or Queen. Matters are brought before the assembled nobles, and they vote on them. If a matter is disputed even after the voting has shown the winner, there may be a duel. The winner of that, regardless of whoever won the votes, gets to decide the outcome. And of course, the duel can be to the death."

"So it's really about making friends with the nobles eh?" Alistair opened the door to the bar.

"Exactly. That's why Ferelden is different than the other nations. It's not a perfect system, and I believe that some of the nobility do not deserve their rank, but it is far better than the tyranny that Loghain tries to enforce as 'Regent.'"

The group had split up at this point, as Elissa had ordered earlier. It was just Elissa and Alistair now, in the noisy dwarven bar. Elissa tossed two sovereigns out to the barkeep, and he brought two large pints of the bars best. As she downed it, Alistair stared at her in surprise "So...what do we do now?"

She set the empty glass down, and the bartender was already refilling it. "We get acquainted."


	32. Into the Darkness

"I HAAAAAATE SPIDERS!"

Elissa shuddered at the sight of the dead creatures. How in Andrastes name had they ended up in this predicament? When it came to deciding, they chose Harrowmont. Bhelens' second tried to manipulate them, and Elissa would have none of that. Add to that the rumors involving Bhelens family, and what Bhelen had apparently done to them, and it was a foregone conclusion. So she turned to Harrowmont, who, of course, had his own laundry list of problems to contend with. She dealt with it casually, fighting in their Provings and ending the criminal organization known as the Carta under Jarvia in the Commons district. But it wasn't enough, why would it be enough? Bhelen forced a vote, and Harrowmont decided that they needed one last ace in the hole to secure their victory: the aid of a Paragon.

The only Paragon that was thought to be alive was Branka, and she took her entire house with her into the Deep Roads to find the Anvil of the Void: a magical anvil that could create golems, or so the stories claimed. Getting to Branka, and convincing her to aid Harrowmont would seal the deal.

Now, the Deep Roads was packed full of monsters and aberrations. There was an endless legion of darkspawn, and all the varieties as well, including the towering ogres that could crush you like a grape in their hands. Darkspawn, however, were not that hard to contend with, considering that Elissa and Alistair could not only sense them coming, they knew how to deal with them now. Deepstalkers were something they had to face as well, but they were small, strange looking creatures that could be dispatched easily.

But Elissa, as reckless and selfless as she was, was not without fear. And ever since she was little, spiders terrified her to no end.

"Hah! Looks like the Wardens' about to sodding soil her armor!" a red haired dwarf grunted behind her.

She shot him an angry glare "Careful Oghren, or by the time you meet your wife Branka, you might be lacking the parts necessary to consummate your long lost love."

Oghren bellowed out in laughter and walked past her, greataxe on his shoulder. Despite his total lack of grace, and a horrid stench that accompanied him wherever he went, Elissa was glad to have recruited him. His fighting skills were impressive; he mentioned that he was a berserker. The same berserkers of legend that she had read about when she studied Orzammar history. If it were possible to learn from him, it would no doubt come in handy later. And of course, she could not deny him the chance to reuinite with his wife.

"Are you alright, love?"

She turned to Alistair, and sheathed her family sword, putting her shield on her back. "Spiders. Bloody spiders."

"Yeah, I heard you all the way from the other side of the cave." That earned him a smack on his arm, and he laughed out "Alright! Don't hurt me!" He looked at her more seriously "You don't really use your shield much. Spiders must really terrify you."

As they discussed her arachnophobia, Oghren walked up to the elf and the golem. "So, uh, that pair a legs is in charge?"

"Quite right!" Zevran put his daggers back into his sheathes. "Though as fine as her lovely legs are, I would advise against such names, as she would no doubt take offense. Believe me, I would know. Besides, she is already taken, sadly enough."

"Hah. Not interested." Oghren snorted "Too tall. Like most humans. She's a damn good fighter, I'll give her that. I even saw her fighting in the Provings. But...afraid of spiders? Thought Wardens were s'posed to be the best."

Zevran shot a glance at Shale, then back to Oghren "So I take it the news hasn't reached your beloved Orzammar yet?"

"What news?"

Zevran smiled broadly "Our group, under the leadership of our deadly and beautiful Elissa, has recently slain not one, but TWO dragons."

"Aww sod off, elf. I'm not THAT drunk." Oghren was about to walk off when a voice cut him off.

"It is true." Shale cut in. "The Grey Warden ordered us to slay a high dragon that was blocking the path to a..."Urn of Sacred Ashes", was it?"

Oghren regarded the Golem for a moment, then looked at the group leader with curiosity "Stones and Ancestors, are you for real?"

"Indeed." Shale continued "I am not easily impressed, but that day was most exciting, and surprising. I had expected that the dragon would chew the Grey Warden in half and burn the rest of the flesh creatures to ashes, but that did not come to pass. We slew it, and now carry its skull as a trophy."

Oghren couldn't believe it. "Huh. Where's the skull then?"

"On the surface." Zevran shrugged.

"I'll believe it when I see it, elf. Now tell me more about this Warden of ours."

* * *

It was there. It had flown right past them.

The Archdemon was in the Deep Roads, commanding its flock to obliterate the nations of Thedas, and Elissa and Alistair were right there, two fresh Grey Wardens. It was just as Elissa had seen in her nightmares, monstrous and deformed. The snakes head of the invasion was there, ready to be slain and end this accursed Blight, and yet, it was out of their reach.

It was a little bigger than Elissa had imagined, but at least it was a type of creature they had experience in fighting.

"A powerful being, yet not alltogether alien..." Morrigan said wistfully. "To transform into such a creature..."

Elissa nodded "Yes, in hindsight, I'm actually sorry we killed that dragon in the mountains. I should've-"

"There would not have been enough time to study." Morrigan interrupted "It takes years of observing and practice, depending on the creature. A High Dragon...No. The Blight must be ended, and the Archdemon defeated. I'm sure there will be other times to observe such a powerful creature."

The Archdemon was long out of sight now, and when Elissa rose from her hiding spot, Morrigans last words triggered something in her mind. "Shale?"

The golem approached Elissa "Is there something it wished of me?"

"Only a question." Elissa put a hand to her forehead. "I've only just realized the fact that we are heading to the Anvil of the Void. The Anvil is said to have created the first golems, or so history claims. But you, Shale, you seem to remember nothing of your past life."

"Is it asking if I know anything about the Anvil of the Void?" Shale shook its head "I know little, apart from what that fool mage Wilhelm told of in his time experimenting on me. Was I created by the Anvil of the VOid? Perhaps. I have no clear answers for it, however. Much about the Anvil facsinates me as well."

Elissa sighed out, nodding her head. "Well, I suppose we will find out together, won't we?"

* * *

Elissas' blood froze in her veins when Hespith described to her what had happened to her house. The men were killed by the darkspawn, but the women? They were apparently taken, violated, and transformed. But into what? The strange corruption and flesh growths on the walls of the darkspawn filled caverns were disgusting enough, but to have THIS revelation on top of that? What had they stumbled into now?

Hespith eventually fled, and Elissa surveyed her party. Lelianas' face was white, and she was fidgeting with her bow. Wynne looked worried, but had noticed Lelianas reaction and tried to muster her courage. Morrigans face did not betray any fear, but her eyes were narrowed, and she was glancing around at her surroundings, ensuring her preservation. And when they followed Hespith, Alistair was extremely close to Elissa, his shield raised, ready to defend his love. Feeling somewhat sick herself, but not allowing to give into fear, she decided to use Alistairs' tactic for dealing with stress, and whispered to him:

"Darling, if you and I ever live to experience the Calling, perhaps taking a permanent retirement in the Deep Roads would NOT be a welcome vacation. How about Orlais instead?"

Elissa heard a small chortle come out of him, and then he looked at her with amusement "I worry about you sometimes, Elissa. I really do."

She smiled nervously, then reflected on the words Hespith spoke to her. Branka had done something here, something terrible. But what? And Hespith had been Brankas lover as well in the 2 year gap after she left Oghren and took her house into this Maker forsaken voidhole.

That familiar tingle came over her again, and she could see two silohuettes move in the darkness ahead. She drew her greatsword in a swift motion.

"More Darkspawn. Get ready!"

* * *

The ugly, horrifying truth was now in front of her. Hespith had spoken of the transformation of her friend Laryn, and what she had done to her own husband and kin in her taint induced madness. But there was clearly nothing left of the dwarven warrior now. What stood before Elissa was a mass of flesh and tentacles, adorned by an equally monstrous head. This was the fate of women who were chosen to live by the darkspawn. This, would be the fate of Elissa and her female companions if she failed now.

Broodmother.

The monstrosity screamed at the approach of Elissa and her companions, and Elissa felt the tingle again, this time surrounding them on all sides.

Oghren drew his axe and ran straight at the Broodmother "Time to put ya outta yer misery Laryn!" He leapt at her, bringing his axe down onto the belly, causing blood to gush out of it. It screamed again, and a tentacle made its way between itself and Oghren, then snapped around him, bringing Oghren right in front of its face.

Elissa was faster. She swung Starfang upward, severing the tentacle. A crash of metal and flesh, and Oghren was freed, though still wrapped in the creatures appendage. Another tentacle whipped out, and both warriors were swept away.

Everyone else tried to cull the herd. Alistair had just finished bashing in the skull of an emissary when he saw Elissa tumbling his way. She collided into him, and both warriors were on the ground. Leliana was firing out as many arrows as she possibly could at every darkspawn she could see. One thing was on her mind 'You will NOT take me alive!' Morrigan must have been thinking the very same, for her magic was both brutal and swift. Lightning arced throughout the Broodmothers den, piercing the dark creatures, armor and all. Sten, Zevran, and Dagonet tore through the darkspawn efficiently, but they simply kept coming.

Alistair helped Elissa up to her feet, and she looked again at the monster. It had to die. Immediately.

"Shale!"

The golem briefly turned to her before crushing another of the monsters into a bloodstain, then it approached Elissa. "What is it?"

She pointed at the broodmother "Would you mind throwing me at that thing?"

"What?!" Alistair thought her misheard her, before rejoining the fight.

"Look at it. We won't win if we attack the midsection. Kill the head, kill the beast!"

Shale lowered both hands to the ground, and Elissa hopped on, positioning herself while Shale readied the throw. "It is sure?"

Elissa gripped her sword. "Just don't miss, Shale." She looked behind the creature. There was the red glow that signified the presense of lava.

Shale drew a hand back, and chucked Elissa forward, who had invoked her powers and vaulted off of Shales hand in unison. Her greatsword was pointed forward, and it pierced the upper body of the broodmother whilst Elissa slammed into it with frightening speed. Deafened by the scream of her victim, and staggered by the impact, Elissa clumsily reached for her family sword, and quickly stabbed into what she thought was the head.

It ushered out its death cries, and finally slumped down. Elissa pulled both blades out of Laryn, and jumped down to the ground below, eager to rejoin the fight. Oghren swept the legs of one of the fleeing darkspawn and drove his axe downwards, cutting it in half. He then looked up at Elissa.

"By all the sodding Ancestors! You're a woman after my own heart! Drinks on me when we get back to Orzammar!"


	33. Loss of Innocence

"Well. I've been expecting you."

A dwarf was standing on a rock wall above them, clad in armor and hair twisted back into two pigtails.

"After two years, my social graces are rather limited. I hope that doesn't bother you."

Elissa could see her face; her eyes were bloodshot, her skin was pale, and there was something about her stare that revealed something about her; this woman was broken.

"Well shave my back and call me an elf! Branka? By the Stone!" Oghrens voice boomed out into the Deep Roads.

"Ahh, Oghren. It figures you would show up here eventually." Branka replied emotionally.

"What have you done here?" Elissa stated imperiously.

"Oh, but you already know what I've been doing here." Branka walked across the wall. "The more interesting question is, why are you here? Let me guess. Endrin is dead, and someone needs my help to secure the throne. Is that right?"

Crazy, but still sharp, Elissa noted. "Not bad. But you avoid my question."

Branka merely shook her head at the woman before her "I am trying to restore greatness to my people! The Anvil was once the marvel of the entire world! And now it is within grasp, so close to being ours that I would do anything to attain it!"

"And does that mean sacrificing Hespith and the rest of your house!?" Elissa remembered the words that Hespith told her: 'But the true abomination, is not that it occured, but that it was allowed. Branka, my love. I am dying of something worse than death, dream friend. Betrayal.'

"Enough questions." A curt voice replied. Branka pointed behind herself "If you wish for my aid, human, you must aid me. The only way through is forward. Help me to retake the Anvil, and I shall grant you whatever you request." And with that, she left.

"Branka!" Oghren stepped forward, but then stopped. He then shook his head "What has this place DONE to you?"

Elissa glanced at Alistair. He didn't seem any more confident about the situation. This wasn't about to end happily, that much Elissa knew. There was no choice, however, but to follow the mad Paragon further into the Deep Roads and find this Anvil of the Void. They went around the wall, and slowly forged ahead toward a cave entrance, and as Darkspawn poured out, Elissa heard the Paragons voice again:

"We had made it so far you see. But Caridins traps barred our way. I sent men in. There can be no success without trial and error."

Shale pancaked a genlock with a fist. Sten impaled two of the monsters with his greatsword, and flung them away as he cut a third in half. Another made it past him and nearly hit Wynne, only to be frozen in place by her rune trap. She then pointed her staff at the creature, and it was propelled forward into another wave of the attackers, who were on their backs when Wynne threw a fireball right into them.

"They were all pledged to me. Pledged to my service, to my house, and they didn't want to help. They tried to leave me! Even my HESPITH!"

Alistair finished a combo on one of the darkspawn to quickly block an attack, then pushed his shield forward and toward Elissa, who impaled the creature. Then she heard thundering footsteps, and a crack of lightning. Now it was going to get harder. She rolled under the first Ogre, and immediately sensed the Emissary. A single smite, and it was dead, sending several darkspawn around it flying in all directions. She then let Justice flow through her, and swung into the Ogres spine, whilst Alistair and Zevran cripled its legs.

"She shouldn't have gone. She shouldn't have left. She swore to do whatever it took to find the Anvil! There was no other choice! Most of them were dying anyhow! But some of them were transforming...I knew what they would become. So I allowed it. They changed into Broodmothers, and began breeding. There would be endless darkspawn to test the traps! My people could still serve me, allow me to find the Anvil...it was the only way!"

The creature fell back, and Starfang greeted the fallen ogre by plunging downward into its head. Elissa gritted her teeth in anger: 'Not that it occured, but that it was allowed.' She turned toward the direction of the voice, and swung her sword, blood splattering across the tents of the former members of Brankas house. "YOU MONSTER!" Oghren was spinning madly with his axe, and fortunately, everyone he hit was a darkspawn, though given his demeanor and battle cries, he didn't seem overly 'focused' in any sense of the word. The axe, however, made a bloody mess of the monsters, severing limbs and heads, splitting open chests or cleaving them in two, and occassionally hitting the nearest wall, throwing the mad dwarven warrior off balance.

Morrigan was fed up with the delays, and whispered an incantation into the air. A miasma of death and decay entered the corridor ahead, and she bade everyone wait until the rest of the horde had succumbed to her spell. After what seemed like an eternity, the cloud parted, and a single darkspawn walked out, albeit shakily. Morrigan transformed into a spider, leapt onto the last survivor, and tore off its head, spitting it out.

* * *

"More traps."

Leliana and Zevran were masters of assassination and subtlety. Elissa was not about to doubt them now. Beyond the cavern were halls lined with statues, no, golems. She could also see vents in the room, poison gas perhaps? Or flame jets?  
"Do you think you two can disarm the traps?"

Leliana smiled and made her way inside. Zevran, hesitating a little, lumbered forward on the other side. Elissa now noticed that the air inside was indeed different. Hopefully the two rogues would deactivate the traps before harm befell both of them. Leliana was the first to notice one of the levers on the side of the room, and she pulled it. Zevran had heard the metal clank, and saw the lever on his side. When both levers were pulled, the vents closed, and the gas cleared.

Zevran sighed out in relief "Well, that wasn't so bad."

A crackling of earth was his reply. A hand of stone moved slowly, before punching forward at the rogue. It missed by less than a quarter of an inch, and the rogue rolled back, cursing again in Antivan. The golem willed its limbs to move whilst everyone else rushed into the room, ready to take on one of Caridins fabled constructs.

"Shale? Any advice?" Elissa asked quickly.

"Yes, try not to have its skull crushed." the golem replied.

Elissa took the initiative, ducking under a swing meant to take off her head, and let the spirit empower her as she swung upwards. The reaction was somewhat surprising; Starfang had actually cut into the stone, and it had caused the construct to take a step back from the blow, before Elissa swung again, taking off the head. It and the body fell to the ground, and Elissa, now releasing her powers, fell to the ground in some fatigue. Alistair rushed to her side, and Elissa felt magic encircling her. Bless you, Wynne, she said to herself.

"I can't believe you DID that!" Alistair stared at her with amazement.

"Neither can I." Elissa replied, amused, and looking at her greatsword in awe. Not even a blemish. The same could not be said for her body, however. Her muscles burned with new pain, and she couldn't stop breathing It always took a toll on her when she used the spirits powers, and she needed a lot of strength to cut through solid stone as she did. This was not a practical way of fighting such opponents, but then again, how ELSE could you fight a golem?

Another crack of stone, and Elissa couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Wonderful." A thought came to her, and she turned to Morrigan "Freeze them solid!" Morrigan held both hands out, and a tiny ball of mist formed between them, growing as the mage channeled her magic. Shale took on one of the golems, fighting hand to hand, trading blow for blow. The other two golems were advancing on Leliana, towering over her as she retreated back. Sten and Oghren jumped in her defense, and tried to slice into the automatons, but they were both bashed back. Morrigan had finished her incantation, and a powerful wave of ice enveloped the pair, encasing them in a frozen prison.

"Shatter them!" Elissa cried out.

Alistair, remembering this tactic from Lothering, ran into the pair with his shield raised, and he tacked into them, tipping them over. The ice crashed onto the ground, shattering the pair of golems. Shale had finally gained the upper hand, and was beating the construct down. After a few ruthless punches, the construct stilled, its head a pile of pebbles.

Elissa stood up, and after seeing that everyone was mostly unharmed, calmly walked on. She wanted to leave the accursed Deep Roads and never return again, and the sooner she was done with this, the better.

* * *

The Anvil of the Void was dead ahead.

After cutting through hordes of dwarves, darkspawn, deepstalkers, mutated spiders, golems, spirits, a broodmother, AND some bizarre magical contraption they just managed to destroy, it was comforting to finally see an end. But as she approached, Elissa could see more golems, and they were not made of stone, but a metal. Steel? The one in center walked forward, and Elissa reached for her sword, but the golem put up a hand as if to calm her.

"Atrast Vala, strangers. My name is Caridin. Long ago, I was a Paragon to the dwarves of Orzammar."

Shale stepped forward "Caridin?"

Caridin turned sharply to the sight of another golem "Ah! Shayle of House Cadash! It is good to hear your voice once more, my friend."

"How is it that you know my name, Caridin? Did you create me?"

"Have you forgotten?" Caridin let out a sound that resembled a sigh "It HAS been so long. Allow me to help you remember."

The paragon went on to explain that Shale was once a female dwarf, much to everyones amazement, and was in fact, the only female warrior to volunteer. When King Valtor and Caridin fought against eachother over control of the Anvil, Shale was sent away to survive. Then Caridin turned back to Elissa, and told of the horrifying secret of the Anvil of the Void: it required living sacrifices to create a golem. The dwarf would be encased in a body of stone or metal, and their soul would power the construct when the body died in the process. Their freewill would be stripped away, and the process itself was agonizing. Such was the price for such power. Not unlike blood magic, Elissa thought to herself.

"You!" the steel golem said, with desperation in its voice "You must aid me in destroying the Anvil! Do not allow it to enslave more souls than it already has!"

Nodding immediately, she replied "I trust your word, Caridin. But I need your help. Orzammar needs a King, and only a Paragon can assist with that."

A patter of feet turned Elissas' attention behind her. Branka was breathing heavily "I won't allow this! Don't listen to him! He's been stewing down here for ages! You saw how powerful the golems are! Don't throw away the worlds greatest weapon against the Darkspawn!"

"She DOES have a point..." Morrigan crossed her arms. "Why should we destroy such a priceless artifact of creation?"

Elissa stood her ground, keeping her gaze firm but without scorn "It is too dangerous to be left to mens devices."

"All power is dangerous, Elissa. But that did not stop you from your deal with Justice, did it not?"

Elissa shook her head "But this power does not have the potential of abuse as this accursed Anvil does. What's to stop the cruel tyrants of Thedas from taking it over and putting us to the Anvil? Besides..." She looked at the Anvil with disgust. "It...reminds me too much of that filthy blood magic. I can FEEL it." She turned back to Morrigan "Can't you?"

Morrigan studied her carefully, with a small measure of dissapointment, but something else behind it, as well. "Very well. I suppose we shall have to do without."

"What? You aren't seriously considering...The Anvil will help us to take back our glory!" Branka yelled out.

Elissa whipped back to the mad Paragon and yelled out "THE ANVIL ENSLAVES LIVING SOULS!" She threw out an arm, as if she were commanding the Paragon "IT MUST BE DESTROYED!"

After a moment of silence, Caridin spoke "Thank you, stranger. Your compassion shames me."

"NOOO!" Branka cried "YOU WILL NOT TAKE THE ANVIL FROM ME!" She then drew her mace, along with something Elissa didn't recognize.

"Branka, don't do this!" Oghren was hesitant to reach for his greataxe, and he looked at Elissa. She looked back at him with naked sorrow, then spoke to Branka "This must be done, Branka. We have to destroy the Anvil." Oghren grunted out "Hold on! Can't we just give her the blasted thing? Maybe when she has it, she'll calm down, right?" Elissa closed her eyes, not being able to look at him "I'm sorry Oghren, but that's not a risk I'm willing to take."

Branka spat on the ground and raised her control rod into the air. Two Golems appeared from the hallway that they all just came from. Elissa readied her weapon, knowing that today, she would have to become what she hated to do what was right.

* * *

"Another life lost to my creation..." Caridin boomed out.

Elissa stood over Brankas dead body, looking into her eyes. There was a strange relief on the dwarven Paragons face, it was as though a great burden had been lifted, realizing that she had failed in her final moments. She knelt down to her head, and closed her eyes. Oghren was shaking his head at her, but there was no anger.

"No kiddin. Stupid woman. Always knew the Anvil would kill 'er."

The golems that Branka summoned were dealt with much easier this time around. Wynne had the clever idea of pushing them off into the lava, as the Anvil was surrounded by it on three sides.

Elissa barely paid attention as Caridin continued on, talking with Shale about how golems functioned, and that Caridin would create a crown for a King of Elissas' choosing. What really mattered to Elissa, at this moment, was Oghren. He had been left behind for two years, drinking away his shame and anger, and when fortune finally smiled upon him, when he had risked death or worse to find his wife, Elissa had killed her. That it was necessary, or that she was broken, did not matter. Feelings are not rational, Elissa knew that well enough.

Alistair took over to talking with Caridin and Shale when he noticed Elissa was walking over to Oghren. She put a hand on Oghrens shoulder. "I'm sorry, Oghren."

Oghren looked at her "Ahh, don't sweat it. Nothin' to be done. You were right. Branka was really well and gone."

Elissa didn't believe a word of it. She was going to help him with this, one way or another.


	34. Her Soul

Elissa raised her mug again to her lips.

Being out of the Deep Roads was a small comfort, and being drunk would magnify that comfort. She had, after all, lied to Filda about what happened to her Ruck in the Deep Roads. It wasn't hard; Elissa could spin a good lie well, and she spun it very hard to pain Ruck as a brave young man who died fighting darkspawn, instead of dying at Zevrans' hands as a tainted, twisted, disgraced creature that had committed murder. And that is precisely why lying in itself wasn't necesarrily wrong, it was how one used a lie; to ones own selfish motivations, or to give something to people that was more beautiful than the truth. It didn't change how she FELT about herself, however.

Then there was Oghren. He was sitting next to her, drinking the best ale in Tapsters on her tab. The election was over, and Oghren had no reason to stay in Orzammar any longer, so Elissa was all too eager to take him with her group. He was the last in his house, unable to bear arms in his own city, and because of Elissa, he had just lost his wife. If Oghren had asked her to run down the Diamond Quarter streaking and drunk whilst singing dirty dwarven songs, provided it would help with his grief, she would've done it. It was no less a punishment she deserved for robbing someone of their love. How many MORE lives had now been lost because of her?

But, she reminded herself, at least some good came out of the Deep Roads. The election was over, and Harrowmont was crowned King. And he had offered to grant aid to the Grey Wardens, so there was only one treaty left to pursue. The Legion of the Dead, Orzammars line of defense against the darkspawn, had also volunteered their services to her. Their army was growing. And Shale? Shale had rediscovered her past, having visited Ortan Thaig on the way out of the Deep Roads. Shale seemed pleased with Elissa for sparing Caridins life, and for helping Shale to remember who she used to be, to which Elissa replied:

'It was the right thing to do.'

If only the right thing to do granted happy endings more often.

"Elissa!"

She turned to see Alistair run through the bar to join her. She smiled, albeit somewhat forced. Happy to see him, but not at this moment.

"I think I'll join you love." He then sat down, and raised a finger "One pint of the Alley King special!"

Elissa then noticed a few figures gathering around her. Dwarven mercenaries, judging from their arms and armor. And drunk. The one in front yelled loudly at her "Hey, woman! Heard you put a King on the throne! Good on ya! Thought we'd reward you for your services."

Elissas' hand was already on her family sword. "And what did you have in mind, dwarf?"

The leader burped loudly, much to Elissas' dismay. "Well, honey, we thought we could take you upstairs and uh...show you." The three of them all started to laugh.

Elissa relaxed her sword arm, but rolled her eyes. Propositioning was better than threats on her life, she told herself. "And why would I trust you to take me all alone while you are all so heavily armed?"

The dwarf stepped back a moment, raising a hand in the air "Oh, don't worry, sweet thing. We're not working for Bhelen. Barkeep! Our weapons." Elissa watched as all three dwarves handed the bartender their swords, and then the leader stared at her lustfully "No need to worry about us. We're just here for a good time."

"Well, sorry. But I'm not interested." She said as nicely as she could, if a bit detatched. Alistair was facing all three of them, his expression hard.

"Aww, cmon darlin. We've been watchin you, looking all depressed like that. What you need is a good-"

Alistair interrupted "That's quite enough of THAT, thank you. She said no. Back off."

The leader whipped angrily at Alistair "And who asked you, sodding duster?!" He raised a hand to swing at the templar, and Alistair readied himself for the attack, preparing for his own.

Neither of them got the chance. A flash of blue light swept around them, and the leader was sent flying into the wall behind the singer, having been punted across by the now infuriated spirit warrior. The other two would be charmers were in Elissas' hands, lifted off the ground by her strength. She gritted her teeth, glaring at them with those bowel-loosening eyes of blue fury, and then threw them over the now silent crowd. They landed next to their leader, who promptly got up, and ran out of the bar at full tilt. His comrades quickly joined after him.

Elissa surveyed the crowd, releasing her powers, but still quite enraged. This expression didn't change even as she looked at Alistair, who was all but stupefied, and said "No one harms you. Ever." She then calmly returned to her seat, and proceeded to drink from her flagon again.

Oghren burst out laughing "Bwahahahaha! Remind me never to be near you when I'm drunk."

* * *

Everyone was getting a few days rest in the dwarven city before they set out for the last treaty. It was something she owed to them all, having ordered them to fight through a nightmarish series of tunnels filled with pure evil.

Alistair was watching Elissa as they raced back and forth across Orzammar, whether it was to get Morrigan a trinket, or to tell such and such about what they found in the Deep Roads. What was most prevalent on his mind, however, was that look. She had it again. It was that hardened, angry look that always marked 'Do NOT mess with me' to an outsider, but Alistair knew better. It was amazing; several months ago, if someone had asked him if he saw himself being in a relationship and actually able to tell what his significant other was thinking, Alistair would've thought they had consumed raw lyrium in droves. Yet here he was.

'No', he said to himself, looking at her. 'Here WE are. And she needs your help, Alistair.'

"Elissa?"

She turned to him, and her guard dropped for a moment, before realizing that he knew. She turned away from him.

"We need to talk."

They were standing in the center of the city, the bridge leading to the Proving grounds. Elissa gazed into the lava far below them, before closing her eyes, and letting her head sink. "Talk."

"Well..." Alistair scratched his head "I thought maybe you wanted to talk about what-"

"What is there to talk about, Alistair?" She shrugged her shoulders, talking cooly "Harrowmont is king. The Anvil is destroyed. And Shale has regained her memories."

"Elissa..." He embraced her from behind, kissing her on the cheek while they both stared out.

"Don't you dare say it." She growled at him.

Open sympathy blanketed Alistairs expression as he said the words "It wasn't your fault."

She immediately broke from his grasp and stared directly at him, her fury manifested. "IT IS MY FAULT! Branka is dead! Ruck is dead! Hespith is dead!" And her family. She wanted to say the words, but no longer had any strength of speech. What she had done reawakened a longing, a pain. She missed them all. As her memories raced across their faces and echoed their names to her, the final one stood out.

Father.

What would he have done, in her stead?

"I know, Elissa." He drew nearer, but kept some distance. "But there was no saving Ruck or Hespith. You know that. And Branka...you did what you had to."

Elissas' rage was dead. But she shook her head at him "We can discuss my problems later. Lets discuss us."

"Us?" Alistair replied in surprise "What's wrong?"

She smiled "Other than the fact that you're madly in love with a vengeful, angry, insane noble woman who also has a spirit inside her? And that I'm in love with the man who's probably going to be King? Nothing. We're just peachy." She sighed out in irritation, looking at him. "I love you. I wouldn't have agreed to marry you if...Maker! It's been less than a year since we've met and-"

"I know!" Alistair smiled grandly "I never imagined in a million years that this would happen! But, in the small time since we've fought side by side, since Ostagar, I knew you were special. And I know you feel exactly the same way about me, right?"

"But you're going to be King, Alistair."

"You seriously don't think that I'm going to change ALL that much, do you?" He crossed his arms, still smiling. "Oh sure, I SUPPOSE being called your Majesty will improve my ego somewhat but-"

Elissa grunted out, rolling her eyes at him. "Have you decided?"

His smile faded, but only a little. "Well...I think it might be good for me. But Maker. The resposibilities." She nodded at him, and he was quick to respond "You WILL at least help me if I'm King, yes?"

"Of course, Alistair." She was struggling to control herself. 'I will NEVER abandon you.' Those were the words she wanted to say.

"How about you being Queen? Have you given any thought about it?"

"Alistair..." She lowered her head. "I would love to live with you for the rest of our lives, you being King, and I being your queen. But I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Why?"

Elissa looked up at him "Do you remember what I said to you after you proposed to me?"

Alistair nodded "You said that you would be no better than Howe. I remember that because I have a hard time fathoming why you would think such a thing."

Elissa crossed her arms and looked away "Because I would be taking Anoras' lands and throne, and then I would kill her father." She looked back at him with a fierce gaze "Thats EXACTLY what Howe did to me."

They both stood there quietly on the bridge. Some of the dwarves passing by stared at them, but only momentarily, moving on to the Proving grounds. Alistair finally broke the silence after a long pause "You won't be doing that, Elissa. I will. I'm bringing Loghain to justice, and if it falls to me, I will be King. I'm asking you to stand with me."

She stepped closer, only a foot away from him now. "Loghain deserves justice. Howe deserves nothing but an endless nightmare in the Void. But Anora-"

"Doesn't deserve the Crown," He whispered "If she's letting those madmen rule for her."

"Deserve." she whispered back "You're right, Alistair, but Howe probably whispered the very same word to himself a thousand times over. And it justified his...madness."

He brushed away some of the hair covering her eye "And that's exactly why you're not like him. You're not mad, and you're not doing this for power. If you were, you wouldn't have spared the Anvil of the Void."

Elissa couldn't say anything to that. The thought of what the Anvil did, it had indeed sickened her to no end. She had desired the Teyrnship once. It was born of a desire to prove herself worthy in her families eyes. But that dream was dead, and they along with it. And now, long after they were dead, Eamon now petitions for her to reclaim her station. It was all empty to her, yet it must be a bitter defeat to a man like Rendon.

"I guess you're right." Elissa whispered. "The Crown would mean little to me. But your love...that's all that matters to me."

She met his lips with a fierce kiss, and he wrapped her arms around the flat of her back, bringing her in closer.

* * *

The group was now making their way out of Orzammar, and many greeted the prospect happily. The only ones who were silent were Oghren and Elissa. Oghrens reasons were obvious to everyone. He had lost his wife, and now he was entering the wide open world for the first time. Elissa, in her silence, did notice Leliana staring at her occassionally and writing something down.

"Leliana?"

The bard looked up from the book she was scribbling into, and towards her leader. "Yes, my friend?"

"What are you writing about?"

She giggled and closed it abruptly.

Elissa couldn't help but smile. She had a journal of her own, one that did contain her feelings. It was a place to set down goals, and open out her heart when Alistair was asleep, when she couldn't sleep. "Well, if that's a diary you're keeping, best find a way to seal it for unprying eyes."

Leliana shook her head "Oh no, it's not a diary. It's actually a story."

"You're writing a-" Then the wheel turned in her head "You're writing about me, aren't you?"

The bard nodded enthusiastically "You're a wonderful person, Elissa. No matter what happens, I want people to remember you."

After a long silence, Elissa reached into her pack, and pulled out her journal. "If that's the case, take this."

Leliana took it in her hand, and studied it before looking back "Are you sure? You don't have to do that."

Elissa nodded grimly "I do have to. If people are to remember me, I want them to remember the real me." More than anything, Elissa did not want to be glorified. She knew that there was as much evil in her as anyone else, save perhaps for Alistair and her Mother and Father. Days obsessed with exacting her terrible revenge on Rendon, or when she had contemplated sacrificing Isolde to blood magic. Or recently, when she had sacrificed Oghrens' wife to the greater good of protecting Thedas from the Anvil of the Void. Sins, great and small, scarred her soul. If Elissa the Spirit Warrior was ever to be remembered, they would know her true spirit.


	35. Madness

**_Somewhere in the Bannorn_**

"So do you believe me now, my short friend?" Zevran said with a victorious smile.

Oghren snorted "Aye. I believe it."

"What did you have a hard time believing?" Elissa interrupted.

"Pointy ears over here says you killed a dragon." Oghren grumbled.

"Well, WE killed a dragon. You sound agitated about it, Oghren."

"Wish I coulda been there, that's all. Killin a dragon..." Oghren said wistfully.

"Well..." Elissa stretched her back as she walked toward the refugee camp. "The Archdemon is a dragon. So maybe-"

Before anyone else could say anything, Elissa suddenly raised her hand to stop the group. Her eyes were trained on a group of six men, and they were all bearing Loghains seal. The captain was talking to an old woman, holding a parchment and pointing to it. The woman squinted at it, then looked straight at Elissa.

'Wonderful. That's all I need right now.' Elissa cursed to herself.

She didn't move. It would be no use running, but she didn't necessarily want to fight here either. There were too many refugees from Lothering here that could end up in the crossfire. But noticing the scowl she was getting from the approaching captain, it didn't look like her silver tongue would avail her much.

"In the name of Queen Anora, I place you under arrest, Elissa Cousland!" the captain said righteously.

"Don't you mean 'King Loghain?'" She spat back at him.

The refugees were staring at the two groups, backing away slowly and murmuring to themselves.

"You dare mock the Hero of Riverdane?!" the captain pointed a finger straight at her "He is a-"

"Enough! What do you charge me with, Captain?"

His hand went down, and his glare softened, but only just. "You are charged with treason, conspiracy with working with a foreign power, and regicide."

Elissas hands turned into balled fists "So Loghain believes I am working for Celene!? Fool!"

"Why else would you allow Cailan to die?!" yelled the Captain. "The Grey Wardens are nothing but the tools of the Orlesians! They led him into a trap!"

"Sir.." a guardsmen whispered.

A distant sound could be heard, following a rhythm, but both leaders ignored it.

"Use your wits, man!" Elissa gestured to the crest on the pommel of her longsword. "I'm a Cousland! My Father fought against those mask wearing bastards years ago! And besides, how could Orlais benefit from a Ferelden that lies in ashes? The Blight is the true threat here!"

The captain was silent for a moment.

"Sir.."

He stiffened his posture "What you say...may be true but..I have my orders."

"SIR!"

The captain whipped his head around "What is it, soldier?!"

The young man pointed to the sky "LOOK!"

Everyone finally did as he asked, all to see the familiar sight. The sound that had been faint was now clearly the flapping of wings, and whatever was hurtling towards them bellowed out a vicious cry.

"Maker preserve us..." An old man whispered amongst the crowd.

"Dragon!"

Chaos broke out in the refugee camp as everyone screamed and pointed at the winged beast. Everyone but a brave few and the two groups at odds were either fleeing or quickly grabbing their things THEN fleeing.

"Orders sir?" A soldier nervously asked, gripping his blade tightly.

The captain looked at the dragon, then at the refugees. "We need to stand our ground."

"What?!" the first soldier cried out "There's only six of us! We'll be torn to shreds!"

"We cannot allow that...thing... to feed on the villagers!" The captain drew his sword. "This is our duty. Stand fast!"

Elissa stepped forward "Let us help you."

The captains eyes narrowed at those words "Help us?"

"I will not take no for an answer." Elissa drew her greatsword and stared directly at the creature now drawing closer. "I will help you defend these people with my life."

"HAH! LOOKS LIKE IT'S MY LUCKY DAY AFTER ALL!" Oghren took a giant swig of his ale then threw it away, drawing his greataxe. "C'MERE YA FLYIN LIZARD! OGHREN WANTS YOUR HEAD FOR A TROPHY!"

The beast crashed into the ground, raising its head, looking at the small group of warriors that were defending it from its meal.

"Why is EVERYTHING trying to kill us?!" Leliana screeched out before knocking an arrow onto her bow.

The high dragon answered her question with a deafening cry, and Oghren charged straight at it, greataxe raised high into the air. "HERE COMES OGHREN!"

Elissa smiled at Alistair, then joined her dwarven friend, issuing her warcry.

Oghren drew first blood, sending his axe hurtling down, but it was a glancing blow. It responded by swinging its head into the dwarf, sending him flying into three of the royal soldiers. One of the villagers had joined Leliana and started to shoot arrows into its wings. Another was attempting to lift Oghren off of the soldiers. The captain and Elissa issued orders, and a mob surrounded the dragon, trying to draw blood from it. Morrigan, having been finally convinced to learn some Creation magic, was aiding Wynne in healing injuries that inevitably occured when the dragon swiped its claws or stretched out its wings to hit those on its side. Alistair, Elissa and Shale were on point, trying to go for the head, as Elissa did not want Shale responsible for collateral damage. Any rocks thrown at the dragon would inevitably hit someone, what with these numbers.

Another of the villagers had decided to run in, both swords finding their way into the side of its belly. The dragon cried out, and immediately flapped its wings, bringing its body off the ground. The man let go of the blades, but it was too late. He was too far off the ground, and his body met the ground with a crack and a shout of pain. Elissas' face was full with righteous fury, but before anyone could respond, the dragon landed behind the group, near the more vulnerable members. It readied itself for a flame blast, and Wynne was readying a shield spell, praying that it would hold.

"NOPE! NO BARBEQUE FOR YOU!"

Oghrens' greataxe swung upwards into the dragons chin, blood squirting out of it. The dragon brought its head up, screaming and releasing a deadly gout of flame into the air as the group repositioned itself.

"WE CANNOT ALLOW IT TO ATTACK THE VILLAGERS! FIGHT!"

The captain charged straight into the fray along with Elissa and her companions, and swung his greathammer into one of its legs. His men followed, yelling with both anger and desperation, slashing wildly into the belly once again. Wynne was already healing the man who had fallen, whilst Morrigan started weakening the dragon with her entrophy spells. Sten and Zevran had managed to cripple the right wing somewhat, but it was not enough. The dragon pinned Zevran to the ground with one of its claws, but it howled again. The pain from so many blows was starting to demoralize the dragon, and once again, it took to the skies, albeit slowly.

"Shale! Launch me!" Elissa ran to the golem with all haste.

"It does like to be flung about does it not?" Shale was already lowering its hands to the ground.

Alistair's voice rung out "Not this again! What happens when you fall?! ELISSA!"

It was too late. Elissa sprung into the air, once again allowing Shales immense strength to be bolstered by Elissas powers. Her ascent was straight upwards, as the dragon lowered its head to gaze upon the silvery blue figure launching toward it. Her lyrium filled eyes of vengeance met with the reptilian eyes of the High Dragon, and for a moment, Elissa sensed fear. Elissa spun in the air, swinging Starfang upward across the large, exposed belly. The wound ran from the lower center right to the neck, and in that moment, she knew it was a mortal blow. The Dragon screeched in pain and defeat, stalling in the air, and just as it made its plummet downwards, Elissa landed on the back of the creature, dropping her greatsword as she held onto the falling behemoth. Just as it hit the ground, causing the earth to quake, the combatants to stagger and the dust around where it fell to scatter outwards, Elissa leaped from her vanquished foe, readying her powers one more time. A mere three feet off the ground, she finally released a powerful wave from her body, causing her to fly upwards a few feet bit and fumble in the air, before finally landing flat on her backside.

"Ack!"

The pain was expected of course. Falling a few feet wouldn't hurt that much if she were in her regular clothes or leather armor, but a suit of full silverite metal wasn't exactly meant for comfort, let alone falling off of things. And then there was the price to pay. Using her powers had saved her life, but right now, she almost wished she was dead, what with the drain on her body.

"ELISSA!"

Alistair immediately ran up to her, picking her up from the ground, and cradling her in his arms. She smiled weakly at him "One more notch on the dragon belt."

He smiled for a moment, before his face hardened "Andrastes ASHES Elissa! You need to stop doing that! You can't just-"

Elissa merely smiled at him while he continued his rant. It was reckless, that much couldn't be argued. She wasn't even certain the last part would work. But she saw an opportunity to end it, and she took it. If gambling her life meant a chance that she could save those poor people, her loyal allies, and especially her Alistair, from that dragon, that was a gamble worth making. Infact, that was what she believed was her duty as a leader; putting others before herself.

"Are you even LISTENING to me Elissa?"

"I told you I was crazy, Alistair."

Alistair lowered his head in defeat, giving up reasoning with his foolhardy fiance. A marching of feet interrupted their thoughts, and both Elissa and Alistair rose to their feet, albeit with Elissa propped on Alistairs shoulder.

"It seems we owe you a great thanks here." the captain said reluctantly.

Elissa looked at Alistair, then back at the men. "What is your name?"

The man nodded curtly as he spoke "I am Ser Landry, knight captain of the royal army."

"Ser Landry." Elissa said politely "I have no quarrel with you. It is Loghain whom must pay for his crimes."

The knight said nothing, merely eyeing her before turning back to the felled dragon, and the villagers who were now approaching the corpse. They eventually erupted into cheering, rushing towards both groups.

"Thank the Maker for you my lady!" A young woman approached her. "Who are you?"

Elissa smiled at her "I am Elissa."

A murmur grew amongst the crowd, and finally the young man with the longbow spoke "That's Elissa Cousland! Shes the Champion of Highever!"

The resulting explosion of cheers made Elissa a little stronger, but her business here was not quite finished. She looked at Ser Landry with a neutral expression, trying to gauge his reaction. He was looking around, at his men and the crowd that surrounded them. He finally smiled, and looked back at Elissa.

"It would seem there is something to your reputation after all." Then his smile faded as his eyes lingered off "Loghain..."

"We did not trick the King, Ser Landry." Alistair stood upright "Elissa and I were there in Ostagar. Treason was not on our to do list, I promise you. The real traitor is Loghain."

"But...why?" a wounded voice replied from the knight.

"You said it yourself, Landry." Elissa managed to stand up on her own "Loghain, in his paranoia, believes myself and Alistair to be Orlesian operatives trying to conquer Ferelden for the Empress. If that were true, why would I give one damn about the villagers here? Why would I fight alongside you, when I could've easily run?"

Landry sighed out, and looked at his men "We're heading back to the capital."

"Captain, are you sure about this?"

He shook his head "I cannot kill someone that is clearly blameless. We'll tell the truth: that we confronted her, a dragon appeared, we both fought the creature, killed it, but we were too tired, and injured to continue pursuit. Right?"

At those words, one of the men quickly started to knick himself and tear at his armor, and the others followed suit, which led to a very amused Elissa giggling out loud.

* * *

The stars were out this night.

'Good', Elissa thought to herself. 'This will be a night to remember.'

She lead Alistair to a clearing in the middle of the forest, casually dropping a large bedroll onto the ground and flattening it out.

"Are you sure...aren't you still-" He struggled to say the words.

"You are partly right Alistair. I shouldn't make you worry so." She forced the both of them down to their knees, while she tenderly kissed him, only to stop for a moment "Why don't you help me to take off these clothes so I can make it up to you?"

"But Wynne said you were still wounded.." He gave her a very concerned expression before continuing "I never want to hurt you. Never."

She smiled, her heart fluttering at his sincerity. "Hush. No more talking." She resumed where she left off, letting their passions override their thoughts.

* * *

"This had better be worth it, elf." Oghren grumbled, holding his ale in one hand.

"Oh, I assure you Oghren. You will not want to miss this rare opportunity to get to know our Grey Wardens better."

Both of them were walking through the forest away from camp until Zevran finally saw them. He pointed straight ahead, whispering "THAT, was what I was referring to, my friend."

Oghrens mouth formed into a wide smile at the sight of them making love, and he chuckled to himself, sitting down with Zevran. "Heheh, alright, not bad elf." Both men started drinking away, enjoying the view.

"What are you two up to?"

They both turned to find Leliana standing right behind them, but before either of them could answer, she finally saw what they were staring at, and her cheeks reddened with a blush. "You two are AWFUL! They deserve privacy!"

"Oh come now, my dear Leliana." Zevran purred "Surely we would be doing them a service by watching them now and giving them ample tips later, no?"

"I.." Leliana couldn't stop staring at the pair.

_"Make love to me, Alistair..." Elissa sighed into the air._

"Cmon! Have a seat! Enjoy the fun!" Oghren then belched.

Try as she might, she couldn't say no. She slowly sat down, and then her gaze turned to Zevran as he popped something into his mouth. "Is that...kettlecorn?" He gestured to share a few with the bard, but noticing her shock and disgust, he shrugged and popped another into his mouth, returning to view the scene.

"She's rather beautiful...isn't she?" Leliana whispered wistfully.

"Indeed she is. Though it is quite a shame that her beauty is tarnished with such unflattering scars and muscles." Zevran drank a bit of wine.

"I don't mind scars. Infact, I find them quite attractive. Scars are part of who we are, Zevran. They are reminders of our past."

"Damn right they are." Oghren took a large drink of his ale.

Zevran said nothing, looking into the eyes of the Grey Warden. They were much like...

_"Oh! Yes!" Elissa rang out, and then Alistair caused them to roll about, causing Elissa to giggle away. He was over her now, gazing longingly into her eyes._

"And Alistair, hes rather handsome too, isn't he?" Zevran was looking straight at Leliana, who was entranced by the very fit templar.

Leliana smiled shamelessly "Of course he is. He's athletic and-"

She instantly put a hand to her mouth when she saw Alistair in an even more personal nature.

"Very well endowed, apparently." Zevran grinned mischeviously, finishing her sentence. "It makes sense considering his rather lackluster technique. No wonder she smiles as she does every morning."

"Maker, what do they FEED those Chantry boys?" Leliana willed back a fit of giggles.

**_"OH!"_**

**_"ELISSA!" Alistair cried back._**

Oghren chuckled again "Didn't think little blondie had it in him!"

Leliana smiled wistfully at the pair, then rose from her spot. That was when barking shook all three from their spot.

"Dagonet!" Leliana tried to shush the hound, but he continued to bark indignantly at them. "I know I know! It was wrong! Please don't tell!"

"I think it is time to leave." Zevran said curtly, and all three started to walk away when they were frozen in place, unable to move. Dagonet raced around them, occassionally stopping to bark, when a figure approached from the woods. Wynne was not pleased with what had transpired, although a little mirth had crept on her face at the sight of Elissa and Alistair.

She turned to the three she had caught voyeuring and spoke "I think our leader would like a few words with you three, if you don't mind staying put for a moment." She then crouched down to Dagonet. "Why don't you be a good dear and tell your master what you discovered? We'll wait here."

Dagonet barked happily and ran off to his mistress.


	36. Nightmare

A few days later

No matter how many times she tried to will herself out of her nightmares, she simply did not have the strength alone to be completely aware of herself in the Fade. That was a power that only spirits could grant temporarily, or that one was born with as a mage. When a mage becomes one with a spirit, it attaches itself to ones very soul. And because of a mages connection to the Fade, the process is easy for the body to handle. But in the case of a Spirit Warrior, when a spirit binds itself to a being with no attachment to the Fade, the bond is less harmonious. The incomplete bond results in the mortal host retaining full control of one's body and thoughts, while the spirit is trapped inside, only able to be released when the host allows it. But because it is an imperfect union, the host must endure pain when using such powers. Another effect that the union has is that it alters the hosts soul. Spirit Warriors hardly ever 'dream', for such a word implies that the illusions they face each night are ever happy. Each time they rest, they trade physical fatigue for nightmares.

And something about tonight, she knew, would mark this nightmare as even worse than all the rest.

Elissa rose from her bed, and walked out into the castle hallway.

"Elissa! Elissa!" Oren tore down the hallway to grab her cousin by the hand. "This way!"

She ran down to the main hall with him, amused and eager to see what little Oren had in store for her. To her great surprise, a large crowd was there. A few villagers from the city of Highever were here, along with many of the castle guard in formation. They saluted her as she entered, and it surprised her. Near the fireplace was her parents, along with Fergus and Oriana. All four were smiling grandly at her.

"Ahh, we were waiting for you pup! Please, come here!" Her father extended her hand to her, and she obliged. "We've all had a long chat last night. It is time for me to retire from my position of Teyrn." He gestured to Fergus "Fergus and I have spoken at great length about the matter, and we've come to a decision. He wants to abdicate in favor of you, my child."

Elissas' jaw dropped, and she scanned the lot of them before stopping at Fergus. "Are-are you sure about this Fergus?"

He grinned widely in response "Oh come now, you always knew that I didn't want this, sister!"

Elissa lowered her head "And that is why you would make a better Teyrn than I ever could." She then looked at her parents "Father...I don't believe that I am ready."

He smiled sympathetically at his daughter, and raised her chin with his hand "You are ready, Elissa. You simply do not see it in yourself."

Her mother put a hand on her shoulder "I think its time we sent in our guest as well. Guard!"

The doors at the entrance of the main hall opened, and Elissa saw him. A tall, blond, strikingly handsome young man her age who was decked in armor and had a sword at his side. There was something very familiar about it.

"Pup," Her father gestured to him "I'd like you to meet Ser Alistair. Alistair, this is my daughter, and future Teyrn of Highever."

Elissa froze in her spot as he smiled and politely bowed.

**_Elissa._**

"Oh! Is there, ah, something in my teeth? Something on my armor maybe?" Alistair quickly looked at his appearance, dusting off anything that might offend.

She shook her head, and finally spoke, feigning acquaintance "Oh, it is nothing. It is a pleasure to meet you, Ser Alistair." He took her hand in his, and in a somewhat awkward display of courtly conduct to a fair lady, quickly kissed it. Fergus stifled a laugh, and Elissa shot him a glare before returning her gaze on the man before her.

That was when the madness started.

An arrow flew between both of them, striking Fergus in the chest. He fell to the ground with a grunt, blood pooling out underneath him. Elissa frantically turned around, drawing her sword, seeing where the attacker was. The castle was now in flames, and soon more arrows raced through the air, striking down her loved ones, while she raced around the castle with Alistair to find her foe.

"There's nothing you can do, you little Cousland whore!" Rendons voice rang out. "Soon, you and your wretched family will be dead, and I shall have what should have been rightfully mine!"

"Just finish it quickly, Rendon." Loghains' interrupted him "We have business to attend to."

_**Mortal, can you hear me?**_

Elissa ran back to the hallway, forcing her wounded parents into a corner, and putting herself between them and any more arrows. "How COULD YOU?! I hate you both SO MUCH!"

"You traitors have no one to blame but yourselves for your fates." Loghain replied.

"Indeed! Not only is she an agent of Orlais, Loghain, but she even let her own FAMILY die. Surely you can see that Highever belongs to the Howes?"

"You have my word after this is all done, Rendon. Now kill them!"

Another volley of arrows, and Elissa braces herself for the impact, admittedly afraid, but still willing to die. But death doesn't come, and she turns around to see that the arrows have hit their mark regardless. "Pup...love... " Her fathers form slackens against the wall. Her mother is already dead in his arms. She kneels down to them, feeling the tears coming as the bodies of Oren and Oriana also grab her attention, but a groan from not too far away stop them from falling. She races towards the sound outside to find a wounded Alistair on the ground, an arrow in his stomach.

_**Elissa, it is an illusion.**_

"Oh no no no no NO!"

She immediately knelt down to him and removed the arrow, putting pressure on the wound as he winced in pain. The tears finally fall.

"Not you! PLEASE NOT YOU!"

A sick feeling grips her from the inside.

He looks up at her, his face white, but smiling, blood on his lips. "I love you...Elissa."

His head slumps down, the light leaving his eyes.

_**Mortal, please listen to me.**_

Elissa cradles the mans head close to her "No, NO! I CAN'T ACCEPT THIS!"

_**YOU MUST FIGHT THIS!**_

* * *

Everything finally dissapears. Elissa finds herself once again in the Fade, surrounded by the strange architecture of the unnatural world. Confusion and grief ebb away, and she scans the area again, to once again find a familiar sight. The silvery-green, armored spirit walked toward her, mace on his hip as usual.

_It has been a long time since we have met in this matter, mortal._

"Justice?" Elissas' brows narrowed at the sight. "I thought we were one? How is this even possible?"

_The 'taint' that you have consumed has pushed me out. It is trying to speak to you._

"Is that why you woke me up just now? You really shouldn't risk yourself on my behalf, Justice." She kicked a rock on the ground "I really doubt I'm worth the effort."

_Still you hold on to your self hatred. We have some time before the corruption in your body speaks to you, so I have questions._

"Ask away." Elissa walked toward a small rock and sat down.

_This, Alistair, that you associate yourself with. You two partake in a rather peculiar activity that I've seen over the years, observing mortals._

"What do you mean, peculiar?"

_You begin to touch eachother, strip your clothes and then-_

Elissa immediately shot up from her rocky seat, eyes wide at the spirit "YOU'VE SEEN US DURING-" Her mouth was agape, and she immediately began to sputter out incoherently before asking a question herself "SO YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING US MAKE LOVE THIS ENTIRE TIME?!"

_Make love? Is that what you call it?_

"I THOUGHT WE AGREED YOU WOULDN'T PAY ATTENTION DURING PERSONAL MOMENTS JUSTICE!" She was yelling at the top of her longs.

_I apologize, I did not know that it was, in fact, a personal matter. But, why DO mortals do such things?_

"I-it-Well-" Elissa started to pace, muttering to herself before stopping and sighing out "It's...look it's enjoyable ok?"

_I see. Thank you. And I apologize for my transgressions, they will not be repeated._

'Great,' Elissa thought to herself 'EVERYONE has seen me naked.'

_One more question, if you will. As you know, these nightmares you endure are contrived from the very emotions you feel. You still hold onto much guilt and self hatred. Why?_

"Because I am at fault, Justice. I hold responsibility with my parents murderers." She sat back down. "And I have dishonored my family name."

_But WHY do you feel this way?_

"You're a Spirit of Justice." Elissa stared into the visors of his helmet. "You are righteous, pure, and honorable. I envy you. I wanted to be something like you, and I failed."

_How have you failed?_

"Because I'm NOT pure, Justice. I'm not like you, or Dagonet, or Father. I'm..." A tear fell to the ground, as she looked into her hands. 'I want vengeance' she thought to herself. 'I hunger for it, for myself and those I have lost.'

_Mortal, no one is completely pure. Not even those you hold so high are beyond failing._

Elissa said nothing. She could only stare on as he continued.

_The only difference between a spirit and a demon is if they are corrupted by their desires. What seperates me from demons of Vengeance or Wrath is that I am not consumed or corrupted by my desires for Justice, yet I struggle against balancing it nonetheless. I have watched your Father as well, Elissa, as have you for your entire life. Just and noble though he was, he too struggled between what was right, and what was not. And of Dagonet-_

"You knew Dagonet?"

The sick feeling in her stomach hit her harder this time, and she doubled over in pain.

_Steel yourself mortal!_

She felt space shift, and when she looked up, it was right in front of her. The corrupted Old God, Urthemiel. The Archdemon snorted at her, causing her to flinch. It drew in a large breath, and howled directly at her. The pain caused her to crumble to the ground, her hands shooting straight to her ears. She cried out in agony for it all to stop.

And it did.

She rose immediately from her bedroll, next to a very awake Alistair, who was looking at her with naked concern.

"You dreamed it too, didn't you?!" He whispered with fear.

Before she had time to answer, both felt the tingling sensation and looked around, before staring back to eachother. They jumped out of the tent, fumbling with their weapons as Elissa shouted out "DARKSPAWN! TO ARMS! TO ARMS!"

* * *

The camp was now littered with darkspawn. Zevran chuckled to himself, pulling out the throwing daggers out of each of them while singing a dirty Antivan song. Sten and Shale were disposing of the bodies, whilst Morrigan merely returned to her tent.

"How unnerving." Leliana looked rather distressed, and then saw Wynne. She was gazing intently, her face hardened, and Leliana saw what had captured her attention.

"I said I'm fine, really, Elissa!"

Far away, but in sight, the noble-warrior was inspecting Alistair top to bottom, not paying attention to any words he spoke, or what the others would think of her behavior. They knew well enough by now that she had a bit of an obsessive edge to her, especially when it came to their safety. But Alistair had had enough. He finally seized her with both hands on her shoulders and shook her.

"ELISSA!"

She snapped her eyes to his, a mix of fear and anger. Alistair knew at that moment that he had to be very careful in what he said next.

"I'm fine, Elissa. I promise." he spoke, in the softest voice he could whisper.

Her anger melted away, and her body gave way to sobs as she buried her face in his chest. All he could do was hold her as it passed. Something was different in her eyes the moment she woke. Were the nightmares getting worse? Did something happen with the spirit? Whatever the reason, when the darkspawn attacked, Elissa unleashed a nightmarish fury upon them, cutting them to pieces, or in some cases burning them into ashes. And it had taken Alistair a very long time to convince her that the fight was well and truly over. When he DID finally convince her, she obsessed over his well being. In truth, she ALWAYS obsessed over his wellbeing, but tonight...

Something had happened tonight.

"Elissa...I'm here. What's wrong?"

After a moment, her muffled voice said the words "I saw you die Alistair."

Those words took Alistair by surprise. Usually when she spoke of her dreams, it involved her family or friends, typically tormenting her in some fashion, whether it was them dying in a horrific manner, or simply speaking words that could manipulate her easily. Never before have her dreams included him.

"You saw me die?"

Elissa looked at him, her eyes red. "They killed you, right after they killed my parents. It was..." Her face hardened into a frown, and her voice held a new steel to it "I won't lose you like I lost them."

Alistair shushed her and held her close again, gently stroking her head. 'Now you know how I feel.' He mused to himself. But it was better to change the subject "You saw what I saw, right?"

"The Archdemon?" She pulled away from him, walking towards their tent and putting Starfang into its sheath "I saw it."

"I guess it's official then..." Alistair scratched the back of his head, walking toward her "This is a Blight."

As they entered their tent, trying to fall asleep again, Elissa made a vow to herself; she swore on the souls of her parents that Alistair would live through this. He would survive Loghain, the Blight, the Archdemon, even the Maker himself if it came to pass. Her revenge, duty, and guilt, all of these things, which weighed heavily on her soul, still were insignificant to the one thing that Elissa thought she lost but managed to reclaim in all of this darkness.

Love.


	37. The Dalish Welcome

The Brecilian Forest.

"Halt!"

Elissa froze, seeing figures in trees shift and move around them. An ambush? An elvish woman with tattoes approached her on the road.

"This area belongs to the Dalish. I suggest you go back where you came."

"Truly?" Elissa relaxed. "I've been searching for you, in fact."

The womans eyes narrowed "Oh? If you've come here for trouble human, you'll get more than you bargained for. What business could we Dalish possibly have with a group like yours?"

"Because.." Elissa said as calmly and diplomatically as possible "We are Grey Wardens in need of aid against the Blight."

Elissa knew even in Lothering, when she plotted the route they would take in gaining the allies that they needed, that the trust of the Dalish would not be so easily granted, nor their aid so easily obtained. Not that Elissa blamed them; far from it, if they knew who she was, a highborn noble, it would make things all the more difficult. What self respecting Dalish would trust or associate with any 'shemlen' of power, after history proved time and again that the humans had screwed them over?

Maybe if they were attacked by an Archdemon, Aldous joked. It was a joke then, but the frightening truth now.

"And what proof do you offer that confirms you as a Grey Warden? Your word? Am I to just trust you into our camp on that?"

Elissa reached into her pack slowly and handed the elf her treaties "Here. They bear the seal of the Grey Wardens. Beyond that, I can offer nothing else. I mean no harm to you or your clan. I am Elissa, and you are?"

"Mithra." The elf uttered, staring into the treaties. After a few moments of studying the documents, she rolled them up and handed them back "Very well. You may enter. Be on your best behavior though. Our arrows are still trained on you."

"And here I thought rejoining the Dalish might have been a welcoming prospect." An Antivan voice uttered from the back.

* * *

"I see we have guests, Mithra." A bald elf with distinctive tattoes on his face eyed the group carefully, his gaze finally landing to the leader.

"They claim to be Grey Wardens who seek our assistance, Keeper Zathrian. I thought it best to leave them to you."

The keeper nodded "Most wise of you, Mithra. You may return to your post." The sentry bowed and spoke in elvish, then departed, leaving the group with the Keeper. "I believe some introductions are in order. I am Zathrian, the Keeper of this clan. Preserver of our ancient lore and wisdom. And you are?"

"I am Elissa." She curtsied "A pleasure to meet you, Zathrian."

The elf smiled, amused. "Manners...from a shemlen? A famous shemlen no less. Interesting."

Elissa whipped her head up to him "You know who I am?"

Zathrian nodded "I will be quick to admit that our isolation leaves for little in the way of news to reach us, but there have been rumors of a Grey Warden with your name who has performed rather incredible feats. But, interesting as your tales may be, we are not here to discuss this. The Blight is what you came here for, is it not?"

Simultaneously dissapointed that her identity was compromised among even the Dalish, but relieved that it did not seem to make a difference to their leader, she was quick to respond "That is indeed our goal. But..." She took a quick glance around the camp. There were injured beds everywhere. Of COURSE they had their own problems. Why WOULDNT they? "It seems that you have issues of your own to contend with."

Zathrian nodded again, his face blanketed with sorrow "The spread of the corruption is not news to me. If our clan were in better health, we would gladly honor our treaty with your order. Such as it is..." Zathrian let out a sigh, then gestured them to follow him as he made his way to the injured beds, a twisted staff on his back facing the group as they followed. "We arrived here one month ago, as is custom. We believed ourselves capable of handling any threats the forest may pose to us. We were wrong. There are creatures in this forest...werewolves."

"Werewolves?" Elissa remembered the word. It was because of Sage Aldous and his strict teachings that Elissa remembered both the word werewolf and the term Teyrnir well. History is disputed whether it was Mather or Haelia who united the local lords against the beasts to drive them out of the lands of Highever. What is certain, is that whoever did it, the land was re established as a Teyrnir, and the ruler of its domains a Teyrn, making them second only to the King in power.

"Yes, those wretched, mindless beasts." Zathrian growled out. "They ambushed us. With so many of our clan either dead or ill from the curse that runs through our veins, I am afraid there is very little aid that we can offer you Grey Wardens. The Blight MUST be stopped, this much is true, but we are in no position to help." Zathrian lowered his head in shame "I am truly sorry."

"No, Zathrian, I understand." Elissa broke her protocol of polite speech, but she did not care. Elissa looked at the wounded, then to Wynne. A perceptive shake of the mages head was her answer that no amount of magic would aid them here. "Is there anything we can do to aid these people Zathrian?"

And so Zathrian explained to her about the creature named Witherfang in the forest, to seek it out and claim its heart.

* * *

Elissa walked toward the dalish campfire, and noticed one of the elves was eyeing her as she sat down close to him. "I have been expecting you, outsider."

"You're Sarel, are you not? Call me Elissa." she gestured to herself, smiling.

"So it is true." The elf crossed his arms. "The shemlen noble turned Grey Warden. Fearsome slayer of dragons. Come to rid us poor wanderers of our own problems?"

"Have I done something to offend you?"

His eyes narrowed "I am a story teller, shemlen. Most stories I tell are of our own people, to keep our history alive. But I happen to know a few tales of your kind, such as your ancestor, Mather Cousland. He drove the werewolves out of your lands...and right into ours. That we have to rely on you, not only a shemlen, but the descendant of the one who caused this misery upon us, is a bitter pill to swallow indeed!"

"We do not know for certain that is so, Sarel!" A female elf stood up "That was six hundred years ago!"

Elissa saw Alistair in the corner of her eye lean toward the storyteller. "It's alright," she raised her hand to calm the female elf. "He's right." A look of surprise took Sarel as she continued "I'm sorry. It's hard for me to accept that my family history isn't perfect, but here it is. We should've hunted them all to extinction. Now your people are suffering for my forefathers sloth. You've all lost people close to you."

The anger was dead in Sarel "Yes... we have."

Elissa nodded "I know exactly what that feels like." When she read his reaction, she asked "You know, don't you?"

"I have heard...rumors." Sarel said, uneasy in his tone.

'Funny', she thought to herself. The Dalish and I have much in common. The last of our line, burning with vengeance against those who betrayed us. "I won't ask you to forgive me, but...help me to end this. Tell me about the werewolves." A thought crossed her mind, and she snapped her head to her journal "OH! And is it possible you know anyone named Aneiren here?"

* * *

Wynne was watching Elissa with interest, if not outright admiration, mixed with that same concern she always felt. On the one hand, Wynne could see the Warden was tirelessly striving to help others, including herself. Elissa had set aside time to try and settle a chapter in her life that Wynne had believed long finished, but it wasn't. It was simply left unfinished. Or so Elissa had tried to explain to her. Maybe what Elissa truly wanted was to give her some sense of closure. It didn't matter to the Senior Enchanter, though. The Warden had always demonstrated noble qualities, even amidst her more cruel tendencies, which she could forgive, but to strive for the concern of others whilst tackling the Blight...

On the other hand, Elissa was far too quick to assume the burdens and guilt that rightfully belonged to others. Wynne recognized the symptoms she saw in Elissa from her long years at the Tower. Templars who were forced to strike down mages in their Harrowing, suffering from their perceived failure to protect those under their charge. Or mages who were friends of the said mages, who felt it their responsibility, having fallen short in empowering their brethren to survive their calling. Furthermore, Wynne had had ample time to watch Elissa in battle. Her skills were impressive, but the way she threw herself into battle was far beyond reckless. It was fortunate that she wore full platemail, for the wounds that Wynne DID have to heal were grievous enough as is. When Wynne would press her about such foolhardy behavior, all Elissa respond with is a calm stare that spoke more than words ever could: 'I'm the leader. It's my job to put myself before others.'

This was not the way that Wynne wanted Elissa to mature into a Grey Warden. She strove to do good, but for a wrong reason: misguided guilt, led by vengeance. Wynne watched as Elissa chatted up a young elven man leaning next to a tree. She would have to have a talk with the noble soon, at the very least to offer thanks, and at best, to repay her kindness by helping her.

"You people are so insular." Elissa had a very amused smile on her face.

"I-I-I suppose we are. Sorry." The young elf cleared his throat "I am Cammen. A hunter apprentice." He looked down at a rock and kicked it "I wish that I could be a REAL hunter." he grumbled to himself.

"Whats stopping you?"

He looked at the human "Forgive me, but I'm not so sure I should tell an outsider of my problems."

"Try me." Elissas' smile widened. "I'm used to this sort of thing by now. I'm likely able to help."

"Here we go." groaned Morrigan.

Cammen looked at them all with some open concern, but then relaxed a little "I suppose you could...Well, in order to become a hunter, I must enter the forests and claim the pelt of a beast for my own. But our Keeper has forbidden us to enter the forest. But you see...the real problem..." Cammens gaze left Elissas and went toward the direction of a beautiful red haired elven woman sitting down in a group, chatting away with a few others.

Elissa finally saw what the young man was staring at, and her smile turned immediately devious "Ahh, I see. What's her name?"

"Gheyna." He shook his head "Shes my hearts desire but, she has rejected my hand because I am not yet a hunter. If only I could show her that I was truly a man-"

"Cammen, stop." As the elf turned around, he noticed that the smile on Elissas face had dissapeared "You are already a man. I can see that with my own eyes. The problem sometimes isn't in fact you. Women can be...crazy sometimes." Elissa smiled at Alistair, who wisely said nothing, to Leliana, who merely shrugged with a small laugh, then to Morrigan, who snorted and rolled her eyes. "Tell you what Cammen, I'll handle this."

"You'll handle it? What do you mean?"

"I'll talk to Gheyna for you. By the time I'm done, she'll be ALL OVER you. I promise."

Cammen blushed bright red in response, looking nervously down into the ground "Oh..well, thats not what I...I-"

It was too late. Elissa made a beeline right to Gheyna, who was a little alarmed by her rapid approach. "Um, hello there. I am Gheyna. You are the Grey Warden, yes?"

"I am." Elissa nodded with a bright smile. "Cammen has told me about you."

"Really? What did he say?"

"That you were beautiful, wonderful, smart, and his hearts desire."

Gheynas mouth dropped at those words, and then she looked right at Cammen "That is...I.." She smiled nervously "That is very kind of him to say but, I can't believe he just blurted that to an outsider."

"He cares for you." Elissa soothed.

Gheyna looked at Elissa with a sad smile "I know. I want to be with him but, he has not yet successfully hunted anything yet. Everytime he has tried, something has went wrong. Perhaps it is a sign of the Creators that we are not meant to be."

Elissas' eyebrow raised at that. "Or maybe it's a sign that you have to take matters into your own hands."

"What do you mean?"

"Why must everything depend on him?" Elissa crossed her arms "If you love him, that's all that matters, right?"

Gheyna said nothing for a considerable amount of time, staring at the female warrior before her, then it clicked in her head "You are right!" She stood up "I have been a fool! I must go now!"

And true to Elissas word, Gheyna could be seen talking quickly with a smile on her face to the very confused Cammen, who slowly formed a smile on his face, before Gheyna buried her mouth into his for a fierce kiss.

"Wonderful. Truly. Excuse me a moment Elissa. I wish to vomit."

Elissa giggled at Morrigans dry words as she watched the pair. It was uplifting that she was still capable of inspiring some good in spite of everything else.


	38. Onward

"Can anyone else feel that?" Elissa spoke softly.

"Feel what? Something wrong?" Alistair looked around, hand on his sword handle.

"It's strange...I remember feeling something like this in..." The Circle Tower, Elissa finished in her head.

"Intriguing." Morrigan stepped forward, smiling at Elissa. "You can sense it as well."

"Sense what?"

"The Veil here is torn, Warden." Wynne interrupted. "Normally, only mages can notice rifts in the Fade."

Elissa looked around at the Brecillian Forest. "So...?"

"Tis not something you can SEE, Elissa." Morrigan rolled her eyes and walked on.

Elissa crossed her arms "Ugh. Let's just go. I have enough headaches to worry about."

* * *

Onward.

That was the word that kept Elissa going. Throughout all of the battles, no matter her foe, no matter her obstacle, she kept forward.

A slice upward, and Starfang cleaved a wolf in two.

Onward.

Memories resurged through her mind. Faces of those she had left behind.

The blade pierced through the bears side before Alistair stabbed into it with his own blade.

_"What is your motivation for training so hard with me, Elissa?"_

_Elissa smiled confidently at Ser Gilmore before centering her claymore in a plow stance. "Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers, Rory?"_

_"And yet you yourself already know why I ask." Gilmore wiped his brow before picking up his shield from the ground. "You're a great fighter, Elissa. It's been an honor to train with you. But there is something that's been bothering me for a long time..."_

_Elissa lowered her sword slightly "What is it, Gilmore?"_

_The young man looked away, closing his eyes to contemplate "You and I have trained for battle since we've been able to wield a sword. For myself, I know why I raise my arm in battle. I wish to fight for a better Ferelden. But you, your cause is to fight for your family. You wish to honor them, and it is a just cause."_

_"But?"_

_Gilmore looked quickly at Elissa "Please do not mistake my words. I owe your family everything. I hold them no ill will, Elissa. But someday, the ones we love will die. That is an inevitable truth of this world. I have to ask, are you sure that you fight for the right reasons? Perhaps you would better serve your family if you focused on yourself, on the present."_

_"Is this about that skirmish with those bandits two months ago, near Lorens lands?"_

_Gilmores face turned into a grimace "That was the first time I've seen death. I know it was your first time as well. And we lost two good men that day."_

_"Henric and Beran." Elissa sadly replied. "I have to admit... I still cant believe they're gone."_

_"The day will come when you will lose someone else, Elissa." Gilmore pulled his sword upward, in front of him, staring into the metal. "On that day, will you still retain the will to fight?"_

_Elissa shook her head at him "I don't know. I don't want to imagine it."_

_"You'll have to." Gilmore swung the sword down to his side. "It's better you harden yourself now then meeting it later with nothing."_

_Elissa raised her hands up to bring her sword into a high guard "I'm not going to focus my time on what I'm going to lose, Gilmore. And I don't plan on changing my goals either. Right or wrong, we're just going to have to agree to disagree."_

_Gilmore smiled. He raised his shield midlevel "As always, you find a way to simply punch through your problems. Promise me something then, Elissa. When you do finally experience loss, don't lose your will to fight like I have. Press ever onward."_

_Elissa finally returned the smile to her friend "I promise."_

"Ughh...help..."

Elissa finally snapped out of her dance of death, and looked to the ground at her feet. A wounded elf was lying there, dried blood under him. As she lent out a hand to his, it went limp and he collasped with a groan.

Alistair rushed to him "Looks like he was ambushed by the werewolves. Look at the bite marks on him."

Elissa knelt down to him, and after a moment of deciding, picked him up. "Go on ahead, Alistair."

"Are you sure?"

Elissa nodded, then walked back toward the Dalish encampment "I'll catch up with you guys."

Dagonet barked and circled around her as she pressed on. She smiled at her defenders boundless loyalty, then her face went serious again. 'Dont you die on me' Elissa thought. 'Dont you dare.'

It didn't take long for Elissa to reach the Dalish again, and fortunately there was no resistance along the way, apart from the odd stick that nearly tripped her. They were grateful and considerably more polite this time around, Elissa noted. As she tried to track her parties path through the forest, she saw them. Hairy beasts fleeing from Alistair, but her love did not even draw his sword.

"What just happened?"

He turned, ash faced in complete mystification toward Elissa "It...spoke."

It was Elissas turn to be utterly confused "What do you mean it spoke? The werewolf?" A nod was all she received in return. "A WEREWOLF spoke to you?"

He nodded again "Apparently...there's more going on here than what we've been told. That's the feeling I'm getting." He could see her frown through her golden brown hair. "What are you thinking of?"

She looked at him, and drew her greatsword as she walked past "Keep your guard up. There's likely more surprises up ahead. Tell me more as we go."

Elissa couldn't help but smile. Now a TREE was talking to her?! Had she finally lost what sanity she had left? It seemed likely, because this couldn't be reality.

No. It wasn't just speaking. It was speaking in rhymes.

Yes. I've definitely gone off the deep end. I'm probably muttering to myself in camp incoherently.

"What doth thou say? Will thou seeketh my seed, led astray?"

She couldn't hold it back anymore. A cackle of laughter erupted from her, and everyone looked at her, including Alistair. He had that look of 'please tell me you're alright' on his face. She returned it with a giggle, then without even looking at the tree, she spoke "You know what? Why not? I'll look for this mad wizard, and this acorn of yours."

"Are you reaaaallly sure that this is a good idea, Elissa?"

The noble shrugged her shoulders at him "I'd rather make friends than enemies in this forest. Besides, who knows? We might need his help later."

Onward.

* * *

The further in they fought, the less natural the creatures they faced. Now they were fighting gigantic trees, twisted with rage. Not to mention the werewolves, darkspawn, and even Revenants that lurked in the dilapitated ruins of the forest. One of them had nearly cleaved Leliana in half, were it not for Alistairs quick reflexes in deflecting the blow. Finally, silence fell over the forest, and Elissa motioned for them to soldier on. The silence, however, was short lived.

"Urgh...Please!"

Elissas head whipped to the strange voice to find a fur covered figure on the ground, clutching a wound. Elissa approached, but her hand was on her family sword, ready to draw.

"Help me...I am not the mindless beast I appear to be."

Alistair scanned their surroundings "Be careful. This could be a trap Elissa."

Elissa tilted her head at the creature "What are you?"

The werewolf grunted in pain as it looked up "My name...is...Danyla...I was once...an elf...Dalish..."

"Are you part of Zathrians clan?"

"Yes..."

Elissa couldn't help but hide her reaction. This woman was suffering terribly because of the curse, and many more like her would either die or transform into...this. The creatures voice brought her back

"Please...can you.." The werewolf raised a claw clasping a ripped scarf, and leaned forward for Elissa to take "..give...this...give to...Athras...my love..."

Elissa knew what she was implying. She immediately turned to Wynne, her face pleading for salvation. All she got in turn was a sad shake of her head "I am sorry my dear, but there is nothing I can do for her." Elissa then turned to Morrigan, whose face was all calm poise "There's naught to be done for her. Best to end it quickly."

"Yes...please!"

Zevran approached, dagger in his hand, and he simply waited next to Elissa. He was ready to kill, quickly and cleanly, as all prey deserved. One word from his master and it would be done. A silver gauntlet gently lowered his hand, in response, and Elissa approached the werewolf. "I'll give it to Athras. I promise." The werewolf relaxed its body "Thank you.." Elissa drew her family longsword slowly out of its scabbard, and with both hands, plunged it into the creatures heart. The werewolf shuddered, and then stilled, prompting Elissa to draw it out, staring at the blood on it before taking a cloth out to clean it off.

'I'm sorry, Rory. Looks like I failed you here again.'

She turned to the others, scarf in her hand. "Let's go."

* * *

Elissa had thought she had seen everything this strange forest had to offer, but she was wrong. Not twenty feet from her was an elf bound and gagged next to a bonfire, and a strange, older man, cartwheeling around him and stopping to occassionally pat the prisoners head. Everyone slowly looked at one another in confusion before a voice broke out amongst them:

"Hah! Looks like somebody cant hold their sodding ale! Either that or hes three nugs short of a good roast! Probably both."

Wynne gasped as she finally recognized the hostage "Aneirin!"

Elissas eyes narrowed. Whatever was going on, that man was walking out of here alive. She strode over to the strange old man and ground her heels into the mud "What in the Makers name are you DOING?!"

The hermit smiled widely at her "Oh, what have we here? Not a spirit, and not a beast! What are these woods coming to?"

She ignored him, remembering the Grand Oaks bargain, and talked directly to Aneirin "Is he holding you against your will?" A stupid question, considering his predicament, but she wanted to be in the right for what she was about to do. When he fervently nodded his head, she unsheathed her greatsword and swung into the old man in one clean strike. It hit nothing as the air around him exploded and he vanished, reappearing to her left.

"THEY sent you, didn't they? Well they won't get away with it!"

Pits of fire erupted from the ground, magma limbs emerging out of them to drag demonic bodies upward. Elissa could have easily eliminated them with a Fade Burst, but she wanted to save her powers for the mage. Seeing the scars on his arm, he was a Blood Mage. As he was trying to cast a powerful Fireball, Elissa immediately struck out with her mind, smiting him. It threw him off balance, but it did not kill him outright; he was a powerful one indeed. Elissa seized the opportunity as the others fought the demons, and charged her greatsword with her powers. A radiant blue light engulfed the blade, and she charged at the mage, slicing his left arm off. He staggered back, apparently unfazed by the pain as he tried to heal himself with his other hand, but to no avail. Elissas templar powers, combined with her spirit, had rendered him completely useless. He looked at Elissa with a great deal of surprise:

"No fair!"

She grinned, and sliced the Blood Mages head clean off, his body disintegrating before it hit the floor. Things were shaping up nicely with everyone else. Zevran had leapt up into the air and thrown a fan of enchanted knives into the foul creatures, laughing as Oghren spun about, swinging his axe wildly into demon or tree. When the last demon had fallen, Elissa walked straight up to Aneirin and began to unbind him.

"Thank you stranger. Were it not for you-"

"Aneirin! Thank the Maker you yet live!"

The healer looked at Wynne with some surprise "Wynne?"

"I thought the templars had killed you.."

He nodded "They very nearly did. They ran me through and left me for dead. The Creators have blessed me with a second chance, it seems."

"Aneirin.." Wynnes voice was pained "I am sorry. I was not the instructor that you deserved. I was arrogant, and impatient, and I have brought nothing but misery on you."

Aneirin merely shook his head "I have put those years behind me, as should you. Besides, it was not you who made me wish to leave. I simply did not fit in with your Chantry." He looked around at the pile of ashes surrounding the strange camp he was dragged to "Listen, I am certain we can talk later. It seems you have some business here and can handle yourselves, so I shall simply take my leave for now."

"I understand. May your gods smile on you, Aneirin."

"And on you, Wynne."


	39. Power

As soon as they passed the fog that barred their entrance into the deeper parts of the forest, they were soon beset by the same pack of werecreatures that had spoken to Alistair.

"The forest has not been vigilant enough. Still you persist."

"Swiftrunner, I presume?" An eyebrow raised high on Elissas face.

"I am." it snorted "You are more powerful than we could have anticipated. The Dalish chose well. But you must leave! Leave this place, and do not return!"

Elissa briskly shook her head "I will not yield. Why do you not allow me to settle this?"

"You are sent here by the traitorous Dalish to slay Witherfang! I will not stand by and allow that to happen!"

Elissa shrugged "You attacked the Dalish! Why do you call them such?"

"Enough talk! Talking will accomplish nothing." Swiftrunner lowered his stance "You are here to kill. We have learned this well. But Witherfang protects us, restores our memories, our names! We will defend Witherfang to the death!"

Elissa tried to draw her blade, but Swiftrunner was true to his name, tackling Elissa to the ground. A sphere of blue energy surrounded her, and it burst out, sending the werewolf flying back into his comrades. A golden gauntlet clasped Elissas silver gauntlet, and Alistair raised her up, shield arm ready to brace for any blows, but they did not come. The werewolves simply growled and backpedaled from the larger group as Swiftrunner recovered. Before Elissa could decide on what to do next, a white wolf descended between the two parties from the woods, barking at Swiftrunner. Swiftrunner exchanged glances with the wolf, then with Elissa, before running further back into the woods with his allies. The white wolf howled, then vanished before Elissas eyes in a flash of light.

Elissa turned to Alistair, who was remarkably placid with what had transpired. "Alistair, are you alright?"

"Oh. me? I'm good! Fine. Never better."

Elissa raised an eyebrow at him "You seem awfully unfazed by all this."

"You mean by all the walky talky trees, the angry puppies and the odd bloodmage doing a three ring act in his hovel?"

Elissa burst out laughing, and Alistair couldn't hide a grin as he continued, laughter in his voice "My love, the first day I met you, you turned my world upside down. We started beating up every monster and bandit in your way with those glowy eyes of yours. We've slain darkspawn, demons, abominations, golems, and all other sorts of lovely, delightful things that want us dead."

She was bent over, hugging her sides in hysteria as she tried to talk back "Alistair, stop it."

"Awww" He pouted "But I wasn't even finished! Like when we found Andraste after playing a game of twenty questions!"

"Pfffft!" Elissa was on the verge of collapsing to the ground. Leliana was less than amused with such blasphemy, snorting with contempt.

"Or how about the times you and I played Uncle with a High Dragon!"

"I must admit, you two DO know how to wrestle quite nicely" Zevran purred.

Alistair shot him a death glare, but Elissa finally stopped laughing, bringing herself upward with that wicked smile "I would advise against mentioning such private matters, Zevran. Unless of course, you've forgotten the punishment from-"

"We should really be off then, eh?" Zevran said quickly, but with a wolfish smile.

* * *

The air was stale in the Elven Ruins, large webs sprawling across the chipped walls of the great hall ahead of them. 'Great. More spiders. Exactly what I need right now.' Elissa took in a nervous breath and walked forward, then heard chuckling behind her. Oghren had noticed where she was looking, and was grinning widely.

"Don't worry boss, Oghren'll take care of the big, bad buggies for ya!"

Elissa rolled her eyes, and turned her head forward, only to recoil in fear at the sight of three Giant spiders.

"Parshaara!"

Sten ran forward and sliced off the front legs of the one in front before impaling it with his sword. Elissa gained a moment of courage and charged at one of them, slicing it cleanly in half. A bolt of lightning from Morrigan blasted the third out out of the air, and it hit the wall, its body sliding down slowly before crumbling to the ground.

"Why do you fear them, Kadan?"

Elissa looked up at the Qunari, then back at the spiders. "It doesn't seem to make much sense to you, am I right?"

"Indeed. You have fought honorably against foes much more deadly and cunning than these insects. What reason could you have for fearing such weak creatures?"

She sighed, remembering her earliest memories of the fear. "I've had bad experiences with them, when I was younger. I've been afraid of them ever since." She tried to read his face, but as usual, he was unreadable as always, and she no longer wished to speak of this "We should move on, Sten."

He curtly nodded "As you wish."

Further in they went. And more spiders awaited them, testing Elissa's courage, but she never got to slay another. Among her party, Alistair and Dagonet were very swift in killing them once spotted, never allowing them anywhere near Elissa. She wanted to kiss both of them for that. The thought was interrupted by a rather loud growl that reverberated throughout the ruins.

* * *

They had come across no more spiders, but undead. Elissa much preferred undead; they were rather slow, predictable, and easier to destroy thanks to both her templar training and her unique powers. A dragon had caught them by surprise in a large room, but it was no High Dragon, and fell much easier in comparison when all ten of them attacked in unison. Further in, they found many strange discoveries; a set of notes that matched other notes that Elissa had been collecting about Gaxkang. Wynnes eyes widened a little at the name, and when Elissa pressed her on the subject, it was revealed that Gaxkang was a powerful demon of legend, one of the four who had taught the Tevinter magisters blood magic. Elissa scribbled something into her journal and moved on.

Then there was the encounter with the phylactery. A vial of blood had called out to Elissa, sending her images of its life as an elf before being mortally wounded and sealed into the vial. It offered arcane knowledge to her mages in exchange for death, to which Elissa was hesitant, but Morrigan eventually convinced her.

"This is a rare opportunity to discover ancient elven magic, my friend! I would not squander it, were I you."

Elissa turned to the others, gauging their reactions as always when presented with a dillemma.

"Hmm. I do not sense the presense to be malevolent," Wynne frowned at the phylactery "so I do not think it a trick. But all the same, please do be careful."

"I agree." Alistair quickly added.

Elissa closed her eyes for a moment, and said yes in her mind, walking toward the anvil and hammer as arcane energy flooded out of it toward the two mages, and, much to her surprise, Leliana as well. When it was finished, she took the hammer in her hand, raising it high before hesitating.

'Are you sure about this?' she said in her mind.

The vision of the vial exploding appeared in her mind again, and she swung down with all of her might.

* * *

Morrigan was smiling confidently for quite some time after Elissa had wisely taken the offer of the phylactery. The witch had held onto a strange, curved blade that they had found in Haven. Morrigan was intrigued by its strange magical properties, but could not identify them. That is, until now. With the Arcane Warriors knowledge filling her mind, the magic of the blade was unlocked, and she wielded it in her right hand, her staff in her left. It would take some practice, but Morrigan was nonetheless pleased with her new powers.

They had entered into the lower half of the ruins now, and there were yellow pairs of eyes peering at them as they walked in. One of the werewolves finally charged, only to be boldly impaled by the witch's blade, who then cast a wave of energy around her, stunning two more would be attackers and sending her victim hurtling off of her sword.

"Oh, how I shall ENJOY this!" she declared victoriously.

Elissa shot her a quick smile before turning her attention back to the other werewolves. Two more were slowly inching toward her when a green blur flashed past Elissa and tackled one of them. Elissa watched in shock as she saw the strange ethereal form rip out the beasts throat with its teeth, before turning to its master, issuing a howl.

Dagonet barked at it, and Elissa looked down at her pet before looking at the spirit wolf, then to everyone behind her. Oghren and Zevran were looking straight at Leliana, who was wide eyed, looking at her hand as a strange green energy swirled around it. The other werewolves started to back away, cowed by the many strange and powerful foes that faced them.

"Leliana?"

The light surrounding her hand died, and she looked at her leader "It...it was that vial! It taught me how to do that!" She looked at her hand again. "Was that magic? But...but I'm not a mage!"

"Neither am I, Leliana." Elissa shrugged "But you've seen what I can do. It looks like our ancient friend gave you quite the gift." Seeing the worry on her friends face, she quickly responded "Leliana, are you alright?"

Leliana was frowning in worry "I...I don't know about this...I don't know if I want this."

Magic. That was the key issue here, Elissa quickly realized. Leliana was very religious, if a bit of a heathen in the eyes of the Chantry. Even after enduring the Gauntlet of Andraste, Elissa still didn't consider herself devout, but her friend was facing a potential crisis here, and she was going to help her with it.

"Leliana, no one here is asking you to do what you don't feel is right. If you don't want to use those powers, then don't."

Leliana looked at Elissa, then averted her gaze out of shame. She didn't know what to think about that spirit inside Elissa, but she trusted Elissa herself. The Maker had led her on this path, and with Elissa, who had not only helped to save her life from Marjolaine, but even led her to the holiest of places; the resting place of Andraste. And her leader had done it with that spirit in her body. Was this elven magic the will of the Maker too?

"I'll be fine, I promise. It's just, I have a lot to think about. Let's go. We have a task to do, yes?"


	40. An End

"Wait!"

Elissa stopped midway in her attack, Starfang at the ready. The werewolf party awaiting them approached slowly, the leader in front

"We do not wish for any more bloodshed. I ask you this outsider, do you wish to parley?"

Elissa lowered her sword slightly, but she was not amused "Oh NOW you wish to talk? Last time I attempted such, I was rewarded with violence."

The leader growled before answering "Swiftrunner did not believe it would accomplish anything. But the Lady...The Lady believes that you do not know everything that you should. She wishes to speak with you, but first, you must agree to parley."

"Who is this Lady? Is she Witherfang?"

"No, she is not Witherfang. But she may be able to help you find Witherfang, should the need arise."

This was all too good to be true. "How do I know that there's not an ambush ahead, waiting for us?"

"What would be the point? You've already proven your strength to us. We have no wish to anger you further."

It was impossible to tell if it was lying or not. And Alistairs 'I don't know' look didn't exactly help her make a decision, but she made it anyway. "Alright, fine. Lead on."

The walk was rather short, which told Elissa that at least some of what the werewolf had said was true: they were cornered. But they were also surrounding her group, which did not sit well with Elissa. There were more here than she would have imagined, they must have all gathered here to defend their Lady.

And there she was, laying a hand to sooth an agitated Swifrunner, who eventually kneeled. The other werewolves kneeled in turn, and Elissa studied the strange sight before her. Whatever it was, it was humanoid, but not human. Her 'skin', if it was indeed skin, was a green color, with branches engulfing her legs and arms. Her long hair covered her breasts, and her eyes were nothing but pits of black. Nevertheless, despite her otherworldy appearance, Elissa was not intimidated; the Lady seemed to put her at ease in fact. She had a certain grace to her steps as they closed the gap, and her smile was warm.

"I bid you welcome, mortal. It is high time that we met face to face, do you not agree?" her voice seemed to echo throughout the air, but this was no mere echo.

Elissa was still a bit awestruck at the entity before her "I...am very surprised, to say the least. You are the Lady of the Forest?"

Swiftrunner stood up "Do not trust her, my Lady! She will betray you!"

"Be at ease, Swiftrunner..." The Lady soothed "You have already tried to bar them from my presense, and it did not work. They are far too strong for that. It is time for us to set aside our anger, and speak what must be said."

Clearly angry, but deferring to his master, Swiftrunner stood back "As..you wish, my Lady."

The Lady turned back to Elissa with an apologetic tone "My apologies. Swiftrunner struggles with his bestial nature."

"We all struggle against our dark sides." Elissa conceded, remembering her own darker impulses for vengeance.

The Lady smiled "Indeed we do." She gestured with her hand toward Elissa "We are all of us, cursed." Elissa couldn't help but react to that, and the spirit continued "Yes, mortal. I can sense the spirit that resides in you. We are very much alike, you and I. That is why I knew you would aid us, despite Zathrians deception."

Here we go. Answer time. "Deception?"

"It was Zathrian who created the curse that plagues these poor souls! The same curse that his own people now suffer. Centuries ago, the Dalish came to these lands seeking refuge, but a human tribe was also closeby, and they did not wish to tolerate their existence. They sought to drive out the elves. Zathrian was among them, a young man then, along with his son and daughter. When Zathrian went out hunting one day, the humans came, and they kidnapped them both. They tortured the boy, and killed him. Some of the humans forced themselves onto the girl, but spared her. When it was discovered that she was with child, she killed herself out of shame."

"That is horrible." Elissa growled.

"It was," the Lady quietly replied "and they deserved their fates. Zathrian summoned a spirit, and bound it to the body of a white wolf, so that he could enact his vengeance. The humans were hunted down and were slain, cursed, or fled the forest. All who were responsible for the crimes committed against Zathrian's children have since been long dead. But...they remain." She looked around to her werewolves. "Tell me mortal, do they deserve to suffer? The atrocities of the past were great indeed, but those responsible are already dead."

"So, the elf lied to us, then?" Shale interjected.

"Tis not so suprising, is it?" Morrigan queried.

"I am simply imagining his shiny head go...squish...Ahh. Better."

"If this is all true," Elissa interrupted, rolling her eyes "then why did you attack the Dalish?"

Swiftrunner growled "So that Zathrian would be forced to end the curse! We spread our curse to his people, so that he would have no choice BUT to aid us!"

"I beg you mortal," the Lady clasped her hands together "speak to Zathrian. Convince him to undo the curse. Make him end this wretched existence!"

Elissa crossed her arms and looked at the ground. If the spirit was indeed telling the truth, if Zathrian orchestrated this entire situation, then he would need to help end it. Yet, there it was again. She felt herself slipping. Zathrian was very easy to sympathize with. She knew in her heart that she would not stop until her entire family was avenged, every individual responsible punished. Could she ask herself to let that go? And then she saw an image of his face.

Thomas. Sweet, lovable, goofy, awkward Thomas, who had tried to win her affection. And Delilah. She found her answer.

"I want to see this ended with little bloodshed, if possible. I'll do it."

The Lady smiled, clearly relieved "Then we bid you luck, mortal."

* * *

The shortcut out of the ruins led them back up to the beginning of the ruins. Elissa walked up the staircase and into the broken main hallway to find Zathrian crouching down to admire a flower.

"And here you are."

Elissa crossed her arms, not hiding her frown. "I shouldn't be surprised to see you here. We have things to discuss, you and I."

He rose from his spot, walking toward her "Yes, there will be time for that later. Did you obtain the heart?"

"No."

Zathrian raised an eyebrow "Then why are you leaving the ruins?"

"Because you've neglected to tell me some very important details about this curse, Zathrian." she snapped back.

Zathrian walked for a moment idly, before finally responding "I can see that you spoke to the spirit. Do you know that the spirit is Witherfang?"

More lies, Elissa thought. But at least that one was for an earnest purpose. "Does it matter? The curse must be ended."

"Then allow me to accompany you back to the lower ruins so we may slay the beast and cure my people."

"No." Elissa said adamantly "You need to end the curse so that EVERYONE can live in peace."

Zathrians face darkened "Why do you defend those vile, mindless beasts? They are as unworthy as their decendants."

"They are not mindless. They have regained their minds."

"And yet they attack my people like rabid dogs!"

"Zathrian..." Elissa soothed "That's not the only reason you won't end this. We know what happened with your family."

"You..." The keepers face went from shock to rage "You were not there! You did not see what they did to my son! To my daughter! Do not pretend to know anything of what we do to survive! Do not pretend to know anything of ME!"

Elissa shook her head sadly "You're wrong. I know exactly how you feel, and you know it to be so. I may not be Dalish, but I know what it's like to lose people you love." She walked up closer to him, her sympathy lingering "The anger. I can see it in your eyes. You've held onto it for so long that you don't know any other way."

"Then why are you asking this of me?" Zathrian said softly.

Elissa frowned slightly "Because those who have wronged you are DEAD, Zathrian. Do not punish those who have had no hand in your childrens torment. You want to release your anger? Find absolution? I offer it."

Zathrian started to pace. Elissa could only pray that her efforts were enough. He finally stopped "I will accompany you, but I promise nothing. You will protect me from those monsters if all they desire is revenge. Understood?"

"As long as you do not break the peace first, I agree."

* * *

The werewolves all hissed angrily at the approach of Zathrian, but Elissa raised a hand to calm them, and the Lady in turn did the same. They ceased, and Zathrian was standing before the Lady.

"It has been a long time, Zathrian."

"So it has, spirit." Zathrian said coldly.

Swiftrunner stepped between them "She is the Lady of the Forest! Address her properly, elf!"

Zathrian sneered at both of them "So you've given yourself a name, spirit? Mind your monsters, or I will end them."

"It was they who gave me a name, Zathrian. And they are not monsters. They were once human. And they have remembered."

"They are the descendants of savages, murderers and rapists! It does not matter who they were!" Zathrian barked.

Swiftrunner was sizing up Zathrian for the kill as he spoke "You see, my Lady? He does not wish to talk! He wishes only our destruction!"

Zathrian shook his head at the creature "No. I am here to talk, though there is little point in it."

"This does not need to end in more death, Zathrian. Surely your retribution is spent?"

He angrily threw out an arm in her direction "My retribution is eternal, spirit!"

"Your retribution is not the only motivation for continuing the curse." the Lady chided.

"What do you mean?" Elissa shot her a quizzical look.

"When Zathrian bound my spirit to the great wolf, he needed power. Power that he did not have naturally. Power that ultimately came from Zathrians own life force."

"Blood magic." Elissa shot Zathrian a dark glare. If there was one thing she despised, especially after witnessing the horrific events at the Circle Tower, it was blood magic.

"The curse sustains Zathrians life." The Lady nodded.

"Anything that I have done, I have done for my family! My people!" Zathrian shouted at all of them.

"So what does this mean?" Elissa turned back to the Lady.

"Killing Zathrian will not end the curse. Only he knows how to end it."

"And I will NEVER do it, spirit. NEVER!" He pulled his staff from his back.

"You will END this curse, elf!" Swiftrunner howled, and more of the pack gathered behind him.

Both looked to Elissa, seeing where her allegiance was. Elissa looked straight at Zathrian and spoke "I understand you don't want to die, Zathrian-"

"This is NOT what this is about, Grey Warden! This is about justice, no more!"

"No, it isn't!" Elissa maintained her glare at him "This is innocent blood being spilled! They do not deserve this. Your people do not deserve this! Let go of your hatred!"

Zathrian pointed his staff straight at Elissa "NEVER!", and shot an arcane bolt directly into Elissa, sending her flying into the werewolves as all chaos broke out. Elissa landed on what she assumed to be a werewolf, and saw that the Lady was transforming into Witherfang. Her allies tried to strike Zathrian down, but he surrounded himself with a barrier, and started to cast something. Large portals opened up on the ground surrounding everyone, and even larger sylvans climbed out of them. A claw extended to her, and she grasped it, letting the werewolf pull her up and off of the other as the battle unfolded. She charged directly at Zathrian as Alistair tried cutting down one of the sylvans. Zathrian saw her, and readied another bolt, but she was faster. The Holy Smite shattered his shield, and Alistair immediately followed suit, staggering Zathrian and rendering him helpless for a moment. Elissa swung with the flat of her blade, hoping to disarm him, but he stepped out of range, then leaped forward, swinging his staff into her head. She was completely caught off guard by his unprecedented strength, and staggered back from the attack.

Oghren had actually completely cut one of the sylvans in half, and as it fell, he screamed "HAHA! What is it you humans say? Oh yeah! TIIIIMMBERR! BWAHAHAHHA!" Sten drove his sword into the tree, ending its unnatural life before turning to another which was attacking the groups two mages. Wynne braced herself with a bubble to stop a fist from crushing her, but she needn't have bothered. Leliana had summoned a bear, and it tackled the tree, giving Wynne the time she needed to glyph the ground with a powerful dispel, banishing the creature back to the Fade.

"Why is it that we always fight things that have no easy way of dying?" Zevran threw a knife into the face of another treant, but it did not seem overly fazed by the attack, and it lumbered forward. Alistair jumped in front of him and raised a shield just in time for a fist to crash into it. At that moment, it suddenly combusted, screaming and flailing its limbs about in agony. Morrigan lowered her staff, and spoke directly to the elf "For an assassin, you are not very creative when it comes to killing your targets."

Elissa and Zathrian were trading blows, her greatsword colliding with his staff. He was as strong as she was, but she simply had too many advantages. She parried his staff, and as he was wide open, she let loose a wave of energy from herself, forcing him on his back. Before he could do anything, her sword was at his throat.

"Yield, Zathrian."

He was panting heavily, looking up at the victor of their battle with little suppressed anger. He eventually bowed his head in defeat, and quietly spoke "I yield."

"Will you end the curse, Keeper?" she spoke, trying to calm herself.

"I...I cannot do as you ask." he shook his head at her.

"Please, Zathrian." The Lady approached her maker. "We beg you to end this. End our suffering. End yours."

He looked at the spirit, the anger gone "...Perhaps it is time that I abandoned my anger. But...if I do this...You will die, spirit. Is this your wish?"

The Lady nodded "It is. Beyond anything else."

Swiftrunner ran to her "My Lady!"

She smiled at him "Hush, Swiftrunner. It is alright. You no longer need me. You and your people will soon be free. And I will be released from this world."

"But..." Realizing the price of his freedom, he stared at the ground for a moment, then raised his head upward, howling in sorrow. She smiled sadly, walking toward him, and gently stroked his face, before turning back to Zathrian.

He had stood up, raising his hands outward "Let us put an end to this, then." A glyph appeared under the Lady, energy swirling around her, enveloping her in a light as she started to fade away. Before she finally dissapeared, she looked to Elissa, and smiled.

In a flash of light, the spirit was gone, and the Keeper immediately buckled, but Elissa was quick enough to catch him as he fell. He looked very weary from the entire ordeal, but there was something else on his face. Contentment. Perhaps not happiness, but it seemed enough for him. As he finally passed away, Elissa bit back a sob, and willed her tears not to fall.

Light and noise engulfed the rest of the ruins as the werewolves reverted back to their human forms, and she could hear Alistair speaking with them, but it was only when Alistair finally put a hand on her shoulder that she finally looked up.

"It's over, my love."

She nodded, and gently laid the Keepers body down before she followed all of them out of the ruins.


	41. Bloodlines

On the road to Redcliffe

"Thank you, my dear."

Elissa smiled warmly at Wynne. "You are more than welcome. It was good to see him alive, wasn't it?"

"It was. I am very grateful that you had thought of me when so much was placed on your shoulders. It feels like a burden has been lifted off of my shoulders."

"And I'm happy to have been able to play a part in it."

Wynne's smile faded a little "There's something else I wished to discuss with you, however."

"What is it, Wynne?"

"First of all, I wish to thank you for taking your duty as a Grey Warden seriously. Lives have been placed in your hands, and you saved them. I want you to remember this." Elissa gave Wynne a confushed look, and she explained "Moving on from grief is never easy. Equally difficult is coming to terms with guilt. Yet you have accomplished great deeds."

Elissa finally understood. "I'm also responsible for many injustices. Oghren's wife is dead by my hand. I brutally tortured and murdered a man out of revenge. I've let two murderers not only walk free, but let them accompany me. I've lied and manipulated people. Many have died by my blade, or under my orders. Not all of them were criminals. And my fam...family.."

"What happened was not your fault." Wynne soothed.

"It is my fault, Wynne." Elissa let a tear fall down. "And what's even worse, today...I saw a man who allowed his anger to utterly consume him. We had so much in common. I feel like...a monster."

"And yet you convinced the man to let go of his anger. It would have been easier for you to simply kill the werewolves and the spirit, yet you did not. I have seen you change since the Circle Tower, and I must say, I see no monster before me." Wynne smiled warmly "I see a brave young woman who has consistenly made the right choices under the harshest of circumstances. I see a strong leader who is willing to shoulder the burdens of others, and ready to stand between them and harms way. I see a Grey Warden."

Elissa no longer wished to contradict her in earnest, but she was not willing to simply agree, so she chuckled and said "Then you may wish to check your eyes, Wynne." She wiped away the tear, and spoke again "I've a lot to atone for. I let my guilt drive me. Their deaths, my failures, I will set them right, or die trying."

* * *

Oghren approached Elissa as she finally walked away from the mage "Hey, Warden! Got a minute?"

She smiled back at him "Of course, Oghren. What do you need?"

He raised a mug to her, "Wanted to let you try this."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise "Ale?"

"Not just ANY ale, Warden. The best in Orzammar! Some of my own personal stash!"

She drank from it, and immediately coughed out "Maker's Breath, that's strong!"

"HAH! Told ya, Warden! Only the best!"

She immediately handed it back to him "Thank you very much Oghren. I imagine I will have a hangover for the next week or so from that sip alone."

He lifted his head back in laughter again "Soddin humans, used to that dog piss you pass off as ale. Dwarven Ales' the ONLY way to drink." He took a drink from it himself, then spoke "Anyway, just wanted to say that you're alright. You're a damned good fighter, no mistakin that. Dunno what to make'a that nonsense when you start lighting up like a damned lyrium bulb, but everything else about you sits alright with me."

She giggled as her chest started to warm. The alcohol was already starting to make her feel at ease. "Thank you, Oghren. If you ever need anything-"

"Actually, funny you mention that..." Oghren smiled "I was about to ask, you mind if we could take a trip somewhere?"

"Where to?"

"Lake Calenhad. Was gonna look up this girl I knew named Felsi. We plan to head to this Arl Eamon and then straight to Denerim, right? She'll be on the way."

Elissa immediately felt her heart soar. This was a start to make things right. "Of course, Oghren! No problem at all!"

* * *

"I have something for you, Kadan."

Elissa took a closer look at the jar in the Qunaris hands before recoiling "A spider?! Is this some sort of jest, Sten?"

"No."

She rolled his eyes at him. "Why would you give me this? You know I hate spiders."

"Exactly."

She was starting to get used to this strange way of communicating with him, but spiders tended to remove any patience or resolve she had. "Sten. Why. Are. You. Giving. Me. This."

"To remove your fear."

She shot him a quizzical look "How would this remove my fear?"

Sten looked at the spider "I am a soldier. It is not my role to teach, or correct, as you say in your tongue. That is the duty of the Tamassran. Each child born under the Qun is placed under the watch of the Tamassran, who teach."

"And...they teach you how to deal with fear?"

"Yes."

"So, what am I supposed to do with this, Sten?"

"Keep it. Close to you. The fear will fade in time."

That made sense to Elissa. She looked at the spider for a while, still feeling fear overtaking her, but she finally grasped the jar from Stens hands "I think I understand. Thank you, Sten."

"You are welcome."

* * *

Leliana was singing an elvish song about life and death as Elissa and Alistair simply watched her. He suddenly put his arm around her

"Whats wrong, Elissa?"

She looked at him, then back at her "I just keep thinking about what happened with Zathrian. Could I...could I forgive Rendon Howe for what he did?"

"From what you've told me of him, he doesn't sound like the repentant sort, Elissa."

"But what if I needed to?"

Alistair shot her a confused look, and she stared back at him "You saw what happened today, Alistair. Zathrian let go of his anger so his clan could live. He did the right thing. What if my vengeance runs counter to what is best for Ferelden? For stopping the Blight?"

Alistair shook his head "Elissa, I sincerely doubt someone like him will benefit us by allowing him to live. Look at what Loghain has done. He let all of the wardens and the King die out of some crazed paranoia with the 'dreaded Orlesians'."

"I know Alistair...it's just..."

Alistair immediately hugged her "Elissa, there is nothing wrong with wanting justice. You know that. I know that. That's why you stopped Zathrian. You're different from him, and everyone else that you compare yourself to. Which, to be honest, I seriously have to ask why."

"I have to know that whatever I do, that it's the right thing to do." Elissa looked at the amulet on her neck. The image of her father.

"I'd say you're doing a damn good job." He kissed her on the cheek, to which she hummed in his ear in approval.

* * *

They finally arrived at Redcliffe Castle.

Eamon immediately greeted them as they walked in "Ahh, my friends. It is good to see you all well. I trust you have obtained the treaties you needed?"

"We have, Eamon." Elissa nodded.

"Very good!" Eamon walked over to his desk and grabbed a few documents "We are well and truly prepared then for the Landsmeet. Your forces at Highever have expressed a desire to accompany you to Denerim."

"I suppose they have, haven't they?" Elissa sighed out. She did not like the idea of leaving her homeland unguarded again.

"I can assure you that Howe and Loghain are well enough occupied with the Civil War to stage another assault on your lands again, my Teyrna." Eamon said diplomatically "They have made many enemies, trying to enforce their tyranny upon Ferelden. And truly, it would be wiser for your soldiers to guard you. No doubt Loghain will attempt to send assassins after you again."

"I can handle myself." Elissa frowned "And it seems a waste of resources, protecting one woman when they could be protecting all of Highever from the darkspawn."

"It is true that the Blight is spreading, Elissa." Eamon took a seat. "But surely by now you would not underestimate the value of an individual. Look what Loghain has done. Look what happened when Cailan died. And you are to be our future Queen. The risk is far too-"

"What?!" an orlesian voice interrupted.

Elissa immediately blushed, and looked at everyone in her group. Alistair was smiling, but the reactions of everyone else was complete shock. The pair of them had not told the party about Alistairs' proposal to her months ago. They had decided it was best to keep it a secret until the Landsmeet. But it seemed that the secret was out now.

"I suppose I should explain that, yes?" she said, nervously. She cleared her throat "Alistair...proposed to me."

Leliana gasped and flung a hand over her mouth. Elissa let her smile beam out "Yes, it's wonderful. But..." She tried to return to her hardened look, with some success "I need to make this clear, here and now. Under no circumstances are any of you to discuss that with anyone. Make no mention of our engagement, or my seeking the throne alongside him."

"With all due respect, my Teyrna," Eamon stood up "Why not? It would make for an unchallengable claim to the throne. Your combined blood alone, the last of the Theirins and the Couslands would be met very favorably in the Landsmeet. Alistair on his own is a less stable claim. Add that to your growing list of accomplishments, and the nobility would see you on the throne immediately."

"You make a good case about our claims, Eamon. But not everyone views me favorably. The Grey Wardens are still considered traitors to the crown, according to Loghain. Many still listen to him. And I haven't even the slightest idea what the Chantry makes of me. They could consider me an abomination as easily as they could consider me a blasphemer. Probably both. My reputation could harm Alistairs claim as well."

Eamon immediately reached for another document on the desk "I think you will want to read this."

Elissa grasped it in her hand, and saw the official Chantry seal on the bottom. After a few moments of reading it, she said aloud "The Grand Cleric wishes to speak with me in Denerim."

"If you have any doubts about support from the Chantry, you should see her at once when we make our way to Denerim. The more allies we have, the better." Elissa nodded to Eamon, and handed the document back to him as he continued "I still believe, despite the good points you bring up, that your combined claim would make a stronger case for ousting Loghains regime from the throne. The uniting of both your bloodlines..."

Elissa looked at Alistair, who pulled her in for a hug, much to her delight as she squealed in surprise "C'mon, Elissa. What's one more life altering decision?" She flashed him a brief smile before looking around at everyone else. They were all either smiling, nodding their heads in approval, barking in the case of Dagonet, or burping in the case of Oghren.

She finally looked straight into Alistairs eyes "It is official then. You are stuck with me. Forever."

* * *

An hour later, in the Arls study:

"I cannot believe that you did not TELL ME!" Leliana exclaimed, in a non accusatory voice. "I'm so excited for the both of you!"

"Yes, well, save your excitement for AFTER this entire mess. We still have the darkspawn and a civil war to deal with. I may not be Queen after all of this is over."

"Oh, do not be like that!" Leliana pouted "So, have you picked out a wedding dress yet?"

"Of course not!" Elissa snorted "We've been traveling around Ferelden doing oddjobs and slaying everything in our path! There's no time for silly dresses!"

"Unacceptable." Leliana crossed her arms "I'm getting you into a dress if its the last thing I do on Thedas."

Morrigan snorted in contempt "What a foolish tradition." She then smirker at Elissa "But, I suppose tis not too terrible to contend with, considering what you have to gain."

"I did not do this for the crown, Morrigan." Elissa shook her head "I did it because well..."

Morrigan rolled her eyes "Love."

"Nevertheless, Warden." Wynne interrupted "You have taken up another responsibility. Alistair will need all the assistance he can receive. Whether you wanted the throne or not, he will need you."

"I know, Wynne." Elissa had no problem with that. She would always be there for him.

"Fitting." Sten said.

"What is?"

Sten stopped leaning against the wall and uncrossed his arms "Women are not warriors. It is as it should be."

All of the women in the room rolled their eyes and groaned in response, but Elissa had a grin on her face.

"Well, I find it most acceptable." Shale replied. "I would advise one thing to it, however."

"What is that?"

"As Queen, I would order everyone to be on the lookout for those damned feathered fiends! You may wish to arm your guards with more bows and arrows. After the darkspawn are dealt with, those damnable pigeons must die."

Elissa let out a giggle before Zevran interrupted "Speaking of services, my dear, seeing as you are about to become royalty soon, perhaps you have not considered the possibility of hiring an assassin?"

Elissa crossed her arms and looked away from him, playful laughter still in her voice "Judging from your last attempt, I don't think your application would be very strong."

Zevran put a hand over his heart "You wound me, Elissa."

The doors opened behind them, and Alistair emerged, walking straight to Elissa "We're getting ready to head to Denerim now. Are you ready, my dear?"


	42. A Miracle

Grand Cleric Elemena was reading the various reports on her desk in the Denerim Chantry. Were it not for the thick, stone walls, and the fact that the Chantry was closed off temporarily, she would never have been able to sleep, let alone concentrate. The entire city was abuzz with the Arl of Redcliffes' calling of the Landsmeet. Mundane concerns, and yet...

The first report was from Knight Commander Greagoir. A trustworthy and fair man, the Grand Cleric noted. His handwriting, as ever, was small yet precise, and clean, so even if she had to squint a little, she enjoyed reading what he had to say. His report was much of what she had heard: this noblewoman had become a Grey Warden, and had also made a pact with a spirit on the night of her families death. Greagoir indicated that he could not smite the spirit, despite his best efforts. He went on to report that she had successfully eliminated all blood mages in the tower, along with the leader, Uldred. No further disturbances have been reported since the Tower was cleared. No hostilities between her or the Templars, save for one knight under his command named Cullen. The rest of the report listed the research that First Enchanter Irving had compiled detailing the nature of spirits making pacts with non mages. Greagoir, having witnessed the noblewomans behavior, agreed that the spirit was not a demon, nor a threat to the Chantry. How true that would be would remain to be seen, the Grand Cleric said to herself.

The second report was much less pleasant to read. It appears that Ser Cullen, as Greagoir had predicted and warned, filed a seperate report straight to her, with his own viewpoint of what had happened in the Circle Tower that day. It had some degrees of truth to it, but much of it was obviously colored by the mans anger. In short, it slandered the woman as a wretched abomination who sided with her apparent mage brethren. She managed to read it all before deciding that the young man likely needed a reassignment to distance himself from the tragedy. Perhaps Kirkwall? She would have to discuss that with Greagoir later.

What both had agreed on, however, was that they had witnessed the woman utilize Chantry skills, and was in the presense of a young blond man who identified himself as Alistair. The name made her blood boil, but she decided to return to that later.

The third report, however, was the one she was most curious to read. Brother Genetivi was a well meaning man, ever eager to serve the Maker, but many had considered the search for Andrastes Ashes to be a lost cause. That was until he had barged in one day, claiming to have finally found it at last; the resting place of the bride of the Maker. The one responsible, that same noblewoman Elissa Cousland, had braved trials to finally reach the ashes, and had given part of them to the grateful scholar, who then brought them directly to the Grand Clerics hands. There was no denying it, she felt the spark of divine power as she looked into the small bag. As a test, she administered a portion of it to a deathly ill child. The result was an undeniable miracle, witnessed by her and all the clerics and templars present that day. A shiver ran down the old womans spine, followed with a sense of hope and contentment that she had not known in years. The scholar had promised to write a full accounting and deliver it as soon as possible later, and here it was.

There was much for Elemena to consider here. The rumors flying around Elissa Cousland did not help, not that Elemena cared for idle banter. When accounts conflict as to calling her a traitor to the throne, a fearsome slayer of dragons, or the 'Champion of Highever', who slaughtered an entire army of undead to save a village, it was hard to take any of these so called sources of information seriously. There was, however, one rumor that had been proven to be true.

Alistair.

That spoiled, irreverent bastard had managed to sidestep his duty to the Maker, all because of some damnable Right of Conscription that the Warden Commander had forced when the man had the audacity to interfere with the Chantry. There was one thing that gave Elemena reassurance, however; Alistair was a weak willed man. She had, in turn, forced him to swear NEVER to reveal Chantry secrets to outsiders. She remembered well the fear in his eyes as he promised her. Elemena knew that any information, any training he received would be kept secret. But she had been wrong. The young man had gone against her word and divulged information that did not belong to anyone but those who had earned the Makers' blessing!

And then the memory came back to her, the miracle that she witnessed.

The Landsmeet returned back to her mind. Mundane concerns. And yet, they were concerns that the Chantry HAD to participate in, considering what was transpiring. Not in a thousand years would she have thought Alistair to be of royal birth, and now the insolent man was not only challenging Anora's claim to the throne, but he was claiming the throne alongside the very same Elissa Cousland. The woman, who may indeed be regarded as one favored by Andraste herself, or may be a mere pawn to demons, was attempting to be Queen.

She had spent hours forming questions, and reaching a decision before finally, a knocking at her door interrupted her.

"Your Grace, Elissa Cousland and Alistair Theirin have arrived."

A low voice escaped her lips "Thank you, Knight Commander Tavish."

She walked out of her room and into the main hall, where two figures in full plate mail kneeled before her. One of them was Alistair, much as she remembered him, clad in golden armor. The other she presumed to be the Cousland Warden. This one was young, too young to be fighting in a war, but such was the fate that Man's sin wrought.

"Rise."

Both of them did so, and the Grand Cleric finally saw her face beneath that long, golden brown hair of hers, and it struck her as odd. So THIS was the woman she had been told about? Were it not for the silver armor and the weapons strapped to the womans back, she could have easily mistaked her face for that of a commoner, a farmers daughter perhaps. A friendly smile formed over the nobles face, and the Grand Cleric responded

"You will forgive me if I am blunt with you. I am not one to waste time. We have much to discuss."

"I agree" Elissa replied happily.

The discussion was more like an interrogation, but Elissa had known this would not be an easy matter, winning the Grand Clerics trust. Alistair had already told Elissa everything he knew about the Grand Cleric in his time as a templar in training. She was very strict, and not someone that was meant to be crossed. Needless to say, Alistair let Elissa do most of the talking here, and spoke only when spoken to such as:

"So it is true." Elemena growled "You divulved Chantry secrets, Alistair! You turned your back on the Maker yet again!"

"Y-y-yes, but h-hold on!" He waved his hands pacifyingly, remembering what Elissa had told him to say "There's a perfectly good reason for it, I swear!"

"Your Grace, if I may." Elemena turned her rather fierce gaze back to the noble, and Elissa spoke "When I joined with the spirit, there was a part of me that was still uncertain as to whether I did the right thing. I had to know if I was going to become a danger to anyone else. Having learned that Alistair was trained as a templar, I asked for his permission to train me. If the spirit were to attempt to control me, I could attempt to resist."

Elemena leaned back in her chair slowly, her anger still evident, but cooled slightly "Has this spirit done anything of the sort, Miss Cousland?"

"No, your Grace."

The Grand Cleric tapped her fingers on her desk, contemplating her next question "I understand that you had a hand in curing the Arl of Redcliffe with the Sacred Ashes. You delivered his son to us. A wise move. Yet you did not reliquish the blood mage. Does he yet live?"

"He does." Elissa nodded "We need him alive to testify against Loghain and his crimes."

Elemena snorted "Politics. Petty squabbles that mean nothing in the face of eternity."

"Perhaps not. But in the face of the Blight, we must be united, or many will die."

Teyrn Loghain HAD interferred with a Templars duties. Such an offense could not be ignored. Having discussed everything at present, she finally rose from her seat "Elissa Cousland. I have three last demands of you before this meeting is ended."

"What would you have me do, Grand Cleric?" Elissa rose from her seat, and all four walked into the main hall again.

"I wish to see this...power of yours."

"Your Grace!" Tavish stepped forward, but Elemena raised a hand to stop him.

"I have a responsibility, Knight Commander. I have witnessed a miracle in this holy place, and I must know everything there is to know about the one who allowed it to happen."

Elissa nodded politely, and closed her eyes, breathing in and out before invoking the spirit. The aura of light engulfed her again, but it was a soft, yielding light. She opened her eyes slowly, and the lyrium blue eyes of the Fade stared directly at the Knight Commander and the Grand Cleric. Both were understandably taken aback by what they were witnessing. What Knight Commander Tavish saw was a possible threat to Ferelden, right in front of the Grand Cleric. But what the Grand Cleric herself saw, what she felt, was very similiar to what was witnessed months ago.

Elissa smiled, and released her powers, letting her eyes turn back to their normal golden hazel.

Elemena took a large breath to relieve the tension before continuing "Thank you. My second demand is that whatever transpires at the Landsmeet, you must turn over the blood mage Jowan."

"What do you intend to do with him?" Elissa spoke softly, knowing what was going to be said.

"He is far too dangerous to be allowed to live. The templars will invoke the Rite of Tranquility upon him." Tavish spoke righteously.

"If I may make a request..." When the Grand Cleric nodded, Elissa spoke softly, pleading in her voice "Please kill him instead. I know he deserves justice, but becoming Tranquil is something I would not wish on anyone."

The Grand Cleric studied her for a moment before finally speaking "Very well. There is one more matter that I ask you to deal with. A request of my own, if you will. The templar responsible for his capture has not yet returned. If this Jowan was indeed under Loghains control as you and Arl Eamon say...then he is also likely responsible for the dissapearance of Knight Irminric."

"Want us to find him?"

Elemena frowned "It is very likely that he is already dead. His last report was that he saw Jowan near Redcliffe when he was trying to escape. Did you happen to come across any bodies with any templar armaments?" After a moment of searching her memories, Elissa shook her head, and Elemena sighed out. "Poor boy."

"If I do not find out where he is held by Loghain or Jowan, I'll head to Redcliffe again and see if I can find anything out. I wont give up on him just yet." Elissa only remembered Irminric faintly, but she knew Bann Alfstanna well enough. She was a friend to her and her father. No more of her friends would suffer, not while she could do something about it.

"Your compassion is refreshing, but you have much else to do. I would worry about your task as a Grey Warden first. Then, once you have time..."

Elissa breathed out in relief "You know, when I received the letter, I expected to be at your mercy."

Elemena raised an eyebrow, but was smiling "I suspect Alistair has not exactly been kind in his description of me." Everyone looked at the bastard prince, who blushed and pointedly looked away. "It matters not. What matters is our duty, nothing more. If anything, the Chantry is in your debt now. Abomination or not, you have recovered the ashes of Andraste herself. That is a clear sign of the Makers favor. It would seem that we are at your mercy, but I had to be certain of your character. But enough talk." She nodded to Tavish, who gestured them back to the door "It is time for you to leave. You have much to do, and so do I."

Elissa bowed, and the three of them walked away, leaving Elemena with her thoughts. Those eyes of hers, they had frightened her. Yet even so, she could not deny what else she had seen. This Elissa had stood before her, and she did not see a noblewoman. She did not see an abomination, a Grey Warden, a traitor, a dragonslayer, or even a hero, much as she'd appeared to be these things. No, what she had seen was something else entirely, the only thing that could have not only survive impossible odds and escape certain death, but even find salvation for herself and countless others in her discovery of Andrastes final resting place.

What the Grand Cleric had seen, was a miracle.


	43. Best Served Cold

The Landsmeet chamber a stark contrast to the calm and quiet of the Denerim Chantry. Nobles whispering softly, or shouting angrily, it was nearly too much for Elemena to bear. She knew she did not have too many years left, the constant buzzing of these selfish fools would certainly hasten her deliverance to the Maker if they did not cease. Considering the thought, she dryly thought to herself that it would not be such a terrible thing. At least there would be blessed silence. Trying to distract herself, she panned her view of the crowd from her balcony to see who was in attendance today. Familiar faces of some of the Banns and Arls were recognized, as was the face of Seneschal Gram. An older man, long black hair with strands of gray, and a leathered face that would frighten the children when he came to pray in the Chantry. He was always generous with his tithes, if a bit gruff in his manners.

The Queen herself, was not present. Elemena found this very odd. In previous Landsmeets, Anora always took to her seat early. She struck the cleric as very disciplined, much like her father, and not one to mince words or waste time. Why was she not here. The Grand Cleric pushed it out of her mind; these were worldly concerns. She looked down and saw the Teyrn on the middle of the carpet close to the throne, along with two people flanking his left and right. The woman she barely remembered, a knight in service to the army. What was her name again? Kathrien? Cauthrien? The man standing next to him, however, she knew quite well, as did everyone else.

Arl Rendon Howe.

Elemena, in her years as Grand Cleric of Ferelden, had always found the man to have a certain...air of malice about him. Behind all of the fake smiles and jokes, there was a fire that she could see in his eyes. And oddly enough, she noticed it seemed to burn the brightest whenever he was around Teyrn Bryce Cousland. She had wondered why that was; by what she had seen, Teyrn Cousland was the only friend the Arl had. With the news of the Teyrns death, along with his family, it was now clear to Elemena where it all stemmed from. Maferath loved Andraste, but in the end had betrayed her to the Imperium out of jealousy. And so it was that a friendship had been destroyed by that same sinful pride.

The doors swung open, Elissa scowling at the crowd before her as her three companions followed her in. She eventually fell back to allow Eamon to lead, joining Alistair and Dagonet behind him. Immediately the room was filled with more of the incessant buzzing the Grand Cleric despised, but at least there was sufficient cause for it this time. The crowd cleared the way for them as they approached Teyrn Loghain, Eamon speaking first:

"Teyrn Loghain. I am pleased to see that you could make an appearance on such short notice."

The Teyrn returned it with an accusatory tone "How could I ignore the important call of a Landsmeet, when a Blight threatens to tear apart our lands?"

"The Blight is the reason we are all here, Loghain. Ferelden needs a strong King to lead it-"

"Ferelden HAS a strong ruler. Its Queen." Loghain pointed directly at Eamon "And I command her armies."

"None of you are fit to command anything." a cold voice growled next to Eamon. Everyone looked at Elissa that moment, who ignored all but one person present in this room. The man responsible for her misery, who had taken away her family, friends, her home, her hopes and dreams, her life itself. All gone in a single night of blood, fire, and betrayal. Rendon met her gaze with a cruel smile on his face. She wanted nothing more than to tear it apart with her bare hands, right in front of all the nobles in the Landsmeet, but a strong hand grasped hers, and she let a better thought enter her mind. A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I see that you survived Ostagar, Elissa." She snapped her head at Loghain with fury in her eyes as he continued "Your Father was conspiring with the Empress of Orlais to-"

"I don't give a damn WHAT lies that MONSTER spinned!" she pointed directly at Rendon as she spoke "The fact remains that his men butchered my entire household!" She turned back to Loghain, a cold and mocking tone in her voice "Or are you suggesting that little Oren was plotting to lead the Empresses armies to our doorsteps?!"

The murmurs of the surrounding nobles increased, with some of them shouting out after her.

"Why hasn't that murderer hanged yet!"

"What's to stop him from plundering MY lands next?!"

Loghain finally capitulated with responding. He growled back at her "I had nothing to do with how your families castle was claimed."

Everyone then turned to the Arl, whose smile faltered somewhat, and bowed slightly "A rather unfortunate misunderstanding. It does not seem to matter, as the last Cousland before us has proven herself a traitor."

"Regardless of what was done," Loghain followed up "You've thrown in with Marics bastard and seek the throne."

Elissa let a cruel smile of her own grace her lips "Did you enjoy the package that I sent you, my Arl?"

A flash of anger appeared on his face and vanished, but it was enough for Elissa to gain satisfaction from. After brutally torturing and murdering Captain Lowan, she sent his head straight to him in Denerim, with a picture of the Cousland symbol attached. The message, along with the news of Highevers liberation from Amaranthine forces, was nothing but infuriating for the Arl, who could not spare more troops. His men were spread out enough in Denerim as is.

"Where's the Queen, Loghain? I have a great desire to speak with her." Eamon interrupted.

Loghain snorted at him "You think I would allow any of you close to her? And let an Orlesian dagger slip through her ribs? I daresay your feebleness has left your ability to rule in question."

"Do not speak to me of assassins, Loghain." Eamon snarled. "We both know what you intended with your poison. Call it whatever you wish, but do not think that I will grant you support like so many of these..." he pointed at Howe "sycophants!"

Elissa stepped forward, her fierce gaze leveled with Loghains "The both of you will pay with your lives for what you have done."

"Watch your tongue, Cousland." Ser Cauthrien stepped between Elissa and Loghain.

Cauthrien. How could she have sided with that fool and that...monster? Elissa had regarded her with a considerable amount of respect; she was one of the few warriors that could keep up with her in sparring, and she had nearly beaten her in a tournament three years ago. The two of them even managed to fend off an entire gang of bandits in the alleyways of Denerim, trying to make it back to the palace. Someone as honorable, as brave as her...could she too have been misled? "It has been a long time, Ser Cauthrien."

The knight said nothing, for a new voice boomed out to their left "I believe this has gone on long enough." An older man in dark armor approached, his hair brushed aside as he walked forward. "It is time to begin the Landsmeet. The matter of Alistairs claim to the throne will be settled within five days time. Today, we can begin with the claim to Highever."

"The Teyrnship of Highever resides with the Howes, Seneschal." Loghain replied. Rendon grinned victoriously at Elissa, but the grin was short lived.

The Seneschal merely shook his head "How quickly you forget the laws of the Landsmeet, Regent. The decision is not yours, even if you were a King."

"What doubt can there be in my worth to Ferelden, Gram?" Howe sneered. "I've eliminated a traitor to the throne, and kept the peace in both my lands and the capital."

"Disregarding the 'evidence' of Bryce Couslands betrayal, which has still not convinced me, it would be incredibly foolish to grant so much authority and land to one man." Gram then looked at Loghain "I am dissapointed that you have continually obstructed my duties of serving justice. His crimes of late are apparent, no matter his reasons. His trial WILL be held in a few days time, but for now," He turned to all of the nobles, raising his voice "It is time to call for a vote to decide the matter of the Highever Teyrnship."

"Waking Seas stands with the Couslands!" Elissa shot a smile to Alfstanna, who returned it.

"Dragons Peak supports Bryces heir."

"If it will get me back to more IMPORTANT matters" Arl Wulff growled "The Western Hills supports Elissa Cousland."

"South Reach stands with the Lady Cousland. And may that bastard Howe face JUSTICE." Bryland righteously stated.

"Lothering stands with Arl Howe." Ceorlic said meekly.

"Winter's Breath votes in favor of Elissa Cousland."

Seneschal Gram cleared his throat, and spoke "It is decided then. I hereby grant the Teyrnship of Highever to Elissa Cousland. Take a knee, my lady." She gracefully walked up before him, and did as he asked, looking down at the ground with a triumphant smile. "Do you swear, in the sight of the Maker, to uphold the peace and justice in the lands of Highever, and to serve Ferelden as Teyrn?"

"I swear."

Gram allowed himself a smile as well. "Rise, Teyrn of Highever."

She did, and in the corner of her eye, she noticed that someone was already walking away. "Not ANOTHER STEP!" she yelled out. The figure stopped dead in his tracks, and they met eachothers eyes. "You know, Rendon, I'm actually dissapointed. I wanted to lose, so I could have a chance to kill you in front of every single noble present in our great nation. The choice is yours; do you dispute my claim?" She drew her family sword, and pointed it directly at him.

Rendon was bright red with anger. That impudent little whore had taken away what should have been rightfully HIS. He could see that damned Cousland courage in those eyes of hers; she had grown into a fine warrior, that much he could tell. It only served to make him hate her even more, for she embodied everything that he despied.

"Please say yes, Rendon." a cold, mocking voice called out to him. "Duel me."

As much as he wanted to tear her into pieces and scatter her remains around the floor, a better idea entered his mind, and he shook his head. "No, I do not dispute your claim."

Elissa snorted at him "I expected better of you." She walked forward, her sword still pointed at him, and she placed it on his shoulder, forcing it down.

"**Kneel**."

"What are you doing?" Loghain barked.

Elissa maintaned her scowl at Rendon "I require his oath of loyalty. The Arling of Amaranthine falls under the jurisdiction of the Teyrn of Highever. He must kneel before his betters, and he must swear the allegiance of himself, and all of his banns to me."

"You were always one for petty revenge, Elissa." Ceorlic chided.

That single word made Elissas eyes go wide. "Petty?" She strode directly toward the old man, sword now pointed at him as he shrunk back "PETTY?! You call the death of my entire family PETTY?!" She pointed her sword backward at Rendon as she continued her rant "That little shit is going to swear his undying loyalty to me infront of everyone present in this chamber! It's the only way hes going to walk out of here alive. Do you have a problem with that?!" Not giving the old man time to answer, she stomped right back to the Arl, and put the tip of her sword directly under his throat

"You will kneel, or you will die."

After what seemed to be an eternity of the two staring at eachother with nothing but hatred in their eyes, the Arl finally capitulated, taking a knee, and speaking the words "I, Arl Rendon Howe, do solemnly swear, that I will be faithful to the Teyrn in matters of life, limb, and earthly honor. Never will I bear arms against her, or her heirs. This I swear, in the sight of the Maker."

Her revenge was nearly complete. It was only the matter of taking his life now, but she would not do so, not yet. It would not be honorable here, even considering the fact that everyone knew his words ultimately meant nothing, and that everyone knew him to be a murderer. Today, they would say that she demonstrated a degree of mercy by allowing him to live, but that was for the foolish to believe. It would have been better for him to die here. Revenge truly was a dish best served cold. For the longest time she had plotted her revenge, and she finally concluded that this was greater than any torture she could inflict on the man. That would come later.

"I accept. You may go now."

With whatever dignity he had left, the Arl avoided looking at her, and stalked off out of the Landsmeet Chamber, plotting all of the horrible, twisted ways he would claim his revenge.


	44. Social Call

It was only Alistair, Elissa, and Dagonet walking through the streets of Denerim. She had ordered everyone else to wait at Eamons estate for the time being; bringing in a large number of armed combatants to the Landsmeet would have only escalated matters that were tense enough as is.

"Are you alright, Alistair?" she softly spoke.

"I should be asking the same of you."

"No, Alistair." she asserted "Everyone worries about me all the time. Right now, its about you."

He sighed out, and after a moment of silence "The both of them were there. Right in front of me. Your families murderer and...and.."

"Duncan's murderer." She finished for him.

"I wanted to say something. Anything. But...I didn't know what to say. I only knew what I felt." He stopped, pinching his brow and closing his eyes as the others stopped in their tracks. "And there you were, dealing with both of them and the Grand Cleric. I thought I was ready to be King. And I couldn't even help with-"

She put a finger to his lips "No more of that. I'm the only one here allowed to have self doubts and you know it." He smiled, and she gave him a chaste kiss before pulling back "We talked about this, remember? You have much to learn as King. I don't expect you to simply transform into a charismatic leader overnight. It will come, all in good time."

He suddenly pulled her in to her surprise, and they met again, her back leg slightly rising off the ground before he pulled away. "Well, I DO have this canny trait of learning things quickly, you see."

She rolled her eyes at him, knowing what was implied. Men and their egos, she dryly commented to himself.

"Anyways, enough about me." the charm in his voice was gone, replaced with his serious tone "That must have been difficult, being there...I'm worried. About you. Please say something."

She nodded her head, looking at the ground "I really wanted to butcher him, right then and there Alistair. It pained me a little to see him, but..." She looked straight at him "It was easier, with you. Being with you, loving you, it's whats kept me alive."

"You really mean that? I don't exactly inspire-"

"Of COURSE I do!" she interrupted, a degree of hurt in his voice that made him wince "When we met in Ostagar, I was broken. I never thought I would ever feel whole again, not after everything I had experienced. But then...you came into my life." She smiled sadly as she held his cheek in her hands "I don't think I'll ever be the same Elissa again, but I think, at last, I'm beginning to understand."

Alistair knew what she spoke of. He had been with her this entire last year after all. The grief, the guilt, and the hatred were starting to fade, and for the longest time, he wondered what had sparked the change. Was it the trials of Andraste, and seeing the spirit of her Father, consoling her? Was it the retaking of her lands which rightfully belonged to her? Perhaps it was the other tasks she had carried out, such as saving Redcliffe, the Circle Tower, uniting Orzammar under a just King, or helping Zathrian release his hatred.

But no. She had told him the answer: it was him. And here he was, believing himself to be all but powerless when she would awake in the middle of the night, screaming because of her condition, and he would feel completely useless in his attempts to soothe her. Or the times when she would vent her grief to him as they lay awake at night, and he would have no answer to give, save for 'I'm sorry' or 'It's not your fault.' How could he possibly compare to everything else? And yet, not only had she said it was so, she seemed hurt by the suggestion that it was otherwise.

At this realization, all other thoughts fled, and he remembered what was most important.

"I love you so much, Elissa." he spoke softly.

She smiled at him "And I love you so much, Alistair. I don't know whether or not justice will help me move on. But I've realized now that it doesn't matter. What's important is the present."

* * *

They had much to do. Eamon suggested they head back to the estate as soon as possible, but Elissa had a few things to take care of first. Talking to the nobles and updating herself on the need to know took precedence over everything. And she had also made a promise to Zevran. They would have to speak to this Master Ignacio, and see if they could make a bargain to cancel the contract on their lives.

Making their way through the market, they were immediately accosted by a young woman

"Ahh, hello there." She curtsied to Alistair, ignoring Elissa, who recognized her. Habren. The spoiled, selfish little bitch whom Elissa wished would fall onto something sharp and die. Painfully. Elissa remembered all too well the snide remarks Habren pointed at her in the social gatherings. Elissa finally had enough one day, and snuck a worm into her dress when she wasn't looking. The result was even better than Elissa could hope for: Habren screamed and cried, tearing her dress apart until she was in nothing but her small clothes, in front of half the nobles of Ferelden. Elissa laughed so hard that day she cried a little herself, needing Thomas to pull her up off the ground as she watched four guards restrain Habren from trying to exact revenge.

"Allow me to introduce myself," she purred to Alistair. "I an Habren, daughter of Arl Bryland. You are Alistair yes?"

"Uh yes! That's me. Alistair." he was blushing, trying to avoid looking at what Habren had done with her dress, her cleavage exposed as she tenderly walked closer to him.

"I understand you are to be King, if what my Father says is true."

"It will be so." Elissa stated coldly, crossing her arms. "And I am to be his Queen."

They locked eyes for a moment, and then Habren looked at Alistair again, smiling seductively "I see. You should take care in the company that you keep, Ser Alistair." She looked back at Elissa smugly "Some nobles simply have no sense of dignity or etiquette at all."

"Indeed, tell us, fair Habren," Elissa mockingly interrupted "of the time that you stripped naked out of your Orlesian dress, right in front of everyone at that spring salon. You do remember, do you not?" . Habren shot her an angry glare before Elissa took Alistair by the arm, walking by her as she smiled "Perhaps we can discuss it another time. I've just realized we have somewhere else to be at the moment. Fare you well, Habren."

As they walked off, Elissa heard Habren mutter the words "You little slut!", and she merely rolled her eyes. Alistair cleared his throat and asked "You want to tell me what in the Makers name that was all about?"

"Isn't it obvious, Alistair? She wants to take my place as Queen."

"No no no, I got THAT part rather clearly. The dress part."

Elissa smiled wickedly "Oh that? I'll tell you later. For now, take that as a warning. There's plenty more women like that you will have to contend with soon."

* * *

They walked right into the Gnawed Noble tavern, and now the games would begin.

"Glad to see someone got their home back." a voice grumbled at their left. "Only real important business in this blighted Landsmeet is saving ones home."

Elissa took a long look at Arl Wulff as he simply drank from his flagon. He was clearly agitated, but she decided to follow up "I never thanked you for standing up for my family today, Arl Wulff. Thank you."

He shot her a look, then went back to drinking "You're welcome."

"I take it then," She cautiously spoke "that I should take my leave?"

He sighed, placing his flagon down, and motioning for the barmaid to refill it, throwing a few sovereigns on the table. "There's little for me to say. The Western Hills have fallen. My sons are dead, slain by those cursed darkspawn. But of course, that is nothing but TRIVIAL concerns for the more important matters of the Landsmeet, and the dreaded Orlesians."

A moment of silence fell between them, before Elissa found the courage to sit down across from him, gently shoving the mans sovereigns back to him, and placing her own on the table. "My Arl, I had no idea... I am deeply sorry for your loss, both of your sons were good men. I... I know what its like to-"

"Lose the ones you care about?" he finished "Yes, I suppose you do." He studied her again. She had grown. There were some small, almost unnoticable scars on her face, but the Arl was very perceptive "You've changed. I can tell. You're a Warden now, yes?" She nodded, and the barmaid arrived, pouring more ale into his flagon, prompting him to drink again. "Look, I don't care WHO sits on that Void forsaken throne. I want our armies to push back those monsters."

"We are both Wardens, Arl Wulff. Unlike Loghain, we understand the danger of the Blight. Do not trust Loghains lies that the Wardens are traitors. Trust in the Order. And if you cannot trust to that, trust in my family name. A Cousland always does their duty."

"If I didn't trust your family, I wouldn't have voted to give back your Teyrnir." He drank again, wiping his beard to dry away the alcohol. "You have my support, for you and your husband to take the throne."

"Thank you, ser." Alistair smiled "I promise you, on the honor of the Grey Wardens, we will not fail you."

Elissa gave a melancholy smile "You've done so much for us Arl Wulff, that I believe I should return the favor. My Fathers armies, battered as they are, are slowly regrouping back in Highever. But I believe them to be wasted in the north, when the darkspawn are attacking from the south. You've helped to restore my home, so let me help to restore yours."

After another moment of silence, he raised his flagon again, speaking once more before drinking "Your offer is appreciated, Miss Cousland, but you have far too much on your plate to deal with at the moment. I'll take the sentiment behind it as reward enough. Now, today has been rather trying, if you would perhaps..."

"Good day, Arl Wulff."

As they left to no doubt talk to the other points of interest, Arl Wulff recalled his memories of Elissa. Young, brash, idealistic, and a good fighter. The boys would never keep their mouths shut about her. It was only now that he realized why. Perhaps who sat on the throne was important after all.

* * *

"Good day, Bann Sighard." she tried her best to maintain that same polite tone to the other man that sat next to him "Bann Ceorlic."

Bann Sighard nodded curtly, but Ceorlic frantically spoke "Whatever you want, the answer is NO."

"I expected as much, coming from the man who abandoned his town of Lothering to the Darkspawn." she shrugged back at him.

Ceorlic's face flushed bright red "YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

"I've naught the time to trade words with a coward." She ignored him, even as she took a seat next to him, looking pointedly at Sighard "My deepest thanks today for aiding me. You will be rewarded, of this, I swear."

Bann Sighard smiled wryly "Ahh, come now Miss Cousland. I've played this game longer than you have. What is it that you want? Support for the throne?"

"Not if you do not believe me capable, Sighard. I will not hold it against you. I owe you much for restoring my lands to me."

"It's not YOU that I do not believe capable, Elissa." He looked at Alistair "With all due respect to your husband, how can we trust that a bastard heir will know what is best for Fereldens interests?"

Elissa took Alistairs hand in hers "It is precisely because he is uncorrupted by politics, that he will know what is best for Ferelden. And if you do not believe that, well, know that he will not rule alone. In any event, the Blight is what matters. As Wardens, we will do our utmost to ensure Ferelden defeats the darkspawn."

"My name's Alistair, by the way. If it matters. Probably not."

Sighard looked at the pair of them, but before he could speak, Ceorlic interrupted "Sighard, you wouldn't dare, would you?! These two are traitors that let Cailan die!"

Sighard sighed at the man, before finally answering "I will consider what you have said, Elissa, but I promise nothing. There IS, however, something you could do for me, if you would not mind. A small favor."

This was fair game to Elissa; a favor for a favor "What would you ask of me?"

"Find my son." Sighard chuckled "Last I heard of him, he was trying to track down a friend of his. Was heading here in fact! But now hes gone. Probably off to the Pearl, Maker forbid. You know he fancied you?"

"Maybe I'll shout his name in the Market for him to 'master my taint'! THAT should work quickly enough."

Sighard spit out his drunk, laughing as he took in the words that this madwoman spoke. Ceorlic muttered something rather unpleasant under his breath about her, and Alistair, as always, blushed. Predictable, Elissa said to herself. "I'll see what I can do about your son. I meant every word when I said I would repay you however, so do not allow me to forget my debt. Farewell!"

* * *

"Elissa!"

"Alfstanna!"

The two women hugged fiercely as Arl Bryland grimly smiled. He was glad that at least amidst all of this chaos and strife, there could be some measure of happiness to be had.

Elissa pulled back and her smile faded "Alfstanna, not to worry you, but you do realize your brother is missing, yes?"

Alfstanna, in turn, let her smile fade "When you join the Templars, family connections become hard to maintain. What have you heard?"

"He was tracking a blood mage from the Circle Tower when he dissapeared. That same blood mage," Elissa continued as she sat down "was sprung from the Denerim dungeons by Loghain to poison Arl Eamon."

Alfstanna let the words sink in for a moment "So it's true. The rumors we heard about Eamon, his son-"

"Likely all true, unfortunately." Elissa finished. "If you do not believe what I have said about your brother, ask the Grand Cleric. She was the one who informed me about Irminrics dissapearace."

"I believe you, Elissa. But I'm not worried about him." Alfstanna put a hand on Brylands gauntlet as she spoke "My lands have been having troubles of their own. And Bryland.."

Everyone looked at Bryland, but he rose a hand "I'd rather drop the subject, if you don't mind. It's good to see that you got your lands back, Miss Cousland. A shame that you didn't kill that bastard as well."

"Rendon will face justice all in good time, of that you can be sure of." Elissa said cooly. "I have the both of you to thank for your part in preserving my families legacy."

Remembering something earlier, Bryland spoke again "I heard my daughter screaming outside just a moment ago. Did you-"

"Yes, we did speak." Elissa didn't bother hiding her wicked smile. "She's wearing that ridiculous tiara again. And she tried to seduce my fiance."

Bryland rolled his eyes "I should have expected such behavior from her. She's obviously got it in her head that she has a chance at grasping more riches in this madness. My apologies."

Alfstanna spoke again, with some concern in her voice "I actually wish to speak to you of-"

"Alistair, meet Bann Alfstanna of the Waking Seas, and Arl Bryland of South Reach. This is Alistair, my fiance as you know."

Alistair smiled awkwardly at them, and shook their hands, taking a seat with Elissa. "Hi! I'm Alistair, but you just found that out. Oh! And I'm Marics bastard. Kind of weird. I know."

Alfstanna giggled "I can see why you chose him, Elissa. Adorably awkward." Her tone changed to concern again as her smile faded "Now, I know why you the two of you are here, and while I am happy of course to help you end Loghains madness, I am not entirely convinced that ousting Anora would be best. With all due respect Alistair, you're not exactly...qualified, for being a King. Royal blood or not."

"I know that I've got no formal training," Alistair said diplomatically "but right now, what's important is that I know how to defeat the Blight. As far as afterward is concerned, there will be plenty of time to learn later. After all," He kissed Elissa on the cheek "I'll have plenty of people ready to teach me when the time comes."

Alfstanna and Bryland both looked at the couple, then it was Bryland who spoke first "I've heard some interesting rumors about the two of you as of late. Dragonslaying, finding the resting place of Andraste, all sounds like hogwash and fairytales to me. But...perhaps a fairytale is what we need right now. And I'm certainly enjoying the idea of everyone living happily ever after, once this unholy invasion is dealt with of course."

"I don't know if we can deliver a fairy tale ending for Ferelden, but as long as there is life in my body, I will do everything in my power to achieve it. On my parents souls, I swear it."

Alfstanna looked at the chantry symbol adorning her neck. Had Elissa truly found the Urn of Sacred Ashes? Was this a sign of the Makers will? She smiled, and looked to her friend "Very well, Elissa. You have my support. Let us end this war, so we can drive out these invaders."

* * *

Zevran was leaning on a wall next to a door as both Elissa and Alistair approached him "Ahh, glad to see that things are going smoothly. Let us talk to Ignacio, yes?"

Elissa curtly nodded, and all of them walked inside, to find a bald man with two guards next to him. "You received my letter yes? Maybe there are some things we could talk about." He introduced smoothly.

"Just make sure the conversation stays civil, Ignacio." Zevran said, with an edge of hostility in his voice that Elissa was not accustomed to.

"The Warden here is of great interest to me, Zevran." Ignacio calmy replied "And you are already dead in my eyes."

"What do you want?" Elissa interrupted.

Ignacio smiled graciously, and cleared his throat before addressing the noblewoman. "I assume you know who I am, my lady. And who we represent."

"You were hired to kill me." Elissa stated coldly.

"I cannot stress enough that I wasn't hired to do anything. An associate was, and he has failed." Ignacio stared at Zevran "And failed, badly."

"I'd like to see YOU do any better." was Zevran's response.

Ignacio crossed his arms "I am not here for that. I am here for quite the contrary, in fact. Ferelden is a busy place, Miss Cousland. Lots of people not getting along, as you well know."

"And?"

"The people that handle that sort of thing can get busy, you see. So, maybe someone whose crossed our path and lived, well...maybe they could help out."

"And why would I wish to help you?" Elissa couldn't believe what she was hearing. They attempt to murder her, and now expect her help? That was rich.

Ignacio smiled "A number of reasons, actually. The first being, that someone who helps our associates, even if they have not 'gotten along', might not be of any further interest to associates. The second, well..." He approached Elissa closely, and whispered "Let's just say that what I propose is more of a favor to you then anyone else."

The first reason was good enough for Elissa, and the only reason she really came here in the first place. The Crows were renowned for always getting the job done, so any future threats on her life or Alistairs that could be avoided was appreciated, but the second reason? "I'm listening."

"Here's how it works. I hand you a scroll. You read the scroll and learn about someone interesting." He smiled cruely "If you find out something 'unfortunate' has happened, you come back to me, and I thank you for, letting me know." At Elissas disgust, he quickly added "I should tell you also, that the people you read about may be people you are actively, 'interested' in. And of course, you can decide to do nothing, someone else can always let me know of any misfortunes that happen."

Elissa looked at Alistair. He was as uncomfortable with this situation as she was, but her curiosity got the better of her, and Zevran needed her help. "If I do this, I want no more...surprises."

"At the moment, I cannot promise that." Ignacio let his smile fade "One master has already renewed the contract. If, however, that associate fails, and the master tries to hire again, perhaps all he will get is silence. And besides...the Crows are loathe to accept contracts on impolitic targets, such as Grey Wardens. While the Crows are honorbound to finish a contract, I highly doubt that anyone will attempt to complete what has already been a...futile effort."

He then held out a scroll to Elissa, and after a moment of considering her options, he hesitantly took it in her hands. They both exchanged farewells, and after Elissa was outside, she finally read what the scroll had to say.


	45. Bad News

As she walked inside Eamons estate, Elissa pondered the new information Ignacio gave her. He had offered her two pawns of Rendon Howe. The first was Paedan, who was trapping Grey Warden sympathizers in the Pearl. The second was Captain Chase, who has recently been involved with kidnapping. Even considering that it could be a trap playing on her wish for revenge, Elissa knew she had to do this.

The night that Elissa took back her Castle and tortured Captain Lowan, he had revealed to her that not all of Amaranthines' forces were involved in the assault on her home, but of those who were, they were all in Denerim, either helping to support 'order' in the city, or at the Arl's Estate. When the subject turned to Rendons activities and his children, he was useless on the matter, being at Highever this entire time. But perhaps Paedan or Chase may know...

The Highever troops stationed inside saluted her as she passed, and she saluted back, finally walking into Eamons study. He was standing there with a young elvish woman.

"Ah, greetings you two! I trust the accommodations are to your liking?" he greeted warmly.

"I've lived on the road for most of this past year, Eamon. Of course it is." Elissa stretched her body, weary from all the walking.

Eamon laughed at the both of them "I suppose it would be a refreshing change at that. How fared your visit in the tavern?"

To Elissas surprise, Alistair was the one to answer "Looks like we've got a few allies at least. Alfstanna, Bryland and Wulff are with us. Sighards on the fence though. And as Elissa predicted, Ceorlic is firmly in Loghains camp."

Eamon let his jaw drop "That is most fortunate indeed! It is good that you are getting to know the Arls and Banns of Ferelden, Alistair. You will need their support, during this crisis, and in the years to come." His smile dissapeared as he looked to the young elf next to him "We have a visitor."

She stepped forward and curtied to Elissa and Alistair "Greetings. I am Erlina, handmaiden to our Queen Anora. She sent me here to ask for your help."

Elissa rose an eyebrow "I'm sorry, I'm supposed to believe that? Your Queen is aware, I hope, that Alistair and I intend to challenge her claim to the throne? What help would she expect from me?"

"My lady is aware, yes...but that is not what is important at the moment. You see, Miss Cousland, after Ostagar, when her father returned with no King, and only dark rumors, she tried to ask what had happened, but he would give no answer. So she tries to talk to Howe, who is now Loghains right hand, but he is not so nice, as you know."

"Get to the point." Elissa stated under gritted teeth. This elf was lying, that much she knew, but how much?

"Howe calls her all sorts of names, traitor being the kindest, and locks her up in his palace. Now she waits, trapped in that mad mans house, and there is nothing I can do to save her!" Erlina cried out.

Elissa crossed her arms "IF, what you say is true, let Loghain rescue her."

"Howe is a vicious, manipulative snake." Erlina hissed "He's tried to convince the Regent to murder her so that they could pin the blame on you and Arl Eamon."

Elissa let her arms drop to the ground, her angry eyes boring into the elves "And you want me to what, go inside, only to find her corpse and have the city guard conveniently show up just as I'm standing over her? There's absolutely NO reason for me to trust anything you say!"

Eamon placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to soothe her "My friend, we have no choice in this matter. If Anora is already dead, then Loghain could simply blame us now, and we would appear the murderers all the same."

She whipped her head at the Arl "This is the single most obvious trap I've ever seen in my entire life, and I'm about to go walking right into it!"

A timid voice replied to her "If...if it helps my lady...I can remain in the Arls estate while you rescue her. If..." Erlina stood up straight now, no longer cringing from the Wardens wrath "If what I say is false, your men can execute me."

Elissa snorted "Yes. Stay here and poison our Arl while the rest of us get torn to pieces in the meatgrinder." She whistled, and two Highever guards walked into the room. "Escort this one into one of the guest rooms. She is not allowed to leave, nor is anyone allowed to enter until I return."

One of the men nodded, and Erlina walked toward them, finally exiting the room. When she left, Elissa walked toward the nearest wall, took her gauntlet off, and punched it with all of her might.

"Elissa."

Alistair had walked behind her, and cradled her hand with his. As he did so, Elissa spoke aloud "Let us pretend, for a moment, that what she said was true. If Anora is alive, and she isn't part of the conspiracy to kill Cailan, and I rescue her from Howes clutches. What is to stop her from turning around and stabbing me in the back to keep her crown?" She looked directly at Eamon "She will NOT support our bid for the throne, Eamon. You know her even more than I do. And considering the fact that we intend to kill her father..."

"I have no easy answer for you but this." Eamon stated calmly "If we do not at least attempt a rescue, we will almost certainly lose the Landsmeet. Loghain is just as much a hero to the people as you are, yet your fame has only been recent. They will trust to his word quicker than yours that you murdered Anora, even if she is simply hiding. If Anora is in the Denerim Estate, then we must bring her here, to find out her intentions and take her away from Loghain as a bargaining chip if nothing else. And of course..." Eamon paused, before dropping the last words "If this is a trap, then Rendon Howe will be there. It is his estate, after all."

This wasn't the way she wanted to kill him, but...it made little difference to her now. All that mattered was the anger built up inside of her, knowing that he was plotting something for her, and she would have to face it. But she would not face it alone, nor would this end quietly. It would end with fire, blood, and retribution.

The group of ten had decided to split into two groups. Elissa, Alistair, Morrigan, Leliana, and Dagonet would deal with Captain Chase at the ransom drop location mentioned on the scroll, while Wynne, Sten, Zevran, Oghren, and Shale would head straight to the Pearl, kill all of Paedans men, and bring him straight to Elissa for questioning. Once Elissa received all of the information they needed, Elissas group would sneak into the Arls Estate, and assess the defenses of the building, also determining whether or not Anora was indeed alive. Wynne's group, along with the men of Highever, would scout the perimeter and determine if there was a trap in waiting. Once that was done, they would await for Elissas' signal, and then...

* * *

Hours later

Elissa was standing over the wounded body of Captain Chase, the family sword pointed directly at his throat. Several dead men also surrounded them; more of Howes men involved in a kidnapping. But the boy was NOT here. The Antivan Crows, however, had apparently held true to their word; three of them fought at her side, killing Howes men. But once they determined that Chase was under her control, they left abruptly. Nothing was as it seemed.

"Where is the boy?!" Elissa screamed at Chase.

"Probably at the bottom of Lake Calenhad serving as dinner for the fish..." Chase laughed at her. "My men should be delivering his head to his father by now."

Elissa grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground "You pathetic, miserable SHIT!" She threw him down onto the ground, and pointed her sword directly at the mans crotch "Do you happen to know how your fellow Captain died? He refused to give me information, so I..." She gently pushed the blade forward, enough to push into the fabric and make it very uncomfortable for Chase, but not enough to pierce anything "tortured him. Took away his dignity. Took away what made him a man. Made him scream like a little girl until he told me everything I wanted to know. It was only until after I tired of his wimpering that I finally...ended him."

Alistair, for his part, knew this story, though it still made him rather sick listening to it. He was willing to forgive Elissa for what she had done; after all, she had every reason to completely snap and turn into a monster. But she had managed to rise above it. Alistair himself desired revenge upon Loghain, who was he to judge her? Leliana, however, was mortified beyond belief. This woman had done a terrible thing in her quest for revenge. She was the one who found Andrastes Ashes, how could someone like that do something so..

Morrigan, simply shrugged it off. "He deserved it."

Both Leliana and Alistair looked at her with shock and disgust, but Elissa ignored all three of them "Captain Chase, you are going to tell me everything you know. That is simply how it has to be. How much pain you endure between now and then depends on you." She took up his hand, and raised her family sword up, intending to cut off one of the mans fingers, but this time around, she did not think she could go through with it. In truth, the horrible screams of Lowan haunted her. What she had done to him, she never wished to do on anyone else again. That, combined with how she was trying, albeit in her mind failing miserably, to change her darker side, made this difficult, to say the least.

She needn't have worried.

"Alright! Alright! What do you want to know!" Captain Chase frantically spoke.

"Has Howe prepared a trap for me in his Estate?"

"He's recalled all of us to the estate! Said that you would be coming! Said not to kill you!"

That made Elissa pause for a moment. "Why?"

"I honestly don't know! I did hear him mentioning something about you and his son, Thomas!"

Elissas' eyes widened "Is Thomas part of Rendons schemes?! Is Delilah?! Nathaniel?!"

"N-Nathaniel? You mean the eldest! No, he's still in the Free Marches! But..." Chase gave her a puzzled look "Didn't you know? Delilah is dead. Rendon ordered her killed."

Elissa let her grip of Captain Chase slacken as the news hit her. Delilah. Her childhood friend. Dead. By Howes hand, once more "Why?! Why would Rendon DO that?!"

Chase shook his head "She wouldn't cooperate! Both Thomas and Delilah found out about our attack on Highever, and when they confronted my Arl, he had them imprisoned here!"

"They are in Fort Drakon?!" Elissa screamed.

"NO!" Chase raised a calming hand "They're locked in the dungeons under the Denerim Estate, or at least Thomas is. Last I heard of the youngest, she was to be taken outside the city limits to be executed."

Elissa said nothing as she tried to contain her grief at Delilahs passing "Thomas still lives?"

"He does...but...they torture him. Rendon wants to break his will so that he'll cooperate."

Elissa could hear no more of this. In a moment of wrath, she immediately killed Captain Chase by burying her sword into his chest. Immediately she felt guilty, even considering the man was part of the Highever attack himself. The anger was still within her; a fire that threatened to burn everything in its path should it be nurtured.

"Paedan's dead." a dwarven voice sounded off behind her, several footsteps indicating that many were following him. "Blame the golem. Turned him into a damned mess. I'll never get these soddings stains out."

Elissa rose to her feet, and turned around, looking at Alistair and Leliana. She walked up to the both of them, and she turned to Leliana "You're still writing that story about me, aren't you?"

Leliana stammered out "Y-y-yes. I am."

Elissa nodded at her "I know you must think me to be a monster, doing something like that to someone."

The bard pointedly looked away from her "I've...done terrible things myself...I'm not going to judge you."

"Someone should." Elissa replied. "That's why I want you to include what I said into that story of yours."

Then her thoughts turned back to Howe. That unbelievable, craven demon had reached a new low. Not only had he killed her entire family and tried to take her lands, but he was also killing off his own children?! No, Elissa reminded herself. Thomas is alive. She HAS to get him out!


	46. Reckoning

Elissa stood in the pantry of the Denerim Estate in her guard disguise, along with her four companions. The plan had worked; they had infiltrated the mansion without alerting the guard. Morrigan was curious to see this Rendon Howe, face to face, and she had felt obligated to return her a favor for dealing with her mother Flemeth. Leliana, ever a loyal friend, wanted to help Elissa rescue the Queen and deal with her past once and for all. Dagonet, of course, was loyal to his mistress, and wanted to avenge his family as well. The Couslands were good masters, his mistress included, and he would serve to the very end. And then, Elissa looked to her love.

Alistair.

Elissa had preferred to slay Howe in front of the entire assembled Landsmeet, but Howe had forced her hand, and so it was likely she would have to kill him here to settle things. And Alistair was completely fine with that.

"I didn't want you to be here with me, Alistair." Elissa whispered. "This is clearly a trap."

"I told you I'd be with you when the time comes, Elissa. I don't care what happens." Alistair stood up taller, meeting her gaze "I'm not leaving you."

Elissa sighed, then turned to the door, opening it. The servants and cooks paid them little attention as they walked through the kitchen and into the mess hall. Elissa recognized their armor and crests on their shields well enough; the Howe bear of Amaranthine. So they were all here. Her blood started to boil, but she reigned in her anger, even as some of the guards made lewd comments about Morrigan and Leliana. They walked down the hall, glancing into the rooms, getting an idea of the numbers they were facing. The men seemed at ease; this made Elissa pause. Wasn't this supposed to be a trap? Did they know we were here? Could Anora be telling the truth?

As they finally reached the room that Erlina described, a voice called out as she knocked on the strange door.

"Who is it?"

"Your 'help', your Majesty. Erlina sends her regards." Elissa whispered.

"Ahh, so you've come. As you can see, we've had a bit of a setback. My host was not content with a simple lock, you see. He's sealed the door by magic."

Elissa finally recognized it just as Anora described it. "Morrigan, can you dispel it?"

"Twould take all of my energies to dispel it, I'm afraid. I could do this for you, but then I would be useless to you. A wasteful effort."

"Then might I suggest killing the mages maintaining the barrier?" The voice sounded out. "They'll likely be with Rendon Howe, so you'll want to be careful."

Elissa's knuckles went white on the handle of her family sword. It was the only weapon she needed this day. Starfang was sitting on a weapon display in Eamons estate, along with her shield. Much as she'd like to bring it, it would have been a foolish move to have the Cousland symbol adorn her back as they infiltrated a castle full of Howes men. Needless to say, she felt a little vulnerable, with Anora asking her to run down into the dungeons, as if it were her plan. But whatever awaited her, she would face it.

"Dagonet, go outside and give the signal." Elissa ordered. Dagonet barked happily and ran off. "Leliana, Morrigan, tell the servants to leave the Estate. Do whatever it takes to convince them to leave, then barricade the side entrance." Both women ran off in pursuit of Dagonet, and Elissa walked out, slowly drawing her family longsword. She stood in the main hall, and lifted a hand to remove her helmet, tossing it to the ground. She could hear a commotion outside as well as inside, further down the hall. Morrigan, Leliana, and Dagonet were returning, with a handful of guards chasing them down.

"What is the meaning of this?!" One of them yelled. "You two don't have permission to-" He stopped talking as his eyes caught the sight of the young woman scowling at them, sword in hand. He pointed at her "You...You're not part of our bloody guard. Who are you?!"

More soldiers poured out into the hall, not only curious to see what was happening inside the Estate, but also what was happening outside. Something was trying to break down the main entrance doors, and whatever it was, it was large and strong. As if to answer the mans question, Elissa finally poured all of her righteous fury into her powers, letting that unearthly glow illuminate her figure, her eyes filled with the cold lyrium of the Fade.

"Who am I? I am the daughter of a good family, who gave me so much in life, and who I shall never be able to repay. I am the survivor of a craven attack, made by a jealous coward who thought himself so much better than he was. I am one of the last of an order that has dedicated its existence to fighting an evil that has plagued this world since before Andrastes time. I am a woman bound with a spirit that rivals my own convictions in meting out vengeance, to men of evil, like YOU!"

As the men stumbled back at the warriors presense, she pointed her sword at them in an Ox stance "I AM ELISSA COUSLAND! AND I AM HERE FOR JUSTICE!"

The door behind her smashed apart, and she charged at the first man, splitting him cleanly down the middle. Howes men stared at the frightening specter of vengeance, and her strange army that advanced toward them. Many of Howes men fled to the kitchen to escape, but they found that the door could not be breached by any means. Elissa was a blur of blue death, her light crashing into each soldier as they burst apart into a gory mess as she dashed toward them with inhuman speed. The hall was bathed in blood, and littered with severed limbs, heads, and mangled bodies as the battle unfolded.

"FOR HIGHEVER!" One of her men screamed as he charged.

Elissa severed a mans arm and impaled her sword into his chest, before pulling it out of the screaming soldier, and she swung her blade horizontally, cutting off his head, blood squirting out of the wound. They were now at the mess hall, but many of Howes soldiers still lived. It seemed that given no other choice, they decided to draw their arms and defend themselves. It was a choice that Elissa accepted. The battle was joined, metal clashing against metal, or flesh. Shale raised a fist before driving it downward onto the skull of a man, turning him into a bloody stain on the ground. Elissa parried an errant sword, and thrust her off hand into the throat of the offender, gripping it tightly to crush the life out of him. Lightning arced between three more soldiers as Morrigan let the sword fly out of her hands, into the belly of her fourth kill.

Elissa stood over the last man standing, and he raised a pacifying hand "MERCY! PLEASE!"

She grabbed him by the tunic, and thrust him toward the wall "Did YOU offer mercy to the women and children you raped and slaughtered at my home?! You sacked Castle Cousland, don't you DARE deny it! Your Captain Chase told me as much before he died!"

"They was my orders! It was my duty!" he screamed back at her.

"And I have a duty as well." She growled, before driving her sword upward into his jaw, the blade exiting out of the top of his helmet. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he slumped down to the ground, falling out of Elissas grasp.

* * *

Elissas group descended into the dungeons below, with Wynnes group and the Highever soldiers staying on the ground floor. In the dungeon entrance next to Rendons bedroom, they found a wounded, battered man named Riordan that Alistair recognized as a Grey Warden.

"What are you doing here?" Elissa queried.

"Merely attempting to hold my tongue, my lady." He replied, a weary smile on his face. "When Loghain refused to allow the Orlesian Wardens access to Ferelden, we decided it was best to send in one man who could learn how to deal with both the Blight and this regime at the same time. I had thought, however foolishly, that I could ingratiate myself within Loghains ranks without being detected. I was wrong." His face then turned deadly serious "Did you happen to come across any Grey Warden documents upstairs?"

"I wasn't exactly here to loot..." Elissa looked upstairs "Where would they be?"

"In a chest near the door. Those documents should not be seen by none other than Grey Wardens, my lady."

Alistair ran upstairs, and after a few moments, he descended back down, papers in hand. "Are these it?"

Riordan sighed out in relief, and took them in his hands "Yes, these are it. Among them are copies of the Joining ritual, the list of dead that I could recognize at Ostagar, and Duncans own recruitment list. Thank you for your aid, the both of you. But now I must rest...leave this place."

And with that, he weakly shuffled upstairs, leaving Elissa and her companions to explore further.

Howes men had laid traps for them, but Leliana could spot them out and disarm them with little effort. The first room that Elissa entered after they had slaughtered another score of soldiers, was a torture chamber. And on the main rack was a man that she recognized:

"Oswyn?"

After his restraints were removed, he looked closer at his rescuers "Is...is that you, Elissa?" He smiled "Maker's breath, you're a sight for sore eyes, you know that?"

"What are you doing here?"

The noble looked confused "What do you mean? Didn't my father send you after me?"

Elissa shook her head "Oswyn, I had no idea that Howe had you imprisoned here. And your father merely thinks you're out wandering the capital."

"Then he has no idea what sort of vipers run this country now!" Oswyn roared. Elissa said nothing, only looking at the terrible wounds inflicted on him. After Oswyn collected himself, he spoke directly to Elissa "I've heard that you are planning to oppose Loghain with Marics bastard."

"I am." She gestured to her fellow warden "This is Alistair. Would that we had the time for pleasantries.."

"And would that I had the strength to yet carry a sword..." Oswyn finished melancholily. "I swear, when I reach my fathers estates, I shall tell him to support you with all the strength that Dragons Peak can muster. But now, I must go. My father awaits..."

Elissa nodded, and he limped out. Poor Oswyn, she mused to herself. Howe's madness has claimed far too many lives, and Loghain enabled him. She strode out of the torture chamber and continued onward, cutting down more of Howes men, and releasing more prisoners. One of them was an elf named Soris, and the news that he had for Elissa enraged her further. Apparently, some time before Ostagar, Vaughn Kendalls had interrupted a wedding in the Alienage, took some of the women, brought them here, and raped them. Their actions sparked a riot that had left the Alienage off limits for quite some time. No wonder she could not enter there previously. And Vaughns involvement did not surprise her; the man had a depravity that made a darkspawn look like a devout Andrastian. She remembers him forcefully groping her in one of her birthday parties. Oh, how she had made him PAY that day. She sprained his wrist, forced him to the ground, and kicked him while he was down right in front of everyone at the Denerim palace. Then there was the time in that thournament that she had broken both of his blades, and swiftly kicked him in his manhood.

The other prisoner was a survivor of Ostagar, his ramblings meaning little, until he mentioned a witch in the Korcari Wilds, to which was a surprise to Elissa and Morrigan both.

The next door she approached, she finally heard his voice, and she kicked it down with all of her strength. Elissa stepped into the room, and identified five figures standing in the room. Two mages, the ones that Anora had told her about she assumed, two more of Howes men, and the man himself.

Rendon Howe.

A look of surprise quickly faded as he crossed his arms and adopted a smug smile "Well well, look here. Bryce Couslands little spitfire, all grown up, and still playing the man. I didn't think you'd be fool enough to turn up here, but no matter. It actually makes my plans easier, in fact." He pointed straight at her "With your family dead, you are the last of your line."

Her group lined up right beside her, and she simply stood there, scowling at him. "Glad to see that I've defied your expectations. It will not be the last time."

"Oh? Am I supposed to be impressed at your storming of my keep, young Cousland?" he sneered with bravado "Nothing that you do will EVER change the fact that you let your family die. You let your parents die."

"You're wrong."

Elissa looked at Alistair briefly before turning back to her nemesis. Being with Alistair had slowly made her realize the truth. She had tore herself down every day over the death of her family, but after finally hearing the words come from not her own mouth, but from the mouth of a man whose very existence relied on deception and evil, she finally realized that her guilt belonged to him. Everyone had told her that it was not her fault, but ironically, it was her nemesis herself who had finally convinced her of it.

"You're a traitor and a murderer, Rendon. You killed my family, but their memory has guided me to you!"

Howe snorted "Your parents died on their knees, begging me to end them. I had your mother kiss my boots before she died. It was the last thing your father ever saw. Your little cousin Oren squealed like a pig when my men ran him through, cast aside like a ragdoll next to his whore of a mother. And your brothers corpse still yet rots in Ostagar. And you say that their memory guides you? Hah! You are the last of nothing! A fool daughter belonging to a house and order both gone and forgotten! You've lost!"

Alistair tensed next to her, but Elissa held out a hand in front of him. Oddly enough, Howes words were starting to lose their sharpness. Perhaps it was the many nights she relived the envisioned nightmares of her parents dying in several horrifying ways, or perhaps it was because of both her Templar and Berserker training that she could simply control her anger when it suited her. Whatever the reason, it emboldened her to retort.

"Is that the best you can do, Rendon?" She snorted contemptuously "Where is Thomas?"

Rendon scowled at the mention of his son "Seeking his hand now, are we, little Elissa? How...pathetic. And yet quite the match for my plans." When Elissas' eyes narrowed, he continued with sadistic glee "He was always a dissappointment, really, but I suppose he has a plausible use for me in the end. I shall simply keep you here, and sire a TRUE Howe heir, with your blood. A...necessary sacrifice in order to take what is rightfully mine." Elissas confusion at his plans only egged him on "Oh yes, little Cousland. I'm going to violate you. And then I shall take your little brat, and raise him as my own. But of course, everyone will believe that you annulled your marriage with your bastard husband to make peace with my house, by marrying my son. And once I finally have a TRUE heir, worthy of the Howe name, only then will I end your life. And I shall finally have what SHOULD have belonged to me long ago!"

All Elissa could do was shake her head slowly at the deranged monster before her "You're insane..." She drew her sword, and pointed it in the direction of the Arl "I'm going to put an end to this, ONCE, and for ALL!" She let the fade flow through her again, and her eyes scanned the movements of Howes men recoiling.

"By the Void!" a mage screamed "What ARE YOU?!"

Much to Elissas pleasure, Howes insane smile dissapeared to show a moment of fear. Yes, Rendon. I want you to see these eyes of mine. They mark not only the brand of a spirit warrior, but the mark of my Cousland heritage and pride. They shall be the last thing that you see before you die. Morrigan chuckled at the lot of them, frozen in terror.

Howe snarled at the mage "KILL THEM! LEAVE THE GIRL TO ME!"

Elissa charged straight at him, screaming a vengeful warcry, her blade raised high. But she released her powers; Howes death would not be cheapened by such tricks, and she wanted this fight to last. Her blade met Rendons axe, and she leapt back to avoid a swing of his sword. Momentarily out of reach, she focused her mind out to one of the mages, and smote him. The light crashed down upon him, and an arrow flew past Elissas head straight into him. Elissa looked around and did not see Rendon. Typical rogue training. Elissa had seen him fight in tournaments; he was rather strong and fast for someone with greying hair. But her instincts, her training, and her wrath would serve her well today.

She immediately spun around and deflected Rendons backstab. It threw him off balance, but Elissas sword arm was too far away to take advantage, so she swung her offhand straight into his face. He staggered back with a grunt, and wiped the blood off of his lip, glowering at her with that hatred. She grimly smiled, and readied herself in a middle stance. Come at me, Rendon.

He lunged forward with a thrust, and she sidestepped it with a fair amount of grace, considering she was in full plate armor. His right hand, however, had anticipated her moves, and it swung down, axe in hand. She raised her sword up and deflected it, but again, the rogue was quick as he was strong, recovering from the failed attack quickly. Alistair had already dealt with the other mage when he started paying attention to the fight between Elissa and Rendon. Neither had managed to land a blow on eachother, and he was about to walk over when a sword nearly cut his head clean off. It was literally frozen midswing, and Morrigan pushed past the Templar to shatter the foe with her staff.

"If you truly wish to help your fellow Warden, Alistair," she hissed "do your best not to DIE!"

Elissa and Rendon circled eachother now, with Elissa contemplating her moves. It would be difficult to get in a blow without taking one herself, as she had only her family longsword, and he had two weapons, proving to be quite ambidextruous as well. Elissa held the Cousland sword in both hands, and swung down diagonally. Rendon blocked it with his offhand sword, and tried to get in a swing as he held her off. But again, she proved to be quite aggresive, and stepped into his attack, shouldertackling him, and she used the opportunity to swipe her sword through the air. The tip of the blade drew blood through Rendons armor, but it was nowhere near thick enough to be mortal. Angry, and seeing that all of his men had died, and that hers were simply staring at him, he ran towards Elissa screaming with a bloodlust that had been pent up for a long time. He slashed wildly into the air, causing Elissa to backpedal deflecting his weapons, until his sword finally made a small cut under her cheekbone. Seeing her wounded, wiping the blood away, made him confident.

And that was his undoing.

Elissa parried his sword thrust effortlessly, and when his axe arm came down too slow, she caught it by the wrist, and he struggled. The mere thought of him within her grasp, the man who had caused so much pain and suffering, finally drove her to the brink. She twisted his arm with a burst of strength, causing him to drop his axe, and her other hand pushed away his sword long enough for it to form a fist, and she drove it upwards into his elbow, shattering it.

Rendon screamed and stumbled back in pain, looking at his arm in amazement. The little Cousland whore had done that! She had broken him with her bare hands! "NO!" He screamed at her, realizing that his defeat was imminent "IT CANNOT BE!" A final sloppy swing was his last move in the game, and Elissa knocked the sword out of his hands. She then dropped her own sword to the ground, drew back her fist, and struck Rendon with a right hook. He spun into the wall, immediately slumping down, but she was far from finished. The enraged noblewoman took off her gauntlets and dragged him into the center of the room, throwing him down and pinning him to the floor with her knee. Thats when she started swinging into his head.

THATS FOR MY HOME

(thud)

THATS FOR MY SOLDIERS!

(thud

THATS FOR MY FRIENDS!

(crack)

"THATS FOR GILMORE!"

(thud)

"THATS FOR ALDOUS!"

(crack)

"OREN!"

(thud)

"ORIANA!"

(thud)

"THATS FOR FERGUS!"

(crack)

"THATS FOR MY MOTHER!" She raised her injured hand back, panting as she spoke "**AND THIS IS FOR MY FATHER**!"

The fist broke his nose, and blood flew everywhere, along with the teeth that had been knocked loose from his head. The Arls face was a bruised, swollen, bloody and irrecognizable mess. Alistair tried to walk toward her, but Morrigan held him back with her staff. "Not yet." She whispered. Elissa was knelt over him, shaking with exhaustion and anger, her face snarling in complete hatred, and she yelled at him again:

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH, RENDON! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID JEALOUSY!"

The arl coughed, spitting out blood, before he finally responded "Well...what are you gonna do about it little Cousland...Killing me...wont bring them back...nothing will..."

Elissa went wide eyed, a shocked expression on her face "What am I going to DO? I'll TELL you what I'm going to do! I'm going to fucking KILL you, Rendon! I'm going to kill you, and then it will be over! My family will have JUSTICE!" She swung into him again for sport, and then she continued "It doesnt matter what happens to me, Rendon, whether I become Queen, or whether I die. Because when you're nothing but a rat ridden corpse, everyone will remember you as nothing but a monster who betrayed his own people, and knelt like a broken mabari BITCH before me and all of Ferelden, right before I turned you into a stain on the Maker damned floor!" She swung again, removing another tooth, and he retorted by spitting blood at her, but she paid no mind to it "That's right, Rendon! Your petty ambitions have earned you nothing! You ARE nothing!"

His left hand suddenly struck her in the face, and she felt the impact, but she merely glared back at him. Dagonet immediately seized Rendons hand in his jaws, and clamped down. As he started screaming, Elissa rose up and walked over to her family longsword, picking it up, and holding it with both hands raised over her head. Rendon sat up and took one last look at his conqueror. After all of the planning he had done, the work he had put himself through to become the right hand man of the leader of this nation, all he accomplished was making this woman the symbol of everything he despised, yet wanted. She had taken everything away from him, and was about to become Queen. And what infuriated him the most was that somehow he knew that she did not even want it. Just like that fool Bryce did not want to be King. All she cared about was that useless FAMILY of hers. FAMILY! Rendon, through gritted teeth, spoke his last words:

"MAKER SPIT ON YOU! I DESERVED...MORE!"

And with that, she screamed out in righteous indignation, sending her family sword hurtling down with every last bit of anger, grief, guilt, resolve, and physical strength she had left. The blade cleaved straight down the middle of Rendons head, finally stopping at the sternum of the man. His body twitched, and after a moment of staring at his body, she pulled the blade free, letting him drop to the floor limply. His face was completely destroyed, his arms mangled, and his blood was everywhere.

It was done.

She stepped back with a blank expression on her face, and finally crumbled down to her knees, a shudder running through her body. Alistair had seen enough and finally raced to her side, embracing her as tightly as he could. "Elissa, it's over. You did it."

A chuckle escaped her lips. He was right. It was over. The weight she had been carrying this entire time was finally lifted. She started to chuckle again, and he pulled back to see her face. Tears were starting to form, and yet she would occassionally let a small, strange giggle escape her lips. It horrified him to no end.

"Elissa, please! You're going to be fine!"

The laughter grew, and it turned hysterical, her entire body shaking with both grief and resolution. The tears were now at full tilt, streaming down. Alistair embraced her again as she continued to alternate between laughing and crying at the same time. It was a painful scene for both him and Leliana to watch, as they both started to cry at what they perceived as their leaders complete and utter breakdown. Morrigan simply watched, stone faced at her friends catharsis, but what she felt inside was a different story alltogether.

"Elissa, please stop LAUGHING LIKE THAT! You're going to be FINE!"

She finally stopped laughing, and simply let her body go limp in arms. She pulled back to see his face. It was pained, and he had tears of his own. He weakly said it again "You're going to be fine." He started to brush aside her hair, caressing her cheek, and she finally had the strength to say something back, sobbing as she spoke:

"Thank you. Thank you...for being here."

"It's over, Elissa." He whispered. "He can't harm you anymore."

And as he embraced her one last time, she weakly smiled. He was right. She could feel the wounds inside her spirit healing, as if Wynnes magic were washing over her. Elissa knew that this was the spirit inside of her, easing her mind and caressing her mental scars. It was finally over.

Justice had been done.


	47. Old Friends

"Elissa?"

This was a voice that Elissa remembered, but it almost didn't sound real. It snapped her out of her haze, and she stood up from where she had been sobbing, Alistair rising with her. They both looked at the back of the dungeon past Howes body. Someone else was here. All five of them ran toward the back of the dungeon room to find one last set of prisoner cells. The first one contained a man with reddish hair and a neatly trimmed beard who simply scowled at the lot of them.

"What are you doing here?! Do you know who I am?! I am the ARL OF-"

He stopped mid sentence when he saw the face of a blood spattered woman before him. The same one who had not only refused his advances, but had humiliated him twice, right in front of everyone that mattered. A cold voice escaped her lips

"Vaughan Kendells." She reached into the cell and grabbed him by his shirt pulling him in closer "I'll deal with you later," she growled "Where is Thomas?!"

Senses dulled by the pain of having his head slam into a metal bar, it took him a moment to collect himself before he simply pointed behind her, in a cell opposite of him "Over there! He's right there!"

Elissa dropped him and ran over to the cell he pointed to, and her heart sank at what she saw beyond the bars. In a corner opposite the cell bed was a figure curled up, knees to his chest, his clothes torn and bloodied, his hair short but still mottled, his face slowly rising up to see the figures outside his cell. Thomas did not have the same nose as his father, and was much more pleasant to look at, especially now considering that his father had his face beaten in and split in two. Even so, his face was spotted with blood, dirt, and tears. She could see the various wounds all over his body. A timid voice matched his completely shellshocked expression.

"Elissa? Is that really you?"

She whispered in response "Thomas...Maker..." And then she fumbled in her pack for the cell key that she took off one of the guards bodies, and fumbled to put it into the keyhole. Her hands were still screaming with pain after brutally beating Rendon to a bloody mess, and so it took some time to finally open the door. She immediately walked inside, and sat down next to the tortured noble man. He shook his head at her

"I can't believe...I didn't think you were real! I thought I heard.." He stopped midsentence, and realized that the voices he heard in his cell were truly not his imagination playing tricks on him again, but a reality. "Is he dead?"

Elissa swallowed a bit of guilt as she said the words hesitantly "Yes...Your Father...hes dead."

Thomas looked at her with a pained expression, but he knew that it had to be done. Still, despite everything that his father had done as of late, he was still his father. It was hard to let go of that. "I see...You...you did what you had to do."

"Thomas, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to-"

"No..no." He interrupted "I'm sorry. I tried to stop him but...I failed."

Elissa knew all too well the crushing despair when one believed they had failed their duty so largely. But now, after confronting the truth..."No, you didn't, Thomas." She knew that it would be of little consolation for him, so she switched topics. "Thomas, we need to get you out of here. Can you stand?"

He nodded "Yes, I can. I...It's really good to see you again Elissa."

Elissa heard a groan behind him, and she reluctantly left Thomas' side to look into one of the other cells. Alistair was shaking his head at the nearly naked man being held prisoner, and pointed at the odd blood veins that were racing across the body of the man. "Lyrium withdrawal. Whoever he is, this man is a templar."

The word templar suddenly flooded her mind with Grand Cleric Elemenas words, and she spoke to the man "Are you Irminric?"

The templar, who had been sitting on his bed, snapped out of his haze and looked at the people outside of his cell "Yes...I'm Irmiric..."

Elissa had never seen Alfstannas brother before. Once one joins an order like the Templars, you rarely see them again, outside of the occassional holiday visit or a trip to one of the Chantries that he would be posted in. She unlocked the gate, but the man did not budge. She tried to encourage him to leave, but he simply sat there in his cell, and only said a few words to her "Tell my sister...Alfstanna...to pray for me."

Having finally given up, Elissa, Thomas and Alistair walked up to the last captive in the room, who spoke with an ire in his voice "Well I'm glad to see you could find time to free the Arl of Denerim. Now release me Elissa!"

Elissa responded by spitting right on his face, and crossing his arms. "You expect me to free you after what you've done?!"

Enraged beyond belief, he wiped his face clean slowly, and shouted at her "You fat WHORE! HOW DARE YOU!"

"How dare I? How dare YOU!" She spat back at him "You've been kidnapping elven women from the Alienage for your twisted fantasies! I knew you were a pig, Vaughan. I just didn't think you'd stoop so low!"

His anger relaxed a little, and then he started to laugh at her "Is that why you're angry with me Elissa? I have my way with a few useless knife ears and you spit at me? They're not even people like you or me." Amused, but seeing that she had only been enraged further, he further spoke "But come now, Elissa. Let us put aside our past differences and work together. Clearly Loghain has picked his allies poorly. He must be ousted, along with that low born daughter of his. Release me, and I shall ensure my support of you at the Landsmeet, along with your husband."

"Husband?" Thomas repeated, looking at Elissa again.

"Haven't you heard Thomas? Marics bastard is challenging Anoras claim to the throne alongside Elissa." Vaughan stated casually.

"I'm right here, just so you know." Alistair sighed out.

Thomas looked at the both of them, and back at Vaughan "I thought that the Champion of Hig-" and then he suddenly looked at Elissa with amazement. Elissa was always fair with a sword, certainly better than he was, but...She was the Champion of Highever? Elissa, her childhood friend, the one that he always had feelings for...was the one traveling around Ferelden, slaying dragons, rescuing entire towns from undead, darkspawn, and was now getting married. And she was about to become a Queen. It all served to render the young man speechless.

"Yes, the Champion of Highever, Thomas." Vaughan mocked him "Shes right here. And if she wants my help, shes going to have to release me." He then changed his voice to a smooth tone "Well, Elissa, what do you say to my deal?"

A cruel smile formed on her lips "You were never one to apply your mind to politics, Vaughan. Always wasting your time drinking and whoring away. But I, on the other hand, have a very creative mind. Rendon Howe became the Arl of Denerim and Amaranthine when your father died. A shame. Your father Urien was ten times the man you'll ever be. But now both of them are dead. By right of succession," She glanced toward a still confused Thomas "Rendons son, Thomas, inherits both of his fathers titles."

"What?!" Vaughan raged at her "Nonsense! The Landsmeet wont allow it! They will grant me back my fathers Arling!"

"Not if you're dead." She coldly growled at him "You thought I would allow you to escape justice? There is no escape, Vaughan. You will suffer for what you've done."

"No..." Vaughan stepped back "You wouldn't dare-"

The family blade thrust between the cell bars and straight into the mans gut. He could hardly believe what was happening. First he was kidnapped and imprisoned in his own fathers household, and when it looked like someone was finally going to free him, it turned out to be that insufferable bitch Elissa, and she had just drove a sword right through him. His face took a surprised expression, and he looked at her. She responded by twisting the blade, then finally pulling it out of him once she was done with him. He let out a pained groan and collasped to the floor.

Thomas's jaw felt like it was about to unhinge. Elissa had just murdered Vaughan in cold blood. Granted, he never liked the man in the first place, and what he did was horrible, but still. Elissa had changed. She wasn't the same woman he remembered.

Morrigan, noticing the mans surprise, merely rolled her eyes and snorted at the man "Tis' shocking to you? You should have seen the last rapist Elissa dispatched. It was most...agonizing. This vile man suffered little in comparison." Morrigan calmly turned to Elissa "Shall I burn his corpse then, Elissa?"

"If you wouldn't mind, Morrigan."

With a smile, the witch obeyed, and soon the flames engulfed his body, quickly burning it beyond recognition, until nothing but a charred skeleton remained. Elissa noticed Thomas's reaction, and put a hand on his shoulder. "It had to be done, Thomas. You knew his depravity as well as I did. If you don't believe me, ask the elf that was imprisoned here. He should be upstairs."

Thomas believed her. After all, he had been to her 15th birthday party, and watched that man put his hands all over her. He had immediately strode over to try and stop him, but as usual, Elissa was always two steps ahead of him, beating him quite soundly. "I believe you Elissa, and...I..won't tell anyone. I promise."

Elissa took no pride in those last words, but it was necessary. Even so, it sickened her that she had murdered a man, and was about to get away with it, justified or not.

Everyone walked away from the cell, but Thomas stopped at the sight of the bloodied and disfigured body in the center of the next room. He could recognize the leather armor as his fathers, but his arms had either been mangled or...chewed apart. Bones jutted out of the right arm close to where the elbow was supposed to be. And...his face... It looked as if they threw the body into a room full of angry ogres. And this body was his father.

Thomas still hated the man for what he had done. His father had killed many good people in his mad attempt to claim Highever as his own, and when Thomas confronted him, he threw him into a dungeon and had him tortured. His father had even taunted Thomas with his plan of raping Elissa to sire a child. His thoughts on his fathers rather...gruesome end, were rather conflicted. It was still difficult to accept how far he had fallen.

Elissa stood next to him, raised his chin to her face, and whispered "I'm sorry Thomas. I didn't want you to see this."

After a moment of silence, he respectfully nodded to her, and took one last look at the body "Goodbye Father."

As they left, Morrigan burned Rendons body as well. Elissa knew now why she stared at the bonfires at night. The fire, it called to her. It was her guiding light, the new dream that she had created when her old one was irreversibly made impossible. Fire purifies, it removes all imperfection. She had felt a similar feeling at the Gauntlet, yet it was short lived. Now, she had yet another chance to walk away pure. She would rise from the ashes, and start anew.

* * *

Elissa walked upstairs and soon started hearing various voices shouting in argument in the main entrance hall. She could see that her men, along with Wynnes group and the prisoners she had released were arguing with another group who had just entered the mansion. From what she could see, they were bearing the symbol of Gwaren on their shields. Loghains men. Elissa motioned for Alistair to come closer, and she whispered into his ear "Go help to keep them preoccupied while I get Anora out of here."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" He whispered back "Tell them funny jokes? Pull down my pants?"

"Yes." She answered dryly, before ignoring him and heading straight to Anoras room. She opened the door, and found that the Queen was sitting in a chair, decked out in guard armor like Elissa used when she infiltrated this place. Erlina had spoken some truth at least. But it did little to comfort her, what with Loghains men already here, likely to arrest them.

The Queen rose, and walked over to Elissa gracefully "My thanks for your rescue." She politely greeted.

Not sure what to make of this, Elissa cautiously replied "Your Majesty, Loghains men are here."

Anoras' calm smile faded, replaced with a frown "That's unfortunate."

Elissa found Anora hard to read, but both the womans smile and frown were a bit forced. That much, she could tell "If we explain the situation to them, if we tell you we came here to rescue you then-"

"No." Anora shook her head "You cannot, under any circumstances compromise my identity. I cannot trust my Father. If his men find out who I am, they will take me from your custody to his compound, where he may have me killed."

In no way did Elissa believe that. She remembered how Loghain spoke of Anora at the Landsmeet chamber. And then there was the information she found in Ostagar, and the confrontation that Loghain had with Cailan. Loghain apparently abandoned Cailan to his death because he was about to divorce his daughter, why would he turn around and kill her now?

But, as she wanted to find answers, she had no choice but to play along "Very well, your Majesty. Let us see how we can handle this."

"Enough." Cauthrien firmly stated to the mage and Marics bastard. "I tire of these games. Now where is-" She stopped at the sight of her former sparring partner and friend, clad in silver armor that was spotted with blood. Elissa Cousland. For a time, Cauthrien respected her. She was not like those other useless noblewomen that would do nothing but gab about fashion to her, like that insipid brat Habren. Cauthrien discovered that personally in a friendly match in a tournament three years ago. It was a close fight, but Elissa had won. Afterwards, the noblewoman approached her later, and asked for tips on how to fight with a greatsword, telling Cauthrien that she was impressed with her fighting style. In return, Elissa helped Cauthrien raid an apartment housing thieves and criminals. Between the two of them, they killed or captured all twelve of them.

Elissa, strong, brave, and honorable. Or at least Cauthrien thought her to be. When the battle at Ostagar went for the worse, and she discovered that Elissa was not only alive, but a Grey Warden under Orlesian influence, trying to disrupt the harmony of the land, at first she couldn't believe it. But then Eamon declared that both she and Marics bastard were trying to userp the throne from Anora. Loghains actions at Ostagar were...difficult for Cauthrien to reconcile with, to say the least. But she had trusted him for the longest time, and was ready to believe that Elissa had turned her back on her country. Duty would have to override her personal feelings.

Still, she prayed this would end peacefully.

At the sight of her other target, the knight stood straight and took a step in Elissas direction, ignoring her other members.

"Miss Cousland. We meet again." she stated calmly.

Elissa returned the tone "That we do."

"You are under arrest for the murder of Arl Rendon Howe, and his men at arms."

Elissas eyes narrowed at the knight "You cannot be serious, Cauthrien! You cannot believe that the man did not deserve his fate!"

"Perhaps he did..." Cauthrien conceded "But he should have been brought before the Landsmeet to be tried. Your desire for revenge has cost Denerim its Arl, and will undoubtedly plunge it into further disorder."

"Tell me why you are really here, Cauthrien." Elissa crossed her arms "This was all a trap by Loghain and Howe. They gave me a reason to come here other than revenge. If I had lost, I would have been Rendons prisoner, left to be raped at his leisure until he had no further use of me. And instead I won, where you have an excuse to arrest me because I carried out justice!"

"What in the Makers name are you talking about?" Cauthrien stood confused "Loghain has plotted no such thing! Why else would you come here other than revenge?!"

She doesn't know. She must not be involved, merely a pawn in someones plot. Elissa shook her head "I'm more interested in what you intend to do with us. Alistair and I. Has Loghain ordered you to kill us on sight?"

Cauthrien paused for a moment before speaking "I've convinced the Regent to spare your lives if you surrender peacefully."

Elissa took a count of her own forces as well as Cauthriens. Her Highever soldiers numbered a dozen strong at the moment, and her entire party, including herself and her mabari, equaled ten. That was twenty two combatants on her side. Cauthrien, however, had not come unprepared. Her soldiers looked to number at least two dozen, and she could see ranks of archers and mages in the back ranks. Cauthrien herself was not to be underestimated, and Elissa was not only fighting with a sword meant for one handed combat (whereas she mostly focused on greatswords), but her right hand was also in considerable pain. If she forced a confrontation here, it was still possible that she would win, but it would also result in a large number of casualties. And Elissa was unsure if Cauthrien was truly her enemy.

But knowing that Cauthrien wanted both her and Alistair, there was only one option left to her.

"I surrender on one condition, Cauthrien."

"WHAT?!" Several voices on Elissas voice screamed at her, causing the Warden to recoil a bit.

"Elissa," Alistair spoke with a small hint of ire "Why are you doing this? We can take them!"

"I agree." Sten rumbled "The numbers are not to our advantage, but we have the golem and the mages. This would only take a matter of moments."

Elissa shook her head at the both of them "Not every solution has to end with death. I want to prove that our cause is right."

"My lady, I beg you to reconsider." A Highever soldier stepped forward "We are ready and willing to die for you." Several other Highever men, and some of her own companions seconded that opinion. It made the forces of Gwaren shift in their positions, waiting for what could be a bloodbath.

A touching sentiment, one that she shared. "And I would die for every one of you. I have no wish to throw your lives away needlessly."

"You do realize where they are going to take you?" Zevran interrupted "They're going to take you to a prison. I really don't think you know what you are getting yourself into, Elissa."

The thought did frighten her. Fort Drakon. She had heard disturbing rumors about it. But she willed her fear down "I suppose I shall find out soon enough."

Thomas Howe had heard enough "Ser Cauthrien, I beg you show mercy. You recognize who I am, I hope?" When she nodded curtly, he continued "Then you should know that by the rules of succession, I inherit my fathers titles and the duty of upholding law and order in his lands. As the new Arl of Denerim, I hereby grant Elissa Cousland, Alistair Theirin, and the forces under their control clemency for the murder of my father."

Cauthrien closed her eyes and shook her head "I'm afraid its not that simple, Thomas."

"What do you mean, it's not that simple?!" Thomas was angry "Do you have any idea what my father has DONE? What he did to me? What he did to HER?!" He pointed straight to Elissa.

"Regardless of what has been done, the Regents authority supercedes your own. And I have orders directly from him to ascertain them both."

"You're only taking me, Cauthrien." Elissa retorted. "That is my offer. I am not a fool. If I allow you to walk away with both of us, Loghain will execute us both once he leaves your hands. If you attempt it, many will die here. You know it. I know it."

Cauthrien said nothing as the room was filled with tension. Many of her men were already on the edge as it was, and she could see that Elissas militia fared no better. Loghain had expressed to Cauthrien that Elissa was more important than Marics bastard. Perhaps he would understand...

"Very well, Elissa. Surrender yourself, and your allies will be spared."

Elissa took a step forward before two arms seized her from behind.

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" Anora whispered behind her.

"I am sure your Majesty." Elissa tried to reign in her anger. She bit back the remark: 'Your 'identity' must not be compromised at any cost, right?'

"Are you really, REALLY sure?" Alistair did not so much ask it as subtly tell her that she was being uncharacteriscally stupid, but it was also accompanied with a pained expression on his face. The thought of leaving Elissa alone with that traitorous, murdering Loghain...

She smiled at him "You're all that matters, Alistair."

Oh Maker. She was doing this all for his sake. And as much as he wanted to scream STOP, he could only watch as she calmly walked over to Cauthrien, handed over her sword, and let them place restraints on her. Cauthrien shot Alistair a glance before turning back and ordering her men out of the building.

* * *

Eamons study room was filled with a new tension, an uncomfortable silence that was only broken when a dwarven voice declared

"BAH, I coulda taken ALL of em!" Oghren then belched loudly into the air, much to the disgust of all.

Anora straighened her blouse and stood out in front of the group "Alright, listen. We need to-"

"Wait wait wait. Hold on. Did I just miss something here? Maybe a stickie left on the daily board? Who in the Makers name put YOU in charge?! You're the reason we're here in this mess in the first place!" Alistair roared at her. "You're the reason shes about to sit in some dungeon!" Alistair suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

Anora frowned at the man, but kept her calm poise "We can discuss that later, Alistair."

"But of course." Morrigan sarcastically interjected. "We must ensure that the Queens ruse is not foiled."

"What do you mean?" Thomas was at his wits end here. So much was happening at once.

"I happened to have overheard the conversation Elissa and our royal highness exchanged. It appears that the Queen could have revealed her identity to Loghains men, thus absolving our leader. But, alas, twas not what she wished. I wonder now, at what she plots?"

Alistair glowered at Anora "You! You could've stopped this!"

Anora merely crossed her arms "I feared for my safety, Alistair! I do not trust my father any longer!"

"And I certainly don't trust you!" Alistair stepped forward, pointing a finger at her "I may not be all that smart, but you're hiding something from us! And now shes about to suffer at the hands of that bastard father of yours!"

"ENOUGH!"

Wynnes voice resounded throughout the room, deafening everyone within earshot. "Everyone compose yourselves." She looked straight at Alistair "You are right my dear. We cannot allow her to be imprisoned. But we must have a clear plan to rescue her."

"They will hold her in Fort Drakon." Zevran sighed out. "Since we've decided that killing her entire escort isn't an option, we're going to have to infiltrate or storm the building and break her out. Much easier."

"Then that's what we have to do." Alistair replied on cue, steel in his voice and ignoring the Crows obvious sarcasm. He proceeded to walk out immediately.

Eamon raised a hand in front of Alistair to stop him "Alistair, please. It would be incredibly foolish of you to risk your life. I understand how you feel, but there's no need to-"

"There is a need, Eamon! I watched as she sacrificed herself for me, and I just stood there like an idiot because I was too afraid to speak up! But I'm going down there, and Maker help me, if they've done anything to her..." He growled.

Thomas stepped up next to him "I'm in."

"As am I." Leliana followed.

"Hmm...well, this sounds fun doesn't it?" Zevran purred. "I am in as well. And I've actually come up with a rather interesting idea."


	48. Rescue

This was not a cell. Cells had a bed, and a toilet if one was lucky. But this room had neither. Instead, all it had was a table in the center, with three chairs pulled up to it.

So I'm to be interrogated, Elissa thought. Her hands were bound by shackles, and placed through the chair that she was sitting in behind her. No way that she could break free, not unless she called upon her spirit to aid her, which would only last a few moments before she passed out from the strain on her body. All of the fighting at the Denerim manor, including the final, brutal battle with Rendon had taken its toll on her. Her muscles screamed with pain, and her hands were in no condition to swing a sword properly. Beating Rendon within an inch of his life was grimly satisfying, but now she was paying the price. Her options were rather limited at the moment, but at least she wasn't being tortured, or worse. Yet.

Cauthrien was leaning against the wall, not wishing to sit down just yet. She merely watched her captive, and tried to keep alert. Elissa was not to be underestimated, even in her current condition. The Teyrn was somewhat angry with Cauthrien, but she bore it with dignity. It would have been ideal to capture both Wardens, but the circumstances involved would not allow that. He seemed to accept it, after all, plans hardly unfold 'ideally' in battle.

The wooden door creaked open, and a tall figure in silver, Orlesian armor walked inside, closing it shut. Cauthrien saluted him, and both sat down at the table, right across from Elissa. Loghain cleared his throat, and his gruff voice filled the room

"I see that you've been rather busy as of late, Elissa."

Elissa smiled bitterly at the Teyrn "As have you, 'Regent'."

Loghain snorted at her implied barb "A rather ironic insult, coming from the one who intends to oust my daughter to put herself and that pretender on the throne of our nation." Loghain leaned forward, growling at her "What have you done with my daughter?"

Elissa had known the Teyrn for some time, and she knew when someone was acting. Loghains performance was decent for a soldier, but Elissa was not fooled. Cauthrien, however, went wide eyed at the Teyrns words "What?!"

She didn't know. Elissa addressed her "You do not know, Cauthrien? Rendon Howe was holding her against her will in the Denerim Estate. I intended to rescue her from his insanity. That was the reason I infiltrated the manor."

"And not from an overwhelming desire to butcher Howe and hold my daughter for ransom." Loghain sarcastically stated.

Elissa rolled her eyes "I wanted to kill Howe, yes! But I wished it done in front of the Landsmeet, for all to denounce him as a murderer and a traitor! Murdering him in his home does not exactly endear me or Alistair to the nobles of the Landsmeet. But that is, of course, what you had intended, when you, Anora, and Rendon Howe plotted to lure me there!"

Elissa had time to contemplate the reason why Anora would ask her, of all people, for aid. She was quite the master manipulator, after all, and at the moment, Elissa was a pawn on the field. She could picture all three of them trying to find a way to lure her into a trap to either discredit or capture her. Rendons motivations were now obvious; he had intended to capture Elissa alive, rape her, marry her to Thomas, hold the both of them alive until Rendons spawn was born, and then have them die a tragic 'accident.' Her lands would become his by blood. A twisted plot, and one that Elissa need not worry about any longer. With Rendon dead, Loghain could now pin murder on her, and have her arrested, and likely executed. It seems that Cauthrien was merely a pawn in their plots as well; this gave Elissa some comfort. Perhaps she was truly innocent. Surrendering to her may not have been the wisest course of action, but at least her conscience was clear.

Loghain's subtle reaction was all Elissa needed to confirm that they were conspiring, but it was his turn to speak "You speak of 'us' plotting? Did you not think that Cauthrien did not notice that Orlesian bard amongst your party? Tell us, Elissa. How long have you and your family doubled as agents of the Empress?"

Elissa would have laughed right in his face were it not for the boiling anger that she could not control. She sat up and lunged forward as far as she could, yelling at the top of her lungs "MY FAMILY WAS NOTHING BUT LOYAL TO FERELDEN TILL THEIR DYING BREATHS! DON'T YOU DARE TARNISH THEIR MEMORY WITH YOUR PARANOIA!"

She slowly sat down, holding her glare, but trying to compose herself "My father could have been King, Loghain. You know this, do not deny it. If my family had truly thrown in their lot with the Empress, he would've taken that chance and then ordered our borders opened up for invasion. But he was a patriot. And he was rewarded for his loyalty with betrayal." A joyless chuckle escaped her lips, and a tear ran down her cheek, her voice a soft whisper "You know, the night that I escaped after my parents died, I thought to myself...that someone would help me avenge my parents. I felt so powerless then, and I knew that I needed someone...I thought perhaps the King...or you."

She leaned forward, her voice now bitter "Yes. I thought of YOU, Loghain. I thought to myself...the Hero of Riverdane would NEVER tolerate such injustice! Not in a thousand years would I have believed otherwise! But you did. No...not only did you let him live... You. Rewarded. Him."

Cauthrien looked over at Loghain to see his reaction. He was stone faced, but let out a sigh as Elissa finally finished "I have told you before, Elissa, that I had nothing to do with your parents death. I wished for Bryce to be arrested and tried for suspicion of treason. His dealings with the 'merchants' in Orlais were rather suspect. And then Howe informed me that Bryce was part of a plot to annul the marriage between Cailan and Anora. What else was I to suspect, Elissa?"

Another joyless chuckle escaped her lips, and she growled at him "He was buying me a present for my birthday, you imbecile."

Cauthrien responded with steel in her words "Choose your words carefully, Elissa. They may be your last."

Elissa did not back down, glaring straight at her "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?! Father bought me a chevalier greatsword! Thats it! Nothing else!" Again she tried to compose herself, and was finally wishing to plunge into the topic that both parties were interested in "I'll assume, however, that you know of Celenes designs to marry Cailan?"

"And how would you know that, if you were not under the orders of the Orlesians?" Loghains face grew dark "If your parents were loyal, then how did you know of such a plot?"

"Why do you still think me an agent of Orlais?" Elissa was shaking her head in disbelief. Was the man utterly insane?

Loghain grunted "Your parents may be innocent, but there is far too much evidence to suggest otherwise for yourself. You were recruited by the 'politically neutral' Grey Wardens, and now you travel in the company of an Orlesian bard. Do you truly expect me to believe that Wardens are completely neutral? After what the two of you are attempting? If Duncan did not cause you to switch alliances, how else would you know of that bitch Celenes schemes?"

"I unlocked the Kings private chest." Elissa stated calmly. "We returned to Ostagar, some time after the battle. I found the letters that you had confronted him over in Ostagar." She scowled at the both of them "It may have been true that Cailan was hopelessly outnumbered, but the fact stands that your judgement was compromised that day. You left him, the wardens, myself and Alistair to die! All because of the 'dreaded' Orlesians!"

"Enough!" Loghain barked at her. "You're going to listen well, Elissa. You're going to convince Maric's bastard and Arl Eamon to surrender themselves and release Anora."

"Never! Not in a thousand years! Not even if Andraste herself commanded it!" Elissa yelled straight back at him.

Cauthrien put a hand on the table "Be wise, Elissa. Tell Alistair to turn himself in and no one else needs to be harmed."

"Are you truly that naive, Cauthrien?! The moment Alistair turns himself in, Loghain will kill us both! And your Queen is fine!"

Loghain rose from his seat "That's enough, Cauthrien. We're waisting our time now. She has made her choice."

Cauthrien felt sick to her stomach, and completely conflicted. The interrogation with Elissa had shaken her resolve a great deal. Was Elissa truly an agent of Orlais? She doubted it now. But her commanding officer, her regent, her Hero believed it. And the Queen! Anora was with Elissa when they had confronted them, and she had not tried to identify herself! Why? Did Elissa speak the truth? How else would Loghain have known so quickly that the Denerim estate was under attack? She had assumed that Loghain had spies watching her, and had dispatched her as soon as they reported to him. But by then, Elissa would have been long gone, having avenged her family and taken the Queen in her custody. Cauthrien was also shocked hear of Calians plans to dump Anora for the Empress. Why?

What if everything Elissa said was true? What if she and her family were completely innocent? And even if she was not innocent, was Loghain really planning on having her tortured here? Cauthrien knew what happened to people here as of late; Rendon had hired mercenaries to control Denerim sometime after he had taken control. Some of those monsters were running the prison now. They were men without honor or mercy. If Elissa were to be kept here...

* * *

**A few hours later, inside Fort Drakon**

"You know, Alistair, you may wish to look up the word subtlety sometime." Zevran pulled out his daggers from the body of the guard. "It would have been immensely helpful to us for this particular task, no?"

Alistair paid the Crow no attention, drawing Marics sword from his sheathe. Elissa was here, in this den of criminals, murderers, and rapists. She had countlessly put herself in front of danger, and she had done so for his sake, and everyone elses. That thought hurt him the most. He knew for the longest time, since she comforted him after speaking with Goldanna, that she was crestfallen. Her dreams were broken, faded into nothing by one horrible night and one mans lunacy. He knew the feeling. It was the same for him. For a time after Ostagar, he had wished that someone would come in and set things right. Someone did. Elissa. Wonderful, sweet, beautiful, and brave Elissa had taken charge of everything, and now she had paid the price that was his to pay.

And he was going to do something about it. It was time for him to step up, act like the King he was trying to be, and get Elissa out of this prison. Nothing else mattered, not his duty as King, and not even his duty as a Grey Warden. And not his life either. The love of his life was trapped here, and he was going to save her.

Thomas felt something similiar, of course. Elissa had been a good friend to him all of his life. When they started growing older, Thomas developed feelings for her, but she did not feel the same. She did not shun him, however. They had remained good friends, and Elissa even helped him, from advice about women to swordplay, even dancing. And she had ever subtlely defended his worth against those who questioned it, including his father. The man who had taken everything away from her, and murdered friends that Thomas had known since he was a boy. Thomas wanted to right that wrong, but he had failed, losing himself to despair, until once again, she came. He had thought that she would never forgive him. Indeed, there was an anger behind those eyes, something that Thomas had never seen before, but she had not dispensed that anger against him. Elissa might have changed, but she was still Elissa. And Thomas wanted to do whatever he could to save her.

The one he hadn't let go.

The group had now decided to force their way into Fort Drakon. Alistairs expression was completely focused, his strikes swift and without mercy.

Thomas, himself, was putting up a good fight, considering he was recently tortured. Wynnes magic had done wonders to heal him, and now he was fighting side by side with Elissas fiancé.

Dagonet also entered a sort of battle trance. This was a place of evil, and his mistress was in danger, having sacrificed herself to save the pack. He tore at flesh with abandon, ensuring a quick death to his prey.

Leliana and Zevran were behind the three, supporting them with ranged weapons, but were nonetheless equally committed. Leliana had been imprisoned herself in the Denerim estate once, but she made no mention of it to anyone. She knew what it was like, to be tortured. To be abused. That was a fate that no one deserved, least of all Elissa.

And Zevran was really coming to respect their leader. He reminded her somewhat of Rinna, those same sharp, calculating eyes that gleamed like justice. It also did not hurt that she was rather attractive and quite beddable. Perhaps she would reconsider his offer once this stressful business was done.

The five of them cleared their way through the dungeon, and finally Dagonet ran over to not one of the cells, but to one of the rooms, barking at it and scratching. As Alistair ran over, he could hear struggling inside, and promptly kicked the door open.

Three men turned their head in surprise, one of them holding a bloodied knife in his hands. They were standing over a table, all pinning down another figure in the room, whose prisoner clothes were cut or torn apart, her breasts bare. Blood ran down from a gash on her upper leg. Elissa, moments before the door burst open, had lost herself to despair and terror. She believed that no one would save her from this shame. And now he was here. Her hero. Her Dagonet. No, he was even greater than the silver knight of legend. Alistair, 'defender of the people', the golden knight, King of Ferelden, her love, had stormed the keep and risked death to save her.

Several things happened at once.

Seeing her chance at escape, Elissa used the last of her strength to call upon the spirit. A wave of energy cascaded out from her, and all three would be rapists were knocked away. Thomas, after momentarily being awestruck by the strange phenomenon he had just witnessed, strode over to one of them and summarily snapped his neck. Dagonet charged at the one with the knife, and tore out his throat. Alistair walked up to the man who was in between Elissas legs just a moment ago, boiling with anger.

"Mercy!" He screamed, holding out an arm.

It was immediately severed, and the guard screamed, clutching his bloody stump, until Marics sword was driven straight into the mans mouth, silencing his screams forever. Alistair pulled out the sword, and walked toward Elissa, picking her up in his arms, cradling her as gently as he could. She weakly smiled at him, and whispered into the air

"Alistair."

Leliana immediately pulled out the powerful health potion that Morrigan had prepared, and gestured for Alistair to put her down on the ground. He did so slowly, and Leliana poured it on Elissas wounds, before gently putting it to Elissas mouth. She drank it all, and the weariness was starting to dissapate.

"Elissa, did they...?" Thomas looked absolutely pale.

Alistair and Leliana shot him a look before turning back to Elissa, and she shook her head before turning her head to Thomas "You came here just in time." Everything up to that point was horrible; the torture, the beating, the way those men groped her, the knife that was driven into her leg when she resisted, but what mattered was that she wasn't raped. She tried to force that thought against her memories, as she tried to rise up from the ground.

"Elissa, let me." Alistair brought his arms up to cradle Elissa. She did not wish to argue with him, not here. Saying that she was fine would only serve for Alistair to further coddle her. And perhaps, that was what she needed right now. But she needed to leave with at least one thing in hand.

"My sword..."

Thomas turned around and pulled something out from behind him "I've got it, Elissa. We should put on your armor, too."

Elissa wanted nothing more to be more decently clothed at the moment, but she looked at Alistair with worry "You won't be able to carry me with my armor on, Alistair. I can walk."

"You're leaning on me then." Alistair replied "Don't think that a potion is going to suddenly make you not limp."

The six of them made it out of the Fort as quickly as they could, encountering little resistance along the way. Elissa had much on her mind, but it was all easier, all thanks to her friends, who had risked life and limb to rescue her, and Alistair. The love of her life.

* * *

Elissa had finally convinced Alistair to let her walk without support through the city alleyways. A voice greeted them halfway through the city

"And so here are the mighty Grey Wardens at long last."

A man with tanned skin and dark hair approached, clad in leather, with two daggers at his hips, a confident smile on his face as he approached.

"The Crows send their greetings, once again."

Zevran stepped forward "Ahh, Taliesin. Tell me, did they send you for the job, or did you volunteer?"

The mans smiled widened "I volunteered of course! When I heard that the great Zevran had gone rogue, I simply had to come out here and see it for myself."

"Is that so?" Zevran crossed his arms "Well, here I am, in the flesh."

Taliesin offered out an open hand, his voice smooth and inviting as he spoke "You can return with me, Zevran. I know why you did this, and I don't blame you. Come back with us, and we can make up a story. Anyone can make a mistake."

Leliana subtlely gestured to Elissa where the other hiding assassins were, and indeed she saw them, though she tried her best not to seem obvious about it. Zevran took a look back at his company, looking pointedly at Elissa, and turned back to Taliesin.

"I'm sorry, my old friend. I'm not going back. And you should have stayed in Antiva."

Elissa saw that out of the corner of her eye, one of the assassins had decided to make their move. She dove right to Zevran and tackled him, and at the same time, a sharp pain hit her, stemming from the side of her stomach. Rolling off of the Crow, who had ever so quickly risen to his feet to fight Taliesin, she examined the arrow portruding from her body, and then a strange sensation took over her.

Poison.

Alistair approached her some moments later, blood dripping off of his sword, shield raised to fend off any more attacks, but she couldn't make out his voice. Her vision was blurred and her hearing was fading away. Then she felt as if she was being pulled off of the ground, and all she could see was the sky. Slowly, everything went dark.


	49. Heads of State

Elissas finally felt the dark breaking away, and her senses returned to her. She slowly opened her eyes, and the sky was no longer there. It was replaced with a ceiling, one that she did not recognize. Oh, how she wished this was her room, the last year being nothing more than a terrible nightmare. But at least, there were no nightmares this time. Or at least, none that she could remember.

Warm linens surrounded her body, and she felt the fabric of the gown she was in. She finally had the energy to sit up in her bed, and scanned the room. This was Arl Eamons estate. So, we escaped, she thought to herself. A flood of relief filled her, and her eyes fell upon a figure in golden armor sitting in a chair next to the door. Alistairs face had an expression of surprise before speaking

"Elissa?"

She would have gotten out of bed to embrace him like never before, but he was faster, striding to her bed with all haste, bringing his arms around her. After a long moment of holding eachother in silence, Elissa looked back at Alistair. His eyes were red from previous tears, and a few new ones were trailing down his face. She gently brushed them away, before kissing him passionately, her hands roughly combing his hair.

A door opened, and a slender figure walked in, only to recoil in surprise at the two people kissing madly. Erlina met their glances with a bow, and spoke meekly "My apologies. I see that you have finally recovered. Queen Anora requests the presence of Lady Cousland."

Elissa was not particularly happy that she was interrupted, nor that this servant of Anora was now apparently given free reign over the estate. And Alistair was really unhappy at having anything to do with Anora at all in this very moment, especially when it was interfering with Elissas well being.

"Well you can tell your 'Majesty', that Lady Cousland is rather preoccupied at the moment, what with being captured and-"

Erlina raised her hand in a show of appeasement "Oh no no! I did not mean to suggest immediately! At your earliest convenience, of course!"

A lie, but not that it mattered to Elissa. They both had a lot to talk about. Anora could wait until later. The door closed, and Elissa wondered "How long was I out?"

Alistair looked back at her, then took her right hand in his, looking at how it had healed "A day. Wynne says that you've healed from your wounds rather well, but that you should still take it easy."

Elissa nodded. She had felt the bandage surrounding her left leg. Her hand seemed a little stiff, but it was otherwise fine. She sighed out, and felt a torrent of emotions as she remembered the events that led her up to this point. Alistair gently drew his arm across her back, trying to soothe her.

"How do you feel?" He hesitantly whispered. "Do you want to talk about Rendon?"

She remembered Rendon's face, how it had gone from smug, to sadistic glee, to angry, to terrified, and finally, to looking more lke a bruised tomato that was sliced in two. "It's all over. My family is avenged. And yet.."

"It still hurts..." Alistair finished

Elissa looked straight at Alistair, and she nodded, a tear running down her face "I miss them, Alistair." She wiped it away, and took in a deep breath, exhaling calmly. "For the longest time...I've felt responsible for their deaths. I felt that I should have defended them to my last breath. That I had failed them, after all they had given me. No one could convince me otherwise of it. Not Justice, not my Father in the gauntlet, not even you. But I was deluding myself. When Rendon had said the same words that I had been using against myself, I knew they were false. I was using guilt to drive me, to fight harder, to fulfill a promise. But, I have to accept the truth."

She took the sacred amulet into her hand, and looked into it. A reflection of her father appeared, smiling warmly. "My family is dead. But I've avenged them. I wasn't responsible for their deaths, and I've killed the man who was. I feel...free. That's the only word I know how to describe it."

"Free seems appropriate, considering you were in a prison." Alistair replied with a smile.

Elissa burst out laughing, hitting Alistair on the shoulder. Alistairs smile faded to deadly serious "What did they do to you in there? Did they-"

"No." She smiled sadly "They did manage to torture me for a while, but no. You saved me just in time."

"Not soon enough, apparently." Alistair embraced her tightly "Don't you ever do that again."

Elissa hummed in response against his shoulder. The experience was terrifying for her, but the thought that he was safe had given her some small sense of comfort in all of it. She was brave enough to do it all again, but certainly in no rush to do so. And when she thought of those poor souls locked in Rendons cells, Oswyn, Soris, Irminric, Thomas...She had it easy in comparison.

She tenderly kissed the side of his neck, rising to his face until he drew back "Elissa, are you sure? I mean...I-"

"Yes, Alistair. More than anything. Just..." She felt his hands on her hips "Go slow." She pressed her mouth to his, and he eventually kissed back, until he started kissing her neck, finding the right place. She leaned her head back, mewling softly as he continued.

It might be a while before Anora had a chance to talk with Elissa at this point.

* * *

Elissa walked out of her room, stretching outside the door, and walked right toward Eamon's study trying to recall all of the important details thus far. Eamon was reading something on a desk when he looked up and saw Elissa. He immediately strode over to her and shook her hand, sighing out with relief

"My Lady, I cannot tell you what a relief it is to see you again! Thank the Maker for your safe return!"

"Thank the Maker indeed." Elissa looked around, and saw no one else in the room "Where is the Queen?"

Eamon pointed behind her "In the guest room, along with her servant. When Alistair departed to rescue you, she mentioned of some trouble in the Alienage. I'll not go into full detail. It's a useful lead into Loghains activities, but its also a message that could have been delivered with her servant."

"I've information to give to you as well, Eamon. Loghain believes that my family and I were involved with Cailans plan to wed Celene. He thinks that I'm an agent of Orlais."

Eamon frowned at Elissa "The man has completely lost his mind. Your bravery and honor in defending my homeland aside, Bryce would never stoop to such treachery!"

"There's more. I think I know why Anora has asked for our help." Elissa looked behind her, and then motioned for the two of them to head away from the door, sitting at a table in the room. She then whispered to him "Rendon, Loghain, and Anora were luring me to that estate for their own reasons. Rendon...wanted to lure me there...so he could rape me, annul my marriage with Alistair to marry Thomas Howe, who I assume you've met, take my child, and then kill us both off in an 'accident.' All an elaborate attempt to take my lands whilst keeping face."

"Maker have mercy!" Eamon furiously whispered.

"Loghain wanted to capture me so that I could convince both you and Alistair to surrender, thus ending the civil war."

Eamon raised his brow "And Anora?"

Elissa sighed out "I believe that Anora and Loghain are at odds. No doubt he told her of Cailans intentions to marry Celene, but...perhaps Anora stil cared for him. It's very possible she wished it to be settled another way, other than Cailan dying at Ostagar. Loghains lieutenant Ser Cauthrien did not know that Anora was locked away in the Denerim estate."

"You are certain of this? Do you really believe that Rendon imprisoned her against her will?"

Elissa shook her head "No, I believe she placed herself there. She wants to remain Queen. That much is obvious. I think shes seeing which way the wind blows. By having me kill Rendon Howe, she's eliminated a threat to her rule, whilst simultaneously gaining leverage against me."

"No one is going to mourn the death of Arl Rendon Howe, I assure you." Eamon then opened his mouth slightly, an expression of worry.

"What is it, Eamon?"

He gave an apologetic look to Elissa "When the Queen arrived here, she took the guest room in which Erlina was staying. Her servant was allowed out of her quarters and given permission to roam the castle and outside. Your Highever guards tried to stop this, of course, but the Queen convinced them that she would be her responsibility. She is, after all, the Queen."

Elissa clicked her tongue "Well played, Anora."

"It is rather unfortunate, indeed." Eamon sighed "Anora would be a far better ally then an enemy, but we cannot allow her to sit upon the throne. She's been a very capable administrator for years, but without any royal blood, and with the likelihood that she is barren...no. Anora came to us with the hopes of an alliance, but we must accept the possibility that it will not be so."

The word barren nearly made Elissa wince. She was reminded of Alistairs mentioning of the lowered birthrate of Grey Wardens, and the idea that two Grey Wardens having children would be nigh impossible. Had Alistair not told Eamon? It seemed so. Why would Eamon support their dual claim to the throne otherwise? She masked her face and spoke.

"I never doubted it, Eamon. She probably intends to talk me out of marrying Alistair in exchange for something else. It's not going to happen, of course. But perhaps there's something that she wants, that we can give her? And even if not, I'm going to at least try."

"The sooner you can determine her as an ally or enemy, the better." Eamons brow narrowed "By the way, where is Alistair?"

"He's...indisposed." Elissa grinned wickedly.

Eamon rolled his eyes, a small smile gracing his smile "I see."

"Where's Thomas?"

Eamon raised an eyebrow "Planning on 'disposing' of him as well?"

Elissa's mouth went agape before forming a smile, and she cocked her fist back "Careful Eamon. I am not so polite as to spare an old man my wrath."

The nobleman chuckled as he spoke "He's off to the Landsmeet chamber, to petition for his titles."

"Then I suppose I shall meet him later." Elissa rose from her seat, bowed politely to the Arl with a sincere smile, and started to depart.

"One last thing, Elissa." Eamons voice called her back. She turned around, and he spoke "You should head to the Denerim Chantry before you depart to the Alienage. Banns' Alfstanna and Sighard, along with the Grand Cleric, expressed a desire to speak with you."

Elissas face turned grim as she realized what he was talking about. "Right."

* * *

The two Highever soldiers posted at Anoras room snapped at attention at Elissas approach. "My Lady!"

"At Ease." She glanced at the two of them "The Queen forced you to ignore my direct orders, didn't she?"

They both looked at eachother, and one of them lowered their heads in shame "Yes, my Lady. My apologies."

"That is fine." She soothed. "I am more interested in what that servant was up to when my fiance left to rescue me."

They looked at eachother again, to Elissas slight annoyance, and the other responded this time "We don't know, my Lady. Anora wished for the two of us to remain here to protect her. We did see that elf scurry around the halls though. She could've gone anywhere."

"You are dismissed from this post. Round up the men, and see what you can find out about what she was up to. But do it quietly."

"Yes my Lady!"

She took a deep breath as they left, her hand on the door handle. This would be an interesting conversation, of that, she had no doubt. The door opened, and she walked in. Anora was sitting at a chair when she looked up from the book she was reading, and gave Elissa a pleasant smile. "Greetings, my Lady."

Elissa bowed curteously to her, and saw Erlina in the room. She was drinking tea next to the Queen, her eyes pointedly looking away at Elissa. Both the Teyrna and the Queen approached eachother, and Elissa started

"My apologies for keeping your Majesty waiting-"

"It is quite alright." Anora glanced at Erlina, and her smile faded "Erlina has spoken to me of what has transpired as of late. It is completely understandable that your time at Fort Drakon required a great deal of recovery."

Not a lie. At least she's giving me that much.

"Have a seat, Miss Cousland. You and I have much to discuss."

"That we do." Elissa nodded.

Both women sat in chairs, and Anora whispered something to her servant, who then bowed to the both of them, and promptly left. Elissa did not care for that at all. She preferred that Orlesian to be within her sights at all times, but it was the Queens servant, and to ask such would not do well with their conversation. She suspected that Anora wanted a chance at peace as much as she did. However slim it might be, it was worth working towards.

"First, let me start with my condolences to your family. Eleanor, in particular, was dear to me, and what Howe did, was unforgivable. How fitting that he died at your hands."

The truth. Anora was hard to read, but Elissa was just as skilled at this game as she was. Still, she was being honest so far. "Thank you, your Majesty. I would have preferred that he died at the Landsmeet, but what is done is done. My condolences, in return, to your husband and our King Cailan. He was a good man."

Anoras expression was mixed, as was her response. "He was. My thanks." She cleared her throat, and changed the subject "I will be blunt. I see that you are a force to be reckoned with in the years to come. Word has spread to me of your deeds throughout Ferelden. It is with good reason that both Alistair and Eamon listen to you."

Elissa caught the subtle implication with Alistair, even if it might have been involuntary. She thinks I am his puppeteer, does she?

"My father must be stopped, but once that is done, Ferelden will need a strong ruler in his place."

It was time for Elissa to speak "I beg pardons, your Majesty, but I find it peculiar that you would come to me for aid. Surely you realize that not only am I aiding Alistair to the throne, but also myself?"

Anora nodded "I have heard of Eamons petition for the both of you, although I also find it curious as to why Alistair would seek it."

"You know of Alistair?"

"Cailan did." Anora replied "Alistair seems like a kind, biddable and well meaning man. Admirable qualities, if not kingly ones."

"But you do not believe him worthy of ruling." Elissa finished.

"I had assumed that your joint petition in calling a Landsmeet was an attempt to remove Loghain, adding your much more respectable reputation as a Cousland to that of Alistairs status as Marics bastard. But it would seem that is not entirely the case."

Elissa shook her head "There was a time when Alistair LOATHED the idea of ruling Ferelden. Absolutely frightened him. Perhaps it still does to some extent."

"But I take it, with his recent adventures on the road, that he has changed." Anora narrowed her brow ever so slightly.

Elissa knew where this was going "Alistair had decided to become King all on his own. Neither Eamon or myself forced him into it. I can actually tell you, that when Eamon proposed the idea to him, he actually struck the Arl!"

Anoras lips resisted a smile at the imagined scene. "Interesting." She put a finger on her chin "And what of you? What are your thoughts on all of this?"

The truth, Elissa believed, however foolish it might be, seemed to be the best weapon to use against that question. She smiled widely, imagining his face, and whispered "I love him."

Anora stared at Elissa for a few moments after Elissa said that, and Elissa could sense at least one thing from Anora's gaze, envy. Elissa immediately felt sorry for her. The marriage between Cailan and Anora seemed happy to her at first glance, in the Landsmeets Elissa attended.

"That is...even more interesting..." Anora leaned back into her chair "I'll assume then that what I am about to propose is out of the question."

"Propose it first." Elissa smiled with humor

"A union between Alistair and myself."

Elissa gave Anora a sad smile "I'm afraid not. Alistair wishes only to have me as his Queen. In all honesty, I had actually proposed that very same idea to him months ago. He would not have it. He said that he did not want anyone else but me."

Anora smiled somewhat warmly at Elissa "You are fortunate to have such a devoted man, Elissa. I had often wondered, along with half of Ferelden I might add, whom you would choose as a suitor."

Elissa chuckled openly at that. The odds of them working together were looking slim, but at least the conversation was pleasant enough. Elissa was starting to really respect Anora again, and unless she was imagining it, Anora seemed to be expressing the same thing.

"So Alistair objects to the idea of a political marriage?" Anora continued.

The emphasis on political was rather clear: with Anora in public, and with her in private. But she already knew his answer in that "He does. I would not force that upon him, and if I may so bold, I could not imagine that being a very happy future for you, my Queen."

"We all do what we must in the face of hardship and strife." Anora said, with a hint of sadness. "I can see that I cannot count on your support for my claim to the throne then, yes?"

"Speaking to you now, Anora, I must confess, I have no quarrel with you." Elissa soothed "But I am afraid that fate has already decided our paths."

Anora nodded "My Father must be stopped. That much I agree. If the throne falls to Alistair, then I shall be content."

A lie, obviously. But who could honestly blame her? She wanted to keep her throne, and for all that her father had done, she was still his father. If Elissas father had done...no. She dared not continue that train of thought. Anora appeared to be ready to end the conversation, but one topic rose to Elissas mind

"I am glad to hear it, your Majesty. If I may ask a question..."

"Ask me whatever you like."

"My pardons in advance. This may sound a bit loaded. But...why did you not attempt to bring Rendon Howe to justice, after the attack on my home? Why did only Seneschal Gram oppose the passing of my lands to him?" Elissa tried to asked that as politely as she could.

Anora nodded, taking in a breath as she spoke "My trust in my Father was...misplaced..." She sighed, and leaned in toward Elissa "Since we are amongst ourselves, and since you appear to have been honest with me, I feel no need to hide anything from you. You are aware of Celenes recent attempts... to..."

"Yes, I have." Elissa thought it better to interrupt the Queen than to force her to finish that sentence.

The Queen seemed to appreciate the small mercy, and continued "Rendon Howe was responsible for alerting my Father to that intelligence. Rendon explained to him not only what Celene was proposing, but he added the lie that Highever planned to march on my Father. I did not believe it, and at first, I don't think my Father did either, but I worried for him, and I trusted him to do what was right. We both wished to arrest your Father and interrogate him. But then..."

"The assault."

"Rendon had taken matters into his own hands, putting everyone you knew to the sword. Nothing I can say will ease that grief. His opportunistic ways have cost you much. And...to my deepest regret...my Father enabled it, when he intercepted missives meant for my husband in Ostagar."

"I've read the letter, your Majesty. I was in Ostagar months ago, along with Alistair."

Anoras eyes narrowed "How did you manage to open the chest?"

"A member of the Kings Honor Guard a deserter, was being pursued in Bann Loren's lands." Elissa explained "Bann Loren thought him to be of a possible use, and had him thrown in a prison, but he escaped, and so his men hunted him down, and mortally wounded him. But we killed Lorens men. The deserter told us that he was entrusted with Cailans key, and showed us where to find it in Ostagar. It seems that Cailan thought his odds of survival were rather low, or so the deserter confided in us. He was apparently close to the man. Cailan trusted us Wardens, in case the worst fell upon him."

"He trusted you." Anora agreed "And he trusted Alistair."

"That would make sense, considering that he sent the both of us to the Tower of Ishal to light the beacon for Loghains charge."

Anora took a moment to let that sink in, before asking a question "Did the letter mention anything of your Father in it?"

"No, it did not."

"Loghain thought the letter damning to your family. He was furious with Cailan, and clearly not in his right mind at Ostagar."

"And you discovered that after allowing him to become Regent." Elissa sighed "After he not only let that murderer live, but attempted to grant him my lands."

Anoras eyes were pleading "I understand that you have every reason in the world to hate my Father for what he has done. He has done...terrible things, to you and to others in his attempt to protect Ferelden. I know its much to ask, but your families murderer is dead. Please consider the idea of setting aside your anger for the good of all."

"It's not just me that has issue with him, your Majesty." Elissa grimly stated.

Anora looked at Elissa curiously, until her imagination found the answer "Alistair?"

"He lost someone important that day, your Majesty. The only man that didn't care about politics or what was best for Fereldens interests. Alistair never really had a father figure in his life until he meant Duncan. He freed him from the Chantry, from the trappings placed on him since birth, and gave him the chance to do what HE wanted for a change. And now Duncan lies dead, in Ostagar, along with his brother, and all of the other wardens." She leaned forward to Anora "Alistair deserves to have his revenge. And it pleases neither of us to hear this, but Loghain deserves justice. Alistair never denied me the chance to avenge my family, and I won't deny him of it either. If you cannot agree with anything else, at least understand that."

Anora sat there, very quietly, staring into the distance, before composing herself "I would prefer, at the least, that you speak to him of it. I would prefer that my father lives."

"I will. But I can promise nothing else."

Anora nodded, trying to force a smile "I believe that is all we need discuss today. I think I shall have a nap now."

Elissa rose, and bowed as politely as she could "Your Majesty." She walked toward the door, and not able to control herself, said one last thing "As I've said, I have no wish to be your enemy, Anora. No matter what happens in the Landsmeet, I hope at least you understand that."

"I have no wish to be yours, either."

Elissa finally left the room, leaving Anora to shed a single tear in fear of what was to come. Unbeknownst to her, Elissa was holding back tears of her own, knowing all too well the cruelty of justice.


	50. Damage Control

The Highever soldiers reported that Erlina had been walking around the estate, asking questions to Eamons servants, grabbing something from the pantry to eat, and occassionally walking into the rooms meant for the guests of the Arl. One soldier claimed he caught her poking around in Elissas room, and she left rather quickly. The soldier was rather angry with the servant, but could only reprimand her.

Eamon was not at all surprised when Elissa reported that Anora would not ally with their cause. He urged her to investigate the Alienage and discover what Loghain was up to inside.

Riordan, thankful for being rescued and pleased to see that Elissa had survived Fort Drakon, told her of a hidden Grey Warden cache in the Denerim storage units. He also related information about the Grey Wardens that Elissa already knew from Alistair.

As Elissa walked down the hallway, she was greeted by nearly all of her companions, save for Alistair of course. Leliana nearly tackled Elissa to the ground in her joy.

"I'm glad to see you too, Leliana..." Elissa managed to groan out.

Releasing her grip, Leliana smiled broadly at her friend "And I'm glad to see you're well!"

"You should really get some rest, dear." Wynne stepped forward "Morrigan and I have closed the majority of your injuries, but you'll need proper rest for them to heal."

Elissa smiled at all of her friends "I owe you all more than I could ever repay. Not only did you help me to avenge my family, but you've also saved my life."

"Crushing heads was fun. A fair deal." Shale casually replied.

"I was curious to see this...'Rendon Howe', myself." Morrigan leaned against the wall "An odious and reprehensible snake of a man. Tis always satisfying to see ones mortal enemy vanquished, and I was entertained to be a part of it. But I would, request that in the future, you reconsider surrendering to your enemies. Twas a most unpleasant experience in that dungeon, was it not?"

Not allowing Elissa to answer, Zevran interrupted with his low, purring voice, a warm smile directed at Elissa "Let us change the subject. Surely one time reliving such an experience is enough, no?" He then boldly held Elissas left hand in his own, and kissed it "You have my sincere thanks, mi amore. Taliesin is dead, the Crow who was assigned to finish the job. With his death, the Crows will believe me dead along with him, and I am free of the Crows, provided I do not draw attention to myself."

"That is wonderful news, Zevran!" Elissa returned his smile, but then a thought came to her mind "...So, you wish to lie low. Does this mean you wish to take leave?"

Zevran sighed, and rubbed his shoulder "If this had occured a few months ago, I would have undoubtedly said yes. But, as it happens, I have no desire to leave. Being in the company of a beautiful, deadly Grey Warden who has saved my life twice has altered my plans somewhat."

Elissa rolled her eyes in mock annoyance "Zevran, I saved your life because you're my friend."

Zevrans smile faded slightly at those words "You say that so quickly..."

"And why not?" Elissa shrugged "I know a little how the Crows operate. I knew you wouldn't betray us." Another memory came to her "Master Ignacio. We should probably-"

"Already taken care of." Zevran raised a calming hand. "Leliana talked to him earlier. He gives his sincere regards to you, and promises that no more contracts will be accepted on you or Alistair."

"But didn't we fail?" Elissa raised an eyebrow "The boy wasn't there."

Zevran grinned wildly "That wasn't our objective, according to him. The son of a rather influential man in Ferelden has been returned to his father, thanks to other associates. Our task was to eliminate the kidnapper, Captain Chase. Which you did."

"Whose son..." Elissa pondered. It could be the son of a Bann or Arl, or perhaps someone that is not even a politician, but someone who holds power. Perhaps a son of a Knight Commander? Elissa shook her head, and decided it was best not to dwell on such things "Well, whoever it is, I hope they keep their word. Thank you all again for your aid. I shall wake Alistair, and then we must set out to the Alienage to see what Loghain has been up to."

* * *

A soft hand caressed Alistairs body as he lie there, half awake, half dreaming.

"Wake up, Bastard Prince" a voice teased him.

He opened his eyes, and saw her standing over their bed, her hazel eyes gazing longingly into his. He took her hand, and whispered "Hello Princess."

She slapped his chest rather hard, mischief in her eyes. He responded by pulling her down to him, and they both giggled at each other, before Elissa tried to pull away from his advances "Sorry Alistair, we have work to do."

"Work, shmirk." he murmured into her neck, not stopping his kissing.

"What happened to responsible Alistair, who put duty before anything else?" no chiding in her voice, only amusement.

"The day you told me to stick up for myself." Alistair pulled back "I'm not letting anything get between us, Elissa. I'm seizing my destiny."

Now is the time to ask. She lowered her voice, making sure that anyone eavesdropping near the door would not hear them "Alistair, I have to ask by the way. When you told Eamon you planned on marrying me, did you tell him about...the complications about having children?"

Silence filled the room, and Alistair suddenly felt like he was back in the Chantry, being asked a question in study by one of the Revered Mothers. Sweat was starting to form, but not condense, and Alistair knew he was taking too long in answering her question. But all he could muster to say was

"Uhh..."

"You didn't tell him." Elissa answered for him.

Alistair sighed out "Well, what would you have wanted me to say? Sure Eamon, make me King, ignore the fact that I've lived like a farm animal until you sent me off to the Chantry. It's not like I needed training or a formal education or anything. Oh and by the way, since being a Grey Warden reduces the chances of having children, and since I happen to be madly in love with one, could you also strip me away of the one person whos ever made me really happy? That would be great, thanks."

"Alistair..." Elissa soothed.

"I meant it when I said I'm not letting anything get between us." Alistair gently held up her hand, brushing the wedding ring with his fingers "I made a vow as a Grey Warden to stop the Blight. And I will honor that duty. I also made a vow to love you until the day I died. And I do. More than I thought possible. Being King...it would be nice. But if I can't have the throne with you, then they can shove that throne up their noble arses for all I care. Ending the Blight, and living the rest of my life with you, that's all that matters."

Elissa really could spend another day simply covering him in kisses for that. But she rewarded him with a single, passionate kiss, before replying "That's all that matters to me too." Then her mind wandered to another point of interest, and she looked near her belongings.

"Whats wrong?" he whispered.

Elissa already saw it. Her diary was misplaced. She strode over to it, and immediately flipped through the pages. She slammed it shut, and sighed to herself. "Looks like Anora got what she wanted."

"What do you mean?"

She turned back to him, sat down next to him, and explained "I never really got to tell you that I talked with Anora, so I'll just condense whats important. She wont side with us. The reason she lured us to the Denerim Estate was to get me to kill Rendon Howe. That way, she removes a threat to her rule, whilst gaining evidence against me to discredit me in front of the Landsmeet."

"Uh...right." Alistair scratched his head.

Elissa rolled her eyes "Anora and Loghain are at odds with eachother."

"Really?" That much, Alistair couldn't believe.

"Well, they were, at least. I was honest and forthright with Anora. I told her of our intention to remove her from the throne, and bring Loghain to justice. Seeing that she doesn't want either, she's likely determined us as her enemy, and would rather side with her father than us. But even despite that, the conversation went well."

"I find THAT hard to imagine." Alistair gave her a puzzled look.

Elissa frowned, but not at him "To her credit, she acknowledges the severity of Loghains crimes. And...can you blame her, Alistair? For wishing to protect her father, and keep her throne? Maker knows I'd do nearly ANYTHING to get my family back."

Alistair stood still, contemplating her words before continuing. "I still don't like her, Elissa. I just...don't trust her. And she put you through Fort Drakon."

"I know...I don't think she intended for me to surrender. And speaking to her..."

"What did she say?"

It took a long time for her to look him in the eyes before she could say the words "Alistair, she's wondering if there's any possible way you could spare Loghain."

Alistair drew back from her "She...asked me that? She's asking that. You're not joking. And you're actually considering-"

"I won't force you to do anything you don't want to Alistair." she shook her head "I hate Loghain almost as much as you do. But..." her hand gripped his, and she continued "The only reason I bring this up, is, well...I feel sorry for her Alistair. Cailan was considering throwing her aside for the Empress, then he suddenly died, in Ostagar. The man she trusted, her own father, has led Ferelden into madness. She's been trying to pick up the pieces ever since, and now, you and I are going to try and kick her off the throne, and kill her only family."

Guilt. Alistair knew the feeling well enough. His love carried it like an anvil attached to her heel. But she wasn't trying to guilt trip him into setting aside his anger. It was all a matter of perspectives, he gathered. But what of the perspectives of those at Ostagar? Don't they matter, too?

"I understand what you're saying, Elissa, I really do. But...no. Personal feelings aside...I have to do this. It's a matter of duty to the Grey Wardens." Alistair spoke with an assertive tone "It's a matter of justice."

Elissa nodded her head "That's a good reason, at least. I'm glad we talked about it."

"You're a good woman, Elissa." Alistair smoothly whispered. He then frowned "Wait, what does all of this have to do with your diary?"

She looked back at it "If Anora can't have us as an ally, then we are her enemies. Erlina managed to sneak in here and look at it when you rescued me."

"She did what?!" Alistair shouted. "That's private! I can't believe Anora would..." He suddenly stood out of his bed, and started to put on his armor.

"Alistair..." Elissa chided "There's nothing we can do about it, and you know it. Anora already knows what she knows. And I didn't write down any Grey Warden secrets or anything like that."

Alistair sighed out, still clearly frustrated, but lowering his head slightly in defeat "Well, I guess we will have to face it in the Landsmeet."

Elissa started to put on her armor as well, and gave Alistair a confident grin "Come, the day isn't lost. We've people who are very eager to see us."

* * *

Candles illuminated the darkness that surrounded the individuals in the Denerim Chantry.

Alfstanna stood over her weakened brother, as he prayed forgiveness to the Maker for his failures. She remembered how proud he'd been when the Order accepted him as a knight in service to Andraste. Alfstanna was always deeply religious, and prayed for her brother everyday ever since. His faith, and his bravery had made Alfstanna immensely proud of him. And now here he was, wounded, broken, and despairing. Why had this come to pass?

Sighard also stood over his son, a tear escaping his eye, but it was a tear born of bitter anger. He was proud to be his father, and watched the young man grow into a fine warrior, and a good man. Despite some of his tendencies to get into trouble, or to cut loose and make an arse of himself, there was no doubt in Sighards mind the great and prosperous future that awaited him. Until now. Some of these injuries...his son will never be the same again.

Grand Cleric Elemena watched with a respectful silence. Her sense of compassion to those suffering was outweighed by a righteous fury that stemmed from the victimization of one of her templars. Irminric was dispatched to capture that blood mage Jowan, and had instead been captured and tortured. To interfere so cruelly with the Makers will was not wise, and it would be met with a merciless justice.

The doors swung open, and once again, Elissa and Alistair strode into the Chantry with little delay, this time accompanied by Wynne. The three of them bowed respectfully to those inside, but they were not in the mood to return it. Alfstanna merely hugged Elissa, Sighard gave a curt nod to those present, and Elemena was the first to speak

"So, you have returned to us. You have my thanks for rescuing our templar, Miss Cousland."

"Of course, your Grace." Elissa replied "I think you see now, the depths of Howe's madness. And it was permitted by the Regent."

"I wish that honorless, faithless, son of a whore was still alive right now so I could TEAR HIM APART!" Sighard roared.

Excusing Sighards outburst, Elemena continued "It would appear what you have claimed has been true all along. Loghain allowed a bloodmage to escape, only for him to inadvertantly murder countless innocents, nearly including the entire Arls family at Redcliffe."

"What?" Alfstanna shot both Elissa and Elemena glances "Are the rumors true then? Loghain tried to poison Arl Eamon?"

"It's true, Alfstanna." Elissa nodded her head, then she glanced at Irminric "Your brother nearly had the bloodmage, until Loghain interfered and had the bloodmage released. He then turned around and put Irminric in Howe's torture chambers."

A gasp from Alfstanna and a hand to her mouth, and Alfstanna said no more. Elissa ran a hand along her back, soothing her as best she could.

"Your brother will recover in time, Bann Alfstanna." Elemena turned to Oswyn "His recovery, it is in the Makers hands."

Wynne stepped forward "If I may, your Grace. I am Senior Enchanter Wynne from the Kinloch Tower. I request permission to heal these poor souls as best as I am able."

Elemena shot a glance at Elissa, who smiled, giving her consent. "Very well. Knight Commander Tavish. Fetch some lyrium from the reserves."

"Yes, your Grace." The Knight Commander ran off along with two of his other subordinates, leaving Elemena to finish her meeting with Elissa.

"You have proven yourself beyond any reasonable doubt to be an ally of Andraste and the Maker. Whatever your personal motivations, or even if your faith is even strong, you have served the Chantry well, and shall be rewarded not only for your loyalty, but for your bravery and noble spirit in these dark times. The Chantry will stand beside you in the Landsmeet, and will dethrone our once great Loghain from the Regency."

Elissa bowed again "Thank you, your Grace! Your trust is not misplaced."

"Now, I'm going to take a nap. I hate flowery speeches, and I'm getting far too old for this." The Grand Cleric then walked off unceremoniously, mumbling out of earshot to her quarters.

Sighard strode over to Elissa "You will have my aid as well. Bryce raised a damn good daughter, and I'll be damned if I let Loghain get away with...this! Dragons Peak is at your disposal."

"My thanks, Sighard. I would pray for your son, but right now..." She looked at Wynne, who did not smile, but still kept a calm facade "He's in good hands."

Alfstanna wiped away her tears, and stood up from where her brother was lying "I have to ask something, Elissa. Is it true that you really found the Urn of Sacred Ashes?"

"Not without help from my friends, but yes, we found it."

"Do you really have a Spirit of Justice inside of you?" Alfstanna spoke with a little trepidation in her voice.

"I do, but you can ask the Grand Cleric or Wynne about that. They will both tell you that I cannot be possessed."

Alfstanna shook her head "I'm not worried...it's just...This is all unbelievable. And here you are, in the center of all of it. I've already pledged my support. Waking Seas stands ready for you in the Landsmeet, but...perhaps I can talk to the other Banns..."

"Of course!" Sighard boomed "I'll speak to Bann Reginalda of the White River Bannorn at once."

"And I will speak with Bann Fahren and Ceorlic, as well." Alfstanna added.

Elissa shook her head "Don't bother with Ceorlic. He's firmly in Loghains camp. The man is a coward and sycophant. All the same, I appreciate both of your efforts, and wish your loved ones well. For now, I must depart. Maker aid you both."

"Maker aid us all." Alistair added, looking at their injuries.


	51. Just another Day

_**Update: I realize that I had actually forgotten to upload a chapter detailing Alistair confessing his birthright to Elissa. The chapter is title Confessions of a King. Hope you enjoy it, because its uploaded now!**_

* * *

The distance to the Alienage was not that far, but Elissa wanted some time to evaluate where she stood. Wynne was busy tending to the wounds of the captives in Rendon Howes dungeons, Oghren and Zevran had run off to the Pearl to satiate themselves, and Shale and Sten were staying at Eamons estate, not wishing to cause further unrest in the city. News was spreading quickly that the Arl of Denerim was dead, but it was met with little shock or mourning. Indeed, some cheered outright at his death, gruesome though it may well have been for him and his men at arms. That left Morrigan, Leliana, Alistair, and her Dagonet to follow her to the address she wished to follow up on regarding the topic of the one called Gaxkang.

She set aside the name for a moment, and tried to focus on the larger task at hand. Banns Alfstanna, Sighard, Bryland, and Arl Wulff all supported her outright. If Alfstanna and Sighard made good on their promise, she could also count on Banns Reginalda and Fahren as well. There was also Thomas Howe. Poor man, she thought to herself. Asking him to support her for the Landsmeet seemed rather callous and selfish of her. He had been through a lot, having his father betray his honor by ordering the death of his sister Delilah, then torturing Thomas. That, coupled with his fathers brutal death at her own hands...Justified or not, she felt sickened with herself about it. And Thomas, good friend that he was, was going to simply soldier on through, regain his lands and titles, and cast his votes in her name. That was probably the worst part of it, but there ws naught to do about it, save make recompense in the future. The Amaranthine vote was hers, but would the seneschal grant Thomas the arling of Denerim? That seemed unlikely. The Arling would sit empty until someone claimed it. Would it be now? Hard to say. She would simply have to sit back and watch.

Then there was the matter of Master Ignacio, whom vaguely promised a reward on behalf of a powerful and influential individual. Who was it? Perhaps a foreign delegate? What hope did they have in swaying the Landsmeet? It would have to be someone here, in Ferelden. If it was a Bann, Elissa was a little surprised that a Bann would request the aid of the Crows to rescue a son, but family is family.

The endorsement of the Chantry was a great surprise to her as well. She had thought that it would end up the opposite, that she be claimed a blasphemer and abomination, accursed to all Andrastians everywhere, and declared anathema. Elissa was a woman who had templar training without a vow to the Chantry, and she also had a spirit inside of her. What other answer did she expect? But no, Genetivi had held true to his word, and so convinced the Grand Cleric that she was...blessed.

Was she blessed? It was heresy, to think so. But Elissa was not strongly religious, and did not condemn those who held contrary views to the Chantry, like Leliana or Morrigan. Perhaps she was blessed, in a way, thinking about the rose that Alistair had given her, which she still kept, and the sword clinging to her back, forged of metal that descended from the skys. The sudden realization humbled her in a profound way. Elissa would still happily trade her blessing for her family. Would that she could do so. Instead, she would take all of her blessings, and put them to good use. And she had much to atone for. That would have to come soon.

It might come sooner than she wished, however. There was the issue of Erlina and Anora. What had they read in her journal? Some of the pages were about her nightmares, so that must have waisted time. If Erlina read about the spirit inside of her... It would generate an unpleasant reaction, but the Grand Cleric would almost certainly step in to her defense. It wasn't exactly so much a secret anymore, rumors spreading like they did. Some of the nobles were devout indeed, but Alfstanna was one of them, and her loyalties lied with Elissa. Perhaps with Alfstanna and the Grand Cleric, yes...that would work.

Elissa was also immensely glad to have not written down any Grey Warden secrets, tempting though it might have been. Otherwise...that would have been catastrophic, for one reason alone. An heir. Two Grey Wardens cannot have a child naturally. The Landsmeet would not accept that. Eamon, hesitantly, would likely try to force Alistair to set her aside. Elissa couldn't predict what would happen, only that Alistair would refuse to compromise.

What else was in her journal? No pages were torn out. Elissa wrote often of what she did on this crusade of hers. Yes, she was beginning to form the worst possible scenarios, and considering that it could hvae been much worse, it wasn't too bad. There was much in it to paint her as vengeful and merciless, a tyrant if given the crown. And maybe that was partly true, though if one were to read it in its entiriety, instead of selecting only the vigilante activities, Elissa was indeed capable of mercy.

The journal wasn't a large priority then. Bann Ceorlic was clearly allied with Loghain. Elissa knew the story of how his family was cowed into service when Maric took his revenge on those responsible for his mothers death. Ceorlics father was among them. So Ceorlic himself would no doubt side with Loghain, Marics closest friend. And by the time of calling the Landsmeet, Ceorlic had abandoned Lothering. Craven fool. Who else was there who could oppose her in the Landsmeet? Bann Franderel was a possibility, but she could not find him. Whoever was ruling Honnleath at the moment wouldn't have the time to support either side, being invaded by darkspawn and all.

The only ally that Loghain could rely on that gave Elissa pause was the Queen. She had done a good job at ruling Ferelden these last years. Her word alone would garner a few allies in support of herself. And she was a cunning politician. But would that be enough?

No, Loghains' allies were few in number, and Elissa was steadily collecting ammunition, ready to be unloaded in the Landsmeet. For now, she was content.

* * *

Wynne and Morrigan had told her what they knew of the name Gaxkang. One of the four forbidden ones who supposedly taught the ancient tevinter magisters Blood Magic. So this demon was ancient. Likely very powerful. And Elissa was about to go and knock on the front door and do what she did best, give it a hard goodbye. Elissa knew herself to be capable of quite a few vices, but leaving an unchecked monstrosity devouring souls whilst she paraded around Denerim to become Queen was sloth, greed, cowardice and apathy in its worst forms. No, this creature had to die. A Cousland always does their duty. Nonetheless, both mages urged caution. Morrigan was only coaxed into going when Elissa promised that the spoils of the demon would be theirs to loot and plunder. Likely among them would be jewels and other valuables.

She knocked on the door three times "Hello? I'm here to speak with Vilhm Madon."

Silence.

"Maaaaybe...the big, bad demon is taking a nap? Or on the toilet."

Morrigan and Leliana shot Alistair a glare. Elissa rolled her eyes at him, and practically hammered the door with her silver gauntlet

"I'm here about Gaxkang the Unbound! I'm NOT leaving!"

More silence.

...then a click. The sound of metal moving.

Elissa put her hand on the handle, and opened the door.

The inside seemed to contrast the rather powerful and ominous stories that surrounded Gaxkang. Everything was rather unkempt, dirty, and in poor condition. This hovel housed a demon? Hard to believe. But then, Flemeth too picked a shack in the middle of the Korcari Wilds. And she had turned out to be the sinister Flemeth of legend, who could shapeshift into a High Dragon of all things.

As all five of them walked inside, they were greeted by a greying man in strange garb. And the accent was one that Elissa could not recognize at all.

"Greetings, Warden. Strange that you should force a visit in a time of Blight. I suppose I am used to inspiring...a different kind of seeker."

A little disturbed that he knew who she was, Elissa narrowed her eyes

"Your stories attract them, and then they dissapear. Explain yourself. Now."

He only chuckled, hands behind his back at rest

"The adequate ones find the beacons, and then I find them. But you...you are already brighter than the beacon at Ishal." His face lost its mirth "Eyes are on you from a very high vantage, Grey Warden. I cannot hide in your wake, but I will not be a footnote! Witness Gaxkang!"

An explosion of light engulfed him, and a blue flame dispersed outwards. In the strange mages place was what appeared to be an Arcane Horror. Everyone drew their weapons and the battle was joined.

Elissa rushed forward to try and cut him in half, but Gaxkang lifted her up into the air, and she felt her body tightening, her limbs forcefully extended outwards. Alistair cast a Holy Smite, but the creature was powerful, and it started to disperse curses out to everyone. Leliana managed to score a hit in the eye, to which the creature screamed out, throwing a bolt of lightning her way. The bard hit the wall, and weakly tried to raise herself up from the ground. Morrigan was throwing spells of all varieties at the aberration, some having some success. Focusing her mind, and her willpower, Elissa managed to break the blood magic spell that was binding her, and she dropped to the floor, her eyes alight with the spirits presense. Gaxkang noticed that his opponent had broken the spell, and cast a freezing arc in her path as she advanced on him. Elissa was prepared, however. She managed to dispel it before it even touched her, and Starfang sung as it flew into the air, slicing into Gaxkangs upper body.

Gaxkang howled in pain, and light engulfed it again. The Arcane Horror was now replaced with a Revanant, holding a sword in shield in hand. The creature struck out at Elissa, but her blade deflected the blow. It responded by shield bashing her, and she tumbled backwards. Alistair was immediately in front of her, striking a few good blows into it before Gaxkang swung his sword at the other Grey Warden. Alistair knelt down and braced for impact on his shield, successfully absorbing the monstrous strength of the creature. Another arrow sailed into the air, but was caught on Gaxkangs shield. Gaxkang responded by pointing its sword at Morrigan. Morrigan flew through the air to the feet of the demon, who tried to quickly dispatch the mage. But Morrigan was even quicker, shapeshifting into a raven to fly away to the back of the room. Elissa charged back to the fight, sword raised high. Her greatsword clashed with the demons sword, and in a moment of tactical genius, Alistair quickly slashed downwards to sever the hand, disarming the monster.

Again, it screamed, and it transformed once more into the Arcane Horror, having lost a sword arm. It then tried a desperate tactic, and knocked everyone back with a force wave. Both hands were cradling a growing fire in the center. Gaxkang would burn this hovel, this neighborhood, this entire city down if need be. Suddenly, three seperate energies struck the creature, and the flame dissipated, Gaxkang reeling in mental pain. Morrigan had stood very far back, and used a Mana Clash to deplete the demon of any spiritual energy it had left. Alistair and Elissa had also smote the creature. Elissas was the last, and it was considerably more powerful due to her spirits presense behind it. Seizing the opportunity, Elissa strode over to the kneeling Gaxkang, rose her greatsword over her head, and swung down. A sound of flesh sliced apart, then metal hitting wood, and all was silent for a moment, until suddenly the creature exploded, and Elissa was knocked off her feet, leaving her to curse at the ceiling.

"I HATE it when they do that!" she growled.

A very relieved and slightly amused Alistair extended his hand down to her, and she took it, rising off of the ground. Everyone looked at where the creature once lay, only to find a smoldering pile of ash on the wooden floor. Seeing that her friend was unharmed, Morrigan gave Elissa a respectful smile before looking around the room for their just rewards, and found it. It was not quite as Elissa had promised, but it would do. Elissa, in the meantime, reflected part of the last words that Gaxkang spoke to her before the battle broke out

'Eyes are on you from a very high vantage, Grey Warden.'

Elissa had defeated a powerful, ancient demon responsible for creating blood magic, among the list of unbelievable, miraculous deeds she and her group seemed to be accomplishing on a daily basis. Yes, I suppose that WOULD garner the Maker's attention, wouldn't it? Blessed indeed. But the first thing she would do before heading to the Alienage, is to get a quick drink at the Gnawed Noble. Maker knows they've earned it.

"Just another day in the life of a Grey Warden..." she muttered to herself.

* * *

"Oh! How could I almost forget! I'm so stupid sometimes!" Elissa burst out while walking out of the tavern.

"Forget something inside?" Alistair followed.

Elissa turned to her female companions "You two head to the Alienage. Alistair and I have to do something. We wont be long."

Leliana let an impish grin appear, letting Elissa know exactly where her mind was going. Morrigan snorted at the words. Both eventually walked away, and Alistair was now curious "What is it?"

"Riordan says there's a Grey Warden vault in Denerim, right in the market!" Elissa explained "He says its in the storage basements."

"That's great! We should go. Right now." an excited Alistair spoke.

Finding the Denerim storage was easy enough, it was very close to the tavern they had just drank in. Finding the secret entrance, however, was a little more difficult, but thanks to Riordans instructions, a wall gave way to a secret hall, which lead to a room filled with armory stands, weapons, items of a personal nature, all neatly organized and labeled with names over them. Looking over the names, Elissa felt a little guilty in the idea of taking anything from here. The Grey Wardens in Ostagar may be dead, but these were still their things...Ostagar...

A thought popped into Elissas mind, and she quickly scanned the names over the items, trying to find the one she was looking for. After a few minutes, she finally found the organized pile that belonged to Duncan. A shield bearing the crest of the Grey Wardens stood out among all of the other items.

She picked it up, and without even looking at Alistair, she let a soft voice ring out "Alistair."

He raised his head, removing the Grey Warden handpuppets he had discovered from his hands, and walked over to Elissa, who was holding a very familiar shield.

"This...this crest.." He took the shield in both hands "This shield...This is Duncans...isn't it?"

"It is." a sad voice replied. She pointed to the items behind her, and the name centered above it. "These are Duncans personal belongings. Since he didn't have any family to speak of, and since he meant so much to you, I think it only fitting that they belong to you Alistair."

The young man looked up from the shield that he had been staring at. His eyes were watery, and a tear already escaped. "Thank you...I don't know how else to express my gratitude.."

Elissa closed the distance between them, and put her arms around him, her face inches away from his, whispering "How about now?"

He leaned forward, their lips meeting gently as Elissa felt her world spin at the sensation. After minutes of standing in the basement, trading their affections for eachother, they reluctantly broke apart, simply staring at eachother. Alistair finally took the shield up, in his hands, smiling at her "Thank you. I'll treasure this."

Elissa put her hand on one of Alistairs hands, squeezing it and the shield gently "And I shall treasure you. Always."


	52. Duty and Honor

"Spare a sovereign?"

Morrigan swung out her hand in annoyance, much like when one is pestered by a fly. The elf recoiled, and ran away.

"Bother me no more, fool!" She spat.

"Making friends already, I see."

Elissa and Alistair were right behind them, hands joined together.

Morrigan crossed her arms at Alistair "I have no desire of companionship with walking moneysinks," her stare intensified at Alistair "or the mentally crippled."

"Oh!" Alistair slapped a hand to his heart "I'm so hurt. I'm going to go find my mother and cry."

Elissa, suddenly noticing something, walked away from Alistair to talk to a young elven girl.

The witch snorted, raising an eyebrow "From my understanding, you never knew your mother."

A grin settled on the young mans face "Well, I'll go run to your mother then. We could spot her a mile away, you looked so much like her! Nose and everything!"

A look of surprise graced Morrigans face before it darkened, and her right hand went for her staff.

"Guys..." Elissa chided from far away.

"That was BEFORE she transformed into a dragon, mind you." Alistair continued, a wide, victorious grin on his face "Now they are a spot on match!"

Leliana clasped both hands over her mouth and turned away from Morrigan, willing her body to stop shaking from all of the giggling.

Morrigans eyes went wide with amazement, and then she pointed her staff at Alistair "You dare FAR TOO MUCH, FOOL!"

Elissa walked away from the little girl and stood right in between them "GUYS!"

Alistair was still trying to wipe the grin off of his face, his hands in a pacifying gesture towards Morrigan. Morrigan, still glaring at her intended target, but obviously seeing this was not the place for her revenge, slowly put her staff away.

Elissa gave Alistair the eyebrow, and he melted under it, giving Morrigan an apology. It was not well received, but they waited for Elissa in peace to finish her talk with the child. Some time during this waiting, Leliana thought she heard Morrigan utter the words:

"I hate you so much."

* * *

"Hello there." Elissa tried her best not to be intimidating, but she knew that elves did not trust humans in the Alienage. If she had heard the child correctly walking in here, then she absolutely had to take her away from here.

"My mom says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Elissa knelt down on a knee, her face level to the childs. "I just overheard you talking about her. You said she was in Highever. You see, I'm from Highever too. I thought your mom would be a friend of mine."

"Really?" The childs eyes lit up. "Wait, what's your name?"

"My name is Elissa." Elissa tilted her head to amuse the child "What's yours"

"Amethyne."

Amethyne. Elissa definitely knew that she heard that name before, but it was dust in the void of her mind at the moment. Better to ask questions to get answers. "Such a pretty name, for a pretty girl."

The elven child beamed "Your name is pretty too!"

"Thank you!" Elissa smiled genuinely at that, before she had to ask a hard question "So, what's your mothers name?"

"My moms name is...Iona!" The girl bounced at the last part of that sentence, before she ran around, giggling.

And it was good that she did, for if she did not, she would have seen the crushed look on Elissas' face at the realization. This was Ionas' child, the elven servant of Lady Landra who visited Castle Cousland just before it was attacked. Elissa knew exactly what happened to Iona that night. She had tried desperately to rescue her from Captain Lowans depravities, but her mother knew the fire was far too wide for her to cross without being horribly burned. Lowan had paid dearly for his crimes most dearly, she saw to his painful and humiliating death herself. But Ionas child was still here, in the Alienage, waiting for a mother who would never-

"Hey, do you know my mom?"

Elissa snapped her gaze up to the child, and she tried to collect herself as best she could. "Oh, your mother? I know her! I was a friend of hers in fact!"

"Do you know when shes coming home? I miss her."

Elissas heart shattered into a thousand pieces. Obviously telling the truth that Iona had been raped and killed to an eight year old girl was out of the question. "Your mother, she's resting. Some bad people did things at my castle, and she's sleeping now. She might not wake for a long time."

The girl stared at her for a few moments, before saying an innocent "Oh."

"She told me to take care of you in the meantime."

"Wait!" The girl pointed at her armor "Are you the Champion of Highever?"

Elissa forced a smile, feeling rather unworthy of the title at the moment "I am."

"Wow!" The child looked at her with newfound curiosity "Is it true that you killed a dragon? I heard you beat up demons with your bare hands!"

"I'm not sure I can beat up demons with my hands," Elissa chuckled, still a little sore from that fight with Gaxkang "But yes, I did kill a dragon."

"You said you're gonna take care of me now?"

"I am." Elissa stood up "But I have to speak with your elder first. Do you know where he is?"

The girl looked dissapointed "We don't know where Valendrian is. The men in silly robes took him."

"Can you show me where?"

* * *

"Get away from them, Amethyne! Get over here right now!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

Amethyne ran towards a rather angry looking elven woman, standing next to a line of angry elves, lined up to a building with mages in front of them. The elvish woman put an arm in front of Amethyne, glaring at the group

"What's wrong shems? Looking for easy prey? You won't find it here." She growled with disdain.

"I assure you, we're not here to harm anyone." Elissa soothed.

The woman snorted "Right. I'll believe that the moment-"

"Shianni!"

Elissa saw Soris, the elf she freed from the dungeon, run toward Shianni with all haste, stopping himself a few feet away from her "Shianni.." he panted "These are the shems I was...talking about."

"You.." Shianni turned her head back to them "You saved Soris?"

"We did." Alistair cut in "Sort of a thing we do. Grey Wardens and all that."

"And that's the Champion of Highever!" Amethyne pointed at Elissa "She's very nice! She says my mom is sleeping, and that she's going to take care of me!"

Shianni gave the child a brief look before turning to Elissa. She was wearing a grim expression, but before Shianni had time to ask "What's going on here, Shianni?"

"These..." She pointed behind her "charlatans, are offering a cure to the plague thats here. Foreigners, from the looks of em. Funny thing though, all of the people they 'help', dissappear."

"That's not true Shianni!" An elf spoke in line "Both of my sisters got the Tevinter spell cast on them, and they're fine!"

"Tevinter spell?" Elissa took a long look at the mages at the front of the line. Tevinter mages. Here. Oh Maker. In the Arling of Denerim, where Rendon Howe has been in control for a year. A righteous fury rose up within her. Elissa knew that whoever these Tevinters were dealing with, the currency was in life. This was slave raiding at its most craven, preying on plagued elves in a country at war.

An idea rose to her mind.

"Shianni, we will take care of this."

"Y-y-you will? How-"

"Leliana, do you still have your Chantry robes?"

"I do!" Leliana chirped.

"Give them to Morrigan."

Morrigan narrowed her eyebrows at Elissa "You do not think me to WEAR those, do you?"

"You'll have to trust me here, Morrigan. I have a plan."

* * *

The guards at the front quickly noticed the four humans walking toward them, a mabari following the one in lead. Two of them were wearing silver/gold plated armor, one was clad in Chantry robes, and the last was in strange leather garb, also adorned with Chantry symbols.

Elissa ignored their protests, and loudly pronounced "I hereby order all persons to vacate these premises at once!" She threw out a hand at the last words, and the crowd was quickly silenced.

"Who are you?" One of the mages walked towards her "We have orders with the guard to operate here!"

"The Chantry supercedes that authority, and you will stay silent until asked otherwise." Elissa sneered. She turned back to the crowd "By order of the Chantry, leave now, or you will be forced out! This is your last warning!"

The crowd grudgingly walked away, intimidated by the sight of the armed individuals, but still otherwise angry. Shianni, Soris, and Amethyne were watching, but from far away.

"So...who are you?" one of the bodyguards hesitantly asked.

"I am Knight Commander Malora," Elissa glowered at the men "and I demand answers! You are not from the Ferelden Circle Tower. What are you doing here, and who has authorized this?!"

"Th-these people are infected with the plague...Knight Commander." The other mage spoke "W-w-we were sent here to heal them. The regent...said the Ferelden Circle was in bad condition...unable to help."

Lies. At least most of it, anyway. "The Regent would dare assume that authority?! The Grand Cleric is quite incensed with this. We see no templars here to monitor you mages. What have you been up to, mage?!" She pointed a metal finger straight at the mage before allowing the man to answer "I wish entrance into your little 'quarantine' facility. Let us see this healing that you have been up to."

"Wait a minute!" The first mage cut in "How do we know you're really a Templar?"

Elissas face changed into practiced indignation, before she cast a Holy Smite on the man. Fortunately, she held back, for it would've rendered him dead otherwise. He simply clutched his head, screaming in pain. The other mage recoiled back, wide eyed at the sight.

"The games end here! You will allow me and my people entrance, or I will see you all hanged for this outrage!"

One of the guards turned to the other "What do we do now?!"

"We can't let ANYONE inside!" The other man drew his sword "ATTACK!"

It was a short lived battle. Granted, Elissa probably pushed their disguise a bit hard, but the Chantry ruse was the only way to supercede the authority that Elissa believed they had, and she was right. Their reaction confirmed that whatever was going on here was certainly not legal, and not only did Elissa know, she now knew who was behind it. So Loghain was endorsing this? Slavery?! And for a moment, if a brief, passing moment, Elissa had actually considered sparing this man! She felt like slapping herself for her stupidity. His crimes, the crimes that she had almost forgotten, ran too far in excess to let live, Hero of the Riverdane or not. No one else knew at the moment, of course. It was best not to reveal anything until the end.

"Sorry for all the mage hate, by the way, Morrigan." Elissa casually spoke.

Morrigan merely tilted her head back in laughter "I was entertained by it, truth be told. Twas a very accurate portrayal of the self righteous Templars and their role in oppressing mages."

"Well," Elissa continued "I may be trained as a Templar, but I never have that cranky need to harrass mages. Wonder where they get it from? Probably the lyrium addiction. That or the vow of chastity. Yeah, definitely the vow of chastity."

"Elissa!" Leliana admonished, but with a smile on her face.

Alistair chuckled "Makes me all the more glad I became a Grey Warden before I took my vows! Come on, lets go!"

* * *

The lighthearted mood quickly died, when the party of five ventured further into the quarantine room. Everyone immediately attacked on sight, and Elissa was only too inclined to oblige. Leliana had started to summon her wolf again, and Elissa believed that to be a good sign. Anything they can use against the Blight would be sorely needed, but it was better that Leliana came into it on her own, instead of forcing her into it. Alistair finished the last of the Tevinter guards in the room, whilst Elissa freed the elven captives, who told them that the apartments behind this building were also being used to transport people. They all walked outside, and entered the next buildings.

Elissa knew that it would not be a pretty sight. She had seen the alienage at Highever before, when she was much younger. As bad as that Alienage was, it simply couldn't compare to this, what with a plague, Rendon Howe, and Tevinter slavers. After a bit of gold, and some kind words, one of the elves in the apartments pointed them in the right direction. They encountered more slavers inside the apartments, but it was a bloody and quick affair. Outside, in the backyards of the apartments, one of them pointed Elissa out as a Grey Warden, and ordered the signal to attack. He, along with his men, were also cut down in short order.

Inside another building, a haughty elf in leather armor, clearly allied with the slavers, threatened their lives for their interference, and Elissa promptly slit her throat open with one swing of her greatsword. A few dozen mercenaries were scattered inside the building, but they made the mistake of meeting her party in small chunks. Morrigan froze one of the men, kicked his frozen body down across a hall, and activated a trap that two unfortunate archers happened to be standing next to. The hidden blades in the wall jutted out and impaled them both.

They finally entered a rather large room, and seeing the crude cages pushed against the walls, Elissa knew this to be the last room. Several more mercenaries were spread out across the room, armed with swords and bows, and obviously expecting them. But they made no move. A balding man in a robe approached, holding out a hand in peace to both sides.

"I am Caladrius. And you must be the Grey Warden I have heard so much about. The Champion of Highever, isn't it?"

Elissa scanned the room with open contempt, finally resting her eyes on their leader. She wanted to butcher the lot of them for what they were doing, but...reason and mercy won out. "I am. Speak quickly. I have little patience as it is."

Caladrius smiled, resting his chin on his hand "I have heard that you are trying to erode Loghain's support. Must be a difficult task, yes? Like washing away a mountain... Perhaps you could use some help."

The man was a mage. The staff was obvious. Leliana could easily pincushion the others from here while Morrigan and Dagonet held the staircases with her magic. Alistair could advance with her, and with both smites, yes, that would do. But she filed away her plan and continued to speak

"Not as difficult as you might think. As you say, I'm rather popular lately. But what is it that you offer?"

The bald mage shrugged at them "Truth be told, there was always a limited time to how long we were going to be able to operate here. We've paid for many of Loghains troops but once the Landsmeet is done we become...inconvenient. So...one hundred sovereigns from you with the seal of our dear Regent Loghain upon it, implicating him in all of this. Then, we leave a few days earlier as planned, with our profits and remaining slaves, unharmed."

"A reasonable...starting...offer." Morrigan interrupted.

"We're not considering this are-"

Alistair saw that look on Elissas face. He had known her for a while now, and knew when to not speak to her. She was in a deadly rage at the moment, but only he was aware of it. She was doing her best to keep it in check, keep it hidden. But her gauntlets were forming fists, the metal cutting into her fingers slightly.

"So, what say you? Even you must admit it is a better alternative to barbarism, yes?"

That subtle insult against her countries perceived barbaric nature was nearly the last straw, but she had enough willpower to say what needed to be said. With cold eyes, she spoke with an aggressive tone "I have a counter offer."

"Interesting."

"You have one last chance..." Her eyes became alight with the Fade again, and she drew her greatsword "...to leave this country. You leave everything. The letter. The slaves. Everything. And I promise not to slaughter you all."

Many of her adversaries were rather startled at her appearance, some of them seriously contemplating her offer, but Caladrius' nervous voice doomed them all "That's not much of a deal, is it?"

Elissa responded by leaping over the railing, and impaling one of the mercenaries through the head as she descended. Orders were barked through the air on both sides, and the room was quickly decorated in blood. Alistair followed Elissa down, and together they smote Caladrius. Elissa spared none of her mercy upon him, and both Holy Smites would have killed an ordinary mage. Caladrius, however, was a powerful blood mage, and managed to survive it. Even so, he was in no condition to fight, staggered and dazed as he was, with little mana left. One of Lelianas arrows struck a man right in his heart, and he fell to the ground dead on the ramp. Alistair bashed away a combatant with his shield, and he sprawled backwards, only to be cut in half by Elissa.

Everyone under Caladrius' command was either immolated, frozen, mauled, impaled, mangled, torn apart or otherwise deceased. He managed to knick a wound on his arm, and use the blood to create a powerful force shield around himself. And then he gathered blood from all of his dead allies to weave an equally powerful lightning spell. But Elissa was paying attention, imbuing her greatsword with her spirits might, and she wailed on the shiled over and over again, until it finally broke. Alistair immediately dispelled Caladrius' spell seconds before it was about to unleash, and the man quickly fled from them, putting his back to a wall. He held out a hand in front as if to stop them

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH!"

Every fiber of her being wanted to tear this man apart, but an amused side of Elissa wanted to hear what sort of deal he would come up with now.

"It seems your reputation...is an accurate one...I surrender."

One glance to the elves in the cages, silent at the show of violence in the room, and she directed her gaze back to the mage "Perhaps I should leave you to the mercies of these elves? I think that would be fitting."

"Wait!" He shook his hand "Hear me out, dear lady! Were I to use the remaining slaves, along with the blood in this room, I could cast a spell that could augment your already amazing physical form a great deal! Allow me to live, and I shall be more than happy to do this little service for you!"

"THATS IT!"

A flash of starmetal, and Caladrius was no more. His head rolled away from his lifeless body, blood spraying from the new wound all over the walls. Elissa stared at it for a moment in contemplation. There was so much evil hidden away in this country that its no wonder why the Maker abandoned his creation. And it infuriated Elissa to no end, knowing that it existed, and that it always brought out the worst in her. But at least something good came out of this, and she retained her honor. Poor souls would be freed from a horrid fate today.

Elissa kicked the body for good measure before taking the note off of it, along with quite a few sovereigns, and the key to free the elves. The sovereigns would go to the elves, she decided. Elissa had more than enough coin. The letter did indeed have Loghains seal upon it. More ammunition for the Landsmeet, and just what she needed. Now it was time for their freedom. She strode right over to the cage, and unlocked it. An older elf spoke first

"Is it true what he said? You're that Champion of Highever?"

Leliana interrupted "She is! And we are here to rescue you, don't you worry!"

Morrigan scoffed in annoyance, and Elissa dispersed the sovereigns among them "Take this coin on behalf of Highever and the Grey Wardens. Is there a Valendrian with you?"

* * *

The conversation with Shianni and Soris was full of gratitude, with a small apology from Shianni for earlier. Knowing Vaughans actions as of late, abducting elven women to be raped, Elissa could not blame them. Amethyne wanted to play with them, but Elissa told her to play with Leliana whilst she had grownup talk with Valendrian. That conversation was anything but pleasant, with Elissa telling him how she knew Iona, and what befell her at Castle Cousland.

"...I see.." Valendrian sighed. "And you wish to take her into your care?"

"I couldn't save Iona..." Elissa bitterly replied "But I will take care of her child. It is the least I can do."

Valendrian gave a sympathetic look to Elissa "You've already done so much for us..."

"And I can do more." Elissa finished.

The elder regarded her for a moment, before looking at Amethyne. She would be safer away from here. And this human seems very concerned for her well being. Very wealthy too, judging from her armor. Strange rumors surround her, but she has more than proved her character today. His only regrets; that he would not likely see her grow up, nor would she grow up among her own people.

Elissa had only one thought in her mind: that she had a duty, a responsibility here. It may not have been her fault that so many perished that day, but so many lives were cut short. They were dead, and she was alive. It shouldn't have been so, but now, Elissa had a chance to make something right out of it all. Was it selfish, removing a child away from what she probably considered her home to soothe someone elses conscience? Perhaps it was. She'd have to ask her opinion on it at the very least. If Amethyne wanted to stay...then Elissa would find a way to protect her here.

When Valendrian spoke to her about something similiar, remarking it be her choice, Elissa agreed, then drew a breath, walking towards Amethyne with purpose.


	53. Killing Time

Amethyne loved the Arls manor. It was clear to Elissa that she was having a good time, meeting all of her companions. Of course, some of them frightened her, like Shale. What kind of nine year old girl would NOT scream in fear at such a sight? Of course, all of the running around the estate was driving the servants crazy, and so Elissa decided to buy her a journal.

"A journal?" Amethyne looked at it. "Whats it for?"

"You write in it!" Elissa handed her a pen "Or you can draw in it! Draw something that you like!"

"I don't know how to write."

"That's ok!" Elissa shook her head "Wynne can teach you! Or you can draw in it. Make a flower!"

Teaching her how to write would be paramount. She was still young, and a formal education was never too late. "If you get bored of it, you can always play with Dagonet!"

Dagonet barked happily, licking Amethyne right on her cheek.

"Ewwwwww! Ahahhaha!"

* * *

"I take it, that you have returned from your journey to the Alienage. How was it?"

Both Wardens looked at eachother, then back to Eamon.

"Arl Eamon, Loghain..." she handed the letter over "Loghain has been selling elves into slavery."

"Maker have mercy!" Eamon started to pace in the room, looking at the letter, clearly disturbed. "I am extremely grateful that you have found more evidence revealing his crimes. I believe we are ready for the Landsmeet. Unfortunately, it is still two days away, so we will simply have to wait."

"The sooner, the better." Alistair crossed his arms, looking at a map "We don't exactly have time to dilly dally. The darkspawn are on the move."

Eamon put a hand on his shoulder "We will end this war. Whether or not the armies you two raised, along with whats left of Fereldens forces, can end the Blight, remains to be seen."

"We can do this." Elissa put a fist on the table lightly "I've not come this far or fought this hard to lose everything I hold dear. We will win."

Eamon gave Elissa a weary smile "You remind me much of your parents during the Orlesian occupation. Your mothers fiery resolve, and your fathers charisma. I've no doubt they are proud at this very moment, watching you from the Makers side."

Elissa forced a smile at Eamon. He meant well, but...

"And you, Alistair!" Eamon gave the young man a hug before continuing "You've grown into a fine, young man, soon to be a King!"

"Yes..wonderful...being King. No pressure. At all." a nervous voice replied.

"You will not be alone" Eamon reassured him "You'll have my support. Even better, you will have Miss Cousland standing right beside you as your Queen. Ferelden needs you, Alistair. Would that Maric and I prepared you for that, long ago."

Alistair scratched the back of his head "Water under the bridge, Eamon. I'll just...wing it."

Elissa and Eamon chuckled at Alistair, then Eamon continued "Anora has asked to speak with you again. I wouldn't recommend delaying it. And...Thomas Howe wishes to speak with you as well."

* * *

"Have you discussed our conversation with Alistair yet?" Anora was holding her tea in her hand.

"I have." Elissa sat down, declining the tea from Erlina. Right now, she wanted to ask Anora if she knew anything about the Tevinter slavers taking elves into custody, but then thought better of it. If she tipped her hand now, it might prove disadvantageous at the Landsmeet, and she wanted to leave nothing to chance. "Alistair has declined. He believes that Loghain must pay for his crimes."

"My father has done terrible things...I know this. Nevertheless, it shall not please me to see it done."

"I do not fault you for that, your Majesty."

Anora gave Elissa a slightly sharp look "I still cannot believe that you think Alistair is the best choice for this country."

"Neither of us are exactly impartial in this Landsmeet, your Majesty." Elissa calmly replied.

"I have ruled this country for five years in my husbands name. Surely you cannot believe otherwise!"

"I believe you."

Anoras eyes grew sharper "Then why do you think that granting Alistair the crown will lead to anything but disaster?"

"It is true that Alistair has no education in what is required of him." Elissa admitted "But that can be gained in due time. With all due respect, your Majesty, I believe that you judge him too harshly. He is, as you have said, a man of good character. He possesses a strong sense of justice. He is also no stranger to the common mans plights. Worthy traits in a King. As for you, Anora, I have already discussed why I cannot support you. Alistair will not set me aside to marry you. He was adamant on that. And he wishes to be King." Despite his lack of nerve seconds ago, she wanted to add.

Anora sighed, before drinking from her tea "I suppose that leaves only one course of action, then." She set her tea down "I thank you again, for rescuing me, Miss Cousland."

Sensing it was her time to leave, Elissa rose, and politely bowed "No need for thanks, your Majesty. No matter what happens, I will always place myself between Ferelden and peril. A Cousland always does their duty."

* * *

Elissa walked into their room to find Alistair talking with Thomas. They seemed pleasant enough, but there was a noticeable amount of tension in the room, an awkwardness. Alistair had his guard up. This Howe had proven to be a good man so far, but for Elissa's sake, he had to be careful. And Thomas really wanted to learn more about the man who would be King. He was going to vote for him and Elissa after all. Voting for Anora was out of the question at this point. For his part, Thomas did feel jealousy, but he brushed it aside. This Alistair seemed amiable enough, and Elissa apparently loved him.

Elissa closed the door behind her, and both men stood up, Thomas bowing to her.

"My Lady Cousland."

Elissa smiled at the both of them "Alistair, I think he wants to talk to me in private, yes?"

Thomas turned to Alistair "If you would not mind, ser."

"No problem. I'll go get some cheese while I'm waiting."

Alistair shook his hand, then walked up to Elissa and gave her a quick, chaste kiss on the lips, whispering "I love you." And then he left the room, leaving the old childhood friends to be reunited once more

"It's really good to see you again, Thomas."

The dark haired youth gave a melancholy smile "I was about to say that, you know." He then avoided her eyes, looking at the ground "You've changed."

Elissa nodded at him "I suppose I have."

"Elissa...I came here...I came here because I didn't want any misunderstandings between us." He then looked back at her "I thought I knew my father. I trusted him, loved him, and..." Tears started to roll across his face

"Oh Thomas!"

She quickly closed the gap and embraced him as tightly as she could, letting him speak "He locked me in there, said I was a disgrace, told me of the things he was going to do to you, to everyone who stood in his way...even Delilah...but...I didn't give in. I believed that my brother would come back to fix all of this, and that you were out there somewhere, still alive."

"Thomas." She whispered "You are not, nor ever have been, a dissapointment. I have always seen you for the great man that you are." She pulled back to face him "I cannot bring myself to say that I'm sorry for what I did to your father. But I am... so very sorry that you've lost family to this. I know exactly how that feels. You've suffered."

Thomas hugged her again, letting those words sink into his mind for a while. It helped a lot, hearing her voice. "I inherited my Fathers title. I'm the Arl of Amaranthine."

"I should've been there with you. I can't imagine it was easy, standing in the Landsmeet alone."

Thomas nodded "The reception wasn't exactly warm. But Bann Sighard and Alfstanna defended me. The seneschal granted me Amaranthine, but said that he would not grant me the Arling of Denerim. I think thats fair. Wasn't mine to begin with...anyways... I'm going to vote for you in the Landsmeet. I owe you that much."

"You don't owe me anything, Thomas."

He chuckled softly "I guess you haven't changed that much after all. But...tell me something Elissa."

"What is it?"

He stared right into her eyes, enraptured by her beauty "Do you love him?"

Elissa knew it would be hard for him to hear it, but she had to say it. "I do."

He bit back the dissapointment, and forced a smile "That's good. I was hoping it wasn't an arranged marriage. You never wanted anything like that after all."

She knew of what he spoke. Rendon had once suggested the idea to her Father, and he, in turn, asked Elissa. She rejected it, not that Thomas was unpleasant. He was a great friend infact, one that Elissa would give nearly anything for, but not that. She wanted to marry someone whom she loved not as merely a friend, but as something more. Her Father never pressed the issue to her again, and that was that. What would things have been like, if she had agreed? Would Rendon have attacked her family anyway? Yes...he would have. And if he succeeded in killing her, then Highever would have been his.

Elissa pushed away those thoughts, and returned to their conversation "Alistair is a good man. And he will make a great king."

"I'm happy for the both of you." Thomas then blurted out "Nathaniel! I must send word to him at once! He needs to know what's been going on here!"

"I agree." Elsisa opened the door "After you've taken care of that, you should also find out who is loyal to you. The soldiers, as well as the Banns in your Arling."

Thomas shot Elissa a curious look "I thought you killed everyone who was allied under my Father."

"I slew those responsible for the attack on my home, yes." Elissa opened the door. "But it couldn't have been all of Amaranthines forces. Some have to be back at Vigils Keep or the port city. Neither of us know where their loyalties stand. The same can be said for the Banns sworn to you. They could've given Rendon troops to help murder my family, whilst expecting rewards in turn. Whatever you do, Thomas, tread carefully."

"Same to you, Lis." He smiled, and left.

* * *

The next two days went by a lot faster for everyone, thanks to Elissa giving them something to do while they waited. Because of her status as a Grey Warden, a Teyrn, her growing fame, and the fact that she was traveling with a personal entourage that consisted of skilled warriors, assassins, mages, a giant, and a rather imposing golem, none among the guard or even Loghains troops to arrest her or Alistair. So both Alistair and Elissa decided to further cement their good reputation in Denerim by doing charitable work throughout the city, like ousting bandits or mercenaries of questionable character, raiding a blood mage hideout, clearing the Alienage of a demonic presense, and donating to the Chanty.

Then, the day finally came.

The Landsmeet was in the process of beginning when Elissa arrived at the Royal Palace. When she pushed open the doors leading to the entrance hall, she came upon a familiar face.

"Elissa," Cauthrien walked forward with a contigent of the guard, holding out a hand to stop them "I cannot allow you entrance to the Landsmeet."

Elissa merely shook her head at her "I will not yield this time, Ser Cauthrien. It would be wise to stand aside. I do not wish your death."

"You cannot think that this...Alistair," Cauthrien pointed, scowling at the man "knows better how to defeat the darkspawn than Loghain, do you?!"

"I couldn't do much worse...considering Ostagar." Alistair murmurred under his breath.

"Cauthrien..." Elissa stepped forward "Surely you are aware of Loghains madness by now? He's allowed Rendon Howe to butcher people for his own sick amusements. The man contracted with Tevinter slavers to haul off elves in chains. And his obsession with Orlais has killed our king, along with countless score of our countrymen."

"I..." Cauthrien's face wore a pained expression in that moment "I know he's done...terrible things. But he gave me everything! I cannot betray him! Do not ask me to betray him!"

"I'm not asking you to betray anyone, Cauthrien. I'm asking you to stand aside, and allow what must be done."

The knightess considered her words, then turned to her troops "Stand down."

They stood apart from the door, sheathing their weapons, albeit grudgingly. Cauthrien took a step to the side, and knelt before Elissa "Please...spare him. Show mercy. Without Loghain...there may never have been a Ferelden left today."

Elissa could only take a deep breath at those words, and blow it out. It wasn't her decision to make, and even if it was...

She took Alistair by the hand, and they, along with her camp party and her score of Highever knights, walked towards the Landsmeet doors, ready to face their destiny.


	54. The Landsmeet

Elissa pushed open the doors, much to the surprise of those close to it. The crowd of freeholders and commoners in front of them slowly cleared away, and excited whispers rose out from the crowd.

"It's the Grey Wardens!"

"Elissa Cousland!"

"Marics son!"

"Hail, Hero of Highever!"

Elissa accepted it with a small amount of satisfaction. Alistair, however, looked about ready to leave with the amount of attention heaped upon them. She looked around, and saw that the Nobles had taken their place up in the balconies. Arl Eamon was there as well, and they exchanged nods. Her gaze then swept to the left side of the room, where she saw Loghain on the ground floor with her, leaning against the wall, armed and armored, and surrounded by his guards. The Grand Cleric was also on the left side, on a balcony, looking rather agitated, but otherwise placid. She finally met eyes with Elissa and gave her a curt nod. Suddenly, two figures emerged from a side hall. Elissa recognized Riordan in new leather armor, and Seneschal Gram, looking as severe and stoic as ever. Riordan blended into the crowd, and Seneschal Gram approached the throne. Anora was a statue, her face a picture of calm.

"Lords and Ladies," Grams voice boomed throughout the chamber "We are gathered here on the last day of the Landsmeet to settle the dispute to the throne between our current Queen Anora, and claimants Alistair Theirin and Elissa Cousland As it seems both parties are in attendance, as are all the Bannorn, Arling, and Teyrnir representatives, I hereby call this Landsmeet in session."

Seneschal Gram stepped away from the throne, and pointed a hand to Eamon "By right of tradition, the claimant or their representative may give the first opening statement. Do you accept?"

"I do. Thank you, Ser Gram." Eamon cleared his throat "My lords and ladies of the Landsmeet! Teyrn Loghain would have us sacrifice everything we hold dear and good about our country to save it! He placed us on this path, and yet he would ask of us to trust him now? I say no more! The Blight corrupts our very lands, robs us of the people we love at this very moment! Our Queen has erred in her judgement, and our Regent, our former Hero has fallen to madness, obsessed with fighting Orlais when the real enemy is already upon us! I ask you now to not place trust in me, but in our last Grey Wardens! The two brave heroes, of ancient bloodlines, who have braved impossible odds to stand before you today! Alistair Theirin, son of our King Maric, and Elissa Cousland, daughter of the former Teyrn Bryce Cousland, and Hero of Highever! Stand with them, and we will defeat this Blight! We will bring peace back to Ferelden!"

A chorus of applause, cheering, and screaming rose for both Eamon and the two Grey Wardens. Elissa politely bowed to Eamon, and it was a good few moments before the response slowly died down, giving way to a slow, and mocking clap of applause from Loghain himself.

"A fine performance, Eamon." He snorted.

"Teyrn Loghain, it is your turn now. Do you wish to make an opening statement, or do you delegate to the Queen?"

Loghain shot a look at his daughter, who nodded. "I accept." He then stepped forward, looking contemptuously at his challengers before addressing the crowd "Good people of Ferelden! Do not be taken in by the lies of a power hungry, feeble man, or those of these traitors to Ferelden! Queen Anora has ruled this country for five years as a sound, wise and just ruler, and I have served Ferelden since before these pups were ever named. They seek to fool you with their 'reputations' and statuses as Grey Wardens, whilst pushing a secret agenda of their own! Do not allow the Empress to put an Orlesian puppet on the throne with the puppeteer! Stand with me! Stand with our Queen! And we shall end this farce once and for all!"

Another round of applause and cheers, loud, but not as loud as the first. This is a good start, Elissa thought.

"The opening statements have been made. Both parties may now make their arguments. Arl Eamon?"

Eamon gestured downward "I delegate this matter to our claimants. I think you all will be quite interested in what Miss Cousland has to stay, in particular."

"Thank you Arl Eamon. You honor me with your words." She then stepped into the center of the room with Alistair at her side. "Lords and Ladies, my first argument that I have to present is this." She reached into her pack, and handed the slaver letter to Seneschal Gram. "Our Teyrn, in his continuing crimes against the people of Ferelden, has conspired with the Tevinter Imperium to sell elves from the Alienage into slavery!"

"WHAT?!" Bann Sighard scowled at Loghain even harsher than before "What is the meaning of this! Explain yourself, Loghain!"

"Peace, Bann Sighard." The Seneschal looked over the document. "Miss Cousland speaks truly. The document bears the seal of the Regent, and it is genuine-"

"The Alienage is indefensible." Loghain interrupted "The plague grips it, and there is no hope of protecting those in danger if it is under siege by darkspawn. It is not a place I would send my worst enemy."

Many outbursts were directed at the Regent, along with some cries of shock. Elissa did not think that it would garner much of a response, she knew that many of the nobility dismissed the elves in the Alienage as thieves and criminals. Perhaps it was the mention of the Tevinter Imperium?

"My next argument, since the Teyrn seems not to challenge my first, is to call to account the actions of a man under his command." She pointed a silverite covered finger in his direction "You protected a murderer and a traitor, allowing him to torture innocent people for sport and personal gain! You not only allowed my Lord Fathers murderer to walk free, but you even tried to reward him! What say you to your endorsement of the former Arl Rendon Howe!?"

"That bastard did unspeakable acts to my son!" Bann Sighard threw a fist down on the rail of the balcony "The things done to him, some of them are beyond ANY healers skill!"

Loghain scowled at Elissa "Howe was responsible for himself, Teyrna. I cannot be held accountable for his actions!"

"Then why did you defend him then?!" Elissa scowled back "Because you were so blinded by your hatred of Orlais that you believed my parents to be agents of the Empress!"

Alfstannas calmer voice sounded threw the room "Bryce and Eleanor Cousland were loyal to Ferelden to their dying breaths! Would that our Regent possessed such notions of fealty!" Both noble and commoner alike loudly agreed to the sentiment expressed.

Loghains angry eyes swept across the room "We are at war! Whatever mistake I made in trusting to Arl Howe, I shall answer for later."

"Why don't you answer this then, Regent?" Elissa turned to Eamon "Call in the prisoner!" Jowan walked into the room, clad in irons, with two Redcliffe soldiers flanking him. "Answer me, Loghain, why you attempted to murder Arl Eamon. Why did you send a blood mage..." Screams were heard at those words, and people recoiled in fear "to poison Eamon in his sleep? Or, even better! Let us ask our guest!"

She approached Jowan, and softly spoke, recognizing the fear and humiliation in the man "You are very brave to come forward, Mage Jowan. Would you mind telling us of what Loghain contracted you to do?"

"He...freed me from the Templars after I was captured by them." He lowered his head in shame "I escaped the Tower, only to be caught again, but the Teyrn made me a deal. I kill Arl Eamon, and he would let me go free."

"That is OUTRAGEOUS!" Bryland roared into the air, over the chorus of angry voices.

"It is, indeed." Alfstanna finished "And I can confirm it. My brother was the Templar in question who arrested him. He was in Loghains dungeons, languishing in agony! My own brother!"

"I can confirm it as well." Grand Cleric Elemenas' voice rumbled "Do not think that your actions will go unpunished, Teyrn Loghain! Interference in a templars sacred duties is an offense against the Maker!"

The room exploded into furious screaming, both against Loghain and for him, but mostly against him, considering the avalanche that Elissa was unleashing.

Loghain stood silent, scowling at the room around him. The room finally died down by the Seneschals strong voice, and Elissa gracefully lifted a hand into the air, commanding their wrath to stay a little longer.

"There is, of course, the fact that Loghain abandoned the field of Ostagar, and allowed our King to die-"

"Really, Elissa." Loghain shook his head at her "You've bought a good number of people so far with your honeyed words, but even you cannot convince them that the blame rested on my shoulders at Ostagar!"

"You are no general, Teyrn Elissa." Bann Ceorlic admonished "By what experience can you judge a man who has fought in war since before you were born?"

Elissa gave a cruel smile at Ceorlic "Yes, you should know of his prowess, Ceorlic. He has your entire family whipped like a poorly bred Orlesian bitch hound, because of what he and Maric did to your father years ago. Is that why you fled Lothering, no more courage left? The two of you have much in common now, I wager."

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Enough." Grams voice boomed throughout the room. "Miss Cousland, proceed with your argument."

"Yes, there are many among us who are curious about what truly happened at Ostagar." Bryland added.

Alistair decided to say something "Elissa and I were at Ostagar. We were assigned by the King to light the signal at the Tower of Ishal when the signal was raised by the Kings army. It was the signal for Loghains army to flank the darkspawn and take the field. But you..." He pointed a finger straight at his mortal enemy "You didn't charge! You let them all DIE! The army, the King, the wardens, they are all DEAD!"

"Warden, Cailan was like a son to me." Loghain sighed "If I had any belief that there remained any chance to save him, I would have done it."

"NO! THIS ISN'T SOMETHING YOU CAN JUST BRUSH OFF!" Alistair was tempted to charge straight at him, but Elissa held him back "You thought that those bloody Orlesians were a bigger threat than the darkspawn! And you sacrificed good men because you didn't get your way!"

"You know nothing of war, boy." Loghain calmy drawled out. "Casualties are inevitable."

"I can offer no more proof to our argument other than the fact that we were there." Elissa admitted to the audience "But consider this; the proofs and evidence that we have brought forth about our Hero of Riverdane are concrete. I have only my name and my word to satisfy your trust considering Ostagar, and considering the fate of our glorious nation. You will either have to take my word, or that of the Regents. Choose wisely." She gently nudged Alistair away from the center of the room.

"Teyrn Loghain." Gram gestured to where they stood "Your arguments?"

The general, in his silver armor of the River Dane, walked forth, chest pumped up, still scowling at contempt at the two Grey Wardens before he turned to the audience "Lords and Ladies, hear me! These two 'Grey Wardens', are not quite what they seem! They are agents of the Empress of Orlais, attempting to put an imposter on the throne of Ferelden!" He smirked at Elissa "What did they offer you? How much is the price of Ferelden honor now?"

Elissa scoffed openly "You still believe your own paranoia induced conspiracies, Loghain?"

"The Blight is the threat here, not Orlais!" Alistair shouted.

Many voices muttered their agreement at those words "The South has fallen, Loghain!" Arl Wulffe yelled, clearly irritated. "Would you let all of Ferelden be swallowed by the Blight, for fear of Orlais?!"

"And where is the proof of your so called claim, Loghain?!" Elissa followed "What proof do you have that I have cast aside my loyalties?"

Loghain returned her sneer with his own "What you failed to mention at Ostagar, Elissa, is how long it was before the signal was actually lit! Far too long, whilst King Cailan fought hopelessly against wave after wave of darkspawn! Whose side were you on that day, if not Orlais?"

Elissa stepped forward to address her audience "What Loghain says is partly true. Alistair and I were delayed in reaching the beacon. But it was because of circumstances out of our control. Darkspawn had breached the tower by way of the lower levels, and we were forced to fight them."

"A convincing lie, if the entire audience was mentally handicapped." Loghain scoffed.

"If you do not believe my word," Elissa strode back to Alistair, pointing at his golden armor "Believe in this. We returned to Ostagar some time after the battle to honor our fallen King, by clearing the deserted field and giving him a proper farewell by way of a funeral pyre. This is his armor, now in use by his brother."

People admired the armor as she continued "And, if you happened to journey to Ostagar at this very moment, you will find that the Towers lower levels have indeed been compromised. It was the way we took to bring Cailans body off of the field below. Look me in the eye, and determine my guilt or innocence for yourself."

Some murmurs arose, but then Loghain took command of the situation "Hmph. Just the sort of misdirection I would assume from a well trained Orlesian double agent. But no amount of lies can mask the fact that you not only murdered Arl Howe in his home, sparing none inside to mercy, but you abducted our Queen by force in the progress!"

The Queen rose from her seat "He speaks truly! This woman captured me, and has slandered a hero to Ferelden in an attempt to put an imposter on the throne!"

More excited murmurs, but Elissa rose up her hand slowly "Thomas Howe? Perhaps you would like to say a few words?"

Thomas leaned against the railings "My father was a traitor. He tortured and murdered countless people to get what he wanted. I thought that I was going to die in that place..." He pointed at Elissa "But she came! She did kill my Father, but he was a murderer, and it was justice! And she did not put everyone to the sword, either! I was among those at her mercy, and she spared me! Along with others like me, and servants to my Father!"

"Indeed!" Elissa replied "I did take the law into my own hands, but I was manipulated into doing so by our Queen here! She lured me to the Denerim Estate with the lie that she had been captured by Rendon Howe!"

"And why in Thedas would I fabricate such a story, Teyrna Elissa?" the Queen sat back in her throne.

"I wanted revenge, I'll not deny that." Elissa pointed at Anora "But you used that against me! You knew that I would come, because even if I ignored your 'plea to rescue you', and my desire for justice, you could have simply disappeared for a small time. Then your Father could have made it appear that I had murdered you!"

"HAH! I enjoy good fiction once in a while. Thank you." Loghain mockingly stated.

Elissa looked around to the crowd "Consider this; Anora was in my custody. If Alistair and I wanted to, we could've killed her right then and there. Loghain would have been stripped of his status as Regent, regardless of anything else. We could've taken the throne by murder if we so wished! But our Queen still lives!"

More whispers among the crowd. It wasn't complete outrage, so this was a good sign so far.

"How... 'merciful' of you." Loghain looked directly at the Grand Cleric "Are you aware, Grand Cleric, that our would be Queen is infact, an abomination?!"

A few gasps were heard, and Loghain continued

"Our 'Hero of Highever'," He scoffed "has made a deal with a demon. A demon, for the Makers sake! Would any of you allow this... blasphemer to sit upon our throne?!"

The Grand Cleric stood up at that moment, and she raised both hands to pacify everyone in the room "Settle down...Teyrn Loghain, I am more aware of Teyrna Couslands condition than you are. The Circle Tower, along with the Knight Commander, have ensured me that she is no abomination. Furthermore, I have an announcement to make." She cleared her throat "I can confirm that Elissa Cousland, in her quest to cure the Arl of Redcliffe of his affliction, has discovered the final resting place of Andraste, the Urn of Sacred Ashes! While this is not news to all of you, I wish to make it official here and now, that this woman before us is no abomination, but Andrastes Champion, blessed in the Makers sight!"

A cheer came from the faithful near the Grand Clerics section, and it spread like a wildfire to the entire chamber. Elissa held out a hand to quell the sounds "Grand Cleric, you honor me. I wish, however, to clarify. There is indeed a spirit inside of me, but it is no demon. It is a Spirit of Justice, and it has no command over me. If you have questions, I am sure that the Grand Cleric, or Senior Enchanter Wynne here," she gestured to her mage, who smiled and politely bowed in response "can accomodate you."

After some whispers among the crowd, Seneschal Grams voice was heard again "Does the Regent have any other arguments to present?"

Loghain stood silent, unreadable to Elissa.

"Very well. Both parties may issue their closing statements, then the votes may be cast."

Loghain stood in his spot, raising out his arms "Who here can say that Anora is unfit to rule, and who can say that this Alistair is? We know nothing of him, save that he may have royal blood! For five years, Anora has been Queen, and proven herself worthy of the Theirin name! She can lead our people through this crisis, and I can lead her armies!" Turning his arms about in a grand manner, he continued his speech "My Lords and Ladies! Our land has been threatened before. It's been invaded and conquered and won, times beyond counting. But we Fereldens have proven that we will never be truly conquered, so long as we stand united. We must not allow ourselves to be divided now. Stand with me, and we shall defeat even the Blight itself!"

Some applause and cheers rose from the crowd. Elissa had to give him credit, he certainly had charisma.

After a few moments, Grams voice could be heard again "Order now...Teyrn Cousland, you may give your closing statement if you wish."

Elissa approached the center of the room, Alistair at her side. She smiled at the familiar faces at the room, then spoke "Lords and ladies of Ferelden. I stand before you now, not as a Teyrna, or a Grey Warden, nor any other title. I stand before you, as a daughter of a patriot to Ferelden, and most importantly, a good man. We have a saying in our family: A Cousland always does their duty. And I intend to fulfill my oath, in the Makers sight, by testifying to the incredible character, and bravery of this man before you now!" She suddenly drew her Family sword, pointing it to the ground with both hands, and knelt before a shocked Alistair. "I ask you now to place trust in the last descendant of King Calenhad, our rightful heir to the throne, who shall lead us to victory against the looming shadow of the Blight!"

The room exploded with noise. Alistair brought his arms down to Elissas shoulders, and gently pulled her up, to see that equally gentle smile on her face. Their faces were locked for quite some time, oblivious to the noise around them, until the Seneschals voice bellowed through the air

"The closing statements have been made! The votes from the Arling of Denerim and Redcliffe, and the Teynrirs of Gwaren and Highever, must be ignored for obvious reasons, considering there IS no Arl of Denerim, and the other three representatives are partial to the matter. The voting can begin!"

"Amaranthine stands with King Alistair and Queen Elissa!" -Arl Thomas Howe

"South Reach stands with Marics son!" -Arl Bryland

"The River Dane supports the Queen and its Hero!" -Bann Rodolf

"The Western Hills throw their lot in with the Wardens, Maker help us." -Arl Wulff

"Waking Seas stands with the Grey Wardens!" -Bann Alfstanna

"Oswin votes in favor of Queen Anora!" -Bann Darby

"Dragons Peak supports the Wardens!" -Bann Sighard

"West Hill stands with the King, and the warden who assisted me in a family matter!" -Bann Franderel. Elissa shot a glance straight at him. It was HIS son who was captured by Captain Chase?

"Winter's Breath votes for the Hero of Highever and her King!" -Bann Fahren

"The White River bannorn casts their vote for Alistair Theirin!" -Bann Reginalda

"I stand by Loghain...we've no hope of victory otherwise!" Bann Ceorlic

Seneschal Gram stepped forward "The Landsmeet rules in favor of Alistair Theirin and Elissa Cousland!"

The room exploded again, most of it cheerful, some of it in outrage at the outcome. Elissa, however, knew better to celebrate. It wasn't over yet. Her hand was already on her greatsword handle, her eyes taking in Loghains demeanor. The man was absolutely red with anger, glaring back at her with open hatred. The cheering died down enough that Elissas hard tone could be clearly heard:

"It's over, Loghain."

Zevran, amused at the anger of his once employer, grinned at him and said:

"HA! You lose."

His eyes widened, and he pulled out his sword, pointing it at Elissa, which stopped the cheering in short order. "TRAITORS!"

He then pointed his sword out to the assembled members of the Landsmeet "Which of YOU stood against the Orlesian Emperor, when his troops flattened your fields, and RAPED your wives!?" He then pointed his sword at Eamon "You fought with us once, Eamon! You cared about this land once, until you got too old and fat, and content to see what even you risk!" Footsteps could be heard on the Queens side of the hall, and soldiers bearing the symbol of Gwaren and the Royal seal formed in by the Regent, as he walked straight to Elissa "NONE of you deserve a say in what happens here! NONE of you have spilt blood for this country like I have!"

He was out of sword reach of Elissa, flanked by his guards, but he still kept his gaze on Elissa as he ground out the words "HOW DARE YOU JUDGE ME!"

Elissa pulled out her greatsword, and pointed Starfang right at him, stepping right in front of Alistair "The Regent has gone mad! Save the King!"

All chaos broke out in that moment. The Queens royal guard stood by their charge, holding up shields to protect her from any stray arrows. The soldiers of Gwaren immediately clashed with the soldiers of Highever and Redcliffe, along with Elissas party. Alistair and Elissa herself charged straight at Loghain, his shield ready. He deflected Alistairs attack and met Elissas blade with his own, before swinging it out of the way to meet another of Alistairs swings. As skilled as Loghain was, he simply couldn't keep up with both of the angry warriors. One of Alistairs blows caught him off balance, and he slammed his shield into him. At the same time, Elissa swung the flat of her greatsword into the back of Loghains feet. Loghain toppled over quickly, and both Grey Wardens held their swords to his throat, before a thunderous voice pierced through the air

"IN THE MAKERS NAME, STOP!" Everyone did as she asked, lowering their weapons, and Grand Cleric Elemena muttered something under her breath "I'm far too old for all of this bloody noise..."

"Agreed!" Eamon looked at his soldiers "Stand down. Let there be no further bloodshed in the Landsmeet."

"Aww, sodding nug humpers! I was just gettin' started!" Oghren slung his greataxe over his back, clearly agitated.

Elemena sat back down in her chair "Alistairs claim to the throne is challenged, his challengers honor is in doubt. Such disputes are settled by a duel. Will the Landsmeet agree to this?"

Seneschal Gram, rising back to his feet, answered the Cleric "It seems that is the only way to put an end to this. But it must be fought according to tradition, a test of arms in single combat until one party yields. And we, assembled before the Landsmeet, shall abide the outcome."

Both Wardens pulled away their swords from Loghain, and he pulled himself up off of the ground. "We accept." Elissa stated, glaring at Loghain.

"Will you face me yourself, Miss Cousland?" Loghain eyed the group behind her "Or do you have a champion?"

"I will."

Alistair took a step in front of Elissa. He wouldn't let her fight his battles for him. Elissa knew this was Alistairs fight as well, but she certainly felt a stab of fear pierce her heart. If Alistair fell...

Loghain smirked at Alistair "Then let us test the mettle of our would be King." He pointed a finger at him "Prepare yourself!"

* * *

The room parted as the two warriors circled eachother, staring one another down. They both drew their swords and readied their shields.

Alistairs mind raced with thoughts as he steeled himself against his nemesis. Loghain had betrayed Ferelden several times over. He'd sold elves into slavery, hunted down the Grey Wardens, authorized the torturing of innocent people, and then left Cailan and all of the Wardens in Ostagar to die.

Duncan. He'd been there for Alistair. He remembered the day Duncan recruited him. The other templars present were certainly better than he was, and the Grand Cleric had fought tooth and nail to prevent Alistair from leaving. But Duncan persisted on his behalf. Alistair wanted it, and Duncan knew it. So Duncan freed him, gave him a purpose that he could proudly call his own. And Duncan was the reason why Alistair met the love of his life, Elissa. Alistair owed him everything for his happiness.

And now he was dead. By Loghains betrayal.

And Elissa! Loghain had harmed her as well! He left her brother to die as well, and then gave her families murderer rewards for his evil acts. Loghain even had Elissa tortured. Nearly **raped**!

But no more. This would end today. Nothing else mattered right now. Not the crown, nor even the Blight. Alistair would win, for justice, for hope, for revenge, for the future.

For Duncan, and Elissa.

Alistair charged in, Duncans sword and shield in hand, and he swung first, a diagonal cut. Loghain caught it on his shield and countered, the tip of his sword landing on the Grey Warden crest of Alistairs shield. The young man pushed back, hoping to throw the general off balance, but he recovered from his failed thrust. Alistair gave him no time to recover, and swung at the mands middle. Loghain dodged it, spinning around to deliver another counter attack. Alistair blocked it, and swung again. Loghain brought up his shield arm, and now both were locked onto eachother. They both pressed their weapons and shields against the other, and both men stepped back. Loghain stepped forward to thrust at Alistairs neck, and when the young man dodged it, he whipped it across, trying to decapitate his opponent. But Alistair was remarkably quick, ducking under it to score a hit on Loghains ungarded right side. No blood was drawn, but it staggered the Teyrn, causing him to stumble back.

Alistair immediately tried to follow up with another swing, but was caught off guard by Loghains shield bash. Alistair fell on his back, but used the momentum of the fall to roll away from Loghains blade that stabbed into the carpet. As Alistair recovered, Loghain sneered at him

"It would seem you and Cailan have much in common. Both children, pretending to be men." He then turned his mocking smile to Elissa "I'm afraid you'll have to cancel your wedding arrangements, Miss Cousland."

Loghain thought himself prepared for the next assault as he raised his shield to deflect another attack. But Alistair swung with more than enough strength to knock Loghain off balance, and then he used the momentum of that blow to bring his sword arm back, and it swung straight into Loghains jaw. Loghain stumbled back, and after recovering, he spit some blood onto the ground, before both men gave eachother a cold stare.

"You don't talk to her." A dark tone addressed Loghain "Ever."

The duel raged on, steel clashing with steel in a burst of sparks and a clang of metal at every impact. Loghain was a master tactician and a skilled warrior, displaying good form and strategy in fighting Alistair. But Alistair was not only a skilled warrior himself, but he was also younger, and motivated to push himself beyond his limits. And he did. After what had seemed an eternity, Alistair unleashed a quick and furious assault on Loghain, who had little time to couterattack at all. Thirteen strikes was what it took to finally knock away Loghains shield arm, and Alistair swung upwards, cutting through the chest armor, and drawing blood.

Loghain grunted in pain, dropping his shield to clutch his wound as he fell to his knees. He finally looked up at his conqueror, and dropped his sword to the ground.

"So, there is something of Maric in you after all..." Loghain nodded to himself "Good."

Alistair's mind snapped at those words. "Maric? Maric?! Forget Maric! This is for Dunc-" He raised his sword into the air when a voice stopped him

"Wait!" Riordan walked forward "There is another way!" He pointed to Loghain "The Teyrn is a warrior and general of renown. Let him be of use. Let him go through the Joining."

Elissa couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Riordan, what? Are you serious? You wish to make him a Warden? After everything he has done?!"

"Wardens aren't judges." Riordans face was now pained "Bloodmages, traitors, criminals, bandits, kinslayers, rebels, all are welcome into the Grey Wardens. So long as they have the skill and mettle to fight the Blight."

"Then I suppose I am not an ideal Grey Warden." Elissa said through gritted teeth "Even if I were to entertain this fool idea, what is to stop Loghain from stabbing us in the back later? He's not exactly loyal to us, if you have not noticed."

Riordan shrugged "What does loyalty matter? The Joining binds us all to the darkspawn, you know this."

Anora had now risen from her throne to stand by her father "The Joining itself is often fatal, is it not?" She looked at Elissa, the slightest show of pleading in her eyes "If he survives, you gain a general. If not, you have your revenge. Does that not suffice?"

Alistair angrily shook his head at her, still holding his sword in hand "ABSOLUTELY NOT! Riordan, this man abandoned our brothers and blamed us for the deed! He hunted us down like animals! He tortured you! How can we simply forget that?!"

"Riordan, do you truly expect me to believe that the Joining will simply force Loghain to follow our orders?!" Elissa glared directly at the man "Grey Wardens are supposed to be politically neutral, yet here we are! I cannot trust that man to be at my side, and I will NOT honor him by inducting him into our order." Elissa shook her head "No. Loghain must die for his crimes."

Anora looked completely frustrated "You can't do this!" She pointed to her father "My father may have made mistakes, but he is still a hero to the people!"

Loghain gently held her hand, looking at his daughter, trying to sooth her "Anora...hush. It's over."

"Stop treating me like a child!" She glared at him "This is serious!"

Loghain then looked directly at Elissa "Daughters never grow up, Anora. They remained six years old with skinned knees...forever."

Anora pulled her hands to cover her face, and her voice carried a sob "Father.."

Loghain gave his daughter a last look before turning to Alistair "Just make it quick, Alistair."

Alistair turned to Elissa, who was looking straight at Anora. She felt as if a knife pierced her heart, but Elissa knew it had to be done. Turning back to Alistair, who was still waiting for her approval, she finally gave a curt nod to him.

Alistair turned back to Loghain, his face hardened "This..." he pointed Duncans sword at Loghains heart, "is for Duncan..." He pulled his arm back to ready himself "And for Elissa!"

The blade pierced through Loghains armor, straight into his heart, and all the way through the back. Alistair pulled his sword out, and Loghain slumped to the floor. Anora let out a shriek, and a few nobles gasped at the scene. Anora eventually cradled her father in her arms, while Alistair simply stood staring at his fallen foe, until a few guards came to drag the body out of the chamber, much to Anoras chagrin.

Elissa ran up to Alistair and hugged him, glad that it was all over. Loghain had been defeated. They had won. They looked at eachother, and Alistair gave Elissa a weary smile.

Seneschal Gram finally approached the center of the room "So it is decided. Alistair Theirin and Elissa Cousland shall claim the throne."

Alistair shot a stunned look at the Seneschal "We will? I mean, we will. Of course we will!"

"Anora." Eamon was walking down to the main floor now "The Landsmeet has ruled against you. You must now swear fealty to Alistair and Elissa, and foreswear your claim to the throne, along with your heirs."

Anora, who had been in a haze since her fathers body was dragged away, snapped her head in anger at those words "Never! I'll never swear fealty to that..." she pointed directly at Alistair "Murderer!"

"Eamon." Elissa chided "She is not herself. Her father JUST died. Right in front of her."

Eamons expression softened "I...understand that. But we cannot allow this civil war to continue any further. If she does not relinquish her claim to the throne, then she is a threat to you both."

"Then put her in the tower for now." Alistair interrupted "If anything happens to either Elissa or myself, then she can have her throne. If not, then we'll see."

"Very well." Eamon nodded "Guards. Take her away!"

Anora said nothing as she was escorted away, but she did give both Elissa and Alistair a final scowl before she was out of sight.

Seneschal Gram approached the both of them "Your Majesty, we await your orders. Shall you address the Landsmeet?"

Alistair was completely flustered at the grim Seneschals words, but he did give it an effort "Oh! Right. Yes. That would be me." He cleared his throat "I...never really knew my father. But from what I've heard, what defined him most was his commitment to protecting this land. I may be his son, but I am also a Grey Warden, and I swore an oath. I would help to defeat the Blight no matter the cost to myself. And I can't break that oath to wear the crown. I have to aid my Queen and fellow Warden here to face the darkspawn. When the Blight is over, I promise to take up my duties, whatever they are, as King. Until then, I think Arl Eamon will have to be my Regent!"

Eamon bowed gracefully "I accept. I hope to live up to Marics legacy, as I know you shall. May the Maker bless your efforts, my King."

Cheers rose as the Landsmeet, and the Civil War, was finally coming to an end.

Alistair smiled at Eamon, then looked at Elissa for a moment before turning to the crowd "My Queen and fellow Grey Warden, who has proven herself a hero to the people of Ferelden, I appoint as the commander of our armies, in Loghains place."

Elissa nodded, and Alistair continued "Everyone! Prepare to march! It's going to take all Fereldens strength to survive this Blight! But we will face it, and we will defeat it!"

Elissa then turned him around, and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. The entire Landsmeet exploded again, applause coming from nearly everyone, save for Loghains most staunch supporters.

"We have a King again!"

"Maker bless the Warden King and Queen!"

And just like that, the Civil War was over. The Blight, however, was not finished yet.


	55. Last Calm

Eamon was having his hands full issuing orders, and it did not help that Thomas Howe insisted on arresting his fathers mercenaries in the city, citing them as criminals and unworthy of their posts. Eamon knew that he was going to be Regent, but he didn't enjoy the prospect either. He wanted to be at his castle, trying to repair his lands. Eamon was more than satisfied with being an Arl, managing the troubles of a fraction of Ferelden, but now he had to set them aside and administrate the whole of Ferelden. At least they were in Teagans hands, and his family safe. Isolde begged to accompany him on their trip to the capital, but Eamon knew best not to risk it, despite her protests. It would have been dangerous with Loghain attempting to gain any kind of leverage on them.

And now the man was dead. And his daughter, Anora, had tossed her lot in with her father, only for Alistair to lock her away. It didn't sit entirely well with Eamon, but Anora would have to be dealt with. Not that he bore her any ill will, but that woman would not relent. An execution would embitter Loghains supporters even further, who were still numerous. Letting her live, even in exile, risked the chance that she would incite a rebellion or attempt to assassinate them all. What could be done?

The Orlesian Warden Riordan had informed everyone that the horde was amassing in the south, near Redcliffe.

Eamon felt his heart pound out of his chest. So much for keeping Isolde out of harms way. He gave the order to the Banns and Arls to move their armies south, and quickly asked for Teyrna, no, Queen Elissas authorization to send letters to the allies she had recruited.

Queen Elissa. And King Alistair. It was unbelievable. Eamon knew before the Civil War that she was going to rise, she possessed a healthy ambition, balanced with a discipline and loyalty to her family. But to become Queen? Surprising, but not unpleasantly so. And Alistair? Eamon had told the boy not to cause strife in the kingdom by claiming the throne. He did not wish to raise a power hungry tyrant, after all. He succeeded in that, perhaps too much so, to his shame, yet strife still engulfed Ferelden. Alistair had grown into a strong young man though, if a bit too light hearted sometimes.

They would make a perfect pair for ruling Ferelden, provided they survived this Blight. Maker help us if the worst should happen, he thought. They needed an heir, that was crucial in the preservation of their Kingdom. But the Blight required them both to fight the darkspawn.

He brushed away those thoughts and returned to his work. Such things would just have to be handled later. For now, he would focus on the present, and see what the future had to bring.

* * *

Alistair couldn't stop pacing in his room at Eamons estate. He walked around the room for a long time before the door opened, a silver armored, feminine figure walking in.

"Alistair."

They immediately embraced, kissing eachother madly, no words spoken, the relief of cheating death driving them to embrace life. The lovemaking was affectionate and well needed, given the stress of this day. Alistair eventually broke the silence between them, whispering softly

"I can't believe it."

Elissa turned her head to him, no smile on her face, but she was rather content nonetheless. "What don't you believe, Alistair."

"Everything." He looked back to her, his face hardening "Loghain is dead. We did it. Duncan is avenged. And yet..."

She rubbed her hand exactly where his heart was "It still hurts."

"I...guess it does, at that. I still wish Duncan were here, but he's not coming back." He sighed "I did Duncan proud by killing Loghain though. Proper justice in that, I think. I can't believe Riordan wanted to make him a Warden..."

Elissa said nothing. She meant every word that she said at the Landsmeet against Riordans offer, but there was something about Riordan... She filed it in her mind, and responded to him "Alistair, what you said, when you killed Loghain. You said that it was for Duncan and...me."

Alistair nodded "It wasn't completely for you, I'll admit it. I wanted revenge. But... I also wanted to make sure that bastard could never betray you, harm you, or threaten your life again."

Elissa gave Alistair a sad smile. She remembered the illusion in the Fade, the dream he had "You're a good man, Alistair Theirin." She kissed him "And you'll be a good King."

"I'll be a good King with you as my Queen."

Elissa felt strange, hearing those words. "I'm Queen." She tried to discern what it was that she felt. It was the same feeling that gripped her when she heard what they called her. 'Hero of Highever'. There was some part of her that wanted it, she admitted to herself. Another part, as always, kept her grounded. It didn't simply belong to her, if it belonged to her at all. Every good deed done under that name, she didn't do alone. Yet every wrong deed, was on her hands, and people didn't bat an eye. She didn't know what to believe anymore, thinking of where her guilt should lie. But she now understood the last part very clearly.

"What's wrong?"

A sigh escaped her lips "I wish they were here, to see...us."

To see me. A Queen. Married to a King. Right or wrong, she wanted them to see it. But it would never happen.

They eventually drifted off into sleep, lulled by the comfort in eachothers arms, and the moment of peace they had earned.

* * *

The Fade, again, she drawled out in her mind.

"Well," Elissa sighed out in the decayed, ethereal plane "At least it's not another nightmare."

"That's debatable, considering you're in my presence." A familiar voice grumbled from behind her.

Elissa spun around, drawing her greatsword from her back, and her eyes widened. A figure in dull, silver Orlesian armor was standing several feet away from her on the floating platform. His dark hair, his typical irritated expression replaced with melancholy . The man they had killed in the Landsmeet Chamber was here, in the Fade!

"Loghain!"

He didn't move. Her eyes narrowed, her fingers gripped the sword in anger, but she didn't make her move. "What do you WANT?!"

"What do 'I' want? What an odd question." His voice bore no more malice, only curiosity, and fatigue "I'm rather doubtful that what I want is relevant now. You and Alistair defeated me."

"Then what are you doing here..." she growled.

Loghain looked at her with open amusement, then scanned his surroundings "You know I asked myself the same question when I suddenly appeared here. Last thing I remember was that Marics bastard ran a sword right through me, and then it was over. Or so I thought." He let his shoulders sag "It feels like I've been here for ages and at this moment, I still cannot tell you why...perhaps the Maker placed me here." He snorted "He certainly has a sense of humor, putting me here. I suppose neither of us really wish to talk to one another, but...I feel I have something to say."

"And why should I listen to you, Loghain?!" She pointed her sword in his direction. "I TRUSTED you Loghain! I respected you! And you betrayed my family! Why should I listen!?"

"You and I may not get this chance again." He shook his head, sadly "Whatever you may think of me, Miss Cousland, I still retain some sense of honor. And I feel...honorbound, to say what I have to say. Beyond that, well..."

She lowered her sword, and pointedly turned her back to him "Get it over with."

He sighed a breath of relief. "That's more than I expected, to be honest. In my time here, I've managed to...observe the world, if you will. Time doesn't exactly factor into this place. Works in my favor really, a general rarely has time to evaluate every detail in a battlefield, certainly not like I have. With that 'time', I've come to accept that I've...made mistakes."

She turned her head only slightly at those words, and he continued on "I suppose when you've fought and lost so much to something, and that something becomes your primary target, you lose sight of everything else around you. I still hate Orlais with every fiber of my being. I am no more a man of flesh and blood, but the mere mention of chevaliers or ivory masks still makes my 'blood' boil. But that doesn't excuse the fact that I failed. Lives were in my hands, and I failed. Worst of all, I not only placed my trust in men I knew to be snakes, but in my anger, I turned on those that had called me an ally, a hero, a friend. Had I allowed myself to see both you and Alistair for what you really were, had I the strength to see Rendon Howe for what he really was...and even perhaps if I had attempted to save Cailan, things... might have been different."

"So what are you saying, Loghain?" She turned around, a scowl still on her face, but perhaps less severe "Are you trying to ask for forgiveness? From me? It's not just me you've wronged. What about everyone else?"

Loghain smiled grimly "Well, that's also been a 'hobby' of mine since I've been a guest here. I'm still rather unconvinced that what happened in Ostagar could have ended any other way, but I suppose we will never know now. I told Maric once that a man can only make peace with himself in the end. I don't expect you, or that Alistair, or anyone else to 'forgive' me. What I really 'want', in the end, is peace. I want to look at Ferelden from this Maker forsaken realm and see no more fire, no more of those Tainted clouds, just hard working, honest men trying to rebuild our country. I want an end to this war. And..."

Loghain turned away from Elissa now, whose eyes were keenly studying him. "I would also ask that you spare my daughter. Anora trusted my leadership. My actions are my own, and I await judgement for them. Anora had no part in anything that I had done."

"Everything except for tricking me into walking into that deathtrap you mean." Elissa admonished herself mentally, and tried to contain her anger "Loghain, let's say that I agree to that, that I manage to convince Alistair and Eamon to show mercy. Can I really expect anything else from Anora but a poisoned chalice or a knife in the heart? Alistair robbed her of you, and I took her place as Queen. She's not going to simply...walk away from that! I didn't! I killed that bastard Howe for what he did to me! Why wouldn't Anora take her revenge?!"

Without looking at Elissa "Anora will always do what is best for Ferelden. It wouldn't be prudent to kill either of you now."

"And what happens when the Blight is ended?!" Elissa waved her hands in the air in frustration.

"Anora wanted to help shape Ferelden. Shes a hard worker, not some Orlesian wallflower." He turned to her "It may be too late to put Anora back on the throne, but perhaps you could give her something else? All I am asking is that you at least try, Elissa. I am aware that I have no right to ask you of anything, but at least consider it. Anora would make for a strong ally."

Making a deal. The words spun around in her head, and it made her nauseous. If Howe had offered a deal to Elissa, she would have slit his throat as an answer. Anora, however, was different. Elissa could admit that. If Elissa had agreed to support Anoras claim to the throne, would Anora have supported them? The more she thought of it...yes, she would have. Right up until the point that Alistair would demand Loghains execution. It could go either way now... Anora wanted to maintain her power. But would she let go of her anger?

"I'll...consider it..." she ground out, eyes closed.

Loghain smiled "Thank you. That's all I've come here to say. The fate of Ferelden is in your hands now." Loghain took a deep breath. A light enveloped him, and he slowly started to fade away from Elissas sight. Loghain felt lighter. As if a great burden had been removed from his shoulders. All that was left to do now, was to face what was to come, in the beyond...

* * *

There were a few things to do before they could leave Denerim. The first was that Alistair make good on his promise with Goldanna, who was rather surprised when Alistair invited her and her children to live in Eamons estate until they could find a proper home for her.

"Well..." Goldanna, said, a little shaken "I-I guess you're as good as your word..."

"You can stay here in the Arls Estate until we find a place for you to live." Alistair placed a hand on her shoulder "I wish I could talk more, but we've got somewhere to be."

"The Blight, you mean." Goldanna stared at this man, not smiling, but still rather moved. She had thought him a fool at first, when he visited her months ago. When he started yelling at her when she made the mistake of insulting that noble born girlfriend of his, she thought they were going to kill her. And when he promised to help her in whatever way he could at the end of that conversation, she had disregarded it as a way of ending the conversation politely. But now here he was, a King. And he had made good on his promise. Goldanna was used to being tricked or manipulated, a pawn for those who wanted something from her, before she was cast out. But this man truly wanted nothing more than family... and he had gone out of his way to look out for her.

"Yes. We have to stop it before it engulfs all of Ferelden."

"Well..." Goldanna approached Alistair and gave the man a hug. She was still getting used to the idea that this man was her brother, but this was all he wanted, it seemed. So little for what he gave her in return. "Be careful out there."

* * *

The party was out on the road again, out of Denerim, heading straight to Redcliffe. At last, they made camp for the night, and everyone was around the campfire, even Morrigan, to Elissas surprise. Everyone had already eaten, and some were chatting with eachother. Elissa suddenly felt a compulsion to address the group.

"Everyone?"

Heads turned, and she rose from her spot "I've just realized now...well, since we are about to mobilize the army and start taking on the Blight... we may not get a chance to say whats on our mind once that starts. So..." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and in a moment of clarity, she knew exactly what to say "I just wanted to thank each and every one of you for sticking it out with us, Alistair and I. Whatever your reasons, you helped us to give Ferelden a chance to save itself."

She looked at Sten, who was sitting to her right "Sten. When we first met I didn't think I'd trust you. But you've proven to be a warrior of honor, someone that I can depend on to have my back. Whatever happens, I look forward to fighting at your side."

"And I you, Kadan." He curtly nodded.

"Leliana! You've been a great friend. You taught me that it's always important to never give up, to never lose faith, or hope. They called me the Champion of Andraste, but I think it more a fitting title for you. May she guide your way, always."

"That's...really kind of you. I don't know what to say." Leliana put on an embarrassed smile.

Her eyes went up to the face of stone "Shale. You've helped to save lives with your impressive strength and endurance. I want you to know that whatever your views on humanity, your efforts have always been appreciated. May you never encounter another pigeon again."

"Hmph! I hope I do, actually. I never tire of crushing those infernal, feathered fiends." The golem then cast a gaze upwards, watching for potential prey.

Stifling back a giggle, she then addressed the figure next to the golem "Wynne. I know I was a handful for you to keep alive. Even more of a handful with my mood swings, I'd wager. But you were infinitely patient. More than I could ever be. Whatever happens, I swear I'll do everything in my power to repay that patience."

"I am proud to stand by you, your Majesty. You and Alistair have become exactly what this world needs, and I will stand with you to the end. May the Maker watch over you." Wynne gave Elissa a serene smile.

"Zevran! Thanks for making me laugh in the middle of all of this. It helped to keep me from losing my sanity, along with raising my mood. Thanks for always keeping an eye out for me, and likely on me for that matter."

"Well, it is part of my training after all, keeping an eye on potential 'marks'..."

They both shared a wry smile, and she continued "Morrigan. You taught me that it's important to keep strong, and level headed, even in the most dire of circumstances. I may not have sisters by blood, but you and Leliana have been better than friends to me. And I wont forget it."

"You are most welcome." Morrigan looked like she wanted to speak more, but thought better against it.

Her next object of conversation had placed his tankard down "Oghren. What you taught me is that life is only worth living if you feel alive. Anything else is unacceptable. Come what may, I'll give my all, and I hope to see you next to me when we fight for the future."

"Hah! I'll drink to that!" Oghren then immediately resumed drinking his ale.

Dagonet was sitting right in front of Elissa, wagging his tail, and she decided to go out of turn to address him next "Dagonet! Words can't express my gratitude in how loyal you've been to me this entire time. If mabari ruled the world, it would be a better place. Thank you for always watching after me, my guardian."

A happy bark, and she addressed the last one present at the bonfire, taking his hand up to rise to her level "Alistair. Your name means, 'defender of the people'. A fitting description. From the first day we met to today, you've been doing just that, constantly putting yourself between others and danger. And you have saved my life in more ways than I can describe, for no alterior motive or agenda other than it was simply you being you." She kissed him gently "Whatever happens, I hope you and I spend the rest of our lives together. And if that...does not come to pass...then know that I love you, with whatever is left of my heart to give."

"And I love you." He wore a pained expression "Always."

She then scanned the rest of the group "My name has a meaning as well. Elissa means 'oath under heaven'. Seems appropriate, I guess. I've lived by the family motto all of my life, and I don't intend to stop now. In the face of this Blight, the darkness that looms in the distance, threatening to swallow up all we hold dear, my oath is my weapon. My duty, as a Grey Warden, and a daughter of this land, is to protect you all from that darkness. All of you, you're worth fighting for. Worth dying for."

Elissa sat down, content. Whatever the next days, months, or years would bring, she would always remember this moment.


	56. Ugly Truth

_Just wanted to say thank you all to everyone reading this. As this is my first real fan fiction, I know that my Cousland turned out to become a bit of a borderline Mary Sue despite my intentions, and what she's about to do in this chapter is pretty nuts. What I wanted to create was someone who was rather OP in terms of raw power, but still not perfect. But anyways, read, review if it pleases you, and enjoy!_

* * *

"Form up!" Elissa yelled. "We clear the village!"

Redcliffe was under assault by the darkspawn. They had been late, but according to that commoner, the villagers had be evacuated. Elissa didn't want to take any chances. The castle would hold much better against darkpsawn than a few wooden homes. They needed to check the village first for survivors, then the castle.

Darkspawn, she cursed in her mind. They were mindless, soulless vessels of evil, no reason behind their malice, no motivation. It was simply their nature. At least it was easy to kill them, no regrets, all satisfaction. The first they came across was an emissary, and she struck the first blow by completely shattering its head with a Holy Smite. The rest devolved into a melee frenzy, with her companions tearing through flesh and bone as they descended into the seemingly cursed Redcliffe Village. More of them were piled near a stone bridge, but Wynne simply cast a rune at their feet, paralyzing them in place while Morrigan pierced through them with a powerful Chain Lightning. Zevran managed to finish them off with a few thrown knives, and it was off to the center of the village. Of course, that was where things got complicated.

At least eight to ten of the standard genlock/hurlock combination along with two ogres and two emissaries. The emissaries they could easily deal with. The Ogres would be problematic with all of these numbers, and such wide open space. Shale could contend with one. If Leliana used her bear spirit, and Morrigan/Leliana pelted it down, then that would leave everyone else to deal with the fodder. The strategy was relayed, and they charged forward, trusting in their leader.

The emissaries were dispatched quickly, and a rather large rock hurtled through the air to slam into one of the Ogres. The other Ogre cast a backwards glance before turning around to have a stone fist slam into its jaw, sending it staggering back. Alistair caught a leaping genlock on his shield, before pushing it off to impale it. A greataxe arced into the chest of an unfortunate darkspawn, and it fell into pieces on the ground.

"That's three for me!"

Zevran smirked at Oghren, removing a dagger from the throat of his latest kill. "Three? That's it? I'm on six myself."

Elissa saw a green flash from Lelianas hand, and a large bear ran towards the Ogre that had just recovered. Seeing that Morrigans frost magic and the bear were keeping it occupied, she turned back to sink Starfang into the chest of another darkspawn.

When the last of the darkspawn met its end, they fanned out for survivors. Elissa got her answer: a pile of bodies, unceremoniously stacked near the Chantry, still smoldering.

She swallowed the bitterness, and forced out "Lets go."

* * *

The marauders on the steps to the entrance of Redcliffe Castle were all severed by Starfangs blade, shining brightly with Elissas spirit of justice behind it. The defenders of the castle, Redcliffe soldiers, would have extended their gratitude, but another group of invaders fell upon all of them. Wave after wave of darkspawn crashed on them, but Elissa welcomed it. How many innocents were slaughtered by the darkspawn within the year it took to stop that idiotic, pointless Civil War? Hero of Highever? Queen? They seemed to ring rather hollow in her mind. The guilt, as always, was easier to overcome with the prospect of rectification. The righteous fury built up within her, imagining the children and elderly slaughtered without pause, and the women being dragged down into dark pits to endure what she could only describe as a fate worse than death.

The final 'wave', as she could sense it, had reached them as her anger reached a palpable point. A rather large Ogre, even by Ogre standards, was under the cullis gate barreling towards them. Elissa was honest enough to herself to admit the fear, but the anger burned through it.

She gritted her teeth, and charged straight toward the behemoth, her body completely immolated in blue light. The Ogre swung a fist, but it was met with a brutal, disarming swing. The air bristled around her as the blade cleaved through the arm, but she did not pause to enjoy her handiwork. Instead, she swung madly into the creatures chest, each hit spraying the dark blood everywhere, and each hit causing the towering monster to stagger backwards. Finally, it crashed into the ground, and Elissa pointed the sword straight upwards with both hands. This was the best time to test this move. All of the blue light left her body and seemed to drain upwards, racing from her armor, to her face, leaving her eyes, and enveloping the greatsword in a powerful, radiant light.

"TAKE THIS!"

She swung downwards on the ground, several feet away from the Ogre. At that exact moment, the energy left the blade to form a single arc of light that thunderously bombarded the ground. Blood, torn limbs, intestines, dirt and wind scattered in all directions when the arc struck the creature. When the dust settled, Elissa, and everyone else for that matter, saw that what remained of the Alpha Ogre was nothing but a lumpy puddle of blood, seperated in two by a large burn line on the ground.

Elissa allowed herself to smirk grimly before collapsing to her knees in exhaustion. Everyone ran forward, a few hands cradling her, one of them nestled under her chin, and she saw the face of her Alistair.

"Andraste's great flaming sword, woman! How did! You just! I can't believe!"

Elissa giggled madly "Something I've been working on. Let's see the big, bad Archdemon walk away from THAT!"

Alistair took another look at the site of destruction, before shaking his head at her "Would you hold it against me if I said you scared me sometimes?"

She only giggled again in response, and then she rose up to her feet, feeling Wynnes recuperating energies fill her.

Morrigan had an amused look on her face "Tis most impressive. But I think now would be the ideal time to retire indoors, would it not?"

* * *

"What?!" Elissa yelled into the Arls main room. "The darkspawn horde is marching on Denerim? Why did we think they were here!?"

"The darkspawn line is wide, and many of them roam away from the main horde. Until now, most of the darkspawn have been spotted here, in the west." Riordan walked away to stare into the fireplace.

"Not to mention we've been too busy killing eachother this entire time to pay attention to a silly old darkspawn army." Alistair quipped, albeit with a sharpness in his tone.

"There is, I'm afraid one other piece of news that is of even greater concern." Riordan interrupted "The Archdemon has shown itself. The dragon is at the head of the horde."

Fear and tension hit Elissa in waves. This was horrible news, but if the Archdemon was going to attack Denerim, then they had a chance at ending this Blight.

"Maker preserve us!" Teagan gasped.

"But we can't reach Denerim in two days, can we? It's too far!" Alistair shot a glance at Elissa.

"We must begin a forced march to the capital immediately, with what forces we have! Denerim must be defended at all costs!" Eamon addressed both the King and Queen.

Elissa quickly nodded her head. There was no other way around it. If only they had STAYED at Denerim. "Then we go."

"Eamon, how long before the army can set out?" Alistair followed up.

"Daybreak."

Alistair responded in a commanding, grim tone "Then let's get them ready. I won't let all of those people die without giving them a chance."

Eamon and Teagan gave quick bows to them before leaving to issue orders to the troops gathered, and Riordan stepped forward "If you would meet me in my quarters upstairs whenever possible, I believe there is some Grey Warden business we have to discuss."

Alistair and Elissa glanced at eachother, then followed the Senior Warden upstairs. As they were walking, a lady servant approached Elissa

"Beg pardons, your Majesty, but this arrived for you."

She held out two strange looking potions in her hand, along with a letter. Her name was on one of the potions, and the other bore Alistairs. She took the items in her hands, and looked at the servant

"Thank you."

Elissa eventually caught up with Alistair upstairs, in their room. He was sitting on their bed, and he shot Elissa a quizzical expression "What's that?"

"No idea." Elissa set both potions on the chest in front of the bed, and opened the letter. As she read it, she slowly started to nod. "I see."

"Oh cmon, don't leave me in suspense!" Alistair whined.

Elissa folded the letter back up, and placed on the chest, then she took up both potions, offering one to Alistair "You remember Avernus from Soldier's Keep, right?"

"That creepy Blood Mage? I'm trying to forget.." Alistair shuddered.

"He sends his condolences that he can't aid us directly." Elissa explained "I didn't expect it of him. Far too old, even with his blood magic to be combat effective. But he sent us these." She raised up the potions "These potions are meant to influence the taint within us. Making us stronger."

Alistair regarded his with open concern "Hmm, I'm not so sure I want to have any of Mr. Creepy Bloodmages bowl of punch."

Elissa rolled her eyes "Just drink it Alistair. We need every advantage we can get now. The Archdemon is hurtling toward Denerim. If we die..."

Alistair sighed, taking the potion in his hand "Fine, I see your point. If I grow a third arm or have a strange rash in the morning, I'm blaming you."

And with that final joke, both of them pulled out the corks holding the liquids within, and drank of their potions. When both had finished, Alistair cleared his throat "Hey! Not half bad! Kind of like tea, really. Anyway, let's go see what Riordan has to say."

* * *

Both of them walked down the end of the L shaped hallway to the final room. Riordan stood up from his chair and gave them both a proper bow "Your Majesties. I have to admit, it is strange that we find ourselves in this predicament."

"Predicament?" Elissa returned.

"The both of you are not only Grey Wardens, but are also now the rulers of this country, and the only two Wardens in Ferelden with the exception of myself." Riordan held a fatigued smile "If the First Warden knew of the events transpiring here, he would likely have a heart attack. It is unfortunate that you both must take to the field. Would that we had more wardens. But I suppose that settles who shall take the final blow."

"Final blow?"

The room was silent, and both younger wardens were giving Riordan a blank stare. Alistair tilted his head "What are you talking about Riordan?"

After a moment, Riordans eyes went wide "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

Riordan eyed the two closely "I see... I suppose that makes sense." He then adopted something of a pained expression "Please know that I assumed you had been told in Ostagar. Otherwise I would have told you in Denerim when you freed me. I am sorry."

"What is it? What are you apologizing for?" Alistair half whispered.

Elissa felt her stomach tighten. Whatever this was, judging on the Senior Wardens face, it was something terrible.

"Tell me, have you ever wondered why the Wardens are needed to defeat the Blight?"

Elissa took a deep breath, and shook her head "I've no idea, other than the taint inside of us, and that we have to defeat the Archdemon."

Riordan nodded, walking away from the pair "The Archdemon may be slain like any other darkspawn, but should any other than a Grey Warden do the slaying, it will not be enough. The essence of the beast will pass through the taint into the nearest darkspawn, and will be reborn anew in that body. The dragon is thus all but immortal. But..." He turned around to them "If the Archdemon is slain by the hand of a Grey Warden, its' essence will travel into the Grey Warden instead."

More fear, more tension. After a considerable silence, she finally forced out "And...what happens to the Grey Warden?"

"A darkspawn is an empty, soulless vessel, but a Grey Warden is not." Riordan took a breath before the final blow was delivered "The essence of the Archdemon is destroyed... and so is the Grey Warden."

This feeling was familiar. It was exactly the feeling that gripped her the night she awoke in her room in her Castle, to the sounds of metal clanging and screams echoing through the halls, only for her worst fears to be realized the moment one of Howes men broke her door down. This was pure terror. Her face went white. Her body went cold.

Her world had shattered.

"Meaning," Alistair took a step forward "the Grey Warden that kills the Archdemon...dies."

Riordan nodded "Yes. Without the Archdemon, the Blight ends. It is the only way."

Elissa was picturing the image of her Mother and Father in that pantry room, when they had convinced her to live on, while they sacrificed themselves for her sake. In that very moment, she keenly remembered her wish of sacrificing anything for the power to heal her Father, and take both of them out of that deathtrap. If Duncan had told her when they first arrived in Ostagar of this, and said that it was her duty, she would've welcomed the crushing embrace of oblivion.

But now, it was different.

She wanted to live now. She had a chance at reclaiming happiness. And now she had to forfeit it? The family motto echoed through her mind

'A Cousland always does their duty.'

Only once has it ever sounded this bitter in her mind. This was her mission. Everyone, was counting on them to do this, to end the Blight. If she didn't do this, everyone would die. Everyone including...

Alistair.

One look at him, knowing that the choice was also in his hands, and it was all the push she needed to force out the words:

"Then I will take that final blow myself."

Both men stared at the young Queen, Alistair in complete shock. Riordan was the first to speak, giving her a sad smile "That is rather brave of you, your Majesty, but do not be so quick to sacrifice your life. If the opportunity presents itself, I should be the one to do it. I am the eldest, and the taint will not spare me for much longer. But...if I fail, the deed falls to you. The Blight must be stopped, or it will consume all of Ferelden before the other Grey Wardens can assemble."

Elissa felt numb as those words hit her. Could she really let someone else die in her stead again? Could she live with herself? As tempting as it was to let Riordan take responsibility...it sickened her. The rest of the conversation between Riordan and Alistair faded to backround noise as she simply stood there, pondering their fate.

* * *

They traded farewells, and Alistair cradled Elissa in his arm as they walked out, straight to their room. He set her down gently on their bed, then walked back to close the door behind them. He sat right back down with Elissa.

"We need to talk. If Riordan...doesn't make it-"

"No."

His brows narrowed "You're not even going to let me-"

"No."

He tried to speak again, but she rose a finger to his mouth, whispering to him "The answer is no. No, no, no, no and no. We are NOT, talking about this."

"Why not?"

She sighed out, letting her thoughts flood her mind before she responded "Because we already know where it's going to lead. Absolutely nowhere."

Alistair shook his head "I think I should take the final blow tomorrow if Riordan fails."

She didn't know whether to hit him or hug him for persisting like he did. So she took a deep breath, and sighed out "Alistair, I want you to think long and hard about what you're saying. You're asking me to simply watch as I LET you sacrifice yourself in what should be my duty to fulfill. You want me to live on with no family, no home, no honor, and no hope."

"I'm not going to let you die, not while I can do something about it." Alistair soothed "It's just as much my duty as it is yours. I'm a Grey Warden, I'm King, and I'm your betrothed. I'd be betraying all of that if I let you sacrifice yourself."

"I should have died a long time ago, Alistair." Tears were racing down her face, but she forced a smile "But I didn't. I met you, and you saved me. I've lived long enough for this chance to fix...everything." She wiped away the tear, and she whispered "I must atone."

"No!" Alistair put his hands on her shoulders "No, Elissa! I'm not letting your guilt destroy you!"

She only shrugged in his arms "You see? You won't back down, and neither will I."

Alistairs body moved with his breathing. He could only watch in horror as he looked deep into those hazel eyes of hers, and know deep down that she was ready to die. No matter what he said... She was speaking the truth. He was willing to die for her, and she was willing to do the same. And both of them wouldn't budge. But the problem...She was stronger, faster, and smarter than he was. If it came down to it, she would find a way to sacrifice herself first.

His head lowered, and he pulled his arms to bring her body close to him in an embrace. He tried to hold back the tears. The fact that she was gently stroking the back of his head did little to help. He tried to reassure himself that Riordan was still alive, and he could pull it off. But if he died...

No. He couldn't accept Elissa dying. There had to be some way of saving her. He had to just think.

"Alistair...I'm tired. Let's try to get some rest, and see what tommorow brings."

Truth be told, despite having this large of a devastating revelation dropped on them, he was tired too. "Elissa, you know that I love you, right?"

"I know, Alistair. I know." She finally pulled her head back, and gently kissed him. "I love you too. It's in the Makers hands now."


	57. Light against the Darkness

United.

The people of Ferelden, were united under one common cause.

A great army of dwarves, elves, mages and men had gathered under the last surviving Grey Wardens. No matter their birth, wealth, religion, or motivations, they had all gathered here to face the Blight.

Everyone had received their orders. The capital was currently under siege, and they would attempt to break through to minimize the loss of life in the city. All they awaited, was an address from their King and Queen.

Alistair never really thought in his entire life that he would be giving this kind of speech. Then again, he never thought in his entire life that he would become King, fall in love with a beautiful noblewoman, or be at the head of an army. Nevertheless, here he was. And what was very strange, was that he felt ready. No bumbling words, bad jokes, or stage fright. Perhaps it was because everything that he had to do today was so clear.

"Before us stands the might of the Darkspawn horde! Gaze upon them now, but fear them not!" He pointed to Elissa "Our General and Queen, the Hero of Highever, is a native of Ferelden, and the last of her house. She has survived despite the impossible odds stacked against her, and without her, none of us would still be here!" Elissa's heart leapt at the passion her love used in speaking about her. He was the King Ferelden needed him to be. Alistair then walked off of the plank, pointing towards the city "Today, we save Denerim. Today, we avenge the death of my brother, King Cailan. But most of all, today we show the Grey Wardens that we remember, and honor their sacrifice!"

"FOR FERELDEN!"

He pointed again to the city, glaring at the darkspawn army surrounding the city.

"FOR THE GREY WARDENS!"

The entire army roared in ecstatic cheer as they ran past their king, weapons drawn, ready to face their destinies. Elissa let her voice herald a warcry as she drew her greatsword, running alongside her King. Moments before their army clashed with the darkspawn army, she picked out her first opponent on the field. Summoning all of her strength, she readied her greatsword. For hope, for love, for justice, she swung.

* * *

Cutting through the horde of darkspawn surrounding the city was a bloody affair, and Elissa wanted to make it as quick as possible. The longer they took into entering the city, the more lives they would be losing. She knew this was not a battle of attrition. Even if they had enough numbers to oust the invasion itself, which they did not, the Archdemon was what mattered.

As Elissa cut down another genlock, finally inside the city, she saw familiar faces run past her. Her companions were at her side.

Another dance of blood and death, this time within the city walls. Wynne, Morrigan and Leliana were overseeing the entire battle, trying to cut down numbers or aid those in need. Sten stood by them, cutting down any who strayed from the mass to threaten them. Riordan, Oghren, Shale, and Zevran were in the thick of the melee on the left side. Riordan preferred to use a single blade, which he switched from one to two handed stances in the flow of battle. It proved to be a rather effective strategy in these close quarters, since the added range of a greatsword was not needed, and he was rather skilled in countering attacks by grasping the arm, or even blade of an attacker mid swing. Zevran, however, always used two weapons in close quarters. Great for deflecting attacks then immediately counter attacking, or even better to attacking two targets at the same time, if given the opportunity. Oghren and Shale were less refined in their strategy. Oghren stood away from his allies so he could swing his greataxe with wild abandon, cutting into scores of the tainted monsters with one strike. Shale, as always, used overwhelming strength to crush opponents into bloodstains. Needless to say, the left side quickly became theirs.

The right side, even without the help of a golem, was fairing quite well. Alistair, driven by a multitude of reasons to fight today, was fighting better this day than any other. His fathers sword, enchanted with silverite runes, tore through hurlocks and genlocks, his golden armor splotched with dark blood. Dagonet was at his side as well. He had come to respect this human, other than the fact that the mabaris master had obviously chose this one as her mate. Elissa unleashed vicious blow after blow against the seemingly unlimited wave of gibbering, mad creatures that appeared from further inside the city. She spun her greatsword around twice, felling at least three more. Seeing that their numbers were finally slowing to a trickle, and that their army was slowly seeping into the city, she ran back into the central courtyard, where Riordan was addressing Alistair.

"We're going to need to lure the dragon to a high point in the city." Riordan explained "The top of Fort Drakon, I think. I'm going to split off from you two and see if I can reach Fort Drakon on my own."

"Why do that?" Alistair stared at the Orlesian warden with open concern.

He looked at the small, obscure figure in the sky "The darkspawn can sense us. If we move with too large a group, and too many Wardens, the bulk of the horde will quickly descend upon us and we will never reach the Fort." He turned back to address both junior wardens "You'll have to form a small group. No one else. Too large of a number and you risk too much attention on yourselves. You, Alistair, and no more than two to three skilled fighters."

"Anything we can do to help these people, Riordan?" Leliana interrupted.

Riordan gave her a grim look "There are darkspawn generals in the city, commanding the troops. I can sense two of them, but I cannot tell you where they are. If, however, you come across any, slaying them will cause some of the darkspawn to flee."

Elissa processed the information. So only a few at hand... Shale would have to be left behind. Golems weren't exactly fast, and dragons were surprisingly smart in not focusing their attention on them. She definitely needed a mage. Between Morrigan and Wynne...Morrigan had a sword as well as her staff. She could also heal, though not as well as Wynne could. Yes, Wynne could stay here and support the troops, healing injuries. Someone also needed to stay behind to lead. Sten would be the best choice. And if he fell...Oghren. Yes, that would do. Leliana would have to come along. Her sharp eyes and marksmanship were going to be invaluable. She needed a pair of eyes calling out for threats. Zevran would be useful in seeking out threats emering from the gates and eliminating them. That left her last two companions. No, they would not allow her to leave them at the gates. Dagonet would follow her into the Void if she wandered into it. And Alistair. As much as she wanted to leave him behind...No. He wouldn't accept it. And if she failed to take down the Archdemon...No, he had to come.

Elissa finally spoke out "Morrigan, Leliana, Dagonet, Alistair with me!" She gave a quick look to Sten "You're in charge of the forces here! Hold the gates and don't let anything else get through!"

"As you wish, Kadan."

She shouted to the rest of her group "The rest of you, you're with Sten! Don't let them inside! Maker be with you all!"

There was some dissapointment in a few of their eyes, and certainly some concern. Wynne was by far the most guarded in her expression, but even she couldn't completely mask her concern. Oghren stood there until Sten touched him on the shoulder, and then he set off. Elissa could see the pleading in Zevrans eyes, but he did as she asked.

None of them knew, however, that this was even more painful to Elissa. All of them had grown on her. She even considered them...family. She felt ashamed to admit it, but there it was. Was it wrong? Was it wrong to call them family? Either way, this was likely the last time she would ever see these five again. The odds of killing the Archdemon weren't particularly high. They had slain dragons before, this was true, but that was with her entire party. They had an army in the city, but would they reach the Tower as well? Doubtful. And even if they did, Riordan still needed to make it to the Archdemon to kill it. If he didn't...then her life was forfeit.

She nodded to Alistair, and the five of them ran toward the next gate, a line of soldiers cheering them on as they ran past

"Maker watch over the Grey Wardens!"

"The King and Queen fight for us!"

"Hail, Hero of Highever!"

"Kill those godless bastards!"

"We're counting on you!"

* * *

And so they fought on. They cut a bloody path through every single district, alley, bridge, and neighborhood they ventured through. The Denerim Market was crawling with Ogres. A bad start. Fortunately, a company of dwarves had also broken through, and so the odds were even. Both Alistair and Elissa felt the buzzing of the taint inside their mind, and they could see that a large Hurlock wielding a greataxe was pointing at them. So that's a General, Elissa quipped. It proved to be considerably stronger than its minions, but it was still no match for a focus fired assault. With the Market clear and under their control at the moment, they left the dwarves to hold it.

The Alienage was also full of activity, but of another kind. The Dalish, along with the city elves, had erected a barrier keeping the darkspawn out of the neighborhood. As Elissa and her group approached, a group of elves with a familiar face ran up to them

"It's you..again!" Shianni excitedly gasped "Maker did bless you with the gift of perfect timing, didn't he?"

"We need your assitance, Grey Warden." A Dalish archer interrupted "We need to hold this position for at least a small time. A large group of darkspawn have broken off from the main horde and are coming this way. If we can hold them off long enough, we can have others evacuate non combatants to safety, as we still have non combatants in the area."

Seeing that her path was about to become littered with darkspawn, she readily agreed "Alright, we hold this position!"

"Thank you so much!" Shianni and the other elves ran back toward the makeshift gate, and Elissa followed them. Something was pounding right on the barrier, and judging from the impact, it was rather large and powerful. An Ogre, Elissa guessed. She could also sense magic nearby, and it was different from Morrigans. The buzzing of the taint was drumming in her head again. Another General? She looked over to Alistair, and from the look on his face, it seemed that he was arriving at the same conclusion.

As soon as Morrigan finished casting the rune spells on the ground, the barrier was immediately smashed down. The Ogre took a step forward, and stepped on a Grand Repulsion Rune. The large beast flew back at an alarming speed, barreling into dozens of hurlocks, genlocks, and straight into a wall.

Morrigan let out a cruel, victorious laugh before unleashing a calamity of lightning barrages upon the stunned group. Arrows were loosed, and the downed darkspawn were put out of the fight permanently. Five of the arrows struck inside the Ogres head, before a blot of lightning pierced through its heart. Elissa, watching from the safe side of the carnage, saw that the Darkspawn General was attempting to cast a spell. Two Holy Smites canceled that plan, and Leliana scored the killing blow on the creature.

The darkspawn were now running madly at the gate, no longer concerned with invading, but escaping. They ran into it even as the Grand Repulsion Rune flung would be escaping darkspawn into the wall, only to be pincushioned by the elven archers. Wave after wave of darkspawn crashed and fell upon the gate, until at last there were none left standing.

Shianni saw the four shemlens run off, past the carnage, and further into the city. She swore to herself that she would never forget this day. The day that not only the shems rose to their defense, but also the Dalish as well.

* * *

Riordan was standing on the top of a tower in the city, though not quite the tower of Fort Drakon. He remembered clearly the faces of the two Grey Wardens who had rescued him. They were young, far too young. Riordan remembered Alistairs joining, how nervous the poor boy was, and how strong he had grown since that time. Duncan would have been proud of him. This Elissa, Riordan had heard of, though never met until that day in Howe's dungeons. He had come from Highever after all. The Couslands had a good reputation, and it seemed fitting. Their daughter had helped to solve the problem of the Civil War, and now they were here, with all of the forces Ferelden could muster. And it was all thanks to these two young recruits.

Riordan had seen a lot of misery in his life, and few happy endings. And he knew his time was coming soon. He saw the connection, the happiness that Alistair and Elissa shared. It brought a smile to his face. He could almost call it pure, what he saw. These two needed to live, to rule Ferelden after this Blights end. That, and preventing the Blight from spreading outside of Ferelden, was worth dying for.

He saw his quarry, his opportunity, and he ran off of the tower, landing straight onto the Archdemons back as it passed.

* * *

As they entered the Royal District, Elissa saw the Archdemon crash right onto the top of Fort Drakon, along with something much smaller falling off of it. It looked as if it was a man, and something about it filled Elissa with a sense of dread.

Clearing the Royal district was going to be a tall order. The entire area was crawling with tons of darkspawn, and in their limited intelligence, they had even boobytrapped the staircases leading to the upper levels. More Ogres, emissaries, and waves of Genlocks and Hurlocks awaited them as they approached. But once again, the Maker seemed to extend a hand out to them. Reinforcements from the Royal Army, some of them even bearing the crests of Highever, arrived to clear the area of darkspawn. And among them, Elissa saw two familiar faces. One of them yanked her greatsword out of the head of an Ogre. The other was busy taking out the arrows from his shield. The troops quickly saluted to both monarchs before returning their attention to the

"Thomas? Cauthrien?" She approached them as they were about to ascend the first staircase.

Cauthrien took a look at the two of them, the new monarchs. She still felt some anger and grief over Loghains death, and seeing both of them was not helping her self discipline. Nevertheless, she attempted to hide her anger, and bowed "Your Majesties."

Thomas, however, had a look of complete shock on his face "Elissa, what are you doing- I mean," he bowed quickly "Your Majesties, what are you doing here!?"

"We need to get to the top of Fort Drakon, Thomas!" Elissa pointed to the staircase. "Can you help us carve a path?!"

He drew his longsword "Right! You heard the Queen! Kill these bastards so we can get to the Tower! We need to secure this area so more of the army can mobilize here!"

The assault was not without casualties, but with Cauthriens nearly peerless swordplay and battle tactics, the battle went very favorably. Leliana was very quick to point out traps and disarm them, and both she and Morrigan were on duty for pinpointing the greatest threats and eliminating them. With some of the army already this close, no doubt more joining them soon, and their path to the Fort a near certainty at this point, Elissa believed that things were going according to plan.

And that was when she saw it.

A body, right at the top of the final set of stairs leading to the final level of the Royal district. It was wearing a distinctly familiar leather armor, and when Elissa approached closer, she couldn't help but gasp out. Riordans lifeless eyes were staring up into the sky, his broken body bleeding still. Elissa and Alistair immediately looked at eachother. At this moment, Elissa was crestfallen. She had foolishly believed that there was going to be a future for her once this was all over. Not only that, she tried to sidestep her duty, shamelessly pinning her responsibilities on Riordan. And now he was dead. And she would join him soon.

"Beg pardon, your Majesties, but we really have to move now!"

Elissa looked at Thomas, then back to Alistair "Right. Let's... end this."

* * *

The entrance to Fort Drakon at last. Orders had been relayed to scouts sitting on the battlements of the city to recall a decent portion of the army here. The Archdemon had been last sighted crashing into the top of the Tower, and had not been spotted leaving since.

A few Circle Mages entered with the small army, and Elissa was thankful to have them at the moment. Staring them down was another assortment of Ogres, darkspawn magi and footsoldiers. Not to mention a few archers behind fortifications were starting to draw on them.

"Mages, Fireballs on the archers!" Elissa roared.

The battlemages did as asked, and spheres of fiery light speared towards the offenders. Explosions shook the dust forward, blinding the army for a moment, before Elissa ordered the charge. The magi, as usual, were not a problem. Alistair and Elissa could easily lock them down whilst Leliana or Morrigan dispatched them from afar. But as Elissa ran through one of the genlocks attempting to cut down one of her soldiers, a rather large hand squeezed around half of her body and picked her up off of the ground. She turned to her right, and saw that an Ogre was staring at her in a moment of curiosity, before it decided to bring the other hand up, clearly intending to crush her head. Suddenly, Marics Sword portruded out of its middle, and the Ogre fell forward. Elissa was still in the Ogres grasp as it fell, and her world spun as she hit the ground. She attempted to break free, but even dead, the Ogres grip would budge little. A shadow fell upon her, and Elissa looked up to see that yet another Ogre was contemplating her demise.

"Alistair, get her free!"

Thomas placed himself in the middle of her and the Ogre, and Alistair ran up to Elissa, bringing Marics Sword down upon the fingers of the dead Ogre. Elissa could only watch in horror, as Thomas swung at the beast, only for it to pick him up and bash him repeatedly against the floor. When it finally released him, the Ogre shouted in triumph of its kill.

"Thomas NOO!"

Elissa, now free, grasped her greatsword in both hands, and let her ally Justice flow through her. She flipped Starfang to a stabbing grip as she sped toward the monster, and leapt right into the chest of the surprised Ogre, her blade hitting square into the heart. As it fell, she immediately pulled her greatsword out, teeth gritted in anger, and she plunged it down one of the Ogres eyes, twisting it savegely before pulling it out again, and hoping off of the beast.

The entrance to Fort Drakon was theirs, but it was of little consolation to Elissa at the moment. She strode over to the battered body on the ground, and gently roled it over. Thomas weakly smiled when his eyes landed on Elissa, her gauntlets cradling the mans face.

"Hello...Lis.."

"Thomas, stay with me. You're going to be fine." She tried to maintain a calm voice, but it was failing her "Someone heal this man!"

He shook his head at her "It's..too late...Lis."

"Don't you DARE say that to me!" Elissa shouted "You're not going anywhere!"

"I'm sorry..." He turned his head to kiss one of her hands, and finally whispered "Goodbye..Lis..." The life finally ebbed out of the young man, and his head slumped in her hands. Elissa stared wide eyed at her childhood friend, the tears streaming down her face, and she clasped a hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp. Thomas was dead. The words ran through Elissas head, but she couldn't believe it. Thomas was dead. She had attempted to be merciful, dealing with Rendon Howe and his betrayal. She never intended to kill Thomas or Delilah, not if they were innocent of the crimes committed against her family. They were her friends. They were good people. Now, Thomas was dead. **And it was all because of her**.

Arms gently brought her to her feet, and a voice addressed her.

"I'm sorry, Elissa."

She looked up at Alistair, tried to say something, but no words came out. Next thing she knew, she was running inside the Tower, with Alistair, Morrigan, and Leliana running after her.

* * *

They fought their way to the top of the Tower. Elissa had been reminded of the bitter taste of losing the ones she loved. And it drove her further upwards, drove her to kill darkspawn by the dozen as she raced to prevent tragedy from recurring again. And at long last, when they had reached the final flight of stairs, and opened the door to the roof, they witnessed their enemy.

The Archdemon was just as large as Elissa had envisioned in her dream, just as savage, monstrous and twisted as she remembered. This was a being of pure darkness. It was the source of all of the suffering below. It had caused the death of countless innocent lives, including her brother Fergus, and now Thomas.

It was fighting off a group of soldiers, sweeping its claws at them to shatter their shields and break their bodies. Elissa ran forward, not caring for a battle plan, or even an opening for an attack. The Archdemon, able to sense the taint, quickly shifted its gaze to the last two Grey Wardens on the roof. It attempted to fly upwards, and even successfully dodged Elissas' strike, but its right wing was far too damaged, having been split by the third Warden. It quickly crashed down onto the other side of the large tower roof, and immediately called to all of its brood to aid their master.

Alistair, seeing that Elissa was not going to calm down, quickly tried to come up with a plan of attack. He glanced around and saw his answer. A ballista!

"Leliana! Man the ballista!"

The rogue took a look at the spear launcher, and nodded to Alistair before running off. He drew his sword and pointed to three of the soldiers "Whatever happens, protect that woman manning the ballista! The rest of you, with me!"

The rest of the small unit charged with Alistair, and they all saw that the Archdemon had attempted to immolate Elissa with a projectile that was not quite fire. Alistair could feel that it was magic. Elissa seemed to know this too, because she stretched out her left hand and dispelled it before it engulfed her. Then, she seized Starfang in both hands, and swung into the dragons head. A shallow blow, but it was first blood. It screeched in pain, and immediately swiped out with its right claw. Elissa flew back towards the wall surrounding the Tower roof. The claws had pierced a bit of her armor, drawing blood, but none of it was fatal, and she felt Morrigans magic pulsing through her. Alistair thought himself next to strike a blow, but a large spear hurtled past him, driving straight into the side belly of the Archdemon. Not wanting to allow it to recover, Alistair also shoved his blade through its middle.

The Archdemon screamed, whipping its tail to knock away the offenders. Everyone save for Morrigan, who was too far away, and Dagonet, who was too short to be hit, was flung away. Morrigan struck dead center with a bolt of lightning, and Dagonet, already knowing he could contribute little to this fight, ran up to his master, and barked at her, encouraging her to get up.

Elissa did so, and as she raced forward, she could see that some of the army had made it up the Tower now. Unfortunately, the buzzing of the Taint was getting stronger. That meant only one thing.

On the opposite side of where her army emerged, the darkspawn horde was quickly amassing to their master. The Archdemon had to die quickly, or all would be lost.

Alistair had the Archdemons attention now, and it snapped its jaws at the man, but he nimbly sidestepped it, striking another blow on its face. Elissa followed up by unleashing all of her power, and she swung with unnatural might into the creatures right leg. Dark blood gushed out of the wound where Starfang had landed. The Archdemon responded by deftly turning its head to bite down on her, but she had anticipated this, and before its teeth could claim the prize, a wave of energy cascaded out from Elissa. The head whipped back, roaring in anger. The Archdemon was not yet done, but this was a good start so far.

Another spear hurtled through the air, but it was a glancing strike, scraping across the top of the neck.

The entire roof was now a cluster of activity. Ser Cauthrien, Arl Eamon, Keeper Lanaya, First Enchanter Irving, and Kardol of the Legion of the Dead were leading their coalition against the evergrowing mass of darkspawn. Fortunately, the doors to the roof were too small for Ogres to pass through. They had enough trouble as is to deal with one giant monstrosity and its army on this precarious battlefield.

The Archdemon flew into the air again, trying to reposition itself better. It then fired a projectile into the cluster of mortals and darkspawn. It was dispelled just in time by Morrigan, who then sought to give their field the advantage by casting Haste. Elissa and Alistair raced toward the Archdemon with renewed speed, both of their swords at the ready. Alistair took a knee as he approached and brought his shield up just as the dragon snapped at him. The shield held true in his hands, and he countered with a quick swipe under the jaw. Another shallow hit. Elissa ran toward the left wing and yelled behind the Archdemon

"HERE!"

The spear ripped through its target with merciless force. The Archdemon screamed again, realizing its other wing had now been damaged. Elissa plunged her greatsword into its sidebelly, trying to tear open a wound. The wing of the creature smashed into her, and she was pushed away, staggered, but still on her feet. The Archdemon, knowing its only chance of victory was killing the two remaining Grey Wardens, immediately turned on the one in silver armor, and tried to bite down on it again, hoping to seize on her moment of weakness. But she had recovered just in time to sidestep the bite, but instead of swinging her greatsword, she quickly pulled herself over the head of the dragon. The Archdemon tried to shake her off, with some success. She slid down the neck and onto the back, fumbling with her greatsword as she tried to maintain balance. Morrigan and Leliana directed their fire elsewhere, keeping an eye on their leader and her next move. Alistair, seeing that his love was trying to go for the killing blow, ran into the chest of the creature, driving Marics blade through the middle. He brought it upwards through part of the neck, finally pulling it out. At the same time, Elissa had summoned the greater part of her power into her sword, and she now plunged the enchanted blade into the back of the monster, a blue light piercing down through the monster and into the ground.

The Archdemon had been dealt a mortal blow.

It screeched in agony, and attempted to fly away again. Elissa had enough time to pull out her sword before she tumbled to the ground below. Fortunately it was not a long distance, but the pain, and the fatigue, did not make it seem so. As she looked around her, she could see Oghren and Zevran run out of the doorways, before a thunderous crash shook the entire Tower. Everyone stumbled over themselves, and they looked to see that the Archdemon had fallen back to the ground after its last flight.

Elissa stumbled to her feet, rejuvenating energies filling her body with vigor and vitality. Wynne. Her healing was always this strong. She took one look at the Archdemon, ignoring everyone else, and strode toward it with purpose.

"Wait!"

Alistair ran in front of her. "I know you said you'd do this Elissa, but let me! I'm going to kill it!"

She stopped midstride for a moment, gazing at his face. This would be the last time either of them would see eachother. And it proved to be why at this very moment, Alistair was more comely than ever. Before he had a chance to say anything else, she seized the back of his head, and pulled him in for one last, searing kiss. Her life was doomed, she knew it. Duty demanded it of her, but it couldn't take this moment away from her. She would carry it, and all of her fond memories with her into whatever afterlife awaited her. They were flooding her mind right now. Her childhood with Thomas, Rory, Delilah, Fergus, and Dagonet. The time spent learning under her drillmasters and Sage Aldous. The laughter she and her Mother would share when trading gossip over tea. Her Fathers warm, honest smile, always bringing out the best of her. Lelianas beautiful, haunting voice. Zevran giving Elissa a book entitled "The Art of Passionate Lovemaking". The taste of Oghrens special brew. Wynne's calming, benevolent smile. Sten, the look of shock he had, his sword returned to him. Shales rants about pigeons. Morrigan embracing Elissa, albeit reluctantly, the night she discovered her mother was defeated. Dagonet, the way he always ran in circles around her when he was happy.

And Alistair. The day they met. The laughter they shared. The rose he gave her. The first kiss. The first intimate, act of love they shared. His proposal to her, and the ring that he pushed onto her finger. The nights he was there, reassuring her that everything was alright. The moments they simply lied there in bed, contemplating the problems they faced. The battles they shared, knowing they had eachothers back.

And now, this final act of love.

She finally willed herself to pull away from him, and let go. Elissa gave Alistair a sad smile

"I love you, Alistair Theirin. With all of my heart."

She then placed both of her hands on his shoulders...

And promptly rose her knee upwards.

Alistair let out a grunt of pain, looking at his love with surprise. She stepped back from him as his arms slid away from her. A cheap shot, but necessary. She hoped that she would forgive him for this.

"Goodbye, my love."

Elissa reluctantly turned her gaze away from him to meet the faces of her confused comrades, before finally setting her eyes on her mark. She calmly walked past her fiance, and started to pick up speed, running towards the Archdemon with all speed.

Alistair managed to get back on his feet, and started to follow Elissa, dropping his shield in the process

"ELISSA NO!"

Her sword was raised upwards, Justice giving her all of the energy he could lend. She could hear the sound of metal footsteps behind her. The Archdemon rose its head at the approaching Grey Warden, and attempted one last time to claim her life by snapping at her. It was a futile effort, as she slid on the ground, her greatsword raised high to cut across the dragons neck as she passed under its head. As she got to her feet, the Archdemon had slumped over, its head within striking distance of her. Alistair was approaching fast. She quickly poured every bit of physical and spiritual strength into her trusted Starfang, and with a raise of her arms, Starfang was centered above the Archdemons head. At the same time, Alistair was thrusting his fathers sword straight for the Archdemons eye, hoping it would connect first.

Both blades found their marks.

A pillar of white light immediately burst from both wounds. Elissa, for her part, had closed her eyes for the tremendous pain that was coursing through her body. She believed that she had succeeded, a bittersweet thought. Alistair, however, had his eyes open, and despite the pain surging through his body as well, was asking himself questions. Was this even possible? What would happen now? Would they live? Would they BOTH die?

Finally, the pain reached its limits, an explosion of sound and light, and darkness took them both.


	58. Judgement

Darkness.

Elissa was surrounded by it, swallowed by it. She felt herself moving toward something, as if she were being pulled along by an invisible force. She could see a speck of something in the distance.

A light. It grew in intensity as she was dragged toward it, and all of the darkness slowly faded away from her, everything illuminated in white.

As the light engulfed her, blinding her to all else, Elissa felt her senses returning. When she could finally see, Elissa looked around to see her surroundings. In the white void, she saw a group standing in the distance. One of them, a green phantom, started to walk towards her.

"Justice?"

The spirit stopped a few feet in front of her _"It is good to see you again, my friend!"_

"Justice..." Elissa shook her head "What happened? Am I dead? The Archdemon-"

The spirit raised up a hand _"When you struck the final blow, the Archdemons soul did indeed pass through you, but it left you just as well. I attempted to protect your soul, but...something happened. I do not know how to describe it."_ The spirit shook his head _"Whatever happened, the Archdemon is clearly dead."_

Elissa nodded sadly "Then, it's over..."

Justice shook his head _"For me, it is. You have done everything that I hoped you would. My time is coming to an end, and I can face it with some sense of...happiness, as you mortals call it."_

"What are you talking about?"

The armored phantom pointed at her _"I have been slowly deteriorating inside of you. The energy that animates what I am shall remain in you, but my...consciousness, as you say, is fading. If you were a mage, that would not have happened. I could have coexisted within your body, within the arcane power that flows through those gifted with magic. It was not to be, however. You have no such natural power, and so this is the result. Soon, I will be nothing."_

"What?!" Elissa screamed "Why...why didn't you say anything about that!? Why did you-"

_"You know the answer as well as I do, my friend."_ Justice wistfully replied _"We both do what is necessary."_

"Justice!" Elissa raged "I didn't WANT that for you!"

_"No one truly wishes for life to end."_ Justice calmly soothed _"I am fortunate enough to face an end that I can accept. Trouble yourself no more over my fate. I accepted it long ago."_

Elissa lowered her head in defeat. "Then...thank you...for everything, Justice."

_"I have done little."_ the spirit spoke matter of factly _"If anyone deserves thanks, it is you. And I know exactly how to thank you. With what little power I have left to command, allow me to grant you something..."_

The spirit then started to dissipate, gathering into a single wisp of light, which raced towards Elissa.

_"Accept this gift from me, so that life...you can renew..."_

A warm sensation permeated her entire body for a moment, and then the spirit spoke its final words

_"Farewell Elissa..."_

Elissa put a hand to her stomach, where the warm sensation had concentrated at. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that some of the figures in the group ahead were waving her over. With some hesitation, she walked over.

One of them, a small child, immediately ran over to her

"Auntie! Auntie!"

The little boy ran up to Elissa and wrapped his hands around her middle. Elissa slowly put her hand on the boys head

"Oren...Is that you?"

He released her grasp and enthusiastically nodded his head at her "Mom says we get to see you! But I wanted to see you first!"

Elissa looked up to see the faces of those waiting for her. She could indeed see Oriana among them, along with quite a few other familiar faces. Suddenly, a hand grasped hers and pulled on it

"C'mon! Everyone wants to see you!"

Elissa did as was asked of her, trying to keep herself composed, but she couldn't hold back a sobbing sound. Oren turned around as they walked

"Aww, don't be sad, Auntie! We're here for you!"

Oren eventually let go of Elissas hand to stand by his mother. Elissa approached her first.

"It's good to see you again, Elissa." Oriana smiled.

"Oriana..." Elissa whispered "I'm sorry. I couldn't save you..." She then scanned the group in alarm "Where's Fergus?!"

Orianas smile turned into a pained expression "I actually wanted to talk to you about that. He's...not dead."

"What?!"

"Can you tell him something from me, Elissa? When you see him?" Before Elissa even had a chance to process what she said, Oriana spoke with a somber voice "Tell him that my last thoughts were with him. Tell him that I want him to move on with his life, to try to start over again. Tell Fergus I love him, and that one day, we'll see eachother again." She hugged Oren tightly, smiling at him before turning back to Elissa "This is goodbye, Elissa. Take care of yourself now."

The both of them vanished right before Elissas eyes, and another ghost walked up to her

"I have to say, young lady, I knew you were destined for great things." Aldous grinned at her "Probably why I pushed you so hard in the first place. Here you are! A walking, part of history. I'm fairly pleased with myself! I do good work. Just don't let that sharp mind of yours go to waste, my dear."

Aldous vanished, and a young man with reddish hair approached her

"I was glad to have grown up with you, Elissa. You've proven a good friend." Gilmore crossed his arms over his chest, and bowed to her "Never lose the will to live. Never give up. Never surrender your honor. Go now. Seize your life."

In Gilmores place, a young elven woman walked up, standing in front of Elissa "None of us ever blamed you, my Lady. Not once." Iona gave a sad smile to Elissa "Thank you for taking care of my daughter. She'll be safe with you."

Iona dissapeared. To Elissas left, a woman in Chantry robes knelt before her "The Maker has a plan for us all. And yours is not yet finished. May you walk in the Makers sight all of the days of your life, my child. Andraste guide you."

Mother Mallol departed in a flash of light. Elissa couldn't stop the tears. This was all too much, all at once. A young man approached her, wearing his Fathers shield as always.

"I always knew, growing up with you, that you were special, Lis. And you held a place in my heart. I think you always will." Thomas pressed a gentle, chaste kiss to Elissas lips "But I think it's time for both of us to move forward from what we've lost. Take care of yourself, Lis. We'll see eachother again someday."

Thomas was gone. All that remained was Elissa, and two final figures walking toward her.

"Mother...Father..."

"My darling girl..." Eleanor soothed, taking her daughter into her arms "You're all grown up." She kissed her on her forehead "I'm so proud of you."

Those words struck a core within Elissa, and she broke down, sobbing in her mothers arms. "Mom..."

Bryce walked up to the both of them, and embraced them both "Pup, never think for a moment in your life that you ever dissapointed us. We've always loved you."

Elissa raised her head to look at the both of them "I love you too."

"It's time for you to leave us behind." Bryce ran a hand across her cheek. "I trust you and Fergus to carry on the Cousland name, as I always have."

"And for the Makers sake, take better care of yourself!" Eleanor admonished "Let Alistair, for that matter. The boy seems sensible enough about that. It's about bloody time you found someone-"

Bryce raised a finger to his wifes mouth. Silence hung in the air, and then broke into laughter from all three.

Elissa wiped away all of the tears, a smile on her face "I'll always miss you."

"We'll meet again, pup." Bryce and Eleanor took a step back "At the Makers side."

They both dissapeared, and Elissa was suddenly dragged upwards. She raised her head to see that in the center of the vast, white void, another speck was off in the distance. As she approached, her body suddenly became wracked with pain, and a bright, golden light assaulted her vision, blinding her. Accompanying all of this was a screeching sound that forced Elissa to clamp her hands over her head, but to no avail.

And then, nothing.

* * *

Alistair was in so much pain, he thought his bruises had bruises. He slowly tried to open his eyes, and saw the red sky over Denerim once again. He could also hear a lot of cheering around him

"THE DARKSPAWN ARE RETREATING!"

"WE'VE WON!"

"Oh, thank the Maker! It's finally over."

"She did it! She killed that oversized lizard!"

Cauthrien quickly stood on a piece of rubble, glowering over the defenders "ENOUGH! We've a city to reclaim! Head back down the Tower, and kill any of those monsters you see! Ser Landry, you're in charge of them!"

The army shuffled off, but not everyone was leaving. Cauthrien, Keeper Lanaya, First Enchanter Irving, Kardol, Arl Eamon, and all of Elissas companions were gathering around the bodies of Elissa and Alistair. Wynne and Irving, sensing Alistairs spark of life, flooded healing magic within him, and he started to cough, writhing on the floor.

"Oh...Maker...Ow. As in..injured...as in...me..."

Oghren and Sten helped to pull his back off the ground, and he looked dazed "Did we win..?"

"We have." Sten, for all of his discipline, could not help but turn around.

Alistair, noticing his reaction, suddenly looked straight at Oghren "Elissa...Where's Elissa!? Is she alright?!"

The dwarf said nothing, only puffing out his chest slightly to sigh, and then he stepped out of the way for Alistair to see a small crowd of people surrounding something. Between Lelianas feet, he could make out a silver gauntlet, lying motionless on the floor. He immediately attempted to get up on his feet, stumbling a bit as he did. As he tried to walk over, Eamon stepped in his path

"Alistair, my friend, you need to rest."

The young King was shaking his head "Where's Elissa? Is she fine?"

Eamon could say nothing, and Alistair walked past him, a horrible feeling of dread gripping the man as he approached. Leliana turned around to face Alistair, tears running free.

"Alistair...I'm so sorry."

He looked past her, and saw a silver armored body on the ground, hair sprawled behind her, skin paler than usual. Wynne was crouching over her, her hands extended over her chest, but Irving gently grasped one of them, and when Wynne turned to him, he simply shook his head. Zevran walked away from the crowd, putting a hand on a pillar. Dagonet kept nudging Wynne, whining as he did so, but Wynne could only shake her head at the mabari, and eventually, he slowly walked up to his master, and howled in mourning.

Alistair ran over to Elissas side, crouched down beside her, and cradled her in his arms. After a moment of staring at her, he switched his focus to Wynne

"Wynne! Heal her!"

The elderly mage was a picture of sorrow "I'm sorry, Alistair my dear. She is gone."

"You're wrong!" He shouted "You've brought her back from the brink before! You're a great mage, Wynne! You can help her!"

He turned back to Elissa, the panic, sorrow, anger and disbelief overriding his thoughts. Tears fell on Elissas face as Alistair sobbed openly. She was gone...He was all alone...It felt as if a piece of him was dying, and it hurt.

Morrigan was pacing. She could not understand what was happening, but did not allow her emotions to get the better of her. Everything had gone according to plan. When she intercepted Avernus' potions meant for them, it was the perfect cover she needed to give them an alchemical agent needed for her ritual. And so they drank it. She had seen it with her own two eyes, observing the pair as a mouse in their room. Then, when the deed was done, and they were both fast asleep, she had taken a small portion of Elissas blood from her to fuel a second ritual that would copy Elissas appearance onto herself. Next, the interesting part. Waking Alistair up, and... making love to him. It was not as unpleasant as Morrigan had anticipated, at least. With her deception, and the ritual performed with Alistair complete, both Grey Wardens would be protected, and Morrigan would have the child with the soul of an Old God.

She had often been tempted to relay her plan to her good friend, Elissa. But Morrigan dismissed her compulsion as an unneccessary weakness. There was no guarantee that she would agree. After all, she despised blood magic. And even if she did, would she thank her for sleeping with Alistair? No, she was serving Elissa best this way. Better to tell her afterward, if at all.

But it seemed that not all was as it seemed. The ritual had worked, Morrigan was certain of that. She sensed the new life within her, empowered with ancient magic. But no life resided in her friend. Was Flemeth mistaken in the protection the ritual provided? Did she, perhaps, make a mistake in preparing the ritual? No, the ritual was done perfectly. Why was she dead? Why?

Could it have been the spirit? Perhaps it had attempted to meddle in the process, and disaster occurred. Or...perhaps Elissa had spent all of her remaining strength and life on the Archdemon...knowing her fate. She took a look at the remains of the Archdemon. The head was completely destroyed, in its place stood Elissas greatsword, stuck fast into the ground, a very large burned mark around the blades edge. Yes, that seemed a likely explanation. That... fool! No, this was not what she wanted. Not what she wanted at all.

Alistair eventually stopped crying, and lowered his head to place a final kiss on his loves lips.

At that moment, Elissas body was illuminated with a familiar blue light. It raced around her body, and finally gathered in her abdomen, before dissapating. Alistair leaned back, completely dumbfounded "W-w-whats going on?"

Then, Elissas body was enfused with a different, golden light. It radiated so brightly that soldiers and denizen alike could see the beacon of light on top of the Tower as far away as the Market District. Everyone on top of the Tower had to shield their eyes. And then, it was gone.

Once it was gone, Lanaya, Irving, Wynne, and Morrigan all felt it keenly. Wynne and Irving took a look at eachother, and both of them immediately poured all of their healing power into the new spark of life that resided in the young womans body.

* * *

Pain.

So much pain.

It was diffusing, but she still felt it. She attempted to move her body, but it was of no use. All she could do was open her eyes, and the first thing she saw was him. That wonderful golden hair of his. Those loving eyes, made red with tears and mourning. The utter look of surprise on his face.

"Elissa?"

She smiled weakly at him, her eyes blinking "Don't cry, Alistair... I do enough crying for the both of us."

He uttered a gasp before smiling, bringing her up to him, and hugging her as fiercely as he could "Elissa!"

Everyone who was not awestruck at what had occured moments before broke into ecstatic cheer. Wynne and Irving were hugging one another. Dagonet was circling around both Alistair and his master, barking in cheer. Leliana was on her knees holding her Chantry symbol in her hands, smiling and crying at the same time. Zevran had turned around, eyes wide open at the phenomenon that had occured. Oghren was raising his axe into the air, yelling in celebration of victory. Even the likes of Shale, Cauthrien and Sten were in a lightened mood, all offering a silent smile at this fortunate turn of events.

Dagonet licked the side of Elissas face profusely, and she could only giggle in protest, far too weak to do anything else. When her hound finally relented, Alistair turned her face to him, and he claimed a kiss from her. Alistair was many things at the moment. He was extremely happy, for one. And relieved, beyond imagination. He was, admittedly, somewhat angry with her. But what mattered most at the moment was that for some reason, she had survived. And he was never going to let anything happen to her again.

They broke off, and she was the first to speak "Alistair...we did it.."

"We should get the both of you to safety at once." Eamon cut in.

Alistair nodded to Eamon, and he glanced back down to Elissa, who shook her head "I can't move."

Morrigan, content to see that all was well, slipped an envelope into Alistairs pack. She then transformed into crow form, and flew into the open sky. There was much work to be done, and no time for goodbyes.

Alistair, oblivious to everyone but the object of his affection, picked her up in his arms, and walked toward the exit from the roof, with all but one following the young man into the door. Elissa, content, but rather tired from all of their ordeals, let her head rest against Alistairs chest, closing her eyes, and drifted away into unconciousness again.

Leliana was staring out into the horizon, watching as the sun slowly but surely faded under the mountains.

"Tomorrow, a new day will rise, and the world will change forever".


	59. Second Chances

**There are a few chapters left in the story, just to tie up all of the loose ends, or set aside others that are not ready to be tied up yet. As always, I hope that my story is pleasing/inspiring to you all, but this is NOT the beginning of the end! Elissa Cousland has more adventures in store for her. So as always, reviews, comments and the like are always appreciated! Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

Her senses returned.

Elissa could feel the warm linens pressed against her. This was a comfy bed, wherever this was. Made even more comfortable by the fact that as she moved around, she noticed that her armor was replaced by something else...a night gown it felt like.

She opened her eyes to a wondrous sight. This was not Eamons estate. This room was even grander in comparison. The smooth carpet and ivory tiling...the golden mirrors...it looked familiar. She took in a deep breath...

Cherries.

She swore she could smell the scent of cherries throughout the room. Her favorite. It served to awaken the appetite in her body again.

Her body seemed a little stiff, but otherwise functional, so she sat upright, removed the covers from her way, and placed her feet on the ground

"Where do you think you're going?"

She turned around to see a tall figure in a rather fancy embroidered red, blue, and gold trimmed shirt step away from the window. His arms lowered to his sides, and she could finally see that golden hair.

"You're staying put."

Elissa yelled "Alistair!"

She ran into his arms, and he placed them around her. But he leaned back, and there wasn't a smile on his face "We need to talk. Right now."

Her smile faded "Whats wrong, Alistair?"

He gently guided her back to her bed, and sat her down, standing over her. "Well, a few things, to be honest. First and foremost being," He pointed right at her "I am rather upset with you right about now."

Elissa felt her lips part "..What?"

"What? What do you mean, 'what'?!" he grasped her by her shoulders and shook her "YOU NEARLY DIED, THAT'S WHAT!" He was staring at her with the intensity that he would normally show in battle, and it took her completely off guard.

"Oh..that what."

Alistair rolled his eyes "Great. Glad we're on the same page." He brought his face in closer "You should've let ME take that final blow, Elissa! Maker's breath, do you have any idea what it feels like to-"

"YES! Yes, I do, Alistair!" Elissa yelled back "I know EXACTLY how it feels! And I didn't want to feel it again! I admit it! I was weak, I was a coward, and I didn't want to face losing someone all over again! I admit it!"

Silence hung in the air. Elissa was panting, remembering the images of Thomas dying right before she took on the Archdemon. Alistair shook his head, the anger gone.

"Elissa...that's not what I...I don't think you're a coward." His face wore a frown "I think it's rather the opposite actually. You're reckless. And I was afraid. I was so scared that I would lose you. And...I did, actually. For a moment."

"What do you..." She immediately remembered everything that had happened in that strange void of space. Was it the Fade? If not, where else could it be? And that golden light..

Alistair shook his head "You were technically dead for a few minutes. Look, we can talk about that later." He gently shook her, his hands still on her shoulders "You need to promise me something first. Promise me you wont do ANYTHING like that to me ever again."

"Well," Elissa shrugged "there's two archdemons left in all of Thedas, according to the Tevinters. Better hope one of them doesn't wake up from their nap."

Alistair rose an eyebrow "I'm not joking, Elissa."

"Alistair." She soothed "Would you have REALLY preferred if I said 'Oh, sure, go on ahead and die for me'?"

"I would have preferred," Alistair replied "that you could have chosen to live on without me."

"And yet you do not appear as if you could have lived on without me." She crossed her arms.

"Just say it, Elissa. Please..."

She closed her eyes "I promise not to recklessly endanger my life, not even for your sake. Will that suffice?" It wasn't ENTIRELY a lie, she said to herself.

He took a deep breath of relief, and hugged her close "That will do. Thank you." Alistair relished this moment before pulling away, and walking toward his pack, pulling out an envelope. He handed it to her, and said "As for how you seem to have cheated death, I think THAT will explain everything. I think." He spoke the word with such venom, that Elissa was hesitant to open it.

* * *

Elissa let the letter drop down from her hands to the floor. So, it was all laid bare. Morrigan had been traveling with them this entire time to claim the soul of the Archdemon for her own. And she...slept with Alistair. Elissa felt a little jealousy boil up, and she did her best to dismiss it. After all, Morrigan had attempted to save their lives. And it worked. Of course, the fact that she was now running around the world with Alistairs bastard who also happened to have the soul of a powerful demi god did little to calm her down. Oh, and she did NOT wish to be followed. Ever.

Elissa felt like she was being pulled in several directions. What was she supposed to do about this? On the one hand, Morrigan was her friend. And she had saved her life today, not to mention her invaluable assistance during this entire Maker forsaken year. Why shouldn't she have that small measure of peace? On the other hand...Old God. An Old Gods soul was in her child. How exactly was this a GOOD thing for Morrigan? What would the Grey Wardens have to say about this? Maker, was she supposed to lie for her? COULD she lie about something this big?

In the end, she decided. Morrigan would have to be found...IF she could be found. She needed to talk to her, face to face. And...she would have to tell the truth to the Grey Wardens. It was not only a matter of obligation, it could also prove to be a matter of life and death. If Morrigans plans turned for the worst, at least they would know they were not warned. And if her plans went...well, then perhaps Wardens could find ways to survive killing Archdemons. It was the right thing to do, and yet...she couldn't help but feel guilty about it. This felt like a betrayal...

She finally looked up at Alistair "Ok."

"Ok?" Alistair let his jaw drop a little "That's it? That's all you're going to say? Ok? Did you take a blow to the head or something?"

"I know what I have to do." She shrugged.

"Really?"

"First, we have to tell the Grey Wardens the truth."

Alistair immediately smiled "That, a maleficar saved you and ran off to have my demon baby? That has a certain ring to it, don't you think?"

Elissa let out a giggle despite herself, and then continued "Then, if we find Morrigan, we talk to her."

"Rather doubtful we can do that." He sighed "She dissappeared right after the battle. No goodbyes or anything."

She nodded "Alright...well, let us talk no more of her for now. There's something I need to tell you as well." She walked toward the window to look outside. It was morning. Behind some of the cities buildings she could see smoke rising. "When I took the final blow...I found myself somewhere. It...it was different from all of those nightmares I usually have. I saw everyone."

"Everyone?"

She turned to him, smiling, and explained her story about how she met her family and old friends, all waiting for her. Wherever it was that this all took place, it did not look like the Fade. She spoke of Justice, and of some vague gift he had bestowed upon her, imbuing her with the last vestiges of his power before vanishing. And then...that strange golden light.

"Wait, that golden light!" Alistair interrupted "You were glowing when the battle was over!"

"I was?"

"In addition to being declared officially dead by our best healer Wynne, yes. Of course, after you stopped with the lightshow...you stopped being dead." Alistair looked at her armor, which was now on the ground next to the closet "Leliana believes it was some sort of miracle. I'm not entirely sure what to believe anymore, to be honest."

"Neither do I."

Elissa closed her eyes, taking in a silent breath. So much had happened over this last year, so much had CHANGED... her life all up to the night of her escape from Highever, Ostagar, it all seemed like a distant dream. Her life was changing, fast, and it wasn't about to slow down any time soon. But she had been given a chance. A chance, by the Maker himself apparently. Was it the Maker? It didn't really matter. What mattered, was to not waste another moment of this second chance.

"Well, I guess it's time to face the music."

As she was about to reach the handle to the door, a hand firmly grasped her wrist and spun her around.

"What part of 'You're staying put' didn't you understand? You're staying here until I'm certain that I've taken care of you properly, like a good husband ought to."

There was a hardness in his voice, but there was also a bit of mirth in his eyes, and his lips betrayed the smallest of smiles. Elissa felt a smile creep up on hers

"What about all of that work ahead of us?"

"Stuff it."

He then wrapped his arms around her, kissing her as they both made their way back to the bed. She was now sitting on it, while he kneeled in front of her, his mouth right on that sensitive spot on her neck. Maker, he knew just how to...She let out a gentle moan of pleasure, her head lifting up to the ceiling, eyes closed. That same wicked smile graced her lips, as she remembered what she did to him moments before she slew the Archdemon.

"Are you sure you'll be able? How are your...injuries?"

His head lifted up from where he was kissing, a little irked, but rather amused, and suddenly he was upon her more forcefully. She squealed in surprise as he forced his body against hers to the bed. He was still kissing her neck, and her entire body responded on its own, her legs seperating out and squeezing around him. He felt his hand slide up one of her legs, underneath her nightgown. Elissa tilted her head into the fabric of the bed, very close to losing any self control she had.

"Alistair...I have to say this..." She whispered. "Don't stop...just listen...I...I did what I did...because I didn't want a future without you...I didn't want to live without your smile...waking up to you everyday...your wonderful sense of humor...the fact that you are the light of my life..."

He stopped, but she didn't mind anymore.

"Alistair...I saw you out of the corner of my eye...when I killed the Archdemon. You tried to strike it first. You were willing to die for me. I feel the same way about you... that's why I did it."

She smiled straight at him

"Maker, I'm doomed aren't I? But I don't care. They call me a Hero, a Champion that faced down the darkness. But I know it's not the truth. The truth...is that you were the Hero. And the darkness...was inside of me all along. You saved me from myself. And you will always be my Hero, no matter what else happens."

Her hands reached for the buckle on his belt, and she claimed a kiss from him, even as stunned as he was

"I love you, Alistair Theirin."

He simply stared back at her, and finally said the words

"And I love you, Elissa Cousland. Always."


	60. Farewell

They had commisioned for her a silver and blue dress, reflecting both her status as a Grey Warden and the colors of her homeland. She wore the family heirlooms on her back, so as to remind all that she was a warrior as well as a lady. A fitting ensemble, for an equally unforgettable day.

The celebrations in the Landsmeet Chamber over the victory in stopping the Blight were relaxing, if a bit bittersweet.

Elissa knew that eventually, her companions would all go their seperate ways. It didn't make it hurt any less however, especially since nearly all of them were parting from her at the same time.

Leliana, in her time spent reading Elissas journal and writing her own, had decided to compose a story about her experiences with traveling with the Warden Queen Elissa, and her tales in defeating the Blight. When Elissa asked her if she would remain truthful to each and every detail, her response was that even if she did, all famous stories lose accuracy over time by passing on to a different mouth each time, but that the core of the story was what mattered. Leliana also planned to take an active role in bringing the Urn of Sacred Ashes under Chantry control, and out of the hands of the murdering blasphemers in Haven.

Oghren was planning on staying in Denerim for a time, with Felsi also being in the capital. That brought Elissa some small amount of comfort, as having Oghren on hand would serve Denerim well if his axe was put to good use on looters in the city. But she knew that he was a man of instinct, it wouldn't be long before his eyes would be set elsewhere.

Sten was leaving to Par Vollen to report to his people. No big surprise, but Elissa was finally getting used to him. She was always glad to meet peoples of other cultures, and despite her first initial impressions, he had proven himself time and again. She sent for a cook to bake some cookies for him before he left. Of all of her skills, Elissa did not trust her own cooking, or archery for that matter.

Shale was looking into a way into becoming mortal again. THAT was surprising. But if Elissa had learned anything over the course of this year, memories were invaluable. They drove you forward, made you stronger, shaped who you were. Wynne was accompaning her as well. That was good. A life stuck in the Circle Tower suited few people. Wynne deserved better, despite her faith in the Circle. So she gave both of them her blessings, and bade them farewell.

Zevran was leaving as well, but both he, and Leliana, had left behind some suggestions for both Elissa and Alistair on how to defend from assassins. Very useful. Elissa was going to miss him, and his sense of dirty humor. When she said that, there was a moment looking into his eyes, that she saw something there. Elissa had lived long enough in the social circles of the nobility when one was showing affection, and there was no denying it here. It moved her, in a way. The assassin had made it well known his cool, detatched nature of pleasure/thrill seeking. Yet here it was. He gave her a golden, antivan bracelet to remember him by, and she swore to wear it everyday.

Morrigan was, according to her letter, long gone. The end of her letter was directed to Elissa, and, by Morrigans standards, it was really sweet. At one point during the celebrations, she looked up, and saw a raven in the rafters. It flew down to her, landing on her hand, staring at her in a silent, mutual exchange, before flying out into a window, out to face destiny.

Cauthrien, after much prodding from Elissa, eventually expressed her anger, and her apologies. She was still mourning the loss of her hero Loghain, but recognized that he had made damning mistakes, some of which that she had been a party to. Elissa swore to grant her amnesty, and even offered her a title as Bann, but Cauthrien refused. She instead inquired as to the future of Queen Anora, to which Elissa replied

"It's up to her."

Arl Eamon had done a bit of public relations work in regards to her unofficial title, the Hero of Highever, Warden Queen of Ferelden and conqueror of the Blight. Of course, he also wanted to have them marry as soon as possible, and work on creating heirs as well, though he quipped the later would not likely be an issue. Elissa, amused at Eamons boldness, was tempted to throw something at the cheeky old bastard, but instead replied that she wanted to revisit her old lands of Highever soon. As soon as she said that, she saw him.

"Fergus?"

Her older brother. Who was supposed to be dead because of her stupidity. But he WASN'T dead. He was very much alive! And he was smiling at her!

"Hello, sister!"

"FERGUS!"

Breaking all decorum, social ettiquette, and nearly knocking over a socialite, she tackled her brother to the ground with a hug, much to the surprise and mirth of all.

"Sister...you're..." Fergus gasped.

She finally released him, helping him up to his feet "Maker be praised, you're alive!"

He laughed "Thought you were going to finish the job for a second there."

She immediately gave apology after apology to Fergus for not looking for him in Ostagar, but he rebuked her with the fact that she would not likely have found him. His unit was ambushed by a contingent of Darkspawn, all of his men killed. He awoke in a Chasind hut, where he was healed of his wounds. By the time he was able to walk, the march on Denerim, led by 'King Alistair and Queen Elissa, the Hero of Highever', had already begun.

"So, tell me, Queen Elissa, Grey Warden and Hero of Highever." He teased, an amused look on his face "The stories about you this year. Killing dragons, finding holy relics, becoming one with spirits. Hogwash? All nasty lies created by Habren, as usual?"

Elissa shook her head "Actually true, for the most part. It's...been a strange time."

"It has at that."

They both shared a knowing look, and Elissa hugged her brother tighter than ever "Brother, if you want to talk about it, I'll be here."

"Did you kill him?"

She nodded her head on his shoulder.

"Good. Justice has been done, at least."

She immediately summoned Amethyne into the chamber, and had her brother wait until she appeared.

"Fergus, you know you'll inherit Fathers lands."

He nodded "I'm not so sure it will ever be the same, with everyone else gone."

She brought Amethyne forward "This is Amethyne. She's the daughter of Iona, who was at our Castle." She explained, trying not to reveal too much to the child present. He grasped the subtlety, and she continued "Right now, she needs a home. I could always provide for her, of course, being Queen and all...but I thought perhaps..."

Perhaps it was a bad move, Elissa was not sure. But she knew that her duties as Queen would limit her free time to visit Fergus any time she wished. Fergus needed something, anything to distract himself from his grief while he repaired their lands.

"I'll...yes...I'll take care of her." He smiled at the little girl before her.

When Elissa attemped to hand back the family heirlooms, the Cousland Family Sword and Shield of Highever, he pressed them back into her hands

"No no no. You're keeping those. You've more than earned them."

"They don't belong to just me, Fergus." She looked at them "They belong to the Couslands, the Teyrn of Highever, according to tradition. Which is you."

"Well then, I hereby grant them to you." He pressed them again into her hands "I'll keep the title of Teyrn though. I've got to look SOMEWHAT important, what with you being a Queen and all."

"Fergus..." She shook her head.

"Elissa," He pressed a kiss to her forehead "You've done mom and dad proud. I don't think they would really give a blighted rats arse about tradition if they were here now. Keep them." He adopted a mock heroic pose "The Hero of Highever needs her trusty sword and shield to slay evil, wherever it lurks!"

She laughed, and at once, felt content. Her brother was alive. The rightful heir to their lands had survived, battered but alive. More importantly, their family was alive, as long as they both drew breath. If only Highever were closer to Denerim, she thought to herself.

"So...about this Alistair."

Elissa smiled "Fergus, you HAVE to meet him."

He nodded at her, maintaining his smile while getting a better look at her husband "I intend to."

She raised an eyebrow at him "Fergus..."

He shrugged, trying to put on an innocent facade "What?"

Elissa crossed her arms "I know you well, Fergus. And you know me well. I've not been one to simply choose willy nilly."

He smirked at her "Oh yes, I remember all too well your...decision making process."

"Then you should be content."

His smile faltered "I just want to make sure that you're safe and happy. That's what family is all about."

Her heart sank at those words, and she stepped forward, soothing him "I know Fergus...I'll be fine, I promise. He's...wonderful. My everything."

Fergus felt better hearing those words, and he gave her an approving smile "I'm glad to hear so. I can't wait to meet him, but perhaps another time."

Alistair was approaching her, and she knew that the time was coming for the announcements. She gave one final look to her brother before he took his place in the procession of people.

"Take care of yourself, you hear? Or I'll come find you and nag you like Mother until you're ready to pull out your hair!"

Elissa approached Alistair, her heart racing "Are you ready, dear?"

Alistair quickly shook his head "Nope. Not really."

She grasped his hand, dragging him to the large doors "Too late!"

Alistair frowned as he was dragged toward his perceived doom "You drive me crazy, Elissa."

"I love you too, darling."

And with those words, the guards opened the large Landsmeet doors to the group of heroes, and they walked out through the entrance hall, finally reaching the doors to the outside. With another final push from the guards, they were assailed by the bright, glorious sun, and the sound of a thousand cheering Fereldens, all grateful to meet their future King and Queen.

Everyone stepped up to the platform arranged for them, and saw a sea of heads. Alistair, courage held by a whim with his love at his side, cleared his throat, and waited for the crowd to calm itself.

"My friends! We are gathered to honor those responsible for our victory here against the Blight! Among these brave, virtuous people, who stand here today, there is one in particular, who deserves a special accomodation! The Hero of Highever, who led our armies and defeated the Archdemon, stands before you know as a testament to the courage and unwavering will of our nation!"

The crowd roared in enthusiastic approval, and Elissa turned around to see her friends and family applauding for her. She gave them all a thankful smile, before turning around back to the crowd.

"May I present to you Elissa Cousland, our Hero, and our future Queen of Ferelden!"

As soon as he said those words, he spun Elissa to him, and utterly surprised her by claiming a kiss, right in front of the audience. Again they cheered and screamed, though even more intensely than before. They pulled apart, and he murmured in the ear that was away from the audience

"You're my Hero too, Elissa."

They simply stared at eachother, the crowd eating up the obvious romance between them.

Whatever would happen in the future, they would face it together.

And for the first time since before all of this began, Elissa felt at peace. All was right in the world.

* * *

**There's one last chapter after this, so don't worry! Hope you've enjoyed it all so far!**


	61. Epilogue: The Fallen Queen

After some consideration, I wanted to flesh out a few scenes, so there's a few more than one chapter left. I think that for those that love drama, you will love this scene and the next one after in particular. Enjoy!

* * *

The days of celebrations had come to an end, for now. There was feasting, dancing, drinking, singing, and for some, lovemaking. Elissa and Alistair in particular. It was only natural of course; they were young, in love, and had survived what seemed like a decades worth of death and misery in a single year. But everyone knew that there was much work to be done.

Eamon approached the pair in the Royal conference chamber, and asked for it to be cleared with all but the three of them. He then proceeded with his first order of business.

"Anora must be dealt with." He stated. "As a former Queen, she still has supporters, and allies of Loghain will almost certainly flock under her banner if she attempts to retake her throne. We cannot risk civil war."

Elissa glanced at Alistair. This was the time to tell them. "Yes, Eamon, I'm glad you brought that up."

"What's wrong?"

She took another look at Alistair before she finally continued "Well...before we arrived at Redcliffe...I had a dream. No, that's insufficient. It was a vision, an encounter actually. I...met Loghain in the Fade."

"WHAT?!" Alistairs' eyes were wide open. "You saw Loghain in the Fade?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I wanted to Alistair..." she soothed "But we already had so much to worry about with the Blight, and with what he asked of me, I didn't want to burden you any further."

He took a step forward "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head "No. He...apologized."

Alistairs mind was wracked with a lot of emotions in that moment. He was angry, with Loghain first and foremost. Did that bastard think he could simply say sorry and everything would be better? Cailan is dead. Duncan is dead. The Wardens at Ostagar. Dead. Some of those poor elves in the Alienage? Gone. Slaves to the Tevinter Imperium. Redcliffe? A complete mess. And Elissa? Every single scar on her body, every tragedy she had endured, all of the suffering, hardships and death, all of it was his fault. And he had the nerve to SPEAK to her? His presense alone was enough to harm her.

And, he was angry with himself. Angry that he did not notice this. Angry that she had suffered, and not shared her pain with him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Alistair." She was reading his face "Nothing bad happened, I promise."

Eamon was frowning "You said that he asked something of you. What does this have to do with Anora?"

"He wants us to spare her life."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Alistair growled, staring into the floor "Loghain is asking something of us. HE wants something. From us." He then looked straight at Elissa, confusion in his eyes "You're not seriously considering it, are you? You don't owe that murderer ANYTHING!"

"You're right." Elissa stated hardly "I don't. I still haven't forgiven him, Alistair. I doubt I ever will." Then her expression cooled "I'm not considering this for Loghains sake. I'm considering it for Anoras."

"But she lied to us!" Alistair whined. "She double crossed us, and had that little spy of hers go through YOUR private life, Elissa. How can you simply forget that?!"

Elissa nodded, closing her eyes "I know, Alistair, I know. But...I forgive her. I would've done ANYTHING to save my Father. If I faulted her for what she has done, more the hypocrite I would be."

"Elissa," Eamon interrupted "There is much at stake here. I understand that you want a clear conscience, but you run the risk of more lives lost if Anora lives."

Elissa shrugged "Well, from what I understand, here are my options. I could execute her. That would serve to embitter the opposition we still have. Many still regard Loghain and Anora as heroes. My second option is exile. Not wise. She's resourceful and determined. Anora will find allies, and then she will send assassins to kill us outside of our borders. The third option..."

She braced herself for this. Eamon would likely remain calm, but Alistair? He would likely lose it.

"The third option, is to grant her a full pardon, along with her rightful inheritance of lands and titles. In addition, I grant her two boons. The first is the position of advisor in the court. The second...is a funeral rite for her Father, held in Gwaren."

"WHHAAATT!?" Alistair exploded "You want to honor that miserable bastard!? Elissa, how could you even THINK of that?!"

"Be at ease, Alistair." Eamon chided.

Elissa immediately approached Alistair, and placed her hands on one of his "Alistair...I know this sounds crazy-"

"It's insane!"

"And I know it seems like I'm asking a lot of you-"

He openly frowned at her "You're asking me to honor Duncans murderer!"

"He's dead, Alistair." Her voice was pleading "Alistair, I was always afraid of this for you. I never wanted you to be corrupted by vengeance like I was. Please, in the name of the Maker: Don't. become. like. me."

His anger was fading. It was her guilt. It always did this to her. "Elissa, you're not a monster. You spared Thomas Howe-"

"And I'm asking you to spare Anora."

He stood there for a moment, staring into her eyes "Why the funeral rite?"

"Anora loved him, Alistair. No matter what he was to the rest of us, he was still her family. She's lost her husband, her father, and her crown. I'm not asking that you ever forgive Loghain, I'll never forgive him, or Rendon for what they've done. I'm not even asking that you attend the pyre burning. I won't. All I'm asking is that you give her this. Give a daughter the chance to mourn for the family that she lost."

Alistair closed his eyes. Then he gently broke his hand free of her grasp to place his arms around her, whispering into her ear "Elissa, what am I going to do with you?"

Eamon walked away, talking out loud "I see what you are trying to do here. Anora is a pragmatist, after all. She will take what you offer. The role of advisor is interesting. She is a skilled diplomat, and aware of current events, here and throughout Thedas. Sparing her would also allow some reconcilliation of sorts between us and Loghains allies. They would see you as merciful."

"Merciful?" She laughed bitterly "Eamon, I've many heard a man scream the word mercy, right before I took off their head. I have little mercy left."

"Well...be that as it may..." Eamon was a little uneasy at her ready confession "It would be a start at mending fences so to speak. But what if Anora seeks more than just the Teyrnship of Gwaren, or the role of advisor?"

She crossed her arms "Tough. She's not Queen anymore. I am. She will just have to accept that. I'm not going to make her Chancellor, where she can seek to undermine our authority. If she has a problem with that, then she can deny our offer, and we can just chop off her head."

Eamon and Alistair looked at eachother for a moment, then back to the hard bargaining Queen "And you are willing to risk the chance that she could betray you in the future."

"I've got that part covered." A darker voice replied "Trust me."

* * *

Anora was, admittedly grateful that this prison room was better than the last. The accomodations were more in line with someone of her station. It would have been absolutely dreadful to be locked up in Fort Drakon, but that was not to be. When she, her Father and Rendon Howe came up with the idea to lure Elissa into the Denerim estate, Anora had soon regretted it. Howe was a horrible man, and she allowed herself to be within his grasp. The man was so deranged and vile, that she was actually genuinely concerned for her safety. He might've actually murdered her, then double crossed Loghain in a mad bid for the throne. It was little wonder that Elissa wanted him dead, and Anora granted her that opportunity, in exchange for the small chance of gaining her assistance.

Of course, despite her bitterness, she knew that this was always a likely occurence. Death was what most likely awaited her. Why else would Elissa spare her? Their conversations had been kind, and honest enough, but in the end, Anora had thrown all of her support behind her Father, including the information Erlina gathered, to which Elissa likely knew. And now her Father was dead, to be remembered as a traitor for the rest of Fereldens history. How fickle the mob could be, that a man once known as a hero to the people could be so easily discarded...It was a bitter pill to swallow. Even worse was the likelihood that she would join him. After all of the effort spent in ruling Ferelden in her husbands name, everyone was about to turn their back on her and her father, and she would die, with nothing to show for it.

Yes, that was perhaps what made Anora most upset over everything else. Of course, the death of her father was somewhat fresh in her mind. She had never seen much death, certainly not so close, and not of the Father she once thought to be invincible. But then that inferior, self righteous bastard slew him, in cold blood. Right in front of her. She had tried to scrub the blood off of her face when he was slain, but she still felt...tainted by it. And then he took what had belonged to her for years. She would never forgive Alistair, much less bow down before him and call him King.

Then there was Eamon. Oh how she hated him now. He had indirectly started this madness! What business was it of his whether or not she was able to bear a child?! Maker knows she tried, and tried, and tried. But to no avail. She wanted a child more than anything else; for a chance to solidify her name as nobility and, perhaps, because she did want the chance to raise one, but had eventually accepted that it was not to be. A rulers strength was NOT determined solely by blood. She had proven this, but it apparently wasn't enough for that old bastard. He had convinced Cailan to betray her in the worst possible manner.

Cailan. A name that both enraged and hurt her with grief. That stupid fool was going to abandon her to marry the Empress of Orlais! She had forgiven him for his flights of fancy. Cailan was always a child, after all. But his unbelievable stupidity in attempting to be a political presense had wounded her deeply. It wounded her Father too. Did Loghain abandon Cailan solely on that matter, or was Ostagar truly well and lost? It didn't matter. Cailan was...dead. She would never get a chance to scream at him, or find a way to make things right. Nothing was to salvage from Ostagar but her anger, her regrets, and her loss.

No. There was still Elissa. Elissa Cousland. She had changed so much since Anora had seen her last, before all of this had happened. Behind those eyes, Anora saw something different. No doubt the hardening of losing everything she held dear. Anora always respected her, even feared her a little to be honest. Even now, despite her anger, the respect and fear had not diminished. Rather, her respect and fear had grown, because Elissa had grown from an ambitious young knightness to the hardened survivor, the Hero of Highever, and now Queen. And Anora was at her mercy. Mercy that Anora would not have shown Elissa if she had won instead. No, Elissa would have been far too dangerous to let live. And she was right. Elissa was now Queen, apparently madly in love with that 'Alistair'. Yes, Anora was angry with Elissa, but it was a different kind of anger apart from that directed at the others. At least her actions were justified in Anoras eyes. But her revenge, her pursuit of justice had cost Anora everything. And now Elissa was everything that Anora ever wanted to be.

The door suddenly opened, and the subject of her latest internal focus was walking inside. She immediately composed herself. If she was to die, she would die with grace befitting a Queen of Ferelden.

Of course, she wanted every word she said to bite at Elissa with all the subtle bitterness she could muster. She stood up, and curtsied.

"Greetings, your Majesty."

Elissa knew this was not going to be pleasant. She turned to the guards behind her "Leave us."

The door closed behind him, and Elissa motioned for Anora to take a seat as she took one in front of her. Elissa sighed openly "It's just the two of us, Anora. Get it out of your system."

"Whatever do you mean, your Majesty?" Anora crossed her arms "Surely there can be no issue to brook with your illustrious rule, oh Hero of Highever. Or that of our 'rightful heir to the throne', King Alistair. Nevermind the small fact that he has next to no experience in ruling a country whatsoever."

Elissa nodded calmly. She wanted this. This was best. Better for her to get her anger out here and now than in the knife of some assassin while they slept at night.

"I have to give you some credit." Anora leaned back "It takes much to survive what you've been through. Most would have sunk. You swam. And now you are at the top, breathing the fine air at last. How does it feel, knowing the throne is yours to do with as you wish? To determine who is guilty and who is innocent?"

"I did what I did because I thought it was right." Elissa offered.

Anoras brow narrowed "And so my Father had to die." She leaned forward, her hands on her knees "You let your husband kill my Father, the Hero of Riverdane..."

"He had to answer for his crimes." Elissa stood upright, meeting her gaze with resolve.

"You could've made him a Warden, Elissa!"

Elissa shook her head "No, Anora, I couldn't have. Becoming a warden does not change ones perspectives or motivations. He would have continued his fight regardless. And even if he were to have honored that...no. I'm sorry, but he had to face justice."

They stared silently at eachother, Anora with ire, Elissa a hard stare, but some trace of pity. Anora finally breached the silence

"What is it to be then? My execution?"

Elissa took in a breath "That depends."

Anora snorted "You can't expect me to swear loyalty to that murderer husband of yours, Elissa! I will never, ever in a thousand years, forgive him."

"And that is fine with me."

Anora tried to read her face, understanding what she meant, but to no avail. "Then what? Planning on sending me to Orlais, or Rivain? If you're as smart as I believe you are, you should simply get over your guilty conscience and kill me."

"I won't...not unless you give me just cause to do so."

"Why?" Anora was exasporated at this point.

Elissa looked down at the ground before answering "I made a promise to your Father, and I intend to keep it." Anora said nothing for a long time, simply staring at Elissa as she explained "I made a promise to attempt to spare your life, if possible."

Anora was completely mystified now. This was not going at all how she pictured. "Then what do you intend to do with me? I tire of waiting in suspense."

Now was the time. "Very well. I have no intention of executing you, nor shall I exile you. I hereby grant you amnesty, along with your rightful inheritance of your Fathers lands and title. These things I will do, whether or not you agree to what I have to say."

Anora could not completely hide her look of surprise. "I'm sorry...you're doing what?"

"I'm not going to barter with something that belongs to you, Anora. And I'm going to hold true to my promise. If that makes me a poor negotiator and Queen, then I suppose I will have to live with that."

What game was she playing at here? "So...what is it that you offer then?"

Elissa crossed her arms "You were a good Queen. The people respected you, loved you. You might not hold the throne anymore, but that doesn't mean you can't help to rebuild Ferelden with us. I offer you the role of advisor. You wish for Alistair to be a better King? Speak to him. Tell him what he needs to know. I'll be doing the same, along with Eamon."

"In exchange for?"

Elissa nodded toward her "An oath of loyalty to Alistair and myself, and the renouncing of the claim to the throne for youself and your heirs. An oath of loyalty, I might add, not an oath of forgiveness. Hate Alistair and myself all you want. Throw all of the subtle jabs and insults you like in the Landsmeets to come. Insinuiate that I'm a noble born whore who opened her legs to a royal bastard to usurp your throne, for all I care. Imply that you think our King to be little more than a royal bastard who murdered your Father. Anything short of attempting to harm myself, Alistair, any children we have, breaching our authority or threatening the security of our nation, knock yourself out."

Anora was utterly and in all ways stunned. It took her a moment to comprehend the humor, and despite herself, she smiled a little "You're...serious."

"Deadly serious."

So it was a deal then. Anora had her senses returned to her. The deal was rather lopsided. "So, that's all you stand to gain from this? My word?"

"And the support of anyone who is loyal to you, who might decide to put you back on the throne." Elissa leaned forward "It's been a long time since any of us had peace. And I want it. Right now."

Anora thought to herself for a moment. Being a Teyrna gave her some degree of power back. Advisor to the King? He would need it. Even with Elissa and that Eamon.

"An interesting deal...though I think my skills would be better served in a higher position."

Elissa had anticipated this, of course "I'm not granting you the title of Chancellor, Anora. As I've said, we're not going to tolerate anyone attempting to whittle away power from the throne. Right now, Alistair, myself, and Eamon are the only people in this country who would have more power than you. My brother Fergus is equal to your rank, but right now he is in mourning of our family, and he has to rebuild his lands from the work of that mongrel dog Rendon Howe. I doubt he will have enough time to dedicate annoying you. You'll have power enough. The throne is ours."

The last statement irked Anora slightly, but she could see the logic behind it. Ferelden needed a strong ruler, after all. If Alistair was not up to the task, Elissa would be capable. It wouldn't do to have a power struggle in the midst of their recovery.

"I will consider your offer."

Elissa stood up "I'm glad to hear it. I honestly don't want your death. While you're considering that, I also have two things to say that you should also consider. The first, is that I intend to take your Fathers body and dedicate it to a funeral pyre in Gwaren. There will be a service held for those who wish to honor their fallen Hero of the Riverdane, with your leave, of course."

"That...is acceptable...yes." If Anora was caught of guard before, she couldn't quite describe the feeling she had now.

"Good. The second, is this." Elissas stare hardened "I recognize the anger you carry. I've carried it for a year. You might hate what Alistair did for the rest of your days, and you may even be justified in wanting revenge. But know this: when Rendon Howe betrayed my family, I stopped at nothing to avenge them. I've hunted nearly every single man responsible for that day down, butchered them like animals, tortured them until they begged me to end their lives. If I am met with betrayal again, and it costs me the life of someone else close to me, I can guarantee that whatever sanity, mercy or compassion I have left will be extinguished. And if that betrayal fails to take me as well, then I can also guarantee that whosoever is responsible, will know the full, and utter, extent of my vengeance."

Anora, to her credit, did not falter outwardly, though she certainly cringed on the inside. Elissa had truly changed. How could someone be so merciful and yet so utterly cruel and terrifying at the same time? Something was broken inside of her, truly. "My Father had no illusions about the consequences of his actions, and neither do I."

Elissa nodded again, satisfied, and left the room. It was up to her to decide now.


	62. Epilogue: Order of the Grey

Elissa had been dreading this day.

The coming of the Wardens.

The entire Landsmeet Chamber was cleared with the exception of Alistair and Elissa. Even the royal guard were dismissed, much to their concern. None but the Wardens present must know of what had transpired this year. What had been allowed, perhaps, to occur.

A round table was arranged in the center of the room. She had received word that there were seven of them, so nine chairs there were. Goblets and bottles of wine were arranged on the table. She wanted everyone as relaxed as possible.

The Landsmeet doors finally opened, and in they strode, in silver grey and blue armor, the gryphon symbol emblazoned on each set of armor, be it leather, cloth or metal. Seven of them there were indeed. Three men, two dwarves, and two elves.

The man in center bore tattoes on his face, his hair cropped short and dark. He was older, and carried a sword and shield on his back. The way he looked at the both of them, Elissa got the impression that he was scanning a battlefield for potential threats. Next to him was an elven woman who carried a staff on her back, and her eyes darted between the two of them intensely, but her gaze was mostly set on Alistair.

The expressions of the rest were either openly pleasant, neutral, or in a few cases, outright scornful. This would be interesting, Elissa quipped to herself.

They all bowed to the both of them, with the man in front saying "Your Majesties."

Alistair quickly shook his head "Please dont, we're all Wardens here." Elissa extended her hand out to the slightly surprised man "I'm warden Elissa, and you must be Malcolm?"

A quick nod of the head. Malcolm hated having to deal with politics and the like, but this was shaping up to be interesting.

Alistair reached out his hand to the elven mage next to Malcolm, who hesitated for a moment before taking it in her own two hands, looking at the young man with amazement.

"I'm Alistair, a Grey Warden. Oh, and uh, King of Ferelden. But you probably knew that."

"I'm Fiona."

She watched his reaction. Good, he didn't know. She gestured out to one of the seats "Why don't you take a seat, your Majesty?"

Malcolm watched the pair with interest. He had been briefed on the matter between Fiona and Alistair, along with the brief report that the First Warden had received and redirected from this Elissa Cousland . Yes, this was going to be very, very interesting.

The introductions continued until all were acquainted, and without ceremony, some of the Wardens poured helped themselves to some wine. Others stared on at the pair of royalty, for their own reasons.

"Thank you for meeting with us here today, Wardens Cousland and Theirin." Malcolm began

"That, and kicking the Archdemons soddin arse into the next world!" a red headed dwarven woman named Darva blurted out in glee. The wardens stared at her, some in amusement, others in contempt, and she drank from her goblet in silence.

Alistair and Elissa wanted to laugh, but knew better. Malcolm rolled his eyes at his subordinate and continued "Yes, let's talk about that. From your letter, and from the news surrounding the both of you, I hear you two have accomplished quite a lot in a year. I'd like to hear your full report, if you don't mind."

And so it began. Alistair started first on his recruitment into the order by Duncan, the Warden Commander of Ferelden, to escape a life stuck in the Chantry as a Templar. When events started to come close to Ostagar, he switched over to Elissa, who told of how she came to be inducted. Her families betrayal at the hands of one of her Fathers vassals, her conditional escape into Joining the Wardens, even her encounter with a spirit of Justice.

"Interesting." Malcolm smiled grimly. "That may explain a few things. Go on."

Then Ostagar. Everything including their meeting with Morrigan and Flemeth, to the Joining Ritual itself, Elissa being the only survivor between the other recruits. Then the battle itself, again, Elissa, Alistair, and her dog Dagonet having survived thanks to Flemeths intervention.

"Make note of Flemeth, Wardens." Elissa warned "You will need to remember her and her daughter first and foremost in all of this."

The rest of course was easier. Their slow recruiting of allies from every major point of power they could in Ferelden by the ancient treaties, along with personal companions along the way. Soldiers Peak was recovered, with one ancient Warden mage surviving due to blood magic and Taint altering potions. Malcolm was very much interested in that, and spoke to one of his subordinates as they wrote down everything that Elissa and Alistair spoke. Nothing was left to be spared from their story. Elissa wanted to make certain that she was completely honest with them. No lies, no omissions. They could not fault her for that. The Anvil of the Void, the rescue of the Circle Tower, the Urn of Sacred Ashes and its involvement in saving the Arl of Redcliffe, the encounter with werewolves in the Brecillian Forest, the defeat of Flemeth in her High Dragon form, and even how she came to love Alistair.

Darva was smiling at the two of them, clearly enjoying the story unfolding. Fiona interrupted

"So, you did not force Alistair to be King then?"

Elissa shook her head "It was more like Alistair asked me to be his Queen. Considering everything that was surrounding me at the time, I didn't think it possible."

"A lot is possible with you, Elissa." Alistair took her hand in his, and placed them on top of the table.

The mage, satisfied for the moment, glanced over at Malcolm before looking back "My apologies. Please continue."

Then came the political storm. Their arrival at Denerim. Her fated vengeance with her families killer. The second attack from the Crows, after their escape from Fort Drakon. The slaver organization from Tevinter they shut down. And the final showdown with Loghain, the one who betrayed the Order, and abandoned all but two fresh recruits to die in Ostagar, for fear of an enemy that did not exist. His subsequent defeat in the Landsmeet by vote, then by a failed coup, and finally by a test of arms in one on one combat, before finally being executed by Alistair.

"I'm surprised you didn't recruit him." An elven man, named Lirac interrupted "It would have served the order better if you had accepted Riordans advice."

Alistair crossed his arms "Then I suppose, I'm not a very good Warden."

Then, their assention to the throne. The moving of the armies to the south, as suggested by Riordan. The subsequent skirmish at Redcliffe, along with the shattering news that Elissa and Alistair received. Morrigans bizarre ritual they described here as well, but waited to go into detail until at the very end. Then the battle at Denerim itself, Riordan found dead as they reached Fort Drakon, and the final clash between the Archdemon and themselves.

"So Riordan didn't strike the final blow." Malcolm finished.

"No, he didn't. I did. Well, technically" She looked at Alistair "We both did."

Everyone stared at the pair in silence. Malcolm eyed the pair, then finally spoke

"I assume then, that you have some sort of explanation as to why you two are standing here alive?"

"I mentioned the ritual with Morrigan, do you remember?" Alistair blushed as she talked "The one forced on Alistair as he slept? The ritual was Flemeths in design. Flemeth, whose motives are at this time unknown, rescued us and sent her daughter Morrigan with us with this exact ritual in mind. The Ritual is blood magic. One of its side effects is that when an Archdemon is slain, the Grey Warden will not perish. But its true purpose..." Elissa closed her eyes "...was to redirect the soul of the Old God within a child that Morrigan would hold within her womb."

Jaws dropped. A goblet crashed to the floor. Silence filled the air. The mage warden in charge of writing down everything they were saying stopped, and looked up at her with naked horror.

Malcolm simply sighed, cross armed. Blood magic. Wonderful. And not at all what he thought had saved them.

"There's more to our story. I know you have questions, but allow me to finish." Elissa took in a breath to continue "As far as I know, the ritual worked. It shielded our souls, but I died anyway. I died because I lent every fiber of my being into the final strike. It completely obliterated the Archdemons head, and I died along with it. But I was brought back somehow. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but I can tell you this; it wasn't the spirit of Justice. And somehow, I don't think it was the Ritual either. As...silly...and insane as this all sounds...my friend Leliana believes it to be divine intervention."

More silence.

"That's it. That's our story." She leaned back into her chair, and gave Alistair one final look before she addressed the Wardens. "Ask away."

Asked they did. Some of the questions were calm, others frantic, some of it was simply yelling. It was general madness that ensued. Eventually it reached a boiling point, when an Orlesian Warden, a bald man by the name of Gerald, eventually stood from his chair, glowering over the pair

"YOU ARE BOTH A DISGRACE TO THE GREY WARDENS!" He yelled in a thick Orlesian accent, mostly to Elissa.

"Warden Gerald! You are out of line!" Malcolm barked, but Gerald paid no heed.

"Everything that we have ever done has been in service to Ferelden and to the Grey Wardens!" Alistair yelled back.

Elissa rose from her chair, glaring straight back at Gerald "We were tasked with the impossible! Two recruits attempting to beat back a Blight with the Crown bearing down on our throats! And we had NO help! None! Not from the Wardens of the Anderfels! Not from Orlais! Or from anywhere else! And we did it! In a year, no less! I may be a recruit, but I know that a typical Blight lasts at least a DECADE before a Warden is lucky enough to die to end it! I would have liked to see YOU do better!"

"And so you gathered your little armies..." Gerald growled "spread your legs for a son of a King, abused your title of Grey Warden to seize the throne, and then shirked your duty at the last minute to save your worthless hide!"

"I was UPHOLDING my duty!" Elissa pounded on the table "Say what you want about 'us'! Say what you want about Morrigan! But never doubt for a minute that I was undedicated to the fight! I never ran from anything!"

Gerald snorted "Tell that to your parents, coward."

The Orlesian never saw the hit coming. He was spun by the hit before hitting the ground, and utterly surprised that the hit was so strong. Elissa's eyes were aflame with the fade as she pressed her attack, pouncing on the man and swinging hit after hit until Alistair, Malcolm, and both of the dwarven wardens pulled her off of him.

She struggled against the four of them as she spoke, screaming with blind rage "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK OF MY PARENTS YOU FUCKING ORLESIAN FOP! YOU'VE NO IDEA HOW PAINFUL IT WAS TO LEAVE THEM BEHIND! YOU'VE NO IDEA HOW HARD WE'VE WORKED TO SEE FERELDEN FREE OF THE BLIGHT! HOW DARE YOU! GET UP! GET UP AND WE'LL SEE WHO'S A COWARD! BY THE TIME I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU'RE GONNA NEED TO WEAR ONE OF THOSE BLOODY IVORY MASKS YOU ORLESIANS LOVE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

The Orlesian did get up, but with the assistance of the other wardens, as he wiped the blood off of his face and glared contemptuously at his attacker.

"That's enough!"

Malcolm had released his hold on her, and walked in front of her calmly, a commanding but respectful tone responding "You need to compose yourself, Warden Cousland." He pointedly looked over at Gerald, a glare in his eye, before turning back to Darva

"Warden Darva, why don't you escort the two of them over there for a moment, and ask them any questions you wish. I need to confer with my other Wardens."

"Gotcha boss!" She cheered.

Malcolm stalked straight over to Gerald, pointing a finger at him "You and I are going to have a conversation later you will not enjoy. Just a heads up."

He turned around, seeing that Darva was busy chatting the two recruits up, out of ear distance. Then he turned back to his Wardens "Opinions?"

Lirac was the first to speak "I...am uncertain. I believe that they are telling the truth. That much I know. Beyond that..."

"And how do you know that?!" Gerald spat at him "This could all be some-"

"Think about what you are saying." Lirac shook his head "If they wanted to lie, they could've just as easily said that Riordan took the blow. Or.." He turned to Malcolm "They could've said that SHE took the blow, and allowed the spirit to sacrifice itself to protect her, just as you theorized."

"Just as I wanted to personally test, you mean." Malcolm reiterated, bitter at the fact that he was not there. Unbeknownst to Elissa and Alistair, he too was a Spirit Warrior. Part of the reason why he so desperately wanted to reach Denerim in time for the battle. But it was not meant to be. They would likely never get this chance again to test if a spirit could take the blow for a warden instead.

"Yes. But they didn't lie. They knew, or at least understood the potential gravity of the consequences of such a ritual. And they trusted us to inform us. We can at least consider that as a sign of good faith, if nothing else."

Gerald spit on the ground in disgust.

The human mage, a woman named Catriella, spoke next "There's too many variables here. This, Flemeth? Morrigan? A child with the soul of an Old God? And blood magic? I do not see how this can end well."

Malcolm nodded at her, then fanned out his vision "I'd say I'm a good judge of character, but lets get a consensus here just in case. Do we all believe that they're telling the truth? Especially in regards to the part about Morrigan forcing the ritual on Alistair?"

Amge, the other Dwarf present, smiled, stroking his black beard "I'll say this, boss. She's got spirit, knockin baldy around like that. A woman like that aint got reason to lie."

Catriella rolled her eyes "Not even to save the man she loves?"

"Whats there to save now, woman?" Amge shrugged "It's like pointy ears said. She's come clean. And I believe her."

Fiona nodded her head "I do as well." She turned her head to Gerald, and adopted a darker tone as she glared at the man "Oh, and by the way. If you EVER, refer to him" She pointed behind her to Alistair, who was oblivious "as a disgrace again, Brother or not, I will make you beg for death."

Gerald sighed, wiping away the last of the blood. "If I am allowed to say my piece?" A silence, and then he spoke with a conspiratory tone "I see a cunning little trickster when I see one. That woman should have been a bard. I say we drag the both of them to Weisshaupt and squeeze out some REAL answers!"

Malcolm was pinching his brow "Gerald, need I remind you that the Grey Wardens are a fringe, if outright extinct presense in Ferelden at this very moment? Three Ferelden Wardens. One of them apparently too old to do anything but tinker in his castle all day. The other two are ruling the damned country! No! I'm not about to drag down our orders name through the gutter here, by pulling these two in front of the First Warden. He'd have us all executed for instigating a damned war!"

"Then what is your opinion?" Gerald waved his hands in the air in frustration.

Malcolm stared into the ground for a considerable time before answering "It's the duty of the Grey Wardens to protect humanity from the Blight, by any means necessary. We use whoever, and whatever is at our disposal. Blood mages, criminals, traitors, anything and anyone that gets the job done. I never really expected these two to accomplish much to be honest. Many of us thought Ferelden a lost cause after the news reached us about Ostagar. And yet...it's still standing." He nodded his head "I'm convinced they are telling the truth. And...as far as the Old Gods soul is concerned...well, here are the scenarios. Worst case scenario..."

He looked at Catriella and Fiona "If I remember correctly, when the darkspawn reach an Old God, they corrupt it with their taint correct? That's what starts the Blight?"

Catriella nodded "Yes. That's how it starts."

"Right. Worst case scenario. The Old God gets corrupted again. Those two have bought us time to rebuild our forces here in Ferelden, and they have warned us of the potential danger. Not to mention that they've helped to rid us of a political enemy that was hampering our efforts here. And apparently, this Avernus? Has something for the wardens that might be of use in regards to fighting darkspawn."

He allowed himself a smile "Best case scenario. They've saved countless lives by bringing the Fifth Blight to a grinding halt in a year. And they've discovered potential ways for Wardens to slay an Archdemon without dying."

"You cannot be SERIOUS!" Gerald boomed. "And what if the child becomes something MORE than just an Archdemon!?"

Malcolm shrugged at his subordinate "If it becomes something other than an Archdemon, it's not our damn problem. As long as it doesn't lead the darkspawn out to ravage and pillage towns and villages, then I could care less. The Grey Wardens are responsible for ending Blights and protecting humanity from the darkspawn. If it becomes a problem and it's Blight related, we will take care of it. If not, let someone else do it."

"Let the sodding Chantry do it, for that matter!" Agme spit on the ground "Useless buncha templars huddling in their little prayer houses, watching over their skirts while we do all the dirty work..."

Gerald was incensed, but said nothing.

Liroc was on board with his leaders pragmatic mind.

Catriella had her reservations, but agreed with the logic behind his arguments.

Fiona, while unhappy at the prospect of the Archdemon possibly surviving, and her son being King, was relieved to see that he was alive, and did not believe that he was led astray. Her thoughts on this Elissa...Fiona found herself trusting her. For a noble...she was different.

Agme, still impressed with the thrashing Elissa gave the Orlesian, was obviously in favor of them.

Malcolm, reading the responses of his wardens, filed them away, and turned around "Darva! Over here!" He then turned to Fiona "Go on ahead. Your turn. I think I know Darvas mind on this matter, but I just want to be sure." He pointed a finger at her "And NO discussing non Grey Warden business until AFTER we are finished here. Understand?"

"Yes sir." She bowed, and set off.

"Sweet Ancestors!" Darva started, just as she approached "Those two are awesome! And that Alistair is sooooo cute! Elissa is really lucky to have him! I wonder if-"

"Warden Darva." Malcolm was pinching his brow again, but he held a somewhat amused look on his face this time. "Report."

She looked around her friends, smiling "Oh! Right! Well, I think they're alright, actually! I mean, the whole Old God baby thing sounded kinda scary at first, but just listening to those two? There's no WAY they were shirking their duty boss!" She leaned up to a still amused, still annoyed Malcolm "I mean, they gave up the Anvil of the Void! I hope you surfacers realize now what that thing is, right? Turns dwarves into golems?"

"Only thing that don't sit right with me in that story of theirs." Agme shook his head "They shoulda kept it."

Darva shrugged "Maybe. Maybe not. They did what they thought was right. They weren't in it for personal glory, or money, or power. Same reason why they killed Bhelen. Shame about him...but oh well." She took another look around "I mean, they could've just ran away when Riordan told them about...you know. And lets say they DID agree to that whole...ritual thing. So what? We don't know anything about it. It's gonna be born human. Better than being born a nasty, firebreathing dragon, right?"

"Right." Malcolm cleared his throat "I've decided on a course of action."

* * *

The groups convened at the table again, and Malcolm was the first to speak "Wardens Cousland and Theirin. First, I would like to take a moment to express thanks. I'm not all on flowery speeches, so bear with me. Your courage in the line of duty has, no matter the consequences, saved countless lives here in Ferelden. Not to mention you've helped to restore the reputation of the Grey Wardens here. We are in your debt."

Elissa and Alistair looked at eachother, and relief washed over Alistair like warm, comforting water. Elissa sighed, looking straight at Malcolm. She was still unpleased with this whole mess, perhaps as much as Gerald was.

Malcolm, feeling generous enough at the moment, offered this "A general can plan all he wants, but at the end of the day, it's the soldiers that carry the battle, that use their instinct to determine the right course of action. You two seem to be honest sorts, so I'm here to tell you: you went beyond the call of duty to accomplish the impossible. An archdemon was destroyed, a Blight ended. That's all that matters to me."

"And what about Morrigan?" Elissa followed up "What about the Old God? What do you intend to do?"

Malcolm drank from his goblet of wine before answering "Since you seem to trust her as a friend, we will give her the benefit of the doubt. We intend to track her down and gain some more concrete answers. Hopefully she cooperates."

"And if she doesn't?"

Malcolm took a moment to contemplate his goblet again "If she does not, or if we cannot find her at all, then we will have to assume the worst. Grey Wardens haven't defeated Blights with wishful thinking." He nodded to Elissa "You did the right thing in telling us. Wasn't easy, I imagine. Felt like betrayal, right?"

Elissa pointedly looked down at the table, saying nothing.

"Well, you needn't worry about it." Malcolm finished "It's not your responsibility anymore. It's ours. At any rate, we have some other business to discuss before we can call this meeting ajourned. The first order of business, is to rebuild our numbers here in Ferelden. Quickly."

"You see," Catriella interrupted "right now, with the head of the darkspawn eliminated, were in a process called the Thaw. The darkspawn are fleeing the countryside to return into the Deep Roads, but sometimes some of the darkspawn retain their intelligence and cause harm."

Malcolm nodded "We also need to ensure that IF, the Old God returns as an Archdemon, that we are prepared. Right now, there's only three of you assigned in all of Ferelden. One is a crippled invalid, and you two are an item. So, I think it's fair that we Wardens ask your Majesties for a home base. Somewhere we can arm and train our forces."

"Where did you have in mind?"

"Amarathine would be ideal." Malcolm drank from his goblet before continuing "From what I gather of your report, the entire Howe family line is dead, or missing, so no conflicts of inheritance. And the darkspawn seem to be heading in that direction. Why? No idea. It's a port city. We Wardens love large bodies of water, you see. Darkspawn TYPICALLY avoid it. The Waking Sea allows us to travel faster, as well. We don't have to go through Orlais, the Dales, and finally through those damned Frostback Mountains every time we have to report to Weisshaupt. And it seems you still haven't identified which nobles are loyal to you in the area, correct? Well, we wardens, as 'politically neutral' as we are, love doing favors for monarchs. Makes it easier to get the support we need, and that there are no interferences. We find out anything...unsavory, about your Amaranthine lords, well...you get the idea."

Malcolm set down his goblet "Now, the only bad part of this, is that I would HAVE to ask you to become the Arl of Amaranthine, and Warden Commander of Ferelden."

"WHAT?!" Elissa yelled.

Malcolm raised his hand "Relax, let me finish, please. It's a formality. No one is asking you to make Amaranthine your permanent residence. But if I make a foreign Warden an Arl of your country, it's going to raise a shitstorm in your country and you know it. The Wardens had been only recently allowed to return to Ferelden after a 200 year exile, and people are STILL going be be distrustful of us even after what you two pulled off. Loghain labeled us as the scapegoats for Ostagar. He's dead, but some people will still carry that sentiment, justified or not. It's going to raise a shitstorm in the Anderfels too. Wardens aren't supposed to hold titles."

Alistair raised an eyebrow at those last words, and Malcolm readily nodded his head "I know, I know. You two are the exception. Recruiting from noble or royal bloodlines is frowned upon in the Order. That's why we are fine with you two being King and Queen."

"The First Warden is making our Senior Warden here the unofficial ruler of Amaranthine." Fiona explained "He will take up your daily duties as your second, remaining in Amaranthine while you perform your duties as Queen. In the meantime, if you come across any potential recruits in the capital or elsewhere around Ferelden, you can invoke the Right of Conscription and send them to us."

"It's really better this way, Warden Cousland." Malcolm took another sip from his goblet "The only other thing I would ask is that you come visit Amaranthine once in a while, to maintain appearances. Any official court duties are also going to have to be handled by you. If I start passing judgments in your name, people are not going to be pleased. "

Elissa was torn, and she took a glance at Alistair. He didn't like this either. Elissa wanted to give Malcolm what he wanted. The Wardens were all but eliminated in Ostagar. They needed to rebuild. Elissa wanted to give Amaranthine back to the Howe family for peace...but according to the return messengers dispatched when Thomas sent the letters, Nathaniel Howe was missing in action, likely dead. The Free Marches were dangerous, and he did not report in from a patrol he was assigned on. Thomas was dead, and apparently Delilah was as well. Now it seemed as if she was going to conquer their lands. The one thing she did not want to do. The line she did not want to cross. Doing this was equal to, in some ways, what Rendon did to her. Taking lands and titles that did not belong to her. But Malcolm was right. If she granted Amaranthine to a foreign Warden, it would not be met well with the nobility.

How then, would they react to the Queen grabbing an Arling for herself? It could go either way. Everyone knew of her hate of everything that was Rendon Howe. Would they see her as a benevolent liberator, or a revenge obsessed tyrant? And certainly, some of the lesser nobles expected to be elevated in Amaranthine. But they could not be trusted.

"I suppose... I have no choice."

Malcolm nodded "I'm glad we have that business wrapped up. The last bit of business we have, is this."

He gestured to Agme and Lirac, and the two walked off to the Landsmeet Chamber doors to pick up something they had left behind in the corner. They carried the objects back to the table. Armor. Silver grey and blue. Agme slided his to Alistair, and Lirac handed the second set of armor to Elissa.

"That's Weisshaupt regalia." Malcolm explained. "It's meant to be given as a reward for Wardens involved in ending a Blight."

"It's a tremendous honor." Gerald growled, obviously unpleased.

Elissa ignored the Orlesian, and looked up to Malcolm "Thank you. This is fine armor."

Alistair was less solemn "That's for me...really? Wow...just...wow!"

"You're more than welcome." Malcolm rose from his seat. "I suppose that concludes our official business. If you need to contact me, I'll either be out on the field with my Wardens, or in the Warden Compound here in Denerim. Whatevers left of it, that is. Maker watch over you two."

The group saluted to them, and Malcolm nodded to Fiona, then walked off. All of this talking, listening, arguing, negotiating...Malcolm really wanted to kill something. Not that he thought the pair unpleasant. This whole affair was...too complex for a soldier to deal with. The sooner he could clear his mind by stabbing something, the better. Good thing they were in the middle of a Thaw.

Fiona approached the pair of royalty "There's something else. This...isn't Grey Warden business...Would you mind following me?"


	63. Epilogue: Fiona

**My apologies in advance, I have not read the Calling, nor have I read the Stolen Throne for that matter. The fact that there are conflicting details, intended or not, bothers me. And being a big fan of the Cousland Origin, I find it very irritating that there is little to no mention of the Couslands in Stolen Throne, despite being decorated for valor by King Maric. Nevertheless, I hope that my version of Fiona is in spirit with the intended character. Enjoy!**

* * *

Fiona didn't wish to talk in the Landsmeet Chamber.

She just couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in there. It was her experiences with...her past. Of nobility. Not all of them were like in Orlais, of course. Maric had been many things...but he was never like them.

He was different. A fool, perhaps, but a good fool. A fool that she had fallen for, all those years ago in the Deep Roads.

And...she had given their child to Duncan. Told them all to lie. She did not exist. It...was better this way. He would not have to endure the burden of both of his parents heritages, the son of a King, and of an elven mage, an Orlesian Grey Warden.

And then the news at Ostagar.

Duncan was dead.

The Grey Wardens in Ostagar? Massacred. The survivors considered traitors to the throne, exiled once again.

What's worse, all of the Grey Wardens knew this was a Blight.

In Ferelden.

Where she had left her child to be alone.

Against the orders of the Warden Commanders of Nevarra and Orlais, both Fiona and Malcolm, who had traveled all the way from Nevarra to aid Ferelden, attempted to cross over the borders. By the time they finally managed to cross into Ferelden, news reached them that the Blight was over.

The First Warden, upon hearing the news, and receiving a missive from Warden Elissa Cousland, forwarded it to Malcolm and Fiona along with five other Wardens.

All of the information they received here, it was historic.

What mattered most to Fiona, however, was her son. That he was alive.

They finally stopped at a bedroom that was isolated in the Royal Palace. This would do. They walked inside, and Fiona closed the door behind them. She then set her staff on the bed. A sign of peace.

"You two should take a seat. What I'm about to say...we're going to be here a while."

Alistair and Elissa did as she asked, sitting on the bed as Fiona pulled over a chair, and sat down on it, closing her eyes, before reopening them, and addressing the pair.

"My apologies. This is rather unorthodox, I'm aware, but we need privacy for this, and...I didn't want to talk in that chamber anymore. Not for this."

Alistair face showed open confusion "So...I'm sorry. What is this about exactly?"

Fiona smiled sadly at Alistair "Why don't I start like this? Alistair, you and Elissa here have already talked long about how you two met...and how you became wardens. Would you mind telling me a little more of your personal past? It will make what I have to say easier."

"Oh! Uh...sure! No problem." Alistair shrugged. "Lets see, well, I was raised in Redcliffe. Oh! And I'm Marics son. But you knew that. Of course you did! Anyway. My mother was a serving girl in the castle. She died when I was very young. So I was taken under the Arls care. At least until I was ten. Then I was sent off to the Chantry."

"And that's when they trained you to become a Templar." Fiona finished.

Alistair waved his hands with a nervous smile "I know what you're thinking, but don't worry. I'm not really the religious sort. I'm not going to run you through because youre an 'evil' mage, I swear! I hated it there, I really did. I'll always be thankful to Duncan for what he did for me. He..." the smile was gone now "He looked out for me."

"Yes he did." Fiona lowered her head "More than you could possibly know." Alistair shot her another look of confusion "Alistair...did you actually know your mother?"

"Um...no. Like I said, she died when I was young." Alistair shrugged "That's what Arl Eamon told me, anyway."

Fiona looked into the fireplace. "And you're sure Eamon is telling the truth?"

"Uh...yeah." Alistair was scratching the back of his head nervously. This line of questioning was...awkward. "I know Eamon well enough. I can tell when hes lying. He doesn't do it very often though. I don't know why you'd think he'd lie about that sort of thing."

Good, Fiona thought to herself. The Arl doesn't know. "Thank you for humoring me, Alistair. I think it's time...that I finally say what I've come here to say..." She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "Alistair, you and Arl Eamon have been...deceived. Your mother wasn't a serving girl from Redcliffe."

"W-what are you talking about?" Alistair shook his head "I think you're mistaken. I have a half sister. Her names Goldanna, I met her for the first time months ago. Her mother was the one who gave birth to me."

Fiona shook her head back at him "She's not your sister. I'm sorry. As for her mother...I've already checked out that story. She died giving birth to a stillborn. Goldannas real sibling has been long dead. Maric...used that tragedy to hide half of your identity. The perfect deception."

The weight of the words were slowly hitting Alistair. He didn't know what he was feeling right now, but it wasn't good "What-"

"Please." She rose up a hand "I understand this is hard to grasp, and it will be even harder for you to accept, but...this is hard for me too. Allow me to finish."

A tear finally fell from Fionas eyes "The truth...is that I am your mother, Alistair."

The words gradually sunk into his mind. All he could muster was a weak "W-what?"

She explained everything. King Maric had accompanied the Wardens many years ago, against Loghains protests. Commander Genevieve, along with Fiona, Duncan, and other Wardens, needed Marics help in rescuing Genevieves brother, Bregan, from the Deep Roads. He knew of the location of all the remaining Old Gods, and since Bregan had indeed been captured by the darkspawn, they could use this knowledge to trigger a Blight in Ferelden.

They travel into the Deep Roads, and incur casualties. During this time, Maric and Fiona became close. More tragedy ensues, along with betrayal. First Enchanter Remille of the Circle Tower of Ferelden, who had passed on trinkets to the Wardens to allegedly prevent darkspawn from sensing them, had in fact allied with a self aware darkspawn known as the Architect, in a plot to expose nearly all of Thedas to the taint, and to destroy the Old Gods. The result would be mass genocide in exchange for an end to all Blights. Remilles role was to pass on magical trinkets that helped accelerate the taint within the wardens bodies. In return, Orlais would be spared from the taint.

The accelerated Taint caused Bregan, Utha and Genevieve to ally themselves with the darkspawn. Loghain and his forces catch wind of the treachery, and storm the Circle Tower where the survivors are held. Out of all the initial Wardens, only Fiona, Duncan, and King Maric survive the confrontation. The Architect escaped with Utha, and Remille was slain.

Duncan and Fiona return to Weisshaupt briefly before coming back to Ferelden. Duncan becomes the second-in-command of the Wardens, who are given leave to rebuild by Maric. Fiona gives her son to Maric, wishing for his mother's heritage to never be revealed. The elven heritage is easy enough to hide in half breeds; they appear fully human.

And Duncan, who had been present over all of this, agreed to watch over Alistair.

"I..." Alistair started.

Elissa grasped Alistairs hand. This was quite the revelation. Something she could help Alistair with, given time. She had long believed Fergus to be dead, by her own stupidity. Yet he was alive. Yes, she had to be here for him.

"Why..." Alistair looked extremely pained "Why did you leave? Why did you leave me?!"

Fiona was pained as well, and the tears returned "Alistair...I'm sorry. I...wanted you to be free. Of me. Of what I am. But when I heard about Ostagar...I came here as soon as I could..." She covered her mouth to stifle a sob "I'm so sorry!"

Alistair started to cry, and he started to stand up. He didn't care. He didn't care that she was an elf. Or a mage. Or that she was Orlesian. Or even that she was a Grey Warden, just like he was.

She was ALIVE. That's what mattered.

He towered over her, and embraced her in his arms.

Another few hours were spent, talking between eachother. It was...very unusual for Elissa to consider Alistair as half elven, to say the least. Not that it mattered in the slightest how she felt about him. No, she remembered seeing the plights of the elves in the Alienages, here and in Highever, at a young age. Highever was better in standards, but still poor. It instilled a sense of justice in her early on. Sentient beings, no matter their origins, should have equal rights. Mages, dwarves, commoners, it made no difference to her. Which was an irony considering how much she valued her Cousland heritage.

The conversation was decently pleasant. Old feelings lingered between the two, resentment in Alistair, and regret in Fiona, but they tried their best to put them aside. Fiona, however, was adamant in one topic:

"You CANNOT, under any circumstances, reveal the truth to ANYONE." Fiona pointed straight at him as she said the words "As far as anyone else is concerned, your mother is dead. I do not exist."

"What?" Alistairs eyes darted between Elissa and Fiona "Why?"

Fiona threw up her hands "Because you're KING! That's why!" She sighed in frustration "Why did you become King, anyway? Do you know how much your Father hated being King? He ran from it, Alistair."

"So did I...for a time." He looked at Elissa "I've run from responsibility my entire life. I let others make my decisions for me, let them tell me that I wasn't supposed to be King. That it would be a disaster to the kingdom. I felt like I wasn't good enough. Not good enough to have a family, or even happiness. And...after Ostagar...I let someone, who had far worse problems than I ever had, take the lead, when it should've been my duty."

"Alistair..." Elissa soothed.

"No." He shook his head at her "It's true. I did. But then... I finally stopped running. I wanted to take control of my life. To be happy. So I decided to be King." He held Elissas' hand in his, looking at the wedding ring before looking back at Fiona "This is my choice. And I couldn't be happier. Being King...I won't be alone. Not anymore."

Fiona felt a surge of pride and joy at her sons resolve. "I'm...really glad for the both of you." She nodded her head "But if you want to keep your throne, you cannot EVER reveal me as your Mother. There would be war. The nobles would demand you quit the throne."

"Wait, so you have to be the dirty secret?" Alistair shook his head defiantly "No. I won't do that to you. You're my Mother, and you deserve to be acknowledged and cared for. I don't care about anything else."

Fiona let out a bitter chuckle "You're just like Maric, you know that? I don't know whether I should be moved or frustrated by your naivety."

"I am not so naive, Fiona." Elissa interrupted "I am aware of the political reprecussions of revealing his heritage, and I will admit they are tremendous. And I say this: to the VOID with anyone who has a problem with it."

Fiona stared at the both of them in anger "You two don't KNOW what its like to be an elf! To be considered less than worthy! To be a slave! To even..." Painful memories bounded into her mind, and she brushed them aside "And beyond that, people distrust magic! They will know that magic flows in your bloodline. And you Fereldens hate Orlais. From what you said, Loghain believed you both to be agents for the Empress! If word gets out about this, you will be undone!"

"I'll fight them all!" Alistair yelled "Damn them all to the Black City!"

"Alistair..." Fiona whispered, eyes closed "If you are not going to keep my promise for your sake, do it for me. I already thought you lost once...I could not bear to think you in danger again...Please...tell no one of this."

The fight was leaving Alistair. He wanted nothing more than to take his Mother away from her life in the Wardens and put her in the Royal Palace. But he could see that Fiona wouldn't feel safe. She'd deny it all. She'd run away if he tried to keep her.

"If...if this is what you want, I'll tell no one."

Fiona nodded "Thank you. This is best, it really is."

"Could...you...I dunno, get reassigned here? To Ferelden?" a pleading voice came from the young King.

The mage gave a sad smile "I'm sorry, Alistair. There's so much for me to do, and I can't abandon it. I can stay here for a short time to end the Thaw, but..." she suddenly walked up to Alistair and kissed him on the cheek "I want you to know two things Alistair. That I have always loved you. Leaving you and Maric behind was the single hardest thing I've ever had to do. And the second, is that if you are ever in danger, I will stop at nothing to see you safe."

They hugged. Alistair, at this very moment, was seriously considering abandoning his throne and taking Fiona and Elissa with him, far away. He wanted everything, childish though it may have sounded. If he were not King at this very moment, if they had chosen Anora instead...would the Grey Wardens allow it? Would they have allowed them to live their lives, knowing what had happened the night before the Archdemon perished? If Alistair hadn't of taken the throne...they'd probably be shipped to Weisshaupt right now. Duty would demand that the First Warden seperate them, it would risk compromising the judgements of all three wardens otherwise.

Fiona and Alistair parted from eachother, and Fiona walked toward the door. She turned back to Elissa as she opened it, and said "Please take good care of him."

"I will. I swear it on my life."

Satisfied, she left the room. Yes, her son was in good hands, once again. That would have to be enough.

The door closed, and Elissa immediately held Alistair close.


	64. Epilogue: A Queens Duty

**One more chapter after this! The new story may take a while to formulate: I'm having computer issues. Had to upload this from another computer. But the next, and final chapter will come tomorrow!**

* * *

A few days later

The nobles were mingling in the Landsmeet Chamber.

Fergus knew this was going to happen, and he steeled himself for it. Some women had the respect of not shooting coy glances or flirting shamelessly with him, but others, like Habren for instance, simply could not, or would not take the subtle message he was trying to convey: "My entire family was murdered. Including my wife and son. Please, in the Makers name, leave me alone."

He never wanted to be the Teyrn of Highever. He thought Elissa was much more capable of it, and she definitely wanted it. Not that he would shirk his duty. A Cousland always does their duty. All he wanted in return was to live with his loving wife and son. And now he was bereft of them, still bearing the weight of his Fathers title. And he had to rebuild their lands, rebuild their home. Home. He had to live there. It would never be the same, not with everyone gone. Didn't Elissa realize how much this was killing him inside?

Yes, yes she did, Fergus realized. He took a look at Amethyne, who merely smiled back at him. She was a sweet girl. Always managed to lift his spirits up. Yes, Elissa knew. That's why Amethyne was at his side. Someone to take care of, someone to vent all of his time and energy onto when he was not busy stewarding his lands and protecting his people. It would be better if Elissa would join him, but that was out of the question. She was Queen now. Maker, that was going to take some getting used to.

Well...considering her rather intimidating side, perhaps not so much, he quipped to himself.

Anora's reception was oddly mixed. The usual cold stares from the traditional nobles who thought her nothing more than a commoner, and the others who were embittered by the Civil War, by her Fathers mistakes. Her supporters in contrast, as well as Loghains, were here for her, standing beside her. Some of them were even bold enough to encourage her to retake her throne, though in whispers. But her plans were set. Elissas offer was a great boon. It offered Anora many unique opportunities. As a former head of state, she was privy to some knowledge of the Grey Wardens, one of which is that a Warden eventually succumbs to whatever unnatural force aids them in defeating the Blight. After a certain amount of time, they either degenerate into a ghoul, a monstrous creature, or they leave for the Deep Roads, never to return. Anora is not certain how long either of them will last, or even if she will live long enough to see it, but no amount of torture she could inflict could equal the grim and terrible fate that awaits Alistair. She ran this thought over and over in her mind, imagining Alistair as a Blight infested corpse, and it slaked her desire for revenge.

She was patient, after all. The long game often yielded the best results. If she played her advantages right, earned back her reputation, and they left the throne for their Calling, which Anora was certain in her mind that they would do together, then the throne COULD be hers. A slim chance, considering the fact that they would almost certainly produce an heir by that time, but it was something to hope for. And Arl Eamon? His years were running low. The Regency could be hers. Yes, this was an opportunity. An opportunity that Elissa had offered her. And she would make the best of it.

There was an issue of solidifying her claim, however. She had no success in producing an heir as Queen. And marrying again...after Cailan...would she ever love anyone again? Would she ever allow anyone to get that close to her heart, only to shatter it? And if she decided no, that whoever she chose, it would be a strictly political alliance, would they accept it? Some would, perhaps, but those who would were the sort that would struggle for power. And that was even worse.

She noticed a few nobles daughters gossiping to themselves, all smiling and starry eyed, glancing at their meal ticket. Fergus Cousland. He looked absolutely miserable. And those money grubbing, glorified escorts? Pathetic. Obvious. Anora did not consider herself very sentimental, but some respect for the dead should be observed. True, she did not deny that he was now the most eligible bachelor in the kingdom. It would be quite the powergrab for Anora herself. And yet she knew that she herself was the most eligible bachelorrette in the kingdom as well, and she had no burning desire to marry anyone at the moment. Widows and widowers rarely were.

Perhaps that is why she strode over to Fergus, no smile on her face, only the honest, grim countenance that bore the knowledge they shared.

"Greetings, Fergus Cousland." She bowed her head "I simply wished to express my condolences for your family. I know what it is like to lose someone close to you, only for others to completely disregard it." She pointedly looked over at Habrens social circle.

Fergus eased up considerably. "I...thank you...that's very kind. And I'm sorry...about our late King...and, well, you know."

She accepts his awkwardness philosophically. Her Father is not a pleasant topic at the moment. "My thanks. I acknowledge that my father made mistakes, dear though he is to my heart. But, I am taking up your time. I should recommend that you spend your time with your sister. She would certainly place you in...better company."

Fergus glanced over at his little Queen, who was talking with Eamon and Alistair at the throne "I'd really like to but...she's busy. I don't want to add to her problems."

"My Father attempted to quell this Blight all by himself, you know." She shook her head "He refused any aid from other countries. And...it cost him dearly. I would hate to see another good man fall, when help is so close by."

Her words sunk into his mind. Yes, he needed help. He needed someone to talk to. "You...are very right, my Teyrna. Thank you. I..please excuse me." He nodded to her quickly, and set off to the throne.

Anora was content. Yes, he was not ready to marry. He was still very much grieving. And so was she. But perhaps a marriage is not what either of them needed. Anora could console Fergus with his grief, and she would gain a friendship, a different alliance, not one bound by contract, but an alliance nonetheless. And it would arose less suspicion from Elissa. Oh yes, she felt her gaze now. A sharp frown, no less than how she had gazed upon Habrens group earlier as they advanced on her brother. But a few words from Fergus, and it softened considerably. She looked back to Habrens group, and saw Arl Bryland trading some harsh words with Habren alone. Anora smiled.

"Fergus, we definitely need to talk after this business today." Elissa put a hand on his shoulder "It's been too long."

"I agree." Fergus smiled sadly.

Seneschal Gram announced that court was now in session. This was technically not a Landsmeet, but in the sake of national emergency, it would be treated as such in any event, with some protocols thrown out of the window for now.

"The first order of business that the court requires," Regent Eamon "is formal oaths of loyalty to our sovereigns."

Elissa did not want to waste time on such frivolties, but there was the issue of Anora. Support from some of the Bannorns would depend on her, and her alone.

"Then may I have the honor of declaring mine first?"

The former Queen wanted this to be over and done with. Elissa nodded, and Anora stepped forward, her eyes never leaving the new Queens. It would be easier to bow to her, than to bow to that husband of hers. She kneeled before them, and said her vows. Elissa smiled, and stood up from her throne

"Rise, Anora Mactir, Teyrna of Gwaren, and First Advisor to the throne!"

Loud cheer came from the crowds of the River Dane and Oswin. Both Banns of the respective lands were pleased with this. They had, after all, fought in the Orlesian occupation alongside their hero. It was good that some of his legacy had been preserved after all.

"I also have another announcement to make." Elissa willed them to silence, then spoke "I am going to speak plainly. I am well aware that many of you, noble or commoner, held a love for our late Hero of Riverdane. His contributions to our Kingdom HAVE been monumental, and while he needed to pay the price for his actions, I see no reason to leave his name behind in history with dishonor. Therefore, the Crown has decided that a service will be held in his memory, and a pyre constructed in the Teyrnir of Gwaren so that we can send him to the Makers side. None of you are obligated to attend, should you not deem it necessary. But if you do deem it necessary, you are welcome to come. Let there be peace! Let Ferelden stand united once more!"

Nearly everyone in the Landsmeet chamber exploded, even those who did not care for the peasant turned hero. They recognized the diplomacy. Even if Alistair turned out to be another Cailan, the Cousland Queen was proving to be quite popular indeed. Cauthrien, who was invited here by the Queen herself, let her jaw drop slowly. Her Hero was dead, but at least he was going to his grave with some honor intact.

Then it was Fergus' turn to swear his oath of loyalty to his...sister. It made him want to smile. This was silly, really.

"I swear that I, Teyrn Fergus Cousland, will be faithful to the King and Queen, in matters of life, limb and earthly honor. Never shall I bear arms against them, or their heirs. This I say, in the sight of the Maker, and on the souls of our family, Maker keep them."

Elissa smiled "I never doubted your loyalty, brother, nor your love. Would that we could dispense with these formalities. Rise! Fergus Cousland, Teyrn of Highever!"

Another chorus of applause. He rose, and Elissa stood up, walked over to her brother, and kissed him on the cheek "I love you, my brother."

He smiled, kissing her back, then he felt comfortable enough to walk over to the section of lords and commoners of Highever, who congratulated him in good order.

The other oaths of loyalty went well enough, with the exception of Banns Ceorlic and Loren

"Bann Ceorlic." Alistair stated firmly "It is not a crime to state ones opinions. Your support of Anora and Loghain are not in question. What's in question, however, is your unwillingness to rule Lothering in its time of dire need."

"Oh, how typical." Ceorlic drawled out "Happy with your puppet, Miss Cousland? Can you make him dance as well?"

The nobles quickly grew incensed.

"Do you think you can slander the King like that and get away with it?!"

"Just hang him already!"

"His father betrayed and murdered Queen Moira! It was only a matter of time before he betrayed the honor of Ferelden!"

Ceorlic grew red in the face "Yes! Kill me! Just get it over with! Call me a filthy, traitorous coward like my father! For the first time in my life, I simply don't care anymore!"

Elissa watched him evenly, and a calm voice responded "We need strong leadership in our lands, Ceorlic, now more than ever."

Ceorlic bitterly laughed "What do you want? My oath of loyalty in exchange for denouncing Loghain? Just like Maric made me denounce my father?"

Elissa sighed. "Ceorlic, it's obvious that your position has embittered you. I wish that I could simply demote you, but your actions have had consequences, and you must be punished."

That caught Ceorlic off guard. She wanted to show him mercy? Maybe she could be reasoned with after all "Your Majesty, lets be fair now. There is NO way that I could have defended Lothering from the encroaching horde."

"No." Elissa tilted her head "But you could have lent your aid in evacuating your charges from the town."

"We were there, Ceorlic." Alistair spoke gently "We were there when Lothering was over run with people fleeing the darkspawn, and we could do nothing. Nothing! Do you know how much I wanted to help them, only to know that I couldn't? That I was branded a traitor at the time, and that no one would have followed me?"

Silence filled the room. Ceorlic finally spoke "Perhaps...I did fail them."

"I respect your candor." Elissa nodded.

"I think it best," Alistair followed up "that we remove your title and place you in the royal tower until we decide what should be done with you. Your family may keep their noble status, and their belongings of course."

Ceorlic was escorted away, and Elissa addressed Bann Loren

"Bann Loren, you are accused of imprisoning and murdering a member of the Royal Guard. Your guilt is not in question. Alistair and I watched personally as your men ran him through, in an attempt to steal royal property."

Loren shrugged "But he was a deserter."

"But that was not YOUR concern, at the time." Elissas eyes narrowed "You attempted to obtain his key, to a chest meant for the King, and for the Grey Wardens if the worst should happen. And I know that you know this. We saw his wounds. You tortured that information out of the man. And when he escaped, you had him killed."

Loren smiled smugly "He was still a deserter, though. Shame. I would've thought you'd be nicer to me, your Majesty. Landra and Dairren seemed to like you. Pity they weren't as...fortunate."

Alistair stood up "I think that's quite enough out of you. Attempting to steal royal property is a punishable offense. And even considering that Elric did infact flee at Ostagar, his last act was to redeem himself by aiding us. We wont let his death go unavenged. You're stripped of your titles, and I sentence you to be executed tomorrow by way of hanging."

Bann Lorens' eyes went wide with surprise, then anger, as he was hauled off by the royal guard. The message the Crown sent was clear: cowardice and avarice in a time of national crisis would not be tolerated. Lorens lands would be granted to the Arling of West Hill, the land closest in proximity.

"New leadership must be declared." Elissa stretched her neck out "Arlings and Bannorns remain vacant at the moment, in a time of national emergency. We need strong, capable, distinguished men and women who can lead our people through this recovery."

And so it began.

She first started by knighting those reported to show bravery throughout the war, much like Sergeant Kylon, who attempted to keep the peace in the city. Those who were already knights, but had distinguished themselves, nonetheless, like Ser Landry and Ser Cauthrien. Granting Ser Landry the title of Arl of Denerim was surprising to the man, but he accepted it, with Seneschal Grams offer of aiding the man in ruling the city.

"Ser Cauthrien, we have spoken before, and when I offered you the rank of Bann, you did not accept it. Yet I wish to reward you nonetheless. Is there any boon I can grant that you would ask of this court?"

"Your Majesty," Cauthrien began "I...I only wish to serve the Teyrna of Gwaren. I feel that it is my duty to do so. Beyond that...no. I can think of nothing else."

Elissa nodded sadly "Very well. If you change your mind, you have only to ask. In the meantime, you are given leave to join her service, if she accepts."

"I do." Anora looked at the knight. She was broken. A capable, fine warrior, who served her father with distinction. She could be trusted. Yes. Anora needed her.

When Alistair promoted Shianni to the rank of Bann, things got a little chaotic

"Wait..what?" Shianni looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Your Majesty, you wish to make a city elf a Bann?"

"They're nothing but a pack of thieves and murderers down there!"

Alistair felt his righteous anger stirring within him. What Fiona had said... He glanced over at his sister Goldanna, who smiled at him. Earlier today, he caught a few nobles making snide comments about her. Alistair told them to sod off, and they did so in quick fashion. Goldanna said that she was proud, and lucky, to have a brother who would stand up for her. Alistair felt horrible for a number of reasons hearing that, but one thing was made clear to him. No one, no matter their birth or race, deserved to be treated like Fiona was, or Goldanna.

"My decree...stands." He stated.

"Shianni here," Elissa surveyed out a hand "demonstrated remarkable courage and resolve by leading her people to defend us from the darkspawn when we attempted to make our way through the city. She, and the elves living in the Alienage, decided to stand and fight with us, even when the Late Regent had done them a great injustice by selling them out to the Tevinter Imperium. At the very least, they deserved to be recognized for their tenacity, and their loyalty. What's more, we need a voice in the city that is not simply the Arls."

A few grumbles of resentful agreement. It was hard to simply forget that someone had fought at the Kings side, no matter how racist one was.

Honnleath passed on to Wilhelms successor, Matthias.

And then, the final issue present.

Amaranthine.

Quite a few nobles were interested to see what would happen here. The Howe family line was reportedly wiped out. Rendon Howe...well...everyone knew what happened to Rendon Howe. Few cared about the wellbeing of that snake, but were somewhat disturbed by the swift, unerring and merciless justice of the Queen. Thomas Howe had died bravely defending the same Queen from an Ogre

"Before I announce plans regarding Amaranthine, I wish to honor the memory of Thomas Howe, the late Arl of Amaranthine, and a dear friend, by erecting a statue in his image in the front of Fort Drakon. I understand that I am not the only one who has suffered at the hands of the Howe family, but I daresay that with the exception of my brother, I have the worst grievances by far, and I wish to rise above it, by giving credit to a brave, young man who was far better than his father could ever dream of being."

Those who were disturbed, were relieved at the moment. Bann Sighard was still bitter over what happened to his son, but knew Thomas had no part in it. Alfstanna knew that Thomas was a good lad, and nothing like his father. Fergus and Elissa had talked about this briefly before, and he accepted it. If Thomas had given his life to save his sister, then that was good enough.

As for Delilah and Nathaniel Howe, rumors were that they were killed, but no bodies found. A few naysayers of the Queen whispered among themselves that the Queens vengeance ran deeper than she portrayed, but they were silenced. Delilah had reportedly been last seen taken out of the city by some of Howes men. None had seen her since. And Nathaniel had gone missing in the Free Marches. The Free Marches being what it was, that usually meant that someone was dead.

So what would happen to Amaranthine?

"Lords and Ladies of Amaranthine, step forward." Elissa spoke, trying to downplay any hard tones.

They did as they asked, albeit some of them sheepishly so. Elissa eyed the group, and they identified themselves

Lady Morag Lord Guy Ser Timothy Ser Temmerly Lady Liza Ser Derren Ser Tamra Lord Eddelbrek Bann Esmerelle Seneschal Varel

Of all present, Elissa was only familiar with one of them. She knew of Lord Eddelbrek when she was younger. Elissa used to play with Thomas and Delilah in the Feravel Plains, and he would show up and watch over them, even entertaining them as well. He struck her as a good, honest man. He was certainly humble: after everyone identified themselves, he kneeled in front of her and spoke, pained

"Your Majesty, I know not if you remember me, but I knew your Father, and he was a good man! I had nothing to do with his death, but I throw myself at your mercy, all the same! Just...please don't punish my family or my people for what that tyrant did!"

Elissa couldn't hide the pained expression. It hurt to see such good people kneeling before her in fear. She had tried to use her powers of intimidation for good. And admittedly, it always felt good to see her enemies grovel before her and beg forgiveness, much like she made Rendon Howe do. But Eddelbrek? This...this isn't what she wanted. Not at all. This did not feel right.

"Please...rise, Lord Eddelbrek."

He did as she asked, and she rose from her throne, walking toward him. "I do remember you, Lord Eddelbrek. Father spoke highly of you. And I remember having a fond childhood. Part of that childhood included roaming your lands like silly children. All because you allowed it. Thank you."

He smiled, relieved "You honor me."

"As I said, I'm well aware that I am not the only victim of Howes depravities. He must have put great strain on your people, the farmers of the north."

Eddelbrek shook his head "He turned into a complete monster, and I am more than happy to denounce him openly, if only you would ask!"

She raised a hand "Later, my friend. For now, the title of Arl must be addressed. I was very...thorough...in obtaining information about who was responsible in the actual raid of my home, and those I found responsible have been punished. Yet such number of soldiers could only be obtained from the loyalty, and collusion of those close to the late Arl Rendon Howe."

Her eyes scanned the group "I am aware that I have a...reputation, to put it lightly. I also, however, hold to my oaths. And I shall make an oath, here and now, that if there are any among you who may have collaberated in acts with the Arl that would be deemed criminal, and you step forward bravely, as is the responsibility of your titles, then I shall grant some degree of mercy, depending on the severity of the crimes."

Her voice grew dark "If, however, you do not step forward, and attempt to hide your crimes, I WILL find out. I am very thorough, and very dedicated when it comes to the honor bound duty of avenging my families unjust murder. Your liege lord is dead. Cast aside your alliance with him, and step into the light. This is your first, and last chance."

Silence hung through the air, until Ser Derren approached

"Your Majesty, may I speak?" Elissa nodded, and he continued "I was not part of Howes conspiracies, but I know of at least one among us here who is!" He pointed behind him to Lady Liza "Our Lady Liza lent Howe soldiers to raid your home in a promise for my lands!"

"Thats a vicious lie!" Lady Liza yelled back, and she curtsied before Elissa "Your Majesty, I wish to clarify. The late Arl Howe did indeed ask me for troops, and I was promised the toll on a bridge, but I was told that my soldiers would be marching to Ostagar! Had I known otherwise..."

Seneschal Varel approached "Your Majesty, I am afraid that what Lady Liza says is true. Howe was enough of a bastard to torture and murder his own children, let alone manipulate his allies. I attempted to lead a rebellion against him with men who would not cooperate with his plans, but Captain Lowan got wind of my plans and had us all imprisoned."

Bann Esmerelle stepped forward "It was very unfortunate that my men would be so easily swayed to the late Arls whims, but they are dead, your Majesty, along with Rendon Howe."

Elissa knew that Varel was speaking the truth about his men at least. Thomas had ran home and rallied troops for the war effort, Varel and his men being amongst them. But loyal as he may be, Varel had unwittingly given the perfect cover for Howes allies to escape justice!

"I see. Does anyone else wish to step forward?"

More silence.

"Very well." She held out a finger, slowly dragging it through the air at each noble as she spoke "Do not think that this is over. And do not think that I will grant any of you, loyal or not, the Arling of Amaranthine."

Bann Sighard spoke up "So, what shall happen to the Arling? Do you plan to enfold it into your brothers lands? They are part of his domains, after all."

Elissa let a cruel smile grace her lips "Warden Malcolm, please step forward!"

Malcolm hated politics, but at least the new Queen made things interesting, being all menacing and terrifying as she was. Yeah, let the warden recruits play King and Queen. The First Warden was surprisingly very happy with that when he found out. Ferelden was where they were weakest, and now they had a chance to rebuild their numbers and reputation here, with a monarchy that sympathized with their interests. And all Malcolm had to do was say a few words and stay in Ferelden for a short while, killing darkspawn and recruiting more Wardens. Damn good deal.

He cleared his throat, glaring at the crowd before him "I'm sure you're all aware that the Grey Wardens were all but massacred at Ostagar. The Blight has been broken here, but we need to rebuild our numbers. The King and Queen have agreed to our request to establish the Arling of Amaranthine as a Grey Warden outpost, with the new Warden Commander as its Arl."

"You're handing over an Arling to a foreigner!?"

Elissa raised her hand up "Of course not. For the time being, I shall hold the rank of Warden Commander, until such time that we find a new candidate, native born and loyal to Ferelden, who can better administrate the lands and the needs of the Order of the Grey."

The angered murmurs dissipated somewhat. Better to give a Queen more power than she ought to have, than a foreigner anything.

"I understand that many of you are unhappy with this. Let me assure you, I am no more inclined to enjoy it. This is a temporary measure, my status as Warden Commander. And if the Wardens decide that Amaranthine is no longer ideal, then it can be granted to a new house of nobility."

Then came the final oaths of loyalty, along with the complete denouncal of their fealty to Arl Rendon Howe.

"Fergus, stand with me."

He did as his sister asked. They were technically his vassals, as well as the Queens. Better he get this over and done with.

Bann Esmerelle was furious, but she did not show it in her vows. The Cousland bitch had taken EVERYTHING. She'd evaded her death, whored herself out to that common born byblow, killed her men, and slaughtered Rendon Howe like an animal. And it was not enough that she was Queen, whipping the nobility into submission, but now she was the Arlessa of Amaranthine?! It should have been hers! No, this would not stand. That glorified, arrogant gutter slut would get her comeuppance, one way or another.

The rest of the day went smoother, with the ugly business of Amaranthine out of the way. People were relieved, some dissapointed. They expected duels, public executions, blood, but there was no violence or excitement to be had. Only a few harsh words, and the completely unexpected move made by the Hero of Highever to give lands up to the Grey Wardens. None could argue that she had some degree of mercy. Bann Ceorlic was alive. The nobility of Amaranthine were alive. And Anora was alive. Still, among the more power hungry nobles in that chamber, they thought it best in the future to negotiate with the King, rather than Regent Eamon, or the iron hand of justice that is the Queen Hero. The Queen, a Cousland and a participant of past Landsmeets, was wise to their unscrupulous tactics, and had no patience for it. The King seemed amiable enough. He had a backbone, that much was true when he executed Bann Loren. But he was unschooled at the moment.

* * *

The meeting was finally adjourned, and Elissa had Fergus follow her into a private room. Her schedule was freed up at the moment, and there were things that needed to be said.

"Fergus..."

He gave a sad smile "Hello, sister."

"Fergus I am so sorry." She embraced him "I had to. It's our Fathers' lands. I didn't want anyone else to have our family legacy."

He nodded on her shoulder "...I know."

"There's so much that needs to be said."

He whispered back "Then tell me. Everything."

Elissa did as he asked. Their fall at Highever. How she had been attacked in the middle of the night. The fires burning through the castle. Both Mother and Daughter fighting side by side to survive. What they saw when they opened his room. Fergus, and Oriana, both run through. A quick death, she stressed, from the looks of the wounds. No attempts to torture them. Then the rest of the story: the bloody path they cut through their home as their servants and friends were cut down. Gilmore and a few men held the main door for their escape. And then...their Father. Wounded and bleeding. No chance of escape, as loathe as Elissa was to admit it to herself. And the Grey Warden Duncan, who promised to get Elissa to safety in exchange for her service as a Grey Warden.

She told Fergus that she fought with all three of them. She wanted to get them all to safety, or to stand their ground and fight to the end. But Father, in the end, won.

'A Cousland always does their duty.'

So she left.

"I'm so sorry, Fergus..." She whispered, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Don't be." He shook his head "If you, my sister, the most dedicated person I know, couldn't do anything to save them, then there's not a doubt in my mind that anyone could have done any better."

She briefly skimmed through the rest to talk about her assault to reclaim Highever. How she had made them pay dearly for their crimes. Then...what she found near that large tree in the view of the castle.

"Andraste's Grace.." He cursed to himself. "...You...you took care of them, didn't you?"

"I did." She nodded "I wanted to wait for a proper ceremony...but...I didn't want to just leave them there."

"You did the right thing. Tradition be damned."

Then the rest of her journey, again, skimmed, until she reached Denerim. How she reclaimed their title and made that two faced monster swear loyalty to her, before all of the assembled nobles. And then, the attack on the Denerim Estate. Every last soldier of Howes, responsible for the attack was slain without quarter. Her final confrontation with Rendon Howe, who had plotted to lure her there to rape her, take their offspring, and then murder her. Their duel. How her allies had bested his men, and subsequently humiliated him as they watched on while she fought him one on one.

A painful, bloody exchange, mostly at Rendons expense, along with his brutal, painful, and slow death.

"It should have been you who did it." She shook her head "You lost more than I did, and for that, I am sorry, to rob you of should have been yours."

Fergus looked at her "I...I won't say I never wanted revenge. But...it wasn't foremost on my mind, to be honest...No. It's better that you did it. You planned better than I would have, and he got what was coming to him."

And then, the hard part. Trying to tell Fergus about that day on top of Fort Drakon, without trying to reveal Grey Warden secrets, and her vision.

Of everyone.

Of what everyone had said to her, in the strange white void.

Even Oriana, and Oren.

"She wanted me to tell you to try and move on with your life." Elissa softly spoke "She said that her last thoughts were of you, and her little Oren. And she also said...that she would always love you. And that one day, you would see her again, at the Makers side."

Fergus was moved beyond words. For so long, ever since he found out that his family, his beloved wife and son were simply...gone, he had felt absolutely empty. But now, hearing the truth in his sisters words, he could feel again. He imagined Orianas face, her voice, saying those same, loving words to him. And his little Oren, affectionately guiding him through this strange land of the dead.

He felt it all, and everything that was pent up inside was unleashed. He cried and cried, with his sister holding him close, crying with him.

Oriana was gone. Oren was gone. Mother and Father? Gone. He had the hardest time accepting it when he first heard it. It was simply so...sureal. But now it felt very, very real. And it was a double edged sword. It hurt him more, but at least he could understand it better, knowing what happened this past year.

The tears finally stopped, and he looked up to his sister "Thank you...I owe you more than I can give, you telling me this."

"You don't owe me anything, Brother. That's what family is for. We look out for eachother."

He was feeling somewhat better, at the moment. This would take time to heal, and the best way for wounds to heal is to not constantly pick at them, so he decided to change topics "So...tell me. About this...spirit inside you."

She nodded "I have nightmares sometimes, because of it. It's alright though, nothing else. And I drink some strange tea that Wynne told me how to make. It helps."

Fergus wasn't quite satisfied with that answer. She was different, that much was certain, but she had been through much, after all. "Well, I hope you say something if it bothers you at all. And about Amaranthine..." He shook his head "I'm quite fine with the idea that it goes to the Grey Wardens. There's some justice in that, I think. But...why do YOU have to be the Warden Commander? Why not Alistair?"

"A few reasons." She looked away for a moment "Alistair needs time to learn how to be King. And...I also want to keep an eye on our 'loyal friends'."

He stretched out a hand to hers "I really don't like the idea of you being surrounded by all of those damned traitors. Whenever I can slip away from my duties, I'll be heading up there to keep an eye out for you."

"I'll be fine, Fergus." She smiled. "I promise."


	65. Epilogue: The Legend of Highever

**This is it! This is the last chapter! I simply want to thank each and every one of you who reviewed/watched/enjoyed my first fiction! Elissa Cousland has an interesting future ahead of her. Where exactly I intend to go with it is a hard choice: I'm not a big fan of Awakening. But neither will I ignore it either, obviously! And I have some interesting new characters to incorporate into this universe of mine. But for now, read and review, enjoy, and as always, a sincere thanks to following Elissa Cousland and her story!**

* * *

Somewhere outside Castle Cousland, 2 months later

Elissa was kneeling, a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

A statue in the image of her parents had been erected under the tree that they had all been left at, those many months ago. It was...therapeutic. Fergus had taken something horrible from Elissas story, and turned it into something...good. At the base of the statue was a list of names, of everyone they had on record who was lost that day.

She placed the flowers under their feet, and looked up

"Hello ...I'm not sure if you're able to keep up on current events, and...I don't care. I wanted to get some things off my chest, so..here goes."

She looked down for a moment, then smiled grandly as she looked back up to her mothers stone face

"Alistair and I are married now! The ceremony was...it was just perfect. You should've seen me in my dress Mother. They had to pick Alistairs jaw off of the ground!"

A fit of giggles from her, and she composed herself.

"It's official. I'm Queen now." She looked over to her Father "I'll try to help Alistair as best I can Father. I'll do my duty to the throne. As we Couslands always have."

She suddenly pulled the family blade from her back "You know, I never used this sword much, this last year. I...guess I felt ashamed to have it. But no more. I swear on this blade, I will falter no more. I will uphold my honor, and the honor of our family. May justice...mercy...and the love that I have for you, and for others close to me... temper my sword."

She placed it back into her sheath.

"Speaking of justice...Amaranthine now belongs to the Grey Wardens. I didn't actually want that. I wanted Thomas or Delilah to inherit the lands...but that will never happen now. Even Nathaniel is dead, apparently. He's gone missing, or so I'm told. And neither Alistair or myself wanted to give either of the Banns or Lords the title of Arl, so right now, the Arling is going to the Grey Wardens for now. We still don't know who else might have been involved in Howe's dirty schemes. Thomas never got the chance to investigate. The nobles of Amaranthine...they swore allegiance to me, naturally. Many swore on their lives that they had nothing to do with Howes plots. I suppose I'll have to investigate the matter myself, being the Warden Commander and all..."

She sighed into the air

"The Grey Wardens finally arrived. They were rather in awe of us, at least in first. Ending a Blight in over a year, with only two Grey Warden recruits? They were having a hard time believing that. And when I dropped the big news that I had made the final blow, and lived, and...that business with Morrigan...well, you can imagine the reaction. A few of them were upset with us. Upset that 'we had abused our titles as Grey Wardens in a bid for the throne'. And even more upset that 'we had sidestepped our duty in allowing the Archdemon to live.' Absolute rubbish! I told them I knew nothing of Morrigans plans until after the fact. And even then...if I had known...well, I'm not sure what I would have done."

Elissa closed her eyes again, steeling herself for the next bit of news

"I convinced Eamon and Alistair to spare Anora. You should've seen the looks on their faces when I asked." She looked at her Father again "I think you would've done the same thing. It seemed the right thing to do. I told her that I was going to release her no matter what she decided, and give her back her Fathers lands along with the rank of Teyrna. When she asked why...well, you already know the reasons. I wasn't going to bargain with something that belonged to her. And...I told her I made a promise, to her Father. The only deal I made with her, is that I offered her the role of adviser within the court in exchange for her oath of loyalty. She still seems a little angry with me, and with Alistair especially, but I have some plans to cut the tension away between us. I guess I'll have to wait and see...if she takes the first blow. I've got people watching her...so..."

With that weight off of her shoulders, she delved into the happier news

"The rest...Alistair made an elf a Bann! I'm really happy about that. The nobles aren't exactly thrilled but...we convinced them. Shianni seems like a good person, Denerim needs leadership, and the Alienage needs a voice. Then there's the Chantry...well, the Circle specifically. I'm not sure if you'll agree with what I'm planning to do but...I have to do what I believe is right. Some of the...faithful have really taken an interest in me. It's good that I might have support at least."

Her smile turned grander

"Fergus is doing better. He's still understandably depressed some of the time, but Amethyne is proving to be good for him. You already know I've been visiting him time to time, and today was pretty good. And both Fergus and Alistair really get along! It was inevitable of course."

She laughed out loud to the statues

"The future of Ferelden...dictated by us young upstarts! Anora and Fergus as Teyrns. Alistair and I as royalty. All in charge of a country in post war recovery. Maker help us all!"

She closed her eyes, breathing in the fresh, crisp air. It felt as if it was rejuvenating her very soul, the land of her birth seeping back and mending old wounds. Memories flooded her mind again, but they were mostly pleasant. The time spent playing as a young child, naming her faithful mabari pup, the look of happiness and pride on her parents faces whenever she did right by them. The last sad, but proud look they gave her as she left them behind. Cailans air of confidence. Her first time meeting Alistair. Meeting every other friend that came afterwards; Morrigan, Leliana, Sten, Zevran, Wynne, Shale, and Oghren. The gratitude and cheer she received from those she managed to protect. The solemn vows to avenge those she couldn't.

Every single battle she fought side by side with her friends, their bonds forged and refined in war, made as thick as blood. They were her family, and to know that she would live her life without seeing many of them continue theirs was a bittersweet thought.

Most bittersweet of all, however, was the wedding. Crimson petals littered the floor as she strode forth in her silky white gown. If only her family could've been here, she said to herself. Glancing at each direction, she could see them all, her companions, assembled one last time. Even Morrigan, whom Elissa merely smiled at in her raven form, but drew no more attention to. The air was haunted with the sound of Lelianas voice, singing an old elven song of a journey.

Yes. It had been a journey indeed, reaching this point in her life. And now, after this literally crowning moment in her life, they would all start to go their separate ways.

All but two.

Dagonet, her defender. The mabari that had stood by her ever since she was young, and would guard her until its death. He was here, and would continue to be so, next to the last of her companions.

Alistair.

The man who had, simply by existing, shown her that there was hope. Who had been honest, forthright, noble, and merciful, and who had demonstrated to her that she could always choose the right way. And most important of all, he was the man that Elissa was deeply and hopelessly in love with, and he with her. The kiss. How the crowd cheered as they demonstrated their love for one another.

Everything, every single memory before, and beyond that day, was enough to feel completely mended. It never would be, she admitted. Not at least, for a long time. But it was enough.

"I...think I'm ready." She nodded to herself, both meanings in her words as pure as the dew on the grass "Yes...it's time."

Elissa finally stood up, giving her Mother and Father one last look

"There's one last bit of news that I've yet to give you..."

She turned around, looking downwards, and placing a hand gently on her abdomen, finally understanding the final words of a powerful, otherworldly friend who had helped her this entire year.

"But I'm afraid that you'll have to wait. It's a secret."

Elissa started to walk away

"Farewell, Mother, Father. Maker bless and keep you both."

Elissa Cousland, survivor, Grey Warden, Hero, and Queen, walked into the endless Highever horizon of green blades, to return to her love. The past, was behind her now, always remembered and treasured, and no longer a burden to carry. The present surrounded her thoughts, her hopes, and her dreams, and propelled her forward. But the future, the future resided within her, as she carried a new title, one that many women have shared, and not as awe inspiring as her other titles, but one that meant more to her and Alistair than all the rest.

This was not the end of her story. Rather, this was the end of a chapter within her life. A new chapter had just begun.


	66. Update!

Hello! Quick update here! Just wanted to let you guys know that there's a new story I'm working on, which is pretty much a direct sequel. Bad news first; I'm not a big fan of Awakening. So the story updates are going to come slower as a result. There's no way I could skip Awakening though. Too many loose ends to wrap up and all.

All in all, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this story, and I hope you enjoy Dragon Age: Redemption!


End file.
